Dragon Booster: The Adventure Begins
by sailormuffin
Summary: 3000 years ago before the events of the tv series. The world fell into disarray and war. Political intrigue and violence humans and dragons come together to save their world from impending doom
1. Iolene Summers: Chapter One

**Iolene Chapter One**

I ran through the thick forest as fast as I could even though the soft leaves and moss ground made it difficult to run properly. Bleeding and bruised all over my body it was so hard to carry on but I managed to move forward even though I was in full panic. Looking at my sides I see animals were also running away with me. Birds, rabbits and anything that can run is running away. It was a flood of nature as they are fleeing as they saw what was going to hit us. The blazing heat of the environment started to burn my skin, although no trees were on fire. But I had to have a quick look up as I saw it is coming closer to the planet. A meteor so huge anyone could mistake it as a moon… and it is going to collide with our world. It seemed like running away from this is futile, exhausted, injured and alone I decided to lay down and watch the meteor come closer and closer.  
The rumbling of the meteors force started to shake the earth with parts of the meteor started to land on the planet's surface. This place once beautiful and peaceful in seconds becomes a fiery ash field. I looked around as animals got hit and ran around on fire still hoping for an escape. The fire did not look like normal fire… It was golden flame. Beautiful but unnatural I never have seen anything like it. My fear became numb as the meteor collided into the world, a gold light shined then everything became black and silent.

My eyes opened immediately as I woke up drenched in sweat. Quickly realising that I am in my dark dreary room. I realized it was a nightmare… Another one thank goodness. These dreams and nightmares are a rare occurrence but it feels so real as if I was there. I sat up and I stroked my long blonde hair and it looked like I was swimming in a lake and even though I was asleep I felt exhausted. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm my heart and nerves.

However, I immediately shake the thought of my nightmare as I noticed something underneath my sheets. It was not just sweat that dripped into my bed there was also blood. I jumped out of bed in complete fear as if I found a mouse in there trying my hardest not to scream.  
Tears welled up in my eyes, as I have dreaded this day for so long. Today is the day I become a woman. I repeatedly took slow and deeps breaths and tried my hardest not to cry. The priesthood has always wondered if the day will ever come as they one day they want me married to bear children. At the age of fifteen, I am a very late bloomer, I counted myself luckier for that, as I know some girls get it at the age of eleven.

Throughout my childhood, the priesthood had always told me that I must breed and that it is essential for the future of the world. As I am the last ancient and last heir to the gold draconium royal family. This gives them an easy excuse to breed me like a prized cow. The other girls in the priesthood are lucky as they have no such pressure on them. I felt immensely jealous of them as they can have their freedoms… Going out to the markets, go fishing, late nights at the festival balls and go out to have fun with friends in general after training sessions. I have tried many times in the past to make friends in the temple. But it never came to pass... The priesthood elders except for Marianas and her old apprentice Marsh preferred me to be as isolated as possible. Marsh is as closest to a friend I can have. At the age of seventeen, he is a gifted apprentice and has just been promoted to a priest. So my salvation is reading books. And in a weird way, my dreams make seem like I am not alone. Even though I have no idea what they mean.

I looked around my room and it even feels like a prison cell a small single bed, small drawer, a small chair in the corner and bucket to relieve myself in. The only fancier things I appreciated was my bookcase full of books about the world along with fictional stories, a few royal dresses even though I do not have any events to wear them to and bedsheets which was given to me as birthday gifts from my others side of the family... Which I now unintentionally ruined.

Their obvious excuse was that they are trying to protect me… Oh, how I loathed that excuse. Akvor the Priesthood leader just loved me being under his thumb and loved to control others. In fact, that is what I fear the most is that he would be the one to propose the marriage for me to marry him or he will choose my suiter.

Even though I am related to the royal family I feel like I am the property of the priesthood. My grandparents left me here to be raised because they are known to be all-knowing than all other forms of education. And I rarely see them for reasons I don't really know why... Most of the family doesn't even know the truth that I am related to them... Murray and Marina my second cousins write to me the most. But they write letters to me regularly until Akvor finds them and throws them away...

Akvor was voted in to lead by the other priests when the previous leader Uji passed away, people adored Uji. But with Akvor not so much except the priesthood council as they believe his stricter to the rules and yet breaks rules as much as he and his associates like. Akvor works as the primary advisor to King Marlowe and they do not even like each other. Even as a King, Marlowe has no decisions over the priesthood and even though the priests serve and advise the king. The priests are immensely powerful with draconium energy powers and ancient knowledge. Turning against the priesthood will only get the king into huge political problems as the priests are well-liked by the people and in a way can be negotiators for upcoming wars.

Though through all of this King Marlowe and his son Prince Murray once snuck me away on a trip to Waters Gate which is a small city borderline of the Light-Blue Draconium Empire and the Orange Draconium Empire. This trip changed my life (I actually made a friend) and Akvor did not like that one bit… Because of this fresh perspective of life because of Aaron, I tried to stand up for myself. However, they went against me and I tried to run away several times. And with the insistence of my grandfather who is brother to the king, the priests allowed me to learn to be a nurse at the Aquarius City Hospital with strict supervision for two days a week.

Suddenly I heard the knock at the door, I realized I have been standing there for so long staring at this patch of blood. Realizing that blood is also trickling down my legs. "My lady!" a croaky female voice called and continued knocking on the door. I looked at the patch and started to fret, I hoped I had something sharp to cut out this patch of blood but I quickly realized it was pointless. My nightgown also had a blood patch it was unavoidable. I closed my eyes as I turned and then unlocked my door.

"Come in," I said in a shaky tone.

My handmaid Eleya came in and it did not take long to see what transpired. She also took a long breath and sighed. She knew what I was going to go through next and she held my hand as a sign of that she will support me. She is a small elderly lady I met at the hospital who was a homeless refugee. She is deaf in one ear, almost blind in her right eye, has blue hair which is greying, large ears and olive skin which is covered in scratches and scars. She also had moments of flashbacks where her mind would go back to the moment that the Black Draconium Empire took her homeland. She becomes angry and incomprehensible and it happens at random. Which is why Akvor calls her the crazy mouse, in which describing a keeper as a mouse is an offensive term as they are often slurred as rodents and looked down upon by humans and dragons.  
Her whole family was murdered and everyone else she knew was enslaved. For you see she was known to be a keeper the small people from the city of Suravi in the small country North West of the continent of Draconis in our world. They were nicknamed keepers for the fact they were known to keep anything. If it was rubbish they would keep it and try to make some use of it. Eleya was no different she despises waste and yells at anyone who throws out something useful. She may seem off-putting but she is the kindest lady when people manage to see through her rough exterior and random outbursts. She was homeless and lost so I demanded to Akvor that she become my handmaiden as I was allowed to have one on the behest of my family. (My uncle wrote a lovely letter to Akvor about it apparently).

The priesthood as a whole is not like the rest of our society. They like their isolation... Until an event arises that benefits them. I wish every day that my family will take me in... But my grandfather told me that this is for the best for my protection. They can teach me things that no one else knows... In reality, they really only taught me royal manners, how to read and write. But nothing about my heritage and how my powers came to be... They don't even believe the dreams that I tell them and when I talk to Marianas she doesn't even know what they mean... I feel like being here is useless.

"What do I do?" I looked down at Eleya and she looks up at me. She just gave me the simple answer of telling Akvor. She was right I can only hide it for so long especially in the past few years where he asks and checks my clothes on a daily basis. Tears started to fall from my cheeks as I hated this prospect, he would want to see the proof that I bled. So Eleya and I went down the hall to the bathroom where she heated a nice warm bath for me. I needed to freshen up even though having a bath at this time can get messy either way. Scrubbing all of the sweat from last night away it felt relaxing and I sorely needed it.

When finished I put on the traditional priesthood outfit. It is white with gold trimmings which is different from the rest who wear light blue with ocean patterns. Each priesthood is different in other nations. Aquarius City is the National City of the Light blue Draconium Empire of which our powers is based on which is closely associated with water. My outfit is based on the Gold Draconium Empire which should be my home but it cannot be. I put on my shirt, pants and boots. Then on top of my shirt, I tie on the special armour plating. After dressing myself Eleya complimented me as usual that I looked beautiful and we walked down the small cave-like hallway to the large temple main hall.

It was massive the whole temple is underground and under the sea. The only lighting in this temple is from the large draconium pillars that light up light blue when people or dragons are in its presence. Draconium is metal that is present everywhere in the world even in the bones of humans and dragons.  
The only entrance of the temple is a cave located just in the outskirts of the city's mainland. There are two parts of the city. One part of the city is on the mainland and dividing the other part is a large river that takes a half day sail to reach to a large island. The island is where the majority of the fishing trades and navy is located. There are palaces on both parts of the city so the royal family can live in which area they like.

Walking through the temple everyone is starting to come out doing their usual duties. The dragon priests have started to gather inside the meeting chamber. This made me even more nervous as not only would I have heard from Akvor but the rest of the council as well.

A dragon walked past me and he turned around and nodded a hello to me and I softly said hello back. His name is Fiskeri who is also a young dragon priest apprentice. A dragon who had fish like tendencies he had fins on the back of his legs and chin. With a tail that is an actual large fin. His light blue colouring makes him blend well into the ocean and while he swims he is such a graceful creature. He is very kind and sweet but is yet to choose a human partner. He quickly runs off as it looks like he is late for a lesson.

"Iolene Summers!"

I turned around I can immediately tell who's a horrible raspy voice that is anywhere. It is Akvor in his full-on priest armour glory. His helmet being large and magnificent details on his priest garments. The shell and ocean details are unmistakably beautiful and I have to give congratulations to the designer who made it as I bet Akvor will favour them greatly for their well-deserved hard work. I nodded and curtsy gently while softly saying "Hello Akvor" and as I look up he did not like that I just called him "Akvor". I did not even have to see his face since it is covered with the helmet I could tell automatically. I should have called him Lord Priest Akvor, but I really did not want too.

We stood in silence for a minute or two until he finally came out with the question I always dreaded that was going to ask.

"Has she bled yet?" he said demandingly. Eleya nodded yes to him and for once I see the man smile. He looked at me up and down and then he immediately asked for the proof. We all ended up back in my small room and he saw the blood on my bed. His smile got even bigger he was so excited about this. The more he felt excited the more I felt terrified.

He demanded Eleya to clean up the mess as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the main meeting chamber where dragons and humans congregated for their first-morning meeting. It looked like a small battle arena where the priests have special seating arrangements. The dragons are at the further back due to their sizes and the humans are at the front. With a large intricate throne made of pure light blue draconium placed in the middle facing the entrance it even has a special staff holder. They look like they are about to watch a gladiator battle unfold. I could only hear a glimpse of their discussions but they are talking about the serious matter of the dragon separatists. I believe that issue is a little bit more important than me gaining my womanhood.

He dragged me into the middle of the chamber and lets me go so he can sit on the beautiful throne placed on top. Everyone was looking at down me, dozens of eyes judging me. I felt like a traitor being sentenced as this is usually how they do it. I wanted to run away but I see the gigantic rock door closed behind me. The room fell silent.

Akvor Then tapped his staff three times to gain everyone's attention, and with his raspy voice, he announced my name and that I have finally become a woman. Then the discussions really began. High Priestess Marianas immediately stood up and shouted at the fact that this should be a private matter and should not be treated as a spectacle. I have always liked her, she and I get along very well as she was also my teacher for political matters and public speaking. She was so close to winning the vote of becoming Lord Priest, my god I wish she'd won… Things would have been different. But I believe Akvor won because he had the money edge as much as he and his friends on the council denied.

The dragons sitting up top were not thinking much of this. Just looking at their faces they look annoyed after all Akvor distracted them from a very important discussion earlier about the dragon separatists. They may growl and roar with some even speak human tongue but it is very obvious that this subject matter is not as important to them as humans.

"It is time for her to find a suiter!" One of the priests said as many have started shout out potential suiter's names from around the world. But they had to be careful of which suiter they choose or hopefully I can choose… As the world is in disarray choosing anyone from Black, Green, Orange, Light Green and possibly even purple can end in my death and that will be the end of that. With my golden eyes and gold energy, it can be an obvious trait to the enemy. Even if I birth a child, the child will also have gold eyes and energy.

It was only fifteen years ago when the gold empire officially fell, Dragon City the home of gold immediately was being occupied by the Black Draconium Empire. As much my great uncle wants to destroy and avenge our families, they are too powerful of a nation to go against them on his own, at least we are powerful enough nation not to be taken over by them. He has tried gaining allies but each has their own problems or they do not want to be a part of it.

Akvor tapped his staff again to silence everyone in the room. Marianas came down my level to be with me. She saw me in complete distress and dread as I still hold back tears. She held my hand and then gave me a gentle hug following with a kiss on the cheek. Akvor then announced that I should marry him. I felt so sick…I would rather be re-living through the meteor nightmare or wish it was actually real... Anything to stop this.

"NO! I would rather die than marry you! You horrible pig!" I shouted out. I'm usually very softly spoken however becoming that man's wife just repulsed me so my manners here do not exist. The man is fifty-five years old and has treated me horribly for so long. Marianas shouted along with me as she is also against this. Lucky for me so do some of the other priests and especially the dragons as they roared in anger and in unison.

Marianas then grabbed me by the shoulders and demanded that the guards open the large door. We both had enough of this while walking out another young priest followed our footsteps. We all quickly headed into Marianas's room.

"There we go sweetheart" As she gets me a rag so I can clear my tears since I can no longer contain them. She then massages my back as she tries to comfort me. To try and distract myself I look around Marianas's room it is large and beautiful. Soft King size bed, elaborate detailed large wardrobe, large bookshelves full of books everything is so light blue. So many books but yet we still raid the library to no end as we love to read together. Marianas even sometimes lets me sneak in here to sleep or read.

"Well, that was something… Interesting first morning as an official priest" As I heard the young man's voice. "To think we were discussing the dragon separatists uprisings from the north. To suddenly talk about your flowering". He looks at me with his slanted smile it is so easy to tell who it is underneath the priest helmet. I said hello to Marsh and tried to smile back. Marsh has just been appointed as a new priest by Marianas and the council he is a funny man who has excellent fishing skills. He has been training for ten years for this moment and his family who owns a small fishery could not be happier. His garments are certainly not as detailed as the high priests so people can easily tell that he is the new man. He takes of his new shiny helmet and he flips his long blue hair which is tied up into a ponytail.

"What do I do now Marianas?" I looked next to her. She took a long deep breath and sighed. "I wish for you to have all the freedom in the world, my dear. But I do not know how to give it to you without endangering you or the rest of the empire".


	2. Beau: Chapter Two

**Beau Chapter Two**

It was pouring down with rain so much it was blinding there was nothing much we could do. My small herd has been stuck in this cave for a day now and of course, many of the dragons did not spare much food. But I could not fully blame them as a hungry dragon usually means being weak. A weak dragon who can barely walk or pick a fight is usually a death sentence...

I stood at the entrance of the cave just watching the rain outside listening to thunder and seeing the lightning in all its splendour. The cave is located on the bottom of an open river bank on a Cliffside, however, it is a perfect place to be ambushed by enemies but we still deemed it safe, the weather certainly saw to that. This is definitely a nice break from the ongoing fighting between us and the humans. Before the rains started we raided a travelling caravan I did not know where they were going or where they came from but we immediately stopped them in their tracks.

"Humans are all the same and they all must die" My father's lessons repeated in my head. So with that, all the humans were killed. Man, woman or child… It did not matter to us. Although it did matter to me a little about the children, but my brother easily saw to that. We try to convince the newly freed dragons to join us in our revolution against the apes. Only three out the seven joined us and then a few tried to attack us, it was unfortunate to kill them even though we saved them from their oppressed fate. We let those who did not fight back and did not want to be part of our herd to be released. Though we should have taken them to my father so he could reason with them.

My father is the leader of the dragon separatists located east of the Black Draconium Empire. Well, known asshole but he knows how to rally the dragons against the oppressive rulers of the humans. It is extremely dangerous being in the Black Draconium Empire's territories as they are well known for taking anyone and making them slaves. Even worse knowing that one of our Separatist leaders Vipstranius, one of the league of eight members has been working for a human during our revolution the whole time. He left our cause to follow his "fathers" orders and captured or killed most our separatist leaders and followers in the rest of the country. We were very lucky to have escaped, but that never diminished our need for revenge. However, the war didn't become a dragon revolution anymore… The war became the Black Draconium Empires attempt to take over the world. That was fifteen years ago and we have been trying to rebuild since then. Even better than the Black Draconium Empire has gone quiet in the past few years which is how we branched out more… After all, wars are expensive or they could be planning something big.

How they even try to control us is disturbing, they do it with Black Draconium gear that the master puts on our heads. Which takes your free will away and whatever your new master says for you to do, you do it. Which is, of course, no surprise that a human invented it. Anything humans do is always control related even though they can't even understand us… We roar, growl and we enslaved ourselves for them. But yet with our accomplishments, they still think we are the stupid ones… We are naturally more powerful than they are and so now they are afraid of us… And they should be, they deserve everything after what they did to my kind.

I stopped my train of thought when I heard steps coming towards me. I turn around to see that it's my older brother Ironclad the leader of this herd.

He stood next to me and looked at the pouring rain. He looks disappointed, he really wished we were up and moving by now. We look so similar we both have large heads with long chins with a fin under it, black scales with dark purple patterns on us. We are black Draconium dragons and we are one of the more powerful dragon races in the world. Higher stamina, "smarter" and have more powerful draconium attacks. My brother, however, is more powerful than I am and he proved it last year during the leadership fights to see who can lead the smaller separate herds. He injured me in which I still have deep scars on my back where he bit and scratched me with his front claws. It was reckless for me to challenge him as he is double my size. We were born from the same nest but I was born very late and just before my sister who is even smaller than I am. Out of our nest of five, three survived. My mother and father tried to have more pups but they did not survive long after hatching because diseases were rampant in our herd and since then the eggs mother laid were empty shells… Even as an attempt to breed my father had a secret of trying to mate with other females against their will. He was unsuccessful in which this must be kept a secret to avoid the question of his fertility and putting his leadership into question.

After a while, my brother and I just stood silently as there wasn't a lot to discuss. We love each other but I have always wanted to prove myself that I can be just as good or be even greater than him. He is clearly fathers favourite as he always gives him the larger amount of food that is found or killed. As dragons, we have our pecking order of feeding. Father goes first, Ironclad second, me and then my mother and sister. I try to share with mother and sister as much as I can with the meat but since they are delegated to stay at the mating grounds like most females, they can just eat the weeds beneath the trees that continuously grow. Energy to them shouldn't be as important to them as they do not need to travel like us males do.

"We need to get back to the main herd…" As Ironclad breaks the silence between us. He then looks at me and chuffing for my attention as it seems I didn't reply to him fast enough. I look back at him and still see that it is raining. "Why do we have to go back so quickly?" I replied back. I was genuinely surprised that he tells us to go back… We have only been gone for a week and we only found ten dragon recruits. There is no way we are building an army at this rate.

"Because father told us too…" He snarled back. I just gave him an annoyed look because I hate that answer so much. He always tells Ironclad things but never me… I usually find out by accident of what the plan is. I just want to be important as my brother… Even just letting Ironclad tell me what is happening can give me some sort of satisfaction. As I looked at Ironclads forehead I saw his bonemark glowing again. Our father can communicate to Ironclad through this magical eye-shaped mark on his forehead as he has one too. I sadly do not have one as I don't know how to obtain one. Only my father and brother in our family has one and some of the dragons we rescued had one as well. It is not a common commodity that I have seen and I have always wanted one. As the holder of these marks have more powerful draconium attacks and have special powers such as telepathic communication.

I groan as I still looked at my brother knowing that he is listening to our father. The bonemark stops glowing eventually and he looks at me smiling he turns and runs back into the cave. As he turns back into the cave I notice that the rains are starting to stop and sun rays can be seen peering through the clouds. I turn around and see my brother and the rest of the herd start to race out of the cave. I quickly ran out first as they are heading out in full speed or they will just run me over, now there is at least thirty of us now just standing outside of the cave. Ironclad jumps onto a rock beside the cliff that gives him height so he can see everyone below him. He roars as he demands to get everyone's attention and they do. He roars again just to show off his dominance, I can just tell that he loves doing it…

He then roared to everyone that we are going back home to the mating grounds and the dragons that surrounded me are now scratching the floor with their claws in support. I do the same and roar in return in unison with the rest.

It's time to go back home…


	3. Aaron: Chapter Three

The stifling heat never seems to end... Even worse when I wear black and orange armour which covers my entire body that tends to absorb the heat. Whoever made this armour set should get their asses kicked. But there is still that conflicting part in my head where it is nice to actually wear clothes and shoes that are not just dirty, tattered rags. The stink of lower slaves end still wreaks in my nose and try my hardest to pretend I'm smelling fancy nobles' perfumes than the stench of death and decay.

One of the orange dragons with their draconium energy mag powers dragged me and then slammed me into a chair made of stone. They dragged me into a private torture chamber located underneath the largest golden pyramid in the world. I can hear the screams of both humans and dragons suffering through the thick stone walls. It never fails to send a chill down my spine...

The slam blew the air out of me and I grunted in pain. The three other dragons arrived and pinned me on the chair with their mag powers, there would have been at least four of them. These dragons have visible large brains that take up most of the head as they are very creepy looking creatures. They walk on two legs with orange scales with a blue underbelly. They keep their personal human slaves sitting on their saddles that are magnetized to the back of their heads. By looking at them they were really afraid of losing me... Can't have one of your favourite money makers running away now... There is one thing the Orange Empire loves just as much as its slaves and its gold.

A human wearing orange mind control gear that covered his entire face was carrying a small black mask. It was so hard to try and take him seriously since it looked like an octopus decided to make a home on his head. But what they are going to do me is serious... I am a trained Iqhosha soldier who has passed all the trials except for being overly obedient and kill an innocent child on command. The child is a thief the dragon proclaimed... He was just a scrawny little boy that looks like the age of five. He is definetly a slave from this country with his mannerisms and can speak rough Prisshek. He is begging and crying for his life to spare him and crying out for his brother name "Hedvar". What a brave soldier I am killing a helpless little boy... And knowing these dragons they would not find Hadvar and tell him where his brother is. I raised my curved sword up looking like I was going to deal a killing blow to him. However, instead of hitting him, in a moment's notice, I attacked the orange dragons that surrounded the boy. I jumped around, dodging all of their mag attacks and managed to kick the four dragons on the head knocking them unconscious. The Iqosha training and experimenting has given me strengths and speeds that normal humans do not possess. It was through immense cruelty and pain that I was given these "Gifts" and these moments of torment haunt me every night in my sleep.

I managed to distract them all as the boy managed to escape into a hole into the sewers which leads to exits around the city. But breathing a sigh of relief I noticed I was surrounded. I had no choice but to surrender, so I dropped my weapon and placed my hands over my head while kneeling. My dragon master Isil looked down at me on the balcony overseeing the arena and was not impressed by my display of refusal in front of the customer. Who was surprisingly a human member from the Turquoise Empire and claimed to be from the capital city of Mille Voix... Another well-known slave state. Even though the Orange Empire does not like to talk to humans as equals they still trade with other Empires for different services, after all, they love they love their gold. The customer was wearing an outfit that made him look like a light blue pompous clown he is not easy to miss. Wearing a dark blue mask that covers his eyes as if he is going to a fancy party and has long straight pink hair. Also hard to miss all of his guards who also wear turquoise armor with large feathers on top, hard to see details of them from a distance. But the customer just smiles at me with a unique slanted smile tainted with his blue lipstick.

Master Isil trained me to be a very expensive slave for hire. Iqosha soldiers can be used for anything, guards, designated breeders, mercenaries, assassins... It really depends what the buyer wants me to do. Most of the Iqosha soldiers are in the king's guard and we are trained to work for him. However, Master Isil likes to keep some for himself and likes to use us for hire. After all, it is Master Isil who funds our torture and creation... Not the Emperor.

The dragons that surrounded me began to laugh at me...Even the slaves on their mind control even try to laugh so it seems they are trying to translate it. As the dragons took me away to the underground I shouted at all of them to go fuck themselves!

I was bought for one small bronze in the slavers market at age twelve after my own father sold me from Waters Gate. According to Master Isil I was the best deal he's ever had until I opened my mouth. They have certainly scarred me mentally throughout the years that I suffer from nightmares when I sleep. Some of my actions during training, I will forever regret till the day I die. But I try my best to make the best of my situation. Think of my happier days... Just think of happier days...There might not have been many in my life, but they exist. The days she was with me... I can only dream of seeing her again.

"Thizzar ita nouthinn IKe e slavar whee doza on deezer rer tore".

There is nothing like a slave who does not do what they are told, my mind translated. I stopped thinking of her and realise I was back in the torture chamber being held against my will. I looked up to see Master Isil towering in front of me with his personal human slave on his saddle. With such powers of the mind control gear, the human is mentally connected to the dragon. The slave under control is on his saddle and speaks human tongue for the dragon so I can perfectly understand what Master Isil is saying.

"Kres Mastaar?" I quickly replied and swallowed. A simple yes master should suffice, I have to be very careful of what I say to him. I already said and did "horrible" things before I got dragged down here. After all, it is why I am here...I know how to speak the prophet language, the tongue of Prisshek I know Master Isil likes it when we use the native tongue and not Draconis tongue. I admit I am feeling terrified... My heart is beating so fast. There are so many things Master Isil can do to me. Maybe bash me up till I'm black and blue, leave me in a cage above their molten lava pits for a few days and hope the chain on the cage doesn't break, whip me many more times, hang me on a cross for all other human slaves to see, so many things that they do to make us realize we have miserable lives.

"Ki raala Ike yoush... Brut yoush raala desheeraakosh meh toz... Fi yoush wah anathoa slavar Ki woullaa kisha hung parta hava teem dishraka att Slavar brash!"

I really like you... But you really disappointed me today... If you were any other slave I would have had them hung and have them displayed at slavers bay! My heart started to ease a little once I heard what he said. Master Isil's human slave tried to emote of how Master Isil was really acting. But it looked difficult because when they are mind controlled they have no emotion, it has been taken away from them. The dragon is growling the words and the human just translates a few seconds later. Master Isil didn't need human words to describe how annoyed he was, all I had to do was to look at his piercing yellow eyes and facial expressions.

"Ki vil iver yoush anthrata kanta slavar 142"

I will give you another chance slave 142 and my heartfelt at even more ease. Master Isil eventually took a long breath in and out. After a while, he even smiled... I didn't know what to say... Another chance? Its a rare commodity for a slave. Can't stand hearing my slave numbers though no matter how many times I've heard it, my name is Aaron... I don't have a last name due to my enslaved bastard status, but I am Aaron and always will be... As my mother once told me to try and never lose myself even through my suffering.

But Master Isil must care for me in the tiniest little way if this is the case to give me another chance. Or maybe it's because of the money and he does not want to waste an expensive product... The four dragons who magged me onto the seat let me go and I just collapse onto the stone chair. It was a relief since the draconium mag pressure is getting to my chest making it harder to breathe, as I straightened myself on the chair. I smiled a little, nodded and thanked him with as much courtesy as I can. After all it could be much worse, however that mask the human slave is holding still gives me a moment of anxiety. It doesn't look like mind control gear that's for sure.

Master Isil nodded and the human walked closer towards me with the mask. I looked at the slave cautiously as he walked closer. The mask was small, but it looked like it was made out of metal material and is pure black. It has a vent so you can breathe from the nose and mouth. It suited the rest of my armour... Then I had a close look of it as the slave with it stood in front of me. The inside of the mask had sharp metal barbs that look like it's going to pierce gums. I immediately went into a panic the four dragons who sat there waiting, magged me still against the stone chair. No matter how are I wriggled I couldn't escape from it. A few other slaves came in to pin my arms and legs. One then opened my mouth and the mask carrier then placed the mask onto my mouth.

Placing the sharp barbed mouth guard into my mouth brings to tears into my eyes as I try my hardest to fight back. The pain was excruciating and I taste all of the blood in my mouth. I couldn't help but swallow the blood and pain one of the slaves pushed my lower jaw up. It felt like they were sewing my jaw together in place. To hold the mouth guard in place. Around my head, there is a round metal bar and one of the slaves started to rotate a clock mechanism on the left and right side of the mask. They are tightening the mask around my face, even worse when I noticed the mechanisms has a small key as they tightened. This is a way to prevent me from taking the mask off myself. I then realized I was crying at this point as the pain was unimaginable. I have been whipped, beaten and burned but this is something else.

Before I knew it the slaves were finished... Blood was pouring down my neck from behind my mask. All I tasted was blood... I tried to speak but it was entirely pointless I couldn't move my mouth. After a while, though I noticed I can open my mouth a little but this causes the bars to move and it is excruciating. I had to keep swallowing to prevent myself choking on blood.

Master Isil smiled and looked at me. I was in complete tears but I managed to give him a cold stare. He quickly told me I have a special hole in the mask to eat but I can only eat mush... So I am now stuck on a liquid diet. He also lovingly mentioned that eating will always be excruciating for me and the taste of blood will always be there, I sighed knowing that my life has only just gotten worse... I have pretty much become mute... My voice has been taken all because I tried to spare a little boy's life and tried to stand up for myself. I have no idea if it is temporary or I have this for the rest of my life, Master Isil never mentioned it.

After a while, they took me out of the torture dungeons and we walked home back to Master Isil's Mansion by the Slavers bay. All the dragons in Master Isils group are roaring at each other and laughing it looks like they're having a good conversation with each other. I do not have a rider so I walk next to them, but keeping pace with them is easy. The idea of running away did cross my mind however if I did run away how could I escape the city without people noticing me. Humans need special clearance with their masters to leave. The city is surrounded by walls that are two hundred feet high.

We are almost at Master Isil's mansion it is a magnificent place located near the golden pyramid. It has a huge garden that human slave gardeners are tending to at this moment. Most of the plants have been exported from the rest of the world. It is also the greenest part in the city as everywhere else is palms and desert. It is another way to show Master Isil's wealth as you have to walk through the garden to the entrance of Master Isil's mansion. However, we just walk past over to the large arena located next to the garden. The Iqosha slaves live underground of the arena which has small, dark and barren cells. It is not a place to call home sweet home...

While walking Master Isil deliberately pointed with his tail for me to look up as we walked to the entrance of the arena where the slaves are kept. That was when I saw it... The boy I tried to save hung up on a cross dead in the excruciating heat.


	4. Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Four

**Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Four**

Lexiana's Story has entirely changed from what it once was. I realized that her being wealthy is not as interesting or as motivational. So I changed her backstory.

Five years ago I remember like it was yesterday. It was a beautiful sunny day in Vulkania the people are out and about doing their shopping or whatever business they need to do. But many people are celebrating because today is the day for the peace treaty to be signed between the Red Draconium Empire and the Green Draconium Empire. The two nations who have always fought each other for the superiority of land and power. My land is the Red Draconium Empire and we were the ones to put our hands out for peace. But over hearing some people and even dragons some do not sound so confident. Many proclaim that our Empress should be there, but she could not attend due to her being heavy with child. The peace treaty was being hosted at Mille Voix the Turquoises capital City. A place where both nations can go without fearing the other.

I realized I was distracted and quickly started to head to Lord Pohzars mansion to apply for a job as a handmaiden. I have just turned fifteen years old and my mother says it is time for me to get a job to help sustain the family. I hoped to work in the dragon racing stables but the uprising and delicate nature of human and dragon relations here stopped the sport. My older sister Plamya is a trained handmaiden and works for Princess Regina the eldest daughter of Empress Vatra. Plamya asked the royal advisors but unfortunately, they did not need any more handmaidens or they desired people with actual experience.

But fortunately, they did mention a few nobles who are looking for help. So my sister wrote a small list so I can visit them to ask if they will take me. We are lucky to receive an education since our mother is a teacher. Across the city near the ocean is Lord Pohzars mansion. Lord Pohzar owns the larger dragon fruit, lemons, bananas and pineapple plantations across the nation. Obscenely wealthy and are known to be close and good friends to the royal family.

I started to rush through the city, the mansion is so far away from my home. We live in an area called Volcanic Run. It is the middle-class part of the city and is known not to be safest naturally considering that it is the closest area to the volcano. The large wall edge surrounding my home section is made out of volcanic rock and the wall sits at two hundred feet high. It has been there for thousands of years and was built to protect us from the lava that sometimes seeps from the volcano. The volcano is very much alive but it has never erupted as our ancestors have lived here for thousands of years and there is no record of such an event.

Through the twists and turns of the busy streets, I finally approached the Pohzar mansion. It was built out of volcanic rock with carvings with fire signatures and as you get closer it looks like the carvings look like they contain flowing lava. I see the guards walking up to me they wear bright read armour made out of iron and red draconium. The armour plating is bright red and under armour is maroon coloured. It looked amazing as it had immense fire details all over it. The queens' guard has similar armour sets but they are so much more elaborate.

They immediately asked me in a defensive tone as to why I am here. I explained my reasoning and I gave them a piece of paper that my sister had written with the advisors. They looked at each other and then looked at me. They agreed to take me in.

Being inside the mansion was something else the volcanic rocks look like it has been polished like it was marble. It shined when the sun hit it and when I walked past the massive pillars they glowed red like the ones outside. I followed close behind the guards and I see a small feeble man walk out of a study that looks like a throne room. The guards stopped and looked up. The little man walked with a limp and he had a cane to balance. He slowly headed towards me and I smiled with a nod.

"We have someone here to see if you have a position as handmaiden". One of the guards said. He had such a commanding voice it was hard not to be turned on by it. "Hello," I said sheepishly I was so nervous I almost couldn't contain it. I held my bag tightly as I grinned. It was very awkward since I also just interrupted the guard.

"Hello" he replied back with a stern confidence. "A handmaiden, eh?" He looks up at me and grinned. I admit it was hard to look at his face considering his hair is bright red and orange and shaped like a flame. "Um…Yes, my sister and the royal advisors said you were looking for help." I replied trying my hardest to look confident. This is very clearly my first interview for a job. But my family is depending on it. He looks at me up and down and even walks around me. I had no idea why he would walk around me but I did not like the feeling that I had at the time. Now I realise he was probably just an old pervert. He was just silent as he was thinking as he was stroking his fiery red beard.

"Sadly you seem like a nice girl but I have no more need of handmaidens as my daughters already have new trained appointed ones." He looks at me and then frowns. "I am sorry girl but I have no need for you here."

I frowned as the guards turned around to escort me out of the building. "Will you please give me a chance my lord?" I screamed out. He then quickly turned around and told me no and not to push anymore. I realized I pushed my limits so I turned around and walked with the guards to exit the place.

I exited the property and started to walk through the city. It is now late afternoon as the heat and humidity is now at its peak. Good thing I wore my light orange and yellow dress which helps with the heat. I slowed down my pace deliberately as I didn't want to reveal to my family that I failed to get the job. I know there will be others but it still it is no fun to tell them of my failures.

I finally reached home when the sun looks like its beginning to set and I knocked on my front door. My mother answered and tried greeted me happily. However, when she saw my face she toned down her happiness trying to hide her disappointment. She knew I was unsuccessful. She lets me inside and I talked about my day and meeting Lord Pohzar. She sighed and looked at me as she is not sure of what to do.

"Hows daddy?" I asked. Mum looked at me and sighed again. He has been bedridden for the past few months after an accident in the mines. Since then mum has been a bit distant from me and my sisters. Sometimes talking to her it seems she's not even there or she is just not listening to us.

"He is slowly getting better… He will never be able to work in the mines again". Those words she said made my heart sink. But it made me feel a bit relieved because working in the Red Draconium mines is incredibly dangerous. All it took was a spark of unbalanced raw energy and fire to cause an explosion that killed ten dragons, seven people and injured many others including dad. We use the draconium to make gear, gadgets and weapons but before then it has to go through a process of stabilization before use and rarely it's unsuccessful. After all, we are playing with fire and terrible things can happen…

"LEXI!" As I hear a shout bursting inside the house. It is my little sister Jamil. She runs to me with open arms and I pick her up spinning her around and she laughs with complete joy. Jamil is the joy of our family at the age of ten years old she is very bright and dreams to be a teacher like mum. She always tries to cheer everyone up even through tough times.

My mother is an amazing teacher but she was the only one able to take care of father after the accident. I tried but I do not have great healing hands or have knowledge of applying medicine and bandages. I accidentally hurt him at one point and caused an inflammation on the burns on his left arm. He was at the hospital for a while but they said he could go home and we can afford only so many home doctor visits. So it is time for me to work and my mother stay at home for dad and Jamil. I miss Plamya but the perks of being a handmaiden they live at the place they work for. So my sister lives in the palace. She sends us money in support in which we are very grateful for. But I do sorely miss the times that we are together when we used to play cards and be a family.

Once mum and Jamil started to cook dinner I walked into my father's room. We had a one level house made out of volcanic bricks so at least we didn't have to haul him up and down stairs. He was lying in bed covered with bandages and his right leg was lifted in the air by pillows because it was broken. He was burned everywhere and his skin needed to be constantly oiled. I sat next to him on his bed and held his hand, I said hello to him and discussed my day. I tried my hardest not to cry, it was so difficult seeing him like this. I know he is conscious because he opens his eyes and groans as if he is trying to reply. I oiled some parts of his body and headed to the kitchen when mum said dinner is ready.

Delicious tomato cold soup and bread which does wonders for a warm night. I ate all of my fill and thanked my sister and mother for the great meal. Afterwards mum took the soup to dad so he could have dinner. I helped Jamil clean up and put all the dishes away.

Once we were finished mum, Jamil and I sat and played cards for a little while. It was fun, it really felt a bit like old times when we were all together as a family. However, our enjoyment was short lived when the town crier rang his bell announced news, which we hoped would never happen.

Our Emperor has been murdered…

Everyone ran outside their homes and ran to the crier. Mum, Jamil and I ran out as quick as we could as everyone else. Dragons also huddled to see what was going on. The crier suddenly had a massive crowd in front him shouting at him in fear and hysteria. He had no choice but ask his dragon to mag him onto the houses nearby roof and waved his hands to signal to silence everyone.

"ALL THOSE WHO HEAR ME! TONIGHT IS A SAD NIGHT! FOR OUR EMPEROR CONSORT DAXIAN PAVUS HAS BEEN MURDERED BY NONE OTHER THAN THE GREEN EMPIRES LEADER ARMAN KAISER! THE SO-CALLED PEACE TREATY CEREMONY IS INCOMPLETE DISARRAY! MOST RED DRACONIUM ASSOCIATES WILL HEAD HOME IMMEDIATELY FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY! THE EMPRESS AND HER FAMILY IS IN MOURNING. THERE WILL BE UPDATES TOMORROW!"

Everyone surrounding me including my mother started to cry and roar to respect the Emperor. Even though dragons are fighting for their plight, they had no hatred for their Emperor. He was known to everyone as a kind man and he had hope for many as he did not come from wealth. He created his own wealth and became something of himself. He married an Empress who loves and respects him. She is now a widow with three children and another is on the way.

But this is why I remembered this day so well from five years ago… This is the night that war is going to begin again.


	5. Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Five

The smell of food and spices cover the markets in this early morning. The cooking of fresh meat and seafood is everywhere and the place is crowded. We are at the peace meadow located just outside the city of Lan-Se. The yearly food festival is on and so many people and dragons want to try what the cooks have to offer. Anyone can attend the rich and the poor. It is my favourite time of year as this time marks the anniversary of my family winning the civil war two hundred and thirty five years ago. The Zhenjin family ruled as tyrants for hundreds of years and they eventually killed the last of our golden ancients who are highly revered in the world. My family who are lesser nobles organized a rebellion. The leader was Ju-Long Ning who my sister is named after and with her strength and resilience succeeded against the Zhenjin Empire.

Even though the Gold Empire still ruled over Dragon City at this point, after the civil war my family repaired the relationship and trust that was broken by the Zhenjin family and our nations old dictator politics. Unfortunately, the Gold Empire was destroyed fifteen years ago and my nation could not help as my mother deemed it too dangerous to go against a newly powerful re-formed Black Draconium Empire who has taken the city and state.

I wanted to stop thinking, so I closed my eyes and take a deep breath in and all smells are magnificent. My mouth started to salivate. My stomach growling in anticipation for all the food. My mind has been thinking so hard of what to eat first, so many tough choices. Suckling Pig, Roast duck, Dragon Fruit Chicken, Salted Fish, all variety of curries and sauces that can have with rice or specially crafted noodles. I could go on and on of what all the stalls had here. The meadow is massive and it is covered with stalls, people and dragons. Although the markets are huge, it is not as large as it used to be. Even though it celebrated our civil war victory other nations joined in to share their own food cultures. It became a sort of worldwide event that everyone is welcome to enjoy. Sadly not everyone can enjoy these events anymore as our Blue Draconium land borders have become stricter. Black Draconium Associates and civilians are under high surveillance due to a recent slave trade being exposed. This includes Light Green and Orange Empires civilians as Light Green is under Blacks occupation and Orange is close allies with them. The Citizens from the Red and Green Empires must be security checked as they have been at war with each for the past five years. White, Turquoise, Light Blue, Brown and Purple Empires we still have good communication with and many of their civilians live here. There is also the case of the dragon separatists and subjugators who try to rally against the humans to destroy or enslave us. They are rare here but there is a few who have tried but fail as the dragons live with us in peace and they easily ratted them out with the dragon court.

But seeing all of the music, dancing and food markets bringing everyone together makes me happy. It also makes my family happy as they are the ones who created the event because my family loves food. It is to also remember our roots because we were small lords because Ju-Long Ning cooked a dish that made all the lords dragon or human fall to their knees. Well... That's all I knew anyway but no one knows what the dish was, what it contained or who she served it too. So it's a mystery, which everyone likes to make theories about it.

While walking through the crowded meadow there is a crowd of dragons hovering the chocolate stalls as their lives depended on it. Humans do not even try to go there as they fear they will be crushed. But I don't blame the dragons, chocolate is an expensive delicacy here, especially now since the cocoa tree plantations here do not grow as great cocoa beans. We used to get our cocoa beans with the food trade with the Red Draconium Empire as they have the climate and land for it. But since they have been at war the trade has been dangerous and scarce for them so prices of such ingredients grew astronomically. This has been the only time I have seen chocolate be cheap for a long time.

"Still thinking, are you? You're not even supposed to be here Lei". A deep male voice crept up behind me. I quickly turned around and saw it was my bodyguard Zheroh. He was wearing our traditional armour. With Blue armour with lighting bolt details which is our Empires insignia. He always keeps his helmet off as he tries to show off his long and beautiful black hair. He also has a gorgeous face with his soft dark skin, cleft chin, large pink eyes, large lips and chiselled jaw. He hates having hair anywhere else on his body so he shaves all the time. He always smells nice because I always give him, my best perfumes to use. He always smells of roses which is my favourite scent, it easily overpowers the smell of the food surrounding us. He also looks pretty threatening since he carries his huge spear that is shaped like a lightning bolt. Also on his belt, he has a sheathed dagger which also looks like a lightning bolt. Even though they should feel threatened cause if anything happens to me Zheroh knows how to use his weapons and mag energy power to their full extent. He might not be the smartest man but yet can still figure out who I am even in my disguise. I am wearing a black haired wig which covers my blue hair and wearing the basic robes which only have one layer to them. With long sleeves and wearing a black belt to hold my robes together, it is a beautiful flowing outfit. It is was most of our citizens wear, nice and basic clothes.

Zheroh is right though I should not be here. I should be back at the palace meeting with political officials along with the rest of my family. After all, I am a prince, I actually have to do princely duties every now and then... My family will not make an official appearance at the festival until its last day to give the final speeches, which is a few days away. I'm usually a quiet person who does not usually leave the palace grounds, however, I love this festival and Zheroh knows it as well.

"Oh come on Zheroh, let's go and try some food and then we head back to palace". I smiled and quickly grabbed his hand, to drag him to the nearest food stall which has the suckling pigs. Zheroh is much stronger and taller than I am but he does not go against me. He does his job well, he makes me feel relaxed and I can be myself around him. I have known Zheroh since as long as I can remember, he is a few years older than me. We trained in fighting, Martial arts together as Zheroh wanted to learn our way of fighting since it is different where he is from. His family originated from the Purple Empire, who has a well-known reputation of military power. Zherohs' family have a history of being soldiers and military personnel. So it is no surprise Zheroh wanted to be part of that life as well. What makes it easier is that I have never been in real danger as I am not the heir or the leader of the nation. I'm just an heir to spare that leaves the castle grounds if necessary.

Looking at Zheroh and then seeing the cook I ordered two pork belly pieces with crispy crackling, one for me and one for Zheroh. We walked around eating our delicious pieces of pork while discussing what I was meant to do today. Seeing the noble family of Raiton who rules our nation's second largest city in the south. Then a traditional anniversary dinner ceremony that my family does every year. I then I ask Zheroh how he has been with his family and they have been good, just working everyday lives like most people. We then stand and joke for a while, as he teases about my outfit and how he knows I have much better taste than this.

When we finished eating our pieces of pork we walked to the curry egg stall and ate one of those. Afterwards walking around we ate salted fish and rice. It was lucky they are small portion as it is normal for everyone to try and eat everything and it is all cheap so it is easily affordable. Zheroh then says the day is quickly going and we need to head to back to the palace. I clapped my hands to together and in a cute voice ask if we can eat some cakes topped with sugar. Even though I feel like, that I'm so full I feel like I'm about to burst. But I really wanted a piece of cake. I know he could not resist that... He rolls his eyes and smiled. He then takes my hand and takes me to the cake stall and orders for both of us a small cake. Soft and moist delicious cake, it could not have been better. I was going to spend the morning alone but having Zheroh around made it so much better. It has become blatantly obvious that I love this man... Zheroh then mentions that I'm blushing like a tomato. I gently push him and he barely budges.

"I am NOT" I retorted while trying not to laugh. He then smiles at me with his pearly white teeth and then looks down and thinks a little. He knows what I am thinking, I just hope he feels the same. However, if we have been found out acting like this, Zheroh will not be able to work with me anymore. There are no laws saying I cannot be with another male, my older brother's friend Shiro has a relationship with another man. But since I am a royal and we have to be well behaved with discipline and I have to be an example to our citizens. We cannot just fall in love with our servants or lower class people in general...

"We must go now your highness!" He teases and then grabs my hand to drag me out of the festival. He knows not to call me that personally... He only does when he gets annoyed with me. But he has to call me that in public and in front of my family. However I admit we are not keeping a low profile, it is getting harder to hide every day... The public look at us and I hope they don't recognize who I am.

We head out of the festival and nearby is a dragon meditation temple. The wooden temple is massive, made out of wood from the ancient elder Biru trees which give the building a natural blue look. Extremely tough and durable as much as rock... It is only unique in our nation. The blue draconium minerals under this land affected the Biru trees. Recently the Empress, my mother has banned the builders to build from such trees as they take thousands of years to properly grow. Our palace gardens have many baby ones growing. They are even more beautiful when in bloom during spring as the leaves fall and pink flowers bloom and glow.

Looking at the temple there are two large dragon statues facing the door as it looks like they are protecting the temple. I left my dragon Ponderrah there as he cannot stand crowded places. Even though humans are not allowed inside the temple the dragon priest elder lets me in alone to retrieve Ponderahh. The elder dragon is taller than most dragons I have seen. Like most of the dragons here they are blue draconium oriented so much of their details and scales are blue. Four long slender legs which give him perfect speed and jumping prowess. Two large shoulder appendages that flap like wings as he walks. I believe our kind of dragons is one of the most beautiful in the world. I walked through the massive temple halls and looking around at the individual rooms as dragons are meditating in complete silence. It is one of the most peaceful places in the city and all dragons are welcome for refuge. The elder dragon stops before a room and with claw presses a large dragon claw button. The door shifts downwards and there I saw him. It looks like he is asleep.

I stomp over making sure he can hear me coming. I don't want to spook the baby. As I got closer Ponderrahs right large ear pricks up and he slowly lifts his head and turns to me. He opens his two pure white eyes open and tries to look at my direction.

He is a blind dragon. He is a very gentle boy and has difficulty navigating anywhere where he goes. I scratch the top of his head next to his bonemark which is shaped like a lightning bolt and said hello and to wake up the sleepy head. He smiles softly as I can see the two bottom fangs of his mouth. He groans a little and yawns as he feels very tired, but he manages to get up. As a dragon of his kind and age, he is small. Even according to our dragon ambassador Shun Shun who is one of the rare dragons who can speak fluent human tongue. Ponderrahs dragon speech is incoherent and is hard to understand. Instead of roaring, purring or growling it is screeching and squeaks. He has improved since Shun Shun is teaching him but he has a long way to go...

I grab the saddle that lies in the corner of the room and placed it on the back of his neck. His mag energy holds the saddle into place, so it looks like the saddle is levitating slightly. After making sure the saddle is secure, Ponderrah lowers his head so I can climb on.

I have special controllers that help him to steer. The controller end softly taps his ears and he goes in that direction. His gate is also different to other dragons as his front left foot had been broken years ago and hasn't healed properly. So there is always a limp. But it doesn't cause him pain. He's a strong little dragon...

We say goodbye to the dragon elder and leave the temple. Zheroh uses a purple glowing arm wristband which has a button on it and it calls his dragon Tentara to him. Tentara rushes towards us and we all happily greet him. He must have been having fun at the festival since he had food around his mouth.

Like his friend and "owner", he is from the Purple Empire. But unlike where Blue dragons have four legs, these dragons have two. They are smaller than red dragons but they have thicker legs and tail which can make them jump extremely high. Tentara is highly competitive to the other dragons and has multiple gashes across his body. Some of the gashes have been made recently as you can see the ointment on the wounds.

Zheroh gets on Tentaras saddle and we both start to head off to the palace. It is time for me to be a prince again.


	6. Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Six

"THE WINNER IS PRINCE FREDERICK KAISER!" The announcer shouts out to the roaring crowd. A tournament has just finished and I just love hearing my own name. The crowd cheers at me and throws me flowers. Duryss who is behind me covered in green iron flowers roars, in delight and slams his left hoof on the ground. This excitement coming from him shakes the ground almost making me lose my footing. I gave a quick serious stare at those who tried to laugh at me.

It is a feeling I can never get over. Winning against the best jouster in the city should impress my father. Even though he is not even at the tournament to be impressed.

My opponent Sir Elrond bows before me and said how it was a privilege that a prince from the royal family defeated him. I asked him to remove his helmet and he takes it off and his beautiful long blonde hair streams out. Many of the women in the crowd screamed as soon as they see his face. His face is almost perfect except for the scar on his left eye. Light blues eyes, his perfect white skin that has been dirtied from hitting the ground, cleft chin and masculine cheek bones. There is no doubt many men are jealous of the female attention that he receives. Hell, even I am and I have my share of women pleasure.

He then gave me an interesting stare and I gave him my hand so he can kneel and kiss my family's signature ring. I smiled at him as he gracefully walks off the stage while he is waving towards the crowd. The women are still screaming for him even after a while when he left. Some women even tried to chase him but got stopped by the guards.

The announcer begins the final speech to close the ceremony as he hands me the Warhammer of Alcuus. A large hammer that is almost the size of me and the intricate designs are based on the Iron artists of our past. It is beautiful as it glows green in my presence. The green draconium metal in my bones reacts to certain weapons and environments which can give this sort of effect. The whole hammer is made out of the green metal which is pure and raw. The only process it had is to be carved into the hammer shape. It looks similar but smaller to my fathers, which he carries with him everywhere. My basic old worn out hammer sits on Duryss's saddle. I definitely don't need that worthless hunk of junk anymore.

I grab the heavy hammer with both hands and held it above my head. The crowd roared in excitement both humans and dragons alike. The tournament is now officially over and we now get to leave. I climb onto Duryss's saddle and leave the platform first with everyone clapping and cheering while still throwing flowers.

After a while, with my guards, once we left the spectacle we started to head back to palace. The palace is located at the very top of the mountain of which it can take a long time for peasants to climb up the mountain. I'm not sure how long it takes... But I am sure it is long. Lucky for me since I am a royal family member we can use large elevators to reach the top so it does not take as long for us. The elevator was once controlled with mechanisms of gold draconium technology but since such metals don't exist anymore it was difficult for it to function without it. It would have been even better if we have portals like the Black Draconium Empire and old Empire of Gold however no matter how much we tried our green draconium metal it does not resonate well in magic teleportation. The Black Draconium Empire gives us weapons and a teleportation portal to transport to their home of Inclementia.

My great ancestor Emperor Tanzen got the idea to enslave dragons to pull the elevator instead. It worked like a charm and for a two-hundred years, dragons have been pulling these ancient elevators. It took at least ten bull dragons to pull each of these heavy contraptions, with a human controller who makes sure that the dragons do their job.

As we reached the long elevators there was a whole group of people and dragons huddled and shouting. Something is clearly wrong. My guard immediately tells me to stop and they pull out their own hammers from their sheaths from the back.

"WE ARE STARVING! WE HAVEN"T HAD A FULL DELIVERY OF FOOD IN WEEKS! WE MUST SEE THE EMPEROR" A man shouted from the crowd near the elevator. He was shouting towards the noble count Ducard who just entered the elevator. Ducards dragon Elfricard roars in defiance to try and shut anyone up and follows shortly behind his lord. Ducard just remains silent and is ignoring everyone there. The dragons who pull the massive elevator to up refused to budge. The controller began whipping them and smashing them with his hammer. The dragons tried to mag him away but he is trained to suppress mag energy so it does not affect him. The controller shouted for the dragons to get moving and he is getting more impatient waving his hammer around with full force. So much so a dragon took a huge blow to the head and collapsed. The dragon next to him shrieked as if he was crying and the rest of the dragons begin pulling the elevator up. The dragon on the floor looks dead as there is blood all over his body as it twitches. His body and his friend next to him connected by a harness is in distress which he vomits on the floor and then collapses. The dragons ahead of them who are still connected by harnesses had now the harder tasks of carrying two more heavy dead weights along with an elevator full of noble humans and dragons. Serves them slave's right... They should have never tried to revolt along with the protesters.

Some of the crowd who witnessed however immediately became restless after seeing such action and they chased after the controller. The controller fled and the guards surrounding the elevator started to attack the protestors. Spears, mag energy and hammers were being used in their full glory killing these traitors and nuisances.

I pulled my new large hammer out of its sheath glowing green in its full glory and Duryss roared huffing and heavy breathing ready for a fight. However, our guards stopped us, immediately telling us to back away and move away to another elevator that is not far off from here. Duryss roars in protest against them, even though he can speak human tongue he doesn't have too in this situation.

I am not afraid of a fight and I do not like it when other people interfere with my affairs. I should never have to move or be afraid of the lower class. The guards begging for me to move away, but the violence ahead of us, is like a beautiful song and I cannot ignore it. I love it.

However, during the protestors fighting one human managed to reach the Massive chain link that connects the dragons harness to the elevator. He climbs up the chain several feet as if was an effortless task. I started to scream for the guards to make them notice the man climbing up the elevator shaft. However, the screaming and roars block my voice out. So I decided to ride with Duryss into the crowd. Duryss crushed many people and smaller dragons through the crowd severely injuring or killing them.

I grabbed out my hammer and swung at the protestors injuring many in the process. I admit I tried my hardest to make sure not to kill them however many of these will people will be sentenced to life in slavery or death anyway.

Duryss and I reached the bottom of the shaft. The slave dragons are still pulling the elevator up. "Mag me!" I commanded Duryss and he obliged. With a burst of green magnetic energy, a stream materializes from Duryss. Which connects with me and lifts me high above to try and reach the man. However, as I almost reached him I noticed he was carrying a bright red box. It was made out of Red Draconium.

It was a Red Draconium explosive. The man accidentally knocked the box on the massive chain causing the case to crack. But he did not notice as he still kept climbing. The box began to glow brightly and it looked like it was beginning to burn. The man began to yell as he was lit on fire and the draconium box started to glow even brighter.

I immediately yelled at duryss to bring me down and he does as quickly as he can. However, as soon as I landed back onto my saddle a massive explosion happened from where the man was. Metal bars, fire, dirt and rocks blew out, landing on everyone below. It was deafening and everything went silent even though it was clear everyone was screaming around me.

Then soon after the explosion another loud noise happened. It was just as loud as the explosion since I have lost my hearing I managed to hear it and the shaking of the ground it caused. I felt disoriented but Duryss is managing to get a hold off himself very quickly. He took me and rode towards my guards who are still fighting. My hearing eventually cleared up and began to think normally again.

My Brother's soldiers have appeared to rectify the situation and it ended quickly. In their full green armour and large dragons who are also in green armour. The protestors immediately stopped and lifted their hands up. My eldest brother Grand Prince Arman Kaiser appeared. Heir to the Iron Crown and Green Draconium Empire.

He's a soft idiot.

"Please drop your weapons protestors... I wish to not shed further bloodshed".

He is well-liked with the people as they dropped their weapons. Many of the soldiers arrested them and are taking them up the other elevator which is located on the other side of the mountain. When the dirt settled the damage could fully be realized... The massive chain link broke from the explosion which made the elevator collapse. Inside the elevators is a pile of corpses. Ducard, Elficard, guards and other nobles lied in their pools of blood.

If looks could kill, Arman looked at me and Duryss. He nodded in complete disappointment. However, I never needed his approval or care... It was fathers' approval that I most wanted. Arman ordered my guards to take me and Duryss by force and we all took the elevator that was closest to the one destroyed. The one that my brother descended on. Armans' dragon Endrich just looks at us like we are idiots... Endrich is Duryss's uncle and is much older than him and it shows with his size. He snorts at Duryss and chuffed.

As the elevator doors shut I knew what was going to come. With Armans request the guards did not enter with us, it was just us and our dragons. "I cannot believe you!" Arman yells at me like I'm a four-year-old. I rolled my eyes. The elevator shifts and begins its trail upwards.

"I cannot believe you and Duryss injured and killed many civilians!" His tone was serious I admit I have never heard him use this tone. Quite amazing really... He usually is soft-spoken with words and sounds like a soft idiot most of the time. He Physically he looks like our old man. Strong with large muscles, strong long legs with large feet. He is taller than me... He has a bald head but has a long black beard which is starting to grey due to his age. Green tattoos all over his arms and face that he always shows with pride. He also has tattoos around his body but it is always covered. Out of all similarities of looks, he acts nothing like father.

"Not to mention you rigged a tournament to make yourself WIN?!"

Okay, that took me by surprise. "I did not kill anyone...I injured them but I did not kill them. They attacked a controller which is against the law and one man blew up an elevator killing Ducard and his associates. A punishment that is ruled by death. After all, they are only peasants". I tried not to mention the tournament as I don't know how much info he has.

"I knew of the situation at the elevator station, father refused to tend to it so I did. I was heading there to try and appease to their problems. Unfortunately, the situation got out of hand before I got there... You did not help. Many civilians saw you two attacking the protestors. A prince who just attacks people on a whim even though he does not have too... You are not a judge Fred. You are a Prince and people should look up to you... As well that you need to keep yourself safe and don't go blindly into danger again".

I rolled my eyes again. "I look up to father... He is our leader and a powerful man. He would have like to hear what I have done!" I cannot stand Arman's continuous goody too shoo speeches.

"Sad how I believe that will be true," Arman said with sadness. For the past few years, there have been many problems in the palace surrounding my brother and father. How they never get along and how the heir to the throne is a pure mother's boy. I am not close to mother as she always preaches like Arman is doing right now. Father embraces me, unlike these idiots. I am destined for greatness they just always ignore it.  
"I also like how Elrond's debts have suddenly been covered... It was so close to the deadline that he should have been preparing to leave to the war again." Arman then quickly changing the subject. He knows that I love father more than him and mother so now he, of course, is going to lecture me on something else... I just looked to Arman and he smirks a little. He thinks I'm an idiot.

"Oh, seriously Fred... You beating Sir Elrond at a tournament. That's laughable..." Arman chuckled. I gave Arman a shrug and told him to shut up. "Any normal person or dragon would have been arrested and put onto trial. Good thing you are a member of the royal family. Knowing father he will be lenient on you". I sighed and looked a bit more at him. I was really an idiot in that regard, but they will have to pry my new hammer from my cold dead hands.

We all stood in silence as we approached the higher levels on the city up the mountain. The palace was once a giant cave that was on top of the mountain. After thousands of years, it was sculptured and built to look like a palace. The main entrance of the palace cave has huge green draconium gates with two sculptures of bull class dragons on each side.

The elevator stops at the top and we all walk out. There was a large troupe of guards waiting for us to guide us back to the castle. As we approached the large gate a familiar voice is heard.

"Your Royal Highnesses thank goodness you are safe and sound!"

I look up and its one of our advisors Sir Gunter, he is standing on the observation post. He commanded the gates to be opened and they open in magnificent splendour. As the gate fully opened the palace entrance is in clear view.

Sir Gunter ran down to us as fast as he could and is quickly exhausted when he reached us. He is a very fat man... Not even handsome at that with his buck teeth, fat cheeks, small legs and feet, over pungent smell of roses, a large mole on the left of his neck near his chin that is incredibly distracting. He is also very annoying to deal with.

Duryss deliberately roars at Gunter to scare him. It never ceases to make me laugh as it always so easy to scare him. Arman and his dragon just look at us. Arman has clearly had enough of me, just as well that I have had enough of him...

We all head into the palace main hall when another few voices that I know can be heard. "Welcome home your royal highness!" as a small girl curtsied in front of Arman. It is my youngest sibling, my sister Rayna. The only daughter of my father and mother. My oldest brother who is Arman is forty-four and Rayna is ten. Arman kneels down to her level and gives her a small gift. Arman has his own family with a wife and three children. He treats Rayna as if she is one of his daughters since he believes that Rayna doesn't get as well treated like the rest of us. It is unusual in our empire to treat girls in special ways such as giving them an education. Some noble girls do get educated, but it not encouraged... It distracts them of the future of becoming future wives and mothers.

Rayna hugs Armon and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you so much Arman!" She smiles happily and quickly turns to me. We only see each other at meal breaks when we are together with the family. I admit I don't even try to connect with her as there is really no need to...I am twelve years older than her and I took the choice not to be a part of her life. But I say hello to her regardless. She looks at me and the smile is clearly fake and says hello to me back. It felt awkward...

After that moment of awkwardness, we all headed to the main hall where the Iron Throne sits. The chamber is huge with all the rock pillars having a green hue that glows even brighter when we walk past. We are walking to the throne. It is the world's biggest throne made out of pure green crystal draconium and iron. Placed high on a pedestal so he can see everyone below him. With the wall carving showing how our empire was founded right behind it. It is purely majestic, I even dream of sitting and looking down at everyone as I sit on that throne. However, it is forbidden with a punishment of prison or death, even if you are a family member.

We all stand together in front of the throne and that is when we hear the large door on the right open. My father storms through with his two guards who are smaller than him. They are pretty much his drinking buddies and with fathers walking it definitely looks like he has had a few drinks. However father looks extremely pissed and I can't tell if it is aimed at me, the drinks he's had or just angry at what happened at the elevator. He stumbles slowly up the stairs, it felt like time has slowed. He finally reaches the throne and stands in front. When he faced us we all kneel and all in unison say "Your Majesty". He then sits on throne stroking his grey beard and sighs in annoyance. We all stand back up and waited for father to speak.

"LEAVE HERE GIRL! YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!" He is pointing to Rayna. Father doesn't call her by her name she is just "the girl". I think he believes it is easier that way... He doesn't even remember what some of my brother's names are. Everyone stares down at her making it very obvious that she is not welcome. It is very clear that she is trying not to cry and she is clearly afraid of father. Arman goes down to her level once again and softly tells her to leave and she will see him at dinner. She quickly kisses him on the cheek and goes out the door which father entered which leads to the dining halls and kitchens.

"So... I take it that the protest matters have been solved Arman? Very annoying that my advisor kept on bugging me about it. Thank you for going in my stead". As father leans to right resting his head on his hand. He looks like he is trying so hard to stay awake.

"Well... sort of your majesty... Many of the protestors are asking for food, dragon equality and pay rises in the mining communities. I went as fast as I could to rectify the situation and hear their plights" Arman quickly answered. "However the peaceful protestors immediately became violent as one of the controllers needlessly killed a dragon worker. During the fight, one protester managed to ride the elevator chain and climbed himself far enough with an explosive. But it was a weapon from the Red Draconium Empire, as we found its fragments in the ruins. Raw Red Draconium which is extremely unstable at the best of times and I have ordered a few guards to take it away into quarantine. The flame of the initial explosion melted the chains and beams like lava which made the whole entire elevator structure collapse. We are not sure if he is a part of the protestors or he was an agent of The Red Empire, who just used it as a cover."

This did not even cross my mind... Could that protestor be a Red Draconium agent? The city has been so peaceful it is easy to forget that there is a war happening. Peasants are annoying as usual but the Red Empire bringing the war to our doorstep... Things are going to change drastically. Father is still stroking his beard as he is thinking of what to do.

"Torture all of the protestors that you have arrested for information. Then put them for slavery in the mines. As for the noble elevators put at least fifteen humans and five dragon guards outside each one."

"What no death penalties your majesty?" I replied back. Duryss groans very well knowing what I did is wrong. I really should have kept my mouth shut. He hates being asked questions. But I was really curious... He always sentences these people to die. Why spare them all of a sudden? Has our city workers depleted that much...

"Do not question me, boy!" He snarled back as soon as I asked. He will never answer that question. Maybe I can ask Arman later.

"But your majesty... There are only so many guards... Many of them are fighting in the war". A guard quickly pointed out. The Emperor lifted his head and realizes this. "Then order many of the guards from the lower peasant city and move them to the elevators. Our nobles must be protected at all costs, most of the peasants down there are worthless. "

"Yes, your majesty..." The guard trying to hide his hesitation.

"That is enough for today I shall take my leave and all of you go back doing whatever it is, you all are doing..." The emperor shouted as if he has no more patience anymore. A very short meeting indeed, Arman didn't even mention about me and tournament. Probably saving it for a dinner discussion or in my private quarters tonight.

I looked at Arman who is still next to me and he looked angry. His brow has furrowed and is breathing heavy. I don't really care much of what father just said but he certainly does. The Emperor stood up and we all quickly bow before him as he leaves. I tried my hardest not giggle as he keeps on stumbling down the steps. Last time a man who laughed at my father, he had his tongue cut out in front of everyone at the ball. Now no one laughs unless he laughs first, it is very awkward. When he finally left the room I hear sighs of relief and Arman requests for all the guards to leave.

It was just us two again.

"You and Duryss really need a bath... Dinner should be ready soon. I will see you at dinner" Arman and his dragon head through the massive door on the right which is the dining hall.

"Well... Today has certainly been a hell of a day" Duryss spoke in a heavy and tired tone. He has barely spoken all day but then he is a dragon of few words. Usually, its profanity while mocking or insulting someone. He learned the arts of the human tongue by the Dragon Elder Brutaris. It is hard for the dragon to master the language but it can be done. It is labelled as an ancient technique in which a few priests even care to learn about nowadays... It's a nice and lazy position to have.

"It certainly has been... You covered in dirt and blood. Let's go get ourselves cleaned up". We go our separate ways as Duryss lives on the bottom levels of the palace and I live on the higher levels. I admit Duryss is luckier than many dragons, they do not have a status like us humans do. He is called a bull class dragon who have large hooves for feet and is stocky built. Their legs are short and have large broad faces with horns on top of their heads. They are very slow at speed but they make up for it in strength. Some of these dragons can grow into massive sizes that you can call them mountains. It takes special but difficult powers and years of training to achieve such large powerful physiques. Only Duryss dreams of achieving such stature but knowing him though he would misuse it.

I placed my new hammer in my room on my weapon rack where my old one used to sit. I walked into my bathroom and called for Delphina my ever beautiful servant girl. "Yes, your majesty?" She walks in all chirpy in her see-through robe. Even though she is meant to wear a handmaiden outfit I can order her to wear whatever I like, so I make her wear something that does not have to leave up to the imagination. Although if she is out of my room to do other duties she must wear appropriate attire. Beautifully tall and slender, supple breasts, white skin, long purple hair and bright green eyes. "Get my bath ready". I ordered her and she quickly obliged. It took a while for the water to heat up as the water flow from the stream in cave palace is cold. But Delphina and I definitely did help heat up the water eventually. She washed me in the bathtub naked and it is a treat for all senses. The smell of oils and perfume clouded my mind. I needed her after such a long day. After feeling my favourite kind of relief with her, I played with her in the tub for a while longer.

"Did you have good day your highness?" She innocently asked as she played with my hair as she was on top of me. "Please don't talk..." I told her I just want the moment between us just for me to be relieved again. I can't be bothered talking about it. She did show disappointment on her face, but I don't pay for her to talk. Once we both reached our peak we lied together in the tub. When I hear the knock on the door.

"It is time for dinner your highness!" I hear Armina my other servant girl through the door. I sigh and rolled my eyes and ordered Armina to stay at the door. Delphina left the bath and started to dry herself off. I let her off for the rest of the evening. She quickly gets changed into her normal clothes and leaves saying a nice goodbye to Armina. They are both very good friends. "Hello, your highness" As she bows. She is as beautiful as Delphina but she has black wavy hair and larger breasts. She helps me get dressed in my evening clothes which are royal robes. Which consists many layers of yellow underclothes, brown pants and thick green coats with puffy shoulders. I also wear my huge arrange of jewellery which alone can weigh a dragon down.

Afterwards, I tell Armina to wait for me in my room as I would need to have her company later. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and smack her ass. It feels so good to be clean and relieved again. I quickly race to the smaller dining room where my family waits. This is the smaller family dining room. It has a long rectangle table that can seat at least thirty people. Considering I am part of a huge family, the table is not so actually big. My father Emperor Arman is the farthest away sitting at the end on the largest iron chair that looks similar to the throne but smaller. My mother Empress Arlene is sitting to his left, my eldest brother Prince Arman the second. Since he is heir he sits to my father's right and sits on a smaller seat looking similar to father. On mothers side, I see my other brother's Bertrand, Garrick and Xavier. While on Armans side I see Rayna, William and the terror twins Hamlin and Welt. The table still feels empty because my other brothers Bhaltair, Elrik and Derrick decided to go to the war. I choose to sit next to Xavier as we get along well. Not everyone in this family gets along as we all have stubborn personalities or we just never had good communication since we are all at different ages.

I friendly punch Xavier on his right arm as he seems to have more interest in the book in front of him. "Hi, Xaver!" I screamed in his ear. Everyone looks at me since I was so loud. But at least I startled Xavier. "Hasn't anyone told you it is rude to read at the table?" Punching his shoulder again.

"Ow...Thanks, Fred. I have now lost my page". He sounded annoyed but in retaliation, he hits me back with the book. "NOT AT THE TABLE!" I hear our brother Arman shout out. I sit down and regained my composure, our meals are being prepared as we speak.

"You are late..." My father's voice sounded annoyed. "Sorry, your majesty for my lack of punctuality..." I began rethinking my actions. But to my surprise father started to laugh. His large belly laugh can be heard all throughout the castle. Everyone at the table just looked at him weirdly even mother. "However I am not mad at you Fred. I can tell by a particular skip in your step that you had fun... After today you certainly needed it. Good boy". As father lifts his wine glass. Well, look at that... He is not going to punish me for being late like everyone else usually does. But congratulates me for having sex.

Prince Arman, mother, Xavier and Rayna rolled their eyes as my other brothers laughed. "However about today Fred". My father's attitude quickly changed again. Father lets out a heavy sigh "You rigged a tournament today. Please do not make it so obvious". Just by looking at my mother and Prince Arman they really wanted to hit father and me. After all, father has a history of rigging tournaments but it is not common knowledge. At least I get to keep my new shiny hammer...

"I don't believe this father!"

Of course Arman has to say something and he continues. " What about the people Duryss and him injured or killed. During the protest riots?"

"I don't care... They disobeyed the law and you know disobey the law you are likely to get killed." Father is defending me and Arman is even more furious. He knows that he won't be able to change fathers mind about what Duryss and I did, so of course, he brings up the other matter.

"He rigged a tournament which is illegal. Don't you want us to prove our worth without cheating? Our mother clearly disapproves, just look at her face". Mother looks disappointed at me. She doesn't say many words in front of father as he usually yells at her as she cannot undermine his authority. But her looking at you alone can give you chills... Father just brushes it off and Arman is just bugging him. The only people that can annoy father is advisors that he usually ignores and Arman since he is the heir to the Iron Crown. Anyone else will be punished accordingly.

"Well instead of punishment, how about we send him away on a royal escort to Denver? A visit is due" Arman pitched in. As he was saying this I was drinking my wine and I spit it out making a mess on my food which has just been delivered to the table. "Me? Leave the city?" I have never left Demir in my life. They asked me of course, but I say no... I am happy annoying people, having sex and living in my life of luxury.

"That is actually a good idea. My advisors have been telling me to visit there for a long while now." Father said. HE IS ACTUALLY AGREEING WITH ARMAN! His advisors must have been really annoying him if he is considering sending me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." I said and I slamming my hands onto the table spilling drinks. "You do realise, there is a war happening and I am not going out there to risk my life! I am keeping my ass here!" I sit my ass down crossing my arms.

"Careful there Fred you look like a pouting two year old" William quickly chuckled in. All of my other dumbass brothers and sister chuckled at that retort. "Well at least unlike you William I am still fuckable no matter what I do". Williams smile immediately turned upside down. He really is ugly since he was burned all over his body, after some accident when he was little. It involved Rayna but I never fully cared to ask. William calling me out when he has a stupid fear of fire, he has no right to tell me shit. My older twin brothers just looked at me with complete disgust and nodded as they continued to eat. Rayna started to cry with William and Arman comforting her. Her sobbing quickly stopped when father told her to shut up. I had no idea why she was crying but she gets very annoying when she does. After spitting on my first plate I immediately ordered to replace with a new one. It is roast pork my most favourite meal. Once we all had our fill we all had small quiet conversations with each other at the table.

"You know I think it is good that you are leaving," Xavier whispered. I gave him a look of disgust. "No not like that... I mean you need to see more of the world". Xavier trying to fix his words as usual. I still kept my face in the same look. Xavier out of all my family wants me to leave... "You want me to go where I could be in actual danger?" I whispered back. "It's just Denver Fred. It's only a three day ride away, nowhere near the war front". Xavier pointed out to the city from a small map in the book that he is reading. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I don't care how long the trip is, I don't want to go.

Then I hear my father's commanding voice overriding everybody else's voice. "Frederick in two days you will prepare yourself and head down to the City of Denver". I really wanted to object but at this point in time. It is definitely not the best idea. Stupid Arman he knew that father would be a lazy ass and not do a regular royal checkup of the mining city. Who knows when he last visited that city?

But regardless my fate has been sealed it looks like I need to prepare myself to go on a small journey.


	7. Iolene Summers: Chapter Seven

**Iolene Summers: Chapter Seven**

Yesterday was so distressing, me gaining my womanhood and it had to be a public spectacle so everyone now knows. Old man Akvor proposing to marry me, which the thought alone makes me want to vomit. I lied in Marianas's bed most of all day yesterday and this morning. I had the meteor dream again which caused me to wake up in distress once again. I started drinking morea dust tea as it makes myself feel drowsy, but it also gets rid of the cramping pain that I have started experiencing. After the meeting room debacle yesterday, we had lunch in privacy in her room. Soon after the lunch Marianas and Marsh left this room to discuss and find out what the council could be planning for me. She told me to stay in her room until she comes back. I hated the idea of me not even having a say of what my fate could possibly be. When I was thirteen I ran away as I hoped to join a travelling caravan. However, the priests found me quickly and dragged me back to the temple. When bought back in front of Akvor in his personal chamber they shut the door and he punched me multiple times in the stomach. He made it clear that they had plans for me… Even though I despise him I do fear him. I wish I have said something about my abuse, but he is always behind me haunting me. Even the unwavering fact I cannot jeopardize the relationship of the priests and the royal family. He does remind me of this often. I do not want to be the root cause of a civil war…

I have not seen Marianas and Marsh since yesterday so I have no idea what is transpiring out there. At least there is a huge amount of books that I can keep myself busy with.

The life stories of Sir Sabrael and his gold dragon Suriel. Warriors who have travelled the world and living grand adventures. A life people and dragons dream of having… He is an old soldier who protected my family and died protecting them. To show the world what they did with his efforts he decided to write books about his deeds and adventures before his death. My childhood friend Aaron adored these books when I read them to him. They brought him so much happiness, I wonder how Aaron is now… I wish life didn't tear us apart as it did. I miss him dearly… Thinking of him made me feel upset. I just need to read to try and lift my spirits.

I began to read the third volume when Marianas and Marsh came in. I urgently sat up "What is happening?" shutting the book and leaving it on the side table next to me. Marianas sat next to me on the bed and sighed. "Your grandfather and uncle are on their way here. They are not happy… It turns out Akvor and some other council members did not even want to tell them about you. Not even Akvor's proposal for your hand in marriage".

"Unhappy is a real understatement. I would say furious". Marsh quickly cutting into the conversation. "King Marlowe learned from us about it later last night after dinner".

"They are fearing for your safety Iolene and the trust between the royal family and the priesthood is beginning to crumble." Marianas telling me in a serious tone. She really did not want this situation to happen. A kingdom can collapse with corruption and deceit, it is not difficult science. This has been building since Akvor came into power. We sat there in quiet for a few minutes contemplating what can happen. The priesthood is a powerful organization which stems from the golden warriors of our past. For thousands of years, the priests are supposed to serve and guide their country's rulers. They have powers and knowledge that no normal human and dragon normally possess through years of training. Draconium magic skills so powerful they can cause a tsunami that can devastate our city. Going into a civil war with them can mean the royal family ending with a new leadership coup. However my Great uncle is well-loved among the people who are rich or poor, so that would not be so easy. Even though the priesthood force a new leader the people will revolt. I would not be surprised that Akvor would make himself the leader of the nation entirely, he is a power-hungry man. Not to mention the Black Draconium Empire will take this as a perfect opportunity to take us over. No better opportunity to occupy a nation who is already on their knees.

"Get ready quickly as your family is almost here they left soon after we did". Marianas quickly gets up and kicks Marsh out of the room.

I get myself washed and dressed as my family will be arriving soon. I sent Eleya to get my royal gown that my grandfather sent. A slim light blue dress with a large oval collar that my shoulders can be seen. Long sleeves that almost cover my hands with accompanying dark blue gloves. The details of my dress have ocean patterns with dragon fish details that actually consist of dragon fish scales. They reflect white and light pink when shined into the light. I decided this time to put my hair into a high bun supported by Shell clips. After a while, I also did my makeup which is also a gift from my family. Usually wearing make-up is forbidden in the priesthood as it encourages "Vanity" but since it is the royal family they can make a few exceptions. Through all this, I am excited to see my family again. I just wish it was under nicer circumstances. Maybe I can stay at the palace now that I am aware of my surroundings and not get myself into danger. Get away from that old man Akvor as much as possible.

When I was finished I left the washroom where Marianas looked at me and looked like she is about to cry. I really wish she wouldn't but I know she is a tough woman, but then she's probably showing tears is because I put too much makeup on. However, I know that she is thinking off how much I've grown up. She will shed a tiny tear and then it's back to business. Marsh looked at me astounded as he was allowed back in once dressing up was finished. "You look like a pampered fish. Are you sure you don't need more makeup? Put more on and you could be like those makeup freaks in the Turquoise Empire" He said chuckling. I smiled "I can one day if I am allowed to practice enough". I like him when he tries to make me laugh, he is a great guy. Marianas chose well for him to become her apprentice and now he is going to be a good priest.

Eleya knocked on the door saying that the royal family is here. I feel so nervous and relieved. I love my family but the exchanges between them and the priests are probably going to get dirty. We all head down the main hall, it was absurdly quiet and there is no one around even though it is late afternoon. As we walked through the temple it looks like we were not meeting at the main meeting chamber. We were going deeper into the lower levels of the temple. Eventually, I see the royal guards. A huge smile appeared on my face, this dress is constrictive on my legs so running is difficult.

I see my Grandfather Lord Mortimer and my Grandmother Lady Vivien who are talking to some members of the priesthood council. And not so far behind them is my great uncle King Marlowe and his wife Queen Darya. Marianas walked quickly ahead of me to make the announcement of my arrival. My family smiled at me and rushed towards me. Grandfather Mortimer gave me the biggest hug and kiss on the cheek while saying how much he misses me. Before I knew it they started play fighting whose turn it is to hug me. Marlowe gives me his usual cheeky grin and hugs me in a rough way.

Looking at them they are nothing like me physically. They have green olive skin with bright light blue hair and eyes. I'm glad I chose the right dress for this occasion as my grandmother and great aunt are dressed in similar but much more regal dresses. With longer sleeves, more details and gold jewellery with the wave sigil of our empire.

"My darling look how much you have grown…" Queen Darya says as she gets her turn to hug me. Definitely not like royal protocol to hug your subjects. But we are family and they like to show the public that we are people no matter of status. After a brief and happy reunion, it had to turn serious again with the very daunting conversation of what is going to happen to me. I did quickly notice that Akvor and many other Priesthood council associates are not present here… He is probably late or he was not told of this meeting.

"What to do with you, young one?" Marlowe starting the conversation while looking at me. "I don't know… Akvor has always shown signs of him marrying me. However he actually proposed, but I really don't want too." I spoke. Finally, people who are willing to listen to me they won't bend over to Akvor like many other people have done in the past.

"That man should have never been voted in as priest leader… Everything has started to fall to corruption because if him". Darya sounding frustrated. "We should have taken Iolene away from his influences... Because now look at this, trying to marry Iolene off, flaunting money where ever he goes, public drinking, not showing up to council meetings, going on random hunting trips and giving terrible advice. The list goes on and on…" Darya looks at everyone with a stern face.

"He will never marry you, Iolene… We will make sure that will never happen, dear. Even though you are beautiful and sweet, he does have other powerful desires". Marlowe ominously tells me.

"Other wants?" I quickly question. "What other wants could there possibly be? I may be a relative to Gold Empire. But that Empire has been long lost now." Marrying me for a political game is foolish since I am the last of my bloodline and I have no army or support of the people. They have been hiding me to save my life, so I can live a life. Marrying me and proclaiming me at a position of power to cast revenge on an Empire that fell apart before I was born is a mark of death… The Black Draconium Empire will proclaim war against us and it will not end well on either side.

Marlowe commanded for anyone who is not of importance to leave the room. They tried to dismiss Marsh but I allowed him to stay since I trust him. He is the closest person to a friend that I have.

"I have received a letter from Queen Hara a few days ago." Marlowe taking out the letter with the wax seal of a brown mountain. Many of us are surprised to see this. He hands me the letter to read.

 _Date: 7,030 - Surndar- Augute 25th_

 _To his Majesty King Marlowe of Aquarius City, leader of the Light Blue Draconium Empire_

 _It has been a while since we have last communicated. The offer to joining the Red Empires war effort still stands. I know this war in your eyes seems like every other Green versus Red wars, which they tend to have every fifty years. This time though the Green Draconium Empire's forces have become even stronger with extra help with the Black Draconium Empire, with gear and soldiers. Help us in our cause and we will help you with your cause in return. I know there are only so many times you can say no. But what can I say I am a stubborn old thing… I just want this war to be over and done with._

 _But this letter will not be fully about that… someone has recently come to my attention that you possess someone or something which is under your protection. I wish to talk about this further and this someone is too important to ignore. But it will not be safe to discuss through letters (way too many peering eyes). Or maybe you can find some workers who can make communicators work... I know I trust you and you trust me. Please come here yourself or your most trusted envoy to discuss this matter with this item or person._

 _May the light shine through the darkness and may you have courage and strength as strong as the mountain._

 _Hara Dragon Queen Consort of the Brown Draconium Empire, leader of the city of Macdan. And an old Brown Draconium friend._

Hara is the Bull Class dragon Queen consort from the Brown Draconium Empire. Known to be a snarky but strong ruler, there are rumours that she is part of the ranks of the separatists. Since she is a dragon, but those rumours have never been founded and her Empire has been stable through the turbulent times. If she was part of the separatist movement her Empire would have been taken over by them years ago. Marlowe trusts her which is enough, it obviously looks like they have been keeping in touch since the separatist war.

"Since Queen Hara is strong allies with the Red Empire they have been helping them with their war effort." Marlowe proclaimed. Darya looks at Marlow and takes the letter. "But the Brown Empire has no choice. If the Red Empire fell, Brown will struggle to fight against their old oppressors." She quickly points out.

Thinking of this is like revising old history. The Brown Draconium Empire was once an outpost of the Green Draconium Empire. They were Green draconium until their draconium energies and metal in the area mutated over the centuries and it turned into the colour brown. The leader of the small city outpost the revolutionary Lord Druescus declared independence and went to war with the Green Empire. However, they could not win against them on their own. They became allies with Gold, Turquoise, Red and Light Blue. They won the war with ease and Brown created their own nation with the outpost becoming the nation's capital the city of Macdan. That was two hundred years ago… Even though it seems so long ago, the Green Empire has always shown interest in regaining its lost province. However, their main focus has always been to catch their rival and bigger fish, which is the Red Empire. But now with no Golden army from Dragon City to support the allies, no one is the same strength wise. Even worse than the gold army has entirely fallen apart after the Dragon Separatist war with many of them being killed, tortured, imprisoned or mind controlled.

"Queen Hara has asked us to join the war a few years ago… I declined. The Green Empire is not the Empire I want to defeat". Marlowe takes the letter back from his queen and opens it. "But in this letter, it was not just asking us for our assistance. It said _may the light shine through the darkness_. The words that the Gold Empire's people once proudly said."

I look up at him and everyone else is looking at me.

"How can that be? They don't know of Iolene's existence." Grandfather proclaimed. It is true they have never spoken of me to no other empire and when I am at the hospital working. I wear special contacts that give my eyes a blue colour. Even though I am a light blonde it is a basic hair colour that many other people have. But my eyes show what draconium colour that I possess, which is a dead giveaway. Having gold eyes in nature is not normal in this day and age. But this does not explain why Queen Hara will be asking for this…

"They probably have hope that there is some golden light in this world… Iolene is the last heir to the golden throne. Her eyes and gold draconium energy when she uses it proves it." Clifford put in.

I looked at everyone around me… I had no idea what to think. The Gold Empire failed and the Black Draconium Empire will crush all opportunities for a seed to even start growing. I heard my father and mother were kind people but the Empire fell from their leadership… And I am just me… I know I am raised as a prisoner who sometimes is treated as a royal with a great education. But it does not mean I can miraculously bring back the home of my forbearers. They also tend to forget that a key to such an empire existing is gold dragons… But that was taken care off with the reassurance that the Black Draconium Empire swiftly took care of them with spears and swords.

"I believe it is time for the era of the Black Draconium Empire to be over". Marlowe declares. "To end the suffering and torturous ways of their people. Who owns whoever they like as mindless slaves and poisoning the environment with their black metal poisons and experiments. And the way to do that is to get Iolene to travel to Macdan and begin the golden ally treaties once more". He raises his letter up high in a way to show everyone that this path will be clear.

"But brother… Bringing Iolene into this will escalate the war Between Red and Green. The war for the past five years has mostly been between those two. With just some Dragon separatist uprisings happening around in smaller cities. It took the Black Draconium Empire years to quieten down, once they got what they wanted. Bringing Iolene into this situation… The Black Draconium Empire will no doubt join and wipe everyone else in their path. Is it really worth bringing her into the conflict? We have tried to save her for our family's benefit! We cannot just send her away…" My grandfather is starting to plead for me not to get involved. I have barely travelled the world since they have sheltered me all my life. Dreaming to run away with a travelling caravan is different from revealing me as a potential threat of political change. But at least an adventure of unknown beats the idea of me marrying Akvor and being forced to have his children.

Marlowe then swallows and takes a deep breathe in. "Just because the Black Empire has been quiet. It does not mean that they have not been doing anything… One of my guards has been intercepting messages coming from our Black Empire Ambassadors. They have been spying on us… I have given them a chance after the dragon separatist war. But they decided to betray us and leak important information about us and our family to them. They are under house arrest waiting for trial. My eldest son questioned them about Iolene they don't know a thing about her or her existence."

Everyone around is surprised to hear this knowledge. After the separatist war and the funeral of my mother the Golden Empress Laelia. The King was going to sentence the ambassadors of the Black Draconium Empire to death to avenge his niece and crimes against the Gold Empire. However, our King is a good man and did not sentence them to die in the end, since they were proven to be only messengers… They have kept a close eye on as they are the main communication between the Empires. Since our Empire does not have working teleportation gates as they do over there, they could only work with paper and quill. This also meant they could not escape with ease…

The queen then decided to pitch in with more information. "Their arrest is not common knowledge as of yet… We have intercepted some more of their letters and there were discussions of the underground slavery trade. Those who are kidnapped are sent to the Black Empire to live as mindless slaves. Or they have been sent to the Orange Empire for similar treatment. They have been growing bigger armies from right under our noses".

This is terrible… After all these years they could just be building up to release an enormous attack on another nation. But the question is which nation? The Black Draconium Empire is north of the Continent. The largest on the map easiest to spot from far away if it is a coloured map. They own Dragon City which was the Golden nation which is farthest south of the continent and is second largest. They occupy the Light Green Empire which is a tiny nation Far East next to the black Empire. This continues on that they are close and confirmed allies with the Green Empire who is South West of the Black nation. With last but not least the Orange Draconium Empire who is farther down south-east located under our Light Blue Nation. The Orange nation is cut off from other nations so that means they struggle land trade with them. Purple, White, Blue and Turquoise. I don't know where they stand right now, but then I barely know what is going on in the political scene. I only know of their history from the books in the library and what Marianas tells me.

"Uncle? What exactly is this treaty you are talking about? Why does it have to be me to authorize this treaty?" I am really curious as to what this treaty is. Who created it? Why did they create it?

My royal king uncle smiled. "Two thousand years ago a war happened between the Gold and Black Empires. The Black Empire had the magical means that can enslave or destroy worlds. This is the battle that founded their national territory. The Star Dragon Emperor Ragnar created a magic treaty for all Empires who existed at the time who are against them to become allies to fight them. The Black Empire Lost and the Empires who allied with Gold lived on lands of bliss for a few centuries after the conflict. A treaty is a powerful tool which binds the Empires into a solid pact of deep ancient magic. I bet the Black Empire has one for their allies. Which is unfortunate that your father King Aelius did not know how to forge the treaty. As he was not trained to be a king since he is the younger brother of the actual heir. He went to the other Empires pleading for the others for help but it fell on deaf ears, except us. Now I believe everyone is starting to regret ignoring your father's requests…"

I wanted to cry… The other empires failed my family… After everything, my family has done. We have always supported those who needed it the most for the right reasons. Even though my Empire has had it dark spots in history, the good we did far outweigh the bad. It is history and a well-known fact that Gold is the purest of all Draconium energies. It is why I can heal people with just using my draconium magic and why the Black Empire wants to destroy us. Taint the good with their poisonous energies and disrupt the flow of life.

"Iolene you are now old enough, it is a future path for you to reform the gold Empire. It can come back if you can get enough supporters… Even if you have to marry for political reasons. But like many things in life you will have to fight for it. But if you are willing to fight for it, others will fight it with you." King Marlowe kneels before me and grabs both of my hands. "When we gained our own independence through the kindness of the Gold Empress Aurea. The Gold Empire has helped us in times of turmoil and natural ruin. We vowed as a nation to help them at all costs. You are a woman now, it is time to make that choice".

I quickly pull my hands out of his grip. "I'm so sorry uncle… But this is too much so soon…" I had to tell him because everything is just overflowing in my head. I felt like I was going to have a huge panic attack. My heart is racing, my breathing started to become more heavy and faster. Has my family been using me just as a tool to get revenge against the Black Empire? At this point, I feel like everyone just wants to use me for their own personal gain… Whether it is just to breed pretty little golden children or to help get revenge on a nation who won the war years ago. But I want to be free to make decisions without being guilt-tripped or telling me it is my duty.

Grandfather gives me a hug. "I know sweetheart it is a lot to take in right now… We should have prepared you for this much sooner." I give up and cried in his arms. I don't know what to do… I just want to be free and have fun like normal people. Not to be hidden, or forced to get married or to start a large war. I just needed to think… What if I go to the other Empire's and they ignore me like my parents? But Queen Hara is curious and wants to know what my family is hiding. Why would she ask to know if she does not care? This is also a way to get me out of this temple… See her and discuss what is going to happen next. But going down this path can very well lead me to my death… It can be a trap. I then begin thinking about my parents that I have never met. They sacrificed their lives to try and bring peace to the dragons and humans. They are so much braver than I… Going against all odds to try to bring peace to all eleven nations and the dragon separatist uprisings. They almost bought peace until the Black Empire betrayed everyone around them when everyone is weakened. Thinking of this no one knows who am… I cannot just walk up to a nation's leader and demand for an army. The world does not work that way… I can beg. Get me a reputation as a beggar Queen who lost her nation and is trying to get it back like a pouting child.

I realized that my tears have stopped rolling, so I quickly wiped the old tears away. Marsh is rubbing my back, I am not going to lie it felt very nice. He takes my hand and leads me to a nearby seat. My family just continued on talking to the priesthood associates and Marianas. I could not hear what they were saying though, but they definitely do not look reassuring.

"You know considering we are an Empire based on water. We don't have any make up that is waterproof". As he smiles at me as he gives me a cloth to fully wipe my face and I chuckled. I know I look like a downright mess now. I noticed my hair bun is not even sitting right anymore, so I let my hair down. My mind begins to slow down a bit now. So to help myself I close my eyes to try and relax. A bit of meditation can help me think.

As my eyes closed everything fell silent and then I hear a menagerie of voices and sounds. I love it when this happens. It makes me feel relaxed. It happens all the time to me in meditation. It is always different forms of noises. Once it sounded like I was at the beach. This time it sounds like people and dragons at a market. A woman asking for eggs, footsteps, people laughing, music in the distance and dragons roaring in the distance. Even though all I see is black I can certainly hear things. It almost feels like I'm there. I have discussed with the priests about this, but they think I am crazy. Meditation is meant to be quiet solidarity and clearing the mind. However, my mind creates noises that are of nature and other moments in life.

"Iolene, I am sorry but this is no time to meditate." King Marlowe gently taps my shoulder. Apparently, I was under my meditation for a while as they spoke. Marsh did not even wake me up, he let me rest on his shoulder. I wake up from my meditation stupor and look up my uncle. I stand up and try to present myself in a better fashion. Meditating made me feel so much better… Straightening my dress, trying to correct my hair and wiping make up off entirely. I know me sobbing earlier is a bit embarrassing and definitely not ladylike, my teacher in manners would not have liked it all. But knowing that I suddenly have been told that I can bring another huge war into this world, means that I can be the bringer of peace or the bringer of mass death.

"I have made up my mind… I will see Queen Hara and see what she says. If it is possible to start creating an army then I will begin to start a campaign to regain my homeland". I try to say in a stern tone. But my voice still wavers with emotion as it seems that I have no confidence. This endeavour is not for me but will be for my family's legacy. "If it seems impossible to regain my homeland, then that's it… Because even though I see Hara, there will be a price involved in helping me to regain my homeland. And knowing parts of history some bargains are just not worth the price".

Marsh stands up next to me and looks shocked, he is still holding my hand as I feel his hand grip tighter. It seems like he does not want me to go. I know he would want to go with me on this trip but he will have to remain here as a priest.

"So this is it Iolene? You have decided to go?" Marlowe asks with gentle reassurance.

"Yes." I nodded back trying to show confidence. It is clearly not working as everybody is just looking at me weirdly. Probably thinking why are we doing this? She can barely speak without wavering. Real confidant one this girl is…

Marianas chuckles a little. "Where was the dominant girl from yesterday? Does it just take Akvor to get you angry?"

Vivian looks at me and smiles. "Darling you really must learn to be confident in your speaking. What has Marianas been teaching you after all these years?" As she starts playing with my long hair. Looking at Vivian's smile it looks so sad. I can only guess that she does not want me to go. But I hope she can come with me…

After long and deliberation of making a plan for me. I will be leaving late tonight as it will be easier to sneak me out of the city that way. Marianas and Marsh will be staying here to try and uproot the corruption that is embedded in this priesthood. It will be easier to do this without me around since I am an important piece in Akvor's games.

The day is starting to leave us when an announcer said that Akvor has returned from hunting with his close associates. My uncle and aunty leave me and wish me well. However, my grandparents will be seeing me later tonight before I leave.

Eleya escorted me back to my room I quickly undressed and changed to my silk nightgown. It is so much lighter and easier to wear than my restrictive royal gown. When I got dressed I realised that Eleya has already packed most of my belongings. Even though I thought my room was bare it looks truly like a cell now that most of my things have been packed. I pretended to be sick so I can eat in my private quarters. Eleya has been very quiet and has been trying to keep an ear out for other priests so the word does not spread of me leaving. She might be half deaf but she tries her hardest.

When I finished a piece of bread that I received from the kitchen to tide me over for the time being. I tried to go to sleep. But restlessness took me over I was so excited and nervous…

As I tried to sleep before I depart, Akvor barges through my door. He has been drinking with the smell of alcohol overpowering everything. Priests are not supposed to drink, but certainly made an exemption for himself and his close associates. He quickly demanded Eleya to leave. She refused. He slapped her across the face and she fell down to the floor hard.

"ELEYA!" I could not believe he may insult her with words. But he never slapped her with such force. Running over to her without thinking he grabbed behind me by the waist. I struggled and struggled with all my might. He may be an old man but he has a strong grip of iron. "Help! Help!" screaming from the top of my lungs. He was shouting in a pure drunken rage of how he will marry me and that I will bear his children. I have never felt so frightened in my life. He forced me over to my bed and I feared the worst as he was ruffling my dress.

As he was grabbing me on the bed I grabbed the candle from my bedside table and threw it behind me onto his face. The hot wet wax poured onto his face and candle itself pierced his eye. He tripped backwards screaming, blood was pouring from his right eye socket. I looked at him in complete horror. I did this to him… I have never done such a thing to another person. Even though he attacked me, I ran to him to try and help. The candle is still in his eye, I ordered Eleya to run and get my tools, clean cloths and medicine.

He still screamed as loud as he could. A few of the young priest apprentices in the nearby room came to our aid. "Please get Marianas!" I asked one of the apprentices and they hurried off to go get them. Eleya finally came back with the medicine and cloths. The candle was deep in his socket, but not deep enough to kill him if removed. With one of the cloths, I grabbed a bright green sludge ointment from one of the glass jars. Morea leaf concentrate, I usually only call it the sludge. Placing a bit on Akvor's tongue and wiping a bit under his nostrils, I hope this helps him slow and sleep. It is not the strongest pain-free, sleeping agent but it is all I have.

Eleya and the apprentice had to hold Akvor down with all their might as he still struggled. I pulled the candle out as quickly as I could and placed the cloth directly on top as he bled. Eleya vomited all of Akvor as she struggled with the sight of what is happening. Marianas arrived and looked at the shock horror scene in front of them.

"WHAT IN THE MAGNA DRACONIS IS GOING ON!?" Marianas shouted out on top of Akvors moaning and Eleyas screaming. Marianas looked at me as I tried to help him. I managed to slow down his bleeding, but much of the damage has been done. He will never see from his right eye again. After a few hours, I had to remove his eye entirely and stitch his eyelids together. I Burned off a few areas that looked like they were going to be infected. I could not imagine how much pain Akvor is in at this moment. I feel so conflicted… I put him in this position. But he would still have his eye if he never charged into my room and tried to touch me. I bandaged another clean cloth around his right eye, finishing the job. I explained Marianas everything about what happened, she gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead.

I was supposed to be meeting with my family by now to leave this place... But I had to help him. I'm sure my family can wait for me a bit longer. Marianas got the other priests and took Akvor and me to the main meeting chamber. Akvor was placed onto a table that had been moved to the middle of the room. All of the high priests are there with Clifford standing at the sidelines. He is still alive and breathing. He is now purely asleep… Looking at his cloth the bleeding has started to cease, which is a good sign. Another high priest named Waldren is checking over his injuries.

Marianas stood next to me and she began to whisper in my ear. "I would have killed him you know… Or you should have let him die."

"I couldn't… I couldn't let him die… I just couldn't… I made a vow when I became a healer. It would have been a very slow and painful death if not treated"

"With that Iolene is why you are better than most people I know. Try to keep hold of that, the world is dark and it could use some light in it".


	8. Beau: Chapter Eight

**Beau: Chapter Eight**

We have been travelling for a week to get home and we are finally there. Walking through the canyon crevices to finally reach the valley of Thaddeous. It was once beautiful full of wildflowers, grass and trees. Many creatures such as rabbits and newts lived here. Unfortunately, through the years, the land had started to decay. Such beauty has died and now where the grass meadows were are now just barren sand with dead trees. The weather has become even colder and most of the prey our herds fed on have moved away to different lands.

My feet are hurting since we have been walking non-stop. I gained scale blisters and large ones have popped on my back right paw. It slowed me down so I am at the back of the herd. Ironclad remains at the very front as Rideri the leader of the herd. I began to limp as the pains have become unbearable. The dragon next to me a tiny light green dragon begins to randomly roar at me. Her large ears bouncing up and down is weirdly hypnotizing. She is jumping up and down just to meet my eye level.

"Ouch, your paws look very sore..." She smiles a cheeky grin. "My name is Myshka". I smiled back and nodded. "I am not in the mood for talking, I just want to be left alone."

"Oh… Well okay then!" She then bounces ahead of me in great speed. I have to focus to even keep my strength up to even get back to my family who live on the top of the large hill. All of the female dragons from our herd live in this valley. They all roar to greet us with enthusiasm and present food or new pups for their mates. I have no mate since I have no mating rights, that honour belongs to my brother and father. On top of the largest hill, I see my Father and mother happily greeting my brother. My little sister will be with her mate on the other side of the valley. All the licking and nuzzles and playful noises as Ironclad fills her with pride. I finally reach on top of the hill when my father had to remark. "You were at the back of the herd, why?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath in to try and suck up the pain my paw is causing me. "My back right paw is covered in blisters and it hurts to walk". Father scoffs at me. "Look at your brother! He has blisters all over his paws! You don't see him being slow and complaining". My mother nudges my father to make him stop. He almost bites her in retaliation. I decided just to sit and take it. This method is always best around this situation. I just ignored my father as he spouts about nonsense and how my brother will be better at everything. Once his rant is over I walked over to the small river that goes through the valley. I used to be a huge river but it shrinks every year. I had to wash the blood and puss of my paws. It stung, but it was worth the relief afterwards. Walking is far easier and hopefully black tar blood doesn't fester. After cleaning my paws I then walked back up to my family surrounded by everyone else in the herd. I have noticed that the other wild herds have joined us. There are so many dragons in this valley now they will be fighting for room to sleep.

It was feeding time we ate freshly killed rabbits as is custom to introduce a gift to the leader of the herd and his family. But eating small rabbits isn't filling enough, I see other expressions on the other dragons they don't feel satisfied either. I think if someone brought in a deer all the dragons in this valley will fight to the death for it. Everyone seemed to be having a great time regardless though. Roaring in the distance a few fights for mates. Pups playing on the fields as the sun sets over the valley. It feels nice to be at peace even if it is for a little while. Father still hasn't even said why we had to walk all the way back here. I presume he will tell us in the morning.

Father then roared for the new dragons to walk to him and present themselves. Myshka, Katan, Brutus, Ottie, Meesha, Ina, Mathata, Indarra, Taunterra, Teyti, which continues on and on… During their introduction, they have a chance to give themselves new names so they can be truly free from their human oppressors. A clean and fresh start for those who greatly needed one.

The new dragons who have come with us now have to fight for their spot in the herd. They could either be the Alpha or an Omega. The Alpha can have the privilege of mateship and can choose whichever female pleases him the most. They also have the responsibility of looking after a smaller herd to look after. It can also be dangerous since Alphas get challenged all the time by omegas. It is not the most stable position. I fought my brother and lost. I am labelled as an Omega as is expected of me I must follow what all the family members say. My father Tyrannus has been challenged and has never lost. His scars are his pride and joy and love to show them to intimidate his foes. He has fought hard to be in his position and is the pillar of strength when times are tough… He is the true Rideri out of all of us.

The time has come to watch all of the newcomers' fight for a place in the herd. All female newcomers are placed automatically with the other females. A few did not like this prospect that much, however, they were forcefully put into their new place. After this, I can presume some will have their own pups in a few months to come. Then all the dragons roar in anticipation for the fights to follow. All the dragons get into the best positions to see the fights. The first dragons Brutus and Teyti to begin the fight. Teyti is a blue dragon who is thin and fast, while Brutus is a bull class strong and heavy. They begin to use their draconium energy to create a mag push towards each other. They went at it for quite a long time, when my father ordered the dragons to fight physically. Using draconium energy is a cheaters way he always said. Fighting dirty is the only way to achieve anything around here. Mag pushing can only last for so long and can be a waste of time and energy during a battle. Teyti suddenly looked frightened as he knows he will not be able to physically damage Brutus easily. Brutus then tried to charge at him and Teyti dodges him with ease. He jumps gracefully and quickly as expected with his kind. However, the fight is boring since Teyti is dodging all of Brutus's attacks. The dragon herd roaring with impatience since nothing much is happening. Eventually, Brutus got tired and Teyti then had at him and started biting and scratching all over him. Brutus being a tough bull class is now reduced to a chewing and scratching tree. Brutus surrendered and Teyti won the match. It was far from the best win but it is a win none the less.

The up and coming fights were just as boring. Mostly dragons making each other exhausted and then they pick on the exhausted one. Just looking at my father he was less than impressed with the new dragons. He loves tougher dragons that can show brute strength or speed. I think he even wants to watch some dragons die just to satisfy how bored he is. When all the fights were over my father roared so loud that the whole world must have heard it. The new Alphas have chosen their new mates and they walk away happy. Those who lost will form a herd of their own and the Alphas will fight for that privilege to lead them. The Alphas who don't get their herd tonight. Can challenge another alpha for their herd and the one who loses will lose their title. They themselves will become Omegas or die…

With the introductions, renaming and battles are over. My father announced that the herd will be moving away from the valley. The food is running out and the river is filthy and getting smaller every year. With disease being rampant in our numbers with many dying at being close proximity to each other. Too many dragons are starving so it is time for us to move away to new lands. However, with this comes great danger for us as we have been hiding from the Black Draconium Empire. They will attack us and imprison us as slaves if seen. My father led what has left of our army to this valley a place where the Black Empire couldn't reach us. It was hidden behind large mountains which is hard to travel through if you don't know it. Father announced we will be migrating away in a few days, so this gives us a chance to prepare our mates and pups for a long journey to the unknown.

My father then announces that it is time for us to rest for the evening. He does this by letting out a soothing call. Not like his usual roar, it is very gentle sounding and relaxing. I fell asleep with ease after a long day of travelling. When I woke up the sun is rising and most of the dragons are asleep. My paws still ache from the long journey. But I am glad it hasn't become pussy or bloody from the blisters. I needed to relieve myself when I see Myshka again at the river. A mouse dragon like her will never be chosen as a mate by other much larger dragons. She tried to be just as cheery as she was yesterday. Although she said she is hungry since she didn't get to eat much. I couldn't help but feel pity for her… I did have some food left over that was given to my family last night. I snuck away a small rabbit and gave it to her. She thanked me graciously as she ate happily. "Please do not say anything about me sharing food with you…" I had to make sure she won't say a word. I admit I did this once before as a younger dragon and my father bit me harshly on my front left leg for it. She smiles and promises that she wouldn't. I smile in return.

"Do you think Beau that I made a mistake coming here?" Myshkas smile turned into nervousness. I'm surprised she trusts me enough quickly to ask such a question… But then I just risked my own scales in getting her a bit of extra food to eat. "No, I don't think you did… You are free from your human captors. You can live freely as you like. There will be no more humans controlling you anymore".

"But I am a female… I still have to follow orders from those higher up than me, who use brute force to control us… I asked if I could join the scouting herd when they leave for today they forbid me… Since I am female I must hunt close by and look after the pups. Even though it has become obvious no male will choose me, because of what I am. When your brother rescued me from the Black Empire caravan. He promised us freedom. At the moment it doesn't really feel like we are free". Her happy, nervous grin quickly turned into sadness. "What exactly is your herd trying to do?" Well, this conversation has become serious very quickly. She is better off asking my brother or father since they're the heads of the whole entire herd. But then as I think about the question, it's best that she asked me. "Our herd is to defeat the humans. We are the dragon separatists, the humans have destroyed our world and took our kind as slaves. It is our duty to destroy them and take the world as our own as it originally was thousands of years ago."

Myshka chuckled at Beau. "Well, that's interesting… Humans have always been here. Just because we have only known humans for seven thousand years. It doesn't mean they haven't always been here…"

"What? Be careful what you say about humans around here." I looked at her weirdly. She really is stretching the boundaries of this conversation. A conversation that can get both of us killed. I double checked around us to make sure no one heard those words being spoken.

"I have wondered though does your father have any idea of what is happening in the outside world at the moment. It is a very big world and we are in a very tiny part of it". She looks up at me. She knows I don't have a good answer to give. My father has been ignorant since he ignores the lands and politics of humans. We only know what we know which is closed to the outside world.

"We cannot speak any more of this…" I warned her. It is dangerous to speak as the sun has risen and all the dragons will wake up soon. I began drinking from the river when I hear my father's roar to wake everyone up. When he wakes up everyone else must be up. I said goodbye to Myshka and quickly ran up the hill where my family is now standing.

I nuzzled mother a good morning which she highly appreciated. My brother said hello to me and I said hello in kind. Father quickly interrupted us though. He said that our seer elder Drastra has awoken. She wakes up every few months due to her age. Everyone guesses that she is three hundred years at least. She was captured during the separatist war of which we took her prisoner. She was a member of the Black Draconium empire council of which she has many secrets about them. It was revenge due to Vipstranius's betrayal, which I can guarantee they have been looking for her after all these years.

Following father, he led us to a cave furthest edge of the caverns in the valley. She resides in there as she hates being out in the open. She can barely walk anymore due to her old brittle bones. She revealed to us that the Emperor used to give her a special mixture that helped give her strength for a small period of time. But she didn't know how it was made. The poor thing lives in pain, but father does everything in his power to keep her alive. Even if this means she sleeps every few months.

Walking into the dark cave my father and brother made their bonemarks glow, so we can see where we are going. The cave is straight forward so it is easy to get in and out. Eventually, we walk into a chamber and there she was… Her body glowed black draconium so she was easy to see in the darkness. She is frail with her only being skin and bones. Her bone mark glowing showing that she is still alive. She almost looked like a snake if you removed her small legs. I felt so bad for her... This is no way to live… I see her lift her head and a haunting groan comes out of her. She even sounds like death.

My father roars at her and she just looks up at him with pure disdain. Her glowing eyes fixated on him. If she had the strength she would swipe him a good one across the face. But after a while, she stops staring at him and looks at me and my brother.

"What is it?" She asks annoyingly to my father.

"I need your visions again… Help make my path clear" He sounded a bit desperate. My father never sounds desperate. What is going through his head? I wonder. "If you give me visions then I will give you a great haul of food later on today so you can feast." My brother and I looked surprised at him. He never shares food with anybody else. Especially if it is his food and his alone. He summoned us from far away to listen to a dragon prophet. I really hope this is worth it.

Come close you three… She asked us nicely. We did and with a quick motion like a snake. She bites one of our front legs. Our blood is on her fangs, she licks her lips looking like she enjoyed it. "Be quiet as I close my eyes and let me absorb you and your pups' minds". She closes her eyes and magic draconium energy surrounded her. I have never seen a dragon use energy like this before. It was entrancing, it felt truly magical. I had no idea draconium could do such things. The draconium swirled all four us. Pure black draconium at its most pure form. I have never felt so powerful as it felt like the draconium energy is being forced into my veins. As the draconium magic stopped everything went quiet again. The powerful feeling I got disappeared as quickly as I got it.

She looked at my father, her eyes glowing brightly as ever. "You must leave this valley as there will be nothing left in the months to come… Life has ceased to survive this land for black corruption has taken hold in the valley. If you remain here your herd will die and their bones will be buried where no one will find them".

"That's really all you got? You stupid old thing we were already planning to move anyway... What a waste you have been. Should have killed you instead, since you are useless". Father then scoffs at her then leaves the cave. She chuckles and then looks at my brother.

"Ironclad is it? You're an interesting one. Your future is not like your fathers as you hoped. But your path is similar. You will lead, but the terms and conditions will change. Opportunities of power will rise with you from the creatures you least expect, however with these terms a great enemy will rise against you. Be aware of your selfishness and power… I will warn you of this once as this is the path of your fate". She does a scary smile as she says this. My brother just laughs her off just thinking she is this weird old dragon. Which is true… She then asks Ironclad to leave. I was going to leave along with Ironclad, but she demanded me to stay. So I did, I admit I was curious as to what she saw of me. She was glaring at me and looked hauntingly serious.

"I saw your future the most Beaucephalis… For it has been read by a priest before many years ago. Your life will not be like your fathers or your brothers. It will be something else entirely. Keep an open mind for what the future will uphold for you. For the world will need you. You will not know why until it happens. But when it does the light will shine through you and you have to embrace it when it does. As it will come from an unlikely source that you will one day cherish and love. They will be your strength and courage for the wars to come. If you don't and keep your mind closed your fate will be like your brother. Where your selfishness and crude power will take over you."

I have no idea what she really meant… But I have always thought I am open-minded. I smiled and thanked her for her seer services since father and brother didn't even bother to do so. But I have so many questions for her, she didn't have to be cryptic. "What exactly do you mean that light will shine through me? I have no idea what this even means". I asked her politely since I hope to get a better answer.

"I am not truly sure myself… All I can think of is, _May the light shine through the darkness_. They are words of importance. Find out what those words mean and you will get your answer."

She spoke those words in a human tongue. My back shuddered… I do not like the sound of this at all. They are human words with the human tongue. They never should have been uttered in their language. I wanted to ask her more questions but I think I have had enough superstitious nonsense in one day. I turned around to leave the cave. When she spurts this out.

"When you believe it is time visit me again, for I will not move from here. Beau, you may not believe, but I can tell you one thing. Keep your heart open and one day you will fly".


	9. Aaron: Chapter Nine

**Aaron: Chapter Nine**

Dinner time, wonderful dinner time… As I held my bowl of mushy food. I had no idea what is in it, but I have been living on it for the past few weeks now. Brown water with a pile of black and brown mush in the middle. Is it porridge? Flour in a sauce? Mince? Who am I kidding mince is way too special for us slaves. I couldn't even tell what was in it with the smell and it smelt horrible. Even though the food is detestable I had no idea that I could miss chewing food so much. It is a struggle to eat without getting food all over my mask. At least Master Isil is kind enough to give me a special spoon so I can tilt the mush into the special opening of the mask. After all, he doesn't want me to starve… He wants to teach me a lesson, not kill me.

I can open my mouth a little but it hurts so much… It feels like pins piercing into your gums continuously. I just have to be careful not to swallow too much food or I will choke to death. Communication is also a problem, but then that is pretty much the reason for the brace. I can't say shit anymore… It's one hell of a punishment. I wish they just put me in mind control instead, but apparently, they like how I can think on my feet during a battle situation.

I have no idea when they will remove this mask. But I do have a firm feeling they will never remove it until I am dead. I dab my spoon into the watery mush and mixed it together to hopefully improve the consistency. It still looks and tastes disgusting, but I manage to start eating it.

"Aaron yoush etra da keera ztrangar up".

I know I need to keep my strength up. My strength is all I have… If I didn't have my strength or speed I would have been dead long ago. But looking at Reepyr in front of me, I know he is trying to cheer me up. He is a good guy who himself has suffered much hardship during Iqosha training. You can easily tell by the scars on his face and faded pink hair that would have once been brighter. He is one of the unfortunate ones deemed unworthy to breed and they cut him both root and stem. One fact that I will always be grateful is that I still have my parts and can only hope that they will never touch them.

He is much older and experienced, by being a slave to Master Isil for over thirty years. He is one of the loyal slaves that Master Isil will never be rid of. Reepyr is the name his father named him before he was taken into slavery, but in these barracks, he is known by the masters as number 39. I am 142 and like him, I have my number with chain links tattoo wrapped around my wrist. A constant reminder of what we are. There is an overall amount of two hundred Iqosha official soldiers under Master Isil's command. I may not know how to count well or be fully educated in reading and writing but I do hear of how many we have through dragon conversations.

Reepyr smiles at me as he tries to eat his own mushy shit. By looking at his face as he eats, he makes funny faces at me and the rest of the soldiers at the table. We all chuckled with delight, but it was short lived because the dragon master who is watching us roared for us to be quiet.

The good thing about Iqosha soldiers is that we can connect on a deep level since we are all suffering together. We can call each other brothers in a way, but I try my hardest not to get too close to others. I have learned personally a few years ago having close friends with other Iqosha slaves can go so very wrong.

As I have just finished my bowl a dragon roars loudly. His roar is unlike any other roar it is so shrieking and deafening. It is Master Isil, it is evening inspection. Everyone including I stand up in straight in perfect formation. He has his human rider on him as usual. He walks past his soldiers who stood at the benches. It was so quiet you can hear a coin drop. As he walked past the soldiers in different rows. He eventually gets to me… He looks at me up and down. He then shows his snarky grin and scoffs at me. I had a small sigh of relief, I didn't want to deal with him after what he did to me.

Master Isil is very quiet this round… Usually, there is some form of abuse to a soldier. Beating, berating or gets dragged away forcefully to do whatever business. Master Isil eventually left once he was done and things got back to normal in the hall. Whispering has started amongst the other soldiers. It looks like buyers will be coming tomorrow, one said. Another said it could just be a physical checkup another said. After a while, I stopped caring… Once most of the soldiers finished their meals, the dragon master of the kitchen orders us go back to the barracks. Those who didn't finish were moved by force out of the kitchen, the occasional beat up by our guards ensue. But lucky tonight they just get the bruises.

When we reached to our caged barracks there are fifteen women standing around. They are some of our regular girls who sometimes sneak in, seeing if they could get some extra comfort and possibly some gifts or pay if they are lucky. We are not meant to have any money, no items of fun or anything. However, some soldiers steal some items from their temporary owners. After us being rented away for our services.

Master Isil usually does not mind the women sneaking in as it can boost morale in the ranks. This definitely does not help the girls' owner though as I do hear from Master Isil's dragon guards that she complains about this often.

Master Isil never used to be this "nice", but the differences in the results could not be denied. Many of the men are of course excited, which usually means fifteen women out of fifty men in this area, fights will break out. However, the women quickly solved this issue and they are the ones who choose who they want to be with. Unless the man tells them that they have something worthwhile. Most men don't like it, but it has to be this way otherwise we won't get it at all or they will chop off our manhood's and join the ball fewer barracks across from us.

"Hello, my lovely…" As I hear a soothing voice behind me, it is Keyra. As I turned around she had a look of sadness. I haven't seen her since before they masked me. "My god… What have they done to you sweetheart?" She started to play around with the sides of my mask. I then took her hand and bought her to my cage. A small room with a small mattress and wooden bucket to shit and pee in. She sits on my mattress, probably wondering how I eat with this thing on. I wave hello to her since it is really the only way I can say hello. I then sit next to her wondering what she is going to say. It didn't help that it was a bit awkward since those who are having "fun" in their cages are being noisy.

"Well… Whoever made this contraption, I bet certainly got a nice lordship. There is no better game that orange dragons like to play… Create the best torture devices win."

Nothing surprises her anymore… We first met after my second year as a trainee. I was fourteen and she was seventeen. When I was fourteen they gave me permission to be a breeder. Which means one day I will be assigned a woman to have children with. My name is in their books, but in order for me to have children, I must good looking and be the best Iqosha soldier I can be. I wish to never have children as I will not be permitted to raise them or even be near them. They will be raised by their mother to age five where their owners will decide where the child should go. It is a life I don't wish on anyone…

Keyra is charged to teach me the ways of creating children. Which I admit is the best lessons I have been taught as a slave. I have benefitted much from it and I'm sure she did as well. We saw each other once a week for our lessons and eventually, we became very good friends. We know each other almost completely so much so she shares me her secrets and I share her mine. The only thing I don't know is her real name, for her own safety and mine.

"I really wish they didn't do this to you… It's so cruel. They have only started bringing these in recently because one of my girls back chatted to the master and she was immediately punished the same way, the other day".

She knows the Draconis tongue because she is not from here. She is from the city of Mille Voix the main capital of the Turquoise Empire. She told me that she was the only daughter of a poor baker who sold her to make ends meet. Which is why her original accent is very different than ours, she masks it and speaks Prisshek to blend in. She is very popular amongst the men and women, with her bright blue hair and petite physique. But I am happy she chooses my company even though sometimes we don't end up having sex.

She gets extremely close and whispers in my ear. "You know Aaron there are a few people who are interested in buying you. Viscount Libre Blagour, who is an interesting fellow, he helps rule the small city of Danse. The Countess Elfie Fleurir who owns quite a chateau in Mille Voix and Viscountess Amelie Elegant who helps rule Sain".

I know what she is doing… She is vouching for me to be bought by these people. How does she know these people? Did she sleep with them? Or did she know them before she left Mille Voix? She didn't have to do this… It's so dangerous to be jeopardizing herself for me like this. All I could do is look at her… If only she could read my mind. She smiles that sweet slanted smile of hers. I really had no idea how to communicate with her.

"Don't worry my friend this time I hope to find the perfect buyer for you. Who should treat you well, who can match Master Isil's price this time. Just be a good slave for the time being and everything will be alright".

This time? What does she mean this time? Have all these people come to see me in the past few years are from the influence of Keyra? I have so many questions, but I can't ask them. She lowers her left hand to feel my inner thighs and begins massaging them. I was not going to lie that this is feeling very good. I needed it after a long day of training.

"Let's have a nice sleep… You and I both need it. I have drunk the Silphium tea, so you need not worry. While also let's make the other soldiers jealous". She kisses my forehead as I lie down on my bed with her on top of me. It is going to be a great night.

The next morning quickly arrived and hugged a farewell to Keyra as she needed to go back to the brothel with the other ladies. It is time for another long day of training, however, the whispers from the other soldiers last night are correct. A group of nobles from the golden pyramid, Mille Voix and Inclementia have begun to arrive. We all heard the horn and we all had to put our armour on as quickly as we could and march into a formation and line up inside the arena.

I stood up with a spear in my hand awaiting orders. It is always nerve-racking knowing that you are being judged, by your looks to how you fare in battle. If you fail by even slouching in your stance you get severely punished by being whipped or worse. We must look in front of us until ordered, you cannot move your head unless you are told. We are trained not to fall for distractions so easily. The large gate to the arena opened, all two hundred of us stood in rows of twenty in perfect order. All of the nobles who are interested walked through the gates. Orange dragons with their personal vessels, Inclementia nobles with their long white hair and Mille Voix nobles with their exaggerated makeup with overbearing outfits and parasols.

Master Isil stands on a stage across from us, ready to present us. After all, he is trying to sell our services as he is a salesman. When I heard him I noticed that he is using a different human slave as his rider this time.

"Welcome nobles! Today I present you the Iqosha soldiers! Who has super strength and super speed! They will obey all your orders and will protect you day and night without rest! They have been trained with fists, spears, swords, daggers, shields, bows and arrows! They can swim and have trained to live in harsh environments for long periods of time! Their pain threshold is better than any other weak human! These men do not fear death! Death fears them and they will bring it!"

He now has a human that speaks draconis. This certainly makes things easier for his customers to understand, since they usually have to purchase their own translators. The nobles all look interested and seem excited to see what we can do. Some even clapped after listening to my masters' awful speech, at least they're having a good time…

"Come nobles, first we will see them in this state before we do the weapon demonstration".

Master Isil I hear a shout out "TURN RIGHT!" and we all incorrect unison turn right. "TURN LEFT!" and like before in perfect unison we turned left facing to the stage once again. Master Isil then gets off the stage and leads the nobles, in a similar fashion that he did last night during our inspection. We all stood perfectly still, not one of us moved. We were like statues perfectly built formation. The nobles eventually got to me. They moved my arm up, looking around and feeling all over me. The dragons even sniffed me… When you are being bought or borrowed there I no such things as personal space.

"This one has a unique mask on his face… Why is that?" One of the Inclementia nobles' question to Master Isil. This made me nervous because if customers keep asking questions about me, Master Isil will stop others burrowing me or selling I and I have no idea what will happen to me then. Maybe he might even take this stupid brace off so I can easily be more sellable.

Master Isil had to make a quick reply to try and excuse my weird brace. "142 has a mouth brace on. It is a recently new form of punishment given to slaves who talk back or talk too much. We used to pull out their tongues but we realized we do need them to talk since they need to report to their masters what is happening. It is only temporary… We also cannot always rely on mind control gear as it restricts their minds on the field of battle. They need to think on their feet to truly use their strengths. This one in front of you has shown great power and strength in his fighting and survival trials. He has proven to be one of my best."

The noble from Inclementia scoffs at Master Isil and even chuckles a little. She grabs my face and examines the brace closely. She pulls and she probes the bars on my head. "That is because your orange mind gear is weak and short ranged. If he was at my home he would have been made a mindless servant by now. This also, however, present a problem since you say they are very obedient yet here is one who apparently answers back to his masters. Hence the mouth mask. But the word about your soldiers and their endeavours have reached my ears, so here I am. Prove to me how good they are. I heard they are very expensive and hard to make".

Looking at master Isil he is intimidated by this particular noble. I have no idea who she is, but it looks like if master Isil fails her something will happen and it won't be good. After when they have looked at every one of us, they all sat on the seats in the viewers' box in the arena. It is time to show our battle prowess. The nobles have each chosen the Iqosha soldiers that they wish to be presented. I was one of the chosen and those who were not chosen by any nobles have been dismissed so they go back to the barracks.

I and twenty others need to show what we can do. Each of them took their turns in which they specialize in different things. It was interesting to watch them because even though we were trained in such similar ways we still differ in style and grace. We can vary a little but we must at least master three different weapons. One of the nobles in Mille Voix after a presentation shouted saying that this is a problem because they like uniform and that the discipline of different styles is distracting. Master Isil roared at him with a reply in annoyance. It was frustrating to watch, some sales dragon my master is.

The noble from Inclementia deliberately asked if I could go last. She wants to compare me with others. It was finally my turn, I took a deep breathe in as I prepared my mind. To begin I decided to show my use of the spears, I grabbed a large spear that is double the size of me and threw it across the stadium landing a bullseye on a scarecrow. Then after that in a quick motion, I grabbed the bows and arrows and nearby orange dragons threw ten apples I the air and I shot at all ten moving targets in quick succession. I can hear the nobles clapping but my mind is so focused on what I was doing. After the showcase with the bows and arrows, I grabbed a sword and shield and went against another Iqosha soldier. He attacked and I dodged, blocking his attacks over and over again. I struck at him, he blocked successfully against me. However I pulled a quick one and switched hands, I began to fight as a left-handed fighter and this caught him off-guard. I managed to disarm him with my right-handed shield and he yielded. The nobles still clapped, it looks like they seem to be enjoying themselves. After that, I demonstrated my use of throwing knives. Like the spear, I bulls-eyed every single hay dummy without failure.

Master Isil then ordered me to show my physical strength an orange dragon lied on the ground pretending it was asleep. I took another deep breathe in as I prepared to lift this two-ton creature off the ground. I grabbed the bottom of him and with my might as I managed to lift the creature above my head. Everyone in the viewing box looked astounded. The others have shown their strength but to lift two tons is something else. But it was immensely heavily I had to be careful not to strain myself. I accidentally dropped the dragon a bit clumsier than expected as he whacked his head on the floor. He of course immediately roared at me in retaliation, with Isil demanding him to shut up.

The final demonstration is fighting against dragons with mag fighting abilities. Humans general weakness is fighting against this as dragons can just mag push you away. However, I am fast and them trying to mag at me slows them down because they are focusing on using their powers to aim. I went against three of the dragons and I managed to kick each of them out cold on the head one after the other.

After when all that is finished I bowed before them to signal I have finished my presentation. They stood up and clapped enthusiastically.

"Well done!" The nobles said, "Bravo!"

I admit I was actually sort of happy. I felt like I did something right for a change. They were all rushing down to see me in the arena.

"Well, this one has certainly proven yourself. I can see why you like him so much Isil. How much is he?" This noble from Mille Voix is so giggly and excitable. She has been throughout the whole presentation. But yet weirdly enough she seems rather kind than all the rest of them even though she owns people and dragons as objects.

"My name is Elfie Fleurir. I wish to purchase 142". She smiled at me with a slanted smile. It reminds me of Keyra's smile. But it is a trait I have realized that many people from Mille Voix have. But I remember that Keyri mentioned her name in our conversation last night. Master Isil has the happiest grin that I haven't seen in a long time… "142 is also trained in the arts of pleasure. So if a female wants to be mounted he will always be on call for you". Elfie chuckles in retort. "Well, it is a good thing I am not yet married. But then even if I was I wouldn't mind still doing it with you…" She continues to giggle as if she is a little girl and strokes her finger on my arm muscles.

The Inclementia noble rolls her eyes. "Hold up there Countess Fleurir, I wish to bid on him as well". The noble from Inclementia cuts into the conversation. "How much are you asking for him?" She inputs in.

Master Isil sends a dragon slaver who keeps track of slave purchases to his side. His name is Master Orvir with his human rider who has parchment of paper with ink and quill. His saddle designed with a desk so he can write down what the masters say. With the Orange draconium Empire, there are many who are literate and they have endless records of slave transactions that are known to be located in the golden pyramid library.

"Five-thousand gold to purchase and five hundred gold to hire for a week," Master Isil said with pride.

"FIVE-THOUSAND GOLD?" Elfie shouts with the highest pitched voice I have ever heard. "That is unfortunate…. That is too much gold. You can buy a nice house with that gold". Elfie looks defeated, however the noble from Inclementia has her hand on her chin thinking up her options. I hear to buy a normal soldier or guard slave usually can cost from fifty to three hundred gold. But they do not have the same reputations as we do. She eventually gives out a heavy sigh, "I'm going to have decline that amount, and even if we barter it will still be too ridiculously high. I can purchase many more soldiers and train them myself when I go back".

Many of the other nobles didn't say much and politely said that he was charging way too high a price for me. Some even left with other Iqosha soldiers who went for a bit cheaper. They all began to leave without even trying to barter for me in the end. It looks like another day to be back at the barracks… Does Master Isil deliberately put up the price to make sure I never sell to taunt me or is he just a greedy dragon? I think both…

"I would like to barter for him! Sorry if I am a bit late to the presentations."

A voice shouted from behind the taller nobles. It was a small man… A really small man. He walks out with pride with a man who is much taller than what he is and just smaller than me. The small man was decked out in Turquoise Draconium finery. Long black and dark purple velvet coat. He must have been extremely hot from wearing those clothes. He had bright blue hair, large ears, light green eyes, skin that had a tint of light green and is carrying a fancy black velvet bag. I have never seen a man like him before. Hard for my training because since he is small I have to look down. The forever haunting feeling of me being punished because I am not looking straight forward like I am supposed to. The taller man next to him was wearing basic black leather light armour that has been tattered and used. There are so many holes the armour you can easily tear it off and he will be exposed. One of his swords even looks like it is beginning to rust. Just by looking at him he is dual sword wielder. He is much older and is clearly a seasoned fighter by looking at his scars on his arms. No sigils or anything on him… I cannot tell where he is from.

"A mouse? What are you doing here little rodent? Shouldn't you be in that tent shithole you call a city?" Master Isil scolds. "Your people should be chains… Why are you walking around proud?"

"A mouse? Rodent? How original… Are you like this with all of your customers? I am a free man since I am not from Suravi, Dragon City or Inclementia. I am a free man just visiting from the Turquoise Empire if you can't tell by my robes. My name is Mali Piccolo… Insult me again and you will regret it". He brings out the pendant that reveals that he is a free man that shouldn't be touched. With this, he also reveals his large bag of gold and his friend also reveals that he is carrying more gold.

Master Isil begrudgingly apologizes to him. Which is a pure joy to watch, this is such a rare occurrence to see my master make a fool of himself.

"Has he ever been outside of this city?" The small man sharply asks Master Isil.

"Not officially, he has only been out there for his survival training. He has been rented to other nobles here and they loved his service. He is more expensive because he has had a bit more training than the others in some matters and is stronger and faster than others". Master Isil turns to me and demands I walk I walk three steps forward. Which I do in perfect posture and timing.

Mali looks at me and his face looks sympathetic. "I saw your presentation boy, it was very impressive. I can see why your master likes you so much. I will barter one-thousand gold for you".

"You will not rip me off rodent! You will give me at least four-thousand gold!"

The bartering has begun. They begin to suggest random amounts of money and they keep refusing each other's offer. Five-hundred, one-thousand, three-thousand, two-thousand five-hundred, four-thousand, it just kept going and going. Eventually, the bartering began to slow down between the two. Then out of the blue, my master Isil shouts one-thousand by complete accident!

"DEAL!" The small man points at him with triumph. The dragon master Orvir who is a slave dealer smiles at Master Isil. "You have no choice but to honour this deal Isil… You have named the price and he accepts. You cannot back down due to trading laws, even if he is human. He has the gold, he will pay and you will give him your property".

Master Isil breathes in deeply. "Very well take 142… Wished I could have gotten more gold from him. You stupid rat take him!" He scoffs and then mags him two small items into Mali's hand. One looked like a key and whip.

"If you want his best obedience, keep this brace on him. Feed him whatever mush you please as long as he is fed. He needs to train at least two hours a day to keep his physique up. He can live on weeks with minimal sleep. He can take whichever weapon you please from the armoury as part of the purchase."

"Well boy… I am not going to tell you which weapon you want to use. Go ahead and choose one for yourself." Master Mali points to the weapons still left out from the presentations. I walk over and I had to think carefully… I cannot take a sword and shield because that is two weapons. Master Isil will never allow that when he says one weapon he means only one weapon. Bow and arrows will not be as useful if I cannot get my hands on arrows. My mind then trails off to the greatswords, spears and hammers. I played around with the weapons for a bit and I felt closest to the greatsword. Not as heavy-handed and clunky as the hammer or as finicky as a spear. I have made my choice I choose the great sword.

I walk back over to Master Mali, Master Isil and Master Orvir who is signing the papers. Master Mali signs the final document. Master Mali then smiles a cheeky grin like he has won a great victory today. In a way he certainly has… He managed to trick Master Isil. Which I can guarantee he feels embarrassed to be outsmarted by a human. "You are now mine boy… You will protect me and my charges when I ask of you".

It's official I am sold! My heart is skipping many beats, I am so excited and terrified at the same time. Because now I have no idea what to expect. Tough and horrible as this place has been. It has been the longest place I have lived. Longer than with my mother and longer than Lord Caspian. I will NEVER call this place my home as it has scarred me in many ways and has destroyed any hopes of what I hoped my life will be. But it is going to be a whole new dangerous adventure. Will my new master be kind? Or could be just as evil or even crueller than Master Isil. Even though Master Isil tortured us for fun at some points I do hear that some slaves have it worse…

Master Mali with his friend then begin to leave the arena and I quickly follow behind them. We walked past the beautiful gardens which are still tending to the human gardeners. We all eventually reach the front gate of the mansion and it opens. It felt like it was the longest gate opening I have ever seen. When the gate opened we just left… I looked back and the saw the gates close once more. I hope this is the last time I see those gates… But what will be in store for me in the future…


	10. Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Ten

**Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Ten**

Five years ago when I was fifteen the war started when our Emperor, the good Daxian Pavus was murdered by the brutish Green Emperor Arman Kaiser. Two weeks after his death our country is now in a full period of mourning. His body has yet to be returned to the city. So he can have a proper funeral so the royal family can cremate him to send his ashes into the sky.

I saw him on multiple occasions. I was with my father and older sister at the festival of burning. We were helping to prepare for the festival by creating our scarecrow effigy. The grand Vulkanian square was full of people and dragons building their own effigies for the mass bonfire. As we were building it all of a sudden Emperor Daxian was there with his son Prince Elias and Princess Regina. It was a pleasant surprise for all of us. He said hello to me and shook my hand, it was a real honour. I was a little girl and from then on I fell in love with the royal family…

The other time I saw him he was at an orphanage giving toys and food to the children who could not afford any. Our poor have always been better taken off in our country thanks to the royal family. We do not see our Empress as much due to her ruling the country as she is the main ruler. Same with her heir and eldest child Prince Salvador. They have all the fun Senate and political matters to attend to. Everyone knows it would have been the Emperors idea to have a peace treaty with our old enemy.

The Emperor went to Mille Voix for a peace treaty to give an olive branch of peace to build a future with them. To officially end a rival hostility that we have had with them for thousands of years. It was to be a historic occasion. But instead of peace with bells. It was the haunting bells of a royal death and an incoming war.

Arman Kaiser the leader of such a nation mocked him and he used his Great War hammer and smashed it into his chest. The town criers were very detailed of how these reports were given. So much so the Empress decreed for the town criers not to be so brutally detailed about her husband's death. I don't blame her… You can only hear of it so many times. Once Arman Kaiser killed our Emperor he immediately fled back to his home like the coward he is. He wanted to show how powerful he was… By killing a man who was not a skilled fighter and then fleeing. The man is a monster… There is even worse controversy that the King and Queen of Mille Voix have a part of his murder. Arman Kaiser escaped far too easy from their nation, of which they will be questioned.

The city and country were now in full chaos… Everyone was scrambling and the war machine has begun. Gear and machines are now being built at fast speeds. Those who once could not find a job can now easily find one. The soldiers have been summoned from around our country to fight and now can be seen training in all of our old fighting pits and race tracks. I was applying for jobs as a handmaiden now there are so many other job opportunities that I can try and do. Gear maker, miner, seamstress, blacksmith, cook, healer… So many things.

I walked in to see my father who has become more receptive over the past few weeks. He can move his head side to side and mumble a few words. Like "Hi, yer, nuh," and chuckle a bit. His burns and limbs are slowly repairing, but he has a very long way to go. I oiled his burns and tried to have a conversation with him. We told him what happened to our emperor and he tried his hardest not to cry. After all, he is physically injured not stupid, he still remembers everything… At least I hope he does.

Before the accident father said wished that he worked for him as he heard that he treats his miners with kindness and respect. But he did not need any more workers… So he had to make do with RVM which stands for the Red, Volcanic Miners. Those who work in dangerous conditions such as mining in the heart of the volcano. Which is Lahar the smallest out of the three volcanos and is the one that is the most active. All to get the most dangerous and volatile metal red draconium to make weapons and who knows what else.

Mother insists that I should never work in that environment if I took a job like that. I will probably be killed by my own family before any real accidents happen from there. Once I oiled my father's wounds, my mother comes in with a new set of bandages. She would have been a great healer if she didn't become a teacher. She wraps his arms and legs with such grace and ease. While she was tending to him I decided to head to the kitchen where Jamil was sitting at the window.

"What are you doing sunshine?"

She turns around and looks at me. "Why did the Green Emperor do this? What do you think will happen if the Green Empire wins? Will we be Green then? Will all of our draconium turn green like theirs? Please be honest." By looking at her she wants a serious answer. Knowing her she would have asked mum and she probably gave her a short and soft answer. I sat next to her near the window and grabbed her hand. I tucked in her small bits of black hair behind her ears as they always stick out.

"Well… From our history, we have always had wars with the Green Empire. We have had at least two hundred wars against them big and small. Most of the time we can't even remember what we even fought over… But it usually ended with the Gold Empire enforcing a truce. We were once under Gold Draconium rule until we declared our independence and they allowed it as long as they knew what was going on. Same with Green, though many have said that the Gold Empire regretted letting them go as they have caused so much political disarray over the years. If the war got completely out of hand, the Golden Army will show up. They had double the armies, more allies and resources than what both of our Empire's did. It was not worth going against them. They were immensely powerful, Star dragons, golden priests and soldiers who knew the ancient magic. "

Jamil looks at me. She has not yet learned any of this as she thinks history is a boring subject. But I try my hardest to explain everything to her as our history is very complicated.

"However this time, Arman Kaiser who leads Green murdered one of our leaders. That has never been done before by the Green Empire… Even worse when it was meant to be a peaceful gathering. Usually, they are held at Dragon City's Golden Palace, but since the Black Empire rules that region now. It had to be hosted somewhere else which was Mille Voix. Which was a controversial choice but then there was no other choice to be a neutral ground since they were the only ones happy to accommodate the occasion. This time both of our nations have no Gold Empire to rely on as they were destroyed years ago. Same with our old allies White and Light Green. White has decided to remain quiet over the years, to be their country and Light Green has been occupied by the Black Empire. Brown I believe will fight with us. However, this war will not be like any other war… I highly doubt that we will lose, but it will be harder fought and nastier. To answer your other question if we did lose, yes they will occupy us and the royal family and nobles will lose everything. However, our Draconium will never turn Green… As green draconium becomes brittle after a while and it breaks in extreme temperatures…"

I hope she understood what I said, it is a very heavy subject. The only way to win this long-lasting rivalry once and for all is to kill their Emperor and incarcerate their royal family. Jamil gets off her seat and jumps onto my lap. I kissed her forehead and perfected her hair. While I was holding her I was gathering my thoughts. What are we to do…? We are in the main capital we are in no way in danger anytime soon. I only made myself paranoid… Probably paranoid my sister as well but it is the way it is…

I hear mother coming into the room she seems happier now that dad is slowly mending. I smile at her as she smiles back. Jamil still smiling and I quickly blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"STOP! I'm too old for that now!" She chuckles in annoyance.

I admitted I was sad when she said that I got to remind myself that she isn't so little anymore. So instead I tickled her on the sides and she giggles uncontrollably. "You will never grow up! You will always be my little sister!" and I blew a raspberry on her face again. She laughs and my mother happily stared at us as we played and mucked around on the floor.

Mother looks at us in joy. It has been such a long time since I have seen her smile in such a way. "Take Jamil outside and try to have some fun. Jamil has been in this house for far too long…"

"You heard mum sunshine lets go outside" I gently lifted her off my lap and we quickly left the house. We both wondered around the streets for a while as everyone is busy working their trade. I have never seen the streets so busy. The smells of all the city forges and smokes can be smelt even from far away. The noises have becomes three times louder with many dragons and people rushing through the streets on errands. I have never seen the city so busy on a normal day…

As we wandered through the streets I had a spur of the moment thought to go to our old fighting pits. It has been a long time since I have been there. The fighting pits were once used to entertain the masses. It was for the people and dragons to fight for valour or a trial by combat. Fighting to the death for entertainment was outlawed seven hundred years ago by Empress Elvia. She deemed it too violent and unnecessary for our people to find such crass entertainment. It was a struggle to abandon the practice and she lost many of her supporters, but she managed to retain her crown. Thanks for her idea to race the dragons instead as a more "Peaceful" solution. The fighting pits eventually became a monument of our history. We went to the nearest one which is one of the smaller fighting pits. It was a horrible looking place that looked like it hasn't been maintained. Unlike the large Colosseum near the volcanic palace, this one was a basic hole in the ground with a small wall around it. There are no seats but if you get a front seat you have the best bird's eye view of the arena.

Keeping the pits have actually come in handy since all of the soldiers and recruits are now training in the pits since there is no more room in the barracks. As I looked down there were two soldiers fighting hand to hand combat. By looking at their dark red decorative armour they were higher ranked than your basic soldier. And as they fought I can see their general looking at their fighting form as she was shouting commands at the soldiers fighting. She was giving tips to improve their techniques as they fought. She was carrying a large helmet that was shaped like a flame with a black visor. But what I admit what got my attention was huge scars across her face… This older warrior has truly seen some battles. Her voice was also so powerful and loud that you can hear everything she says perfectly.

One of the soldiers yielded and they quickly pulled him back, the other soldier just walked back and sat on the ground next to his other soldiers. The fight was quickly over. Then the general takes to the middle of the arena and requests a soldier to fight against her. By listening to her loud voice this soldier was being cocky as the other two soldiers fought. I can hear many of the soldiers laugh and giggle down there. The soldier was quickly pushed out towards her. To my own surprise, it was a dragon. He had only the basic leather strapped armour which surrounded his chest and back. The dragon is double her size and had a full-fledged bonemark on his head. Like many of our countries dragons they are red and two-legged with long tails. The dragon roared at her and she just kept a serious face.

She put on her helmet and prepared a fighting stance. She had no weapons, no nothing. All of a sudden a mag stream came out from the both of them! Draconium energy collided and they were both at a standoff. Dragons use magnetic energy as a normal power, however, humans like us only have that power if they are trained for it.

The dragon was giving everything that he got. While the general was using her left hand and is using the power effortlessly. I also noticed as she was using her powers she restrained from using her right hand. She is very experienced and the power just streams out of her even without dragon assistance. Eventually after a few minutes the dragons mag power died out and her powers quickly hit into him. This power pushed him into the wall of the fighting pit, causing a crack into the wall of the pit. The mag energy is physical and when the power is used it can connect to living being or objects. The general used her mag powers to push him into the wall. He was alive and luckily not badly injured.

"You see my soldiers! No matter what you are human or dragon… Never underestimate your opponent! Because you have no idea what they could be capable of! Now all of you get cleaned up we will train later!"

"She's remarkable isn't she?"

Jamil and I quickly turned around. It was a soldier who is watching the fight training as we were. He had a long face, orange hair with a beard and has bright green eyes. He definitely was not young he looked like he was in his forties.

He was wearing the armour similar to her. The dark red colours with orange intricate flame designs. The armour covered all of his body except his head of which he was carrying the helmet in his left arm. His long black cape blowing in the gentle breeze. What got my attention was the flame sigil of our Empire on his left breast, it glows bright red in contrast to his dark armour. It must have been hot in that armour as it was a warm day.

"She does… Who is she?" I was genuinely curious. I have never seen her around and she definitely does not show herself as one of the court or royal guards.

"Her name is Vatren Eldig" He smiles at me and Jamil. He expects to know who she is and I certainly do. She is a dragon priestess of fire, one of the most powerful people in the country. There is little left of the fire priesthood after the war fifteen years ago. Many of them were killed or they betrayed us during the separatist and Black Draconium uprising. We know of the names of the priests but we do not know what they look like. It has been heard that they do travel amongst the people, they just don't brag about their abilities. By looking at the armour sets they are not wearing their Red Draconum priest garments that are usually required for a priest. They are still remaining low key even after all these years…

"Are you a priest as well sir?" I asked him nicely. His armour is similar to Vatren's so I just thought I ask.

"Why yes little ladies… I am… But shhh I don't want too many to people or dragons to find out we are outside of the volcano." He smiles at us but it looks sad, he is faking the smile. By looking at him he has such a soft presence, it is nothing like Vatren's. But hearing his soft voice he could be an excellent singer. It looked like he was about to leave us when I blurted out a question that I have always wondered.

"How do you become a priest? No readings or anyone I know doesn't really know how to become one." He looked genuinely surprised and he smiles at me and my sister again. "You become a soldier and you will be chosen if your records or deeds seem worthy of the job". Well, that certainly sounds simple enough. I know every priesthood varies from country to country. But ours sounds harder to get into than the others.

The man quickly farewelled us as he said that he had to finish his errands and head back to his barracks. It was a quick and random encounter, but I had no idea what effect that will have on me. I quickly turned back and saw Jamil still looking into the pit. The soldiers have come back to train some more and this time they have started to train with weapons. Vatren was back and this time she carried a huge spear with her. She looked up and saw me and my sister still here watching. She raised her hand as a hello when she saw us. Jamil was too shy but I returned the wave.

They began the weapon drills when we were suddenly interrupted by loud bells. The bells are tolling again… What for this time? There was a huge crowd of people and dragons starting to form on the street. The soldiers from the pit began to scramble out as quickly as they could in military formation. Vatren, however, used both of her hands and used mag energy to push herself out of the pit. Again another skill isn't commonly known amongst the people. She ran so fast no normal human can race after her. It was amazing… I wished I can have power like that.

I grabbed Jamil's hand and told her to keep up with me. Walking down the main street that leads to the palace the crowd really started to build. I found a cart with crates and I quickly lift Jamil on top of it. Some other people had the same idea but they couldn't fit into it. It was us two and a couple of other kids. We managed to get the best view of the street and looking to our left which is the entrance gates of our city.

Looking over I realized what everyone was standing around for. It was so quiet and solemn. The tension could easily be cut with a knife… It was the funeral casket of our Emperor. He is finally back home… Even though his life was taken to soon. His royal guards guiding him to the palace once more for the final time. I could not have imagined how they all felt. They all blood sworn oaths to protect him with their lives and here he is in a coffin and they still breathe. Two red dragons pulled the carriage, decorated in detailed bright red crystal draconium armour. It glowed as if they were on fire themselves. The casket was covered in orange and red fire flowers and the casket has been carved with fire looking designs. It looked beautiful…

Seeing all the guards with all of their heads low and deep in sadness. They were in no rush to take the body to the palace. I hear crying and sobbing around me from the crowd. I tried my hardest not to cry, it was very difficult. I loved him as many others did. It is a long road to the palace and the citizens have all crowded the street curbs in the masses. When the casket passed us we all followed behind it still in quietness and solidarity.

Jamil and I managed to sneak up behind them as close as we could since there are kings guards walking directly behind it. We all walked down the main street for at least an hour until we all reached the palace where we saw the Empress and her family. They all stood outside the volcano palace entrance. Empress Vatra stood out first and foremost, this time she wore long black regalia with dark red flames on the bottom of her dress. Her arms were exposed but she had a black shoal around her arms. Her usual red fire crown has been replaced with a black replica with a red draconium crystal jewel in the middle. Her bright red hair was tied up into a simple bun. The empress was constantly rubbing and holding her large pregnant belly. She must be ready to give birth at any moment… But it is so sad knowing this little princess or prince will never know their father. Her other children stood on her right next to her also wearing similar black and red outfits. Her eldest child Prince Salvador stood next to her, with her middle child Prince Elias and youngest and only daughter Princess Regina. The Empress's dragon Valencia stood on her left wearing her dragon crown.

The Empress walked down the entrance steps with her hand maiden's close behind her. She reached over to his coffin as it reached the bottom of the steps and touched it. It looked like the whole nation had their eyes on her. I could see a few tears streaming down her face. Unlike us, she has the most reason to cry. This was her husband, the father of her children and is well loved by everyone who knew him. He tried to bring friendship to our enemies and instead they bring him death…There was no noise only pure silence. The Empress stared at his coffin for a long time when her children walked down to their mother. I could not hear it but it looked like they tried to comfort her and each other.

After a while, the Empress stood up straight and wiped the tears from her face. She nodded to the guards and they took the casket up the stairs, slowly but carefully they walked through the palace doors. The empress followed but she stopped to face us on top of the stairs. Once they were all fully through the large doors closed behind them. The children returned to their respected formation. The empress lifted her arms up high to make sure she had everyone's attention.

"To all my people in my nation! Today is a sad and solemn day as your Emperor, my husband Daxian Pavus has returned! But not in the way that we hoped… He was a good and honest man. I loved him and we all loved him! He had small beginnings as a baker's boy. Who then opened a mining business in the small city of Ignis. After a while, his mining fortune became blissful and made him wealthy. Of which he shared his newfound wealth with the unfortunate. He got my attention during a racing tournament and after a time we fell in love. My court and family disagreed with my feelings of this man. I could never wed a commoner they said… Especially a one who was a baker's boy. However, Daxian proved everyone wrong… He persisted and never gave up to gain my hand in marriage. He demanded a race with my mother's royal guards… Guards whom he defeated and those same soldiers guarded him till the very end… He was never a fighter but he was smart… He learned how to read and write quicker than everyone else I knew. He was a man of true power and personality… Unlike the old bastard ARMAN KAISER!"

Her speech changed from sombre and sadness to immediate anger… Everyone felt it in the audience. I held Jamil's hand tighter and tighter. All we could do is look up to our Empress to see what else she was going to say.

"ARMAN KAISER! WHO RAN AWAY TO HIS SHITHOLE OF A MOUNTAIN! HE FLEES LIKE A COWARD! HE BELIEVES THAT HE HAS WON A BATTLE! WHAT KIND OF OLD EMPEROR FIGHTS A MAN WHO IS NOT EVEN TRAINED TO FIGHT! HE HAS NO HONOUR! BUT I WILL TELL THE OLD BASTARD THIS! THE WAR IS ONLY BEGINNING AND THIS TIME THERE IS NO GOLD EMPIRE TO SAVE THEM THIS TIME! WE WILL REFORM OUR ARMIES, WE WILL CREATE MACHINES AND GEAR LIKE NEVER BEFORE! HE PAYS FOR HIS SOLDIERS LOYALTY! WITH US WE FIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF OUR COUNTRY AND IT'S PEOPLE! WE WILL NOT BE PUSHED AROUND BY IRONHEADS LIKE HIM! WE WILL FIGHT THEM! WE WILL BURN HIS CITIES AND HIS PALACE! WE WILL TAKE HIM AND HIS FAMILY! HE WILL BE REMINDED THAT HE IS HUMAN AND HE WILL BURN ALONG WITH THE REST OF HIS EMPIRE!"

We all cheered as she shouted in anger! We are all excited. The quietness is gone, it is now replaced with an idea full-on vengeance. We all must play our part in this war to come. It will be a long war and like what everyone else is thinking. WE MUST WIN THIS! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE THIS!

"MY PEOPLE TOGETHER LET US RISE AND FINALLY DEFEAT OUR ENEMY ONCE AND FOR ALL! MAY THE FIRE WITHIN US GRANT US COURAGE AND REVENGE!"

Everyone applauds and cheers. The empress lowers her hands and absorbs the exciting atmosphere. She wants her revenge and we want to experience it with her. With all this excitement and anticipation. I have finally decided what I wanted to do… I know my family will not like it as it could be as dangerous as me being a miner.

But I am going to be a soldier and I will fight in this war!


	11. Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Eleven

**Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Eleven**

After the markets, I quickly took Ponderrah to the stables where he can have a message and to get his scales properly cleaned. Zheroh and I quickly headed back to my room. I had to remove this commoner disguise and had to quickly put on my royal Montsuki. Even though this garment is used mostly in the south region of our country my parents allowed it to be worn since they have been under our rule for a long time now.

"Help me get this on Zheroh!" I admit I am not great at putting on these complicated layered clothes. There is a reason why I have stewards and handmaidens, but I could not notify them that I have snuck away. Zheroh rolls his eyes and slowly walks towards and helps me put on the outfit.

"You can walk faster you know… I know you can you slow poke" I yelled at him as I struggled to tie up my robes.

"You know this is why I would hate being royal… Because at least I can put on clothes on my own. Put up your arms." He laughs right at my face and starts straightening my outfit and tying my robes together. Once he was done I quickly rushed to my vanity desk and mirror to brush my hair.

"You know, I like it when your hair is out. You should have it out more often. It's so beautiful, long and soft..." Zheroh then proceeds to play with my hair. I gently tap his hand off as I had brushed it since it was messy from the wig. "I know you do… I love having my hair out. I also like that you deliberately try to make your hair as glorious as mine…"

"I would never try to compete! I love my hair care on my own merit thanks!" He chuckles in retort. Once I was done brushing my hair I put it into a high ponytail. My dark blue hair looked shinier than ever now it was brushed. I was all ready and dressed to meet my family for today.

"Do I look good?" I quickly asked Zheroh as he is always truthful to me…

"You know you always look amazing!" He kisses my forehead quickly. I happily embraced it. He always makes me smile and I kissed him on the lips in return. It was a shock, but he quickly kissed me back. But this sweet moment was short lived when I hear the knock on my door.

"Come in!" I allowed it. Zheroh took a few steps away from me to try and make sure we were not too close to each other. It was my older brother Chin who is the future Emperor of our kingdom. Much taller and I admit much more handsome than I. His blue hair much longer than mine and his kimono is multilayered with the layers being in different tones of blue. This with extravagant details of lightning bolts. Also with his title, he wears a small crown on his head that easily makes him recognizable as the heir to the crown.

"Hello, Lei! Oh and hello Zheroh." As he happily walks into my room. Zheroh kneels and I luckily don't have to bow to my brother in privacy. He hates it when family members bow to him in privacy. My brother ordered his guards to stay outside of my room.

"You owe me one Lei…" As Chin smiled and quickly poured himself some wine from the bottle that I usually leave in the room. He knew I snuck out of the palace… Probably made some excuses to mum and dad why I was gone. I could only smile and look at my brother. Zheroh kindly asked my brother if he wanted him to stay. Chin quickly said that he actually liked him and gave him permission to stay in the room.

"The Sazan family has arrived early in the morning from the south… The first time they are ever early… But right at this very moment mum, dad and they are deciding on our fates… Mostly mine anyway… Funny that I'm the future Emperor and they are all deciding my life for me." Chin takes a large drink of wine and chugs it down. I couldn't help but look at Zheroh's expression he has never seen the prince drink in such a way before. "They tried to summon you this morning. But I managed to make an excuse to mum that you are off meditating at the peace temple with the priests. So if she questions you… Say you were there". After saying this sentence he collapses into one of my seats at the table where I usually eat breakfast. He sounds so defeated… But then I don't blame him. When he says they are discussing our fates. This means that they might make a marriage alliance. None of us likes this idea… Especially me…

"You think at the end of the festival they will be announcing a royal wedding?" I sat next to him on the chair. Pouring myself a glass of wine. Its only early afternoon but who cares… When my brother wants to drink he will drink.

"Oh, no doubt… I am now twenty-two… I should have been married off years ago. But bless our parents they saw no one fit to rule the kingdom with me. However, Sazan is an annoying family. They want some grateful gift for their loyalty… Why not a kingdom? Everyone knows they are power hungry… this is just handing them what they want." He sinks lower into his chair. It is kind of funny seeing my brother disappear into his large kimono. "If our parents marry me off to their eldest daughter whom I have only met on a few occasions, I will be spending the rest of my life making sure that they don't get their hands or minds on the throne."

After when Chin said this we heard other knocks on the door. "Who is it?" We both shouted and in unison, we heard three different names being called out. We all smiled. "They are welcome in" My bother demanded and the door quickly opened with our three other siblings running into my room. There must be so many guards outside my door at the moment it must be quite funny to look at. Well if my parents need to find us just find the amazing amount of guards outside my door.

My other older brother Cheng and my two younger sisters Ning and Fen. Took seats around my table and made themselves comfortable. Cheng is chubby than the rest of us and is short like father. He is not athletic and is not as politically smart that my parents hoped. But he is well loved like the rest of us. He does love to sail and one day hopes to visit Aquarius City. He has his hair in a ponytail like Chin and me as a tradition with unmarried men. If anything happens to Chin he will be next in line to the throne.

Ning is four years younger than me and is smart with Draconium sciences. She works closely with our priesthood. She finds gear and machine making interesting. She once built a dangerous handheld blue star gear with a bunch of scraps and showed it to our parents on their wedding anniversary. She grabbed it out and shot multiple shurikens at a practice dummy. I believe they still keep that gear in their room… With her inventive brain, she always wears the most beautiful kimono that she could wear. Her friends are ladies of the court to she attends political matters often. On lucky occasion, she can wear mums older regalia like she is today. She always keeps her hair out as expected of her, since she is not married. Dark blue like the rest of our family it's so long and straight you would swear it is a wig.

My youngest sibling Fen is eight and she is a silent warrior. She keeps to herself when she is around strangers. But I have seen her with daggers and shurikens. Definitely, do not want cross paths with her when she has them with her. She trains with our master of arms every day. Even her stare is something to be afraid of. As a deliberate act, she ties her hair up similar to us. Looking at her outfit I noticed that Fens looked similar Nings but shorter and with pants. She dreams of being an explorer and discover all of the lost temples of old. A dream she fears will never come true… After all, she is a princess and royals we have our duty to our country.

We were all anxious as none of us was expecting this… Not this early anyway… Fen who is only eight did not have to worry as much since she is the youngest and nowhere near in line for the throne.

Cheng quickly grabs his glass and pours wine for himself. "They want a gift for their flimsy loyalty, we cannot let the Sazan family get anywhere near the crown… Remember fifteen years ago they tried to side with the Black Empire? Even after when mother said that we must be neutral in the conflict." Cheng remarked.

"I was only a few months old brother, Lei was only four and you were five… Not to mention Fen was not even born yet so how would we remember?" Ning grabbing a dragon pear and began eating it. "I may have only met them a few times and all I know that they're power absorbing jack asses". She slices a small part of the pear and gives it to Fen as she kept poking her.

Usually, when we sat around the table we always had things to talk about… But not today. Things have definitely not gone for what I hoped or what we all hoped. I just wanted to have fun at the festival with the man that I love, now it's all back to political drama. Such as the life of being a royal.

Ning glances at me and at that moment I knew she was going to say something. "We will be meeting them again tonight for dinner… Just remember this is the Sazan family and they are assholes, Lei. They have already tried to use gossip to turn the other families against us... Just for now please try to be discrete with Zheroh." Ning grabs my hand looks behind where Zeroh is standing. In other words, we have to keep on hiding our feelings for each other. By looking at my sibling they certainly know… This means we are terrible at hiding it. We have to be smarter…

Chin grabs his glass and tries to take another drink but Cheng quickly grabs it out of his hand. He is obviously trying to make sure the heir to the throne is not drunk for tonight. "If their trust is so flimsy… Why can't we just kill them? I mean they have shown how untrustworthy they can be… Better just to kill them off." Cheng then drinks the wine that Chin poured himself. I couldn't help but laugh as Chin looked so annoyed… He really wanted that drink.

Cheng brought up an interesting question. However, it is a complicated matter I had to try and make this clear. "Because of Cheng if we kill members of the Sazan family without justification or hell even if we had a great reason. The people of Unmei will uprise against us… There will be civil war and our stand on neutrality will be gone… Unmei is our nation's second largest city and has an army that can almost equal our own. Like us they have honour, however, they also treasure their pride. A trait that we very much differ in understanding".

Ning look at me with pride and Fan just sits there looking confused.

Chin looks at me and smiles. "You see Cheng this why I want Lei to be my Advisor. He ACTUALLY knows things unlike you… You know he listens to the Senate, priests and reads a magical item called a book. I do suggest you get acquainted with them".

Cheng then punches Chin playfully on the shoulder and they begin to play wrestling like they did when they were younger. Good thing our parents are not here otherwise they would have been in so much trouble. After a short while, they mucked around and played Tangram which we tried to teach Fen.

However, our fun was short-lived when our mother's handmaiden Wenhe walked in. Our mother the Empress is expecting us… The mood became solemn. We all followed Wenhe to a small chamber where we host private family meetings. It is on the highest floor of the palace. It had no decorations, colour, fancy items or tapestries only a large table and chairs. It is the most boring place to go to in the palace. This is where our family makes sure that no one can just stumble when they are outside and listen in on us.

The chamber is so small you can only have so many people and dragons in here. Zheroh had to wait outside with the rest of the guards this time as we waited for our parents to arrive. We all took our respected and waited…

It must have been late afternoon now when I see my mother's dragon Shun Shun and my father's dragon Shinsen walk in. We bow as they walked in as we all deeply respect them. Shinsen is small and is half the size Ponderrah he like many blue dragons have elongated shoulder spikes that look like wings. His bonemark is shaped like a lightning bolt on his head. He had a small head and had long legs compared to his body. He smiles at us he heads to the other side of the chamber next to my father's usual seat. He is from Unmei he saved our fathers life when a runaway dragon almost ran into his carriage when he was younger.

Shun Shun is the dragon leader of our country, he is old and wise. He has been holding the dragon ambassador position for thirty years. He speaks human tongue and tries to teach it to the other dragons. All dragons in this city respect him. It was all thanks to him the dragon separatist regime did not even have an effect here. He made our neutrality during the war possible. He is our mother's personal dragon, friend and one of her closest allies. He is the dragon's voice for us. If dragons need equality such as working conditions he sees to their concerns. Not only is he smart but he is also powerful as he was raised from the priesthood. You can tell he is powerful from the bright blue draconium mutations that have affected him. His patterns and colours greatly vary from other dragons. Some dragons have basic patterns however Shun Shun has intricate lightning bolt marks around his body that glows.

When they both walked into the room they took their respected seats as we did and soon after them our parents followed. My father wearing high sandals so he can try to measure up to my mums' height. He wore his royal regalia outfit that he has to wear for court. He quickly moves to his seat and then my mother walks in. She is still in her full regalia get up. The makeup on her face is still in perfect condition after the long day. Whiteface foundation with maroon lipstick with a pink blush. Her hairstyle is so elaborate it can get anyone's attention. Her hair looks like it defies gravity with the way it is tied, but it is beautiful. This time they put in some glowing Biru petals to give the illusion of the tree. Her Kimono also blended in to look like a tree trunk which really adds to the effect. Just looking at Ning across the table she is just staring at mum in complete awe… After today she will probably ask to see if she can do that style one day.

We all bowed as she walked past us to her chair. She doesn't have a throne in here so a fancier chair will have to do. She then preceded to sit down and we follow her shortly after. The meeting is about to begin…

"Hello, Lei it is nice to see you today. Did you have fun at meditation?" My father happily remarked I could not tell if he was being sarcastic or being serious. He does this all the time to put us on edge, especially if he knows something. I just smiled back nicely and said I had a great time. A nice quiet time… Eating food and enjoying myself at the festival.

Mother then perfected her outfit, posture and took out a scroll. "Onto important matter children… As you are now all aware the Sazan family has decided to actually show up early… I ordered all of our noble families to the court to discuss matters as they were demanding a marriage allegiance. It was lucky that most of them arrived before the festival began. But before we discuss, I must remind you that we are honour and duty. We all must do what is required of us…"

It is nice to hear mum speak normally. When she is in court she must disguise her voice and sound monotone. It is part of the tradition for the leader to try and not to show their emotions as it is known that it blinds their leaders… She had to train at an early age to always act like this in public. Sometimes she even keeps it up during private family dinners because she does it so much. Chin and Cheng even go through this monotone training and it is draining for your emotions. You cannot cry or act angry in front of the public. Mum has the marks on her arms and legs to prove of this training. What has me even more worried is that she reminded us of what the Blue Empire is known for… Honour and duty. We never let our own feelings get away with progress. We always keep our promises and never break them. It is the ominous sign of remembrance of what news she is going to give us…

Mother then took a long breath and then a long drink of wine. We all just sat there nervous staring at her, she is clearly upset.

"Chin you have been betrothed to the young Shu Lan. A trained warrior daughter from the Yang family. She is sixteen, resourceful and is beautiful. Her father has sent for her and she will be here in a day or two. She will be our country's next Empress Consort."

Chin looked surprised, in a way I bet he is glad he is not marrying anyone from the Sazan family. The Yang family rule hills stead located a few days north of our city, they are the people who train our armies. Now known to be one of the best warrior families in the world. I have met Shu Lan a few times on my trips there with father, and mum is right she is beautiful. And if my memory is right she did like to show off her skills in her fighting prowess.

"But mother I have never met this girl… I know nothing about her… I have never even seen her before… Marrying someone…" Chin looked clearly worried and more so scared. I don't blame him this is so scary to know he will be spending the rest of his life with someone he doesn't know.

"You have nothing to fear Chin… Yang Ming Jei is a good man. He has trained our soldiers well and has always shown us true loyalty to the crown for many decades. I haven't met his daughter in years, but if she was a bit as delightful she was then. I'm sure you will love her… I know how to arrange marriages are intimidating."

"Darn right it is intimidating!" Chin slumping in his chair. Usually, he gets punished for doing this but mum actually allowed him to do it. He knows he can't show anger towards mum and dad.

"Your father and I were arranged… Our marriage was arranged long before I was even born. When I was five I was officially told that I was going to be married when I come of age… I admit I did postpone it a few years but that was because I needed to sort my Empire because my father died. Luckily your father understood, we became close friends and built it brick by brick. You might not feel it right away, but there will be a moment in years' time when you realise you truly love them."

My father grabbed mothers and held it tenderly. We can only hope for that scenario, at least mother is trying to make this easier for us. We have never doubted that they loved each other. But it is still unfortunate that we will never be the masters of our own destinies.

"Next Ning, you will be wed to Tao Wen."

Before she could finish the sentence Ning quickly stands up interrupting her. "The master of coins son? That string bean!? The man is afraid of his own shadow! Not to mention he is a freak! I'm better off marrying a cabbage!"

We all couldn't help but giggle. But we also felt so bad for her… We all know he is a weird man with weird tastes. I heard a rumour that he once mated a goat. It's a rumour… But it certainly feels like it's something he will do… But looking at mother she was just giving Ning the death stare. She HATES being interrupted.

"Sit down Ning… You will marry Tao Wen and do not ever interrupt me again".

The vain in her voice is terrifying. She rarely uses it but when she does it can cause a frightening chill in your bones. Ning quickly sat down as soon as she stood up in anger. But looking at her face she just wanted to cry and I wanted to give her a hug.

"Now Cheng… You will be married to Saito Aika and yes you will be marrying a girl from the south. The Saito family are lovely who have also shown us great trust over the years. They may be a minor house but we will honour them with this match. Treat her well Cheng I hear she is a gentle and shy girl."

I can hear Cheng's breathing of anger from here. He has never liked the southerner's since they have shown distrust to our kingdom. Strange considering not many people show anger about them as he does. But he tends to get confused that it was mainly the Sazan family that caused it. He should not have to treat his new betrothed ill will because she came from the south. She doesn't even live in Unmei… The family is from Mabushi which is east of Unmei.

"My youngest daughter Fen… My darling Fen… You are engaged to Sazan Sana…"

Everyone just looks at mum in silence. I cannot believe it… Mum has engaged her youngest child to a Sazan family member… WHY? WHY? WHY? Looking at mum she was going to cry… She really did not want to do this. We never see her cry, but at the moment she is very close to doing so… Fen was just staring in shock. This was the last news that she wanted to hear.

"Sana is the youngest child of Sazan Jona who is head of the family. He is ten years old and as far as he told me he loves archery." Mother is trying her hardest to make this situation easier. "With these betrothals. This means that Cheng and Fen will travel south to Unmei and Mabushi. They will live there until the few weeks of their weddings which will be hosted in the great temple as tradition. You will be moving to your new respected homes with your new in laws after when the festival finishes."

I had no choice but to interrupt mother I had to do something. "But mother! What about me? Everyone else has had a betrothal except me. I will be more than happy to take my place in the betrothal for the Sazan family! I know they have an available older daughter! Mai? She is my age! Fen should not have to as much royal responsibility as us!"

"Sit down Lei..." Mother is giving me a softer tone than what she did to Ning. It's a sympathetic tone.

I had to sit down as soon as she said it. But I have noticed that everyone else has been betrothed... Except me… This is now a thought I can't get out of my mind now.

"I have tried to betroth you, Lei. But it is obvious that you do not like the comfort of women… The word has already spread. All of the lords and ladies have flat out rejected you… The Sazan family took great offence when I offered you. Even though I have a firm feeling it was they who spread the word. I will spare you the details of what those bastards said. But I was very close to punching Jona in the face, even with all my training. It took me everything to restrain myself. To keep them at peace I had to give them Fen as she is the only heir left to give… I know you would have done everything you could to try and take the place of your sister. But they would have none of it… They want children that can be born from loins of royals without the long life scandal behind the scenes male relationships."

This is all my fault… I love Zheroh I love him so much… But this caused my little sister so much pain. My love has caused this… but it is true I love men not women. All my life I have always fancied soldiers differently to other boys. It was even worse when I reached teenage years when I noticed it fully. When my brothers and I used to sneak into whore houses to stare at the women. I did not feel the same as they did. I never felt the same excitement until I met Zheroh who made it abundantly clear that after seeing him half-naked through training. I definitely liked men. I look around me and everyone is staring at me. I could not tell if it was from anger that I did not get a marriage deal out of all this or sympathy that I am useless for political gain. I usually can tell what people are thinking by their expressions, but this time I don't know.

"I don't hate you, Lei…"

I turn around to see my littlest sister looking at me. It broke my heart… When she leaves we cannot have fun in the kitchens anymore. Playing in the snow and watching her practice with the master of arms. As soon as she leaves she will be forced to grow up. The next time I see her will be at her Chins wedding… She is already acting beyond her years by accepting this without question. I think with everyone looking at her they needed to remind themselves that she is only eight.

Shun Shun then stopped the quiet atmosphere and tells us to sit down. Which we all quickly did. This meeting is not yet over… It is now his turn to speak.

"Do not worry young princes and princesses. My pups have been told what they're future holds is as well. They were a part of the meeting. My oldest and wisest pup Sheru will be going to Unmei with Fen. Not only to protect her but to also make sure the dragons there don't fall into bad influences. I have heard rumours from dragons who live there that needed to be checked out. My youngest son Shurrah will go with Cheng to Mabushi for the same purpose."

"I am very grateful for this Shun Shun. I couldn't have asked anything better of you". My father actually said something throughout this entire meeting. But knowing him he would have a huge part of these negotiations. He knew he wouldn't be able to break the news without crying. He always leaves the harder emotional tasks to mother. He is trying his hardest not to cry now.

"It is getting late now we must get ready for the dinner".

Mother then stands up and we all stand up to bow. She then tells us that she and dad will meet us all individually tonight and lets us all take our leave except me. Now it is just me, dad and mum.

"Oh, my poor Lei… Please try not to feel ashamed. This is hard on all of us… Everyone's life is now changing. But we all knew it would at one point. My question is now what to do with you… Even though you cannot be wed away you can still be an adviser and emissary. Just because you like men does not mean you're not smart." Mother then gave me a sweet smile and rubs my right cheek.

My father then pokes my mother with a small parchment of paper. She looks back at him and then has a sudden look of remembrance. "Oh yes… I do have something for you Lei. I today have received a letter from our Empire ambassador from Macdan. I know they send heaps of letters all the time because of their war but this one piqued my interest. They are best friends with Queen Hara but apparently, their meeting was abruptly interrupted. Which is something that never happens apparently… When they were ordered to leave the room they saw this person walk past them as he entered Queens Haras' personal bedroom. They said that this is someone of high value was found on the battlefield near Straaghold in the Green Draconium Empire whose descriptions sound very familiar to someone I used to know. They then immediately ask for an important emissary from Aquarius City. And by emissary not just any emissary they asked King Marlowe or Queen Darya to come over themselves. Our Ambassadors have asked Queen Hara as to what this is all about but she has kept her dragon chin shut. This has nothing to do with the war that they are apart off, because they were happily telling us all the details of what is happening there. They are hiding something…"

"So… mum… You want me to travel all the way to Macdan… Just to find out who this guy is? Why this is important? And to find out why they're asking for King Marlowe to go over there? Has it occurred that Macdan has also been bugging the Light Blue Empire to join their war?"

"King Marlowe and Queen Darya never wanted to join their war. They want to save their armies and navies for a bigger war. As they called it… A feat that will never happen anytime soon. But Queen Hara is no subtle leader. She is sharp as an arrow and is usually straight forward with the truth. I trusted her… Until now. She makes for a terrible liar, good thing she can easily make this up with wits and brute force. Just because we have no part of their war and usually keep to ourselves. This does not mean that we remain ignorant about what is happening in the world around us. If it is nothing… Just say you found nothing. I trust you, Lei… Like Cheng and Fen, you will leave as well soon after the festival."

"Okay… I'll go. Who is this guy that you said that you used to know?"

"Stein Prudens… "


	12. Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Twelve

**Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Twelve**

"I still cannot believe they forced you to come with me…" As I was staring across from the fat moron Sir Gunter across from me. His overbearing smell of jasmine perfume was getting under my nerves. But I couldn't be bothered going outside as it was sprinkling with rain. We have been travelling for less than a day and I already want to turn back. After the dinner that night my brother made sure that it was me who went away for this royal duty thing. What a way to manipulate a father's resentment of going to his other cities. A way to make sure something gets done over in stupid Denver and punish me at the exact same time…

So Arman must be jumping for joy now that another annoying younger brother is now out of his hair. Or whatever is left of it… Although I did hear that Arman's wife Annika and his children Maximillion, Oskar and Darlina. Are returning back to the main city after staying at Annika's family castle at Damaron for a few months. So he will have his hands full with his children and helping to rule the kingdom. Which means this will hopefully keep him off my back. When I come back from this stupid trip. But I will give him credit, he always pays attention to his children. Which is almost unheard off in the royal family, we just did what we pleased and get away with it.

But with all this nonsense at least my kind-hearted father is letting us travel with his royal carriage. He barely uses it since he rarely travels. Even less now that the war has started. He even told me that the "Grand Prince Arman" isn't even allowed to use it. Made out of wood, green crystal draconium and metal and pulled by six bull class dragons. It is known that it is one of the biggest carriages in the world. This is the definition of royal style. It is not so tightly spaced as normal carriages and has more objects that other people can keep themselves busy. Having a decent sized bed certainly has its perks. While also having a bookshelf and a small bar with the most expensive alcohol that only the rich can buy. I wish I could drink all of it but that means that I would have no more left for the ride home. As apparently they don't sell this kind of beverages in Denver. Probably because it is a poor shithole with no taste. So my with my wiser judgement I will just get drunk on the way home. What a way to make the travelling go faster when you are blackout drunk and knocked out for most of it. I have no use for the books but at least fat Gunter has some joy with them, to me they are just another rich accessory that the poor can gawk at.

"Your Highness, the people of Denver have been restless and we have been receiving fewer shipments of Green draconium and Iron Ore in the past few months. Seeing a royal face is good to try to ease their woes. They may be basic workers, but they are needed for this war." Sir Gunter just looks at me like the idiot that he is. I know he is trying to act smarter than I am. I know why we are heading there, he doesn't have to keep telling me over and over.

"They should just get the job done… They serve us the Empire! They should have no say of what they can and can't do…" And so they shouldn't… They serve us the great Kaiser and other noble families. Who are they to decide to suddenly stop shipments of our precious minerals?

"You sound so much like your father…" Gunter sighed and seems frustrated. But I really don't care. I want this over and done with and get back home. This also makes me recall what Arman and mother said before I left

"You look bored your highness…" And I feel a hand grabbing my inner thigh. Oh, beloved Armina… She makes me feel so much better. I almost forgot she was even here. Too bad we can't have fun with this fat shit in the carriage. Oh, the fun things we could do if he was not around… But Arman would not be happy if anything happened to his precious Gunter. My brother may also think he is an oaf but for some reason, he keeps him around. I could only wish I could have other better companions. I really wanted to also take Delphina but mother, Arman and Gunter were so against me taking both of them. "It is not a whore party," they said and if I did sneak her out they would have taken my hammer collection. So Delphina is warming my bed for me when I get back. But with Armina by my side, Gunter can have a view of something he will never have. To reinforce this I tapped and grabbed Armina's ass right in front of him just to enforce this point and she giggles in delight. Gunter just folds his arms and sighs again.

"I have always wondered Gunter… For your old age. Are you still a virgin? I mean you are fat and ugly. To get women's attention you must have a bought it." As Armina and I chuckled. It has always been a mystery to my family… We have never seen him with women and he has no children. Even the book worm Xavier is curious about him and it looks like today I will find out this mystery.

"That is none of your concern boy! Never ask that question again!" Gunter actually sounded angry I was actually impressed. His voice is so soft that him sounding angry is almost a joke in itself. This oaf is so pudgy like a dessert I had no idea he had other traits apart from smelly and annoying. I despise being called a boy though… I am not a boy I am a twenty-two-year-old man.

"So it is true you are still a virgin! Well, this means I am still more of a man you will ever be." I then proceed to grab Armina's ass again and kiss her passionately. After a few minutes, we stopped and we both looked at Gunter and laughed.

All Gunter could do was sit and watch. Now I know what to do throughout this trip… Make Gunter's life uncomfortable.

After sitting and making out with Armina for a few hours we had a short break of lunch that ended quickly to make sure that we get to Denver on time. I quickly spoke to Duryss during our lunch together and he was having a miserable time as I was. Unlike me, though he had to trudge through the mud walking just behind my carriage. He was exhausted and tired… But he had to suck it up once we got moving again. Even though I wanted to stay and relax a bit more all of the guards who are under my father's and brother's command he had no choice but to push us forward. The dragons pulling the carriage started to groan and roar as we started to get moving. It was getting so annoying I demanded them to be quiet. So much so I demanded my guarding captain to whip the ones who make excessive noises. They did not make another sound soon after that.

For the next few days, it was easily one of the insufferable days of my life. The Jasmine perfume Gunter wears I bet is now fully embedded into everything in this carriage and now the smell will probably never go away. Many have said travelling is exciting, this is the complete opposite. I was so bored even Armina was struggling to pretend to be happy. The continuous making out even got tiresome… Even worse when we were given instructions to only stop for short periods. I ended up staring outside of the window for long periods of time and the environment is not beautiful. Most of the tall trees have lost their leaves and the grass is long and dense. I can only imagine the number of snakes who live in the grass. But this place isn't called the Dead Forest for nothing…

"Do not worry your highness we are almost there…" Gunter is trying at least give me some sort of comfort that this stupid trip will eventually end. Armina leans on my shoulder and has a nap. I hated this because I don't like her in this way. I just want her to have sex with me and that is all. It is her job to comfort me not the other way round.

"Now remember your highness… We will be staying at Harding's estate. As your brother said before you left to be nice to your hosts and do not insult them. Try and not antagonize the workers of Denver. I have read reports that many have been striking on and off. Which is why we have not as many supplies from Denver this year as we hoped. Just try to be nice and listen to their plights and you will give a speech at the end of your stay." Gunter then gives me a piece of paper on a list of things to do while I am in Denver. Greet the Harding family, see the rock garden, see the statue of my father, see the mining sites and talk to the workers. This is so much stupid bullshit… Can I just go home and have sex with my pretty girls.

"Um… I'm not going to do any of that… I will say hello to the hosts because I am living in their estate. But that is it…" I scrunched up the paper and threw it out of the carriage window. Gunter just sighs at me again.

"You know that is very annoying you old virgin… Stop sighing". There is so much I can take from this oaf. I just want to get this over and done with, go home and punch Arman in the face. It's his fault that I am on this trip.

"You know your highness… There will be a day when you are lost, helpless and there will be no one willing to help you. You will then hopefully realise how you treat others. The _friends_ you keep at home are bought with your fathers' money and you only value your own physical strength, ego, materials and superiority. The reason your brother sent you on this trip. Is for you to hopefully see how the dragons and humans live under different circumstances." Gunter just stares at me and expects me to heed his words. Which I am not going to do, I see poor people at home where they live at the bottom of my family's mountain. It is where they belong, they live there for a reason. My father is a great king who demands respect and he does it without the needs of sucking up to the people. They suck up to him because he is their leader, he tells people and dragons what to do and they do it. No questions asked or they will be punished as it should be. The only thing I hope to gain from this stupid trip is that I hear people cheer my name. I am Emperor Arman Starker Kaisers tenth son forever Prince of the Green Draconium Empire.

Soon after Gunter tries to intimidate me with his words I suddenly hear my guard captain shout out. We have finally arrived! At long last! I woke up Armina and she sighs in relief. I looked outside of my carriage window and see the gates of Denver opening. The gates look similar to the gates of the castle at home. Once the gates were open we have officially arrived at Denver.

It is the bleakest place I have ever seen. Even the skies have not let up with it being blanketed by dark clouds. At least outside of the city, there is lots of grass and barren trees. Here it is all mud and soot. The houses that I can see are not even houses. They are pile stones put together to make a room, I couldn't even call it a house. This place is hideous… I now want to go home more than ever. As we walked further into the town I see the crowd of people who live here. They all lined the streets to anticipate my arrival. However, it was silent… No happiness and certainly no one cheering my name.

As we walked past the crowd of people all of their eyes just aimed at the carriage. I would not lie that it was quite intimidating. They stared us down as if they were the predator and we are the prey. They are all filthy wearing rags and clothes that haven't washed in weeks. The dragons have not fared better as many of them are filthy with old and mouldy scales building up. Their hooves and teeth have not been maintained and have overgrown. They were disgusting… I just hope to not even go near them, good thing I am in this carriage. They are not fit to be in my presence. I am a Prince and they should dress to fit the occasion.

"Wow everybody in this town is ugly… Not one pretty girl among them… That's unfortunate. Looks like Armina it's just going to be only you and me tonight…" I smile back at her and she quickly smiles back even though it was a nervous smile.

After walking past the crowd we finally reached the Hardings estate. Much smaller than what I thought it would be. No fancy statues, nothing grand, just a small mansion that doesn't even have a garden… Even though apparently there is a garden around here… But then I recalled that it was called a rock garden… It's probably just a bunch of pebbles in loose dirt. Either way, I will not be moving far from here.

The carriage stopped and from my window, I can see the Harding family standing outside their home. I can hear my guards walk into formation as they prepare for me to leave the carriage. My guard captain starts to shout out his usual lines but first, he announced Sir Gunter. The oaf quickly gets himself ready and exits the carriage by almost falling over. I was really hoping that he had fallen, that would have made me laugh.

"PRESENTING PRINCE FREDERICK KAISER! TENTH SON OF EMPEROR ARMAN KAISER!"

I took a deep breath in and left the carriage. I quickly told Armina to stay in the carriage until I command her to come out. Wearing my finest clothes and jewellery I took my first step onto this land. My expensive boots and cloak get immediately ruined by the thick mud. A perfect start to this glorious meeting…

Sir Gunter then guides me to the family who bowed before me. I have only met the father during party occasions, so I don't know him all that well. The rest family has always remained here although I cannot see why... It's a complete shithole.

"Your Highness this is Lord Frank Harding the master of this city. With his wife Maya Harding. Their eldest son and heir Peter Harding. Along with his younger sister Alaya Harding." Sir Gunter smiles at all of us. I was not quite sure of what to do… I hated everything here. But at least Alaya is prettier than all the other girls I have seen. Even though it is not saying much. Frank Harding is a huge man though. Almost as tall as my father with long brown hair and a large beard. He fairly well dressed considering everyone else looks tattered. His son Peter is short and has a large nose that really distracted me from looking at the rest of his body.

Frank looks relieved and begins to speak. "Your Highness we are so glad that you have come! We have important business to attend to in the matters of…"

"I really don't care… Where is my bedroom and lunch?" I might as well have been truthful. I really don't care… I just want to eat and go home back into my world of luxury.

"Your Highness… I beg your pardon but you were sent here to help us… Your brother said in his letter that we have just received that you would help us!" Frank started to pick up his tone which I definitely did not like… He has no right to talk to me that way. I just smile at him and shrugged my shoulders. This made him feel even more irritated…

"Forgive the Prince Lord Harding. It has been a very long few days and he is exhausted. We are very glad for your hospitality and we will discuss the matter tonight when the Prince has rested up a little. Maybe by then, his mood will change". Sir Gunter is quickly trying to do some damage control after my non-caring spat. He can always try his hardest but it doesn't stop him from trying to give me the evil look. It has never worked… It just makes him look stupid.

Lord Harding then tells his steward to show me my room for the time being. I called out for Armina and she quickly follows suit. When I finally got to my room I tried my hardest not to show my disgust. It was small with a fireplace and a small double bed. Even the table is tiny with one basic chair that has no padding on it. Not exactly a place for a prince to stay at… Lord Harding and his wife should have given me their room. After absorbing the atmosphere of this drab room I quickly dismissed the steward and started kissing Armina. Finally, we can have some actual fun…

But before we got to start our fun Gunter barges into my room.

"Why did you do that!?" Gunter immediately questioned. I just looked at him and I gently pushed Armina away. "Because I don't care Gunter… I never wanted to be here. My brother forced me to be here. This place is drab, dreary and disgusting… The city smells of piss and everyone here is as ugly as you and your mother!"

"You truly are a horrible person… All you have to do is be nice to the locals, explore the city and relay the information back to your brother. All your brother wanted is to know if the situation is truly dire here. He would have come himself if he was not so busy back home. Your brother chose you because you are the laziest royal!" Gunter said it with some sadness. He wasn't even showing anger anymore. I just sighed at him as he sighed at me throughout this trip. I don't care how lazy I am. I live the life that I want to live and no one especially my brother will have no say in it.

Gunter then straightens himself up and fixes his cloak. "At the dinner, tonight Lord Harding will tell you of Denver's' plight and you will answer with kindness. I will write down what has been said and I will try to guide you through it. He is a good man and this is a nice family. They do not deserve to look down upon".

I rolled my eyes, but at least it is not a long lecture. But I have had enough of him and his ignorance. "Just get out Gunter… I am too tired for this shit! The next time you barge into my room like this. I will punch your face in and then you will actually have something to complain about."

Gunter quickly left the room to leave me and Armina alone. At long last… To make sure of this I locked the door shortly after when Gunter left the room. Now I can finally be alone and do my business with Armina without interruptions…

After having an eventful afternoon with her it is time to prepare for dinner. I hear the Steward knock on my door and I get dressed into my finery once again. The Steward waited patiently outside for a while and when I finally get fully dressed he led to me to their dining chamber. Armina stayed behind as she knows that whores are not welcome in this kind of gathering.

Like everything else I have seen it is certainly nothing to be amazed about. The family is already standing at the table ready for my arrival. By looking at the small food spread I am clearly late after getting ready.

They all bowed and said "Good evening your highness" in unison and they waited for me to sit down. I am going to sit between Frank and Peter while Gunter sat across from me. When we all finally sat down we began eating dinner. It definitely had nothing fancy only a small roasted boar, pigeon and vegetables. Nothing like the never-ending food spread at home…

"Your Highness, how is Grand Prince Arman doing?" Frank is being sincere. By the way, he spoke to me earlier about my brother, they must have been writing letters to each other. But I am surprised that he asked about my brother not my father… Who is the actual leader of the nation and the one who has the most say in everything.

I smile back at him as I try to think of an answer. "He is just as annoying as ever… Bossing other people around and telling people how to live their lives. I don't really know what else he does…" Frank smiles back and chuckles a little. He probably thinks it is a typical brotherly relationship. Even though that is actually true… But Franks smile changes to sadness.

"Your Highness your brother sent you here to see the state of Denver. We have been pleading for help a long time now… I would say at least a year. Many of our male competent miners have been conscripted off to war. Leaving many of the miners left being inexperienced young men, women and child workers. I have tried to appeal to your father to keep our experienced miners here. But he demanded that they go off to fight… Two out of our six mines have run dry of minerals and one of them is now too dangerous to operate since it has collapsed. Most of our emergency food stocks have run dry and many of the wild animals that once lived here have left the area. Many people and dragons are starving. Those who could afford to leave have left for the north. Many who cannot risk themselves by having strikes… For a cause, I cannot blame them for."

Sir Gunter quickly cuts in to ask a question. "How many people and dragons have died during this period?"

"Eleven dragons died of starvation or disease in this week alone… As for people, I would say we have lost eight this week… We now only have three talented healers left and they are struggling with the constant demand. Ten of them were killed during the mine collapse earlier this year while they were trying to save people. Everyone is struggling with the upkeep of the dragons and themselves. A small herd of ten dragons left to see if they can find the lost herd of separatists…" Frank takes a deep breathe in. Considering he is a big and burly man he looks like he is about to cry. Maya grabs to hold his hand in comfort and looks lovingly at him.

I really had no idea what to think of this scenario… I just wanted to be back home… I don't want to deal with any of this. This is technically their problem and not ours… We don't have to do anything.

"So… What do you want us to do?" I quickly asked Frank and shrugged my shoulders. What does he want us to do? Magically fix this shithole of a city for him… By the sounds of this, my father has been ignoring him and my stupid ass brother wants to fix this. My dad has reasons for ignoring this and I can see why… It is not his problem…

"Your Highness, we need more food provisions that can be delivered weekly. I have also heard that Demir has a large population of jobless people. We can use those people who have had no luck finding any jobs during this gruelling period. I know we do not have many experienced miners. But we need more people. Our mines help supply this Empire's much-needed resources for your gear and machine manufacturing. Without us, you will lose a large number of resources." Frank is beginning to sound desperate. I am getting so bored of this conversation. I quickly stand up and everyone stands up along with me. Without saying anything to the family I just leave. As I left the room I could overhear the gasp of the family.

Gunter quickly chased after me, he was like a rolling boulder after me. I speed walked into my room where Armina was lying in a provocative way. It was a nice surprise but Gunter was having none of it… He immediately orders Armina out of the room. She knows that oaf has no right to tell her what to do. But she quickly leaves anyway, she doesn't want to be a part of this...

"I have just had enough of you boy! I will write to your brother and mother! This is the final straw! You can only have so many chances to prove yourself that you are a good person!"

"I AM NOT A BOY! STOP CALLING ME THAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE HAD SO MANY CHANCES! I DON'T NEED ANY CHANCES! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE TO LIVE MY LIFE IN PEACE WITHOUT BEING BOSSED AROUND! NOT BY MY BROTHER, NOT MY MOTHER AND MOST CERTAINLY NOT YOU!" I am truly angry now. I bet that the whole tiny castle heard it. "MY FATHER EMBRACES ME OF WHAT I DO! If I want to rig a tournament I will rig a tournament! If I want to have sex with women all day I can most certainly do it! If I want to drink my day away I can do it!" Once I stopped yelling at Gunter, he walks up to me but he is calm. It was like his anger has turned into defeat.

"Your Highness, your father started this war. It has destroyed most of what we stood for and it has ruined many lives. Your father is not a good man… He killed our rival leader because of his pride. You should not love him as much as you do…"

"I could send you to death for saying that about my father you disgusting old man. He killed Daxian because he was a weak piece of shit. Who thought signing a piece of parchment will give us peace…" I chuckled a little as I said this. Daxian was a complete fool… As if they thought they will ever have peace with us. We would have gone to war eventually… Hearing that moment when father smashed his hammer into that man's chest bought me joy. It was a heavy blow to the red Empire who probably sobbed like little babies once they got the news. Just too bad that Vatra wasn't there, otherwise we could have killed the both of them.

"I know I could be sent to death from saying anything negative about your father… But he has not even tried to sort out this war. Your father did as he likes, drinking, fighting, whoring and starting wars. He has not attended to any of its war councils, not once. Your brother, Grand Prince Arman, has been trying to win this war for him. It has been five years since the war started and we are losing… And if we lose we all die."

My mind went into a sudden spin. WE CANNOT BE LOSING! My brothers cannot let it happen! Everyone must be failing at their jobs! Especially my brother. If he is so great at being a prince why is he failing? "We cannot be losing that's impossible!" My face changed from smirking cockiness to surprised and upset. But throughout telling me Gunter has remained calm. He probably thought I knew. But I never listen to my brother or my family. I never wanted too…

"Your brother tried to seek peace to the Red Empire… As a predictable outcome, they will not allow it. They have vowed to crush us and with no Golden Army to help make peace amends. It will be a fight to the death between our Empires'."

"I have had enough of this Gunter… Get out! While you leave summon Armina in. I want her company." By looking at Gunter he looks exhausted and quickly leaves. I begin getting undressed and waiting for my girls' arrival. Once she arrived we had a lovely night together underneath the sheets.

Once morning arrived and woke up I completely forgot I was still at the shithole of Denver. I saw Armina still in a deep sleep next to me. I still wanted to go home so badly… I decided not to wake her up for once and I quickly got changed into my finery. I attached my war hammer to my back clip on weapon holder. I have never left my hammer far from my reach. I still took it to dinner with me last night. I saw the steward as I walked past who had a small bowl of fruit. I told him just to leave it in my room as I don't feel hungry. I was hungry to have a different company with someone I actually liked…

I walked outside to the plainest courtyard I have ever seen. It was still covered in mud as it was raining heavily last night. I walked into the royal family's dragon stables where I found Duryss. He looked just as miserable as I did… He was still exhausted after walking all the way from Demir. But at least we have a special stable hand for his every need. His hooves have been cleaned and his scales have been tended to as they sometimes overgrow into multiple layers.

"This place is a shithole…" He immediately chuckles at me and I chuckled along with him. This place truly is a shithole. Even the stables are drab and boring.

"I heard you caused a commotion last night at the dinner. Many of the people here are not liking you right now. Even the dragons here are hating on us… I tried talking to them but they would not even hear me out. They did not mind trying to steal my food though".

"Don't worry we will be heading home today, I will make sure of it! I cannot stand being here any longer." At least Duryss and I are on the same page. We just want to be home, sleeping, drinking and fucking. We both smile at each other. I would have liked to take him for a ride. But he is exhausted and I don't think he wants to. He wants to save his energy to run away from here.

After a while, he tells me to try and have some fun. He was feeling so tired he is falling asleep as I tried to have a conversation with him. I decided to let him be… Afterward, I looked around the stable where all the workers were doing their chores around the castle. At least they don't have to pay for an expensive gardener since they don't have any gardens or greenery.

As I walked past the workers they did not even say good morning to me… I am a prince and I should be greeted appropriately. As I walked around I had to teach these morons how to say good morning to me. I don't care if they like me or not I am a prince and I should be treated as such!

Gunter eventually finds me in the courtyard, I tried to walk away from him but he cuts me off. He is so fat that he can work as a barricade.

"You should not have been travelling outside alone… It is no longer safe… I have arranged for us to leave today your highness. You will make your speech and then we will quickly leave. All of your guards are getting ready as we speak…"

"No longer safe? I am their Prince. I should be safe at all times. They are my people, they should be serving me at all times if required." I regained my old self confident ways that I somehow lost after yesterday's spat with Gunter. It is true they are my people. They serve under my father who will severely punish them if they didn't.

It is still early morning when Gunter led me to the statue of my father which is where I will be delivering my speech. It is located in the middle of Denver's city square. The people of Denver have crowded the place, all still as filthy as they were yesterday… They could have at least dressed up a bit more. The quiet atmosphere has carried from yesterday. This place will forever be bleak. There is nothing that I will give them and knowing my father he won't give them anything… I have no idea what to even say.

They built a small wooden stand so I can be seen by everyone. The Harding family stood in a row at the back of the stand to the people left and Gunter was standing at the back to people's right. My guards stood next to the stand and they bought my carriage to sit nearby with all six dragons at tow. I see Duryss walking nearby to the stage. To my hopes to support me. I looked around to see if I could find Armina, I turned around and asked Gunter where she was. He quickly told me that she is in the carriage also ready to go.

The environment was still quiet. Still no cheering or happiness, I walked onto the stage as all of their eyes looked up at me. I will not lie I felt faint as their eyes were all on me. I took a long breath in.

"Hello everyone! Yesterday I have seen your city!" I smiled and they still all looked seriously at me. "Your lord Harding has been very kind to me. I am grateful for his hospitality! That is all". It must have been the shortest speech in history, but there is nothing more to say… All of a sudden the silence turned into noise and it was not a good noise. They started to even throw things at me, pick axes, mud and whatever they could throw. The separate noises became a roar and all of the crowd started to run to the stage. Gunter and a guard quickly grab me to get off the stage. They all shouted random questions and remarks.

"WHAT ABOUT US!?"

"WHAT ABOUT OUR FOOD!?"

"OUR EMPEROR HAS FAILED US!"

These people now sound desperate and fully climbed off the stage. The Harding family also tried to escape, they had no choice but to follow me and my guards. They managed to escape from the horrible horde however Frank quickly grabbed me from behind!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FRANK!" I tried to wriggle out of his strong grip. His wife and children also grabbed me. I tried to grab my hammer but I couldn't get a good grip on it. Gunter stood by and looked, there was nothing much he could do. But using his fat body to roll people over would have been useful. My guards quickly ran to my rescue with their weapons and mag powers in hand.

"I'm sorry Prince Frederick my people and my family is desperate. Your father has failed us… We need food and help… And the only way I believe we are ever going to get it is to use you as a hostage exchange". Frank looked at me with sympathetic eyes. But I would have none of it. I used all my strength and managed to push them all off me. I grabbed my Warhammer and started to hit everyone around me. The crowd of people and dragons has now become a full-on battle with my guards. All of my guards are outnumbered… It was easy to know by this point we were going to lose this. I tried to run to my carriage but there are dragons immediately destroying and damaging it. I hear Armina screaming inside for help. The miner dragons broke the carriage dragon chains and all of them run away in fear. The dragons managed to push the carriage over! I can still hear her screaming but I no longer cared I just ran for it. I hoped to find Duryss through all of this chaos to run far away. I managed to find him as he was killing and crushing smaller dragons who attacked him.

I whistled to him and he ran to me as quickly as he could. He magged me onto his back and I held on as best as I could. Since he is a bull class dragon he is not the fastest dragon and he is still exhausted after yesterday. I wish I had a saddle so I can sit on him with ease, but he did not put it on this morning. He managed to break through a few walls as we escaped. The dragons and people who were after us have slowed down. Good thing they were starving and overworked. Otherwise, they would have caught us with ease. I had to rely on Duryss's sense of direction since he was the one who walked outside throughout the whole trip. I was in my carriage so I have no idea of my surroundings. But by the looks of it, we are still on the main street and I see Denver's gates. I grabbed my hammer and smashed it into the gates guards so we could escape easier. I could not find the lever to open the gates… But with all of his strength, Duryss managed to break through Denver's' front city gates. I have abandoned Gunter and Armina. All off my guards must have still been fighting them when we ran away. I did not even dare look back as I fear they were still behind us… I quickly then decided that Duryss and I will head home… I just hope Duryss remembers the directions to get there.


	13. Iolene Summers: Chapter Thirteen

**Iolene Summers: Chapter Thirteen**

It has been a rough morning… Akvor has been moved to the healing bay. My family has once again arrived at the temple. But this time everyone knows they are here. Marianas went to all the priests who were present yesterday, to see if she could find the one who told Akvor that I was leaving. So much for keeping my Macdan trip a secret until after I left.

The priesthood is in chaos… Their leader is unable to lead. It is quite amazing how this priesthood goes into a complete panic when their leader is incapacitated. I have overheard that he will not die from his injuries thanks to my efforts. I did what I had to do… But I wish to never see him again.

I am in the temple entrance where all of the lower priests and apprentices are waiting for further instructions. I sat down next to the pillar near the door awaiting instructions for myself. My family has been in the main meeting chamber for a long while now. Since Akvor attacked me in the middle of the night he will be trialled. But will he be trialled under the priesthood? Or will he be trialled by my family?

I sat next to a large dragon pillar that holds the roof up. I spent a long time thinking of what is going to happen next. As I sat there as Marsh arrived and sat next to me. He gave me a melancholy smile and I tried hardest to smile back. I had to keep thinking to myself that I did the right thing saving Akvors life… He was going to do something horrible to me… What would have happened to me if he succeeded in his attack? I needed to protect myself… He would not have been in this predicament if he barged into my room. He was drunk, but that does not excuse for what he tried to do.

"What is done is done Iolene…" Marsh grabs a hold of my hand and strokes it. I know what is done is done… I just have to replay it over in my head over and over again. I shuffled closer next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I have gotten no sleep and I am exhausted… Not only do I have random dreams I now of nightmares of a real event. I feel like that night will be my last official attempt of sleeping soundly.

Marsh and I sat next to each trying to enjoy each other's company. He bought with him a deck of cards and we played go fish. I am not fond of cards as this is the only card game that I know how to play, but he is trying his hardest. After playing go fish, he tells me a few jokes that I admit struggled to understand. Especially the ones about Inns and bars… Since I have never been in one. I have never drunk alcohol and I have never experienced the atmosphere myself. But even the ones I did understand I struggled to laugh because I am in such an unhappy mood over what has happened.

It felt like we have been waiting forever when we finally heard the main meeting chamber doors open. I see my family and high priests walkout. I bow as my family reached me. They did not say much, but looking at their faces they want to speak to me. They led me outside of the temple cave. We are leaving the temple! I can only leave the temple a few days a week to the hospital to be a nurse. But this is definitely not one of those times.

I had to turn around quickly and give Marsh a hug to farewell him. I thanked everything he did for me… He is the closest person I could call a friend. He was always there during my lessons and we did get to play around and have a bit of fun. He made my days here more cheerful. The others being Aaron and Marianas. But I know he will be important for the future of this priesthood. Even if I asked for him to come with me it will not be allowed. The priesthood is in chaos… He will be needed to help rebuild.

Just outside of the temple I can see the royal carriage which is pulled by four aquatic dragons. They happily growled and smiled as they appeared with them finishing with bowing their heads. King Marlowe, Queen Darya, my grandmother, grandfather greeted the dragons and we get into the carriage. I couldn't help but admire the soft red satin seats that are in this carriage. It is so soft that it managed to distract me for a little bit. I ran my fingers feeling the material.

"I'm glad you are liking the seat cushions my dear" Queen Darya softly chuckles at me.

"They are so soft! I love this material! Your majesty". I smiled at her. But by looking at her face she knew my little spark of happiness is brief. I looked outside and I see Eleya with my items in a suitcase. She is trailing behind riding with a guard who is very anxious having her on.

King Marlowe looked at me in a stern way. It looked intimidating… "You will never be going back that temple… We made sure of it. I really wished that it did not have to end this way. When you were first given to us, the priesthood had the knowledge of how a young ancient should be raised. Unfortunate that a corrupted priest had to take control."

I swallowed and I have been thinking of this question since this morning event. "What is going to happen to us now?"

"Well… Since Akvor attacked you and you used self-defence. There will be a trial… Many of the priests who were once under Akvor's influence no longer follow him. Or we hoped that they were telling the truth… They may have liked drinking, whoring and breaking tradition, but attacking a young woman. Many of them believe that is too far… Read this until we get back to the castle." Darya hands me a book so I can keep myself occupied during the trip. It was a large book of historical dragon leaders. Darya knows me well that I love this book as it is one of the rare texts that can be found about the gold empire.

 _As the ten golden Stars collided against each other for the crown. The humans feared what they have wrought. Death and destruction took hold around the world. The once good, selflessness and humility that once was known by the wise creatures, transformed into greed and jealousy. The war danced for three years and through those years each of the ten stars fell one by one._

 _And when it was finally won by Estrela the star of the Eastern Desert. The damage was done, sacred places destroyed, the old voices of the world once well-known started to fade and the purity of the world is tainted. The world shook… The stars had faded and are known never to be the same again. She won the war but remained ruthless and cruel. The humans feared her and the other dragon powers despised her. The child human queen whom she was to protect and guide never understood her. As she was only young and still pure… The young human queen almost died by her claws as the dragon queen wanted more power._

 _The Shadows of the world's memories followed Estrela everywhere… Haunting her every move and thought. But it never mattered to her of what the world thought. In the end, the monster queen became no more as a golden blade sliced against the Eastern Stars' throat._

A small snippet of the gold history of the infamous dragon Queen Estrela. Known as the Star of the Eastern Desert because of where she stationed herself during the Gold Dragon Civil War. Ten dragons who fought for their crown and only one of the warring dragon families survived. The majority of humans were not involved but lost so many innocents during the crossfire. This war lost many of their own kind… They were blinded as to what damaged it caused. As four hundred years later they are extinct as the last of them were known to be killed off twenty years ago when the Black Empire purged the city.

I quickly shut the book and placed it next to me. I had a quick glimpse of my family members who gave me a concerned look. I interrupted their conversations but they went back to what they were talking about. Why do I always have to remind myself that I am the last of my lineage? After everything that has happened breeding is the last thing I wanted to think about… I just rested my head next to the window sill of the carriage. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. I was so tired after such a long time of having no proper sleep.

When my eyes closed I fell into another dream. Instead of the meteor this time I felt like I was standing in the middle of a battlefield. But there was no battle happening… It looked like it was over. I walked around checking the scene which has been all charred burnt. The pile of corpses of both dragons and humans lied everywhere. I grabbed a shield that lied near a corpse and I noticed the sigil had a dragon eye sigil on it. The sigil of an eye… The Black Draconium Empire.

After a while, as I walked around to my surprise I saw a gold dragon running across the field. He was a brilliant sight to see! His scales glistened like the sun and he was larger than many dragons that I have seen. He was running towards me and when he ran towards me he stopped. I petted him, he truly was magnificent. I rubbed his nose and scratched underneath his large chin. But as I saw my hands I realized that they were not my hands! It was males hands. I looked all around myself and I realized I was not me! I was someone else! I was wearing gold draconium armour. All in blue and gold. My helmet, boots, shoulders, gauntlets and helmet were in pure gold. I have seen armour like this from my uncle's kings guards. Pure draconium armour is full of power and strength. Such armour is known to be created by those who know of deep magic. Only with this Empire, they use light blue draconium and this man has gold.

I walked in front of the dragon and tried to look deep in his eyes as I rubbed the star bonemark on his forehead. But the dream quickly ended and I saw my grandfather gently waking me up. We are at the castle now as I looked out of the window. It was a nice quick refresh and now I feel a bit better.

"I saw a gold dragon and I was a soldier in gold draconium armour. We were on a battlefield that was over." I looked at my grandfather and he smiled.

"You dreaming of fancy soldiers and dragons? Very typical girl dreams." He chuckles at me as if it is a joke… I was dreaming of a soldier I felt like I was him. I saw through his eyes. My dreams feel real. Everyone has always just treated them as random dreams… But I feel like that they are not.

Once we walked out of the carriage I looked up to see the magnificent castle. The high pillars that looked like giant seashells. My Uncle, aunty and grandmother had to quickly take their leave as they had to make arrangements for the trial. My grandfather decided to stay with me and show me to my room. Walking through the castle again… It has been so long that it felt nostalgic. The whole entire palace is created from marble. It took over fifty years for the main palace to be complete. The second palace over the sea on Serene Haven which is a large island located a day sail from the mainland. Is much smaller and is less extravagant. The second palace on the island is for an emergency if anything happens on the mainland. However, Princess Nerida lives and rules there in preparation for the real job. But looking around the large hallways and marble statues that are all over the place. It feels like we are in a piece of statue artwork. Eventually, after me being slow following my grandfather as I took my time marvelling everything. We reached my room and grandfather opened the two doors.

It was much larger than my little chamber in the priesthood temple. It was beautiful, the room is bright and full of colour with paintings and has a large double bed in the centre. The white marble was so clean and pure white you could almost swear you can see your reflection in it.

"It's so huge grandfather!" As I walked in and looked around. He smiled at me and he seemed a bit teary-eyed.

"What is wrong?" I hated seeing my grandfather looking sad. He is a great man who should never have to cry.

"No one has slept in this room for years… I refused people to sleep in here. But I made sure that everything in here was always clean and never changed. For this was your mothers' room."

I looked back at him in shock… This was my mothers' room! She lived here… I smiled at him and ran to give him a hug. I was getting teary-eyed myself. It must have been so hard for grandfather and grandmother… I am what is left of their daughter… I still do not even fully know what happened to her or my father. All I know is that they are dead… We hugged each other for a while and grandfather quickly then kissed my forehead.

"When Misty bought you here… When you were just a tiny little babe. I hoped that we could raise you as ours fully. To have a Wet Nurse and raise you inside this castle along with the other family children. But it was not meant to be… It would have been too suspicious if we suddenly had a baby with golden eyes in the castle. We were convinced by the priesthood elders to believe that you would be safe at the priesthood… You were for a time before Akvor was voted in. It is my greatest regret for letting you live there… They promised they would try to teach you the ways of gold priesthood. They failed…"

"Not all of them failed grandfather… Marianas did her best. She taught me how to behave, how to speak and taught me history. She supported me to work as a nurse and a magic healer… If she was the one voted in as head priest, things would have gone differently. Then there is also Clifford, he is a good man who was trained by Marianas. Not all of them fell under Akvor's influence. I wish I was raised like a normal child like the rest of the family. But I know you only tried to do the right thing… I understand because I am not a normal child. My circumstances are different to everyone else."

Even though this thought made me full of sadness. I always had to face the truth. I would give anything to be myself and not hide my eyes and draconium powers. But if I did my life would be over… No one can be trusted. Which is why the sheltered me. When Aaron my old friend used to talk to me on the meadow of wildflowers when he used to sneak me out. He helped me see this… Like he had to accept himself of who he was… He never wished it was true and I never wished it either. But he had to accept the brutal truth of his life. I was so glad that I realised that compared to many others I am lucky. I miss him so much… He was one of my only friends who knew the truth. Even though I do not have many friends… He was always there even though it was brief... Until he disappeared. I hope he is still alive somewhere safe and living the best life he could.

"You are such a good girl… You really do remind me of your mother… I just wish I did better by your parents…" He gives me another hug. He truly regrets giving me to them. I wonder what it would have been like to have been raised here.

However, our small chat got interrupted when my grandmother walked in. She shut the doors after her and she quickly rushed and gave me blue eye contacts. "I know you have done this many times at your trip to the hospital and your sneaky trip to waters gate. But remember always try to hide your eyes, even to the servants. Only take them off when you are sleeping."

"I know grandmother…" As I quickly ran to the vanity desk and put them on. I hated wearing them… In many circumstances, it causes irritations and makes my eyes itchy. Forever look like I'm going to cry.

"Also… We have quickly sorted out the trial. Your uncle the king has seen to it that Akvor will be trialled as soon as possible. What he did to you darling is completely reprehensible. Justice will be done". Grandmother tried to smile as she tried to cheer me up. However, it quickly disappeared she has not finished yet… I just looked at her. She is hesitating of what she is going to say next.

"What is it, grandmother?"

"Iolene… Marianas found the one who told Akvor and betrayed you… It was Marsh…"

After hearing those words I had to pause myself. No… It could not have been him… He has been helping me. He would never do such a thing… He has always known that I wanted some sort of freedom. He would never try and take it away from me… Not to mention that he has chosen the side of the corrupted priests. Why would he do this? How did Marianas find out? My grandparents only looked at me. They knew I am struggling with this news. Not only was I attacked last night, but it was also partially caused by my friend... I needed to see him. I had to have answers.

"I have to speak to him!"

I looked at my grandparents. I saw him this morning and he seemed like his normal self. By thinking about it my heart started to break… As if I needed to be more upset about… But this time I felt betrayed. I trusted him…

"He is still at the priesthood. He is not arrested since he technically did nothing wrong… The Macdan trip was a secret and he told Akvor of which he did not take it well… Akvor would have tried to anything not to make you leave again. But he was drunk and did something stupid… He has always thought that he owned you."

My grandmother quickly gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. All of this getting to me so hard this time. Try not to cry, try not to cry, try not to cry… It was so hard to hold it in. I swear all the tears that I have shed I could have created my own river… Maybe one day there will be a time when I can control my tears…

"Please! I need to see him! I have so many questions to ask!"

"I will ask your uncle once he sorts out the time for the trial. I will quickly go to the throne room and find out all of the details". Grandmother quickly gave me another kiss on the forehead and left. It was now just my grandfather and me once again.

He looked at me and saw how tired I was…

"Iolene you need to get some rest… Eleya is just outside waiting for your word. I will meet you at dinner tonight." He quickly gives me another hug and leaves. It is now just me alone… I could not be bothered to change out of my priesthood garments. So I just fell onto my bed, I am so tired it feels like I can fall asleep with complete ease. Even after everything… My body is so exhausted. But as an extra measure, I yelled for Eleya. She walked inside and whistled as she saw how fancy the room is. But as I looked at her closer I saw the damage that Akvor did to her. She had a large bruise on her cheek from where he slapped her with another large bruise on her forehead when she hit the ground.

"Can you please nap with me Eleya? I don't want to sleep alone."

"Alright my lady". And she climbs into bed with me and hugs me by stroking my head. Like how a mother settles her child.

As I closed my eyes another dream started to happen again…

I can never stop myself from having these dreams… I always have to go with the flow. I have so many different dreams in the past… One I was flying side by side with a dragon. Another is the meteor hitting the planet. The knight and his dragon. Seeing rotting corpses move as if they are alive. Seeing humans and dragons that look like skeletons who have bright glowing eyes of different colours. They are so random I cannot tell if it is going to be peaceful or violent.

The dream materialized and this time I was in a tent. A large gold dragon stood in front of me. She looked similar to the dragon I saw in my previous dream earlier in the day. But she is definitely female due to her smaller chin and leg fins. She had pure gold scales but did have some white markings on her legs and around her bonemark. She looked purely regal as she wore jewellery around her head and body. It looked like she was talking to me. But I could not hear anything… I was in a conversation that I could not hear or speak… Eventually, I followed her out of the tent. We were at a desert in the middle of a military camp. I see the star sigil banners everywhere but for this one, it was surrounded by another sigil of the sun. It looked like the illustration I saw in the book I read earlier. Could I be seeing things in the past? But then I could just be dreaming normally… At least it is not the nightmare against Akvor I had last night… but then suddenly all of the soldiers started to prepare as if a battle is about to begin.

The dream was interrupted when I heard Eleya waking me up. She gently nudged me on the shoulder. I looked up at her and said a soft hello.

"My lady… Dinner will be ready soon. Time to get dressed." And she smiles at me. I am glad that she is okay… The damage could have been so much worse. I hope Akvor will pay when the trial is done! After a bath and refreshing myself, Eleya laid me out a long light blue dress. It is nice and simple. Nothing like the more complicated and showy gown that I wore to my family last time. It is so light that a small gust of wind can blow it and it comes with a light shoal to cover my shoulders. It is nice weather so I might not even use it.

Once I prepared myself Eleya led me to the dining room. When she first came here the stewards had to teach her where everything is. So she had to try to remember where the dining room is. Eventually, we got there and as soon as I entered the room a small group of people ran towards me. It was a pleasant surprise and I actually felt happy to see them. My cousins Grand Princess Nerida, who is heir to the throne and is King Marlowe's eldest child. I thought she would be living across the sea with her own family. She is the tallest of the family even taller than her father the king. She resembles him with his chin and cheeks. Her light blue hair is not as long and is kept in a bun with seashell clips. She is wearing a dress that is also light fabric like the simple one I am wearing now. If my memory is right she always hated the heavy extravagant detailed dresses that her mum much prefers. She loves her simple tastes…

By looking at the place her three children and husband have not joined us this evening… They all must be still at the Serene palace. She quickly hugged me and gave way to her other siblings for their turn. The next one who said hello is Prince Murray, one of the other family members who know the full truth of my lineage. He found out by complete accident when I was a baby. He saw my gold eyes and immediately questioned his mother and father. He was seventeen at the time so he was very aware of what was happening. He is smart, critical and very cynical. Very different from the rest of the family. He has cut his hair short but it is still tied up. Ever since then he has kept it secret that he has not told anyone else. That discovery is one of the huge reasons why they always push for contacts… My other cousins think I am an adopted child of my grandfather and grandmother. They did not meet me until much later when I was older at the priesthood. At first, they were sceptical but eventually, with Murray's help they accepted me as one of their own. Grandmother explained to them that it is a way to help mourn for their only child who loved to help the unfortunate.

Since I have been in the priesthood I did get to see them a few times there. They are much older than I am so I could not play with them or anything like that. But with the royal family, they all have their own duties to perform. We sent each other letters and I do love them for it as those letters gave me comfort.

After Murray's hug, the twins gave me a double hug. Princess Marina and Prince Clifford.

"Oh, Iolene… You are such a good girl. I heard that you helped that asshole after everything he tried to do to you. If only I could have grabbed him and neutered him!" Marina then grabbed out her large dagger in anger. Knowing her she totally would have done it on site.

"Please, Marina put that thing away! I don't want you stabbing another one of my books!" Murray said in annoyance.

Princess Marina and Prince Clifford are known to be one of the best fighters in the Empire. Clifford is experienced with archery with both bows and crossbows. He is nicknamed deadly eye by many people of which he is proud of. I heard he proved it when he was challenged to shoot at an apple at a tournament. It was so far that many people and dragons could not see but yet he did it without failure. He has short curly hair and has a handsome face. He is well-loved by the ladies, so much I heard they scream when they see him. Although he wrote to me that I cannot be sure if he is that popular.

His twin Marina is experienced with axe and shield. With high expertise in draconium skills with her dragon. She is a high general in her father's navy who loves to sail. She is always far away scouting the seas for pirates. She is also one of the rare women whom I see who shaves her hair completely bald and has detailed tattoos of dragons all over her body. Her and Murray are the ones who wrote letters to me the most. Marina always saying that those who live in a priest temple must have boring lives. Her letter are always interesting to read.

Once all of the pleasantries are over the family sat down at their respected seats. I sat the furthest away from the King and Queen. Looking at the table where all the food is being set made me so happy. I rarely get to see such delicious food. In the priesthood, we only have basic bland foods. However, we all knew that Akvor and his higher priests did love to throw extravagant food parties that no one else was allowed to attend. Not even Marianas who seems to be the only one that temple who is trying to fight the corruption since she is of higher rank.

Once we all started eating the King announced that he is judging Akvor tomorrow. I am so relieved to hear this… The quicker he gets judged the faster he gets imprisoned. However, he quickly mentions that he cannot judge on his own due to bias. There will be a jury of twenty other nobles and senators to help give a verdict. I was hoping for King Marlowe to give a verdict on his own like he usually does. However, in Aquarius City laws, friends or family who are close to the victims or perpetrator cannot be a part of the final judgement. This fact made me feel nervous... What if he pays those other nobles off as well.

King Marlowe also mentioned that he had to push back many other important meetings and appearances. Nerida looks annoyed as she was in this palace for other reasons, but shrugs her shoulders. Word has spread of Akvor's arrest, so tomorrow will be a long and busy day.

"Iolene, tomorrow you must describe to the court of what you endured. Don't be nervous just describe what happened in the best detail that you can. They are not there to judge you they are there to judge Akvor". He smiled at me as he is trying to comfort me. He knows how hard this will be… This means I will have to see Akvor again… I never want to see that monster again. But to stop him forever I will have too… I wonder if he summoned Marsh here so I can talk to him. I still need answers from him, I need to know why he did it!

After that serious conversation, we all discussed how the royal children were doing. The Grand Princess has done very well leading the island. The food stocks are always full and the people are at peace. Murray loves handling political affairs in the Senate. He is in progress of changing the silly laws that were made up at the formation of the Empire. Such as carrying Salmon suspiciously in public view… No one knows how it became law, but it is in the books…

Prince Clifford has been training soldiers at archery. Like Marina, he is a general but he trains in the army. Their lives sounded so amazing, Marina's most of all. She has caught and killed thirty pirate captains on her journey that lasted two whole years down the East Coast of the whole continent. It must be such an exciting life to have! She says that her soldiers and adversaries now call her the reaper of the eastern seas. By looking at her father he has never looked so proud of his children.

I admit I was so jealous. Everyone is living the life of how they wish… But hopefully, after tomorrow I shall see if I can start my adventure to Macdan and try to move on. I want to see what the world has for me now… I was sad and scared before. But after last night… I need to getaway. I should see if I can make a difference in the world. Who knows one day I might actually show my father's lineage with pride, without the fear of war and death lurking over me and my loved ones.

When the dinner was over we all said our farewells. Even though I had a small nap in the afternoon I wanted to end the night earlier. It is going to be a long day and I need to prepare myself physically and emotionally.

Eleya washed the sheets and prepared my bed. I quickly relieved myself and dressed in my nightgown to go to sleep. "Please, dreams just let me sleep in peace… Even if it is for just one night…" It is such a quiet night. It is lovely hearing and feeling the sea breeze flowing into my room. Fresh air has never felt so nice. In the temple, there are no windows only air tunnels built into the rock. This way we can always have oxygen, but it always humid and stuffy. Without those air tunnels, the temple is unlivable. Another reason to be relieved to be out of there.

When I tried to fall asleep. Instead of a dream, my mind replayed the night with Akvor. The moment he terrified me when I was asleep. I was unguarded and vulnerable. I had no idea of how frightened I truly was… I couldn't sleep. The darkness was so open around me that I fear Akvor will come out in at any moment… I got up again and I asked Eleya to sleep with me again. She hesitated, of course, I had to convince her. I could not sleep alone... She finally gave in and slept next to me.

"Poor Princess… You are not alone… I know how you feel. It is so hard knowing how vulnerable you can be. Just try to sleep, sweet girl." Eleya played with my hair. Eventually, I fell asleep. This time I had no dreams, but the real nightmare still lingered. I fear that it will never go away. But I really had to try… After a few hours, I finally managed to sleep.

Once morning arrived, Eleya woke me up with the usual routine. Relieve, wash and have breakfast. For the court, I am wearing noble ladies dress regalia. Which is similar to the dress I wore the other day. Only with this one, the shoulders are not as wide and the dress is less restrictive.

It is time… Eleya followed close behind me as we headed to the throne room. It has been set up as a court due to the row of seats on the side. All of the nobles and priests have started to arrive. Marianas rushes and hugs me. She is in her full light blue priesthood regalia this time. She looks so disappointed… I bet she feels like she failed us… Which she shouldn't… Marsh made his choices. But heartbreaking to know your once apprentice betrays your trust.

"Well, Iolene it is time to judge this prick… Most of the people here are on your side. Never forget that." And just like that she had to get to her seat on the other side of the throne room where all the high priests will sit. The senators take their rightful seats. All of the nobles of the court have their seats and those who were randomly chosen to be jury sit on special stands near the throne. Grandfather and grandmother since they are royalty they sit closest to the throne. My seat is next them since I am classed as their "daughter". My grandmother held my hand to try and support me.

I look up and I notice that there is a second level looking down on us. All of the noble dragons are also preparing for their view of the court. The nerves inside my body felt like they were going to shut down. All of the people and dragons here will be looking at me...

Once everyone is seated it is time for the court to begin. Everyone stands up for the Royals to enter the throne room. The King and Queen enter first following the Princess and Princes in order of birth. They all have smaller thrones designated to them. The King and Queen seat and everyone follows. King Marlowe then raises his hand.

"Bring in the accused! Akvor Petos!"

Everyone had their eyes on the throne room doors. We all looked and saw them open the guards dragged this man to his stand. By looking at him you could have sworn that it was a different man! He was not well washed with his white hair all messed up. He was not in his lord priest garbs only tattered rags. He now has an eye patch covering his right eye.

Everyone looked so surprised at how destroyed he looked. He looked around and then he saw me sitting on the stands. He looked at me for a long uncomfortable time. The only thing I could is to look away from him… Just please stop looking at me. I never want to see you again you monster!

"Let the trial begin!" King Marlowe then lowers his hand.

A senator named Marcus Bulge has been decided to be the questioner.

"Akvor Petos second younger son of nobles Avelia and Catus Petos. Old blood of Titus Petos, Aquarius city architect. Elder high priest from the temple order. Sixty years old and was an advisor to King Marlowe. Is this you?"

"Yes," He said quietly in his husky voice.

"Akvor Petos! You are charged with the assault of a young woman. With another charge of bringing corruption into the priesthood. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" His voice sounded so defeated and even more husky than usual.

Not guilty? He almost had me! The man is guilty of everything that has gone wrong with the priesthood. All thanks to him they have lost their reputation and have come at odds with the royal family! If only Uji was still alive this never would have happened. The man is a monster and I hope by the end of the day he will be at a place that I will never see him again! Marcus straightened up and looked at him. Marcus and everyone were not certainly expecting that answer. Even I was shocked… The man is bloody guilty!

"Why do you think you are not guilty?"

Akvor straightened up on the stand and stared at me once again.

"I was drunk. I am not responsible for my actions since I was intoxicated. She did more damage to me by stabbing a candle into my right eye. She sure bloody helped to make sure that whole entire eye is gone. I am still in a huge amount of pain because of her doing. With the loss of my eye I also now have burns on my cheek due to the wax that dripped. "

I was so angry and every time he opened his stupid mouth I got angrier! Intoxication is no excuse. He just saying that made me feel ill… He would never have been in this position if he was not in my room!

"As for my corruption charges... It is my money, to begin with. I am from one of the wealthier families in this city... How can it be corruption when it is my own money? I promised a brand new future for the priesthood. Old and outdated… They are so focused on the past that they were blind seeing the future. I was voted in because they all knew I could make a difference. I loved having fun and so did they. What crime did I commit by me and my fellow priests by having fun? Of course, many other priests thought I was corrupted. Most of them are poor bastards who never had parents. Or any life really..."

The Jury sat there in silence. His arrogance is astounding. Priests are to take an oath of selflessness. They do it when they change from apprentice to a priest and cut ties with their master. To always do the right thing and educate about everything they can. Which is why they are so highly revered in the royal council. Taking an oath is like creating a contract like my oath to save lives as a healer.

Marcus looks at a small piece of paper which has the names of witnesses. "Please bring in our first witness! Elvore Ragnik!"

I was so surprised to hear his name being called! He is known to be one of Akvor's closest associates. Is he going to betray him? Or is he going to try and defend him? Akvor helped him get high in the priesthood… Would he throw all of that away?

He took the stand and took off his helmet. He is not as old as Akvor, I would even call him handsome. He is tall with short blonde hair. He has the most perfect green eyes… This is the first time I have ever seen him without the helmet. In the priesthood high priests always keep their helmets on. Marianas never did though. She liked showing her face to the people.

"My King and Queen, Senator, dragons, Lords and Ladies of the court. I wish to testify against Akvor for his crimes. I know I will lose my priesthood privileges by speaking. But once I heard Lady Iolene was attacked. I finally realised that the power has truly gone over his head and that he is no longer fit to lead the priesthood. I will list the crimes that he has committed and I have bought proof."

A guard brings a chest full of scrolls.

"This is a chest letter with proof that Akvor has been stealing from the priesthood and royal treasuries… He took the money and gave it to me and his other close associates. He used the money to bribe other priests during the time of the vote."

Everyone in the courtroom gasps. Even though I am not surprised… He had to get money from somewhere so he and his friends can have never-ending fun. The guard hands scroll over to Marcus as he reads and checks all of them. To make sure they compared those letters to see if the writing is matched. Marcus then turns around and looks at Akvor. Just by looking at Akvor he looks nervous. He was never a man who was good at hiding his emotions… I will not lie that seeing him squirm did give me some kind of joy…

"These are some very serious charges, Elvore… You do realise after this trial you and your friends will be arrested and trialled. But you did the right thing today. We will remember…"

Once Marcus finished that sentence Elvore turns around and is arrested by the guards. He did not struggle as he held out his wrists and the place the large handcuffs on him. And as they escorted him out Akvor shouted traitor at him. Elvore remained perfectly calm as he walked past. I wonder if he regrets what he just did… They were best of friends. Elvore sacrificed his friendship for me… Did he do it to make sure that he pays for his crimes? Or did he do it to make sure he cannot bribe the senators so he cannot get a lighter sentence? By looking at those scrolls he likes to pay his way out of situations. But this time it has failed…

After a while when the jury looked at the letters that Elvore gave them. It was now to start part two of his trial.

"Next part of the trial! Akvor's attack on a young girl! Her name in Iolene Summers! Come onto the stand now child and do not be afraid." Marcus puts out his arm as to show me where to go… The stand that is close to Akvor… I gulped and took a long breath. My grandmother and grandfather gently nudged me. I stood up and started walking to the stand. The whole throne room had their eyes on me… I looked around and people still stared at me. Just imagine no one is there only Marcus, Marianas would say.

I got up to the stand of which it felt like it took forever to get to. I looked to my right and there he was staring at me. Like how he always used to stare at me… I said to myself that I never wanted to see him again. Yet there he is.

Marcus comes up to my stand and in a gentle voice. "Now Iolene tell us the truth of what happened that night."

I recounted what happened that night in full detail to everyone. From the time he barged through my door in a drunken rage to me saving his life. It is such a hard event to even try to forget as I experienced the other night. Once I was finished giving my testimony Akvor looked at me with such disdain. Even though he had one eye it can still tell all of what he is thinking.

"I WAS DRUNK! NONE OF THOSE ACTIONS WAS MY OWN DOING! SHE DESTROYED ME! YOU WERE LEAVING THE PRIESTHOOD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! AND THANKS TO YOU MY EYE IS GONE!" He immediately shouted. I looked at him in such anger. I still have to keep telling myself that I did the right thing for saving his stupid life! I made an oath I have to try to keep it.

"Enough Akvor!" Marcus shouted out. I quickly got off the stand and went straight back to my seat. After all that it was time for the jury to decide Akvor's fate. They have taken all of scrolls so they can look at them in complete detail. We were finally dismissed by the king and we were allowed to go outside. Akvor remained chained on his stand with his guards.

I walked with Marianas to the gardens to get some fresh air. Marianas smiled at me. "You are being so brave my dear… It takes a lot of guts to come forward as you did". But I admit I did not want to talk all that much. It has been such a long and exhausting few days… But I did notice that she did not mention Marsh. She is probably still broken-hearted after him breaking her trust. However, seeing my reluctance to talk she eventually stopped trying and placed her arm over me. After admiring the garden scenery for a long while we both hear the castle bells ringing. It is time to go back into the throne room… Time to hear his verdict.

Once everyone resettled back into their position Marcus had the piece of paper that sealed Akvor's fate. Akvor still glumly as Marcus stood on the stand and read his verdict.

"Akvor Petos the King, Queen and the Jury finds you guilty! The Jury has decided that your punishment will be exile! You will never set your foot into this country again!"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I will never see him again! Cried tears of joy I am finally free of this terrible man. My family cried with relief. However, there is a very important detail that just crossed my mind… He knows my secret. All he has to do is tell people who I am and we are done for… Looking at my uncle he looked worried. But for the moment we celebrated.

As my family and I left the throne room to have a celebratory dinner. I saw Marsh standing near the exit. Short happiness stopped by looking at his face… He is part of the reason Akvor saw me that night… Marsh walked up to me.

"Can we please talk alone?"

I looked at him thinking if I should. I wanted to talk to him so bad yesterday... But right now after a very long day of court? I do need my answers… I nodded a yes to him and both walked to the garden. It is a beautiful garden full of different kinds of flowering plants. At the centre of the garden, there is a marble gazebo and I decided to have a serious conversation there. We were both silent until we sat there... I am so upset at him and he knows it.

"Why did you tell him!?" I just had to spit it out.

He looked at me in the most solemn way. "Because Iolene I didn't want you to leave. The world is dark and dangerous. It is not the place for you! When your family asked you that day you hesitated and you were scared. You were pressured by your family! You didn't want to go!"

"So you just read my mind and told the man I despise the most to make sure I could not go anywhere… He assaulted me, Marsh! I have never been so scared and that was partly because of you! I made that choice to leave! It was not yours to make! Now because of all of this I want to leave more than ever!"

"It was not just that Iolene… When you left for Watersgate on that sneak trip away with your family. The priesthood certainly wasn't happy. But when you were gone I have never felt so lonely… I know you were only gone for a few months but it felt like forever… And when you got back… All you would talk about is this other boy you met… Aaron? You would never shut up about him. You spoke about how he used to look after dogs and how you gave him a piece of cake. Telling him stories… You snubbed me emotionally after that. He is a bastard boy who lived in a shithole that you will never see again. I tried to do everything I could do for you!"

"Don't you dare speak of Aaron like that! He was my first real friend! We were not friends back then! You were under Marianas wing and we only in class together working!"

Marsh then beings to open his mouth. I felt so angry and annoyed.

Please don't say those words, Marsh…. Please don't!"

"I love you Iolene!"

"Oh, it's not because you love me! I bet the Akvor gave you a sudden promotion because he wanted you close to me! Why else would you tell him what we were planning! If you love me why did you tell him then? You would respect my decision of leaving! Everyone else knew I have always to leave the temple one way or another. But it had to be through terrible circumstances! I'm even annoyed at my family for this!"

He sat there in shock... He did not deny it... He got into my close web to find out my secrets. I am such an idiot... I just wanted to push him away… He wants to keep me trapped like how Akvor does! I can never have my own choices. There is always someone else who always has to have a say in what I do. He cannot have me leave because he will feel lonely. Then trying to blame me because I loved Aaron who I still think is one of the sweetest people I will ever know. Well, poor Marsh I have always felt lonely… I thought he was my friend… He certainly is not acting like one now. I couldn't even look at him… I sat facing away from him.

"Iolene, please! I love you really I do! It's the truth! It was Akvor and his persuasiveness!"

"I'm sorry I don't believe you, Marsh. But if you really want to know I can never love you… Not now not ever… I am leaving for Macdan and I am sticking to that plan. If you don't like it that is not my problem. Don't follow me…"

I get up and leave the gazebo as fast as I could. It is time for me to get away from here… It is time for me to make my own destiny!


	14. Beau: Chapter Fourteen

**Beau: Chapter Fourteen**

Keep my heart open and you will fly? I once heard in old dragon tales that our ancestors once flew. But they were never founded to be true of course… They were just stories… I had to stop thinking about it as it is time for the whole herd to move. Some of my blisters have healed better after the past few days. Although they have now become so itchy it is almost unbearable.

The dragon seer as my father proclaimed has left the old, dragon seer to rot… She told me to visit her again when I was ready… Ready for what? And when considering she is old and can barely move… I visited her again in the morning, but she was back into her sleep trance. I nudged her but no avail. I thought she was dead but she showed hints that were still breathing and her bonemark glowed.

I had no choice but to leave her… But I promised that I will be back to see her as she said. My father, mother and brother started to lead the dragons out of the valley. I was close behind them, it is easily one of the largest herds that any dragon could have seen. Hundreds of dragons united with a purpose! To destroy the humans and find a new home!

It will be dangerous since we have to head south. The valley is the highest northern point of the continent. Even though this was once Light Green Empire territory the Black Empire has taken over the country. They have many human-dragon slavery settlements and towns across the landscapes. Even more dangerous since some cities are underground… They are harder to find.

Getting in or out of the valley is hard enough. With a small herd, it is not as bad however, we have hundreds which is a difficult task… I wish father went with the method of sending smaller herds at a time. However, we want to show our huge numbers, which will intimidate our opponents. As we journeyed down the ravenous mountains we have had at least twenty of them fall due to the edge of a cliff collapsing from under them. Terrible since there were young ones in the deaths… After that incident, little did I realise that is going to get worse…

We have now been travelling through the mountains for a few days now. The lack of food, exposure and exhaustion is beginning to show. Many have collapsed and were unable to get up. We had no choice but to abandon those are not strong enough… The fighting over rabbit meats has escalated with alphas killing omegas for food. The desperation has become so bad for some, that they have resorted to kill the weak and revert to cannibalism.

Father usually is against cannibalism however the food situation is too precarious that he allowed it. I refused to eat my kind… It repulsed me… Even worse when I see it was many pups who are paying the price. Myshka and I wake up earlier in secret to make sure to hopefully find our kills before everyone else does… Myshka feared for her life as she is a small walking target. I had to make sure that she was kept in peak condition. Father, brother and mother are all well fed and their strengths are still at their peak. In a way, it made me sad knowing that they are still strong and powerful. The rest of their herd is suffering… I have tried to help many dragons as we could as we kept moving. But many of the cases are hopeless as there was nothing I could do to help them… The only thing that has helped and hindered us is the rains that have fallen in the past few days. We could drink in splendour but we can easily lose our footing… Myshka and I in the meantime have gotten really close as of late… But she has to remain behind the Alphas as she is supposed to. I wish that she could travel with me at the head of the herd. But if she tried I knew my father will fight against her… I told her not to risk it.

Eventually, we came across the rocks that looks like a dragon. I sighed with relief as it meant that we were almost out of the mountainous valley. My paws once again blistered and bleeding. The pain is almost unbearable but at least it is not itchy. We needed to stop… But my father wouldn't. He has been almost nonstop leaving the valley. When we reached the dragon rock I looked at the vast landscape… Every time my brothers' herd comes and goes I always marvel at the scenery. However, it is not beautiful… It's a dark and barren wasteland. No trees, no human buildings and no signs of life… There is no way our herd could live here… We would have to move so far away from the wasteland to even get anywhere hospitable. That means we must go far south…

After when I looked at the horizon father started taking the herd down the mountain. We lost even more lives when cliff edges collapsed… We have lost so many during this migration out of the valley. But I had to keep convincing myself that the herds would have died if they had stayed.

As we have finally climbed down the mountains and have reached the flat barren land. We had to check who was alive and who wasn't. It turned out that our hundreds have become the few hundred… It was a terrible loss overall. Father should have checked the herd more during our trip… Mother made sure that my sister and her mate are doing well. But rest of the followers are restless and now we need to figure out our next plan.

Father hoped that we would have the numbers to take the human cities and claim them as our own. The same tactic that was used by him years ago and it actually worked well. Even though it was a short time, it was only until Vipstranious betrayed him by taking many of fathers' followers. The leader of the league of eight and revealed to be a proclaimed "son" of the Emperor. My fathers worst enemy and is the reason why the dragon separatist movement during the dragon-human war shifted. It was the dragon separatist war that quickly transformed into the Black Draconium Empires war. Many of those who followed Vipstranious now work for their Emperor… My father wants revenge but looking at the state of his followers and how many we lost by going from one place to another. It is highly unlikely we will be raging a war anytime soon…

"Ironclad take your brother and those who are strong enough. Scout the area and see what lies ahead… If there are humans kill them. If there are other dragons recruit them. We need to start rebuilding our numbers again. I have never seen such weakness in dragons before… They certainly don't breed the strength as they used too. They all so weak… I will remain here and make sure everything remains in order for the herd." My father looked at his herd and particularly at Myshka as she jumps around in her usual fashion. She is so small compared to the other dragons it is actually kind of funny.

"Can I take her with me?" I asked father. My family looked at me as if I was some kind of idiot.

"We are not taking that female rat dragon with us!" Ironclad shouts at me for even suggesting it.

"Father you said that we need to take dragons who are strong enough! That little dragon there still has energy and is fast". The fact is true. We may have a lack of sleep, but at least we have food in our bellies.

Father looks at me and Ironclad and nods yes to take her with us.

"I am not looking after her! If she wants to come she is responsible for herself!" Ironclad nips me and then pushes me away. That annoys me to no end… He hates it when I suggest ideas and father goes along with it. He does have a tendency to enjoy me being berated as an omega. Especially if it is from father. If someone else doesn't berate me Ironclad will do it. He made sure of that last time we fought for leadership and mating rights...

I walked over to Myshka who is at the head of the female part of the herd. She smiles at me as she is always now excited to see me. I can actually admit that we have become friends.

"Hello, Beau! Long time no see!"

She pretends that we haven't seen each other in a while even though we were up early this morning hunting. "Come on little thing we are going off to scout the area!"

"REALLY!?" Her smile got even bigger. She has been wanting to leave this herd for a while. Being a female means they have to stay and look after the pups. She wanted no part of it… Once her excitement died down we met back with Ironclad who gathered the stronger dragons of the herd. Some of them are alpha's so this will be interesting as many of them believe they are their own authority and don't like to be bossed around. The reason they listen to my father is that he has defeated them on numerous occasions. It will be interesting to know if they will listen to my brother… This also means many Omegas are too weak to go on this scout. A clear sign that the alphas have taken most of their food. They all looked down at Myshka and scoffed at her. One dragon almost bit her on the neck as a sign of dominance. I immediately covered for her, she does not deserve this… I wonder if I did the right thing by allowing her to come.

Father has given us a few days to see what we can find. The main herd will remain here as they rest and heal for the next part of the journey.

Once our little herd has formed we all ran down the mountain. It is easier to run with a smaller herd than a large one. We can navigate our way around obstacles with ease. But the blisters on my paws are still causing me much pain. I lingered last in the herd as I struggled to keep up. I could not roar at my brother to slow down as knowing him he will only run faster. I just had to fight against the pain as much as I could. Myshka was in front of me the whole time. It benefits being small since she can be so nimble while running on her two legs.

After travelling for a while down the mountain we have reached the valley. It is so plain and dead that it looks even worse than seeing it from the middle cliff of the mountain. The ground felt much softer on my paws because instead of hard rocks it is now sand. It eased my pain a little. So in a way, this is making me feel better.

My brother and the alphas are sniffing the wind. They are wondering which direction we should go next. We should go south as father commanded. When we got back from our last scouting to get more dragons. We came from the East and we lurked on the main route that leads to Suravi the Light Green capital. On the west, the main road leads to Inclementia the Black Empire's capital. I have never been anywhere near those cities since it is too dangerous. But father hopes to one day take over those cities with an army of free dragons.

Once the alphas sniffed the winds. As I predicted the alpha dragons started to fight. One wanted to go east, another west and my brother wanted to go south. Those who wanted to go east or west said that we just avoid the cities and stay away from the human pathways. My father is not around so he cannot put them in place. So my brother has to really step up and control them. My brother started to get impatient with them… The arguing started to elevate. Ironclad then reached out and bit one of them in the neck. Blood started pouring out everywhere from this dragons neck. I barely knew him but I am glad he died a quick death otherwise Ironclad would have made him suffer. Myshka next to me looked horrified. Her happy personality could not hide from this horror she just witnessed. She looked like she is frozen as her scales immediately paled and her eyes are wide open.

Watching my brother still chewing on his neck as he eventually rips his head off and throws it to the other alphas. He then roars at them with such force he could be heard from the top of the mountain. He is double the size of these dragons so he can kill the others with ease and he just showed them that he will. He is so like father that in a way it really does terrify me… But if father and mother saw this they would be so proud. It is after all our way of life and it will never change. I nudged Myshka to see if she is alright. She is still in position as she hasn't even moved.

"You will have to get used to this Myshka… This is how things are." I whispered into her long ear. I know it is not much comfort, but she cannot just close herself off. If we are in any danger she cannot just stand there. But this did make me wonder what her life was really like before she came with us…

Once my brother made sure that his dominance is not questioned. We started going south until the sun started to set. On our journey throughout the day, we have come across nothing… Still a barren wasteland. But at least we were lucky that we did find plenty of rats and rabbits to eat. Eventually, we came across a forest. I have never seen a forest like this… The plants are all dark and twisted and the flowers glowed as if they are made from a bonemark. The trees' bark is pure black and swirls out into different directions. I touched one and it is so brittle it snaps… I heard from tales from older dragons that forests are meant to beautiful and green. This is a huge disappointment… As this forest is beautiful it must be certainly dangerous. But I have no idea why… But I must make sure to keep my guard up. I have a feeling that anything can hide in there.

Since it is getting dark my brother made the smart decision and we stay put just out of the forest. The darkness of the forest made it hard to see anything. Since the sun has now set, setting foot into that forest will be too dangerous. This makes Ironclad a bit better than father as I know father has led his herd into blind danger without thinking on a few occasions. It is a tough decision because sleeping out in the open is just as dangerous as walking blind into a forest.

It was time to sleep and Myshka snuggled next to me. She is still afraid of whom she is with… After seeing an alpha getting his head ripped off in the morning. I know that will frighten anyone. Since Myshka and I are omega's we sleep in the outskirts of the sleep circle. It is a way to protect the alpha as long as the alpha is protected nothing else matters. Although I do wish that I am more than an expendable creature… But it's just the way things are…

It was dark of night when I hear Myshka trying to wake me up.

"Beau! Please wake up! I heard something!" Myshka lightly scratching my nose. I started to open my eyes and I quickly noticed that the other dragons are still sleeping. It is just Myshka and me who are awake. Her squeaky roar is grating to my ears at this time of night. I playful used my paw and slammed her down. It was like playing with a young pup. Then all of a sudden I heard a rustling noise coming from the forest. I have never lifted my head up so fast… It must have been a bird or something. Lift my paw of Myshka and she squeaks in my ear.

"Something is wrong…"

Then all of a sudden I heard a light clanking noise. I had no choice but to roar to wake everyone else up. IT IS AN AMBUSH!

Dragons with riders burst out of the forest! Wearing armour plating across their bodies they charged out of the forest. One of the dragons magged at me and I magged in return. I am not good at using my mag skills because father believes using it for fighting is cheating. But I had to hold him off as best as I could. The magging has created a form of light so it not as dark anymore. However, I quickly noticed the humans had the same skills as we did. I have never seen anything like it! A human magged high above us and started throwing weird objects onto the ground. I had no idea what they were trying to do. Were they trying to kill us or trying to capture us? When the items fell onto the floor is activated into a small dome of black draconium energy. One of the alphas is caught in it, I could hear him roar for help as he tries to escape his small prison. As I tried to concentrate my energy to the dragon in front of me another dragon swiped me from the side! I felt this pain rush through my body. No wonder why father is against us using mag energy. We concentrate what is in front of us as we aim the power stream. Instead of keeping an eye what is happening around us at all times. As I was pushed with such that I slammed into a nearby tree. Since the tree is so brittle it collapsed behind me. I tried my hardest to get up as quickly as I could. The dragon who swiped me is running towards me in pursuit. When I managed to get a closer look at her, of the black draconium armour she wore it covered her face and chest. I had no choice but to run! I would have been a fool if I attacked her physically when she is protected by that armour.

As I quickly got up and ran I realised I could not find Myshka or my brother anywhere. I roared for them but I heard no reply. I only heard the roars of the other dragons. I saw one of the other alphas get captured with a net that looks like a spider wrapping around him. It was crushing him… Me running did not last long as I saw a human soldier run towards me. Like the dragon who is chasing after me, she is wearing armour similar to what the dragon is wearing. But what I feared most is the spear that she is carrying. It was double the size of her and it looked deadly!

I used my mag energy to try and push her away. But with quick reflexes, she grabbed out her spear and deflected my mag stream! I was going to run into her. But then so be it! She will get trampled upon! I will not stop!

I almost collided with her until I see her use mag energy and spear to jump and flip over me. She caught me completely by surprise! I have never seen humans do this… Usually, they have little weapons and cannot match us in physical prowess. I had no idea of how to defeat these humans or dragons. I turned around to see where the human was but I realised then I made a huge mistake. That was when I felt a huge surge of pain going through my body. It was excruciating and I didn't know how to stop it. I didn't know any worse pains than the blisters on my paws... When I tried to look at what they were doing I noticed a human with a stick with a weird power source in it. I was on the ground in agony when Myshka jumped out of a bush and attacked the human with her long back legs.

The human who had the stick was pushed away. The pain immediately stopped and I tried to get back up but another dragon lied on top of me. Myshka being the jumper she is, leapt onto the dragon who was on top of me. However, this dragon in armour had none of it and she bit Myshka on the belly in the middle of her jump. Myshka screeched in agony. Then the dragon dropped her next to my head… I thought she was dead. But I noticed that she is still alive… I breathed a sigh of relief. The human who has been pushed away I noticed checked her belly to see how badly injured she is.

I used my mag powers once again and magged the dragon who was on top of me into the forest. I roared in defiance and as I did I noticed my brother in the far distance. He was alone and it looked like he was just watching us get beaten… I needed him to join me to defeat these things! I started running to him and roared to him for help. Instead, he just stood there. I shouldn't have had relied on his help and wasting what little time I had. Because before I knew it I was shocked again… The pain is excruciating and this time they put a massive collar on me… I saw these humans around me and I tried to mag them away. But I couldn't the collar absorbed the power I tried to use. I then tried to use my physical abilities but they shocked me again… The collar is seeping my energy. Looking around me I see that the others in my herd had collars. Myshka had one... But I am glad she is up and standing. I saw that the rest of my group had to stop fighting so I myself had to be smart and stop…

I looked at where my brother was and I saw him running away into the darkness of night... He ran away...

I was so angry and disappointed... But knowing father instead of being upset that his pup has been captured. He would blame me for being so weak to fight against them. When I looked into the distance I was whipped by a human. I tried to turn around and bite them and hopefully chop one in half. I wanted to kill them so badly! However, he whipped me again. I noticed that our new collars created a draconium mag chain that connected us. The dragons in armour started laughing at us... They never spoke anything to us. Not during the fight and not now... they just laughed... We were a joke to them. The humans were talking as well but I could not fully understand them. Their language is not like ours... They speak with words as us dragons speak in tones. The humans once they were done talking climbed onto their dragon saddles and began herding us in a particular direction. They had their whips out in full force and they were prepared to use them.

As we walked I did notice the direction that we were going... We are going west.


	15. Aaron: Chapter Fifteen

**Aaron: Chapter Fifteen**

After leaving my old "home" we settled at a large inn where humans have a special sanctuary for travelling visitors from the different empires. Dragons own the place of course. But under legal grounds of the Black and Turquoise Empire treaties, random human and dragon enslavement is not permitted. I am sure they would have had some attempts of kidnapping patrons in the past. As many of their slaves came from abducting humans in the first place. My father sold me into slavery even though it is illegal in the Light Blue Empire. So I know very well that underground slave trafficking is very much a thing. But I do hear from the dragons that the Orange Emperor heavily relies on the other Empires for food, weapon and material trades. So they cannot keep risking their relations as I have seen that Black Empire soldiers and weapons are more powerful than theirs. They are not to be fucked with…

As I looked up at the second floor I see the dragon owners looking down on all of us. They are mates by looking at them but they are smiling as I see them talk to their slaves. Not mean or demeaning just having a normal conversation. They must not be so bad, as human slaves actually enjoy their jobs. I can see it on their faces as they serve the drinks and food. The food smelled amazing and I admit I am actually jealous that I was not enslaved here. I cannot imagine these slaves being forced to do horrible things like living in the desert outside of the city for two weeks. I would love to take this kind of job any day…

It has been years since I have seen a human establishment in such a clean condition. People having fun and enjoying themselves… Such a warm atmosphere. It actually made me feel a bit happy. I haven't felt anything like this in years… I may still be a slave but I feel a bit of some kind of freedom.

"Well, I have just booked our rooms. We will stay here for a few nights to fully rest up and then we head off to Inclementia. So let's make love to the land before we spend a few months on the sea. It is going to be a long journey so enjoy your beds while you can." Master Mali then sits next to me carrying four tankers with his arms and hands.

I looked at him and nodded since I understood. I hoped that Master Mali would give me one of his tankards but I quickly realised that three of them were for him. As he chugged them down so quickly I thought he was going to vomit it all back up. The other tankard was given to his friend the mercenary. I still don't know what my new master does for a living but I hope that he is kinder than my old master. I have only just learned the name of the cutthroat who also works for Master Mali. Kazaar is unique and looking at the two they really enjoy each other's company as friends.

Watching everyone eat and drink normally made me feel even more jealous. As if I couldn't feel any more jealous when I first walked in here. I still have this stupid brace on… Hearing my belly rumble as I have noticed I have not eaten since this morning before the demonstration. I am starving…

I had no choice but to poke Master Mali. After all, it is his responsibility to feed his new "pet". I had to signal by rubbing my belly to make sure he gets the message clear. He smiles at me.

"That's right… We need to do something about this horrible contraption… Come, boy. Time to get that thing off!" Mali then stumbles off his chair and clumsily guides us to our room. It is a nice room that has six single beds in it. By the looks of it, due to demand people have to share rooms. The beds are neatly made and there are chested drawers next to each bed. There is a desk located at the far end of the room just under the small window.

"Sit boy, sit!" As Mali pointed me to get on the bed.

Kazaar grabbed my head to his side so he can have a closer look. He pulled and prodded, I was trying my hardest not to punch him in the face. It was painful… As Master Mali grabbed his bag he was shuffling through to find the key. After a while, he finally managed to find it.

"HERE IT IS! Kazaar gets some powerful alcohol for the boy. While you are also there please get a bucket. He is going to need it." Master Mali then shuffles to me as he gives me this weird creepy grin. I admit I was unnerved because the man has just drunk three tankards of ale… By looking at him he is completely drunk. I really did not want him to rip my jaw apart.

"Oh don't worry boy I am not drunk… Even if I am, I am used to it… I also highly suggest that you get used to me drinking a lot." Master Mali then gives me another cheeky grin. As Master Mali grabs my mask I raise my hands in a gesture for him not to touch.

"Boy… You are hungry. If you want to eat we are going to have to get it off. It must have been stupid with you eating mush for breakfast and dinner". He then forcefully grabs my mask and looks at the keyholes. On my left side, he begins unscrewing the mask. It looks a lot of effort on my new masters' part and pain. But after a while, one side was finally clicked release. Kazaar comes back with a few tankards and bucket. He places the bucket beneath my feet.

Mali then moves to my other side and does the same thing. It was getting excruciating every time he unscrews the mask. Since the screws are becoming looser the sharp spikes in my mouth that has started to become loose and begin to fall out. Since they have been fixed in my mouth for so long now I fear that my gums healed around it. As Mali finally really released the other screw he quickly pulled off the mask. I screamed in complete agony, blood rushed into my mouth.

"FUCK!" I screamed out.

Mali then grabs a tankard of alcohol and demanded me to drink and spit. The alcohol burned inside of my mouth as if I had been stabbed. Blood still dripping from my mouth.

"I know that must sting. But the alcohol with help with you not getting an infection. Here take this clean rag and put it in your mouth. Hopefully, it will help stop the bleeding."

I put the rag into my mouth. Master Mali chuckles as it makes me look like an idiot. But if it stops the bleeding, I have no choice. After a few hours and multiple rag changes later the bleeding has stopped. After all of the pain, I did not feel hungry anymore. I felt my face… It felt like I haven't touched it in forever. So much so a pure black beard has grown. It was so soft... I hope to have a shave soon enough. But after a moment I realised that I just wanted to sleep…

"May I rest master?"

Master Mali then smiled at me and nodded. He then quickly takes Kazaar downstairs to drink some more. I collapsed on the bed and snuggled into the blankets. I haven't slept in a bed since before my mother died at the age of seven. It was so warm and cosy. I never want to leave this bed…

But when my eyes closed I began to have my nightmares… Seeing humans being tortured. Me killing other soldiers on command… My best friend… All alone in the darkness with no one or anything to help me. The black draconium experiments as they injected pure black draconium liquid into my veins. Oh, how it burned… It burned everything in me… I thought I was going to die. I screamed and screamed as I realized that I was being woken up by my master. I thought I was screaming in my dream. I didn't realize I screamed as I slept.

"You certainly know how to scream as if you are dying while you are sleeping. See you woke everyone up." He looks at me as I have noticed that I woke everyone in the room up. They all looked at me and then they tried to fall asleep again. By looking at the moon from the window it is the middle of the night. I didn't mean to wake everyone up… While looking down I realised I have sweat all over my body. My dreams felt like I was back there… Master Mali looked at me and didn't say anything. If anything he had a look of sympathy… As he looked at me and gave me a few mint leaves to clean my teeth and tongue. It still stung but it felt refreshing.

"Let's go downstairs… Have you eat and drink something. It won't cure what ails you, but it is something". He then grabs his candle holder and leads me downstairs. The owners and most of the people have gone to bed. But there are few just having casual drinks and food is still being served. There is always cooks and bartenders on call day and night.

"It has been a long time since you have had anything solid. What would you like?"

I looked at him weirdly. I have no idea… I have lived by porridge, fruits as a special treat and indescribable brown meat mush… My mouth is still sore after having my stupid mask removed. I have no idea what I want…

"You are still silent even after when your mask is removed… I will order for you then."

"Wait…" I stopped him before he leaves. "I want cake…"

He looks at me surprisingly. He really did not expect that answer.

"Cake? Really?"

"… Yes…" I said meekly. I have always wanted a cake. A poor boy bastard like me could never afford or have the luxury of such a dessert. Iolene my old childhood friend once snuck me a cake from one of my fathers' grand parties when the royal family visited Watersgate. She could have gotten into so much trouble for it. But she did it anyway… I loved it so much… So moist, sweet and delicious. It was the first and last time when I had cake. Now after remembering I won't be able to stop thinking about her… Master Mali then smiled and walked to the bar and is speaking to the bartender and cook.

After a while, Master Mali comes back. But he did not have cake in hand… It looked like a nice slab of meat on it with vegetables.

"Sorry boy, they had no cake. But the cook managed to cook a nice warm meal of steak and vegetables."

I will not lie that I felt disappointed. I would give anything for something sweet. But soon as Mali gave my knife and fork, I delved into the food straight away. I had no idea I could miss chewing this much! Meat is tender and juicy with the Vegetables having an actual taste. I am no longer disappointed. After finishing my meal. I quickly realised how living on a liquid and mush diet has affected me… I had a stomach ache soon after. It was heavy and started to make me feel ill.

Master Mali chuckled at me... I was sure he was trying to say something while I was eating. But I was too busy stuffing my mouth that I didn't listen.

"What is your name boy? It is certainly not 142." As a bar wench brings a tankard to Master Mali and fills it up.

"My real name is Aaron."

"No last name? A peasant bastard then?" Master Mali then drinks his whole ale in one go. "I bet that your mum is a whore. Am I correct? That is usually where most bastards come from". I looked at him… I always hate it when they say whore in a demeaning term.

"I'm sorry if I offended you boy. I guess she was… "

"My mother may have been a whore, but it never mattered to me. But for some reason, it always mattered to everyone else of what she was. Mother was more than that… She was very kind and loving to me as a mother should be. She would play games with me, made sure I was fed and tell me stories. I could never have asked for a better mother. I wish she is still alive today. If she was... My life would have been very different."

Master Mali smiled at me sweetly and then drunk another full tankard of ale as the bar wench filled it up again. He then burps which stank like a pure drunkard… I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You cannot change the past boy… I would change mine if I could." Master Mali slurred and started to sway from his drunkenness. All of a sudden as I tried to ask him a question of who he is. He vomited on the floor in a spectacular fashion. It smelt of bile and alcohol. I quickly apologized to the maids as they began cleaning it up. I then picked up my master and gave him a quick clean up with a wet rag. Then placing him on his bed. He was disoriented but was very close to passing out. After placing him to bed I decided to go back on my onto my bed and try to get some rest again. I hoped that our conversation would last longer. It was something I sorely needed. The only other person who I know truly cared about me after my mother was Iolene… I wonder how she is after all these years. I must one day see her again.

Before I knew it I can see the sun rising from the window. I managed to get a bit of sleep even though it was restless. At least this time I was not screaming waking everyone up. The people in the room got up and started to get ready for the day. Kazaar and I are all up and ready as I saw my master lie on his bed snoring his hangover away. I poked him on the cheek to make sure that he was still alive. I really hope he was still alive because if he died. By law, I have to go back to my previous master and I am not going back there alive. I guess this is why he wanted to postpone our journey until tomorrow. Drink all of the alcohol before we had to leave.

Kazaar then patted my back and said we should relax downstairs. He quickly asked my name and I told him. I actually began to have some hope in my new master and the company he keeps. They have been nice to me so far… But I must always remember to keep my mental guard up. Situations can change so quickly when you are a slave. One moment you are treasured and the next minute you are disposable.

"So Kazaar how did you meet Master Mali?"

"We met in Aidrack at the pub before we made our journey here to Dominus Sahara. He managed to out drink me, the little shit. He is small but he can hold his drinks… But when he realised who I was he immediately wanted to pay for my services. I trained in the Purple regiment. I was one of the best swordsmen."

"The purple regiment?" I have never heard anything like that before. All I can guess is that the name purple means he is from the purple Empire. An empire I have no knowledge of. The only empires I know is Light Blue, Black and Orange.

"Of course you would know nothing about it. It is very far away from here and I am so glad because this place is horrible. I don't know how you managed to stand this place."

"Well… I didn't have a choice… I just had to be miserable and bear it. If I tried to escape and get captured that means being in the torture dungeon as long as they think it's funny."

"You always had a choice, Aaron. You just bent over to your dragon overlords and let them do anything to you. You could have done more."

I looked at him completely repulsed. He had no idea what I had gone through. Escaping this city is not as easy as looks. The walls are high and so smooth it is impossible to climb. I learned this very early on when I DID try to escape! When I was first bought by Master Isil at the age of twelve I tried to escape in the middle of the night in a tiny passage that I was just able to crawl through. They found me quickly enough and scratched me so hard that those scars are still on my back.

"If it was easy to escape this slave fate… We all would have done it by now. Working as a mercenary is nothing like being trained as an Iqosha soldier. Not only do they beat you physically, but they also break your mind as well."

He scoffs at me. It became quiet between us as we stood outside of the inn watching everyone living their lives. All slaves wearing chains around their necks and most looking injured and miserable.

"I have wondered Kazaar, what does my new Master do for a living? He dresses well and pays a lot of money for drinks."

"He is usually secretive about what he really does and his past, so I warn you don't ask too much about it. Because you will not get your answer. But as far as I have seen, he talks to people and dragons. I can only guess he must be a spy of some kind. He bought you to protect him, to protect him. It doesn't matter what he does."

A spy? I have heard tales of assassins and spies. I overheard from my master on multiple occasions to be wary of spies. As they are trained to assassinate and steal important documents which can destroy someone's life. But I hear they are stealthy and can blend in with the other people. Dragons can even be spies as it is definitely not a human only occupation. The dragon spies will be useful in this Empire since it is ruled by dragons. However, the open brain of an orange two-legged dragon is very different to the thin and sleek black four-legged dragon. Dragon breeds from each empire are different from each other. I know full well that many orange dragons don't seem to trust those who are not like them. Some even take in dragon slaves if they are from another empire. They make sure that no spies can infiltrate their government, just by not trusting others. Even their "friendship" with the Black Draconium Empire is strange.

After a while of looking at people and dragons walking past. Kazaar pats my back and says it is time to check on my master. As we walked back into the bedroom I notice that most of the people have gone and now my master is still lying in bed. I gently nudge him to make sure he was still breathing. I had no idea how much he has drunken all night. He drank when I was with him, drank some more when I went to rest and drunk more when he had our small talk. My new master is definitely someone different compared to others that I served.

Eventually, Master Mali wakes up and looks up at us. He smiles his cheeky grin.

"Good Morning Kazaar and boy!"

"It's afternoon Master". I quickly replied.

He laughs and his breathe smelt of vomit and alcohol. I had to take a step back to get away from the smell. But afterwards, I had to get him up and wash him down with a wet cloth. Even though I am a slave trained to fight, I still have to do other menial tasks.

"Please make sure I don't drink before we leave at sunrise. I need to be sober". So that was what I did for the rest of the day and night. I had to make sure he didn't drink. Kazaar is allowed to go off and have fun, but I had to stay by my master side at all times. As we ate dinner I hoped to continue the conversation we had last night. However, all of a sudden a weird noise happened! I have never heard of such a noise. It was high pitched and it made a rhythm in a simple tune. My master looked around in complete urgency and it looked as if he wanted no one to hear this noise. Then in such a hurry, he ran upstairs into the room. I quickly followed him as I should since I am supposed to protect him. But to my surprise, he is hiding under the bed. Good thing he is small… I sat on the bed and as I sat there I can hear him whispering… WHISPERING? Is he talking to someone? If so then who? I could not make out what he was saying. I waited there until my master climbed out. I have seen awful behaviour but this is weird… Maybe my new master is mad…

He looks at me with such a stern look.

"You must not tell anyone about this! Not even Kazaar. I will not tell you what came to pass as I don't trust you enough."

I looked at him and then I had to stupidly ask the question. "What was that weird noise? What were you speaking too?"

"Enough! We speak no more of this… Please… The less you know the better. And that's an order boy! All I can say is… I bought you to protect me. So protect me to the best of your abilities."

An order is an order… So I did not push the subject any further. Master Mali then sat on top of the bed. He looked up to the ceiling and rubbed his eyes. It looked like was crying or trying his hardest to prevent it.

"Is there anything I can do for you master?"

He nodded me a no and said I should sleep for tomorrow. After another rough sleep, it is time to join the travelling caravan. Waking up at the crack of dawn we travel to the large front gates of the city. I have never felt so excited for so long. Quickly forgetting what happened last night with the weird noise. Seeing these gates up close once again and us leaving for me to never return. I looked back at the massive pyramids behind me. I will never lie they are majestic marvels. Encasing another city inside of them and having large levels deep underground. But they were built by the cost of hundreds and thousands of human lives. Dragons never helped in the construction of the pyramids they only watched. They did love telling us that on the occasional speech. As I looked up at them my Master came over to me and looked up with me.

"Amazing aren't they? I have been to many places around the world. The natural volcanic palace of Vulkania, Macdan a city built inside of a mountain, the seashell palace of Aquarius City, the Canyon palace of Ventus and the original golden palace of Dragon City before it was destroyed in the purge. But they all have something in common. All of those places have a massive price for their magnificence. I will warn you. Always keep your guard up… The world is still a dark place outside of those gates."

"I know master… I was not always here… I know the rest of the world can be a dark place… I learned that from my father."

He gave me a concerning look and then walks in front of me. I had to look down at him. He seemed surprised that I know my father… He sighed and then proceeds to give me more information. By looking at me, it must be obvious that I mentioning my father made this awkward.

"We are no longer going to Inclementia. We are travelling to Macdan. We will travel with lord Asrilis. The representative of this Empire. But we will part ways at the Mille Voix fork and since we are entering south of the brown country. We will not have to worry about their war. Last I heard the war is north of the country nowhere near the city of Macdan."

Macdan? Well, that was unexpected… I have never been to such a place… I guess this new adventure is certainly already changing. A place that doesn't have slavery which will be refreshing.

All of a sudden Kazaar comes over as he had heard everything. "We are not going to Macdan? You said Mali that we are heading to Inclementia! I have no desire to go to Macdan! Unless you are going to pay up! We had our fun adventure getting to this desert city to see the sights and obvious dangers. But I am not fond of going to that shithole."

Master Mali looked at him and was thinking. He then puts out his hand for a shake. "It has been good travelling with you Kazaar… May your journey to Inclementia be safe."

Kazaar then shakes his hand in return. "Well, this certainly means you have spent most of your gold on the boy… Such a weird choice you could have still paid me… You were only meant to meet a dragon noble and then get out of this city. But no you wanted to see the Iqosha soldiers and decided to waste your money on him… I thought we were going to travel the world. In a way, I thought of you as a friend."

Master Mali just smiled at him. "If we were true friends I should not have to keep buying your loyalty. But I will definitely miss your company. You are a great drinking buddy. I have a feeling the boy is not much of a drinker… So I will definitely miss you".

Kazaar smiles in return. "Well since we are parting ways I am going by ship to Inclementia. Who knows we might meet each other again".

Mali chuckles and nods. "I hope we will… Maybe then I can hopefully be wealthy and pay for sword skills once again."

With that quick goodbye, Kazaar then turns around and heads over to the docks. I looked down at my master with a frown. He used his money to purchase me, even though this meant he could not pay for Kazaar anymore… In my point of view, for someone to let go of someone else's services for another is problematic. The previous person who served is not good enough… It is great for the newcomer but for the worker who is let go. It means they have failed at their duty… And who knows… Will the same thing happen to me when the time comes? Will another slave or mercenary replace me? If that is the case what will I do then? My master can send Orange dragon envoys and take me back here for "re-training". I had to try and stop thinking of this I could just be over thinking it…

My master then directs me towards a huge carriage. It was being pulled by four massive bull class dragons. All wearing chains and chokers around their heads and backs. Looking at them made me sad… I may despise dragons, but this is horrible. I see the scars all over their bodies due to scratches and whips. Like me, they have masks covering over their faces preventing them from roaring… As Master Mali spoke with the orange dragon guards and their slaves. Without thinking I walked over and stroked them gently on the back. They shook at my touch and I can hear small moans from their mask. On closer inspection, I noticed a black chest piece. It was sharp and decorated with purple markings and in the middle of it there was a sphere of green draconium. I then noticed that this is absorption gear. This gear absorbs mag energy that the dragon tries to use… This makes dragons vulnerable as they can no longer use mag energy as defence or a weapon. As I stroked them a dragon soldier came running at me in full force. I had to dodge fast as he tried to mag me away. I grabbed out my great sword and aimed it at him.

"Stand down boy! That is an order!" I have never heard of him shout like this. I have disappointed my master… I dropped my sword and got down onto my knees in subjugation. The dragon guard scoffs and stands next to the carriage. Master Mali walks over to me and grabs my arm. What punishment will my master give me? A whipping? Putting the mask back on? Burning me with an iron poker?

"By the Magna Draconis I pay you to protect me… Now stand by me! Don't wander off! You think an Iqosha soldier would know better… you're kind is known to be disciplined! Please don't make me regret buying you! Focus on me and only me. Don't talk or go near anyone and that is an order!"

"I am so sorry master… I will not get distracted again. How will I be punished?"

He gave me a hand signal to stand back up. I pick up my greatsword and placed it back in its sheath.

"I am not going to punish you boy… I know you were wondering about those carriage dragons. You shouldn't have pet them though…"

"I know master I am sorry master… I should have known better… I…" I am starting to stammer. I have also started to fear that I petting those dragons will get them punished in some way… I did not think of this… I was too excited to leave this city and now I have managed to ruin the day for others. I have already tried helping others in the past but it only got worse… I just hope one day that I am nice to someone else and will not get punished for it.

"I hate it when you call me master…" Master Mali sighed and I followed him to Master Asrilis. He had finally arrived with the representatives of the black draconium empire. I notice one of the people who is amongst this group is noble from my presentation. Her long slender body and long white hair is unmistakable. But instead of a slimming gown, she is now wearing sleek armour. It looks like she is going off to a battle… She is carrying her helmet in her underarm. Black draconium armour that is magically fitted onto her. Her breast plates and metal parts are all black draconium since you can see them glow. It is so potent I can feel its power resonating in my blood. It feels like it is calling to me… But next her a dragon who is sleek and beautiful. Pure black power resonated from her bones and bonemark. I can feel her power and like her partner, I feel stronger in their presence. Her body is covered with swirl patterns that glowed with dark purple eyes with a light purple Iris. She had no chin fin since she is female, but had fins on her ankles and tail. Her facial structure looked like it is based on a cat. She has long ears that looked like her fins. But what amazed me was her size… She is larger than other dragons that I have seen. I have heard rumours that there are much larger orange dragons that can stand taller with buildings. But I have never seen them…

"Well, well, well… Look who successfully purchased you. Your mask is now finally off and now I can see that handsome face. Maybe I should have been more assertive in my bartering. Mister Mali what are you doing here are you a friend of Asrilis?" She smiled at me. I noticed that she has an Iqosha soldier with her. He is not from my barracks so I don't know him. But looking at him I presume he is one of the older soldiers. I am glad she still thinks highly off me… Good thing she just missed out on the petting the dragon debacle.

"We are travelling to Mille Voix." Master Mali lied… We were not going to Mille Voix anymore. We are going to Macdan. He gives me a shifty look. I must play along. I nodded in a quick yes. She looks at us and smiles. "I am heading back home to Inclementia. I need to see my husband and I miss my mansion. It is too hot for me here, I miss the cold of the north."

"I saw you the other day my lady. But you never gave your name. What is your name?"

"Oh, I am sorry do forgive me for my rudeness mister Mali. My name is Odessa Sombra and this is my dragon Farlig." Master Odessa shake my master hand in respect.

"You know it is quite refreshing for someone from your Empire to speak politely to someone like me… Thank you for that."

She scoffs at my master. "You have your free token. You are a nobleman by the looks and how you speak. Of course, I will show you respect. If you were a slave or a servant then yes I will speak to you differently".

"I have wondered my lady, why aren't you travelling by sea? I thought travelling by sea is the fastest way to get to Inclementia?" I looked at my master in curiosity. It is a weird a question… But then I have no knowledge about the world apart from the Light Blue and Orange Empires.

"Well, truth be told. Sea travel from the Black Empire and Orange Empire has become annoying as of late. Since we sail through Aquarius City waters. They have been scouting our ships for a while now… It has become clear that they hold the ocean. It'll be easier to travel on land."

Master had a small cheeky grin. This means Kazaar is going to have a hell of a trip to get to Inclemntia. However, Master Odessa is far from impressed. She must be frustrated that she has to take the long route home. Their conversation had to end as Master Odessa's advisor runs to her and needs her attention. When she is out of our view presenting herself to Master Asrilis. My master taps my leg for me to go down to his level. "That woman there boy is Odessa Sombra… I know she has already told you. But she is one of the most important people in the Black Draconium Empire. I have never met a Sombra before. They are the wardens of the west of the nation. Very well off with their own army and rule the city of Ozul. I do have a hint do not piss her off as I heard they practice dark draconium magic. But also to let you know I will try to speak to her throughout this trip until we reach Mille Voix. To protect me…"

I nodded to my master in response as an agreement. We then quickly greet and meet Master Asrilis. I go down to my hands and knees as I should do as a slave. He is like every other orange dragon I have met… His brain is visible for everyone to see. Orange scales with a blue underbelly. The only thing that makes him stand out is that he is missing a claw on his front claws. His human slave like many others is wearing the control gear. In a similar situation to Master Isil this human is a translator for the dragon. Problem is that this human and dragon does not speak the Draconis tongue. They only speak and understand Prisshek. Master Mali does not understand Prisshek at all so he is very glad since I can translate for him.

Master Asrilis quickly dismisses us and we join the train of the caravan. I am actually surprised as to how many are coming with us. Although I understand more than anyone. It is always the safest and easiest to travel in a large group with plenty of resources. It is a long trek through the "Sand Sea" and it is a scary place to get lost with a huge chance of any human or dragon dying. I spent two weeks of my training just trying to survive in the desert. I almost died from Exhaustion and dehydration but I made it back to the city. This was before my experimentation days so I had none of the enhancements to help. I managed to survive but many perished as they made mistakes such as travelling in the day. I was lucky to find sun lizards and scorpions which sated my hunger… But the water was the biggest challenge. Where I was there were shrubs so I dug to get water. It was filthy but it is water, it was that or die… It was the slowest two weeks of my life… This assured Master Isil that those who survived have the will to survive in extreme heat conditions.

I grabbed our bags as it is time to leave. The massive gates opened and in front of us, there is nothing but desert. All yellow sand as far as the eyes can see. There is a pathway that was made from here to the smaller city of Trodep. The sands though had plans and covered those paths up. We have only our desert guides to show us the way. I took a deep breath as we all walk out of the city. I am finally leaving this awful place and hopefully, I can ease my memory of this place. It will always haunt me but I hope all the suffering and pain is not for nothing.

I walked behind my master as I should be. After walking for a few hours I turned and looked at the city behind me. The large city pyramids are now out of my view. I could cry out of happiness. But I am not out of this country yet! I will only feel real happiness until that happens.

It was a long day of walking as it began to sunset. It is beautiful to look at. The desert maybe harsh and dangerous but it does have breathtaking beauty. I have an appreciation of the desert for that. I always told Iolene I would one day show her a desert sunrise or sunset. I knew that would never happen due to circumstances but I know she would love it. Maybe… If I ask my master nicely we can go to Aquarius city so I can hopefully meet her again.

Master Asrilis demanded that we stop for the night to rest. For the whole day, he remained inside his carriage with Master Odessa. Since her dragon is so huge she could not ride inside it. She had to walk with the rest of us. She did not like anyone around her as she ignored everyone throughout the trip. The dragons pulling the carriage are struggling badly with exhaustion and heat… I felt so bad for them. They are damaged emotionally and physically. Master Mali is exhausted himself as he collapses on the sand… At least he only had to walk and carry large bags of his things. He looks at me as he lies there breathing heavily.

"Are you not exhausted?"

I look down at him and smiled. "No master." He smiles back at me. He had no idea what they have done to me… Normal people and dragons get exhausted so easy. However, I have super strength, speed and endurance. So this trek is easier for me than others. I dropped our items and I did a stretch. My mouth is still sore from my brace being removed. But I am so glad it is gone, my thick beard is irritating me though. We usually have to shave to keep up hairless appearances due to lice. My hair has started to grow back as well. I was bald for a few years during training and finally, it is starting to grow back. So having hair grow back normally on me feels strange now.

The human slaves of Asrilis, Odessa and other nobles have set up their luxurious tables of the food spread. But for my master and others, we only get a small pot of stew. My master complained a little, but I didn't I'm just happy to finally get some food in my belly after such a long day. The weather that was once extreme heat has now become extremely cold. My master was freezing, I had to give him my extra clothes to make sure he was kept warm. He was hesitant but I insisted, I can handle the environment better than what he can. It is going to be a long journey…

For the past week, it feels like we were not going anywhere. Master Mali is so exhausted through the journey I ended up having to carry him and our items. The sand sea really has its title. It has been nothing but sand… No cactuses, no shrubs and most dangerous fact no living animals. Our guide told us this part of the desert is nicknamed the death zone… One of many death zones in the world they are classed as places that are unlivable. This death zone is full of quicksand and no sources to survive. Skeletons of all kinds of creatures from humans to dragons lay wasting here. I know this is the place where Emperor Asotele the third sends his old human slaves to die. It is a well-known fact that Asotele hates humans and does everything to make our lives a misery. We can never die peacefully in a bed… He demands they be dropped off into the desert death zone to rot…

Eventually, night comes to us again and it once again freezing. It is a clear night in the sky where all the stars can be seen. It has become a nightly activity with me and my master. He points to the night sky and shows me a thing called constellations. Images that are formed in the night sky… I had no idea something existed. I just thought they were stars… In the sky that looked pretty.

"You know of the history of our two moons boy?"

"No master… I know nothing about this."

"Well, I will start at the beginning… Four thousand years ago a Golden prince named Adrianus Ovideus was sent to banishment after conspiring to murder his family. He tried to kill them all so he could rule… He apparently was crazy which is why he was only banished and not sentenced to death. The records said he had visions in his head that drove him mad. But with his prophesized visions some came true and he started to gain a following. Both dragons and humans loved him and his visions. Little did the gold family know he had taken his followers with him to these barren lands. They eventually formed a settlement north of the continent. A small settlement that eventually becomes one of the most powerful cities on the planet Inclementia. What became of Adrianus is unknown but Inclementia has begun communication with Dragon City after years of isolation. However, their communication quickly became sour as Inclementia wanted to compete to become the world's strongest city."

"So this is how Black and Golds rivalry really began?"

"Indeed and it got nasty very quickly. Gold technology, draconium and magical energies are unbeatable and incredible. The power of life it brought and peace to the other energies. Communication technology of which you can communicate with someone who lives at a far distance. They perfected the art of teleportation gates of which you can in one temple and can just walk into another with little effort. Gold draconuim armour that is known to be invincible with magical powers imbedded into it. There is even a rumour that the gold energy is a living being itself… Inclementia, however, was the opposite. They were once gold draconium however something happened and their energy changed drastically. It became black. Gold is pure and beautiful that bought life. Black is toxic and is addictive like a drug… It kills life in price for its power. They quickly became just as powerful technology wise… And with their arrogance decided to go full war against the Gold Empire. Inclementia's Emperor Drakkus and his ruling dragon partner Abandonn have become a weapon of mass destruction to destroy Dragon City. It is never clear how they did it. But I bet they left that information out to prevent anything like that to happen again. But with quick thinking by the Empress Ethelene, her family and her dragon Empress partner Tarsha with her family. Joined together with their ancient powers they sealed both Drakkus and Abandonn into the moons. Which is why they are both called Drakkus and Abandonn… The white moon is Drakkus and the one that is purple is Abandonn. The war quickly ended and Dragon City gave Inclementia their own state… Even though they banished the leaders their armies are still powerful and are in full force. It was the best result of both parties and life got back to normal."

"I really know nothing of this world…" How does my master know all of this stuff? I can have a large bet that Iolene knew all of this since she loves to read so much.

"Master Mali?"

"Yes, boy?"

"Kazaar never told me to ask. But what do you do? Where did you come from?"

"Well boy… I will tell you one day. But today is not the day. I don't want to ruin the mood and I want to drink when I do tell you… I am exhausted so I am going to turn in for the night." My master then gets into his sheets and falls asleep.

Everyone else has turned in for the night. But I could not sleep as the haunting dreams have come back to haunt me.

I looked around this place all of a sudden a dragon screams in fear! I quickly ran over and realised it was Farlig! She is caught in a quicksand pit. She tries to crawl out in a complete panic. But as she tries to crawl out she sinks in deeper. This is a cruel way to die… I ran over to see the edge of the pit. I had to make sure that I would not sink in. I ran back to the camp trying to wake everyone up. Some were slowly waking up… I had no idea what time it is. But I did not care a dragon needed saving. I saw one of the slaves who are under mind control and since they were under mind control. They cannot understand fully what is happening around them… They only do what their master tells them to do. I stole his whip and ran back to her. I may hate dragons… But I cannot condemn every single dragon I meet. I ran back to Farlig and she has sunk even more into the pit. I got the whip and threw the end at her.

"Grab it Farlig!"

She grabbed the whip with her teeth and with all my strength I started to pull her out. She helped me by trying to jump out of the pit. "We can do it Farlig!" As I screamed encouragement at her I notice everyone at the camp waking and running to my aid. But by the time they could help Farlig managed to jump out. She is exhausted she collapses next to me as I tried to make sure she is okay. Master Odessa shows up in her nightgown and demanded what is going on. I go into my hands and knees bowing position. Farlig gently roars at her and it looks like Farlig is explaining to her what is going on. Even though Farlig is speaking dragon to her it looks like she is perfectly understanding what she is saying.

"Well, now slave… You have done very well. You have my gratitude! You and you master shall join me and Lord Asrilis in the carriage. Follow me…"

My master has finally woken and is wondering what is happening around him. He was asleep throughout the entire ordeal.

"What has my boy done now?" As he slowly realizes he is in the carriage and Master Odessa is smiling at us.

"Your slave saved my dragons life Mister Mali. He has done more than what any of my servants and slaves have done. I wish to buy him off you. I failed at bartering last time. That was my mistake but this time I want him and I want him for good." She brings out an ownership slave contract. "He is most definitely worthy of the five thousand gold and I will pay it". She smiles and my master. I saved her dragons life… I am grateful with just a thank you. But to buy me… I feel like I will never escape this slave fate. I am out of the city but I am still treated as a possession. Master Mali looks at me. Is he really going to sell me off already? I know I have only known him for a few days. But they were one of the better days that I have had in years. Can I just be free to make my own choices of how my life goes for once?

"He is not for sale my lady… He is mine now. No amount of money can buy him". Master Mali then tears up the new contract. I looked at him and smiled. Master Odessa then lies back in frustration. "Well, that is unfortunate… He could have lived a great slave life in Ozul. He could be made a guard for me and my husband."

"I am sure he will be honoured. But I admit I like the boy. He is a slave but I believe he belongs with me."

I wanted to say something so bad… I wish I can say it for myself. But they are masters who are talking. You must never interrupt them in conversation. Even if it is a good deed since our place in the world as a slave never changes… As this example of her gratefulness, she tries to buy me. To live a life as a slave somewhere else and to live in a mansion with new owners that I barely know… But I am grateful for my master not selling me to her… I did not want to go to Inclementia. If I was sold to her. I know for a fact that I will never go to Aquarius City. My chances to meet Iolene again will completely diminish. At least with Master Mali, I still have that chance!

Master Odessa sighs again in a disappointment. "Oh well… But as a thank you anyway. Mister Mali you and your servant are welcome to be in this carriage for the rest of the trip. So enjoy it while it lasts…"


	16. Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Sixteen

**Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Sixteen**

Five years ago our Empress Vatra declared war on the Green Draconium Empire. Reciting my memories of this time seem so long ago now… But as I recall our Emperors body has finally returned home from Mille Voix and our Empire is bracing for a large war to come. After the Empress's speech, his mass funeral was hosted inside the palace throne room. Of course, it was only the family and noble families that could attend. It is a funeral ceremony that has lasted four days now… Once the Empress is done with her final farewells. They will cremate him inside the volcano as he is not of fireproof royal blood. Then there will be a statue dedicated to him in the hall Emperors which is in the lower levels of the volcanic palace. It is a tradition of my people to place our dead inside the volcano to burn in the lava. So our bodies can forever be together with the world. Royal blood cannot burn inside the volcano as they are known to be blessed by the Phoenix. A great bird of immense power who is rumoured to sleep deep inside Vulkania the largest volcano. The one which we named our city after. Even after a royal family member is dead they are still fireproof… So instead they bury their dead in a crypt underneath the palace next to the volcano.

Everyone in the city is in full war spirit and bustling with excitement and dread. However, through all of this, I need to convince my parents that I want to fight in this war. I sat next to my younger sister and across my mother as we ate our dinner.

Through this troubled time, I have not heard from my sister Plamya. But with everything going on inside the palace she must be busy with Princess Regina. As I ate dinner I had to try and tell mother of what I am planning to do.

"Mother I want to join the army".

She quickly drops her cutlery and stands up looking down at me. "NO!" She screamed out. I knew that this would be her response…

"But mo-"

"No… You are not going off to the war!"

"If I was a boy I would be going anyway!"

Boys my age are conscripts for the war. Hell, they can volunteer at the age of thirteen. It is going to be a long war so males are conscripts and many are selected to go with no choice. However, females can volunteer. But there can only be so many female volunteers as the population still needs to be in check. This is also to prevent far too many people leaving the cities and towns as they still need to function. Weapons need to be made and tactics need to be taught.

"It doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl Lexi… It is the fact that I am not willing to send my child off to war. If your father could speak fully I can tell you right now that he will be against it. We will speak no more of this!"

I laid back onto my chair crossing my arms. If I cannot fight as a soldier, what can I be? Mother took our plates and walked to the windowsill. I cannot be a handmaiden, I cannot be a miner, I cannot be a teacher because I am not smart enough and I cannot be a healer because I have no patience. I want to help in the war effort for my country… But I feel like cannot do anything just by being here. We could use more money since Playma's money can only give us so much. Soldiers get paid well and is another motive as to why many go to war.

My sister and I sat there in silence as mother cleaned up. But our silence quickly ended when we heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and to my surprise, it is an older man with an old dragon. The man is wearing finery with the Empire fire sigil on his left breast. Long orange robes which do not hide his large gut. Bald head with a nice bright red moustache. I know this man he works for the Empress, he collects our taxes for this city region. Why is he here?

"Hello, a young lady may I come inside and talk to your mother?"

I was not fully sure to let him in so I shouted for my mother and she quickly arrives. She happily greeted him to come inside. It is obvious that she is shocked at his arrival. She is nervous… The Lord gently tells his dragon to wait outside. However, I did not notice the young man who was behind the dragon. He is taking off papers that were being carried in large wooden chests, with inks and quills. He is tall and lean with bright light blue hair along with the brightest of green eyes.

"Lord Egan Bodaway, welcome back to our home! Please take a seat!" Mother gracefully guides them into the kitchen. "Forgive us my lord but we have just finished dinner. But I can offer you a bowl of fruit if you are hungry maybe even a tankard of water."

"No thank you… We have been visiting all of the houses in the area all day. I think we have been gifted enough food." He then smiles at my mother as she tries her hardest to smile. She then sits across from Lord Bodaway on the kitchen table. I sat next to her as I am curious as to what this is all about. But looking at my mother it is not looking good. Jamil has been sent to our bedroom so she doesn't have to hear of what is going to be said.

"Lord Bodaway this is my middle child Lexiana Acosta."

"Hello…" I said meekly. What is all of this about? Why is he here?

"Mrs and Miss Acosta this is my steward Lord Hadyn Fintan… Well until he has to train to become a soldier for the war, which is very soon. Isn't that right young lad!" and the lord playfully punches him. The young lord Haydn looked annoyed at him I couldn't help but smile. But looking at Hadyn I notice his bright green eyes. They are so beautiful to look at that it is almost hypnotizing. However, he became preoccupied into finding the paperwork. Trying to find our records.

"But now we need to quickly to get into a serious talk… Our Empress Vatra the third of her name, the unburnt and the forgiving. Has declared war on the Green Draconium Empire after our Lord Emperor Daxian Pavus has been murdered by Arman Kaiser. This cannot stand or be accepted… We all must band together and fight against our old enemy who took a step to far. Our Empress demands that all of her subjects must once again declare fealty to help in this war. Taxes will be raised to help pay for the war effort and we need to discuss what you as a family can contribute during this terrible time".

"Taxes raised?" My mother looked flabbergasted and rightfully so. We have just been able to get by with my sisters pay that she kindly gave us… I have been unlucky getting any job and my sister is too young to look for a job. While mother is primarily looking after dad who cannot work after the accident.

"There is more… Due to the nature of the war effort, we need as many people who are body able to help out in the empire. Children as young as eight can apply for a basic job. Since some stewards and handmaidens are going to war the young ones can apply for jobs to replace them. They can also help with textiles and farming."

"Eight? Isn't that a little young?" Mother being genuinely concerned. This means many of the students in schools will miss out on important education. War is bringing a heavy price… This also means my little sister will have to get work somewhere. This could also mean there will be openings for me as a handmaiden… But I have made up my mind, I want to fight in this war. I want to do my part for my country. Serving someone here is not going to fulfil that.

"I understand that it seems young. But we need abled workers to replace many adults who are leaving for battle. The Empress has vowed that once the war is over the children will be free from their duties and will return to their education. Even though many children can still be educated if their parents or older siblings are giving their effort instead."

Mum and I nodded as we understood. We know our Empress would not take such measures unless necessary. But this also has the question of when will the war end? The longest war between us in recorded memory lasted ten years…

"There is also the matters of conscription… At least one male from each family from the age of fifteen will be sent away to war. Boys can volunteer to go at the age of thirteen if they desire it. I fully understand that each familial situation can be different. So this is why it will be easier to discuss in person."

Lord Fintan then brings out documents with our family name on it. Even though we are commoners we can have a last name. I heard that some other Empires don't allow their commoners to have last names and only nobles can have such a "luxury". However, our Empire treasures our names. They said it gives us an identity… If I am right this stemmed from the Gold Empire whom all of the people had last names. And unlike many Empires, I can still retain my last name through my marriage if I desire it. Even some noble families in our nation their last names are kept through the female line.

"Since you have no sons, Mrs Acosta. Can your husband fight?"

"No… He was greatly injured in a mining accident months ago. It will take him years to properly heal."

"Well in a situation like this it cannot be helped, Mrs Acosta… But you or your children must help with the war effort. By looking at the past few months you have barely scraped by paying your taxes…"

He opens up the paperwork and we looked at the numbers… It is not good at all… Now they are raising the taxes we will not be able to afford this... We cannot always rely on Plamya for money. I looked down at the money sheet and the expenses of taxes are getting much higher.

"Can I volunteer as a soldier still?" I quickly asked Lord Bodaway.

"Well if you are fifteen now. Yes, you can… The women voluntary status still stands. Soldiers get paid well for their services… It also adds benefits such as your training is paid while you get fed along with free armour fittings. You also get the weapons that you desire and who knows you might climb up the ranks. If you decide to become a soldier here and now I do have the paperwork with me."

Lord Fintan then brings out a large book full of contracts. It is endless pages of signatures. Looking at that book it must have been so heavy to carry… No wonder why they had to bring a dragon with them.

My mother looked at me in despair. She really did not want me to bring this up. I held her hand. I stared at this book until he reached the end page of the signatures. Mother started to squeeze my hand so hard it started to hurt.

"I will sign." I was so surprised that I said it with confidence.

Mother then was in full tears. She nodded no to me as she cried. I admit it did feel like my heart is broken. I know that she fears that I will never return… But I need to serve my country and not only that this can help support my family. Mother tried to interrupt me but Lord Bodaway interferes.

"Now Mrs Acosta your daughter is old enough to make the decision. And it is a wise one… Her joining the army will be enough money to suffice the tax payments. This also means that your youngest daughter might not have to work."

Lord Fintan then passed the book over with ink and quill.

 _To her royal majesty Empress Vatra_ _Monique Delci Fuegonacido_. _Third of her name, the unburnt and the forgiving. I will pledge to fight for her and her Empire. Give our lives when necessary for the future of our home. May the fires within us give us courage and revenge._

 _ **Signed:**_ _Lexiana Acosta_

Mother sat there in disbelief. It is now official I am going to the war… I wanted to join but I wish it didn't destroy my mother so much.

Lord Bodaway smiles at me as I returned his quill. "Okay now that you have signed. You cannot back away from this… You will need to pack basic essentials and need to meet at the palace barracks. Which is located near the east entrance. It will be two days from now so you can properly say farewell to your family. Good luck Miss Acosta. I wish you luck during the war make and our Empress proud."

Once the ink is dry Lord Fintan shuts the book and smiles at me. "Looks like we will be meeting again very soon. It is going to be very interesting." I smiled back at him… Am I really doing the right thing? I know what I am doing can be selfish… But I will be amongst many others. It's not just me… Mother, father and my sisters can all be safe and looked after. One day I will come back home and proudly say that I have fought for our country.

Mother then guided the two lords out of the house now that business has been settled. Now it is just me and her… She still had that look of haunting disappointment. She only sighs.

"You are making a mistake. You are not a fighter Lexi! You have never fought a battle in your life!"

"That is why I go and train to fight mother! It's not like they are just going to dump me in the battlefield! We are known to be one of the most powerful armies in the world for a reason! I want to fight for our country! I want to fight for our Empress!"

"Oh, my child… You really have no idea… I fear all of the propaganda has gotten into your head… I know you love the royal family. I do as well. But there are other ways to help in the war effort without blindly going into danger."

"Well, it is happening now… I have made my decision. I will not be sorry about it."

I have had enough for the night so I quickly move into my bedroom where Jamil is sleeping. We have four beds in a tiny room. This is where Plamya used to sleep before she got her job as a royal handmaiden. Thinking of this I miss my sister dearly… With this realization, I might not be able to see her anytime soon. I could be gone for years. I quietly snuck into my bed to try and not wake up Jamil. I am excited and nervous about what is to come…

The next morning arrived quickly and I notice that mother is ignoring me. My sister looked at me in complete confusion. She knows that mother is mad at me… I told Jamil the truth. I am going to the palace barracks to become a soldier. Like my mother, she became incredibly upset. She screamed and screamed at me with full tears. She didn't want me to go… Jamils' tears broke my heart more than our mothers' did.

"Jamil, please… I will be gone for a little while and while I'm gone you all will be settled. You will be well fed and can still attend school. Please trust me little sister. I made a promise to our Empress to fight and I will be back." I gave her a hug while she cried. Mother just stared at me as I hugged her… If looks can haunt me… When Jamil and I stopped hugging she walked up to us.

"Jamil go to the markets with your sister. I need to tend to your father… And tell him what has transpired. Go…"

We both nodded, grabbing our baskets and left the house. The streets are still busy with everything going on… Tomorrow will be different for me though. I will be going to war with many new recruits. I will miss my family terribly though… I told Jamil I won't be gone long. But I don't even know when I will be back.

We went to the market and got some fruit when a city crier started shouting out the news.

"THE EMPRESS IS IN LABOR. THE EMPRESS AND HER FAMILY HAVE ENTERED THE LAVA BIRTHING PIT!"

The mood of anger and uncertainty has suddenly turned into happiness! Everyone is now celebrating that a new royal baby will be born at any moment now. But I do wonder though what it must be like to give birth in lava. As I mentioned earlier the people who do not have fire blood cannot burn their dead since they are lava-proof. But as their main tradition that no one else can do… The royal fire blood women give birth in the volcanic lava pit. The opposite of Aquarius City where I heard their royalty give birth in the sea. I do hear of other traditions of birth but I believe this one is the most unique. Not anyone can just walk into lava and give birth…

But hearing this news definitely did put a smile on my face. It is a nice change of pace of listening to something that is uplifting other than war and grief. Once we get fruits I decided that Jamil and I look at the ground fighting pit again. I wanted to see if those same people are still training. However, I was disappointed the priests and the soldiers are no longer there. However, there are lower ranked recruits. I will be amongst them tomorrow…

"Did you really want to join?" I looked at my sister as she asked me a difficult question.

"Yes, I do. I won't fight for our royal family. While also supporting you and our family. I don't believe I could be good as a handmaiden or a healer… I only went to the handmaiden job because we were desperate and Plamya went out of her way to see if anyone could take me on. I need to try something different."

I turned to look at Jamil. She still looked miserable… I realised then that no matter what I say they will never be happy about me leaving. We left the fighting pit to the food markets which is still bustling with people and dragons. I notice that there are three dragons are wearing armour that looks similar to the human armour I saw the other day. Covering their chests, back and ankles. These dragons are high ranked and their bodies glowed with pure red power. The heat can be seen resonating from their scales. Tall and proud they are taller than the other dragons surrounding them. I have never seen dragons like this… I wonder if they are part of the priesthood as well? They certainly look powerful to be one. I do quickly notice that they had no human riders with them…

They walked straight through the market like they owned the place. Everyone quickly gets out of their way as they knew no one wants to cross their path. These dragons quickly walked passed Jamil and I as they left the market. They no food or anything… Probably exploring the city before they have to leave it…

When we got our food and supplies it is time to head back home. We approached one of the town criers to see if there is an update on the Empress. He is a friendly old man. He comes out every day to his station, which is a pedestal at the edge of the market. And shouts out important news from around the world. He has a loud bombastic voice that can be heard from miles away. He stops as I lift my hand up to ask him to see if there is any new information. He nicely said no. But when he does he will shout it. It could be hours to days until the Empress gives birth after all she is in labour. Jamil and I continued our small journey home.

We reached home and realised mother wasn't home. I quickly checked up on dad and he is fine. Still resting from the pain he has to go through every day… His bandages have been tended to recently so mother has not been gone for long. The afternoon soon turned into the evening and we still haven't seen mother… I started to get worried. But she eventually came home.

"Jamil please go and tend to your dad. Your sister and I need to talk…"

Jamil quickly goes into dads' room. Mum is still giving me that disappointing stare and once again she sighs. It is such a quiet atmosphere between us.

"I know… That you want to fight for your country and I know that you are like your father when it comes to making decisions. After all you are your fathers' daughter. Once you have made up your mind you will do anything to stick with it. Like immediately signing a contract to sell your life away… Breaking your oath will mean prison. Similar to when your father signed up to work for RVM. I understand that you are now grown woman now capable to make your own decisions. I will never agree to it… But I will have to accept that it is your choice and it is a choice you will face alone."

"Mo-"

"Let me finish… When you leave tomorrow. Jamil and I will see you off. Remember you will always have a home and that your family loves you. Be wary about everything and try to keep your wits about yourself. You will not be the same person if we meet again…"

I ran to give her a hug and she embraced back. I tried my hardest to hold my tears. Her encouragement somehow gave me a bit of fear… How will I change? Does she fear my change of personality more than death? She then let's go of me when we heard the town crier once again. I still wonder how sore his throat is after all of this news he has to shout out.

Our Empress has given birth to a new little princess! She will be presented early at the palace balcony in the morning when the Empress is rested. Once again people are out and celebrating. Such a contrast from a few weeks ago where it is full on mourning. But I had to get some rest for tomorrow… So I had a few apples then I head to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning just before dawn and sat next to my father. I couldn't hold my tears this time. I love my father so much… He is still asleep. I rested next to him as mum looked down on us. But time quickly past and it is time to go to the princess celebration. I kissed my father goodbye and told him that I loved him. I could swear I could hear him groan in sadness as I left.

We woke Jamil and we got dressed for the occasion. I wore a simple top and pants. It was no point wearing a dress when knowing that I will have to change into a soldiers outfit. Once the princess celebration is over I will need to head to the barracks to sign in officially at the soldier registry. I packed my small bag which contained a few shirts, underwear and pants.

Jamil dressed into her light orange dress. It has been passed down from my grandmother to my mother to Plamya and to me. The fabric is so light and beautiful. I heard it was given as a gift to our great grandmother when she used to work for the Fiammetta noble family as a seamstress. My little sister really did look like pretty sunshine. Mother dressed in her usual simple dress and she tended to our fathers' injuries. Once all of that is finished I gave him another kiss goodbye and we left. Everyone is up and heading to the palace once again. But this time it is for a happy reason. After a while, we finally reached the palace. It is crowded full of people and dragons. I looked up to the balcony and I see Grand Prince Salvador, Prince Elias and Princess Regina. On the other side, I see dragon consort Valencia and the royal guards.

The Grand Prince raises his hand to silence the crowd and everyone quickly obeyed. We all stayed silent for a while when at long last we see our Empress holding her newborn daughter. There are shouts of excitement and awe! It would have been better if we could have gotten a better view… But it is so hard with many people and dragons around.

The Empress then raises her hand and everyone is silent once again.

"I PRESENT TO YOU MY PEOPLE PRINCESS VALERIA. THE HOPE FOR A NEW DAWN! EMPEROR PAVUS FINAL LEGACY!"

Everyone in the crowd including me shouts in unison.

"ALL HAIL PRINCESS VALERIA! THE PRINCESS FOR THE DAWN!"

"ALL HAIL! ALL HAIL! ALL HAIL!"

"FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

"ALL HAIL! THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

The Empress then lifts her daughter as high as she could hold her. For the whole world to see a new princess is born. After a huge celebration of shouting dancing and partying in front of the palace. The royal family left the balcony to celebrate inside the castle. Everyone can still party and have a small celebration of this momentous occasion. But I had to cut it short because I needed to get to the barracks. It is not far from the palace so it won't take us all day. But getting past all of the people and dragons surrounding it is interesting enough. The palace is crowded… I held onto mothers and Jamil's hands to make sure I won't lose them.

It felt like forever getting out of the crowd when finally reached the barracks. The place is also packed. Celebrating in their own right I see dancing and people having fun. All of the dragons also seem to have fun I see them doing their dancing circles. The soldiers are toasting to the new princess.

As I looked around I see the long line of people registering to become soldiers. Many of them did not seem happy to be there… Everywhere else people are so happy except to people in this line. Of course, many of these people are forced to go or volunteered because they had no other choice… I turned around to my mother and sister to smile at them. I am the most enthusiastic compared to many others here. Jamil started to cry and mother tried her hardest not to cry herself.

"This is your choice…" Mother said sternly. But she gave me a gentle hug and placed a ring in my hand. It is my mother's wedding band. I looked at her in shock and horror! What does she mean by this!? It's a simple golden ring. But there is so much meaning to this ring.

"It is not what you think... We were never a wealthy family. We don't have much jewellery or novelties like many people. Originally your father and I planned to give it to Plamya if she planned to ever get married. However, I decided to give it to you as a token… Soldiers need to take tokens from their loved ones to help motivate them. This is the only thing I can give to you my daughter… Please don't lose it…" She hugs me again and put the ring on my finger.

"I will look after it mother… I will bring it back!" I hug her again. She gave me her most prized possession… Father gave her this ring when she finished teaching students. She immediately said yes and had a small wedding ceremony that only involved our grandparents. I placed the ring on my right index finger and it fit perfectly. I was totally speechless… Until Jamil hugged me and gave me her handkerchief which she had been crying and sniffling in. It did gross me out a little but I thanked my sister and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will see you soon sunshine!"

We hugged again and we finished I walked to the line of the register. My mother and sister air kissed me goodbye as they had to move away due to the soldiers returning to the usual business. Civilians had to stay away as soldier processing is happening… Now that they are gone I started to feel completely nervous… But I made my choice I cannot go back now… I looked at my mothers' ring and smiled. I had always felt like she loved me the least out my sisters. But this somehow changes the perception that I thought of her… While waiting in the line I notice there are quite a lot of women here. This made me feel a bit better because I didn't want to be the weird girl who volunteered while many others are dragged to the warzone.

While looking around I spotted Lord Haydn Fintan, dressed in a soldier uniform. I waved to him to see if he would notice. And he did! He waved back and smiled. He even started walking towards me.

"Hello! Miss…"

"Lexiana Acosta…" I answered back and shook his hand. I don't blame him for not remembering my name. But at least he is nice enough to say hello. I looked and saw that he is accompanied by two other new recruits. An older man with bright red hair who looks similar to lord Bodaway if he was younger and less fat… But he had the most charming freckles on his face. He smiles at me and grabs my hand to shake. "Hello, Miss Lexiana Acosta. I am Brenton Bodaway one of Haydn's friends".

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Well, that certainly explains it… I was so curious and had to ask him. "Are you Lord Egan Bodaway son?"

He chuckled in response. "No, I am actually his expendable nephew… No way would Lord Egan will let his only son to become a soldier. So he sent me instead…" There was definitely some bad blood between those two… I could hear it in his voice and he had a sour look on his face for a split moment. But in a quick notion the other a young woman who looks like she is friends with them. Quickly intervened.

"Hello, Lexiana. I am Nuria Fiammetta!" She shakes my hand and smiles. Hearing the name Fiammetta… A noble family who have been around for thousands of years. As I had said previously my great grandmother was a seamstress working for them. The Fiammetta family are a proud family in their wealth. They were formed after helping to build the capital Vulkania. And soon after that, they formed the city of Fiamme, a large city just outside of the fiery wastes north of our country. Nuria is far from home and her city is closest to the Green Draconium border. She must feel so anxious about everything right now… If she is… She must be an excellent actress since she seems so happy.

"Quite a day today isn't it? We celebrated a royal birth this morning and now we are all signing up to fight for a war. The things we all do for our Empress." Nuria still smiling. I was not quite sure if she was being sarcastic or being serious. I only have just met her. But the Empress and her family is one of the reasons as to why I am here…

"Yes, Nuria it has been quite a day… The baby is adorable though. I caught a clear glimpse of her as she held her up. She is a cute little thing." Lord Fintan in a cheery mood.

They all seem like such nice people. I never really had friends… I admit I struggled with communication so I have lost many friends over it. Maybe this time now that I am a bit older and now in a different direction in life. Maybe I can make some and actually keep them.

The line slowly moved as each person is being checked in. Lord Fintan looked at me and walked incredibly close to me.

"We are in training group fire ten. So be nice and ask for group fire Ten. The writer is nice because I asked him since Nuria and Brenton. Since your still in line we will meet you at the barracks where we are staying. If you can get into fire ten…" He then smiles at me. His eyes are so amazing to look at that I could not stop looking at them… They are such a bright green… I smile back at him and waved them all a goodbye as they leave to their barracks. After seeing them and meeting them it made me feel more at ease… I miss my family already and we have only been separated for a short while. I had to fight against my head of missing them… Because it's going to be a long while before I see them again…

It felt like forever until I reached the desk… I felt like I was going to fall asleep just by standing here… I have never seen such paperwork in one area. The man looked up at me with his ink and quill.

"Whole name please and location where you are from."

I snapped back into reality and looked at him.

"Lexiana Acosta… Sir. From Commoners Edge." The writer asked one of his friends pass a large book over. I swallowed hard as the man shuffled through the large book that looked familiar from the other day.

"Ah… Here we go, Miss Acosta. You are a volunteer… Just sign this paper. This will confirm that you have kept your word and there will be no penalties for you or your family. I grabbed the quill and once again signed my name off.

"Okay, Miss Acosta. I will assign you to Fire Three. Your new home for the next few months will be at the East barracks."

"Excuse me, sir… Can I please be put into Fire Ten?"

He looked at me in annoyance. But he just stares at me as he thinks of an answer.

"No…"

"Please, sir… Lord Fintan, Lord Bodaway and Lady Fiammetta are there. I wish to be with them in training." It sounded so weird to sound desperate. After all I barely know these people… I only have just met them… But then I know no one else…

He sighs and looks at me again. "Haydn… That boy… If he thinks he can keep asking and getting what he wants… Oh… Fine… The things I do for my young and stupid cousin… Take these documents. You are now part of Fire Ten. They are located at the western barracks. Annoy him for me…"

"Thank you, sir!" I take my documents and headed to the western barracks. I would lie if I didn't say I got a bit lost… But I found it eventually and in the barracks, I see a large room with bunk beds with people waiting around. I see the three standing around talking to each other. It looks like they are having a good time… I walked over them and said hello to them.

"Hey! You got in! Welcome to Fire Ten!" Lord Fintan says with complete enthusiasm.

"Thank my lords and lady". I smiled and quickly bowed.

"You can call us by our first names. We are soldiers now just like you!" Nuria smiles and softly punches me on the arm. I laughed back.

"You know…. Haydn… I did not know that he is your cousin. He is very different from you." I am genuinely curious. But it explains how he got all of his friends into the same group. I guess noble privileges can come in handy every now and then in this situation.

"Oh yes, my miserable bookworm cousin Elmer Fintan. Youngest son of Elmira Fintan. Who is my aunt who is the older sister of Edana Fintan who is my mother. I will give you a history lesson about my family another day. Right now let us just relax before our leader pops in to yell at us."

I looked at the bed around me and I quickly notice there is no barrier separating the men and women. I decided to take a bottom layer of the bunk bed.

"Hey! Lexiana that one is mine already as Hadyn points to bed up top. That one is free!" He smiles. I placed my items up to and claimed it as my own. I notice that Nuria and Brenton are the bunk beds next to mine and Haydn's. Everyone is playing around and looks like they are having a fun time. However in a few seconds that changed.

"ATTENTION NEW SOLDIERS!"

A loud voice bellowed in the room. A woman walks in tall and proud as we all stand up straight in front of the beds.

From looking at her I knew from this moment my life will never be the same again…


	17. Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Seventeen

**Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Seventeen**

"Stein Prudens?" I looked at my mother curiously. I have never heard of this name before and it is definitely not from our country. Mother smiles at me as she plays with my long hair.

"I just want you to check to see if it is him… If it is not him just come home. It's a simple but important errand."

"Are you sending me away because you need the dust of my personal life to settle?" I really needed to know. This seems like an errand for someone else to do… It looks an excuse to get rid of me for a while… I felt bad before but now I really feel bad. No matter how many times my family say they love me. Bringing up random errands to get rid of me for a while hurts my feelings. I love to travel… But the reasons for travelling is important.

"Alright, I will be truthful… In a way yes, the nobles will be staying in the capital after the festival to discuss wedding plans and politics. Having you there will be awkward for everyone involved… But Lei, this is no ordinary mission. Stein prudens was a friend of mine from many years ago. In the letters, it described that the man had distinct tattoos covering his body. The ambassador knew him as well, which makes me believe this even more. If you can, please bring him here… However, if the Light Blue Draconium Empire has a say in anything. He will be taken there… Their royal family is also close to him. The man has quite a history behind him and he is an important piece of what happened fifteen years ago."

I knew it… My family wants to get rid of me for a while. Now I feel more worthless more than ever. I want to be an advisor or an ambassador. But right now it looks like that is complete jeopardy… I am meant to be important but yet my own family is shoving me to the wayside… In a strange way, I am glad that I am not getting married… But my youngest sister is now paying the price. Maybe I should have learnt to be more discreet with Zheroh… Or hell I wish I didn't love men… Maybe I should have sucked it up and tried to be with a woman. But yet I knew that would have never worked… I had to try and think of some kind of light in this situation, but it is dim. I sighed at my parents.

"I am sorry Lei… Looking at you right now. You are completely distraught. I cannot imagine what you must be feeling right now… But I am still trusting you with this. It is top secret so please don't tell everyone you come across. We cannot afford this word to spread even further than it has."

I sighed again… I just wanted to remain quiet but I had so many questions. This is certainly one important man if different Empires are trying to inquire about him. "What is so important about this Stein? If it is actually him… Why would everyone want to know about him?"

Mother smiled at me softly as she continued to play with my hair. "The less you know about him the better… I am just going to give you his name. Just see if it is him and then see if you can bring him here. If not just come back home when all the other nobles have left."

Okay… She is going to be vague about this. This must be one hell of a man if my mother is being vague about his existence. Found at Straaghold where the Red Army invaded and took over. Straaghold is a small city under the Green Draconium Empire. The Green Empire is at war against Red and Brown. Why would mum be so interested in this man? I thought she would have stayed out of this conflict since she has nothing to gain from it.

"I think we have done enough talking for now. We all need to prepare for dinner. We can discuss your travel plans after tonight's party. Wear your new formal Furisode tonight. The whole family got matching outfits like mine. Look as elegant as you can. Your make-up servant will be there waiting for you. Your father and I will see you at dinner."

I bow to my mother and father as they left the room. Dinner… That means I will be seeing the other noble families tonight. We are after all their hosts for the past few weeks. Tonight is going to be interesting...

I walked back to my room where I see Zheroh laying on my bed in a really sexy way. I will not lie he looks amazing… He looks up at me in concern. He can tell from my expression of sadness.

"Stop Zheroh… We can't do this now… Even though you look amazing." I then collapse on the bed next to him.

"What happened?" He looked down at me rubbing my leg.

"My whole family got betrothed except me because of me liking men… My youngest sister is now betrothed to some Sazan kid, WHICH SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME. And is now having to travel down to live there! Now all of the royal families know about me and they want nothing to do with me!" I hid my upset face behind my hands as I struggle to re-absorb the information.

"Seriously!? I say you got lucky… That means you don't have to be stuck in an unhappy marriage." Zheroh kisses my hands which is still hiding my face.

"Stop please you are not helping…" And I shrink into the fetal position. As I sit in this position for a while I hear a knock on the door. It is my make-up servant. He brings in all of his make-up sets and begins preparing for tonight's dinner. I still need to tell him about the plans for me to travel over to Macdan.

I undress as I prepare for a relaxing warm bath. Zheroh looks at me while undressing with my servant. But I quickly dismiss him as I wanted to bathe "alone". I nodded Zheroh the approval to stay as the steward left. He will knock when it is time to prepare my make-up. Zheroh then quickly undresses and we both sit in the bath enjoying each other's company. I fear that Zheroh might not be allowed to go with me to Macdan. If this will be the case the next time we get a moment like this will be a very long time.

Zheroh lays on the wall of the bath and I sit on his lap as he pours water all over me. It is so relaxing… But I had to tell him even though it is going to ruin this moment. "I need to tell you something Zheroh… I am going to Macdan at festivals end…"

"What?" He looks at me and I look back at him. "Why there? Macdan? That is in the Brown Draconium Empire to the west? Am I right?"

"My mother is sending me there on a personal mission… I cannot say much about it. She even admitted that she is also getting rid of me for a while. Because they will begin plans for the weddings after the festival. It will be awkward she said…"

Zheroh scoffs at me as he rubs oils on me even harder. I had to tell him to be gentler. He is frustrated… I don't blame him. He softens his touch and lies back onto the edge of the bath stopping the massage.

"You don't have to go to Macdan… You can run away… With me… It's very obvious by this point that you will not be accepted. Your mother is making it obvious she doesn't want you here."

"My mother DOES WANT me here! She wants me to come back you know! In a way she is right. I am nothing but a scandal right now. My mother is an Empress! She still has to hold the kingdom together! I may be the third born son. But I too had responsibilities! I was meant to marry a young beautiful girl and have beautiful sons and daughters with her. Spreading my family seed to make sure it is prosperous for generations to come. My ancestors are ashamed of me…"

"You don't have to shame yourself like this Lei… There are plenty of people here who have the same gendered partners. Like my cousin, she has a girlfriend named Zexin." Zheroh then proceeds to give me a hug.

"Maybe, but they are common folk… I am a royal. I have duties to perform and I cannot afford to be selfish. Royalty has different standards, we have to try to be better than common folk… I have tried to be more positive about this… Even though there is very little to be positive about. I never meant to be selfish... This could have ended so badly if I was a part of a different noble family. My parents could have exiled me out of the country…" I stroke Zherohs chin and I keep on sighing. It must annoy him so much. But it feels like its best thing I can do right now.

Our small quiet moment ended when the servant said it is time to dry and put on the make-up. I sit on my chair as the servant does his magic on my face. The heavy layer of white makeup and blush can make a person itchy for days. I wonder how mother manages to wear this every day without fail. Once he finished with the make-up I then put on my Furisode and put on my last elements of jewellery. By the end of this, I will look like a perfect porcelain doll. The Furisode that I am fitted with looks like the Biru tree trunk. Even though my hair is in a ponytail a few twigs with Biru glowing leaves are tied into my hair ribbon. It looks like the theme the family is having is the Biru tree.

"Do I look royal enough yet? The make-up on my face is driving me crazy." As I chuckled as I spun around as the steward checks every part of my outfit now that it is on. Zheroh closely examines my outfit and looks all around me.

"Well… You know your family never ceases to amaze me when it comes to your outfits. Regal yet beautiful. Clear tradition and you take it with pride. But your face makeup reminds me of the Turquoise Empire… Do you think your make-up is overdone? You should check theirs out. You swear they came out of a circus or a comedy play and their outfits are not beautiful. They are obscene and crazy… You swear they are on hallucinogens when making them."

"I know about that Zheroh. I have met a few dignitaries when they came over from Mille Voix. I once saw one wear shoes that are two feet high. I still wonder how he walked in them…"

I was hoping to continue the conversation but the servant insisted that it is time to head to the dinner. I breathe in and out to try and calm my nerves. After today everyone will be judging me. I believe the best thing I can do is talk and do the least as possible. Zheroh and the servant walked behind me as I meet my family in the hall. Like me, they dressed in a similar fashion. We can make a perfect forest of Biru trees. My family smiles at me… Even my youngest sister. She holds my hand in comfort. But it is at this moment I realise that my siblings really do love me even after today.

My mother leads the line following my father and my brothers after them. With me and my younger sisters walking in last. The large doors open as the servant announces our names to declare our arrival. As I was announced I walked in with pride like the rest of my family. Everyone is staring at me… I know many of the dignitaries and ambassadors as I have met them with my father. I don't usually like to travel alone or explore the palace grounds on my own. But I love travelling with my father… But this is the moment I realise that this time. When I leave Lan-Se I will not be with my father. I will be on my own… He will have to remain here with my mother as they discuss the marriage alliances.

Everyone is at their respected table seats. All the tables for our people are laid vertical as my families are horizontal so we can see our subjects. All standing up as we take our seating positions for dinner. They are all silent as they should be. It is an offence to clap or whisper in a royal entrance. I know some places like the Purple and Mille Voix like to cheer and clap at their leaders' arrival.

When we stand at our respected seats at the table mother lifted her hands to signal for everyone to sit. She is now the only one standing as it looks like she is going to give a speech.

In her trained monotone voice. "Welcome all to this dinner gathering. We are here to celebrate changes for the future of our nation. Let us begin the feast."

She then claps her hands twice together as servants begin to serve the food. Tonight it looks like it is going to be traditional dishes from the south. I am sure Cheng is going to love this… I know why mother is doing this. She must be trying to appease the Sazan family after when mum tried to offer me for their daughters' hand in marriage. Which turned sour and now everything has become a huge mess.

Ning who is sitting to my left leans over and whispers. "Do not worry older brother. No matter what they say we have your back. Just because mother, father, Chin and Cheng have to restrain themselves. Doesn't mean we have to." As she tucks into her food. I see Zheroh standing in his armour near the door where we walked through. I look to my left on the far table I see the Sazan family. For a split moment, I see Jona looking at us.

A tall and lean man who is wearing a blue Furisode with lightning bolts designs on it. His long black hair tied into a high bun. You can tell by looking at him he is stern man. A man not to be messed with… I have met him on quite a few occasions when my father and I travelled south together. I swear he doesn't smile. But maybe that is because he wishes to rule our nation. Being a Daimyo of the south of our second largest city of Unmei. It is almost being an Emperor in his own right. This became clear when he was going to invite the Black Draconium Empire army to our doorstep. That was soon after the purge of the Golden City fifteen years ago. But good thing my parents stopped such a thing from happening. Mother prepared their armies in case of a Black Draconium Empire invasion. Which never happened… It was presumed that they were preoccupied with their new territory and holding it. Going against another incredibly powerful untouched army soon after is foolish.

She arrested Jona for five years after that. She wanted to execute him. But Unmei as a full city and his armies opposed it. It was going to be civil war… She decided to put him in prison under terrible conditions. While Jonas' wife Momoka leads Unmei during his imprisonment. After those five years, mother demanded Jona to swear blood fealty once more to serve her. He agreed. But mother will never trust him or his family again. However, Momoko did gain my mothers' respect during his time of imprisonment. So she is not as harsh to them as she once used to be…

Next to Jona I see his daughter and heir Okimi. She is Chin's age at twenty-two. Even though we usually have the male as next heir. Momoko made Okimi official heir as an exception because Momoko believed she will be the best to rule. But when Jona was finally released and reunited with his wife. A son is born nine months later who is now betrothed to Fen. I wonder how Okimi feels about her younger brother having a stronger claim and now having a Ju-Long marriage to contend with… She does have a younger sister Mai who is nineteen like me. The one I would have married to save Fen from the pain of the Sazan family.

I stopped looking at them when I hear Cheng from my right side leaning in looking at my food. "You're not eating Lei… You haven't touched your food." I looked at him as I looked down and I have barely touched it. My noodles have gone cold as I poked it with my chopsticks. I love my food, but tonight I did not feel like eating. I just sat there as I see the people talk around me… I look at the other tables and see the Mille Voix ambassadors in their weird but unique kimono's. They are Danton Dione and Curtis Delmore. They had bright pink hair done in a perm and the kimono is done in bright pink. They are so bright pink they easily stand out of the crowd. Their face makeup is done similar to ours. But their lips are painted in dark pink with bright red rouge on their cheeks. Long eyelashes and wooden sandals that are two feet high. They look like identical dolls next to each other. I did notice that they are extremely tall when I walked in but wow… Never ceases to amaze me how they walk in them. Next, to them, I see Tao Mo the master of coin and his son Tao Wen. The one that Ning is engaged to… Small and very thin. He is known to be weird and has many rumours surrounding him. A rumour I heard is that he takes the hanky's that women use and he sniffs them… I don't know why mother arranged this match for Ning. But I can understand why Ning doesn't want to be married to a strange man.

After having dinner we all head into the throne room where we can all speak to each other. In other words, it is a great chance for subjects to speak to mother on a closer level as she sits on her throne. Or if they are lucky my mother will walk to them and talk.

I look at everyone, they are all politicians one way or another. Politics is a game we have to play in order to survive and they have to do the same. I have to be careful with what I say around these people now… I cannot risk anything embarrassing. I stand near the door away from everyone's' way. I am nearby Zheroh who followed us, as he should since he is my guard. I think the best method is to be quiet.

I see Tao Wen walking very slowly towards Ning in the crowd. He is so nervous. I am wondering how this is going to go? My sister is dead set against this match. The crowd is loud as people started talking so I could not hear what he is saying to her. Sweet relief for him though she has not yet scared him away… But looking at them he managed to keep her attention.

My attention to them broke as I hear someone walk next to me and say hello. To my surprise, it is Sazan Okimi. I replied a shy hello to her. She smiles at me sweetly. "You look lonely here. I might as well join you… No one here wants to talk to me…" She then stands really close to me. I started to feel uncomfortable. I can see why no one will not want to talk to her. A southerner born from a father who betrayed us is a hard stain to get rid of.

"Do not feel bad about what happened your highness. My father can be an asshole. I know Mai will not be offended after what happened. My father is a complete fool thinking that your mother will betroth me to Chin or Cheng. The trueborn and second heirs to this Empire… After what my father did…" She then looks at me as she hoped for me to say something. But I had to stay quiet I could not add more red draconium to the flames. "It is alright no need to say anything… You are in a precarious position. Everyone now knows that you like men. But I suggest now is to wear it like an armour. Because you can't keep hiding it forever. People now know and I can tell you right now they will always mention it."

"You know Lady Okimi I would not have minded marrying your sister." I might as well be truthful about the situation that is at hand. I know saying this will not hurt anyone or at least I hope it doesn't.

"Really?" She looked at me confused. "So it is a rumour that my father made up? You know… About you liking men…"

"I wanted to marry Lady Mai so I can prevent Fen from marrying Sana. I wanted Fen to enjoy her life before the life of politics and duty. It did not matter if I liked men or not. She is my little sister. I would do anything to make sure she is away from danger."

She smiles at me. I am not sure if she still believes it is a rumour or not… Usually, if I straight out say that I am not gay they don't believe me.

"You know even if you are not into men. It is very brave to try and sacrifice your own happiness for your sister… But it is sad that you refer to my home as a danger… We are still allies... I don't know whether I should suggest you talk to my father. To see if you still can convince you to marry Mai instead… But when your mother offered you to Mai. I had never seen him so angry. He slammed his fists onto the table and shouted her at complete fury shouting obscenities. How your mother remained her composure is incredible… She remained so ever calm."

I looked at the party as everyone is talking to each other. They look like they are having a good time. "What did he say about me?" I admit I was so curious. Even if it sounded extremely horrible… I just wanted to know what he said about me…

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

She looked forward like I did and looked at everyone else at the party. It like we was in a world of our own. I just hope no one else can hear this conversation.

"My father said in full fury that you were a disgusting cock sucker who needed to be put down. That you are not worthy of Mai's affection or loyalty and that he would not dare to have a degenerate like you in his family. He said that he saw you gallivanting with a man that he described looking like your bodyguard… A kiss on the cheek apparently and stroking each other's hair… Things men usually don't do… Your mother then demanded her guards to guide father out. Your mother is amazing at trying to keep our kingdoms together… If it was me who was listening to someone degrading my child like that… I would have given them a piece of my mind. The problem is the people of Unmei LOVE, my father…The military there adores him. Killing him or if anything terrible happened to him. The military WILL come to his aid. I guess it paid that he was a general before he became Daimyo. Once he became Daimyo the Unmei military immediately supported him."

"You know Lady Okimi… It sounds like you don't love your father all that much." I actually looked at her and she smiled. She has been nothing but judging her father.

"It is no secret that we are not close… He always wanted sons… When we were born he never took part of our lives. His dragon Shinji though… He was the father that we needed. May the ancestors give him peace. But father had me and Mai until my brother was born ten years ago. He completely detested me being heir. When my brother was born. My father tried to use all of his power to make sure that he becomes Daimyo next. But he was overruled by the voting court which included your mother's say. So I am still the legal heir to Unmei."

I smiled at her. I will not lie I actually starting to admire her. She speaks with grace and strength. Good traits for a future leader. But I am starting to really think that Okimi is the leader we needed for Unmei. I think she just wants peace between our cities. She knows that my mother is Empress and seems to respect her enough. I see my mothers' servant come up to us asking Okimi to see her personally.

I smile back at her. "Thank you Lady Okimi. I'll take your advice under advisement." As a simple grace, I kiss her hand like they used to do in the Gold Draconium Empire. It's a gesture knowing that she has my respect. It doesn't always have to mean love. She smiles back at me and says goodbye.

As I stood there wondering what to do next the Mille Voix Ambassadors walk up to me in their crazy outfits.

"Hello there Prince Lei! It is a beautiful evening tonight. Wouldn't you say?"

I chuckled as I tried to understand their thick accents.

"It is a beautiful night. The sky is clear and the weather is great for a party." I smiled at them. I tend to forget how much I need to smile at these parties… My cheeks are already beginning to sore.

"I heard some interesting gossip abo-"

I stared at them as my mind seemed to have stopped. I always knew that people and dragons from the Turquoise Empire. Can be straight forward with their questions. But Okimi said I should learn to wear this predicament like armour… Wear it like armour… Wear it like armour…

"Oh don't worry boy… Many men have been going through the same thing. Even I at some point have swallowed a few swords." As Danton smiled his cheeky smile.

I had to get out of here… I immediately walked away as fast as I could. They only stared as I walked off into the crowd. I walked over to Ning who is still talking to Tao Wen.

They are both in full-fledged conversion when I interrupted them.

"Are you okay Lei?" My sister rubs my arm. Wen looks at me as if I had completely ruined his moment. Which I probably did… I was not fully paying attention when I barged in.

"I'm alright Ning… Just needed to get out of a strange situation…"

She couldn't help but chuckle and looked at me.

"I have an idea, Lei. Meet with the dragons. I'm sure they will give you an actual conversation that will not put you on the spot. Now can you please leave me and Wen for a little while. Thank you, brother!" She smiled she nudged me toward the dragons who are at the other side of the room.

I stumble over to them as Shun Shun looks down at me. He lies on a special couch that has been made specially for him from the tree carvers. The cushions are the softest you can possibly make. This chair is made for him and him alone to use. His two dragon daughters Feng and Yu. The rare case of twin dragons being born from the same egg. Shun Shun only had five dragon pups created from his seed. His mate Huan died from rotting scale disease many years ago. She was only able to produce five pups in her life. But Shun Shun adored her and never wanted to mate again. But his pups are powerful and are trained with the priesthood of our country.

They have no specific riders but serve as dragon guards to their father. They are taller than Shun Shun and are wearing armour created specially for them. Dragons don't usually have to wear armour but since they are his personal guards. They both have armour made out of glowing crystal blue draconium. Expensive and it focuses their draconium energy to huge amounts of power. They can easily out manoeuvre any normal dragon and are tested on their intelligence.

"I see you are enjoying the party, Prince Lei. Talking to Lady Okimi and running away from the ambassadors from Mille Voix. You should not do that you know… It is rude. Even if some of the subjects they tend to bring up are very… Odd…" Shun Shun then nudges my side as is custom in the dragon world to properly say hello. I know it is rude. But I had nothing to say about it…

"I know what the rumours are about Lei. It has caused quite a ruckus in the meeting between your parents and the other nobles… I understand how something can ruin potential political partnerships."

"Please master Shun Shun with all due respect I wish to not discuss this further." I bow to him to show my respect. I can understand Shun Shun's curiousness about this subject matter. I really did not want to talk about it anymore… I really didn't. I have had enough of this…

"Have you had any progress with Ponderrah?" Rapidly changing the subject. Shun Shun has been teaching Ponderrah how to act like a dragon. My dragon has had a sad start to life as he was abandoned by his own kind. Because he is blind and is smaller than your average blue dragon. He struggles to fit in and communicates with his own kind.

"I have been trying Prince Lei. But Ponderrah is very hard to understand. I tried to give him roaring techniques to practice. But it seems that his speech will not evolve… I am pretty sure at this point he is born with communication difficulties due to his throat. So no matter how many times I try to teach him it will never change. He is the way he is…"

This news made me even sadder than I am now… My poor dragon could possibly be estranged by his own kind for the rest of his life. I'll have to go see him at the stables when the party is over. I'm sure he needs a friend… And I needed some comfort as well. We can both be outcasts of social normalcy together.

"How has the dragon court been faring?"

The dragon court was created thousands of years ago influenced by the gold Empire dragon court. When the golden city was first founded after the defeat of darkness. It was equal to human royalty and is respected as much. It has a dragon leader and members who specialize in categories. Like human and dragon relations or savage dragon peacekeeper. All of the Empires used to have this. But through the years many have been disbanded such as the Green Empire. This is because of the war of the Ten Golden Stars. The war of dragon leaders that destroyed towns and cities with an amazing amount of innocent casualties. It was all worth nothing in the end. When the crowned victor Estrela was assassinated soon after the war was over. The dragon court reputation was stained forever after that. Along with the population of gold dragons that struggled to recover. We the Blue Empire never wanted to remove the court… It is an important part of dragon politics which manages to keep the original ways of dragons while also being in human civilization.

The Red Empire recently re-established their dragon court because of the dragon separatist uprisings twenty years ago. They needed the dragons input in order to stop the attacks. It was successful… I hear that Vatras' dragon Valencia still rules her court today.

"Court has been going good Prince Lei. We have managed to introduce many young dragons in the world of politics. They are a good bunch of young ones. I have high hopes for them." Shun Shun had the largest smile on his face. I am glad he is managing his court so well. Many people and dragons love him… But I know like many of us he his setbacks.

I wanted to talk to him more. Other dragon guests wanted to speak with him.

"Try and enjoy the party Lei… I will talk with you later…"

I bow to Shun Shun and say goodbye to his daughters. Who bow their heads in return.

I looked around at the party I see my sister laughing with Tao Wen. It looks like she is actually enjoying herself. Which made me feel a bit happy. Chin is talking to father next to mothers throne. I look over more to my left I see Cheng talking to some young girls and failing… I see mother looking quiet on her throne. I decided to walk over and talk to her for a bit…

But as I walked through the mass crowd of people. I accidentally knocked into a noble… It was the noble that I dreaded walking near. It was Sazan Jona…

He looks at me with his steely glare as he looked down on me. I swallowed hard as his stare wouldn't end… I tried to ease this situation by bowing and apologizing sincerely. But he just stared at me… The atmosphere around me and the people around us went ice cold… I bowed to him again and apologized. Still nothing… He still stared at me… But finally, he opened his mouth.

"No amount of apologies will stop the fact that you are a degenerate… Stay away from me and my children."

I looked at him with pure anger then. I wanted to punch him in the face. But random violence is not the way of our people… But then it is not the way of our people by demeaning someone's existence. I clenched my fists hard as I used everything I had to restrain myself from hurting him… I am not the best fighter but I do know how to fight. I had to think twice because at this moment I am already a scandal… I cannot make this situation any worse. I had to be the better man and walk away… So I did. He still glared at me though, but this time he chortled… I hope there will be a situation one day that I can punch him in the face…

Walking to my mothers' throne you walk up to ten wooden steps. Her throne is pure blue draconium in its raw form. Sculptured as a blue dragon with incredible details on each scale. The throne is known to be powerful in its own right because the person who sits on it for long lengths of time. The thrones transfers raw blue energy into thier system. So not only is mother a terrific fighter, she knows how to control draconium abilities like it is second nature.

I finally made it to mother who is sitting on her throne watching the party. I haven't paid much attention to her. So I am not sure what she has been up to all night. But she looks like she always does. Sitting up straight and not moving a muscle. As she always does when she is on the throne. If you walked past her could almost mistake as a real doll statue. She does look amazing though… I stand where Chin usually stands as heir and look at the party in mothers point of view. You can see everyone and it looks like the party is a success. The next dinner party will be hosted at festivals end where many more dignitaries, Stewards and ambassadors would have arrived. This is a tiny event compared to the one coming. This one is just welcoming the Sazan family into our city.

As I looked down at our subjects my mother then stands up and claps her hands twice. This immediately gets everyones attention and everyone bows. In her monotone voice she thanks everyone for coming to the party. It is now getting late and I guess she wants to go to sleep. I want to leave this party so bad… But before I head off to my bedroom I needed to see Ponderrah. Everyone clapped once her speech is over.

After mothers' speech, I asked if I could leave and she accepted. I told her about what Jona said and she showed no emotion… However, she signalled me to come closer to earshot.

"Once this party is over I will meet all of you children in your respected bedrooms as I have promised earlier." I nodded to mother and bowed away. Fen, Ning, Cheng and Chin all lined up once again next to mothers throne. Everyone all bows as mother and father leave with us following. Once we were out of the throne room we all said quick goodnights and told mother that I will be seeing Ponderrah before I go to my room.

Zheroh followed after me closely as we entered the stables. Ponderrahs' stable is located close to my room as I requested since the room is empty. So it is not like a traditional stable. He sleeps on a soft mattress made from duck feathers with no items that he can easily walk into. The door has been removed so Ponderrah can easily escape if needed. I walk into his stable as he lies on his mattress. He takes a long sniff and smiles.

"Hello boy!" I walked over and rub his head. He squeaks in delight and rubs his head against me. "We really are different from others aren't we boy?"

He squeaks even more. Many people and other dragons deem that he doesn't seem to understand me… But I think they are all wrong. I see that he understand when I talk to him… He just struggles to answer back. I grab his head and hug him roughly. He loves it and replies by licking my cheek.

We played for a long while when Ponderrah yawns in a sleepy daze. I kissed him on the bonemark and said goodnight. He shifts his position as I put a blanket over him. He had a large smile on his face and it completely warmed my heart… There is a reason why I rescued him. He is my best friend who deserves all the best chances of life he can get.

I sneaked out of his room with Zheroh standing outside watching. He has been silent all night… I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. Maybe we can have a conversation once we were back in my bedroom. But mother did make a promise that she was going to see us tonight.

She kept her promise as I walked into my room she is sitting on my bed. She is out of her full makeup and is wearing her sleeping gown. Her long hair is in a simple braid. Her hair is so long that it almost touches her ankles. It is refreshing to see my mother not plastered with makeup or wearing elaborate hairstyles. It's just her normal self. She looks at me and Zheroh as she immediately orders Zheroh out of the room… I looked at him longingly as he left and shut the door behind him.

"Plans have changed Lei… You will be leaving for Macdan in the morning. The quicker you are gone. Easier the political talks will be…"

I felt broken… I was heartbroken enough that she wanted to send me away in the first place. It is a stupid useless mission as an excuse to get rid of me…

"Mother do you really love me?" I looked at her, trying my hardest not to cry.

"Of course I do Lei… I have told you many times that I love you… I am sorry if I said that in such a cold fashion…"

"But it would have been nice to stand up for me… During that meeting… Okimi told me what he said and you said NOTHING! You just brushed it off! Oh it doesn't matter it's just my SON who is a PRINCE that he is insulting… But it is so great that the Empress managed to stay calm throughout all of this! It is the Empress who is affected most by this!"

She just looks at me… I had no idea of how she is going to react… I have never spoken to her in such a way before. But I am frustrated and angry that I just wanted to yell at her.

"The whole family is affected by this Lei. You cannot blame anyone else for your perversions. Sazan Jona found out because of your carelessness with Zheroh. I hoped that you would marry Mai. She is second in line to the Daimyo of Unmei and you are third in line to the throne. Your marriage would have been politically harmless. I support Okimi as Daimyo, even though I do not trust her fully. However thanks to this whole mess. I fear that the political game has dropped into his hands… You have to understand in my point of view of what I am seeing."

I looked at her in confusion.

"You are still young Lei… I am sure I have told on many occasions that politics is a game. It a dangerous game that cannot be avoided. I fear that I am losing the game… I have made mistakes when I should have acted upon and didn't. Jona is playing the game. Recklessly but he is very good at it…"

"What do you mean mother?" I sit next to her on the bed. I have played a little bit of the political game in the past… But it is sad how mother treats this as a game. I have always loved the political talk and loved to study the history of all the Empires. But she doesn't have to treat her subjects and family like tokens on a board. I am angry at her but I should listen of what she has to say…

"Before the purge of the Golden City and before the uprisings of the dragon separatists a few years before. We were once the closest of allies… Jona and I were close friends. So much so I gave a marriage vow to them. Like the one, my father promised your grandfather before I was born. It is a political contract that cannot be broken... I was eighteen when I wrote and permitted it. Chin was only a few months old when it was written and Momoko was expecting her first child… When Okimi was born, Jona was unhappy about it. But I was ecstatic. This means we could easily have joined our families. I wrote the contract and Jona eagerly signed."

I looked at her at surprise. A marriage vow contract… It is a declaration of alliance marriage signed by the country leader and all of their politicians. It is the strongest promise you can make to any lord. A contract that cannot be backed out of… The last time an Emperor tried to destroy this kind of contract he was exiled… Even as an Emperor there are massive repercussions of breaking a vow… She must have been a very different person back then to do something so eager… Mother even created one for Cheng to be married into the Yang family. So mother has avoided marrying Chang into the Sazan family as he is too close to the throne of power.

The years have really changed her. Now she would not even think of doing something unless she thinks of it twice…

"However on that contract, I did not realise that I did not put Okimi's name onto it… That mistake could have saved us… Or maybe my young stupidity still has caused us many problems…"

I walked over to my water tankard and filled a few glasses. I gave one to her. She probably wishes it was alcohol… She quickly drank and then started to continue again.

"The dragon separatists started to attack cities all over the world. We were spared because the dragons here had no reason to uprise. But then the Gold City was invaded by the Black Empire. The Black Empires armies are in full swing… They took over the most powerful city in the world and usurping the dragon separatists… The Gold Emperor and Empress went into hiding as their city and supporters are burned to the ground... Jona went behind my back and wanted to invite the Dark armies into our nation. I found out through a spy in Unmei. Was not sure of which spy… But I did not believe it was one of mine. Because I had no spies there back then. Since I trusted them… Unfortunately he was found and killed under mysterious circumstances… I really was such a fool…"

"Wow… You were a fool… You just trusted Jona?"

"He was a very different man back then… He was strong, handsome and charismatic. Great military mind… He then betrayed us… I arrested him for treason. I was actually planning on executing him… But his people started to upraise against us. I couldn't kill him… If I did it would have meant civil war."

"I heard this… But mother why didn't you kill him? I know it _could_ have caused a war. But common people respect you. It might have never come down to that."

"Because… There is another Empire at play Lei. You can probably guess which Empire it is… "

"The Black Empire?" I looked at her baffled. I have never thought of it this way… We always thought that mother only submitted due to only pleasing the SOUTHERN people.

"We still had all of our armies intact. The Black Draconium Empire at the time could not go against us. They were exhausted in strength and resources after the Gold City. If we went into civil war… We would have been weakened and divided. They could have just walked in and started taking over."

"To appease the southerners and making sure the Black Empire doesn't get what they wanted. I chose to imprison Jona instead. I didn't want to play the Black Empires game… But it made our own so much more difficult…"

"Five years after me imprisoning him… He had to be released as our laws regarded to the nobles. He went back south and had a boy… A son that he could hopefully call an heir. Another mistake… I should have imprisoned him much longer… It was a long political fight to make sure Okimi remained sole heir."

"And it worked mother… Okimi is still heir and I spoke to her tonight and she seems nice and very well spoken."

She smiled at me but the smile slowly faded.

"Her life will be jeopardy… Now that fen is engaged to Sana. Jona never loved his daughters… I may not trust her fully. But I still fear for her life. All it will take is poison or a knife to her back… And with that Fen's and Sana's future children or grandchildren can put their hand in for the throne. I spoke to her tonight… But she still wants to head south with her father… Silly but yet brave girl. If only her father was not a traitorous ass. Jona really has put me into a difficult spot…"

I didn't know what to say… Mother wants to protect Okimi. But this marriage vow contract can cost Okimi her life… Mother is trying her hardest to prevent a civil war. But it looks like that we could face one soon or in a few generations to come. It really is a hard situation. We have to be honourable to keep our vows. Or we lose our reputations and trust with the people. We promised the people of Unmei that we will give them a Ju-Long direct blood relative... Thanks to me… I destroyed all of mothers plans of having a peaceful solution… I could have married Mai settle the contract and yet not effect Okimi, Sana or Fen… I felt so terrible… I have never felt so horrible in my life. I am really useless…

I rested my head onto mothers lap… I wish she would defend me though at times I cannot defend myself… I am her son. But I always try to understand of what she has to do to make sure our nation sticks together… She rubs my head like the times when I was little.

"I don't blame you for this Lei… I fear that he has taken the opportunity to use you to try and make sure you don't marry Mai… He knew that I was going to do it… He just used your perversion as an excuse to make sure he gets what he wants. He still didn't get it… But it came with a messy cost… I want you to be useful in your own way while you are gone… As I have said before I do not want to exile you. You are my son! I want you to come back straight after Macdan!"

"Yes, mother" As I sighed on her lap as she massages my head. I wished that she would never stop… It felt so nice.

"There is also another reason why I want to know if Stein is in Macdan… I haven't been completely honest with everyone and I mean no one apart from your father knows of this… While Jona was going behind our backs… Your father and I got special visitors… It was the Gold Emperor and Empress with Stein… Asking for our help to take back their home… I was actually going to accept… But then it all got messy when the news of Jona's betrayal… I was left with a difficult decision… Help them and the war will get larger in scale or preserve my people and cast the begging rulers out to avoid unnecessary bloodshed… I chose my country and sacrificed the Gold Emperors' needs... I never heard from them again… I need to know the full truth about what happened to them."

She then nudges me gently on the shoulder to move as she takes her lamp.

"Have a safe journey, my son… I admire you for going through this."

She then turns to walk out the door and as she was about to leave. She quickly turned around facing me with her serious stare.

"I command that you do not take Zheroh with you. I will assign you someone else. Who can protect you."


	18. Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Eighteen

**Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Eighteen**

It felt like we were riding forever… The shrubs and the dead trees surrounded me and Duryss. After being almost kidnapped by Harding and the whole town. I am not in the happiest of moods. If I ever see Lord Harding and his family I smash their faces with my hammer. Or even better yet they will feel my fathers' wrath… Then by his might, he will burn all of Denver's' homes and murder all of their dragons. They thought they suffered… They have no idea what is coming to them… I just have to get home so I can tell my father what had transpired.

I am now covered in dirt, leaves and soot. It is still raining and my royal robes are now drenched and feel ten times heavier. I hear Duryss slowing down and going into a slow walking pace.

"What are you doing? Keep going!" I kicked the top of his head. I then hear this loud roar from under me. Then by complete surprise, I was suddenly pushed by a green light into the air and I slammed into a large mud puddle.

"Did you just… You just magged me! What the fuck Duryss!?" I screamed at him as I sat in the disgusting mud.

He stands there and laughs at me. His bellowing laugh is low and strong I can hear the vibration in the ground.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!"

"It is from where I'm standing!" Duryss laughs even more. He… He is enjoying this! I am humiliated… I just wanted to grab my hammer right now and smash his stupid head in. But he wouldn't stop laughing! So in complete anger, I marched right over to him and grabbed my hammer.

His laughter immediately stopped and looked down to me. "Woah! Easy there you stupid prince! Hit me with that hammer or insult me again! I will abandon your ass!"

By this point, the rain really started to pour down.

"If you abandon me Duryss! My family will come after you and trust me they will do things to you that you wish for death!"

He scoffs and then laughs at me… He is really enjoying it. "You think I don't know that? FRE-DER-RICK! What makes you think I will head back to Demir? That place is a shithole."

I looked at him complete disbelief… At a strange point, I thought we were friends… Yet here he is… willing to abandon me… He was assigned to me when I was ten and he was eighteen. He is a special dragon bodyguard trained by the dragon "masters". These masters are from the priesthood, but it really doesn't mean much. They are powerful but they really cannot be bothered doing anything of use. The priesthood was once known to be all-wise and powerful. Knowledge of draconium magic and technology. But now they enjoy drinking and hosting parties.

I let Duryss do whatever he liked… Stomping and fighting the other dragons. Roaring at my advisors to scare them. We were the perfect pair of pride and arrogance. AND WE LOVED IT! It is because of ME that he gets a softer life than other stupid dragons in this country.

"Well, you can't go south because that is where the war is at! And believe me… You do not want to go north! We maybe allies with the shadow folk. But they are still assholes! Head East you will be heading over to the Blue Empire. I can tell you right now we are not friends."

He starts walking away from me. Good thing he is lumbering slow… I looked around myself. I had no idea where I am. I had to admit to myself that I am completely lost. I run after him. He then stops and turns around at me.

"Admit it! You really do need me. You are lost without me! You have no idea where you are. You have no food and you are completely soaked. I heard you piss-weak creatures get sick when you get wet."

I wouldn't say that we humans are piss weak. But I couldn't lie to myself that I am starting to feel a chill in my bones. The weight of regalia is so water soaked it feels ten times heavier. If anything he should be worried… Us humans may get the flu or hell even pneumonia. But I hear dragons do tend to get the flu-like us and not only that… Scale rot. An illness that you only wish for your worst enemy.

"I will not admit anything! I am just walking in the same direction. Not my fault you are so slow."

"Admit it you, stupid prince!"

"No!" I then walk past him. I know he rolled his eyes as I pushed past him. I never want to give anyone the satisfaction of the great Prince Frederick Kaiser. Being the one who needs help in any situation. I have no idea where I am going. But I hope I am going in the right direction. As I walked through the dead shrubs. I noticed something in front of us. It was quite a distance away.

I pushed away some dead shrubs and looked forward. It was people riding dragons. At least ten of them in riding pairs. They were not peasants, they weren't miners, and they certainly were not city guards.

Who are they? As I looked closer I saw their dragons. They all varied in different draconium breeds. I felt Duryss's warm beath behind my neck. It was hard to concentrate. But I looked up behind me and I saw he was trying to look at them as well.

The rains have now eased and they rode closer so I could see their riders more clearly. They were all armed… I see armour platings and weapons such as spears. None of the items of what they were wearing matched though. These were people not to be messed with… But I had a choice. Stop them and ask for help. Or go completely alone. However, it did cross my mind how dangerous asking them could be… They could be bandits.

As I was contemplating my options. I quickly realised that the decision is going to be made for me as they were riding towards us. Without even realizing it I noticed Duryss magged me onto his back once again. This actually did catch me by surprise as he was going to abandon me not to long ago. I guess in a way he really does care for me… As he bloody should. Or maybe he doesn't want to face these guys alone.

Duryss tried running as fast as he could away from the direction of the bandits. But the rain has made the terrain so slippery, that Duryss had no choice but to go at a steady pace. Last thing we needed last this moment is to injure ourselves.

"Where are we going?" I asked Duryss as he tried to run.

"Somewhere where they won't be!"

I could tell by the pace that he is exhausted. His loud heavy breathing and shaking is starting to take a toll on him.

"COME ON! DURYSS! YOU CAN'T STOP NOW!" I could hear the roar of the dragons behind us as they seem to be in hot pursuit after us. They must have seen us or heard us. As Duryss is a loud dragon and his weight can be felt in every step that he took. Rushing through the dead shrubs and trees wouldn't have helped either… There was no time to be slow and contemplate the dead trees and shrubs around us. So we are definitely not the quietest beings around.

I had no idea how far we ran. But it felt like the dead forest is endless. There are no posts or landmarks to help navigate around us. Only the dirt path that leads Demir to Denver. However, we were both smart and left that path to avoid potential Denver guards… I believe we both regret making that mistake now. We are now well and truly lost… Now we have strangers chasing after us.

But through exhaustion after running, Duryss had to stop. I got off him and tried to pull and push him to move. But he is too heavy! I tried and tried but it was no use! Duryss rests his head on the ground as he breathed in and out. He isn't even saying anything… He is usually quiet unless he wants to insult someone.

I then heard the dragons roar. They sounded like the ones who are after us… There are well on their way here. I then had a sudden thought of abandoning him. I am more important than what he is… I am a prince… He is not… Will I leave him to save myself? If I get captured and these chasers are bandits. I will be held for ransom or worse killed. Duryss didn't abandon me in the end… Even though he said he was going to leave me he still tried to get me away. Maybe the oaf actually has a heart?

I took a deep breathe in… But my conscience got the better off me. I stayed with him… I just had to hope the chasers couldn't find us.

I was wrong… I saw a purple dragon jump over the dead shrubs that surrounded us. And just behind the dragon the whole crew followed after them. They circled around us shouting and cheering. Duryss managed to open his eyes and lifted his head. He managed to regain some strength and stood upright. He looked around and remained quiet. Very unlike him in this situation.

I unsheathed my Avaar hammer which is still connected on my back. It glowed with the brightest green draconium.

"So what do we have here?" A woman jumped and flipped off her dragon saddle and landed in front of me. Covered in random bits of armour and wearing an old guard captain helmet which covered her face. I prepared my hammer in a swinging motion in case if she sneaks attacks. However, I quickly noticed that she is not a person who will sneak attack. She has a war hammer sheathed on her back as well. I bet she can barely lift that thing.

But what is a random woman doing in the middle of the dead forest with a bunch of random people and dragons? It is not normal for women in this country to have access to weapons. I have heard that the Red Empire treasure their female warriors. But I think that is just stupid… What kind of country would want women to fight as soldiers along with men?

"Look at these men! We have a highborn! Nice fancy robes that have been sadly ruined by the downpours and he is covered in jewellery!"

I aimed my hammer directly in front of her face. In retort, she just laughs in my face and unsheathes her hammer. It is much smaller than mine and has cracks all over it. It is very old and brittle that it looks like I can smash it into pieces. She tries to walk closer to me and I wave my hammer in response.

"Oh… Come on! You are clearly outnumbered! You think you can beat us little noble?"

"I can beat you! I can beat all of you!" I raised my hammer once again in preparation to attack. Duryss has managed to regain a bit of strength and readies himself to fight.

She just sighs and not even looking at her face I could tell she is rolling her eyes. She is very open with her body language.

"Look, boy… You can't beat us… We will just take your Items and jewellery and we will call it day."

"You're going to have to get them off my dead body!" I am now prepared to fight for battle! The jewellery I am wearing is heirlooms from my family! Jewellery you can find nowhere else. It belongs to me and my family! No one else will have them!

Duryss cries out in frustration behind me. "YOU IDIOT! Just forget your jewelry!"

"I will not sacrifice my family's jewellery and I will not stand down to some random group of criminals!" I looked back at Duryss for a split moment. I know this decision is sudden. But I am not going to ruin my dignity for these people.

I then charged at the woman at full speed waving my hammer. I almost hit her! But as quickly as I ran forward she sidelined and punched me in the face.

Everything went black

Eventually, I started to open my eyes again. I had the largest headache… Everything is blurry… But after a long, while my eyesight started to become clear. I looked to my right and see Duryss looking down at me. He was saying something but I couldn't make it out. My hearing has been tarnished as well… I had to wait longer for my hearing to be back to normal. But as I heard Duryss talk I looked to my right and saw a woman's face looking down at me.

She had a green face tattoo that surrounded her eyes. Her face while also having tattoos is also covered in scars. I admit… I'm usually used to women having smooth petite faces. But this one's scars did make me feel a strange attraction to her. She is also covered in mud… She even smelt bad… What kind of woman is this?

"Well… Your face is certainly different from any other woman I have met… Maybe you should have kept your helmet on." I smiled back at her. But before I knew it everything went black again…

She must have hit me again…

Eventually, I re-awoke and I am in a different place. I notice this time it is night time and I feel a campfire nearby. Duryss is standing next to me. But this time I managed to reawake much quicker. I sat up as the headache reached its point in pain. It hurt so bad… It felt even worse after the second knockout. All of a sudden I vomited next to me.

"Finally… The piss-weak prince is up…" I see the woman standing in front of me looking down at me. Her dark green hair is cut in a rebellious short Mohawk. She is stocky built and she has taken off some armour pieces off I could see muscles. I will not deny they are impressive… Not THAT impressive… But it is something.

But then I quickly realised… SHE CALLED ME A PISS WEAK PRINCE! I looked directly at Duryss in surprise.

"DURYSS!? WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted out at him and it looks like the whole camp heard me.

"What? I had to tell them who you are or they leave you to die as they drag me away. Unlike you, I try to choose a more logical option." Duryss then started eating some deer… He obviously has been eating well. It looks like his strength has regained and he is acting like his usual self.

"Yer piss-weak prince… Listen to Duryss. He has been the smarter one here." As the tall woman folded her arms and looked down at me in complete disdain. "You know you really are stupid… You could have just given us your jewellery away and none of this would have happened!"

I looked up at her as I rubbed my neck. Like the rest of my body, my neck is in pain and even more now that I am looking up at her. I was feeling weirdly attracted to her, but yet I wanted to badly punch her so bad… But I had to get myself out of this situation. Maybe if I can sweet talk her she might let up…

"Stop staring up and down at me like that piss weak prince. You making me feel very uncomfortable! Say anything like you did to me earlier today! I will not be afraid to knock you out again!"

"Well, you are the most unfeminine woman I have ever seen... Women usually love it when I look at them!"

"Not this woman!"

"Well, that is unfortunate… I really did feel a connection between us."

"Yes… My fist and your face."

All the men and Duryss laugh in the background. I just want to send everyone to go away! I miss my handmaidens! I miss my servants! I miss my bed! Ugh! I am hating everyone in the world right now! I am a prince of Demir! I should never be made fun off! I grabbed a nearby bag and threw it at her. She dodges it with ease.

"Seriously!? What was that!?" She then laughs at me. She is laughing so much she gets down on her knees as she laughs.

I felt so weak still from being knocked out multiple times. Of course, my throwing is not going to be at its best!

As all the laughing had settled down the woman gave me some stew. It looked revolting, but I cannot deny that I am starving… I ate the whole bowl in the quickest time.

"There you go, piss-weak prince! Eat up… You royal moron."

I looked up at her again.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. I need to know her name. I have no idea of what is going on… She knocks me out… TWICE and is now feeding me!

"My name is Erdmuthe Springs."

I had to try and hold in my laughter… Her name is not as intimidating as her personality. But Springs? That is a noble recognized bastard last name. Obviously born in the spring. Her parents must be of noble birth in order for her to have such a last name. Normally bastards are rejected and have no last names…

"Well… Erdmuthe… You have a very intimidating name! Just as intimidating as that moth over there!"

"Well, that insult is weak… But would you like a reward for trying?" She smirks at me… I rolled my eyes at her. I feel so annoyed at everything and yet I feel powerless. I have never felt like such a way. I am so used to getting my way… Now I am getting none of my ways… I just want to be back home where I am at my prime.

"I will tell you what is happening princey. Because we need you to cooperate. You are now being held for ransom. So we will feed you and will look after you. If you behave you will not be harmed. I will take you to our leader because he will be interested in you."

As she got up and close to my face. I noticed something… Her eyes… They are green… But not any normal kind of green. They were dark green with a light green glow near the iris… Green draconium eyes. And as she stared at me the glow went brighter. It is a royal family trait. I have those kinds of eyes… All of my family has those eyes. She has royal green draconium blood in her veins… She is not only a noble bastard… She is a royal bastard.

"Oh, you finally notice my pretty eyes? They're pretty aren't they? They are like yours."

"Who is your father Erdmuthe?"

"Isn't it obvious you stupid prince?"

I looked at her. It can't be… Really? No… I cannot believe it. I refuse to believe it… No… No… He would never… Would he?

"Seriously… No… No way…"

"My father is his royal majesty, Emperor Armin Kaiser."


	19. Iolene Summers: Chapter Nineteen

**Iolene Summers: Chapter Nineteen**

It has been a few days since the trial and the Nightmares still have not ended. Even though Akvor has been guard-escorted out of the country. According to my uncle, they are heading south… To the desert country where humans are kept as slaves. But even without his presence. He still haunts me… I have a weird feeling that one day I will meet him again…

But trying to distract myself I look around the beautiful palace. Eleya and I have walked around the palace gardens many times and every time we tend to realise something new. I am not allowed to leave the palace grounds yet as the family wants to keep an eye on me.

I have received letters from Marsh from the priesthood. I never ended up reading them. I placed them in the fire as soon as I see his name on the envelope. I heard after when I left he went back into the temple and has isolated himself. Eleya disapproved of me doing it. But I don't want to hear any more stupid excuses from him. The only person I want to talk to from that priesthood is Marianas. But she is at the temple trying to fix what Akvor and the elders broke.

"It is so wonderful that we get to walk freely in the sun. It will be very good for your skin my lady." Eleya held my arm as we walked together. She is right… We barely got to walk in the sun. Even when I travelled to the hospital for training. I was in a small wooden carriage with a priest who dressed as a commoner. They made sure I did not sneak off anywhere. My skin is so pale white it will be nice to see if the sun can bring some life into it.

"Excuse me, my ladies."

Eleya and I turned around seeing one of my uncles' Stewards.

"Hello! Does the king want to see me now?" I smiled and looked at him. We have been waiting all day for my uncle or grandfather to tell us what is happening. We were supposed to be travelling by now. But royal duties and the trial slowed everything down. Uncle had to rearrange many urgent meetings with the other lords to make sure the trial went ahead as fast as possible. So now he is trying to sort all of them out. Again I feel like I am to blame for all of this… But I had to try and shake away this feeling. Eleya keeps telling me on repeat that it is not my fault. It is all Akvors' fault, Akvors' fault, Akvors' fault, Akvors fault…

"Yes my ladies, His majesty is will soon head to the throne room. I will guide you there." We followed him to the throne room. It was not a long journey since we are only in the palace gardens.

"His majesty will be with you shortly he must still be with the Lady Cordelia of Crescent Bay." He bowed to us and took his leave, the guards then opened the large iron doors. The whole room has been rendered back to normal after the trial. All of the wooden chairs and wooden stands are all gone. It is wonderful to see this room in its natural glory. Like the whole palace, this room is also made out of pure white marble. The walls are engraved with wave patterns that can be seen that they have been painted with a light glittery substance. Eleya and I walked in the light blue carpet that led to the throne. I notice that the king is not present. So I can see the large throne. Surrounded by two large fountains that connect to the sea. Filled with beautiful and colourful koi fish that I heard was given as a gift from the Blue Draconium Empire. Each Empire has a unique throne and this one is made out of light blue draconium. I heard that it glows softly as the king sits on it. The draconium reacts to his presence as the power his body holds is Light Blue Draconium. I have read in a book that metal draconium that this throne is sculptured from. Was lifted from the deepest part of the sea. It's sculptured as if the water is creating waves in a storm. The waves twist and turn as it is formed on the seat. I walked closer as I wanted to look even closer at the extensive detail. There are no guards next to the throne since the king is not present. They only have the guards outside of the room.

"My lady…" Eleya said in a stern tone. Not often do I hear that from her. I just wanted to see the pretty and powerful chair…

I walked up the marble steps and I stared at this chair… It is beautiful. But it also felt alluring. To think one day… If I decide to fight a war that I can win. I could possibly have a throne of my own. My breathing slowed as I just stared at this chair. It was just me and Eleya in the throne room.

I placed my hand gently onto throne… It glowed. It glowed so brightly! I felt like I was under a trance. Then without thinking I sat on it…

I felt all of this natural draconium energy absorbing into my veins. I breathed in and closed my eyes.

"My Lady get off there right NOW!" Eleya tried her hardest not to shout so the guards outside could hear. I could not clearly hear her, she sounded so muffled in a distance but the flow of energy felt so nice… So much power. I lifted my hand and looked at the light blue energy on my hand. I can see my body absorbing it in front of my very own eyes. When it gets absorbed into my skin it transforms into gold draconium. I wanted to stay on here...

However, Before I knew it Eleya grabbed my arm as she heard the iron doors start to open. I was flung off the throne. I almost fell down the stairs.

"Eleya!" I managed to get my footing and breathed in. But I felt a strange sensation after coming off throne. The power transfer stopped. I felt back to normal.

"I am sorry my lady! But you must not have done such a thing! I will keep this secret! You know as anyone not to sit on a royal throne…" As Eleya checked around me to make sure I was okay. I already know that it is massive disrespect to sit on the throne… But I was under some sort of trance… Or did I want to do it. I am so confused as to what happened.

But as I looked towards the iron door I see my family walking into the room. Eleya and I bowed as they walked towards us. I really hoped they didn't see what I just did…

"Hello, family!" I sounded so shaky and surprised. All my family did was just give me a weird look. They must not have seen me sit on the throne otherwise they would have said something.

"We need to discuss Macdan." My grandad begins the conversation. Queen Darya steps forward. It has been a while since I have seen the queen. She must have been busy.

"We have had a lot happening in the past few days. But I have begun talking to our personal guards. We need guards that we can trust… We have plenty of guards to spare who are happy to go on an adventure to Macdan with you."

"I have also sorted a travelling cook, carriage dragons and food supplies. It is a long journey to Macdan. So we need to be well prepared."

The queen has certainly been busy… She has been preparing the whole trip herself.

"So grandfather and grandmother will be travelling with me?" I looked at them and smiled. It will be nice to travel with them. But instead, they looked at me in sadness.

"I'm sorry darling we would love to go with you… But I am afraid we will not be able to… Our health has not been the best. Going on a long journey will be much too difficult for us. However, we also need to talk to you alone after this meeting." My grandmother then takes my hand and rubs it lovingly. I felt so disappointed. I really hoped they would come with me… But if my grandparents are not well. They need to stay and get better.

"Will I be going alone?" I really hoped that I was not going alone… I have no idea of what I am doing. I know I will have Eleya. She is the person who I trust the most in this world and we are always together. But it would be nice to be in the company of other people once in a while.

"You will be with me Iolene Summers!"

I look to my left and it is Prince Murray. Immediately I felt relieved I am so glad he is coming with me! I know Murray has experience in international matters. He loves his politics. I would not be surprised if he jumped at the opportunity to go to Macdan. "We will be heading off first thing tomorrow morning. The earlier the better. So make sure you say your farewells to everyone before then. Once we leave we will not turn back."

I understood and nodded yes in reply. I want to leave here badly but I always had that lingering feeling that I didn't want to leave. At first, I was afraid... But then the night with Akvor happened and Clifford betraying me to him… I just need some kind of a fresh start and I hope this adventure will give me it.

When I arrive at Macdan I will have no idea of what to do or who I will meet. I know I am a princess… Or even call myself a Queen as I am technically one. But I am still just little me… But I really think about it… It is not really about me… It is about my family and their legacy. I am what is left of it… But if I do choose to fight I have to create a treaty to bring empires together to unite as one.

After a while, much of the discussions are about political matters. The Black draconium ambassadors are still under arrest, but they will be transferred into the main dungeons. Apparently the Black Empire is sending envoys to replace them and discuss their sentencing. But it will take them a long time to reach here… Since we blatantly refused to let them build one of their teleportation gates here. Since there is a war in the Green Draconium Empire south of them, they would have to go by sea.

The meeting lasted a while longer as my family started to discuss and delegated the length of the journey. Macdan is northeast of us and is located south of the Brown country. It is still a nation who is under war, so all precautions need to be taken. Even though the war front is north of their country we can never be too careful. Which is why the Queen herself wanted to delegate soldiers. We would need advanced protection. We would have at least twenty human soldiers and ten soldier dragons. They all be equipped with defence and attack gear. Our carriage will be encased with gear and protection so it cannot be easily destroyed. Well if they wanted me to feel safe… I most certainly do now.

They notified that I will have a few stewards who will pack for me as soon as I get back to my room. Even though I do not have much to pack. I hope I can take a few books with me on the journey though…

The meeting with the family has ended and I will see them soon for dinner. I bowed to my uncle and they all left leaving just me, Eleya and my grandparents. However, with a kind voice, my grandparents asked her to leave. I gave her a quick nod in response and leaves with the rest of the family.

"Iolene we need to show you something." My grandfather reached out with his hand and I grabbed it. My grandparents lead me out to the palace gardens. As we walked through the large tropical garden we came across a building. It was not so big. It was not built like a house as I see that it had stained glass windows. The windows had stained glass art of a woman on them. I have walked past it many times and I have noticed guards protect it day and night.

Like the palace, it was built from marble and it looked like it had many pillars that merged into one solid building. But there was only one door and it was a black large iron door… It would not be easy to break into such a thing.

We reached the doors and with a nod from my grandmother, the guards opened it. It was dark inside… However, it eventually lit up with Light blue Draconium! With patterns of waves, dragons, fish and humans! It looked beautiful! Similar to the designs of the priesthood temple. I was in complete awe!

"What is this place grandmother and grandfather?"

But they remained quiet… It was so silent I could only hear our footsteps. However, it was not long until we reached our destination.

But then I realised… It is no normal building or temple. This place is a mausoleum… I looked straight forward and the stained glass windows shined upon this large marble coffin. The top of the coffin is carved of a woman who looks like she is sleeping. She is so detailed you can see all the details of the long dress she is wearing. The details of her face could be so lifelike that if it was painted you could mistake her as real. Her long marble hair which had flowers decorated all through is carved down to the floor.

Then I had a moment of thought… In our culture in the Light Blue Empire, we send our deceased into the sea. Royalty and priests however do get statues carved. But it is nothing like this. It looks like the body is preserved inside… The coffin is sealed shut. Nothing can get in or out.

"This is your mothers' grave Iolene…"

My mind stopped. This… This… This… Is my mothers' grave?

I looked agape at this. My mind went blank. I never knew my mother… Only what I heard from the priests and family. I heard she was kind, loving, supportive and smart. Those conversations though were very short… In a way, I felt a part of me ripped away when people tried to avoid the conversation with me. I have always wanted to know more of my family… I know it pained them… But it pains me too.

I looked at my grandparents. I had no idea what to say… This should be the time when I should be asking the questions. Like why they never brought me here? But nothing could come out. Grandmother then took out a match and lit the black metal candle stands. Even though we had the draconium lights. The warmth of the candle fire added a light that is needed…

"This is the resting place of your mother Laelia Sabina Rufinia-Ovideus".

And as I saw the candlelit up I could see a painting of her hanging in between the stained glass artworks of her. She looked beautiful and looked exactly like the marble carving. But seeing her in colour made me feel teary-eyed. I had to try not to cry. This is the only way I can see her… She had long wavy blue hair that could easily reach her feet. Large with light blue piercing eyes a trademark of the Rufinia royal family. Round Feminine face with soft light olive skin. People were not lying when people said she was beautiful.

I laid a hand onto my mothers' sarcophagus. Placing my hand onto her marble hands… The marble is so cold… I would give anything to feel her warm hands. But there is one thing that is plaguing my mind… Even though I do not hear much of my mother. I still hear about her more than my father…

"Please tell me, grandfather and grandmother… Please tell me about how mother and father met… And not just that tell me everything of what happened. No one has really spoken of it to me."

Grandfather and grandmother then guide me to sit on the stairs just next to the coffin. Grandmother then grabs my hand once and smiles softly.

"Your mother first met your father in Dragon City. The Gold Empire at the time was being ruled by Emperor Odysseus and Empress Mariana. Who are your grandparents Laelia travelled all the way south-west to dragon city to not only to travel but to learn politics. Dragon City back then was the heart of the world… Everyone commuted there. Most of the main world politics resided there. Since Laelia was not in immediate line for the throne she wanted to be useful in other ways. So she commuted to become an ambassador over there. I came with her on this long journey. Since your grandfather had to help King Marlowe rule Aquarius City."

Even though I should be sad about hearing this… I didn't. I felt strangely happy. I have never had a long conversation about my mother. I needed to listen, I need to know what she was like… And not just her… My father. What was he like?

"When we reached the city. We were greeted by the family, Emperor Odysseus, Empress Mariana along with their two sons. Grand Prince David and the younger Prince Aelius. Laelia was sixteen and so was Aelius. On the contrary to what you would think… Their first meeting did not go well. As a fact, Prince Aelius did not care… He shrugged us off and wanted to go back to battle training."

I honestly did not expect that… My father was a spoilt snob?

"But your father apparently had a reputation for being a prankster. Your father pranked Laelia on a few occasions as she tried to work. Making fake spiders and throwing it on her head. Cutting of a part of a leg of a table so it will never sit evenly. Now that would have driven anyone mad… He would rather play around all day annoying everyone else, than doing actual prince duties. I would not lie that I did not like him at first."

My grandmother and grandfather just looked at my face and chuckled. I had no idea what to think…

"However your mum got him back though. She gave him wonderful karma by colouring his hair oils. His pretty blonde hair turned into a horrible green colour. Stayed in his hair for weeks. From then on it became a bit of a pranking competition. I got so mad at her because she was to busy thinking of plans of pranking the prince. Instead of focusing on her political contacts."

I could not help but smile… This is making me happy. I have not felt happiness like this…

"But there was a day when Laelia wanted to go down to the slums. Every few days a week she always paid a visit to the people. She would go to the hospitals, orphanages or visit the soldiers. Even though she was not yet a high valued politician she started to gain the love of the people. Prince Aelius was nearby one day and she asked if he would like to go with her. He accepted and with a few guards they travelled to the slums together. I was not present that day. But I knew as soon as they got back. Their relationship started to change."

I laid my head onto my grandmothers' lap as she started to stroke my head and played with my hair.

"The months they knew each other turned into a few years. Laelia joined the royal cabinet and became popular with the people of Dragon-City. Aelius began to mature and with Laelias help he wanted to start learning politics. It was a long while until Laelia told us that their relationship was official. She was afraid of how we were going to react… Understandably. I did tell her multiple times in private that I didn't like him. But I eventually accepted their relationship. I have seen how they have grown and changed over the past few years."

"I invited him to dinner with Laelia. It was that night I truly saw what a young man he has become. He was good and at that dinner, I saw how much in love they were. And of course, it was inevitable that I heard that Aelius proposed to her. Aelius took Laelia to the temple of the stars and proposed to her there."

I have heard of the temple of the stars. It was built when the city was first constructed. It was where all of the astronomers studied the stars. I presume it was destroyed by the Black Draconium Empire.

"So a wedding was planned and it was glorious. Took almost a year to plan but it was a very happy day! Everyone travelled from near and far to join in the festivities. King Marlowe and your grandfather. Even the other country leaders! I mean everyone!"

"Including the Black and Green Empires?" I quickly put in. I knew I killed the moment. But it was a harsh reality of now that is so different. I cannot even imagine how anyone from those countries could even be in the same room?

"Yes my dear… Them too…" She sighed. I bet she wished many things could have gone differently.

"But back to the wedding. The party lasted a whole week! Your mother wore a traditional water royal wedding dress. And had her long beautiful hair braided and decorated with golden flowers. Your grandfather cried when he first saw her… Our only child. She looked so beautiful that day… It does not matter how many years I will always keep that memory in my mind… But soon after the wedding I was beginning to feel ill. I had to return home… Dragon-City is cold. So I was instructed to go home to a warmer country. It was the last time I saw my daughter alive." She started to cry and wiped tears from her eyes.

I still remained on her lap. It was like she was telling me of a fairytale… A prince and a princess meet. Even though I know my mother is not a princess. They fell in love and they live happily ever after… Oh, how I wish this story could end like that. But I know in real life… Things will not turn out as much as what you hope.

"A year after the wedding. A tragedy struck that would change the course of history forever… Emperor Odysseus and Grand Prince David were assassinated by dragon separatists. One of their dragon guards rigged their carriage with explosives as they travelled to meet with another lord… It devastated the world. Empress Mariana as Emperor Odysseus's wife was next in line. Had a coronation two weeks after their funerals. Aelius name title changed during the coronation to Grand Prince. The dragon separatist war began… Queen Mariana prepared for war against the terrorists. However her plans for war did not last as she herself was assassinated… Her closest dragon friend and ally Marigold poisoned her."

I tried to hold back my tears… This is where everything started to fall apart for my family.

"Was Marigold executed?" I asked… I was so angry. Why did she betray her friend?

"She was a pure gold draconium dragon… I only heard that she wanted freedom for her kind. But since there was so little of them left. It was hard to delegate what to do with her. But by Emperor Aelius's demand, she was put to death and not just that… He did it with one swing with his gold draconium sword."

Grandmother kept on stroking my head as she tried to keep her composure. As grandfather sat next to me. He was just letting grandmother tell the whole story. He has been silent this whole time… But he decided to take over.

"This made the dragon matters so much worse… They wanted to keep her alive… But he made the decision out of revenge… For you see Iolene he was not trained to be an Emperor… He was known as the heir to spare. They all lived comfortable lives. They did not fear of any assassinations since there hasn't been one for decades. They knew they were loved by their citizens. Grand Prince David was taught all of the politics. He went to all of the meetings. He is the family treasure. The way he spoke during the wedding feast was phenomenal. He was the Emperor Dragon-City was meant to have. He was an amazing man like his mother and father. Whereas Aelius is just not good as them… And it became clear that he will never be as good as them. He never cared about anything until he met your mother. He was lazy and loved to fight. Diplomacy was his weakest subject."

As they kept on discussing my father. I could not help but think that they still hated him… Even though my father changed. It sounds like they still resented him. What did my father do to make them resent him so?

"The newly appointed Emperor Aelius. He relied too heavily on his advisers… Laelia, Stein, Nero, Falco, Cassia and Tulia. He had so many of them. But the problem became that he favoured some advisors more than others… And they were the ones he should not have trusted... Thanks to him it is up to us and his own daughter to restore his mistakes."

I admit I was getting upset about how they spoke of him. It was getting so hard to bear. I know he would have made mistakes… But I feel that with everything that happened. It was due to some circumstances out of his control.

"I know it is hard to hear sweetheart. But we did try to make sure you are not caught in that trap like your father. The world of royal ignorance is what got him in the end. Which is why we gave you to the priesthood. To hope they will educate you as their priests did for Grand Prince David."

Here we go again about how me being kept in the priesthood like a prisoner was supposed to be good for me… But at least they rectified the situation. But the situations differ. The Gold priests are very different to light blue priests in power and knowledge. The Gold priests are immensely powerful and are known to have many secrets that many other sects could not master. Gold draconium is the most powerful of all metals and energies. It was my lucky chance that I could use the gold energy to help heal scars and injuries… They had no idea how I could potentially get stronger with it. So my power of using gold draconium is very limited…

Grandmother sighed as she is going to continue on with the story. "Lord Nero was Emperor Odysseus closest friend and ally. So your father trusted him with his life… Nero is from Inclementia. He was Dragon-City's Black Draconium Empire Ambassador. Like many others he is trained in the priesthood and has great knowledge. However unknown to most of us at the time… He will be the main key to Dragon-City downfall. The Shadow Emperor… Someone that no has any information on. Apparently has returned to bring his Empire back to their original glory. Lord Nero used teleportation gates that connected to inclementia to bring in their soldiers to take over the city."

I clenched my hand onto my grandmothers' dress. Grandfather then sat next to me and grandmother.

"Lord Nero did this without warning… I do not know much of the details of how they escaped the city. But I know they survived it… Once they left the city. I got one letter from your mother. And it was only asked to prepare our armies. Which we did… We knew they were going to try and take back Dragon-City. But nothing came of it. Marlowe sent many soldiers to scout into different countries to find the royal couple. But were not found in time…"

I believe my father and mother would have tried many things to get their city back…

"When grandfather and I heard about the destruction of Dragon-City. King Marlowe ordered all of our politicians who lived there to evacuate. So we have no political power in Dragon-City anymore as it is far too dangerous to even try living there since Gold is our closest ally. Lord Nero made it no secret that he was killing politicians who tried to oppose them. As for the Dragon Separatists. They were played as fools by the Black Draconium Empire. Many of them willfully joined when asked. It was believed they didn't know that it was a human leading them. So many were not so benevolent… The Black Empire went back into their old ways and used mind control gear and magic to enslave those who couldn't escape."

The dragons separatists wanted to fight for their world free of humans. It is true much of their rights has started to vanish over the thousands of years… In many other cities they have no rights at all… Obviously the Shadow Emperor took advantage of this and manipulated the whole lot of them to destroy villages, cities and lives.

Grandfather looked at me as I still lied my head on my grandmothers' lap. Her massaging my head felt so nice. It is so relaxing… But I knew what they were going to tell next. Grandmother sniffled as she tried to remain composed. She then continued on with the story. "Then one day… We got a letter from a messenger… A letter that I never wished to read… Our daughter… Your mother was murdered."

"Mother…" I whispered under my breath.

Grandmother smiled down at me when she started the next part of the story. "But we did not know the full extent of the story until Misty her loyal dragon companion came back to us. She went on a mission to find your mother and to bring her home. For many years after Misty thought, she had failed..."

I barely remember Misty… But she was a beautiful dragon. Intelligent and funny. I was only little when she passed away… Many people believed that she suffered from a broken heart for many years and could not heal from it. As grandmother said she felt like she had failed… I know this part of this story all too well.

"With such great sadness to us all… The Black Empire returned Laelias' body back to us. They called it a gesture of goodwill… Monsters. Sadly we never knew what became of Aelius… We all believe he is dead. But no one received his body. So who knows? We were planning to build him a memorial along with his family and gold dragon legacy. But the Black ambassadors condoned it to being an offense to the worlds' new sovereigns. With everything being so fragile now that the war is over. Marlowe had to leave it and just built it for his niece. But as a homage they buried Laelia in the same fashion as they do in the Gold Empire. She would have wanted it."

Grandfather turned around and stroked the marble sarcophagus. "When your mothers' body was bought back to us. Soon after we were reunited with Misty and she was carrying precious cargo."

"Can I guess as to who that is?" I jested.

"When Misty came over with a little bag wrapped around her neck. We looked down and saw this beautiful little baby. The most piercing gold eyes that are unmistakable. She failed at saving your mother… But she saved you!"

I felt tears coming down from my eyes. I wish I knew my mother and father! And I never will! I sat up as I needed to get off my grandmothers lap. Her legs must have been so numb. Grandfather passed me his handkerchief as I was crying uncontrollably again.

"So after my mother and father. What happened to Lord Nero?"

I was curious. I have enemies who murdered my family and destroyed my home. If I am to reclaim my home. I need to know these things.

Grandmother and held my hand once again. "After the purge of the city and your family fled. Lord Nero changed his identity. As is custom in the Black Draconium Empire if have proven your worth you can have a special name assigned to you. This name you can keep as the main name if you so desire. If not you can use it in battle circumstances. Lord Nero is no longer called Nero Mendax. His new identity is called Armageddon and he rules Dragon-City as its Chancellor."

"Armaggeddon? I will not give him the satisfaction of calling him that." I looked at them with a weird look. The Shadow Emperor renamed him Armaggeddon for destroying my home? Either way after hearing all of this I hope to one day that he gets his karma. I will make sure my family is avenged. I feel angry!

"Thank you grandmother and grandfather." Everything to me is in perspective now. It is clearer to me now as to what events transpired

I stood up and looked at my mothers' sarcophagus once again. I hope to make you proud one day mother and father. Tomorrow morning I will go to Macdan. There is still hope… If you can hear me. Please help give me strength for this journey ahead. I do not know who or what I will find. But I will try my best to get back what is lost to us. I have to push forward…


	20. Beau: chapter Twenty

**Beau: Chapter Twenty**

This week of walking has been a complete blur. I tried to escape many times injuring a human and this resulted in them whipping me. However they did show us some kind of kindness by feeding us and giving us water. The humans even tried tending to my feet but I never wanted them to even touch me! I don't care how much they blister and hurt. One tried to touch me and I bit him on the arm. I will never give any of those creatures the satisfaction of touching me! So they never tried to touch me again. But I do know they speak about me as I can hear my name in the human tongue as they speak. They whisper so I cannot hear them.

But this journey felt like it was never ending, we are so far away from the herd that I hope they went the opposite direction to us. Knowing my brother who fled has told father but he will not care that I was the one who got caught. I have mixed feelings that my brother ran away. I wish he helped us instead of watching. But I am now glad that he got away safe from all this. But I cannot stop thinking of how father will react getting me captured… _Beau, you're weak as usual… Beau, you are nothing like your brother, your brother will never get captured like that… Beau, you are a disgrace to your own kind… Not even one human kill? What the hell are you?... Dragon Separatists NEVER submit to humans! You are better off killing yourself!_ I had to shake my head and tried my best to stop thinking about him. He is not here to be disappointed at me. I am only just disappointed in myself. I hope there will be a day where I can make my father proud.

During our journey our captors have caught five more dragons. But we were all quiet. No introductions, no nothing. Even the Alphas from my herd were not even talking to me. Even though they never really spoke to me since my hierarchy is below them. So I stopped trying. Myshka has been healing throughout this journey. I was so relieved. I had only just become friends with her I wish not to lose her so soon… I enjoy her company.

The environment is still barren and harsh. The dead forest is far away from us now. But it looks like an endless plane of dark dirt with small dead shrubs around.

After such a long journey we finally reached a human city. Human cities are not as big as I thought they were… I tried to talk with one of our dragon captors to see where we are. But they just rolled their eyes and ignored me. They all seem to have the idea that they were better than all of us… Well with their skills and armour it is hard to argue against that. So of course their pride is inflated. I tried to overhear human conversations. But to no avail they are speaking about things that I have no clue about. I only know so much of the human tongue that my father has taught me. But I have still much to learn about their language.

I looked around this town and looked at the human houses… I have never seen them before. Since I have never been to a city before. They are small and wooden… I admit I was very curious as to how humans built them. But I was disappointed. Father said that they had buildings that towered even the largest of dragons.

"The human cities are not as big as I thought it was," I spoke to Myshka who is still beside me. She herself has been quiet throughout the whole journey after we got captured. But I believe that was because she was in a lot of pain after the fight. She needed to rest as I still see her bandages around her belly.

She looks around at the environment and then looks up at me.

"Beau… This isn't a city… It's a village. A small town…"

"A… Village?" I looked down at her. I thought humans mainly lived in big cities. We avoided these places as it was too dangerous as I could see why. Go out of our comfort zone the odds of getting captured get extremely high.

As we walked through the town I notice that there are a few other small groups of captured dragons. Many of them are terrified and as they screamed in fear the humans replied with whips… I hate humans so much… They cause so much pain and misery.

Eventually, they placed us all in a small closed pen located at the edge of the town. It is powered by draconium energy so walking through the barrier gives us a nasty burn. It was like we were waiting for something… They overcrowded the pen so it was hard to move around. This is a reason as to why I envy Myshkas' small size. She can easily squeeze under me so I can protect her easier from the other large dragons.

Then a strange loud noise could be heard! It was the weirdest noise I have ever heard. It was just as loud as a dragon roar. Myshka looks up at me in a smug way.

"Oh relax Beau… That noise is from a machine called a train!"

I looked at her completely bewildered. I had never heard of such a thing.

"The dragon and human engineers from my home called Suravi invented them. We used them to take us from one place to another. It is a fairly recent invention. So most Empires do not have it yet. It was supposed to ease the dragons plight."

"To ease the dragons' plight?" I said sarcastically.

"Well… Delivering Cargo from one side of the country to the other side is expensive and draining. So the Black Empire had to think of a way to make that easier. And they have a whole nation of slaves so why the hell not…"

We both looked as all the dragons around me looked at this monstrous machine approach us. It looked terrifying! It was huge! Many dragons freaking out around us. Like me they have never seen anything like this. The collars that binded us made it immensely difficult to move around. So this led many dragons pulling other dragons as they panicked. Smalls fights began to break out but it was quickly stopped as the humans knocked them out with a strange poking thing.

I looked down to Myshka as she looked at me as if I was completely clueless about everything.

"That's a needle gun… Am I going to have to explain every single little human thing to you?"

I nodded yes to her and she chuckled. At least she is trying to find some little fun in this situation. But I could tell she is frightened. I see her shaking and her tail lingers underneath her belly. The classic way of how to tell if a dragon is scared.

The monstrous train stopped in front of our pen. As I looked around, the train must be on a special track. As I looked at the train I noticed they opened the pen and the train laid down a ramp. All of the dragons around me began to walk backwards. We had no idea what was in there… But it looked dark… And I would be lying to myself if I said to myself I wasn't frightened… I had no choice but to walk backwards away from the train along with the others. But as we tried to walk backwards all of a sudden the humans and dragons who are on their side began to attack us to push us into the train.

I DID NOT WANT TO GO IN THERE! I roared in protest and pushed the dragons away from me. I tried my best not to hurt Myshka. I jumped over dragons and almost reached the edge of the pen. However even before I got to the edge of the pen I felt something hit me and everything went black.

As I started to regain consciousness. I heard the muffled mumbles of dragons surrounding me. The smells were strange… I could barely see a thing. I had to try to remember what happened to us… We tried to search a way forward for the herd. But we were quickly ambushed by Black Draconium soldiers… They overpowered us with such ease. Our small herd was full of Alpha's those who are stronger than many others of the herd.

I managed to open my eyes and looking up that there are dragons squeezed on top of me and around me. We were cramped into a very small area. We must be on the train. I had to use what little strength I had to get up. Pushing those who are on top off me. I shake my head as I tried to balance myself as dragons kept of pushing around for a room. Trying my hardest to clear my head. It was even worse than it felt like we were moving… I'm on this train…

"You're finally up Beau!"

I look down and see Myshka. Sitting next to me. "They gathered all of us and dragged us onto the train. We have been on the train for a few days. You should get up and eat something. The trough is on the left."

I had to squeeze through dragons as I ate and drank from the trough. It was the weirdest food I have ever eaten… It was soft and brown coloured. I hated it… I have never tasted any of this before. So I couldn't describe to myself what it could be.

I tried my hardest not to vomit it back up. After trying to not vomit I made my way back to her. Myshka seems sad that we are on the train. I don't blame her… I have no idea what is going to happen to us and neither does she.

I had no idea how long we have been on the train. But it began to stink horribly. We had no choice but to relieve ourselves as we are. But I hope we get to stop soon… It stank so much that the small window air holes are not circulating fresh air enough. I cannot imagine if it gets hot in here. Good thing this country is cold and barely knows what a hot day is. After a long time of just standing around, I was getting so bored out of my mind. There no room to do anything and no dragon wants to speak to me… As I looked around the trained I noticed many of the alphas in my herd are not here. Myshka said they could be on another carriage since I ran off as I tried to escape again.

I suggested that we can all push the train and we can stop it! But Myshka immediately tells me not to as the metal in the train absorbs the impact if pushed from the inside. She tells me the main metal from the train is made from the same metal as dragon prison cages. Which she says is almost invincible.

I pushed my way to a small window hole. I could see outside. The train is moving so fast that everything that we passed is a blur. But I stared out the window I notice something. Huge.

A massive wall could be seen in the distance. We got closer as the wall got larger and larger.

"Myshka look at this!"

I let Myshka jump onto my back so she could easily look outside the window.

"Were are heading to Inclementia…" She said ominously.

"Inclementia? I heard that word from my father. Is that the city?"

"Yup! I have never been here… I never wanted to be here… But I have heard descriptions of what the city is like and it looks like they are all true… Walls that are so tall and thick that dragons no matter how big can't ram it down. The only building that you can see above these large walls is Emperors seer tower. A building so high it touches the clouds and so cold up there that only the strongest priests live there. It is where the Emperor himself lives."

As the train moved closer to Inclementia I can begin to see the tower. The top is covered with clouds… It is amazing I will give them that. I would be lying if I wasn't breathless seeing it. I have never seen anything like it. Probably built by the dragons who are enslaved by them.

Before we knew it the view was blocked as we were in a cave. And with the light coming back through we can see outside once again. We were in the city.

Large and tall towers everywhere. Not like the small wooden buildings, I saw in the village. It was not a beautiful place… There is no colour or greenery as we passed. It was all grey, purple and dark stones. Everything is so drab and dreary it cannot help but depress you… Humans are the cause of this ugliness… Everything here in unnatural. The black draconium here is so potent you can feel the powerful presence of it. Even though it is minor I cannot help but feel it in my bones. I can imagine what happens to the dragons' minds who live here for long periods of time exposed to it. I have seen older dragons who came from travelling caravans from these places and they are full-blown crazy. Like one was deliberately running into trees… No matter what we did he just kept into ramming everything. He said it was fun… His constant mood swings of happiness and temper. He then thought his human master was coming after him and he attacked us almost killing another alpha. We had no choice but to kill him.

Unfortunate but he was the product of the human to dragon conditioning. He is one of the reasons why we want to eradicate humans. He would never have been that way if he got to live free.

After a long a tiring ride the train finally stopped. All the dragons sounded relieved but are terrified… We have no idea what is going to happen to us. By the looks of it no other dragons have been here. So we did not know what to expect. Although he can think of the worst-case scenario that the Black Draconium Empire is capable of.

The door opened for us.

" _COME ON OUT DRAGONS! OUT YOU COME!"_ A human screamed out. But none of us budged. Then a small round ball entered the train.

THEN BAM!

Bright light and extremely loud noise shocked all of us. Then an overpowering smell took over and I stunk even worse than our faeces. We all run out quick smart. Some dragons got trampled as we rushed out. I made sure that Myshka remained on my back. We all ran down the ramp from the train into another draconium powered pen. This one is way more advanced and powerful. The other pen if you touch it you will burn. With the power emanating from this one you can lose a limb…

Our collars shocked us. Probably still testing if they still worked… It has been impossible to remove these. They have been absorbing our mag energy every time we try to use it. Making me feel extraordinarily tired but I also quickly learned that the more I try to use my powers. The energy that gets into the collar sometimes overflows and burns underneath the collar. Causing immense pain so I stopped trying using my powers...

But once all of the dragons left the train all of the humans began to clean the train up. That must be one interesting job… I try to take not of the dragons who are around us. Many of them I don't know. But I do see the other Alphas and they are not in happy moods. I tried to talk to them but they flat out ignored me… A usual occurrence when it comes to Alphas and Omegas. However, they are captured. So it could be both pride and shame that they are captured.

I looked around to try and see where we are. Try to get some bearing as to where I am. We are just inside the wall of the city. It must be easier to navigate this mess of buildings. As the Seer tower is right in the middle of the Inclementia. And as I looked up I could not see the top of it still.

We all looked up and saw humans looking down at us. They were standing on a ledge of a large stone building nearby. All their judgmental faces. I just wanted to push them all off that pedestal. However, I notice I see dragons up there as well. They were wearing CLOTHES and headdresses. I have never felt so offended by these dragons! Why are they wearing clothes? They don't need to wear clothes! They are dragons! They don't have to act like humans!

A larger dragon who wore no clothes looked down at us. He is large but a very beautiful and majestic dragon. He had long waving fins under his chin and along his back. His long tail also a fin that blows like a wave in the soft breeze. Tall with slender legs and a thin body. Unlike other black draconium dragons he had a long face and chin that is similar to mine but is smaller. His scale patterns swirled with dark and light shades of purple. With his bright blue eyes give him an extra measure of beauty.

He then makes a roar that can match my fathers in dominance. But it sounds soothing like he is singing. It is not rough or overly loud. It is a voice seldom heard by any dragon. After hearing him I can guess that anyone will be wanting him as a potential mate. I can even hear Myshka commenting on his beauty as she balances on my back. The dragons surrounding me are admiring him. With his beautiful voice, he immediately gets all of our attention. We all look up at him. He begins to speak at us in the dragon tongue.

"WELCOME WILD DRAGONS! I must first apologise for how humans and dragons have treated you! But I assure you that you would not be here if they asked you politely! But I will say that we are trying to help you!"

Well, no shit Dragon… You took us from our homes… Or searching for a new home. I don't think we need your help. I could not help but feel anger at this moment… It doesn't help that he sounds incredibly polite. I have nothing about bad feelings about this dragon.

I roared back in reply I can't be bothered listening to this dragons bullshit. "YOU TOOK US FROM OUR HOMES! UNWILLINGLY! YOU SAY YOU WILL HELP US, BUT THEN FOR US TO HELP YOU!?"

The dragon immediately looked down to me in the most intimidating stare possible. I won't lie he does look scary at this moment… His piercing blue eyes suddenly look like they are going to dig out my soul.

"Who are you dragon?" He roared in a demanding tone.

"BEAU! SINCE I SHARE MY NAME WHAT IS YOURS?" As I stared directly back at him.

"Well, Beau… My name is Kaunis. I can guess from any of these dragons' circumstances just by looking at them. They are starving and sick…"

"BY YOUR EMPIRES DOING!" I roared at him interrupting him again. However, I felt Myshka scratching my back as it seems like she wants me to shut up.

He remained ever so calm... I guess he is the kind of dragon who can take those shouting at him. If it was my father he would have killed the dragon who shouted at him as soon as they opened their mouth.

He began to speak again. "We do what we must to help those who are in need. The wilderness is a dangerous place for anyone to try to survive. Human, dragon, hydrag, muhortas or even newts. We have been discovering many dragon disease epidemics in the wild. You cannot blame us for what happens in the wild… We don't control nature."

This is a very true fact he is bringing to us. There are many diseases that are inflicting us like scale rot and fire fever… We don't know how to heal or treat these afflictions. Our only option is to usually give the suffering dragon a quick death.

"I am sorry for what we did seems cruel… But there was a time where I stood in the same spot you are all at now. Looking at an alpha above you. I trusted her and I hope you will trust me in the same way. This is short pain for much better long term gain. We can help you! As the new world sovereigns now we must make sure that all of the creatures of the world are looked after!"

Looked up at him again. "AND MAY I ASK HOW YOU ARE GOING TO HELP US?"

The dragon rolled his eyes. "We have magic healers, doctors and those who are trained to help with such afflictions. We have plenty of food and clean water for all of you to share. Please do not be afraid of us we are only trying to help!"

I looked around and many of the dragons seem to be falling for it. Desperation can make anyone a fool… But I hear Myshka scoffing at this dragon all through him talking. I know she isn't falling for it.

The dragon continues on talking trying to convince us all that we are not in a horrible position.

"Not only are we going to provide you all with treatments along with food and water. You can also begin your life anew! Or if you have family please do not hesitate to tell us we will help to reunite with you and your families. So please relax as we lead you into your new stable where you can have a proper nights rest with a belly full of proper food and water. So as payment we only ask for your cooperation!"

As he looked down his bonemark began to glow with ultimate power. Black draconium energy beats in waves across the air. It was entrancing to look at… In a way looking at it made me feel calm. I did not feel as angry anymore. There is something more powerful at play here…

The dragons surrounded me also looked eerily calm. Even Myshka… She has stopped moving.

"Now my new friends follow these dragons to your new homes."

Dragons with riders in heavy armour appear to open the gates. And turn off the draconium fences. But I didn't care to notice as my attention is fixated to the dragon on top. I could not stop looking at him. The longer I looked my emotions disappeared. What dragon is this?

"Now move…" The dragon sang quietly.

We all followed in complete calmness. No one is fighting… We just couldn't do it… We had to follow like there was no choice. The energy pulse faded but the effects still lingered. It was a long walk through a part of the city but eventually we reached a large building. It was tall like many other buildings in the city. I had no idea what this building contained or what it is meant to be… I have never been to a human building before. I had no idea what to expect.

The large doors opened and we pack into this place. It is dark and damp… Everything smells awful. This place is empty… Do they expect dragons who are sick to be healed from here? I can imagine some dying just by entering here.

Myshka jumped off my back and looked around erratically. She is terrified. The weird magic that Kaunis had on her must be wearing off.

"We need to get out of here Beau!" As she whispered to my ear in urgency.

"Don't worry Myshka I'll find a way to get us out." I tried to comfort her. The magic Kaunis used on me is still in effect as I still felt calm. I couldn't even focus on ideas of how to escape this place. I just looked forward ahead of me following everyone else.

"Beau… Have you ever heard about Kaunis?" Myshka nudging me. I have no idea how she returned back to normal quickly. But she is starting to panic.

"No, but he is a straight out liar. Pretty obvious using his looks and powers to keep us calm. Trying his best to make sure that we do as we are told." Even though it is not reassurance I did not want her to feel like she is the only one questioning about this Kaunis.

Myshka checks around her once again to see if any of the surrounding dragons are listening. "Kaunis is a name I heard back at my old home in Suravi before I was taken away from there."

"And?"

"Well, Beau… In Suravi we learn who our overlords are. The Shadow Emperor is, of course, our leader. He rules all no question. But they also teach us other lords like Armageddon and Vysox. This is a way to make sure we don't make a _fool_ of ourselves if they ever come to visit. Which of course they do on a very rare occasion."

"Are you getting to the point about Kaunis yet?"

We reach another large room as we walked through and we stopped. I looked up and it many levels of empty rooms. They must be stables…

Myshka leaned towards me again. "Kaunis is part of a very powerful dragon group in Inclementia. They nicknamed themselves the League of Eight…"

My eyes spread wide open and I looked at her in surprise. All of sudden it was like all my emotions came back to me in one hit.

"THE LEAGUE OF EIGHT?" I screamed out and all the dragons around me look at me in surprise. With Myshka giving me the grumpiest look. Here she is trying to lay low and trying NOT to make anyone panic. Then there is me… I guess it is a good thing that humans cannot understand what I am talking about. All they will probably hear is a dragon roaring in a weird sporadic way. I looked around just double checking and the dragons who are looking at us don't care.

Many dragons of the world know exactly who the league of eight are. Highly controversial dragon group with extreme draconium powers. My father is enemies with Vipstanious who is known to be the leader of the league of eight. They were leaders of the dragon separatists originally. However, they betrayed our cause and many of our armies left with them. We could not win without them. It turned out the Shadow Emperor created the whole dragons' versus humans' rift to get to his own goals. Which he succeeded apparently.

I did ask father more about them. But he mainly shrugged it off and said he only knew of one dragon in the group and that was Vipstanious. And that was that… Only the name Vipstranious. Never said what skills he had or any information on the others. So this left me with many questions about them.

My thinking about the League of Eight immediately stopped as I see dragons being led into the stables. A large guard dragon roared at Myshka to get into a nearby stable. This clearly frightened her as she went into a cowering position. With her tail under her belly and her long ears lowered. She slowly backs off into a nearby stable that is still vacant. But with me, I don't bow down so easily. The weird spell has completely worn off and I am stubborn by nature.

A dragon guard thinking I'm easy comes at me and tells me to get into the stable. I flat out refuse. He tries to nudge me to get into a stable. Many of the dragons are now in their small boxes. So it looks like I got to be the difficult one. My stubbornness was short-lived when they shocked me with the collar… Again… I forgot that I had this thing on for a while. I have no idea what to do about it.

They bring out the whip when they were called to stop. I look behind me and there is Kaunis. By my surprise, he can speak the human tongue. He must have followed us after the rally. He just stares at me and even gets a closer look at me… He eventually smiles. I wonder what he is thinking about. But he did look at me for a while. I did notice as he was staring at me. That even though we are in this human building. There is no wind but his fins still wave in the air as if there is a continuous breeze.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Hello… Beau was it? You must be the one shouting at the welcome rally. You just look like someone that I know…" He once again seems so polite. I won't lie that I was impressed that he remembered my name. I might as well reply in kind. He is a dragon and I prefer to talk to him than anyone else here apart from Myshka. But I will not be a fool and trust him… After all, he has managed to use some kind of power against us already.

With a kind gesture, he asked me to follow him to another room. I did not like the idea of this at all. However, he reassured me that it's just going to be me and him. I had to think about my options. Stay and they bully me into a stable or go with Kaunis and see what he is like. I decided to follow Kaunis. Even though he said it was just going to be the both of us. He did ask a human guard to come with us. Maybe I can find an escape to where we are heading. But I cannot leave Myshka behind… She is already locked into one of those stables.

I followed Kaunis through this large elaborate tower. Many of the stables on the bottom floor are now full. But high up the tower they are all empty. We, at last, reached the very top of the tower. The guard shut the large door behind us and finally, it was just us two. And I looked out and saw the city from a higher view. It was not the tallest tower but you can see the middle of the city where Seer tower is at. The base of the building is massive. Humans and dragons everywhere down there. I had no idea what they were doing as I have never seen this before but it was interesting. As I looked down I felt an immense pressure lift off my neck. It was the collar they placed on me since they have captured me. It's now on the floor… I have never felt such a great relief for a long time now. I looked down to see how high we are. Unfortunate if I jump I will fall to my death and there are no towers nearby for me to jump on. Did he deliberately bring me up here just so it would be difficult to escape? Maybe…

"Are you feeling alright Beau? I know you must be feeling scared. But what I said out there is true. We mean you all no harm…"

"I feel fine Kaunis. But I wish to be free and make my way in the world." I quickly answered. Of course, it will be my main mission to get back to my herd. But that would be a foolish thing to even mention. Myshka and I are in danger enough without me bringing the herd into it.

"Make your own way in the world? Like how?"

"I just want to be free."

Kaunis chuckled as if he thought it was funny.

"What is so funny?" Nothing I said was funny… But then I have to remember where this dragon is from.

"Oh, nothing… You just remind me of a young me."

"A young you?"

"Freedom is nothing but an illusion. You think you have the freedom to do whatever you want until something like an alpha or nature gets in the way."

"Humans" I quickly put in. They have no doubt restricted the freedoms of many animals in the world especially dragons.

"Oh yes… Humans are truly bastards. I don't like them either. But they really are a means to an end."

"A means to an end?" I looked at Kaunis in confusion.

He lowers down his head and I see his bonemark glowing with black draconium energy. It is in an eye shape similar to fathers and brothers. But as it glowed I could feel the power resonating into me.

I walked back carefully. I really hope he isn't using calming magic again. "You're not going to use that magic again are you?"

He looked at me by complete surprise and confusion. "No of course not…"

I gave him a stern look and he sighs deeply.

"I only used that magic because many of you all are frightened. Coming to a huge city is terrifying for anyone. I am truly apologetic for the way you all have been treated. The humans here do love their superiority and it tends to rub off on everything they touch."

I looked at him. It is making sense… He is probably just trying to help those who have no choice that is in a shitty situation. But then I have to remind myself that he is in the League of Eight… He is no ordinary dragon. I have no idea what he is planning. He could be planning anything. He says humans are bastards yet he works for one… He is nothing but confusing to me.

"Do you really hate humans?" Kaunis questioned. His polite demeanour disappeared slightly as he asked it.

"Yes, I do." I quickly replied. Everything I have seen from them is horrible. Even the ones who seemed more innocent have their moments of selfishness. Like when they abandon their dragons so they can save themselves…

"Ok then" He then asked for the human guard in his language to meet us out here. He stands between the two of us. He remarks to us about the view and the majestic seer tower. Then in a quick sudden kaunis turns to me and in dragon tongue demanded that I push him.

I looked at him in complete surprise. I have attacked humans before as they have tried to attack me. But I admit my brother is the merciless killer. This human is just doing what his master told him to do and is admiring the view.

I must have been thinking too long as Kaunis then once again smiled politely and with a sudden movement of his paw. He pushed the human off the tower. The victim immediately falling to his death.

"He fell… That is unfortunate…" His remarked to me in a polite jest and looked back to me. "You are nothing like your brother Beau… But stay with me and you can become powerful like him."


	21. Aaron: Chapter Twenty-One

**Aaron: Chapter Twenty-One**

"Look at that boy! It is the orange draconium city outpost of Almahata!" As he quickly interferes his Prisshek speaking lessons. I have been teaching him since we have the privilege of travelling with the nobles. He knows how to speak the very basics. Like introducing himself and asking basic questions. However, he really needs to practice his pronunciations for some of the words.

Master Mali points at it gleefully. He must be so happy now that we are finally out of the desert. It took us two weeks to get through the sand sea and another week to travel to outskirts of the Orange Empire country. At least we spent most of this journey inside Master Asrilis and Master Odessa carriage. As a humble thank you from Master Odessa after me saving Farlig. The long and high-class carriage that can only be afforded by the wealthier nobles. Originating from Master Odessa home from the Black Draconium Empire. The outside wood carved and painted in black and purple. Dragon elaborate designs reigned all over it. I spent much of my time just looking at all the tiny details of these carvings. The inside also has the same dark motif with purple and black furniture. The carriage still being pulled by the large enslaved bull class dragons. Over the past weeks, they pulled this massive carriage with all their might through the sand. However, with this carriage, it is specially designed to become a sledge so it can be easier without the wheels getting stuck.

Master Asrilis looked down at us the whole entire time. He was not happy that we have permission to stay here for a while. Even though my master is a free man he is judged by what kind of person he is. A rodent as master Asrilis slipped a few times during their conversation. I hear it from many people and dragons. As a man who's ancestry is from the city of Suravi in the small country of the Light Green Empire. Which is now the enslaved nation of the Black Draconium Empire. The dragons and people are known to be smaller with larger ears and noses. Hence the rodent name connections. Even though Master Asrilis only likes making his humans speak prisshek I still translate for Master Mali and tell him the truth of what he says. But he never lets it get to him. He tells me it just comes with his charm.

But Master Mali seems to get along with Master Odessa. Even though there was that argument when we had dinner the first night in the carriage. With Master Odessa not wanting me to eat any of the food that was prepared for them. Even though Master Odessa thanks me for saving Farlig she would not have me at the table. Master Mali is more than welcome since he is a master and a free man himself. As for me, I'm a slave and that is weird for high masters such as them to break bread with me. That seems to be equal footing of a slave. They cannot have that no matter the circumstances.

The argument lasted for ten minutes between Master Odessa and Master Mali. The altercation annoyed Master Odessa so much that she was going to kick us out. Eventually, Master Mali and I spoke outside and I said that it's okay… I can just eat outside with everyone else (The servants, guides, random dragons and explorer tag alongs). I know how this goes… I would have been a massive idiot to think I was going to get equal treatment. He sighed and enjoyed the rest of his dinner.

So the main privilege I get is sleeping on the floor of the massive carriage and sit on their fancier chairs. At least master Mali gets one of their basic spare beds. It has made the journey so much easier for him. Even better when he gets alcohol privileges. But since he is in high company he tries his best not to drink himself stupid.

But throughout the journey they seemed to have made a friendship, I think… He made her laugh on multiple occasions. They played chess as I sat behind my master and watched. I have never played it but Master Mali says she is brilliant at it.

I say hello to Farlig on the odd occasion but she acts as nothing happened. So I stopped saying hello to her. It seemed to annoy her. I can only presume it is an embarrassment. Which I don't blame her. Being saved by a human slave of all things is something a dragon should not be proud of. Even worse that she got into trouble because she wanted to relieve herself. I do hear Master Asrilis make fun of her on the odd occasion in their tongue. You can tell that she uses everything that she has not to hurt him. She can easily do that since she is double his size. However, I see Master Odessa (her owner) treat Farlig with the utmost kindness. Even though it is embarrassing she always made sure that she is always well-nourished and kept in the best health. Since it is extremely hot in the desert and Farlig is too large to fit in the carriage. Master Odessa makes her wear light blue gear that sites on the side of her face. That stores cool water so she can drink whenever she needs it.

"Ugh… Finally… Some form of greenery." As Master Odessa waved her fan close to her face to keep herself cool.

"Wave that fan any faster my lady and your hand will fall off". Master Mali joked to her.

"Is that really the best you have to today Mali? I thought you could do better…" And she waved her fan even faster.

I can see as to why she is so hot. All she wears is dark coloured thick robes. That can make anyone die of heatstroke if they wear it too long.

I looked out the window and see the jungle in full view now. I admit I have no idea where we are now. But I feel such an immense of both dread and excitement. I am really out of my depth once again in this world.

My master turns to me and seems to notice my reactions as I look out the window.

"It will be another few weeks before we reach Mille Voix. So before you know it. You will be out of the Orange Draconium Empire entirely!"

I felt a different arrange of emotions once I heard that from him. I always thought I would forever remain there… Just forever thinking of leaving this country. Now it is actually happening. Although anything can happen from here to Mille Voix. But I got to try and think positively. I saw Master Mali smiling at me in a sweet way.

"Why are you looking at me like that master?" I ask sincerely.

"When I said that we are leaving the Orange Empire. Your face just lit up. I can see now you are almost about to cry."

"Thank you for buying me, master. I will try my hardest not to cry I can't afford to embarrass you anymore. " I am extremely grateful. He may be an outspoken drunk but he has been very kind to me.

"You never embarrass me, boy. And I keep telling you I don't like being called master…"

I sigh to him. "I know I'm sorry master… But calling you by your name is the greatest disrespect any slave can do."

"I know boy… There will be a time when you are ready. You can be yourself once more..."

To be myself once more… To be honest I am not really sure who myself is… When I was young when my mother was still alive and lived with her, I was a whore's bastard outcast by everyone. When my mother died and travelled to Watersgate to meet my father for his help. I was an unwanted bastard who lived in the kennels as an outcast. Then my father sold me to illegal slave traders when he had enough of my presence. From there I am a slave… And through our training and conditioning. Identity is something that we aren't allowed to have. All I have been thinking about for years that my name is Aaron… I am Aaron… Not 142. Trying my hardest to never forget the good moments I have had in my life. My mother tucking me into bed and kissing me on the forehead. Iolene reading to me and playing hide and seek around the stables.

I am eighteen years old… But I can't really remember when my nameday is… As I was deep in my own thoughts. Master Mali remarks that we are in town… At long last.

We have a brief stop at an orange draconium Empire town of Almahata. A small town full of human slaves and their masters. But it is one of the few town stops to re-stock supplies. Here you see many more different dragons and people from the different Empires. Planning their journeys across the sand sea.

Of course Master Mali's first plan of action is go to a pub and have quite a few cheap beers. As part of my job now I got to make sure he does not drink himself stupid. We will not be here for long and me carrying him to the carriage. Will not only repulse the nobles but they will probably take away the carriage privilege.

Once we got all of the supplies some groups have parted since they are now able to go anywhere. We only grouped together to go through the treacherous desert. But we still remain in the company of Master Asrilis and Master Odessa. We rested for the night at Almahata then at dawn we set off again. It took us a day and a half to reach the Orange draconium Empire country border. Seeing the land markers of the country made me feel so excited.

I stared out the window and we passed the markers. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and happiness. I admit I had a tear in my eye. I never thought I would leave this country… Master Mali as quietly gesture as we went past he snuck me a glass of wine. The very first time I have drunk alcohol. Even though I wanted to savor the drink. My master told me to skull it quickly before anyone notices.

The journey dragged on for another two weeks. It felt like it was never going to end and we are only halfway through our journey. Master Odessa and Master Asrilis discuss their politics and families as usual. I would be curious to try and have a listen. But even then I still have no idea of what they speak of.

Master Mali looked bored as we always stared out of the window. But I couldn't help but be excited at everything I was seeing. All I have seen in my life is desert or tropics. Now it is all green grass meadows and hills as far as the eye can see.

"Do you know anything about the Turquoise Empire boy?"

"A little bit. All I know is that they are home to the Mordeca."

"Ah… So you know the Turquoise people are full of secrets."

"Yes, master… They are the world's most dangerous assassin company. We had to learn about them so we can protect our masters who buy or hire us." Even though the nobles wish to keep slaves in miserable ignorance. They had no choice to teach us due to way to many instances of assassinations in high ranking nobles and generals.

"The Turquoise Empire is a very interesting place. Being an Emperor or an Empress there is not the most stable job in the world."

"But isn't any leader role not a stable job?" I admit I was confused as he meant by this. World leaders fight all the time. I overheard Master Odessa and Master Asrilis talking about a war that was caused by an Emperor death over the far west between Red, Brown and Green that been going on for quite a while now.

"They have had fifteen different rulers in the past twenty years… I cannot even remember how many have died since their nation was founded."

"Ok, I did not know that… A rather large number… How does this empire function then?"

"You see even though they have spies and assassins in the country. They are not so secretive of their existence. But the knowledge they tend to get on everyone is highly valuable. I have only heard rumors of how they train their spies. But it is their knowledge that Empires seek to go against another nation. But contrary to that, the Mordeca does not choose sides… You will probably find they have assassins and spies from Mordeca working on both sides of the war."

"So I guess they just follow where the money takes them?" Money… Always the world motivator. To climb the ladder to ultimate power, money is needed and needs to be spent to get there.

"Yup… Definitely not the most trusting bunch. They are the reason why many wars go for much longer than necessary. But to add to that it's really their buyer who makes the decisions."

I looked out the window as I see the city of Mille Voix in the distance. You can see the class divide amongst the citizens. The slaves and peasants with dark grey rundown buildings and tents. Outside of the pearl white walls with elegant looking black gates. The surrounding city walls are tiny compared to Dominus Sahara. You can see all the noble high buildings behind the wall.

"Do you know what is in those large grey buildings?" They take up most of the poorer side. I have never seen anything like it. Usually most slaves like me live on the masters' property. I cannot imagine a noble living in there…

"They are factories boy. They have slaves making fabrics and outfits almost nonstop in those factories. While they love their turbulent politics they also love their fashion. They are the best traders of fabrics, tailoring and art. They themselves have turquoise draconium factories to make gear. But it is nothing like any of the other empires"

"Okay then…"

I feel for those slaves who will work nonstop to appease their masters for the best outfit. But I hope they get some form of treatment better than the Orange Empire slaves.

The carriage stops in front of the fancier part of the city. Walking out of the carriage I can see the different pathway that lead to the different Empires. To help with navigation I can see posts of colours that shows which country the pathway leads to. Although I looked even though it is called a fork it has too many roads in different directions to be called it. But they call it that anyway.

It is time to make our farewells to Master Odessa and Master Asrilis. I grabbed master Malis' bag and made sure that we had everything.

"Thank you for the kind hospitality for all this time my lady. I hope you have a safe journey home." As Master Mali bows as he thanks her.

"Thank you for being good company. Now I'm stuck with a miserable human-hating dragon for the rest of the trip. I'll miss our games of chess. My husband is terrible at it." As she kindly gestured back to him. "And thank you for saving Farlig again slave." I bow to her in respect. I will not lie she is one of the nicer nobles that I have met.

I remained in bowing position as they entered their carriage and began their journey once again. Mali waved as they all left.

"Well… Now it's just us two…" Mali then stroked his light blue beard that he has grown over the past few weeks. He looks up at me and I look down at him. I had no idea what he wanted me to say…

"Before we start travelling again. I really would love to have a bath and rest for a while."

I did admit that we were filthy… I can see all of his once clean finery and even his change of clothes are all dirty. My clothes are riddled with dirt. My basic armour needs a good polish. Not to mention my great sword which still sits in its hilt unused. But I think that's a good thing. But I do need to exercise more. I have managed to train a bit on our journey. But not as much as I should of.

Master then looks in his pouch and quickly notices that he barely has any money left… I guess he can thank me for that… He sighs.

"I have a special friend who lives here. Who I know will let us rest a little and prepare for the next leg of our journey."

"Yes master"

I followed him to the main city of Mille Voix. With Master Malis' token, he shows it to gate guards and they let us through. The fancy part of the city. I would not lie that this place is immensely beautiful. It is nothing like I have ever seen. The buildings are of cream or white bricks and have beautiful plants that have different coloured flowers growing on them. The roads are not dirt it is red brick with white curbs. And with every ten feet, there are trees planted with fences around them.

But with all the elegant mansions with beautiful small gardens. I look at all the people and dragons around me. All wearing elaborate clothing… I saw what they wear when some travel to Dominus Sahara. But I thought they just dress because they wanted to stand out… I had no idea that this is how they normally dress. A man walked past and he was wearing shoes that must be a foot high. Tall and slender with his hair done up in tight curls. With long dumbbell pants and a shirt that showed a bit of his chest with long sleeves. He walked so gracefully that it confused me… How does he walk in those shoes with such ease?

A woman walks past and had the largest round shoulder pads. With a skirt that looks like she is wearing a ball covered in bows. I swear if you push her she will bounce like a ball or you can roll her around. It is quite an amusing dress. With a ball-shaped matching wig on top with a pretty pink bow. No way is that real hair…

As I looked around I even see dragons wearing elaborate hats with brightly coloured feathers and robes. I even saw one wearing shoes… Why would a dragon want to wear shoes? I just shrugged it off and continued looking at the sights.

Eventually, after walking through the city for an hour we finally reach a beautiful manor. Like many of the mansions they have elaborate gardens and I notice the more central of the city you go the larger mansions and gardens become. This one has a beautiful garden with a white pebble road that reaches to the mansion.

Like before Master Mali shows his token to the guards. They let us inside. It didn't take us long to reach the mansion. But what caught my attention is the beautiful peacocks and flamingos that are parading around the garden. I have seen them in the Orange Empire when I was hired for a few days for Countess Bertille Bibi. She had a whole flock of these birds and presented them as gifts to many dragon nobles. They loved them and I can see why they are amazing birds.

I also could not help but admire the hedge designs of dragons and animals. We walked past them as if it is a guard of honour.

We walked up to the mansion and I look up it's only two-story high. But the building is long. Master Mali took out his token once again and showed them to the guards and they let us through once again. Looking inside the mansion it was beautiful as the rest of the city. White marble floors with white walls with gold rims. The furniture made out of dark polished wood and couches made of silk. While walking behind Master Mali I looked at all the paintings and tapestries that covered the hallways. One painting of a knight on his dragon, another just a portrait of a man sitting. I presume many of these are the family members of the owner.

When finally reached two large wooden doors with gold handles. Master announced himself and the guards opened the doors and we saw a man sitting at his large wooden desk. That is designed similar to all his other furniture. It is obvious that he is busy with paperwork.

He looked up at us. He had a sharp face with a pointed chin. Short pink hair with a long slender neck. He wore a simple turquoise vest with basic pants that suited him. He stands out that he does not dress or have make-up that it isn't outlandish. Everyone else including the dragons have something crazy that makes them stand out.

The doors close behind us and it became quiet. I have no idea who this person is? I have no idea what to anticipate…

The man immediately stands up and looks down at Master Mali. And with sudden surprise, he gives him a hug!

"It has been a long while Mali!" The man excitedly said.

But then with that suddenly became a burst of anger.

"You're an idiot!" And then retreats back to his desk. Mali sighed and sat on the chair across his desk.

"Well, now that was quite an emotional change! How rude!"

"Rude? Rude is when I give you my help and my money then you disappear. To come back. To leave again. To then once again come back!"

"But I come back don't I?" Mali sneeringly jests to him.

"To travel… And now to hear that you went to DOMINUS SAHARA!? Are you crazy?"

"I am older than you Constant. Don't lecture me like a parent." Mali tone suddenly got serious. It is the first time I hear him being this serious since the weird noise incident.

"I know it was extremely dangerous… But I had to see how the world has changed for myself… I could not just sit by any longer."

The man leans back into his silk padded chair as he feels frustrated at Mali.

"What if you were captured?"

"I wasn't and you know that wouldn't be easy…"

The man then straightens himself out again and leans on his desk.

"Ugh… Yes, it would not be easy. But I am sure it will certainly bring a lot of unwanted attention. But regardless of what done is done. I got your letters but they were short and sweet. So what did you and Kazaar see then?"

Mali then quickly looks back at me. Forgetting that I have no idea who this man is or what the hell is happening.

"Oh, this is not Kazaar… This is Aaron! He is an Iqosha soldier from there."

Mali gestures to me as he is going to introduce me to this man. "Aaron this is Constant Mercer. Ex-politician and a nobleman who owns the Golden Valley winery. One of the finest wines in the world. He also owns a strawberry and potato farm."

He walks over to me and gets a closer look around me. I remain perfectly still. The only time he touches me is to lift up my wrists. He sees the chain-link tattoos with 142 just underneath.

"You bought a slave? An Iqosha slave? With the money I gave you… Really Mali? You know I don't support the slave trade. I work hard to try and abolish the practice! So much so, that I do have attempted assassinations on me!"

"I know Constant. I don't support it either! I mean look at what I am… But I wanted to see what they are like and Aaron here… He is a good lad. I have yet to see him in full combat though. His skill presentation was excellent. But I also wanted to save a young slave from eternal torture and servitude… But I prefer him under me than anyone else… Even Odessa Sombra."

"Still doesn't excuse you for using my money to buy slaves! Whatever what's done is done… Just make sure you don't tell anyone you bought him with my money… But you mentioned Odessa Sombra? And you travelled with her?"

"Yes, but no point asking me any unique details. She kept anything like that close to the chest. Nothing about Inclementia's affairs or her family. They really only talked about the Red and Green war that is happening."

"Oh… Bummer… Would have been an excellent time to get info on her homeland."

"We played plenty of chess. But she is very polite for most of it. She did not judge for what I am. She knew I was equal in class. I decided to remain kind and not complicate matters. We were lucky to get that kind of privilege because of Aaron saving Farlig her dragon."

"Alright then… Fair enough… She has her cards and you have yours… Even though you have a shit hand."

"Rub it in Constant. I had to live with my shitty cards for years now."

Constant then goes to a side table and fills three tankards full of wine. Giving one to each of us. I was surprised. He did it himself and handed me one without question. Mali drank so fast that Constant is still there he refills his cup back up.

"But there is something… We need to get Macdan and I could use some financial support." He smiles gleefully at Constant. Constant just looks at him dumbfounded.

"By the magna draconis why?"

"I have heard things about the war and I need to go there."

"Like what?"

"I hear that the war is escalating and there are some factors that I am curious about."

"That really does not answer my question… I know you Mali… But you are a little man of secrets."

I was looking down at Master Mali as I stood behind his seat. He has never explained to me as to why we are going to Macdan. Something weird happened… He hid under a bed talking to himself. The only explanation that he said that he did not trust me to know anything. So I never pushed it. As a slave, it is not my place to do so… But I could imagine Constant reaction when Master Mali decided to visit Inclementia. Which was his original plan with Kazaar before this happened. Constant probably would get even madder…

"Like you can talk about secrets old friend… You have many of your own I can imagine." Mali takes another large gulp of wine.

"We all have secrets… But it depends on how important those secrets are." Constant in reply sips his wine.

"But your people always trade secrets from one person to another until it becomes a secret no more." Mali finishes his drink and places it on the table.

"You know I will not. I have kept your secret for a very long time now Mali. Don't ever think I'm a gossip shark like the rest. I could have very easily have betrayed you and never had… Give me more credit than how you are treating me right now… Let me help you. You are not alone anymore…"

Master Mali looks at him. What he said must have been true because Master Mali went silent for a short while. He is clearly contemplating his options of what to do. By looking at him he does not have much money left.

"I know, and I will be forever grateful… It has just been me and my secrets for a very long time. Until you helped me."

"And I will be happy to do it again… But I will repeat … Why do you want to travel to Macdan?"

"Is there a place where we can talk without prying ears?"

Constant without hesitation led us through the mansion. Into the kitchen and with a secret lever located behind a statue. And the large middle counter shifted to reveal a trap door. With a quick flick of his hand, he created a floating turquoise draconium bubble above his head. It created light to guide us into the trap door. It is pitch black down there. Constant demanded all his servants leave the area. We climbed down the steps until we reached a place that looks like catacombs. It's a secret escape route!

It smelt so horrible due to the sewage. Yet it felt strangely homely because it smelt so much like my old home in the arena. Rats ran around us with Constant almost falling into sewage water. I grabbed his tunic before and thanked me graciously.

He asked Mali if it was right if I followed them. I didn't even think of it… I'm just used to following my master whenever they need me to be.

"No, it is better for him to know now… I need him to come with me. I may be able to handle myself. But I do need the extra help. I have come to realise that I cannot be alone anymore."

"Well, you said you wanted to be away from prying ears… Well, here we are… Why do you want to go to Macdan?"

Mali then started to look nervous. But he really needed the help. What kind of secret is he keeping? He really trusts little of both people and dragons.

"I have… I have received word from an old friend… I thought he was dead… He managed to travel back his native home to Macdan."

"Who is this old friend?" Constant folds his arms and looks at him eager for an answer.

"Oh… It's a doozy…" As Mali rubs his hands together.

"Stein Prudens"

Constant stood in shock and silence for five whole minutes. He is trying to process the information.

I have no idea who this Stein Prudens is. But whoever he is… He must be a big deal. If Master is trying to keep it a secret for so long and trusting no one.

"That's impossible… I heard he died… When the Gold Emperor and Empress died. Dying by trying to protect them."

"No, he is alive… I heard him… And I know it is… It was his voice… Just older and frail. But his communicator is not working all that well… So I managed to piece together what he is saying."

Master started to get very emotional… Mali then reaches into his coat and takes out a small blue and gold box. It was just the size of his hands. I have never seen anything like it. But what got my attention is a five-pointed star on the top. It must be gold draconium!

"By the magna draconis! It's a communicator! You managed to keep this? After all this time?" Constant quickly picks it up and takes a closer look.

I have never seen a communicator before… Not in Light Blue or Orange Empires… But Master has mentioned them in previous conversations. Not all Empires have them as some draconium doesn't seem to work for it. If I remember right he did mention Gold and Black Empires mainly had them. And they are expensive and are only given to those who are important. So it is still not an overly common used piece of gear.

"Yes… Remember… I have been hiding alone in an old and abandoned temple for many years. It has been only recently since I have decided to come back to civilization. But that communicator has always been on… In case if… Anyone I know is still out there… As you can imagine… It only turned on a few times and one of those times is Stein. I would not be surprised if the Black Empire destroyed them all or used them for their own evil plans."

"Don't get your hopes up Mali… It could be a trap. But since you think it is Stein and he told you to go to Macdan. I will go with you… Stein is a good man. If he is alive I would love to see him again."

Master smiled and graciously thanked Constant. He held the communicator on his chest to his heart. He was trying his hardest not to cry. I rubbed him on the back with empathy. By looking at Master he is absorbed by his loneliness… He held that communicator as if it is a part of him.

"We will head to Macdan in a week. I will prepare everything for our journey there. And I need to make sure we need to take paths that will not be anywhere near the war" Constant then reopens the door with a lever located behind a secret brick.

I gently rubbed my master back still. He looks like he has been frozen by his emotions.

"Master?"

He quickly snaps back into reality.

"Oh…Um… Yes… Oh… Sorry. I had a little moment there. Yes, let's go back up! I could use a nice bath and a very heavy drink. And Aaron this time you don't have to stop me."

I nodded yes in reply and followed both Master and Constant up the ladder. Once we were all up Constant made sure the door has been re-hidden so it cannot be accessed easier again.

Master then smelt himself as we all really smelt from the sewers… Constant then shows us himself of which rooms we are staying in. We all walked through the long corridors once again and I admired all the art. He showed Masters room which is large and beautiful. The theme colour is red so much of the furniture, carpet and sheets are all red. With decorated gold tips. A bowl of strawberries and glass of wine sitting next to it.

"Now Mali. Don't do what you did last time and DON'T vomit on my carpet. It was a nightmare for my servants to clean up… They had to stay up late and I had to pay them extra."

"Okay…I won't…" Sarcastically as he fills his wine cup to the brim. I chuckled as he gave the funniest look when he said it. Constant then shuts the door and leads me to the room next to his.

It's a small servant room. But it is very nice and like master they had set out a bowl of Strawberries and a large bottle of wine with a glass. I pressed my hand on the bed to feel how soft it is. It felt so amazing.

Then I turn around and Constant is smiling at me.

"Aaron if there is anything you require just ask my servants. I will get you new clothes and a bath will be prepared for you. And don't say no… You sorely need it."

"Thank you… Sir" As Constant shut the door behind me. I notice that to my left I see a door and I realise that it opens up into my masters room. It was now peace and quiet. I sat at the chair and ate a few strawberries. I never had them before and they tasted delicious. They couldn't help but put a smile on my face. I felt so lucky that this has happened to me… Since my master has bought me people and dragons have been kinder to me… I hope that once this matter with this Stein is over. I hope to ask Master to go to Aquarius City with me and try and find Iolene…

But as I stared at the window that looks out to the front garden of the mansion. I notice that there is a storm brewing. I could not help but wonder. What is in store for us?


	22. Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Twenty-Two

**Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Twenty-Two**

Five years ago our empress vowed to take revenge on the Green Draconium Empire. And at the age of fifteen, I volunteered to join the army. Even though parties are still being hosted around the nation by celebrating Princess Valeria's birth. The day after her birth our best soldiers left the city… If it felt like war is happening. It certainly did now… Many families saying farewell to their sons and daughters. Even dragon families are crying… It was a large parade as they all walked out of the city… And it would be the first parade for this. They hosted one each week when more trained soldiers leave to fight. We had no idea where they were going only they are travelling north to the Green Empire. And many of those families… Feared that they will never see their relatives again.

Our Fire Ten leader who we named captain is Alinta. Acting proud you can tell that she is a soldier with her posture and mannerisms. She is a stocky older woman with dark skin with a distinct tattoo war paint, on her nose that looks like red scars. She wears basic heavy armour of the red draconium Empire. It covered her torso but it had no fancy embellishments. Her helmet that she sometimes shows us is also your basic helmet. (Round with a slit going across the eyes so she can see). But she never wears it since it is not needed.

She has a loud bombastic voice that you can easily hear from the other side of the barracks. She terrified many. Especially to the younger boys… Even though they look to be thirteen she treated them the same as the rest of the older conscripts and volunteers.

When we first met her it was strict discipline of just saying "Yes Sir" or "Sir Yes Sir". If you said it remotely wrong she will get up and close to your face and scream insults at you… I will not lie that experience is intense. She did it to every single person including me. By dinner that night after being shouted at for a whole afternoon. Hadyn says that they call it the intimidation tactic. They do it so many times to you that you no longer fear confrontation. Apparently it works… Well, I sure hoped that it did… I felt shaken by the whole ordeal. It was one of the moments during training that I wanted to go back home.

The next day we learned how to fold sheets and our clothes. This really tested the patience of everyone here… It was harder for people like me who had top bunk beds. Alinta will grab the sheets that are not folded perfectly and throw it in your face to do it again. Nuria and few volunteers from noble families struggled with this as they have never done chores themselves. Alinta got furious at them many times that day… Nuria ended up scrubbing the floors after dinner because she snapped at her. I only had to perfect mine a few times and Alinta is satisfied. Hadyn only had to do it one and it was pristine perfect… With him simply saying that he learned from his mother.

We all questioned as to why we had a whole day of just folding sheets. She did not give us an answer until later… After this day Alinta checks how our beds are made. I will not lie her attention to detail is phenomenal. Many of the recruits asked me and Hadyn to do their sheets for them… We of course declined but that made them annoyed at us.

Next day is posture… Straight back and shoulders back. We do this when we stand she walks into the room. But we learn to walk while balancing books on your head while holding a weapon. This one is especially tough… However, Alinta didn't seem to care much for the days' lesson herself. She only did it because her higher-ups asked for it… As she put it. "Folding sheets encourage discipline in timing and repetitive effect. Walking straight helps give you pride. But since there is an actual war happening now we need to speed the process up a little."

Our first week was really an introduction to army life… I admit I was not fully enjoying it… But I don't think anyone is… Though after that week our training really began… I had the most fun of being fitted for my armour. It is the most basic armour you can get. It really is for new soldiers. It is red with basic shoulder pads and knee protection. Underneath the armour is just our usual black robes. The boots I was given are too small but they were the only ones left and it was painful to wear after long periods of time. But I had to get used to it.

Sunrise we wake up to breakfast of porridge and bread. It was always hard to find a seat somewhere as the great food hall is crowded full of people. Most of the time we ended up eating outside…Then after having a quick breakfast, we run around the large battle arena at least five times. The arena is as old as the building of the volcano castle… It is so large that it dwarfs most of the city. Even though it's no longer used for leisure it is still useful in training soldiers. The fifty seat levels are still intact so many dragons and people do come in to watch. Even more so now that training is almost all day and night.

The arena hosts many different fire teams who are training with different captains at the same time. Each Fire team usually has thirty soldiers. But since it is wartime with many conscripts and extra volunteers. Each team now has at least a hundred. I'm in Fire ten which has an even amount of a hundred soldiers. And overhearing Alinta as she spoke to the generals there are fifteen Fire teams in this barracks alone. One-thousand-five- hundred recruits… And I know they have made temporary barracks outside of the cities and in the old battle arenas. Not to even mention other cities and military outposts…

After running around the massive arena we then did Squats, Push-ups, basic fighting techniques and sit-ups. This lasts until lunchtime for a small meal of fruits which contained half a pineapple, a segment of durian, one banana and half-shell of a coconut. It was easy to know that they delivered these fruits from farms just outside the city. As we looked in the bowl we are all repulsed because durian stank, but it was delicious. But many soldiers and workers tried their best to avoid the kitchens. Then soon after lunch and after our resting period, we are all back to training.

However, in the afternoon they make us go through an obstacle course. Climbing ropes, crawling through mud pits and balance standing on one leg for a specific time limit. If anyone falls over they have to redo the course again. Which was mainly me… I was great at the simple discipline lessons. But the physical activities really got me down… For a long time, I felt like I was not getting better… I tripped, I slipped and I fell… It was regarded that I was one of the weaker in the Fire Ten group apart from the thirteen-year-olds…

My now friend Nuria, Hadyn and Brenton supported me the best they can. They all have experience in some kind of training. So they try to give me tips on how to do the basics. Over the past few weeks, we really bonded… Even though they had more of a privileged upbringing they are very down to earth. We always had our group talks which always made things a bit easier.

Nuria Fiammetta is from a family who is wealthier than all of ours combined. She is the youngest child of five of Shula and Azar Fiammetta. Rulers of Fiamme the second largest city in the Red Empire. She is tall and slim, with the perfect model build. The only part of her body that Daha is mean to her is her overly long feet. Which is even longer than all the males here. She once had beautiful brunette long flowing hair but had to change it to a short pixie cut due to army standards. She is easily one of the prettiest people in the army. Her brown skin is always perfectly smooth as it shines in the sun. I could not help but feel a bit jealous like all the girls here. I wished I was beautiful as her but I am shorter with a very average beauty. She always gives me beauty tips on how to deal with my pimples. (Even though we cannot use anything for beauty in the army).

She was sent here to Vulkania as a representative with her brother who is second youngest. He still acts as representative of Fiamme where Nuria wants to learn how to fight from the best. With her parents refusing for her to return home until the war is over. Fiamme does not have as a strong military might as Vulkania so she insists on being trained here. But she always mentions that she needs to go back home as soon as she can to Fiamme. Once she is a full-fledged soldier to fight. As the city is the closest to the Green Draconium border and she wants to protect her home.

Brenton Bodaway is nephew to Lord Egan Bodaway. Who is the taxman of my city district. You can tell he is from the Bodaway family…. Sort of. But where Lord Egan is plump and short his nephew is so tall and thin. Easily the thinnest man here with brightest of short red hair. He revealed to us as how he came to be conscripted. He said that he lived with lord Egan like a son. However, his childhood is far from pleasant… Which surprised me. He is a bastard child who is made legalized by his mother Adeen Bodaway. He doesn't know who his father is. So lord Egan made sure he is miserable after when she passed away. Lord Egan seemed to be such a nice man. Turns out he really can be a snake behind closed doors…

Haydn Fintan is from the Fintan family. They are famous for serving noble families. Mainly consisting of stewards and handmaidens. His mother and aunty serve the empress herself. His father serves as steward to the great general Kai. Which is how he got interested in becoming a soldier. While one of his other cousins serves Nurias older brother. Haydn is the first in his family to ever go to war as a soldier. He backed up Brenton with how Lord Egan treated people and that is how they became friends. Lord Egan was his first charge since he was an "easier" noble to begin with. He served him for a year and as soon as the war began he took the opportunity to leave to become something different.

He was the one who introduced me to my friends now… He is always cheerful and always gives tip of how to talk to superiors. He is very handy when it comes to high royalty etiquette. Like Nuria, he is easily not bad to look at. But I have always loved staring into bright green eyes. They were so hypnotizing and his blue hair has always been unique. Even though it is unique to have natural various hair colours. Blue is not usually one of them in the Red Empire.

A week went by and I am still struggling with physical training… With this, I started to get picked on. Mainly by a girl and boy named Kalama and Daha Deepavati. Twins who volunteered like me. They have an older brother who is conscripted. But that is all I know. I never really had a conversation with them. Only them giving me snarky remarks as they walk past. After a while, I had enough. I visited Alinta in her bedroom chamber and asked if I can have extra training sessions. With my lower performances, she agreed… She was impressed that I took the initiative to train more. Usually in normal circumstances, if you're not good enough they kick you out. But this is wartime now… They need all the soldiers they can get. I also know that I signed my name for our Empress I cannot back out anyway… Attempting to leave will mean imprisonment. They never mention how long for… But this is my choice I have to go through this. No matter how hard it gets. I have to prove myself! I have to prove myself! I have to prove myself! I need to become something more… I never want to be a handmaiden, I could never be a miner, I'm not good at cooking (As I have learned in the army kitchens. I only tried to help but the curry burned anyway…) or sewing. No matter how hard I tried…

So now not only did I have my whole day of training. I now have extra training at night. It was easily the most exhausting month of my life… And by this point, we still haven't even touched weapons. But I do notice that our bodies are becoming more… Muscular. I started to get abs and my physical skills have most definitely improved. I started to run better than most of my group except for Kalama, Daha. Nuria and Brenton who are easily the best trainees. Eventually, their teasing of me evolves into a rivalry against all of us (Nuria, Haydn and Brenton). They have also improved as I can see they have also started to change physically. I have always dreamt of beating them during training. But with how things are going it seems to be impossible.

I couldn't help but be looking at Haydn on the odd occasion when he is shirtless. Even though his bright green eyes always seem to get my attention. I admit my feelings of him grew. But we cannot afford to dwell on our feelings as we are focusing on training most of the time. We never even had time alone as my training always got in the way. But in partner exercises, we always went together. Eventually, after a while he asked Alinta if he could join the night training as well… And he did! But still didn't make much alone time.

After the month of excruciating training I notice that as we trained another person has been standing next to Alinta. He looked familiar… It was like I have met him before. Alinta and he are talking and it has become word, that they could be testing us on our physical prowess. We don't know who this man is but he was wearing more elaborate dragon armour. We all admired it… We all hoped to wear armour as beautiful as it… Dark magenta and black covered him entirely. It shined underneath the sun and glowed in the darkness when he used his draconium magic. He carried his dragon head helmet under his arm. But loved put it on when people asked what it looked like. And it looked like a full-fledged matching dragon armour set. Large horns spiked out of his shoulder pads and spine. And converting his fingers to claws. The eyepieces are bright yellow and he can see in the dark.

Everyone would love to see him in action but he always said no when everyone asked him. With him being secretive about his abilities to everyone including me. Rumours certainly spread that he could be from the priesthood. Since the war has started they seem to have come out of their volcanic temple and the royal palace.

After two more weeks of exhausting training, Alinta stopped me doing the night training. As it was becoming almost too exhausting for me to almost bear. I was so glad. She was so impressed with my initiative and did gain favour from her. Daha and Kalama did not like that at all… The bullying from them became worse back in our rooms.

But at long last now that we have mastered hand to hand combat. They gave us blocking staves to learn how to use properly. They are not as easy as the guards around noble mansions make them look.

But I well-remembered there was a point that Daha made fun of my father (who must have overheard conversations about him). I was so furious I punched him in the face breaking his nose and making it bleed. I would have been lying saying that I did not enjoy it. I was sentenced to scrub the floors early every morning for three weeks after that. It was a strange feeling… I have never done anything like that to anyone before. People laughed when I did it. Alinta only gave me scrubbing duty because she overheard the whole conversation. She said that Daha is punished enough for antagonizing me. This result, however, made Kalama despise me. I could write a book on how much she hated me during these months.

Half the time I almost forget how much I miss home. Everything in my life has changed after my drastic decision to prove myself. Even though my family lives across the city we are not allowed to leave the barracks or the training grounds. We don't even get letters sent to us… Even though they said it's cruel. We need to learn that there will be long periods of time without even communicating with our families. The only time there will be proper communication… Is for them to find out that there has been an accident or if you're dead… A situation that I would like to avoid…

One night that seemed like every other night Alinta and the mysterious armoured man walked into our dorms. There is to be a test… We all looked up in excitement. They only said that this test is only to see who the best is.

The next day we had an early wake up with the same routine every single day that we have done for five months now. Prepare our beds and eat breakfast. Alinta then guided us out in soldier formation in front of the mystery man. We looked around the arena and it had signs pointing around the obstacles. First was a lengthy run, then to use the climbing ramps, which connects to a rope that swings us to the other swipe where we have to climb down the platform. The fifth obstacle is the mud crawling spaces with a final climb up with another swing and run to the finish line.

The overall obstacle does not look so hard. We have been using these obstacles for three months. We all jumped up and down anticipating what we will get if we finish. I just hope we get a chance to write to our families as a prize. Even though it is clearly naïve to think that.

We all lined up to prepare to run and Alinta shouts GO! And we dashed through the first part of the course. Daha, Kalama, Brenton, Nuria and I are close together at the front. I slowed down at the climbing ramp as Daha tried to push Nuria off who is just above me. But she managed to avoid his attacks. Kalama then grabs the rope with Daha and they swing down together. Nuria and I grab our ropes and swung down. Brenton swings down just after us. Haydn I believe is still climbing up the ramp. I jump down to the climbing holes on the platform. With a rush I admit I was doing a dangerous feat by skipping holes. But I am quickly catching up to Daha and Kalama. Nuria has begun to slow down as it looks like she has used up to much energy. I tried to keep at an even pace. The crawling mud puddle was not so hard. But since your crawling under wires the mud is deep you're almost swimming in it. Daha slowed down in this area. This was his weakest area. Where Kalama loved it. She bursts out of the mud pit and runs, Nuria and I chase after her. Brenton breezed through the mud pit and ran soon after us along with Daha. We climbed the next obstacle and swung down. The end is near! We all started to sprint to the finish line and to my shock I am ahead of everyone else!

I felt so happy as I ran closer to the end. But as I checked behind me to see how far I am I noticed that Brenton tripped and fell. And without a second thought I ran to him instead.

"Brenton!"

Nuria ran to him as well as we rushed to make sure he was okay. He was trying to stand but he said he injured his ankle. I quickly see that Daha won the competition as he was jumping up and down in excitement. Even though I notice that he tries not to whack his own nose that is still bruised. Kalama jumping and being excited for him. But they quickly noticed that Alinta and the man are in front of me, Nuria and Brenton. Alinta went down and assessed his ankle.

"It's just a sprain, a few days in the healing wing will do you some good." As she gently puts down the leg. "Hadyn will you take him, please. I will join you after. Everyone is dismissed and go back to your barracks except for Lexiana."

Kamala and Daha looked completely dumbfounded. What was this even about? They won? However, Alinta gave them a stern look and they quickly walked of with the rest of the team.

"Lexiana this is Kenneth Ignatius. He is a member of the priesthood!"

"I believe we have met once young lady. I believe with your sister? If I remember right you were looking at the soldiers."

My mouth dropped. I remember now! He is wearing different armour now! I should have recognized by his voice! Me and my sister never asked for his name. I smiled and nodded in response. It was quite a while ago since we spoke and it was by chance.

Alinta looked excited for me as she had a huge smile on her face.

"The priests have been looking for young new recruits to train. They have been choosing one from each team. I offered your name as a suggestion."

"Me?" I stammered. "But why? Daha, Kalama, Nuria, Hadyn and Benton. They are so much better than me…"

"Lexiana when you first came here you were terrible at physical training. But then you asked me to train extra. You went out of your way to get better and you did. You trained so hard more than any ot-"

"Hadyn. Did it as well." I reminded Alinta.

"He did but he only did it, because you were doing it and even then he just wanted to talk to you all through it. He did not work as hard through those nights. You trained extra hard and you got better! Even though I know when you tried help in the kitchen you failed…"

I blushed at that mention. I destroyed that cooking pot with curry and it stank the kitchen worse than durian fruit.

Kenneth then came forward. "I have been keeping an eye out on you. I made this test just to confirm that I got the right person. I'm sorry that your friend had to fall. But you chose to help your friend over your need to win… You have never won before Lexiana. But you win today."

"Had to fall?"

Kenneth snubbed that remark. Did he? Did he deliberately make Brenton fall?

"He fell by accident. Accidents happen".

I just accepted that answer. After all, I could just be overthinking it.

"What about the others? Daha and Kalama. They are so much greater at everything."

"Except their attitudes…" As Kenneth scoffed and folded his arms. "They are too arrogant and you saw them dancing as they celebrated Daha's win. Took them a while to realise we weren't even there… As for Haydn, he would make for a better soldier. He brings up morale in the team. Men like him are desperately needed, we cannot take him away. Nuria wants to go home to Fiamma. If she joins us that will be impossible for we will not head there unless needed… Which could be never and she cannot go without permission. Brenton is an alright boy. You stood out because of your need to always get better and your willingness to learn."

"I thought the priesthood is very secretive? Like many people didn't think your people existed. The past few months you have members just lurking around. We have never seen or heard from you guys until the war started."

"Because Miss Lexiana this is going to be a large war… We need more priests, we know the risks… But we cannot use children since we need people who are ready to train and try to release their full potential."

"To release our full potential?"

He smiles at me and asked a single question.

"Lexiana Acosta will you like to come with me to the priesthood?"

I nodded in complete excitement and said "YES!"

He laughed.

"Go pack your things! It is time to go to your new home!"


	23. Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Twenty-Three

**Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Twenty-Nine**

It has been three weeks of non-stop travelling and we still have a long time to go. Presumed another week. Tomorrow we should be reaching the Brown border. I can tell how the environment is beginning to change. Our beautiful trees that change petals turn into large pine trees that are almost as tall as large monster dragons. And soon we shall see the magnificence of their mountains. I wish Zheroh is here is me. He has never travelled to Macdan before. Regardless though I'd rather want to be home celebrating the festival… The ceremony should have ended weeks ago. I have received letters from Chins' crowdrag that his wedding is set two years from now… Ning apparently has actually become very smitten her betrothed. He is feeble as she says but he means well. It's obvious that Ning is going to be the boss of this relationship. But she defends her betrothed Tao Wen from all the rumours that have been spread about him. Good on her… I hope they do well.

The political talks between mother and Sazan have been kept quiet. I don't even know what happened to Fen. But they are still butting heads. They are at a spot now where if one of them does something drastic a civil war could start. However regardless of that everyone else seems to be doing alright now. Without me…

The whole trip has been peaceful. I am very glad for this since Macdan is technically at war. I receive reports daily from messengers who travel to and fro from villages to see how the war is faring. Green is apparently starting to lose their foothold on forts on their no man's land. As the Red Draconium Empire has finally successfully invaded their nation. After five years… They have finally broken ground. By the looks of it, those who are betting on the red side to be victorious will win their bets. As I finished reading the report I straighten the parchment and placed it in my journal.

I have studied the gold books over and over again. I am still no closer to understanding what they say… If only I know the ancient draconian language. Such a bummer, at least I can look at the incredible illustrations in the book. They give me a hint of the details. But that's really much it.

I give Ponderrah a ride outside of the carriage to give him a bit more freedom of running than him being tied up to a carriage day and night. My poor boy… He has no idea where we are going. I do think that I should have left him at home. But then much of my family won't pay much attention to him. He loves his hugs. It'll be nice for him to go on an adventure. Smell and hear different sounds. It'll be good for him.

Azalea my new bodyguard has grown on me. She is strict but friendly. She makes good calls. There was a point where we had to take a longer route due to the road being treacherous for the carriage. But does order me to stay in my carriage… All the time… I was hoping to have conversations with her but she is going by my mothers' orders to make sure she gets her job done. Its hard travelling with people who think they are to below you to talk to you.

A day later we finally reached the Brown border and I demanded to stop the carriage. I walked out and I look at the majestic mountains. The mountain chain stretch so far that they are connected to the Green Empire. The views of the valleys, clouds and trees. It is a perfect place to paint a picture. I took a long breathe in, the weather is perfect for it.

"Your highness. It is time to move again."

I agree, I quickly head back and give Ponderrah a loving hug before I enter my carriage again. And we were off again.

A day later we reached our first mountain, it wasn't bad. The carriage had a few close calls by almost slipping off the mountain. It was deemed safer for me to ride Ponderrah since we can easily go around obstacles. They are still taking the carriage, but let me stay out of it just in case. To my own great relief.

Ponderrah gets so excited when I ride him he always skips his steps every now then I had to be careful with him. After all, he is blind. My saddle makes it easy enough to help him navigate. And he can understand me much better now. Even though he can't speak himself. But I know he always means best, he just needs to be guided.

After a rough week of living and travelling in a dangerous environment, we are not used to. We finally reached Macdans entrance. Two large rock statue of bull dragons guard the entrance. But when you look around you don't see a city. Only the mountain. For the city is inside the mountain. It the most heavily guarded city in the world. Inside the dragon statues, I see people looking out of the peering eyes. They are guard posts. Very clever… People don't usually suspect the statues for being the guard post.

"WHO GOES THERE?" A low voice bellowed that made my skin crawl. It sounded like it came from the statue.

Azalea walks over to the statue. "We have a royal envoy sir!"

"WE NEED PROOF." The low bellowed voice demanded. Without even asking my guards I walk out to look at the huge statue in front of me.

"I am Ju-Long Lei. The third child of Empress Ju-Long Zhen and Emperor Ju-Long-Zhong Jian. I am here to meet with my countries ambassador Shango Barak."

Azalea looked at me in disapproval. But I shrugged it off. I know I'm not in danger here… After a while, the statue bellowed its voice once more.

"YOU MAY ENTER!" And with a small earthquake, the large door opened upwards revealing a cave. I couldn't help but feel excited. I decided to ride Ponderrah inside the cave. The cave is decorated with carvings of Macdans history. From its inception as a Green outpost to becoming a country in its own right. They are beautiful you cannot replicate such art anywhere else…

After walking half hour we see the end of the cave as we all gasped at the sight of the city. From our point of view, you can almost see the whole city. It's a mountain of a city inside a bigger mountain. All buildings are carved from it no separate buildings. It's a gigantic statue art piece. The artists of masonry.

All of their architecture looking similar to their old fatherland by the use of rectangles and sharp lines. Bull class dragon statues and oil lamps guiding every road. I look above and I notice that they have a few skylights around the city. Not enough to naturally light the city but enough to know what time of day it is.

"Okay, your highness. I know the city looks absolutely beautiful. But we must get going."

We walked through the city and I looked at every stone on their pavement I see pattern markings on each individual one. The citizens looking at us in complete curiosity. We stand out like a sore thumb. All of us wearing bright blue gear while they all wear brown and dark green clothes.

We finally reached a stone building that has a large lightning bolt on the roof. The garden even looks similar to home. It had a small Biru tree that looks like its dying as there is no colour in its leaves or petals at all. It made me sad… A tree like that should not be here. I grab the special tomes and place them in my large satchel full of other items. Made it feel so heavy. But these are important I cannot hand them to anyone else.

"Welcome your highness!" As I see a frail old man slowly exit the building. Trying to give me a bow. He is clearly old with his hunched back, wrinkles and a long grey beard. I can easily guess this man is in his eighties or even possibly nineties…

"Hello! You must be Barak Shango? Thank you for the hospitality while I am here." Usually, with names, we learn to use last names as a professional basis. It is expected in our Empire to do so. For Azalea I just use her first name because she loves her name being used. And I love it as well.

"Yes, we are your highness welcome to Macdan! Follow us and the servants shall show you to your room." My servants and I then follow the ladies inside the building. I tried my hardest to keep to the pace of Shango. The poor man is trying his best with his walking stick. As I walked inside I knew how far from home I was. Everything is literally made out of stone. The tables, chairs, sofas, with their tiny little comfort cushions. The main hall had a large statue of one of my ancestors with their dragon standing proudly. The walls like the cave are all engraved with dragon and human details. But unlike the cave entrance, this one doesn't seem to tell a story. It's just art. I follow the ambassadors to my room and I look at the heavy stone door. It slowly shifts upwards and we all walk inside. Even though the mansion looks relatively small outside. It looks very spacious inside. My room looks huge. As usual for a guestroom, it has a stone bookcase, stone table, a stone vase with Ivy in it. But I wouldn't lie that the only detail I did not like was my bed… It is also made out of stone… Cold hard stone. Do the people and dragons here have backs of draconium steel? It doesn't even have a blanket or pillows on it! I felt like my neck and back was going to break by looking at it. I can't even imagine how Shango sleeps on it.

"Azalea! Please come here!"

"Yes, your highness! Are you alright?"

"Please rip out my cushions and mattress out of the carriage and bring them here."

"But your highness! That will ruin the carriage! What will the Empress say?"

"My mother is the Empress I'm sure she can afford to fix it."

I can tell the ambassador was holding his laughter. This must not be new to him. And ten minutes later I see my servants with swords covered in feathers carrying the mattress and cushions. They place it on my stone bed and it makes it feel a little bit better. Sorry, mother… But I cannot sleep on stone.

But after staring at my newly made bed I felt so tired. I dismissed everyone and tried to go for a nap. Sleeping here is going to be a real challenge… As I woke up for my small nap my neck ached badly. I tried to massage it while I looked into the mirror. Handsome as always, but looking worse for wear. I hear a bell from outside. Since the doors are made of stone they have side bells to notify the occupant.

"Yes?"

"Your highness it's time for dinner!" It was Azalea, she must have been guarding my door as I napped. I quickly brush my hair and make my way out. I see the ambassador sitting on the large table as they sit waiting for food. They quickly get up and bow as they notice me.

"Good evening your highness. Did you get enough rest?" Shango asked.

"It's hard… Even with the mattress and cushions."

"They are very hard. Even after all these years, I can't get used to them... These people have a weird thing about sleeping on stone making you stronger… No idea why. But my old bones can barely take them anymore." Shango then grabs a glass of water and drinks. I forget that this place does not sell alcohol. It is the only place where alcohol is not accessible. Too dangerous for workers who are pretty much all miners and too expensive to import… Unless you're a smuggler.

The servants bring out dinner. A large roast boar, with potatoes and pumpkin. Interesting I have never such a roast before. Cooked in large stone ovens. The people here are not like home where we are fancy about foods. Curries, rice's, noodles and soups. The only Empire that competes with fancy foods is the Turquoise Empire. But I don't always expect such food tastes everywhere else. Food is part of our culture. Food in other countries is a means to survive. I always count on my country lucky in this regard.

"So let's get to business. Mother sent me here all the way from Lan-Se to enquire to you about this Stein?"

"Shhhh! Your highness!" As Shango waves his hands and quickly sends of the servants. I quickly send all mine away in this regard.

"I'm sorry your highness. But we are being very discreet about this. I am sure the Empress and Emperor understand."

"They do, that is why I am here…" Even though there is a whole other story connected to this. The Ambassador here does not need to know about it… I have tried my best not to think much about it on my trip here.

"Well, you see… Stein worked for the Gold Emperor Aelius and Empress Laelia."

"What? An advisor of the Gold royal family?" I had to think twice. How is this man still alive? He leans in close to me, so much so I can smell his awful perfume and whispers. "Not only that a Gold priest! Of the ancient ways!" My eyes opened even wider. If the Black Draconium Empire knew of this man still being alive he would have been immediately killed. And Macdan is hiding this man. No wonder why they are trying to keep this quiet. Just having the man here could cause another war… Conspiracy to overthrow the new sovereign Black Empire.

"Well you see, your highness, Stein was born here… He was an orphan in the orphanage here when someone picked him to be adopted. He moved to the City of Loan (Dragon-City) when he was ten. Much of his childhood and teens is unknown. As being in the priesthood. They are secretive about their business practices like all sects are. But he was Master Priestess Tulias' apprentice. Known to be the best Priest of her age. She before him was the priest advisor the Gold family."

Oh boy… No wonder why mother wanted me to keep this quiet. Mother says she was friends with him… I can see why. He was very high up in the political chain and is a Gold priest. Being a priest alone grants respect. She would have met him quite a few times in the past.

"How was he found?"

"I am not sure about that your highness. I only saw a glimpse of him and it was very short. I was not meant to be there long only a short visit. An old man like I am I have to take my time getting around anywhere. I could only overhear so many conversations. Queen Hara is not the quietest dragon around. But the only information I could grasp. Is that he was found in Straaghold or not far from there. Something about a temple being raided, Red Priests… I was forced to leave when they noticed me. Got banned from the palace for a while. Please don't tell our Empress that…"

I couldn't help but facepalm, but at least this curious old man means well. "Hopefully we can find out. Mother wants me to bring Stein to Lan-Se. She wants to see him."

"Your highness I am not sure if that is possible… You see I am not even supposed to know about this. But I remember him, it has been years though… When he used to come here I saw him a few times. Goodman. He is living in the palace right now, the only information I can get is that he is very weak and frail… Something terrible happened to him. Even if we can convince Queen Hara to let him go he'll probably be too weak to travel."

"I guess I will have to send a message home to the Empress. She won't be mad or anything. But I would like to schedule a meeting to see Queen Hara herself."

"Of course your highness! I will send a letter immediately!" And like a cheery old man, he shuffles off. I get to eat my dinner alone again… I hope Ponderrah is being settled into his stable alright. While hoping everything is alright at home. Chin says everything went splendidly once I left. But there will always be that seed of doubt now… Sazan Jona will never let up his chances to try and thwart us. Such a balancing act to try and make sure a civil war does not happen. And if we do there is a chance Sazan will try to send in Black Draconium soldiers again. He failed the last time. I believe that's what mother could be planning. She might actually start a war to end the feud… Or she is preparing in case he starts first. But she needs outside supporters. Someone like Stein, she must have some kind of hope in him.

Time has passed until he comes back. Still cheery as ever. It's rather endearing… He seems to be the sweet and ditsy old man. He happily finishes his dinner. It must have been cold when he got back. But he didn't mind. We didn't speak more about Stein that night.

The next morning we received a royal message from Queen Hara by messenger. I looked at the parchment and it has the brown wax seal of a mountain.

 _Date sent: 7,030 Tuesdara Augute 28_ _th_ _  
Dear Lei, Ju-Long_

 _Well, this is rather unexpected… I did not realise that a Prince Ju-Long from Lan-Se will be in my city. Why hasn't your mother or your Ambassador notified me before hand? This is rather frustrating… It's not like you arrived here magically by teleporting. It would have been weeks of travel? Never mind I know Mister old lightning bolts tends to forget things. Bless him. And I know your mother has been busy hosting festivals and sorting out your family politics._

 _But regardless of all that, I agree to meet with you! There must be a reason as to why you are here yes?_

 _But I have a busy life with meetings with my officials for obvious reasons. We are in the middle of a war. Since your Empire has declined to join the war. You are forbidden to enter the palace at any other time. You have this one day which I have picked out for you. It is Septembre 1st_ _. Arrive early at the palace gates announce who are and they will let you in._

 _We will discuss matters then._

 _May you have courage and strength like a mountain._

 _Hara Dragon Queen Consort of the Brown Draconium Empire, leader of the city of Macdan_

 _P.S I highly suggest retiring your ambassador. His letter was hard to read, wouldn't have believed it was from you if it wasn't the fancy blue parchment, wax seals with the lightning bolt on it and Shango's name. He forgets words mid-sentence and the writing is very shaky. Since he pretty much has lived here for more than sixty years. I am more than happy to take him as a citizen. We can also discuss this more at the meeting…_

I scrolled the letter back up and placed onto the kitchen table. Poor Shango… I look at him trying to read a book. Noticing his face is so close to the book he could merge into it. He seems friendly enough and I had no idea he lived here for this long. But he must have Hara's respect if she wants to make him a proper citizen.

I sigh deeply as I would have to be here for a long while. I decided to write a letter to my mother to send home about the future meeting. I admit I don't want to be the person to retire this sweet old man. I send my crowdrag home. I hope he flies quick…

Since the meeting won't be for a long time. I want to see what their culture is like. Just seeing everything so far is nothing like home. I ordered Azalea to come with me, I want to explore the city. I farewelled the ambassador and to let him know what I am doing. He offered one of his servants Ajanta to help guide us. She seems very strong in voice and presence for a servant. She is much older and very tall. But what I also loved is her wild and thick black hair. She ties it up into a lovely thick braid that reaches down to her feet.

As we walked outside I have never realised how cold it gets underground. I had to wear an extra layer to keep warm. The Blue Embassy is located east of the city and I looked around I see the other Embassies of the different Empires as next-door neighbours. Like home, they all each have a uniqueness that makes it like home for them. Every one of the buildings having the sigil of each Empire on the roof so everyone can see. The Lightning Bolt for Blue, The three lines of paired eyes for purple, Ankh with sharp edges for Orange, The sharp eye for Black, Waves for Light-Blue, Sound ripples for Turquoise, Tornado for White and flame for Red.

But as we walked past the building I notice three imp articular buildings have been destroyed or are in disrepair. I walked to one of them having a closer look. There was only a flimsy gate guarding it. I wonder why they have never touched this building. But as I looked at the architecture it is very elegant in style and detail unlike all the buildings here. I can just see the gold-painted rim on the roof that has collapsed. and seeing many of the pillars that have crumbled into multiple parts. Azalea then pulled me away so I don't get to close to the wreckage. But as I looked I saw a shiny reflection of gold. I avoided her as I wanted a closer look. I pulled away large rock and see a part of a pointed star.

"Well, I can only guess which ambassador lived here… I am surprised no one has fixed it. What happened here?"

Ajanta walks up to me. She is so much taller than me I had to look up to her. "Your highness. I have been working for ambassadors for thirty years. The last gold Ambassador who occupied this building was Keyanna Grace and her gold dragon Vanya. They were my friends… Very kind. We were the same age so we had many common interests. Vanya meanwhile loved speaking to the dragons here. During the separatist war, she helped ease the dragon concern with Queen Hara."

"Really you knew her? Did you meet any of the Gold royal family?"

"Oh no definitely not… I know of them of what she told me. She loved her country and her people. She wanted to make them proud."

"What happened?"

"This building caught fire… It is thought that they died in the fire. It happened late at night. Everyone who knew her was devastated. However… Their bodies were never found inside the building. Only the servants and dragons who lived there. Everyone in the kingdom searched for them… Days turned into weeks. And we eventually heard that it was happening to their embassies around the world…"

"Yes, the one in my city of Lan-Se was burnt down. Presumed by an ancient oil lantern falling over in a wooden building."

"Us the people of Macdan never think of them as accidents. Because a few months later the City of Loan was purged by the Black Empire… Coincidences I think not…"

I agree with Ajanta's suspicions even more that none of their bodies was found. I look at the gold fragment and I place back into the spot it came. I walk out of the rubble and walk further down the street. The other two buildings that are disrepair one of them I see a huge crack on the roof. Splitting in the middle of a large Key symbol. It is the old Embassy of the Light-Green Empire… Technically under Black Empire rule now. By looking at it no one has lived in that building for years. I can't imagine once being a proud politician to then suddenly becoming a slave to another nation. With no power to stop it but to only beg for help… The help that never came for them… I have always wondered what would have happened if my family aided them? Would they be free or would we have lost? But mother chose her own security of her nation above everyone one else and I still stand by that. It wasn't our war to fight…

As we kept walking the busy street I looked at the very obvious Green Empire building. I cannot imagine being the poor politician who has to live here as the nation's war messenger. Much of it has been graffitied with mud and faeces covering the building. I see a brown dragon walking passed spitting on their building. I won't lie it was disgusting but impressive as the spit landed squarely on the window.

"Do they still live there?"

"Oh goodness no your highness. They were moved for ransom and safety purposes. They live in confinement inside the palace. That dragon and the people who made the mess shouldn't have done that. It's unnecessary… We should know better than that."

We walked away from the embassies and I looked up I can see the massive rock palace looking down on us. I need to be patient… I will get back home soon enough… We walked to the markets where it was quiet. The war has taken its toll here… There is not much food to buy. And what people could buy is old and almost rotting… It made me sad a forever reminder that my home has always had food to spare. Even though we could only get so much trade from those who are at war. But such is a price of war… The Brown Empire has not always been known to have the most abundance of farms. Mainly vegetables that can be grown in the ground with very little sunlight. The meats are found from outside of the city in the mountains. Boars and goats the most common meats found here.

I look around the markets and notice a large number of Red soldiers buying trinkets. They must be resting from the war until they have to be sent out again.

Life in the city is relatively quiet. But with Ajantas' reasoning is that many people and dragons work in the mines. For the war effort, they have to work a few hours more than usual. So much of the city is quiet due to this period. Only to hope to not one day fall to their old oppressors. Ajanta gives a quick guide to all of the higher nobles around the city area. Those who own and operate the mines which operate in the neighbouring mountains.

Travelling through the city we finally reach the palace square. It is rather plain… Nothing like home where we have the small river of koi swirling the centre. I look at the massive dragon statue that looks down at everyone below. This statue guards the heavy Brown metal gates to the palace. These will be the gates I will be entering to see the Queen. Septembre 1st… Such a long time yet.

After a long day of exploring the city. I decided for us to turn back. It's sad that there is not much to do here… But then I can't expect much from a country at war.

A week later I have never felt so bored… Reading can only do so much. There is nothing to do around here… Azalea, Ajanta and I finally saw the drawbridge mine. It is massive…. It has been well-known that many dragons and humans die by getting lost in the mine shafts. Not to mention with all the small rumbling earthquakes which makes me feel uneasy… Talk about a hard job to do. Along with the visitation, I saw the pit. Caused by digging into the earth for the draconium minerals. It looks like a spiral going downwards with many tunnels that can lead anywhere.

Even after only living here for just over a week I do miss the sun… The warm sun. The cold in here never seems to lift. Much of the cold air draft from the mines come into the city. I have attempted to see if I can go to Sun Point in the city however it gets overly crowded every day. Apart from the palace, Sun Point is the most visited area on the city.

My crowdrag finally manages to reach me with mothers' response. I notice though that there are two letters from her. I first read the one with the Lightning bolt wax seal.

 _7,030 31st Augute_

 _Lei._

 _You have managed to get an audience with Queen Hara! Good! By the time you get this letter I hope it is before you see her. It is good to know, now that you know. Please refrain from writing about the man in our letters. Cannot risk. Even though we found out by accident. We all know the implications of this… But please do your best. You know what to do. You are your fathers' son…_

 _As for Shango… Yes I was meant to retire him but everything with Sazan got in the way. I have begun interviews for a new ambassador to take his place. Where Shango would retire is up to him. I would be more than happy for him to come home. But if Queen Hara likes him there, he can stay in the embassy to help our new ambassador. The other letter is for him to read. Please comfort him, he has done very well for our family for all these years…_

 _From your mother  
Empress Ju-Long Zhen_

I admit I was very disappointed in the letter. Mother never answered my questions about the family. She is avoiding the subject! And it is so much easier to do that when I'm far away. I cannot send my crowdrag to ask brother since I will be seeing the Queen tomorrow. I sigh as I look both of the letters. The one for Shango is in a basic blue ribbon. I quickly give my crowdrag a few thankful pats and I let him back into his cage.

Even though I have only heard of Shango by name and lived with him for a few weeks. Giving this letter is going to be so difficult. He is the kind old man who loves to give you more food when you're full. He is like a grandfather like that. Even though I don't know what it's like because both my biological grandparents passed away before I was born. Mother became Empress of the nation at the age of twelve when her father died of illness. She was his only living heir. I heard that mother did have an older brother but died young. Thinking of this did make me curious, Shango would have met my grandparents and worked for them.

I place his letter in my robe pocket and walk out to the meeting room. Shango is sitting there still trying to read his book. I take out the letter.

"Shango, I have a letter to give you from my mother."

He looked at me and smiled. He is now used to me using his first name. I felt so bad by doing this. This letter felt like I had a bomb in my hand… I handed it over to him and felt bad as he un-scrolled it. I see his face change in expression multiple times as he read. From sadness to shock. It took him a while to read it but seeing his face… Then the tears come out.

He looked down meekly and wiped tears on a handkerchief that he always keeps with him.

"I'm sorry Shango…"

"I'm sorry your highness… I knew it was inevitable… I have served your family all my life. But…"

I see Ajanta approaching him and gently strokes his hand. Making sure that he is alright. I can always give her credit she always makes sure her charges are okay. She is always with her charge unless he orders her away. A bit like my Zheroh or Azalea.

"Shango… The Empress has made her order clear. She has begun interviewing for the new ambassador to travel here. She says she will be more than happy for you to choose your retirement. She says you can remain here to help the new ambassador and she will still pay you. You don't have to fully retire."

But it looks like he wasn't listening to me. He is still processing the information of what has just been given him.

"I understand your highness… Ajanta will you please help me to my bedroom."

"Yes, of course, sir," Ajanta says. As gently as she can she helps pull him up from his stone seat. And slowly guides him to his room." Ajanta looks at me kindly and strokes my arm as she walked past.

I didn't see him anymore that day… I tried to see him but he said he rather be alone. I should have given him the letter afterwards. I feel like I am not prepared to meet the Queen. By reading her letters she seems lax in attitude. Or she can be very sharp in nature. I hear she is kind enough. But she is a dragon she could just be rough on the edges.

After dinner, I still did not see Shango… I felt terrible… I see Ajanta taking out a tray of food that has barely been touched.

"He is not eating your highness… I have tried coaxing him to eat but he refuses…"

I nod in acknowledgement I don't know what to do… Order him to eat? I might have to do so… But the man is depressed. He has been working for our Empire since he could talk. I walk into his bedroom and I see him lying on his bed. Any kinds of happiness have left him.

"Forgive me Shango… But you need to eat!"

"Forgive me, your highness. I can't…"

"Why? You can do what you want now. You can remain here or go home."

"That's not the point young prince…" He says in complete defeat. I sit on the side of his rock hard bed.

"Then what is?"

He looks at me with his eyes that are now red from crying.

"I have worked for your family since I could walk and talk… I am now reaching my ninety-fifth named day…"

I looked at him by complete surprise I had no idea he is THIS old. Considering that he actually looks great for his age… Until I broke the news to him. In a day he looks so frail that if I push him it could break multiple bones.

"When I was five when I worked on the farmer rice fields. But I was a very smart boy. My father raised enough money for me and my older sister to travel to Lan-Se. My two older brothers looked after the farm. While my older sister looked after me as we looked for new job opportunities. I was ten when I got my first job as a messenger boy. Handing letters to nobles and their workers. I proved so good for my service at the age of fifteen. I became a steward to an ambassador named Chunhua. The blue ambassador for Loan City. I loved watching her work. And from that moment onward I wanted to become an Ambassador. Work to the best of my abilities. At age twenty-five after many years of loyal service to the nobles. I was granted by the emperor (Leis grandfather) himself to train as an ambassador. I was so excited… I wanted to make my Empire proud. Eventually, at the age of thirty, I became an ambassador. I was chosen to serve the Blue Empire in Macdan and be our leader's voice."

I look at him as I don't really know what to say or do.

"I am just thinking about my life in perspective… I have no wife or children… I have always lived my life to serve… I have never once thought about my life, It has always been the job."

"You can still serve! You can help the new ambassador when they arrive. Your life is not over yet! You're overreacting a little don't you think? And since you're still under our Empire. We wish for you to not die in misery!"

He sighs deeply and looks at me. "You're very young… You will not understand how I am feeling. When you get older, you will realise that life passes you by like a blink of an eye. But I will try."

"And try you will, that's all my family asks…" I nod at him and he nods back.

Next day I woke up as early as possible. Today is the day of visiting Queen Hara. I felt nervous and excited. I am without my father so I am so much more nervous than usual. I grab the golden books from underneath my carriage sheets. It was extremely hard to move them.

I walk out into the main hall when everyone is all up and ready to go. Even Shango is dressed in his finest clothes. We are all riding individual dragons. I have taken Ponderrah out, who has been impatient with me. I have taken him a few tours around the city. But he hates being here. I was disappointed I was hoping he would enjoy it. The smells I fear is what gets to him. He is constantly nervous. I shouldn't have taken him with me. But I thought he would like something different. A small taste of adventure. I begin scratching his snout with my fingers and he loves it like he always does.

I then prepare his special saddle and we make our way towards the palace. This time we approached the large gate guardian the brown gate opened for us. As we walked underneath I notice there is a wooden door underneath the dragon's belly. There are actual guards inside the statue. Must be the same for those guarding the entrance of the mountain. As we walked through the garden of statues. I see some of them have been destroyed.

We finally reach the stone palace and see guards in brown plated armour. Large burly men. Like many people in this city. Even the women here have muscles that can crush stone with their thighs. I can imagine them snapping me like a twig. We are the swift and they are strong. They demanded us to remove all of our weapons and dragon gears. Many of my guards are hesitant. But I allowed it. I can understand… We are seeing a leader of the nation who is at war. They suspect everyone.

With a loud voice of command the palace doors open and we all walk inside. The dragons are also welcome in the meeting as a dragon Queen encourages it.

The palace is very unique. Like my embassy, the palace is carved from stone. But here are many elements of wood and marble. There are even some green vines growing on the walls. They have some tapestries but the carvings on the walls are what makes it fascinating. Like the tunnel, each panel has a story to tell. But unlike the tunnel, they glow with brown draconium as you walk past. In our priest temple, we have something similar. In history, we were given special status from the City of Loan. Which is now renamed Dragon-City. The statues glowed as we walked past. They have always fascinated me as a child.

We all walk through the massive hall when we see a gigantic iron door. It's the door to the throne room and with another voice command, they open. Azalea as my guard walks in front of me. She seems anxious as she looks around in every corner. I am more relaxed than ever. If someone was going to attack me they would have done it by now…

But as I looked ahead I see a large brown and blue dragon. Large and heavy that looks like a bull. Her huge horns located just above the eyes. Though have been recently sharpened down. But right in between her huge horns is a large crown made from gold draconium. Which shocked me… How could she get something like that in such a huge scale? Like many dragons, I knew she had a bonemark but it couldn't be seen because of her crown. Her hooves are so big and wide she can just step onto Ponderrah and crush him.

But with her large size, her age is very easy to see. Her wrinkles scales taking a toll under her eyes and chin. And some of the loose skin looks like is melting onto her hooves. She has laboured breathing as she tried to remain composed. But as I see the huge dragon I see a man and girl sitting next to her… They must be royal humans. The human King Montahan didn't want the title so he passed it on to his fathers' dragon. This must be him and his young Princess Mantra.

"Welcome, Prince Lei! This is Grand Prince Montahan and his daughter Grand Princess Mantra." She spoke. Very husky and she speaks the human tongue perfectly. It is very hard for a dragon to master human speech. Most cannot even do it. It a great gift for a dragon to accomplish. We bow to each other in respect. Montahan like many other people here is burly with his large muscles on display. His dark skin covered in black tattoos surrounding his body. His very young daughter Mantra has no tattoos but has large lips like her father. Like Ajanta, her thick hair is plaited and wrapped into a bun with yellow string.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here and seeing you. Your highness. Your city is love-"

"Oh, I know… The city is lovely… It's lovely as much as it can be. Making our city appeasing to outsiders is the least of our concerns. We are a city at war. No need for pleasantries like that. I hear it over and over… And also to correct you, young prince. I am Queen… It's your majesty."

I had to sigh. DAMN! I had the wrong slip of the tongue. I am kicking myself so hard emotionally for that now. I hear she is old and sharp. But I had no idea she was like this. I have to try and smooth it over.

"Well… You're Majesty. I am glad that I finally get to meet you. But there is something or someone we need to discuss."

"We do indeed. It's nice to see you again Shango. Has Prince Lei spoken to you about the situation?"

She spoke to Shango with a very kind sincerity. It's like she switched a personality from snarky to sweet. She must have a soft spot for him.

Shango then shuffles in front of me with his walking stick and looks up at her.

"We have your majesty. Empress Zhen has begun organizing someone new. I will remain here and train them." I looked at him and it broke my heart. He is still not happy about the situation. But at least he is eating again.

She nods in approval. "Since that business has been settled. I presume you are here for a reason? As I write in my letter it would have taken weeks of travel."

"Yes, your Majesty. May I please approach? I hear this is a touchy subject."

The guards surrounding the family unsheathe their spears and gears. But the queen gave a nod in approval and allowed me to approach. It's obvious that I am carrying no weapon. She lowers her large head down towards me. I am only asking to whisper because I know everyone is trying to remain discreet. This is information I should not have.

"Stein Prudens." I whisper into her ear and she looked down at me in shock her eyes are wide open. But remains composed. Then dismisses everyone in the room. Except for Gran Prince Montahan.

"How did your mother find out? DOES ANYONE ELSE KNOW?" She demanded. She tries her best to keep it as quiet as she could.

"We found out by accident. Mother wants to know if he can come t-"

"No. He is not going anywhere. He remains here."

But as I looked at her I see the seeds of doubt growing in her mind. Who else knows? The Black Draconium Empire will come here and demand for him. If not the Black Draconium Empire will join the war. Further escalating war…

"We have known for weeks, your Majesty. If we wanted to make it public knowledge we would have done it by now. I know who he is. Mother has told me. She respects him just as much as you do."

Queen Hara sighs. "I was hoping this meeting would have been about trade routes. Maybe to talk about your fancy festivals of food. Even better to join our war cause…" She sighs again.

"May I please see him?"

The Queen gives a long look of uncertainty. She doesn't trust us and I don't blame her. She then nods to Montahan and he walks out of the throne room. We stand there for a while until he comes back. Montahan nods yes to me.

"Follow him." The Queen demanded and so I jog after Montahan. Un-princely like but I had to rush. Montahan walks so fast I had no choice but to jog after him. We are walking through the stone hallways until we reach a door where he immediately stops. So much so I almost bump into him. That would have been a disaster.

Montahan opens the door and I see a frail man sitting by the window. He is wearing a simple grey robe. But as he turns around he smiles at me. I can see the dark bruises underneath his dark skin. Montahan then shuts the door behind me. He then gets up and uses his walking stick to walk to me. What ever happened to him? Must have been terrible and traumatic. Looking at his eyes he hasn't had a good sleep in years.

"Hello, Prince Lei… It has been a very long time since I have met you. You were this big." As he gestures a small child size. "You must have been four years old. Back then. Now you are a tall nineteen-year-old."

With his cold frail hands, he then grips my face and looks into my eyes. "Ah yes… You have inherited your mothers' blue eyes. A great trait to have." He then turns around and gestures to his table. Which had bread and cheese on it.

"Would you like some food? Come have a seat we need to talk."

I follow him and sit across from his small table.

"Queen Hara has been trying to keep you secret. Why?"

"Because Lei, I am a fugitive now… The Black Draconium Empire wants me back."

"Back? They had you?"

"They did indeed… I have been their prisoner for fifteen years… I was under their mind control. There are some moments I can control myself, but then I lose it again. I was rescued unexpectedly on a mission. It has taken me a very long time to regain my senses and my own being. I'd rather not speak of it now…"

"Understood…" I grab a piece of bread and start to put some goats' cheese on it.

Black mind control gear, what were they doing with him? Such barbaric ways to control living beings should never exist!

"But anyway… My secrecy would have ended at one point. The wardens who were using me were all killed. The others would eventually realise that I have escaped. As I am a special cargo according to them. They would want me back."

I nod and accept what he says.

"Do you have a plan to move away from here then?"

"I would have no choice eventually. Queen Hara as done enough for me. But I need to heal longer and wait…"

"Waiting? May I ask for who?"

"No… It's nothing. Just nothing. I just need to heal more. I can barely travel. I just wish to be myself again. But I have a favour to ask of you Lei. Please wait here in Macdan until I summon you again? Write a letter to your mother. I'm sure she would understand."

Even though I wish to return home as my selfishness just wants to get in the way. I can't help but abide this quest as my mother wants him. I have not failed her yet… I looked at my satchel and remember the books. I unload my satchel onto the desk. I grab out the books and showed them to Stein. His face lit up like the sun and smiled.

"My old books… "He said softly. "I left them behind, there all those years ago."

"Wait they're yours? I thought they were ours and kept them."

"No, unfortunately. Not that I knew of… Your Empire had no more use for them since you don't speak the language anymore. Many of them were returned to us as a peace offering from many years ago."

He stroked the golden casings of the books. He then looks at the one that has no writing on it. He then chuckles at me. "I take it you have been wondering about this one?" As he pointed to it on the table.

"It has no writing on it." I plainly said. It's like all my past annoyances of trying to figure it out are back to haunt me.

"It does… The book is called. _The biographies and tales of priests: By Adria Alphonse._ "

I looked at him in shock. He can just look at all these books and understand them?! He then laughed.

"Priestess Adria loved testing out invisibility abilities. She was very well known for the creation of the first invisibility gear. She was even cursed to be invisible and remained invisible until her death… I can read the book because I am taught the gold ancient ways."

Well, that certainly took a dark turn… How many dragons and people have died from creating such powers and gear? I shake my head to stop thinking of it. But the gold ancient ways? Now that sounds fascinating!

"Lei please write to your mother and father and thank them for safekeeping them. And let them know that I will write to them. I just need to plan what's next. But I don't really know what the next is yet."

He looks tired and almost falls asleep as he said it. This is my time to leave. I nod to him as I stand up and bow to him. Since he is a priest I must show respect. As I was about to leave I hear a knock on the door and a young red priestess walks in. I see behind her an older man wearing a full red priest garb. I couldn't help but stare at them for quite a while. I have never red priests before. I still think my country's priest armour looks better. I smile at them and bow to them. They bowed in return. Even though their eyes are masked I could easily tell I was no longer welcome to be here. But Stein still smiles at me.

"Ah! Master Kenneth… Miss Lexiana… You're back! Please, Lei, we will meet next time. I have other business to attend to now."

I grab my bag and quickly leave the room to have their business. Even though I wish I could stay. There is so much I want to ask. But once the Red army gets involved. I am cut out. And like that, I rush to thank Queen Hara, then taking my guards and Shango. I need to write back to mother.


	24. Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Twenty-Four

**Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Twenty-Four**

"She is my half-sister… That woman… Is my half-sister… Seriously? I have another sister?"

"For the millionth time yes Fred…" As Duryss started to get annoyed by me being surprised about my other half-sibling. We have been travelling for a few hours now. Raining has ceased, but there are always clouds covering the sky. The dead forest still looks the same and I cannot tell where we are.

The bandits kindly gave me a saddle so I can now sit more comfortable on Duryss's back. However, they don't trust me and I am cuffed and chained. The bandits in the group take turns into pulling the rope. Sometimes they deliberately pulled me off the saddle and will fall straight into the mud. After a while, they stopped doing it because they said it wasn't funny anymore… Even though it really wasn't funny, to begin with.

I had a complete rage outburst as I see Erdmuthe take my Alcuus hammer and sheath it on her back. She now has her grubby hands on my hammer.

I looked around and tried to keep myself amused. I have never felt so bored… At least my carriage had alcohol and books. How does anyone travel like this?

We travelled for a day and I look at Duryss in complete disgust, as he seems to get along well with our captors. Erdmuthe even seems to like his company. They all laugh and jeer as I stare all of them in complete hatred. He seems to have forgotten that we are HOSTAGES. Well mainly me… I'm the royal one around here.

"I DEMAND EVERYONE TO TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!"

Erdmuthe looks at me and smiles. As the group laughs, even Duryss laughed.

"Look at that boys, he still thinks he can demand whatever he likes! We have been ignoring you for days now… Haven't you got into your thick brain that you have no authority here?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. I tug my rope to try and keep myself occupied.

Later that night after a long day of travelling we finally make camp. They tie me to a tree. An old massive tree that died many years ago that smelt of death. A disgusting dinner is made which I had to eat. How long is this going to take? I would be lying if my homesickness hasn't completely set in. Looking around the environment everything is so grey, dead and dark. The dead forest looks the same everywhere we went. The clouds are still following us. I have no idea where we are. But I know that we are nowhere near Demir.

But I see Duryss who was never chained or abused by this group. He could easily run away at any time. He has spoken to me every now and then. But nothing of importance or telling me who we are with.

"Duryss… How could you befriend them?" I said meekly to him. He just smiles at me as softly as he could.

"They are really not bad…"

"Really... Just really? They tried to rob us. Then took us as hostages! Their wonderful group leader knocked me out TWICE. Their cooking tastes like shit, we are far from home and will not take us there! How does this make them NOT REALLY THAT BAD?" As I shook the rope that is keeping me connected to another bandit. And the bandit tugs at it threatening to pull me off again.

"You are the hostage. I can do what I want." Duryss really had to rub it in. That I am the one in trouble. What kind of friend is this dragon again? He can easily do a runner… I felt so angry about everything. He basically has betrayed me… I will be lying if I felt like crying right here and now. But I'm going to make sure that will NEVER happen. I must hold all of my feelings in as much as possible.

Hell, I am just as furious with all of this as I smelled terrible. The stench in my royal regalia has now gone into levels of nauseousness. I will kill everyone here including Duryss for a nice long bath. Even a black beard has started to grow on my face. Unlike my older brothers, I hated having a beard… It always made me look much older than what I am.

The next morning after having another terrible sleep we rode for a few more hours when. All of a sudden Erdmuthe grabs a leather bag and places it over my head.

"HEY!" I screamed. I tried my hardest to remove my restraints as I struggled to breathe.

"Relax you, stupid prince! You will suffocate yourself! We don't want you to die!" As she then smacks my back. I had a surge of panic. I cannot see anything! I tried to slow down my breathing. Erdmuthe then gets on my saddle and restrains me. After walking for a while. I hear talking around me. But it sounded much more than the small group. It was muffled because of the bag over my head. But eventually, I hear loud gates open.

I feel every step that Duryss took and it felt like we were descending. I still could see nothing as my vision is still blocked. But eventually after not being able to see and walking which felt like it would never end. But the cold around me ceased and I felt the warmth of a nearby fire. It felt refreshing even though I could not see anything.

Then we stopped and Erdmuthe removes the bag from my head. I look around and I see that we are in some kind of great hall. The building is made out of solid rock similar to home. Large stone pillars decorated with green draconium symbols and as I looked beneath us I see our sigil of a green fist. But this place felt so different. There was a kind of special aura about it. I could not put my finger on it as to what it is…

"Hello, little brother!" I looked in front of me and see a very familiar person. It is one of my older brothers…

"Elrick? WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at him. "RELEASE ME NOW!"

Elrick fourth son of my father, aged thirty-seven. Who should be at the battlefield… Prince Arman forced him to go to war because of his criminal connections and indiscretions. He looks more like mother with long flowing light green hair and having darker skin. He is tall and slender unlike the majority of us brothers. The only other brother who looks like mother and him is Xavier…

However, Elricks' slenderness is still silhouetted by his muscles. Unlike Xavier where he has not even tried lifting bars. Elrick's muscles are not large like fathers, Armans or even mine. I remember him trying to compare his muscles against his other brothers. It was hilarious… He is like a toothpick compared to them. At least we all know Elrick tried… That's all father asked for… But I do hear that Elrick knows how to sneak around… His main weaponry is daggers and subterfuge… The only family member uses such cheap tactics and weapons. I don't even think anyone from our empire uses those weapons. It is very… Mille Voix… And father thinks of them as living doilies. I can imagine all the mockery father gave him… Since it is common knowledge that he is one of the least liked children.

His piercing green eyes glowed as he looked at me in complete joy.

He laughs and nods at the bandits to release me from my cuffs. I get up from my saddle with such anger and tried to punch him in the face. He quickly dodges my punch with such ease. I tried multiple times to punch him but I miss every single time! I yell in complete frustration! I tried hitting him again and again! But I still miss! In the end I was too exhausted to try hitting him anymore. He just stares as I breathe heavily from exhaustion.

"You done?" As he pats my back hard. I look at him in disdain and annoyance.

"Not really no!" As I panted. I stood up and looked at my brother. He is so stupidly cheery that always gets on my nerves. How did he expect me to react?! Duryss smiles and says hello to Elrick in the most polite fashion.

I looked at Duryss and stomped right over to him. I knew there were a whole crowd of people surrounding us. But I did not care. I was too furious to think about anything else. AM I SERIOUSLY A LIVING JOKE?

"DID YOU KNOW THAT ELRICK IS HERE?!" I screamed at Duryss who is standing close behind me.

"Yes, I did!" As Duryss smiled. And with that response, I punched him hard in the head. I heard him groan in complete pain as I hit him straight on the bonemark. The room was in dead silence…

"Enough! Frederick!" As he shouts out at me in front of everyone. "Erdmuthe please take Duryss to the stables. I'm going to have a chat with my brother!" She then nods in agreement and strokes Duryss's head. Elrick then grabs me and drags me all through the temple. To a room which I can guess is his personal quarters.

"What the hell!? Your servants try to rob me! Then they took me, hostage! They then drag me away so far from bloody Demir that I have no idea where I am! Then all you say after me being treated like crap! Hey, it's FUCKING FUNNY! OH HI, LITTLE BROTHER! DURYSS BEING A HUGE ASS NEVER TOLD ME I WAS SEEING YOU!"

"They are not my servants for a start… They are a bandit group called the Iron Maidens led by Ingrid. Yes, peculiar name and many men follow her. Real tough lady."

I punched his drawers. It made a large crack and the top is now bent. "Fuck them!"

"Okay, Fred enough of the swearing! I understand how they mistreated you! That should not of have happened!" He raises his hands to try and reassure me to calm down. "I told them repeatedly not to do that kind behaviour anymore… But alas bandit habits must die hard. But you be surprised these bandits actually have a code of conduct."

I have so much anger that I had no idea what to do with it… I started punching the mattress of the bed so hard that feathers started to fly out of the seams. Everyone is being a huge prick to me. But in a way now that my head is starting to clear from the angry fog in my head. I am glad that it's Elrick and not some other random bandit leader… It could have been so much worse… But as I thought about how much I hit Duryss on the head… I hated the fact that he lied and mocked me. But I feel like I went too far hitting him. It seemed like I put him in real pain there.

After punching the bed in full fury multiple times I lied on the bed. And after a while, I sit back up and look up at my brother. He was sitting on his table read papers that look like letters.

"Have you calmed down now? We need to have a serious talk."

"No kidding…" I retorted in sarcasm. "What are you doing with bandits? You should be at the war front! Did you flee like a coward?" This asshole has to answer some serious questions. Which I am sure the family would LOVE to hear what is happening. I know Elrick has had shady dealings in the past with criminals. But not like this!

"I was at the war front for a while… About two years. Nothing really much needed to be said. We won a few battles and had to pull back a few times. The Red Draconium Empire knows how to make skilled warriors. I fought when there was a feeling that we could win. I left the war front because Prince Arman asked me to."

"Wait Arman asked you to leave to war front? Why? He sent you there in the first place! Remember it was to go to war or prison! You should be fighting with our countrymen!"

"Like how you are Fred?"

I admit he has got me there… I was angry enough to leave the city to a small ass town. To not answer his question I immediately asked a different question. "What did you mean when you said? When you thought we would win? We are winning the war aren't we?"

"We are not winning the war… We are really starting to lose. We are becoming desperate and father is blind to it. We have very little supplies and we have lost most our trained soldiers. The soldiers we have now are people conscripted from villages and cities. Most have never even held a weapon before. The Red and brown armies have started to take over the south. They have fire priests scouting old temples like the one we are in now. Looking for OUR secrets. Something that OUR priests should be doing! They have their spies seeping through our borders. I did read a letter from Arman that a man bombed an elevator at home?"

I looked at my brother in disbelief. I know Gunter has mentioned it. I thought he was being melancholy or just trying to convince me to feel sorry for people. And now it is confirmed that it was a Red spy carrying out the attack… However he screwed it up. The elevator was not the target. Even though we still lost many lives. I did not tell him of my personal involvement of the protests. I tell my brother all he needed and he sighed in relief.

"We have been asking many groups of rogue bandits to join the war. Our grand prince has finally realised there is real use for me and my connections. I have counted ten different rogue groups so far. They know how to fight. We have much wealth from the palace. They will do anything for gold… This group will start heading south to meet with Derrick."

"So what were some bandits doing around Denver?" I crossed my arms and glared at my brother.

"I did receive a letter from one of my associates in Denver that there was to be a royal visitor. I was still trying to negotiate a treaty with the various groups of bandits. If they serve the criminals past is erased. Some were willing to help… Cause in irony they still love their native home and don't want it taken over by the Red and Brown armies. But many groups left and still act like wild bandits. By that time it was too late to send a letter to Harding for all of us to meet there. My crowdrag is already on another flying mission. We only have so many of them left now… I hoped it was Prince Arman or Xavier… I am completely surprised that it is you. Travelling has never been your forte. They were to bring you safely. Which they did… in a weird way… But they did it." As he looked at me. He had no confidence in saying that.

"Why did you want Arman or Xavier? I mean Xaviers'… He's a wimp?!" It baffled my mind. Arman forced Elrick to go to the war as punishment for his crimes. I even hear that when they were younger they never got along, they always argued and have different interests. I thought that they hated each other. Maybe they do hate each other… Elrick probably wanted to kidnap him and get his revenge on his older brother. Grand Prince Arman the man who thinks he is perfect in every way. While Elrick is the criminal of the family… But yet I doubt it… Elrick did say that he was trying to create treaties with bandits to fight for us. As for Xavier… Well… He likes his books.

"Because he is only the Grand Prince and our oldest brother! As for Xavier, he is a smart man. And give him more credit than that…" He said sarcastically. But I gave him a sarcastic look in return.

"Why is it that I am feeling that I am being left out of the picture?" There are so many things that my brother is not telling me.

"Why do you suddenly care? You have cared for nothing but yourself! But it is also because if I told you the whole picture little brother you will not like it… Not one bit." He then bring out a tankard and fills it up with water. He passes it over to me. I drank it so fast. I was so thirsty it been a while since I have eaten or drunken anything.

"Tell me!" I shouted at him.

"No."

I stare at my brother in disdain once more.

"I will tell Prince Arman that you're with me. I will send a letter once my crowdrag returns. But I have another question for you…"

"What?"

"Why were you in the middle of the dead forest? Like that is the last place you ever be at. It was very lucky that it was my bandits that caught you. Many of the bandits we tried to make a deal fought and ran off. They were supposed to meet you at Denver and I will follow suit once I finished creating the treaty. "

I looked down at my tankard and remained quiet. However, Elrick started to get annoyed and prodded me with the question repeatedly. Even threatening that I would never leave this room like a parent.

I eventually spilt almost everything out to him. The story about the elevator explosion, my short time travelling and me at Denver.

"SERIOUSLY!? Frederick?! You offended the Hardings!? We needed them! We are low in supplies!"

I rolled my eyes. "Since when did YOU care about others? You're a criminal who steals from people! Have you actually been at that shithole Denver? It stank and everyone is so glum and gloomy. After all that they even tried to take me, hostage, themselves! "

"I have always cared about others for YOUR information! I have never stolen anything from those who are less fortunate. But the Hardings, Trying to take you as a hostage is wrong. But they are desperate hence their glum and gloominess! Having our father the EMPEROR to ignore them completely for years! Only to tell them we are taking their best men! Father demanding they give us their all. But we give little to them in return! They have nothing! I knew you were selfish but I really had no idea! You are as bad as father!" Elrick sits next to me.

"Father?! I am as bad as f- wait? What? Are you implying that father is a bad man? A bad leader!? THAT'S TREASON! Father is a great man! How can you even call yourself a prince?!" I stand up spilling my tankard of water all over the floor. And face towards Elrick.

"You are so blind! You have always been one of his favourites'! Along with the twins."

Always worshipping the ground he walked on… Father has failed this nation, Fred! He should no longer be Emperor! We would not be in this mess if weren't for him! Get off your high dragon and look at the world around you!"

"How dare you! " I made a fist and I tried to hit him again. I know my brothers sometimes don't get along with father. But blatantly say that he is a bad ruler! Is completely treacherous. But like before he avoided my attacks with complete ease. Only this time he grabs my right arm and twists it behind me. And with a swift kick from him I land on my bed.

"I will lock you in this room for now until you calm down! I cannot speak to you anymore with your random outbursts! You're such a child!"

With a quick reaction, he then gets up and slams the wooden door. I run after him but it was too late. I heard the click of the lock. I banged on the door ten minutes straight after that. Shouting and raving. I tried to kick the door down but it is not flimsy wood. It is very hard and thick wood that is meant to be reinforced.

"Hey knock that off. You're not doing yourself any favours you, stupid prince! Stop trying to knock down the door!"

It was Erdmuthe who is standing behind the door.

"Let me guess… My brother told you to come here?"

"Yes… To guard your door. I wouldn't give a rat's ass about you, if your brother isn't so close to Ingrid. Oh if you cared, Duryss is fine… You knocked him a good one. You are such an asshole."

I then turn around and sit leaning on the door. I hear a scraping noise noticing she did it as well. She is not a trained guard if she is sitting. But as I looked in front of me I realised how small and dull this room is. It only had a bed and a small table. It didn't even have a window…

"Oh really? You kidnap me, ignore me and I'm the asshole?" I didn't have the strength to shout anymore. I am talking in my normal sarcastic tone. I have to realise at some point that my shouting is not going to give me any favours… I am really part of an asshole family!

"Oh, I'm not excusing myself for my deeds and trust me I have done plenty of dirty deeds. I have burned, pillaged and destroyed many lives as my life as an outsider. But that doesn't mean Duryss hasn't been talking to us. And you are fooling no one… Yes, Frederick even without Duryss's input we know many exploitations of all the princes. You do know how the world sees you. I ignored you for all that time as we travelled is because you and our father symbolize the greed, the raw power and the corrupt."

"Is that so? My ancestors built Demir when it was nothing more than a mountain. My family has reigned for seven-thousand years. We have always remained strong… And it is because of men like my father! My father has always had is reasons for doing the things he does! He is strong and lives for tradition!"

"Your ancestors are also my ancestors don't forget! But you keep saying that… You're the only one… You stupid Prince."

After that short conversation, it fell silent. I slept on the bed for a few hours. Even though I did flatten the mattress a bit by punching much of the feathers out. It was nice to get some form of sleep. For the past few days, I have been sleeping on the cold and wet dirt. My homesickness has really hit me now… I just wanted to go home. Even with the presence of my brother whom I have rarely seen since he left for the war.

Once I woke up I notice that a food bowl is placed on the small table next to the door. This is meant to be my dinner? Will this horrible experience ever stop? I need a large feast to sate my hunger. This only reminded of the wonderful dream of me being back in my exorbitant canopy bed in my large room. Me fighting tournaments and winning… Having a beautiful woman by my side. But then I wake up and I'm stuck in a dark and damp room, alone.

As I sat looking at the pitiful bowl of fruit I hear a knock on the door. I can hear my brother on the other side wondering if I'm awake yet. I hear the lock click and he walks in.

"Well? Have you had enough of your temper tantrum? Now, will you be a grown-up and listen to me?"

"Depends what you have to say… I just want to go home!" I say in complete defeat. I really want all of this to be over… He places his daggers on the table and sits next to me.

"I will let you go home eventually…After all, I am your brother! I'm not that cruel." He then grabs me with his right arm and hugs me. My brother has always been a strange man… He seems like such a nice man but I know he has always hidden some dark secrets. I smiled at that prospect but that means I will have to travel again. Oh sweet, sweet travelling…

"Wait? Eventually?" I looked at him surprised.

"You need to rest. Because I can tell you are looking very clammy… You need food. You need a bath. A change of clothes and you need an attitude adjustment."

"Alright, I get it… "I snarled. But I will not lie I did not feel the biggest relief when he said the word. Bath.


	25. Iolene Summers: Chapter Twenty-Five

**Iolene: Chapter Twenty-Five**

"It's time to go my lady." As Eleya grabbed my shoulder bag full of little items. I looked around my mother's room for the last time. I made sure that the room remained as it was before I lived there for the past few days. The sheets were the same, I made sure every detail that I remember could be kept. And like that Eleya and I left.

I still feel conflicted about everything. I don't want to leave here… But I wanted to leave after everything that happened. My now constant reminder of myself now becoming a woman is also now haunting me. My flowering has ended at long last after a week. Eleya finally glad not to keep on repeatedly making sure nothing showed.

Eleya found out that Akvor has been at a small village a few days south of here. Still under heavy guard and restraints. I hope remains like that for the rest of his life… Thanks to him I still struggle to sleep. So not only are my dreams becoming more prominent as of late. My memories now haunt me as well… I ask Eleya to sleep in the bed with me however I notice by morning she is sleeping in the bedroom sofa.

I walked through the palace halls for the last time. The carved marble pillars and unique tapestries that covered most of the walls. It's going to be a long journey so I will not be back here anytime soon. So I wanted to make the most of it.

At breakfast, the family gave me and Murray some parting gifts. It felt like a name day. Murray says they always give him items before he leaves for a meeting out of the country. But I felt so happy because it felt like I am actually apart of the family. Something I never really had, I have received gifts. But to receive them in person is so much better. Even though I really am part of the family… Most don't know it. All of the king's children except for Murray don't know that I am an ancient. Murray found out by accident and knows I am his actual second cousin. Not a bastard child who was abandoned and adopted because my grandparents were grieving. But I still wonder how my life would have been if I didn't have my childhood in the priesthood.

It is also because of Murray that I managed to make some kind of bond with the Kings children. We all spent time together when the family snuck me out to their royal visit to Watersgate. But after that my time in the priesthood we spoke mainly to each other through letters. Most that Akvor threw away soon after… It broke my heart. After thinking about Akvor it made me feel angry. I had to try and not think of him again… He is out of my life now… I must try to move on.

The King and Queen gave me new outfits and makeup accessories. They said I need to be as presentable as I possibly can. I am seeing another nation Empress after all. Grandmother and grandfather gave me a gold and brown leather journal. It was huge… It's like as if I could actually write a novel. She also gave me a large yellow feathered quill from an unknown bird. As I tested it I realised that you don't need to have an ink bottle! As I wrote a short sentence " _Today is the big day!"_ The writing I noticed for a split second was gold before it turned to the dark black ink.

I was so excited! I loved it so much! I could write a book and I didn't have to worry about ink! Grandmother leaned in close to me. "It's called a Repleo quill. Very hard to make. The gold priests of old used to create them. That's how they used to write so many books without ink fuss." Grandmother then leaned in closer to earshot. "It's fused with gold draconium. Your mother gave us a few when she became Empress. Write about your journey. Your grandfather and I expect to read it when you get back." I smiled at her as I was still so excited. It's such an amazing gift! With a few more tests I notice that I can even change the colour of the writing as I wrote. My grandparents looked at in complete surprise. They didn't even know the quill could do that.

Princess Marina gave me a large curved dagger. I looked at it in shock. I have never learnt how to fight… Covered in a light blue sheath engraved with wave's patterns. I took the dagger out of its sheath and looked at the shiny blade, it has recently been sharpened. The handle is green and had scales engraved into it that shined in the light. Like a fishtail. As I placed the blade back into the sheath I looked at it close and I notice that it looks like a mermaid diving into the ocean.

"It's beautiful! Thank you, Princess Marina! But… I don't really know how to fight." Even though priesthood can train to be immensely powerful. They never taught me how to fight as they do. I have asked to learn in the past. But they said I would never need such skills. So they made Marianas teach me how to be a lady. She did try to teach me some fighting techniques to help protect myself but was immediately chastised by the priest elders. She wasn't allowed to see me for a month. So the teachings of me learning to fight stopped so Marianas can teach me again.

"Lesson one: You see the sharp pointy part? You stab it into your enemy! End of lesson." As Marina makes stabbing motions with her butter knife. I laughed and wrapped the dagger belt around my waist. But hope in my naiveté I hope not to stab someone… I want to save people not to send them to their deaths.

But regardless of our different ideas, I admire her so much. She has such a flare of adventure that I wished I had. Reading her letters is really like reading an adventure novel. She has been back home a month now. But she said many times that will be heading out soon enough. She misses her true love which is the sea.

Her twin Prince Clifford gave me a unique looking bracelet. It looked like pearls but the centre has raw light Blue draconium in it shaped like a diamond.

"It's a draconium shield bracelet! Everyone in the family has them. Since you are technically family, even though… Your adopted you can still get one. It can create a draconium shield for a minute. Perfect for your holiday adventure to Macdan." I thank him graciously. I cannot help but have a feeling that I would need this in my life. As unsettling as that sounds. At least he still thinks this trip is just a holiday so I can have some freedom from my old life.

Nerida has been wondering and asking many questions about me going to Macdan. Murray has just been saying for me that a visit there is due. Even though Nerida has been kind to me to my face. Eleya has overheard her on the odd occasion to her handmaiden. That the court hearing and the priesthood should have been left well enough alone. Because all of the political matters that were supposed to be on that day have been pushed back. Making everything very frustrating for her. Eleya told me last night in my room after seeing my mothers' mausoleum. I admit hearing it did upset me… I know Nerida didn't write many letters. But I presumed that she is busy with royal duties. After all, she is the Grand Princess.

"Why is it such a big deal? She is only going on holiday! Murray is the one who is actually doing work!" She asked at the breakfast table. Everyone looks at her as the atmosphere immediately changed.

"Well after being stuck in a stuffy temple for most of her life. And after everything that has happened to her… Having some nice things that won't be taken of her will be good for her." Marina said to her in a serious tone.

Nerida still doesn't know the truth… To her, I am still an adopted daughter of my grandparents who lived in the priesthood… I wanted to tell her the truth. She herself will be a future ruler and will have to know eventually. I looked at the king and it seemed that he had the same idea. He demanded that it will just be me, Nerida and him. The breakfast table is now quiet. Even the guards had cleared off.

"Father what is going on?" Nerida chuckled in nervous anticipation.

"Nerida its time you know… We should have told you sooner. But circumstances are difficult."

"Know what?" She sternly asked and looked at me in complete suspicion.

He explained the whole situation to Nerida. Who my parents are, how I was born, why I was raised in the priesthood. Everything. She looked in shock the entire time. It was almost like she was thinking her father is mad.

"You're joking? You're seriously joking father? She is an ancient? She is Laelias and Aelius's daughter?" As he finally finished the story.

I looked at her with complete nervousness. There was smarminess in her attitude now. Probably feels betrayed that her own father didn't tell her this sooner. I don't blame her…

"Remove your contacts, I need to see myself. Are those eyes gold?" She demanded. I removed them and with force, she pulled my chin forward and looked down deep into my golden eyes. In the meantime, I looked into her piercing light blue eyes. After a few minutes of looking she finally released me from her grip.

"How could you keep this secret from me?!" She shouted.

"Keep your voice down Nerida." The king said with complete restraint.

"I knew you had secrets looming around… Just not like this." She sits down a nearby chair. Leaning with her right hand holding her head up. "Even having her here could give the Black Draconium Empire reason to invade. Unless that is what you are actually planning? To start another war?" He looked at her with seriousness and it didn't take long for her to realise it.

"This could destroy everything we have built since the Dragon separatist war ended. We have lost so much father! The Black Draconium Empire won! They have settled, Dragon-City and Suravi is now their territory! You just want to start the suffering all over again?"

The king did not like this response at all… His face said it all… All of the wrinkles that were gentle suddenly became harsh.

"The Black Draconium Empire has too much influence in the world! Just because they have settled does not mean they are not preparing. You know about the ambassadors who have been releasing our secret information and laundering slave trade money. It is clear that they have gone back into their old ways and desire of taking over the world."

"A bit paranoid father? The world? That's an impossible feat." Nerida scoffed.

"Um… Your majesties." I tried to interject I wanted them to stop fighting. "A war does not have to happen. Uncle, you promised after Macdan I can make a decision If-"

"OH NO!" Nerida shouted once more. "You have no decisions here girl! I am not sacrificing my home for a useless endeavour!" As she threateningly pointed her finger at me. Her friendly façade had completely deteriorated. Immediately I backed down… Some leader I would be… But I get the flashbacks of how I am treated back in the priesthood. I looked down at my feet. Murray has always known about me… I do wonder how she would have acted if she knew from the start.

"Don't speak to her like that Nerida! It's unnecessary. It was my decision to keep all of this quiet." As the king sat across from her talking in a more gentle tone. She just looks at us in anger. The atmosphere in the room felt so tense.

"Father… You cannot bring the old world back. This is the new world… You just have to accept it. The gold legacy is gone! How many times have I told you over and over again in the past fifteen years?"

"You know I will never accept it! After what the Black Draconium Empire has done for thousands of years before the short peace. Which they have ruined. My niece! YOU'RE COUSIN! Is dead! I am disappointed that you have forgotten this!"

"I will never forget it! I love Laelia too! Don't you dare! Ever assume that I have forgotten! She was like a sister to me! But there has to be a point knowing that the old world is lost!" Nerida then looks at me and stands up. "She's not going! We are at peace! It has been fifteen years father… You have to let go!"

"You forget your place Nerida! You are a Grand Princess! Not Queen! Iolene is the Dragon-City's only living heir! I will help bring her to power! She can restore the grand peace!"

She looked at her father in complete disdain. Like she was slapped across the face. It was like she was about to say something in retaliation but in a wise decision. She sighs while shaking her head and storms out of the room.

I stood there in disbelief. I have always thought this family was perfect… Everything seemed so good… I didn't know what to say… I have always been lonely. But after this I have never felt lonelier… Even with me around causing a close family to argue. Oh, I wish I was just a normal girl, with a normal childhood, playing in the sun. Then no one would have to argue about me and my lineage.

"Pay no heed to her Iolene… She is headstrong like her mother. She will come to terms about you… She loved your mother like a sister, as she said. They were raised together in this castle. For her to just snub you like that… She will regret it… But she has her points. Our country is at a time of peace, but the rest of the world is not. Red, Green and Brown are at war. Light-Green is occupied by the black Empire. Blue apparently has been quiet, but always has the looming threat of civil war. Turquoise usually has their Emperor assassinations every few years. White has been barely keeping itself together since the fall of Dragon-City. With the constant threat of the Purple Empire occupying them. Nerida is naïve to think that the Black Empire will not do anything… I have seen some terrible atrocities caused by them in the past… And that was part of their _peaceful_ years."

I looked at him with curiosity. I know that time is getting on before I need to leave… But no one, has actually never told me what the whole Empire is like. I know of the personal side about the betrayal of my family. The political struggles they have had for thousands of years. But I don't know how they live, what their cities are like, and their natural environment in the north. I had no idea… There is so much a book can tell you and much of it is vague… All I know is that they are all bad people and dragons who seek power non-stop. Their creation to end my family reign which they finally succeeded.

"Have you been to Inclementia uncle?" I sat across him and he is thinking of his answer.

"Yes, I have thirty years ago. When I was a much younger and very youthful-looking man. Nerida and Laelia were twelve, Murray was two and the twins were a few months old. The political climate was very different back then. Before the dragon revolts and the destruction of the royal family. The world was a very different place. Now, of course, going there today will be a complete death sentence."

"What was it like?"

"Dark and cold… There was never any sun, the sky was always covered in the darkest of clouds. Trees and grass struggled to grow. The buildings are always grey since the stone was mined from the mountains north of the city. All of the buildings and temples are towers… It has the nickname the tower city for a reason. Especially Seers Tower. I would be lying if was not impressed by it. The oldest building in the centre of the city. That stretched upwards and touched the clouds."

I could have only imagined what that city looked like. A tower that touched the sky? How tall must it be? Hundred-thousand feet? I could not imagine walking all those steps and levels. But yet in a weird way it feels like I have been there before.

"What were the people and dragons like?"

"Just like everyone else… I suppose. They have bakers, priests, teachers, artists, many people like we would here. However, their attitudes are very different from the rest of the world. You walk into their city and you're from another country. You are looked down upon. It was very hard to be happy there… I cannot imagine how the enslaved citizens who lived there felt. Those who are noble birth are all educated in their old arts of draconium energy. So throughout the city seeing humans and dragons use black draconium magic and technology is an everyday occurrence. I even saw a noble creating a whip out of draconium energy and suck the energy painfully from his poor slave. Seeing that disgusted me. We reserve that kind of power to the priests and royalty. Those who deserve such strengths."

I stopped trying to envision the city and listened intently to the king. I have read in books that my ancestors' home was like this as well. Using draconium energy for personal uses. It even helps create special gear and technology that other draconiums' cannot master. Dragons can use it easily, it is natural to them. They can control the energy to push and pull. A stream of physical magnetic energy that can connect to objects or beings. They even have an aura of energy which can hold saddles and gears made for the dragons. It helps them with tasks that they are physically not able to do. Humans, however, need to train to master the ability. How they master it I don't know… The priests only teach such things to their apprentices. Since I was technically not an apprentice under a master they did not teach me. Their guidance was to teach to teach me how to read, write, and learn about history while also learning how to be a lady. Even though I have asked Marianas to let me be her apprentice so I can learn more about draconium. I was denied by her knowing the consequences of trying. She instead chose a young and bright initiate who is from a fishery. That initiate eventually betrayed both of our trust which caused chaos in the priesthood and the royal family. One of the other reasons why I want to leave here…

"The food that is grown from there tasted and looked very different. Apples were not red or green, they were a mauve colour. They even tasted a bit strange but they are apples non-the less. There have been studies about the effects of Black Draconium. Of how it affects the mind and the environment as it has shaped their country and their way of life… They even celebrate if they don't lose their mind to it…The madness they nicknamed it… They pride themselves if they didn't go mentally crazy if they reach the age of sixty. But it just wasn't the draconium influence… It was also slavery and brutal practices they used... Such as having torture sessions in public view… Like a show… The largest country with the largest amount of slaves of both humans and dragons. It was your grandfathers Emperor Odysseus goal to abolish those practices. Which was why many leaders went there. Me, Emperor Odysseus, Lord Nero, Master Priestess Tulia with her second in command Priest Stein. Blue Dragon Ambassador Shun Shun, Prince Consort Montahan who went to represent dragon, Queen Hara. Constant Mercer, Who was a young political anti-slave Savant to the Turquoise Emperor of the time. We all went there for a purpose and the Emperor welcomed us with open arms and we all discussed ways to change their economic system."

"I take it that it didn't go well?"

"It actually went very well. Or so we thought… Nothing bad happened there as far as I know. The Emperor of the Black draconium Empire himself guided us through the city and how they view their history. Emperor Edhem Marrick was actually a very kind man… He was the one who wanted slavery abolished with great personal risk to his rule and life. He was great friends with Odysseus which I can also imagine the old fashioned nobles there would have looked down upon. He was a very rare man in that country. A few weeks after we all left Inclementia, the country's gates shut. Some ambassadors and visitors who were there started to disappear… They started to isolate themselves again."

"Isolate themselves?" I didn't fully understand what it meant. I have heard of the term Inclementia the city of loneliness and isolation. But how can they just close their gates? At least Dominus Sahara has a desert sea surrounding it. Where it is very hard to cross because of nature.

"Inclementia and the black draconium Empire as a whole never invited or let anyone into their borders. Unless of great importance and the guest is another leader. They are very secretive unless it is they who wants to spy. Many citizens at one point in history was never wanted to mix with other powers. It was until hundreds of years after Inclementias creation and the first Black and Gold war that the rule was softened. They knew eventually they couldn't isolate themselves forever… Other Empires started to form and started creating their own world powers. The Black Empire was created as an equal and destroy its mother country after all. So they communicated to others as a means to an end. After thousands of years and many wars between the two world largest nations. They had a treaty made. It was useless for the nations to keep on fighting, the leaders who had rivalries have been long gone. And that was hundred-fifty years ago."

"What happened to Edhem?"

"He still ruled Inclementia for a few years after our visit. But when we had communication with him. He seemed different, for you see he gave us communicators. We didn't write letters to him. After everything that has happened I can see that he was probably under mind control. Edhem tried to forbid the use of mind control gear but most of his senate voted against it. He must have been so alone fighting for change within his own home. But how his successor the Shadow Emperor came to power over Edhem, no one knows. But he was revealed to be the master behind the creation of the dragon separatists, the purge of Dragon-City and reinstated the old ways of the Black Empire. As for what happened to Edhem after the war? We don't know… We never heard from him again… I believe he is dead. All the effort of him trying to evolve his country from their hateful past immediately ruined…"

I looked down thinking about Inclementia. There was a time when they want peace? There was a time when they were fighting to abolish slavery? There was a time when two _enemy_ Emperors were friends? Could it have been a ploy to fool my grandfather? But when the king mentioned Lord Nero… I can't imagine what he must have done… That man betrayed my family. Being thirty years ago he must have been really young. Nero must have had a role in the whole bigger picture of this. I thought this all began during the dragon separatist war… But to think this all could have started at least thirty years ago.

But through thinking about all of this, I cannot seem to think of the mystery about the Shadow Emperor. Who is he? No one knows… Nothing about him in the library. Even the King and priests just refer to him as the Shadow Emperor. He must have a name with a history… He went through all of this effort to destroy everything that everyone tried to accomplish.

As we both sat there the quiet and solemn moment stopped when the family re-entered the room. I didn't realise that the King signalled for the family to return. Nerida was not amongst them. The others except for the queen and Murray did question as to why she left in such an angry hurry. The king just brushed off their concerns and pretends not much had happened. As I looked at Murray though… He looked worried. We probably should have had him in the room as well. But I had to quickly re-think that if she knew Murray knew before herself, she would have been even more furious.

The breakfast quickly ended and Murray packed his farewell gifts into his bag. He was very happy as they gifted him a new journal set similar to mine. With a cloak and few tomes to read on his trip.

Eleya grabbed my bag and we all walked through the castle for a final time. As we finally entered the large marble entrance hall. We walked past Nerida who is talking to her handmaidens. She looks at me and I look at her back. Her anger seems to have eased but instead, there seems to be a sense of sadness. Murray even takes notice of her and he nods. But Nerida does not nod back. I walk over to her. I was so nervous I had no idea how she would react.

I walked over to her and bowed. "Can we please talk alone?" I asked her politely. And to my surprise, she agrees. We walked into an empty small waiting room where no one could hear us.

"Ummm" I uttered. I didn't really think about what I was to say to her. We stood there in silence for a moment. Why did I ask to see her alone if I didn't know what to say to her? How smart of me… Great start Iolene… Great start… What will happen if I'm like this to other nobles who are strangers? I'd be nothing more than a fool. I can think of my future nicknames because of this. The stuttering princess? The shy wonder? The beggar queen?

"So your Laelias daughter?" She said softly.

"Um… Yes, I am her daughter…" Snapping back into reality.

"I want our conversation to be only in this room. You will say nothing of it and I will say nothing. Be aware of everyone you know." She said in a stern tone.

"Everyone, I know? I already have problems with people knowing my identity. You stormed out of the room not too long ago! As I have seen throughout my life I am very aware!" I questioned her in frustration.

"Everyone will begin using you… Do you think that my father is using you?"

I looked at her in shock. How could she even think such a notion?

"What?! Uncle, YOUR FATHER THE KING wouldn't do that! Aunty, Grandmother and Grandfather… They love me." As I pointed to myself. They have been good to me. I explained to her that they kept me in the priesthood for my education. The King got rid of Akvor, because of his corruption and misdeeds.

"Do you honestly think, they would have taken you out of the temple if it wasn't for your lineage?"

"I… I don't know…" I have always loved my family. They have always done their best to provide for me. Why does Nerida want to put doubt into my mind? Why does there always have to be some kind of doubt…

"Did father manipulate you to go to Macdan?" She folded her arms and looks at me intimidatingly.

"We all spoke of it. But the final choice is mine… I told my grandparents that I am going while they took me into mother's mausoleum. I read the letter they received. Even though it was vague I want to go to Macdan and meet with Queen Hara. I want to know what she has to say. He didn't pressure me. As far as I know. I just want to see other countries. I want to make my own way in the world. After everything that has happened this week I need to be away from here."

Nerida smiled sweetly. "That is exactly what Laelia said before she departed for Dragon-City… She wanted to make her way in the world… To become a senator in the Emperors council of twelve. Now she is buried in our palace gardens. But there is a little something I must tell you."

"And what is that?" I asked her sternly. What could she possibly tell me that others haven't?

"Did you know that it was meant to be me, who was meant to go to Dragon-City?"

I looked at her in complete surprise. "You? But you are a Grand Princess! Heir to the water throne! Isn't the heir meant to remain here? To be safe?"

"Oh, what better match to Grand Prince David future Emperor of the most powerful, safest and beautiful country… You see the other female heir was Marina. But at that time she was still very young." She said in a serious tone. "David was a very fine man don't get me wrong. Very charismatic and handsome. But I already fell in love with my husband at that point. Even though I was fifteen I loved Calder with all my heart. I refused to leave Aquarius City… Calder already proposed to me for marriage. And since his family is obscenely wealthy noble family by owning many shipbuilders that supply our navy. It was a match that couldn't be ignored…" And Nerida saying that she gives her cheekiest smile.

"Okay… But what does this have to do with my mother?" I find this sort of conversations interesting. I learn much more about my family. But I admit I just want to know about my mother and father.

"Laelia… Was sent to Dragon-City in my place."

I looked at Nerida in complete shock.

"What? My mother was meant to… Wed Grand Prince David?"

"Your mother Iolene was a smart woman. She was also beautiful and kind. She was a young ambassador here. She naturally loved politics, working under my father and alongside me. You know she was only ten when she started working under my father and she was fifteen when she travelled to Dragon-City. She also thought it was going to be a simple trip of working and seeing our mother nation. But father, mother with uncle and aunty. Had underlying motives while Laelia was there. For you see my father wanted more political power… He has always felt inadequate in the large world. You see our Empire is quite small against many others… Gold, Black, Red, Green and Blue. They are the most powerful countries in the world. He was hoping a powerful match to strengthen our position."

"So… Mother…"

"Was sent to charm the Grand Prince David and marry him. She, however, did not know of this plan until she was in Dragon-City after their official introduction. My father and her parents thought she would be perfect to be his equal. And back then she said those exact same things you did when she left Aquarius City… Little did she realise our family used her as a political pawn."

I felt so upset by this… Did she manipulate and lie? But I don't think so since she married Aelius who is Davids' younger brother. But Nerida is implicating that my mother was only used to try and advance their own agenda.

"When you spoke to Uncle Mortimer and Aunt Vivian in the mausoleum. When they spoke about your father. Was there any kind of… Annoyance?"

I couldn't ignore when Nerida said that… They did speak about my father in a tone that I wished they didn't. He is my father after all. They didn't like him at first they said… But they said they liked him in the end. I told her about what they said about my father in the mausoleum.

"They didn't like him at first because he was a well-known annoying, lazy, prankster. But they hated him even more because they knew Laelia was falling in love with him… He was not the intended target. He was after all the heir to spare. Your grandparents chastised her in Dragon-City many times over this… How do I know? She sent me letters… And I kept those letters still. It is all I have left of her. Laelia and David did spend many alone times together by _coincidence_ because of her parents. But she did not have that same spark that she did with Aelius… Who was getting better and maturing after also spending time with her. Aelius was a spoilt royal teenager, but we all knew he was good at heart. He was never malicious, I like him very much myself."

I looked at Nerida as she softly smiled at me. Talking about this did make her seem much softer in personality than what she normally is. It also made me feel happy because she spoke about my father as he was…

"When the news of the wedding happened I was very doubtful meeting Aelius… Should I believe the writing from Laelia who could just be the love sick teenager? Or believe the writing from your grandparents? But when I met him… Your grandparents were very wrong about him. He was very cheery and kind. He was a good man. Vivian and Mortimer did make sure that Aelius felt… Inadequate against his older brother to make him more appealing to Laelia. Even before the wedding took place, they even tried to make me convince her in person to choose David. David was so perfect in my family's eyes. Perfect by looks, manner, personality. But that man did have his flaws like the rest of us. Laelia confirmed to me that David did not like her romantically… In fact, he was very happy that his younger brother found a love who loved him for who he is."

I looked down at my feet. This is so much information to take in… But after telling me this… What is Neridas' point? This has only brought in doubt in my mind. I have always thought of my family as perfect in the priesthood. But as soon as I have lived in the palace. Cracks have been showing between the family members. Mainly between the Grand Princess and King. Is Nerida trying to falter the kings' plans? By making me uneasy and to distrust my own family? Does she have a plan of her own? I don't know what to think of all this.

"Do you trust your fathers' judgement?" I asked in complete curiosity.

"I do, of course. We may have differing opinions, I still do not support you going to Macdan. I love my father and I will never try to doubt his good intentions. He is a great ruler. But the lesson here is… Once you enter the field of politics. You cannot escape from it. People will eventually find out who is and will try to kill you or use you for their own gain. Every action you take, someone will lose or benefit from it. It's just part of the royal game."

"A royal game? I have read fictional stories about this kind of thing but… You can't honestly be serious? A game?"

Nerida ignores what I said and continues. "When you leave here Iolene you will no longer be the little girl in the priesthood. As you have said that is what you wanted. And if you make the foolish decision of attempting to back the golden empire. The only thing you will be doing is climbing the ladder… And you will have no choice but to climb higher and higher. Many innocents will die as you climb and who knows you might not even reach that high until they take your life… And I have heard you don't like violence all that much correct?"

I looked at her as I tried to think. It is true I am not a fan of violence. Even more so after what happened with Akvor. He attacked me and it all resulted in him in losing an eye… Which I believe he deserved… But it was all such a mess which only caused harm to both of us. He is an awful man who loved control even with some violent force during his leadership as a priest elder. I'd rather wish to settle matters in a more peaceful way.

As we stood there Murray knocked on the door and tells us to hurry up. We have been hiding in here long enough. By the urgency in his voice, he really wanted to leave.

"It has been nice talking to you Iolene. It was nice talking about Laelia and Aelius it has been a very long time… But if you desire to take back your home. I will contest it against my father. I must protect the present than the past as I myself had to learn quickly after Laelias death. Trying to regain the past does no one any favour. We have our own problems to deal with, you must understand this. Don't fall into the illusion of your ancestral homes past glory. I have given you comfort as to what your parents are like. But I can tell you right now this is not what Aelius and Laelia would have wanted… They would have wanted you safe and secure. Many leaders in the past have always tried to reclaim their past glory and failed."

I looked at her in earnest as I tried to take her final sentences in. I know how she doesn't want me to go for it. But for me to be responsible for the suffering of innocents. The way Uncle spoke about Inclementia with wars and fighting already happening. Innocents are already suffering. I need to keep an open mind as Marianas used to teach me. Nerida stood up and I stood up and bowed to her.

"Thank you, you're highness." And she leaves the room in a graceful fashion. I walked out of the room soon after her with Murray looking a tad annoyed.

"You know we are trying to leave Nerida. We should have left half an hour ago!" As he taps his fancy watch in a ridiculous fashion. I chuckled as I stood next to him. I notice that the rest of the family and servants are outside. I can just see the dragons and the carriage waiting for us.

"Sorry plucky brother. I regret giving you that watch… But wait a moment." Nerida leans close to her handmaiden and whispers in her ear and she rushes of out of sight.

"What are you doing Nerry?" He questioned.

"It is only mine and iolenes' business brother. Nothing always has to involve you." She retorted.

"You do know that I know right Nerry?" He jested.

"Know What? There is nothing for you to know." As Nerida turns and looked annoyingly at her brother.

"You know about Iolene and her very pretty eyes…" He said in a smooth fashion. As he nudges me I realised I have left my contacts out and I place them back in.

"Have you been listening in to my conversations again? When are you going to learn to stay out of other people business!?" As she whispers in anger with restraint.

"No Nerry I really mean that I know… I don't always need to snoop in on your conversations."

"How in the magna draconis did you find out then?!" She crossed her arms and looked down on her shorter brother.

"By complete accident." As he says in complete pride as if it is an accomplishment. I couldn't help but chuckle. Nerida just sighs at him and feels defeated. "Of course you found out by accident… That is the only way you find out about anything around here…"

"Oh! I resent that Nerry! " As he mockingly feels offended.

The handmaiden comes back rushing with a small chest in her arms. She held it like it was a baby. It was a simple small wooden chest that had a normal switch lock. No padlock or key lock. The handmaiden placed the chest on my hands as I stretched them out.

"You know when I spoke about those letters. You can have them… I keep on forgetting to take them to the other palace across the sea. Read your mothers words. I know I said I disapprove of you going to Macdan and to not relish your Empires' past. But… You have every right to know about your parents."

I choked up with so many feelings. They are letters from my mother… From her mind and her quill. I hugged the chest and thanked Nerida profusely. She smiled in return. Murray asked me to wait for him outside with the rest of the family. It really is time to leave. As I turned to walk out the entrance front door. I hid outside out of their sight. They were talking… But I could not hear what they were saying. But seeing Murrays face he looked uncertain.

After five minutes of me wondering just outside the door. Murray walked out alone and joined the rest of the family and servants who are bidding us good luck on our journey. By complete surprise, Marianas and her dragon Highdive has appeared to also bid us farewell. I haven't seen her since court day. It must have been so busy for her. Since many of the elders stepped down after Akvor and was voted in by the lower priests to lead them during this period. Now she has the wonderful duty of cleaning the temple up of corruption and dealings. Turns out there was so much more dirty laundry than what she anticipated. It could take years to get it to the way it used to be before Akvor and his associates took over.

The carriage they have given us is larger and catered for us to sleep in. The guards are all wearing their high-end draconium magic light blue armour which is the best armour that is hard to penetrate. There were twenty guards and twenty-two dragons. Two of them pulling another carriage of supplies and weapons. We both hugged the family members and they all waved goodbye.

Murray and I entered the full furbished carriage and sat across each other. Before I knew it we were off. The carriage is on the move and I wave my family a final goodbye as we left the palace garden gates. And an hour later I looked out the window and notice we have left the city. Watching it as it disappeared from view.


	26. Beau: Chapter Twenty-Six

**Beau: Chapter Twenty-Six**

"You know my brother? Ironclad?" I looked at him in shock at this revelation. I quickly forget that Kaunis just murdered a human for the sake of murder. Seeing a dead human is nothing new to me. Just the randomness of the death… But as I looked at Kaunis. I knew my father had old ties to the League of Eight. But I had no clue that Ironclad got in contact.

"Yes, we are close friends, even though I believe your father knows. You both look eerily like him. Your family chins are very, distinctive… You're like a smaller version of Ironclad from what I can remember. It's been a while since I've seen him. But he has mentioned you on the odd occasion, so I know of your existence. If you weren't his brother you definitely would have been a relative. And I know your close family does not have many relatives as of late..." Kaunis chuckled.

Did he seriously make fun of my family lack of pups? Even though that fact is very true. Fertility in the herd is becoming a problem. The herd gets smaller every year and we lost many just by moving out our hiding area. No choice due to lack of food… We both stood on the ledge of the tower as the sun began to set. Even though there is a blanket of cloud the colours began to change indicating it.

As we looked down I notice that people crowded around the lifeless body of the guard that Kaunis pushed off. We moved close to the wall so we couldn't be seen by the peering eyes that are looking up.

"My brother fled while we were being captured!" I yelled at him. "If he was your friend why isn't he here with us!?" I cannot believe him. It makes no sense…

"Because he is doing other things! Him getting captured to then go all the way back to where he came from. Is nothing but detrimental… " Snarled Kaunis.

"Has he been spying for you!?" I felt so repulsed. My brother has been lying to us. He has always been with the separatists. He has betrayed us! But I have an even more worrying question will he betray the herd?

"A Spy? That's a very human thing to do… No… He just asked if he could learn more about draconium abilities. And I obliged him, he is after all his fathers' son and so are you. If there is always a dragon who wants to know more I am more than happy to help. I could tell he would be a very strong dragon if trained right. Such a waste since he has been under your fathers' claws."

"My father's claws… He is our father! We have always loved him and he always teaches us what is necessary!"

"Like how to use your natural magging abilities?" He snarled.

"Using those abilities slows us down. When using them we focus too much on using the power than what is happening around us. It leaves us open. I used my ability against another dragon and I was easily flanked." I couldn't help but sound so defeated. I should have been better. Looking back on it. I really am weak. A human almost defeated me… A human… I have never seen humans with skills like ours before. I didn't even know it was possible.

"That is because you don't know how to use your powers properly. They are a gift! They should be embraced! It is part of our nature! Not coddled and forgotten as the separatist dragon regime now recently dictates. There was a time where the separatist leaders embraced those powers. But the fear of humans abusing our abilities after being captured… The paranoia your father has… He has such skills yet leaves his followers with nothing. Haven't you ever desired a bonemark for yourself?"

"A bonemark?" Of course… I have always wondered how my brother got it. I even wonder how father has one… The mysterious entity of a bonemark. I was told those who are chosen to receive bonemarks at birth. Such as father brags against his rivals. But I have never seen other dragons born with one… Only dragons who came from human settlements who never say how they got theirs. It is a dragon's greatest honour to have one. Belonging mainly to alpha males. It makes them more powerful in draconium abilities and strength.

I remember in a stormy night a few years ago Ironclad disappeared. He was gone for half a year… Father pined for him. He even looked for him. I was to stay in the meadow with mother and sister. So I never witnessed what happened. It was months when they both returned. We were all glad my brother was found alive. But my father was not happy… He was furious with Ironclad. I knew they physically fought. Father mentioned it to me when he threatened me because I tried to get a bit of extra food to eat… Ironclad still has those scars on his back.

Even after that fight, father seemed to be eerily proud of him. The bonemark gave Ironclad the extra edge against other dragons. It always has confused me as to what happened there… But my reality is that I have always wanted one… I was jealous of my brother having one… The privilege of being an alpha. I will never have to be below anyone… I can do what I want. Having a bonemark makes it easier to become an alpha.

"I can get what you desire." Kaunis walked closer to me and looked into my eye. His eye-shaped bonemark glowing on his forehead. It is even more beautiful to look up close. The intricate sharp detail of the eye looked like it was made of metal. But the power pulsates from it. Even though my mind wanted me to move away I couldn't… I felt entranced by him. Even more than the last time he used it against me. He promised he wouldn't use it… It didn't matter to me anymore. The power flowed within me… It was too hard to resist, so I let it in. By the way, his fins blew in the nonexistent breeze, his voice and his smell. All of my frustration and anger disappeared. I no longer cared for the herd. My mind then started to lose control and I wanted to listen to everything that Kaunis had to say. It felt like time stopped and it was just us two in the world.

"Yes, a bonemark. A mark that you so crave… The biggest gift any dragon can receive. Do you wish to be as good as or better than your brother? Or even possibly your father? Do you want to learn abilities that not many dragons can master? Becoming an alpha! Living the world by your rules. To prove to your father how good you are… To let him know that you are his son. I can help you… Become the dragon you are meant to be!"

And like that the feeling of illusion ceased. I looked at Kaunis in confusion, is he reading my mind? But all doubts have gone… What did he do? But my jealousy felt strong. I have never wanted to be better than my brother in my life. I don't care for anything else… Like before when I first walked into the city but so much stronger… As I looked around I notice the sun has gone and the grey skies have turned pitch black. The lights surrounding the city turned on and black draconium light pillars throughout the city glowed a dark purple hue.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because your family blood could have something we need… It can help the dragon cause. It is no coincidence you are here now Beau. Fate has brought us here…Your brother couldn't give it to me, skilled and powerful he is. He failed… Maybe you can. You can finally prove yourself that you can be better than your brother."

I smiled and nodded at his request. All my doubts about Kaunis magically disappeared and it felt like we have been friends for years. Even though I have only known him for less than a day. But what did he mean about my family blood? There is nothing really special about our family blood. Is there? Kaunis seems to know and I need to know what it is.

"I believe it is time to move on and to get some dinner and rest. They should have removed that human corpse by now." And we both turned tail and walked down the large tower. I see all of the dragons who have been dragged in are all in their stables.

Many of the dragons are eerily quiet and are at peace… None of them acted angrily or repulsed before they entered here. And after my meeting with Kaunis they still haven't acted out.

The only one I see with any energy and I see Myshka jumping up and down in excitement. "Hey, Beau! The stable next to me is free!" However, she quickly realised that Kaunis is standing next to me. She immediately stopped in fear.

I look at her smiling. Kaunis looks at me and scoffs at her. "You will not be sleeping here, Beau… You will be coming with me to Seers tower."

"No Beau! Don't! Please! You will never be the same!" Myshka screeched in fear from her stable. Her small head barely reaching the top of the door. "Please don't leave me alone here…" She whimpered.

Beau smiled at Myshka once again and looked at Kaunis as he smiled smarmily.

"Well Beau say goodbye!" Kaunis said cheerfully. His bonemark still glowing.

"Goodbye Myshka." I said quickly in such a mocking fashion. It made Myshka walk to the other side of her stall to sleep huddled in a corner. With her back facing towards me. But yet after saying and seeing this, I felt nothing… I thought we were friends. But it never felt like we never were… I followed Kaunis's lead and like that we leave the stable tower. I see that the human guard that Kaunis pushed off his body was lying nearby on a table, to be prepared to move somewhere else. A human who was tending the body looked sheepishly at Kaunis as we walked past.

The human and dragon guards remained at the tower. So it was just Kaunis and I walking through the city centre alone. Since it has become dark barely anyone is walking around. The light sources managed to light the roads well enough. But I was not prepared as to how dark this city gets… It has gotten even colder and I couldn't help but shiver.

The pain in my feet is still killing me… Even worse by the weird rocks that cover the ground. There is no soft dirt to ease the feet… How do dragons walk on this all day?

The never-ending towers that surrounded blocked any view of any sky even though it's obvious that it's still covered by clouds. I wanted to call it the forest of rock towers. The humans of the city must live in these rock towers as I see light sources coming out of them. It made me curious as to how they create such light forms in a small fashion. The humans and dragons who took me here used draconium magic to light the pathways. But here it is not the same, it must be fire… In the wild we would live in the dark and only have the moons to guide us.

After walking through the city which felt like forever, we finally reached the base of Seer tower. The centre tower has a large distance away from the other towers located right in the middle of the city. A large courtyard surrounded it. Since it was so dark I could not see much of it. But it looked barren with no plants or statues. I looked up and I cannot see anything as it was pitch black. Couldn't even see any clouds, dark as walking in a dark cave. The only light sources are the large flame pits that wrapped around the base of the tower.

The tower is massive and majestic. I looked like an ant to the tower and looking straight up can cause massive pains in the neck. I wish to see it in daylight, but since night has taken hold. Darkness has enveloped the city as I have never seen before.

"Come Beau…" Kaunis used his bonemark and two large iron doors opened. We both walked in inside. Nervous as I was, the lighting in the tower is so much better. The black draconium is embedded in the walls and they glowed as you walked past. It is so visible it's like a vine growing on and inside the walls. I followed Kaunis as he remains silent walking through the first floor of the tower. There was an over pungent smell of flowers and I notice little containers that are smoking. I looked around and see that floor is relatively empty, not like I imagined. The only thing that really got my interest is a large statue of a human in the most unique armour that I have seen. The helmet was large and wide that looked like horns. His eye slits make his eyes look so much larger and dragon-like. He is standing in a victory pose with four spider-like legs coming out of his back. I could not tell what he would even use those things for… Looking down however I see what the victory pose was for… Underneath him, I see a dead corpse of a man, a woman and a Gold dragon. Noticeable with a star mark on its head. And underneath it, there is writing. But I don't know how to read so I couldn't distinguish what it says.

Only a few humans standing around with a dragon walking around the room. It had the same kind of armour from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. We walked further inside the massive tower and the humans in grey hoods and masks were talking in whispers. They looked lethal they carried large spears on their backs. They gave us a short look and went back to their business.

Kaunis stopped and we both looked and see a massive stone staircase in the middle of the chamber. With five unique looking arch's surrounding the staircase.

"Welcome to Seers tower. This tower has two-hundred floors, you cannot wander into where ever you like. You must be near me at all times. Never wander because fools have done it in the past and they have died. For this is no ordinary building…"

"I don't have many experiences in buildings…" I replied. As Kaunis's bonemark glowed continuously. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are late brother…"

Kaunis and I looked to the left as one of the archways started glimmering. A wall of black draconium magic pulsed through the archway and a dragon walks out of it. She is small half the size of us. But she is unique as Kaunis is. An elongated slender body that shows her ribs, with a large square face. With two small protruding horns beside her short ears. Dark purple scales colour her body with light purple sharp scaled patterns. I will not lie that kaunis is the gorgeous one between the two…

"Hello, there sister… Wasn't expecting to see you around and about."

I looked at Kaunis there was a touch of nervousness in his breathing. He started to breathe faster.

"I wasn't expecting it either. But father says I should have a walk around. While he rests. Says it'll be good for me." There was a bout of annoyance in her voice. "The sooner I get back to father the better… He is the only company I prefer to keep." As she walks over to us.

"Of course dearest sister…" As Kaunis uses his sooth voice.

The female dragon looks at me in curiosity. Her eye bonemark now pulsing in power like Kaunis. "Who is this?" She sniffs and walks around me like a snake.

"This is Beau…" Kaunis softly roars to her.

"Beau? A handsome name… Very human-like… Did a human give you that name?"

"No!" I answered in complete offensiveness. A human to name me never! It is a dragons name… We are not even speaking the human tongue. I roar to her in annoyance. However, with a quick whip of his tail Kaunis strikes me. It wasn't an overly powerful hit but the sharpness from the small spines of his tail cuts my cheek. I quickly stop… Kaunis looks at me in the eyes as his bonemarks glows with ferocity. The power once again flowing into my body. I could not resist. But once he severed the connection. I felt so tired and felt nauseous…

The new dragon laughs as she looks at me. The human in the grey hoods looks at us as she laughed. But quickly went back to their business as she stopped. "Be very wise to never do that again… Many of those who try to hit me or yell at me. End up dead. But I can see Kaunis that you have your own business to attend to… I will not keep you. I have no message from father to give you, so you can relax. Good luck with your new protégé…" And like that she walks out of Seers tower into the darkness.

I looked perplexed as she didn't even introduce herself… Did she automatically assume that I know her? I glance over to Kaunis as he tries to hide a sigh of relief. With a quick demand I follow him through an arch portal he roared softly and his bonemark shined throughout the entrance hall. A warm sensation like walking under a waterfall swept over me. And then a second later we were somewhere else. So glad that we didn't have to take the stairs all the way up...

"We are on level fifty. My personal room is here…" I look and see this gigantic room. It is full of strange objects and oddities. A large ebony statue stood in the middle of his room. A proud dragon roaring as he raised his head.

"Paintings, tapestries, statues and artworks. I collect them. So don't touch anything!" Kaunis said proudly. "I have a majority of this level to myself. So you can have the spare bed in the room to the right. The rock doors will automatically open for you." In a way, it surprised me… A dragon who says he hates humans. Murdered one in cold blood… Yet he collects their creations. But it made me think… Did he collect them by getting them in a peaceful fashion? Or does he collect them as victory tokens? But as I started to doubt Kaunis my mind clouded again. And those thoughts quickly disappeared as they appeared.

I walked into the large arched hallway and looked around at each of the stone doors. I notice like in the entrance hall the black draconium veins crawl up to this level. And me standing in complete silence, I can hear subtle noises coming from it. But I could not properly describe the noises… Is it talking? Or is it just the power flowing through it. I had no idea… I walked into the room next Kaunis and it was nothing like the stables in the other tower. It looked similar to Kaunis room but it had no personal belongings with very little artwork. I looked at this wooden slab with something soft on top of it. I have never felt anything like it… It was so soft… I lied my body onto it and before I knew it I fell asleep.

Kaunis wakes me up next morning by singing a gentle song… You would think that the song will lull me to sleep. However, this one woke me up. Feeling like I'm being dragged by mag energy as I walked over him in the next room.

"Morning Beau." As he sits on his soft-coated wooden block. Looking prideful as ever.

"Morning Kaunis." I said cheerfully.

"I believe it is time to discuss how life works around here…"

"How life works?" I can imagine how different life is here. I have never lived in a city before. The smells, the environment, the dragons, living with humans… I have seen enough of them since yesterday to last my lifetime. I have spent most of my life making them afraid of my kind. I even killed humans when needed when we're searching for recruits for the separatists. Will I adjust to this? I will not know… To be honest I never wanted this… I want to be away from here. But as I was thinking about escape. My mind got clouded again. My emotions felt all cheery again. Forgetting what I was thinking about.

"That dragon you saw last night Beau, was Nagiara my sister. Closest associate to the Shadow Emperor my father. Be very aware of her… That is all I will say about her."

"You're father?" This makes no sense to me… I heard the Black Emperor is a human. How is a dragon a pup of a human? It's impossible. And by looking at them last night I notice they are not connected by blood.

Kaunis looks at me as he brushes off my question. "You cannot attack humans as you please here. I like to attack them as the next dragon. I am a general so I can keep it discreet. However many of the humans here know how to fight back and they are smart. If you make a wrong move they will have your head and they will do it publically."

"Alright then…" I detested.

"Next my father, the Emperor the word is the law. What he says goes… If he aspires me to kill you. I will do it no question. Our nation is powerful again because of him. He is our strength."

"Yes, Kaunis." I nodded. I have never been beneath a human before. This is so embarrassing…

"So Beau since we are together now that you have settled. I would like to ask you a few questions."

"A few questions?" I looked at him strangely. What questions would he ask me?

"Tell me about your family." His soothing voice went through me once more. I couldn't help but marvel him.

"My father is the leader of the dragon separatists and mother is well my mother… My brother is Ironclad and I have a sister Kaddana. There really isn't anything special around my family apart from that…"

Kaunis's bonemark gleamed once more as his power streamed into me again.

"Do you know about your family history?" As Kaunis looked at me in excitement.

"No…" I answered and his power ceased once more. Which is true I know nothing about my family history apart from my direct family. Kaunis looks at me in complete disappointment.

"What a terrible shame… Maybe it's time that I did tell you. Like your brother before you… To know the truth about everything. That your own flesh and blood tried to hide. But even more difficult to hide when your family tree still lurks around."

I looked at Kaunis in fascination. Will he be telling the truth I don't know? But there must be a reason as to why he is fascinated by me and my brother… Or yet be even more interested in my father.

"I can presume you don't know much about history?"

I only knew about the separatist history. We had no Empire allegiances that we knew of… Most of our followers are from different countries… But to us, there is no countries only unity. One of fathers' followers Varmek killed the human Gold Emperor and his oldest son in a planned explosion that killed himself in the process. And Marigold the Empress's personal dragon. Who was a secret follower of ours, to even our own surprise. We didn't know she was out allie until she poisoned her Empress. But was later executed by the new appointed Emperor. Father tells the tale with complete happiness as he says he is the one who planned it all. Yet in a way, I don't believe him… Father was never a planner… He always fought first and asked questions later. I recounted this to Kaunis and he laughs.

I did not expect this kind of reaction from him. I looked at him as he laughed. But as he finally stops he then looks at me again with his glowing bonemark.

"Yes, the dragon separatists did help out during that time. But they were not as large as what your father tells you. Their main crimes were rejecting their human owners and attacking them. Herds destroying villages and being an all-around nuisance. Some countries were hit harder than others. The Green Empire for example. But attacks that made a real difference was because of my father. Who actually has power and ambition that can't be matched to no one else. My father, his followers with my brothers and sisters have a grand plan. Your father never did… Hence why we are living luxury and your father and his remaining loyal friends are living the life of exile."

I sighed as my mind went into a spiral. Has father only been hyping us all up for a doomed cause?

"But going back to my question about history… Have you ever heard of Queen Estrela the star of the Eastern desert?"

"Who?" I have no idea… But him talking about this. Makes me quickly realise how little of the world I knew… But as to my fathers' wish, he wanted us to remain ignorant of it. I still wish I was ignorant of it…

"Well, that answers my question… How unfortunate but I should not be surprised… The victor of the war of the ten golden stars. A war that lasted for three years and the cause of endangerment of a breed. Estrela the cruel as humans nicknamed her… I say she was rather just. She tried to re-appoint the torture clause. I have a painting of her in this very room." Kaunis uses his long tail to point at a large painting of a four-legged black and gold dragon lying on a red and cold seat. I am surprised that he is allowed to keep such a painting here. After all, doesn't this place hate anything gold? I quickly notice that she was wearing a large necklace with rings on each claw. Bright yellow eyes with a long face elongated with a large chin. I see a five-pointed star bonemark on her which is clear as day to see… As I looked I see Kaunis looking at me and looking up to the picture. I cannot see as to where he is going on with this…

"But sadly her reign as Dragon Empress was a short one… The humans felt she had way too much power. So they murdered her. But to whom murdered her is a complete mystery… Some theories say it was the child princess, some others say it was the Mordeca hired by the senate of twelve. Maybe even some random human who just wanted to kill her. There was no doubt that it was a human because a gold draconium blade was found the next morning with her throat slit… A human killed her and no one claimed that they killed her… Her murderer is a mystery to this day."

The way he spoke about her he really did idolize her… There was a sadness to his voice when speaking of her. He then continued on with his history lesson.

"Estrela had surviving pups. And they fled Dragon-City shortly after her murder. But before the fleeing, they pledged that the humans will regret what they did… They will avenge their rightful queen and their mother. And guess where they fled?"

"To here I guess?"

"Indeed… They lived here in Inclementia where they wanted to undergo a draconium change. A feat that can only be done by golden dragons… However draconium in the bones and blood can never fully change… Mutations take hundreds to thousands of years to form in the family bloodline when they live in a different environment. Gold dragons can change the colours of their appearance. The humans experimented on us for this… And it worked… As for Estrelas' pups, this only happened four hundred years ago. It is not too long in the grand scheme of things…"

I looked at him feeling bored… No wonder why Father never wanted us to learn this stuff… But as I looked at the painting more. I notice some similarities between me and the painting. I have seen my reflection in still ponds and puddles. Yet seeing the form of this dragon is awfully familiar.

"Then one day they left here due to different circumstances... Presumed forgotten about Estrelas' royal bloodline. But after much research and many mistakes. I believe her descendants have been in this country the entire time… Even right under our noses."

He then looks at me with great earnest. I admit the way he looked it was intimidating even for such a beautiful creature.

"Then Ironclad came to me and we tested his blood. Your family are her descendants."

I looked at him in shock. I have royal blood? Not only that GOLD royal blood!? This revelation not only did it shock me. I also started to feel terrified. The Black Draconium Empire made sure that all gold dragons went extinct. It was a complete genocide. But my brother was here and lived? Why?

Kaunis bonemark glowed once again and I felt at peace. Even though I started to feel nauseous and tired again. Kaunis noticed this and stopped. His bonemark stopped glowing entirely the first time I've seen it not glow since yesterday. We sat staring the painting for long silence when I hear my belly rumble. I haven't much at all in the past few weeks. I have never realised how hungry I have felt. I weas supposed to eat last night but I fell asleep immediately once hitting the bed. Kaunis guided me to his trough where it was full of food. Even though I can't describe what it is… But it awfully similar to the slop I had on the train. But I was so hungry I ate it anyway.

When I finally had my fill I looked at Kaunis to know what is going to happen next. Kaunis roars and I see two hooded humans walking into his room. I stared them intently. One had a large bag full of items and others carried a small chest. Kaunis then reignited his bonemark and forcefully used his powers on me. I froze I couldn't move. A female human whose face is concealed with her hood grabbed my blistered paw. And stabbed a needle underneath it. Even though I wanted to struggle I couldn't do it… What is wrong with me what am I doing? I had an opportunity to snap out of this weird mind trick. But Kaunis is not letting me go so easy… Yesterday when we first met when we got off the train. It was so much weaker. But yesterday and today… I asked him if he was influencing me. He told me no… I am such a fool. He has been manipulating me the whole time. I completely underestimated him.

"What's the matter, Beau? They are only taking a little bit of your blood. Nothing more. I have told you before and I will tell you again you have nothing to fear." As his bonemark hums at me like a gentle song. I relaxed once more as the needle pierces into me and my blood leaks into it.

His bonemark singing its beautiful song… I almost fell asleep.

"Your brother Beau failed because he did not enough gold draconium in his blood and bones. He looks like your father but has inherited your mothers' pure black draconium blood. But I need your fathers' veins, I need his blood."

The other human brings out a small grey block and presses buttons on it. It started to glow and make a small noise. The two humans remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. But when the one who is taking my blood looked up into my eyes I noticed that she had a mouth brace on. No wonder why they couldn't speak… Even though I hated humans I could not avoid the pain in her eyes. They were such full of sorrow…

After the human takes my blood they placed the needle inside the block. And the little object made noises and clicks. I had no idea what is happening. But I struggled to stay awake due to Kaunis influence. We waited a few more minutes when a ping noise can be heard.

The human who held the machine placed it in front of Kaunis who is reading it. Then a large creepy smile can be seen on his face. But I struggled so hard to stay awake.

"Beau… Today is our lucky day!"

And like that, I blackout.


	27. Aaron: Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Aaron: Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The past few days after coming to Mille Voix. Gave me culture shock… But it was beautiful. It has been a very long time since I have seen such a rainstorm. So all of the gardens in the city and forests outside the city are the brightest green they can be. Dominus Sahara has had problems with very little rain in the past few years. Much of the water is processed from the underground water system. Regardless though it is nice to see greenery again. And I am still getting used to eating solid food even after all these weeks. Even harder since much of the food here is very heavy and sits in my gut. Apparently butter is very much a fashion food at the moment. Even though I don't really know what that means. Since when is food fashionable? You just eat it.

My master and I have spent most of the time at Constant's mansion. So I have only met the servants here who say they love working for Constant. But I do hear that nobles outside of these mansion gates can be very judgmental people who endorse their slaves like accessories. And I have seen it Dominus Sahara… They can be the vainest people you can come across. I overhear in conversations with Constant and my master. And obviously their vanity is even worse in their home country. The way they talk they can't stand anything else here.

Since Constant said a week to prepare for the Macdan trip. He has been planning food supplies and allocating his personal guards and dragons. I started training every day to make sure my skills and strength are intact. It has been a few weeks since I've used combat skills. So today I am quickly practising with Constants hired guard with Master Mali and him watching me.

The guard lifts up his daggers and he lunges at me. He uses his fast agility and tries to stab me in the back. He is a master of extreme close combat. So in my best effort, I have to try and be as good as or better than him in speed. I dodge his advances multiple times. I won't lie he is very good half the time I'm using my sword as a kind of shield against his quick attacks. I am fighting with my greatsword so I have to be careful with my swings. As we fought I quickly notice his patterns he performs the same movements all the time and that I notice this is his weakness. In short notice I change my footing instead and as he tries to swing to my right. I grab my sword and swing it towards him. He immediately dodged as he tries to go at me again. However this time I calculated his next step and I managed hit my great sword against his dagger. He let go of his first dagger which went flying. As he turned to retrieve it I blocked him as I ran around him using my sword since it's huge. He tries to attack me again with his one dagger. But it was too late I managed to finally wrestle him down with me aiming my sword to his neck.

"I yield" He finally says and I hear clapping from the people behind me. Master Mali being ever-cheerful with Constant clapping along with him.

"You did well Matisse. You were very close many times during that match." He pats him on the back and gives him a drink.

"Ah! Zank you Zer! Not every day you get to go against an Iqosha zoldier. It makez for a nize change of pace"

I walk to Master Mati and bow to him.

"You can stop bowing… But you didn't show off your strength boy. Why didn't you use it? Could have won the fight much earlier."

"I didn't want to hurt him, master. We were only duelling…" Which is true… I try to refrain from using my unnatural abilities as much as I can when they are not needed. The last thing I wanted was to severely hurt someone. We are trained to fight and when our adrenaline gets pumping we use all the strengths we have to oppose our rivals. Also, I mainly like using my strength against dragons.

Master Mali hands me a cup and I take a sip. It is the weirdest drink I have ever had. I never had anything like it…

"Master… What drink is this?"

"Lemonade. It is a refreshing drink consisted of lemons, honey, water and sugar. You like it?"

"It's really good." And like that, I drink the whole cup of it. He smiles at me in delight. He then asks me to freshen up and prepare for dinner. Constant and Matisse are already making their way to the mansion. I notice that it is starting to rain again. So master Mali and I quickly follow them. As we reach back to his mansion master then asks me to freshen up and be ready for afternoon tea.

I quickly abide by his request and go into the bathroom and prepare my bath. I pull a large special lever that connects to a special water source. I collect wood that is specially stored next to the bathroom and place them in the heater. The heater is connected to bath and you can easily control how hot you want it. It is very unique… To me having a hot bath is such a luxury. In the stadium, we have an old small bucket as we used the special well to get the water to wash ourselves with. And even then it was only once a week or when we have visitors who want to hire or purchase us.

I sit in the bath as I relax in the warm water. It is such a delight. But as I sat in the bath I begin to think about Iolene. I need to gain the courage to ask my master… I need to go see her. She must still be in the old temple she felt trapped in… Visit Aquarius City. I have never been there before. But I have always wondered what it is like…

After the nice bath we had a wonderful dinner spread of different kinds of fruits, loaves of bread and a whole selection of different kinds of butters. I will not lie the slices of bread were so crispy and delicious many of them tasted different other than what I'm used to. Which is normally stale bread. After the quick dinner, I farewelled my master before bed who is in a large master bedroom next to mine which is the servant bedroom. I lied down staring up at the roof and I slowly closed my eyes.

"Now bastard! The royal family is coming here tomorrow! You are to stay in the kennel when they arrive. Do not try to speak or get near anyone in the royal family! As usual keep out of sight. You are here because you are the bastard child of your father. Make one move and you will regret it! You remember when your father sentenced you to be whipped after you for showing up your older half-brother. You know how much Lord Caspian hates you!"

"Yes sir…" I can easily remember the stinging sensation of the pain inflicted by the whip on my back. And like that the old kennel master leaves. Good thing I barely see that old fart! I turn around and look at the hound who is sitting behind me in her large cage. Sweet apple my favourite dog. Who is large carrying puppies. She had scaled skin and had the usual body of a drag hound. They were special hounds not your normal furry dogs. They are the bravest and most dangerous breed. Incredibly loyal… Command them and they will rip dragons to shred.

"Hello girl! I got some good meat for ya!" I hand over raw pig meat that cooks usually give that are not needed. I hand every single dog their good meat for the day. So they are all happy and eating. As I saw them eating I felt hungry myself for I only had a piece of bread for dinner. Usually, the castle cooks sneak me some extra dinner when they can. But since they are preparing for a large royal banquet they didn't want to give out food and barely had time to talk to me.

Once all the dogs were fed and happy I walked into Sweet Apples cage and sleep with her for the night. I know that the kennel and dragon master wouldn't be around. He is a close friend of my father so he will be helping to prepare for the royals.

As I slept I heard Sweet Apple whimpering in the night. She was in so much pain… I didn't realise what was fully happening. As I have never seen a birth before. But it was a scary experience… It only made me wonder how human women do it. It was so gross and messy! But after all the fuss during the night Sweet Apple gave birth to three puppies. I haven't been so excited in such a long time! Sweet Apple even let me pet her puppies. I named the three Roll, Nugget and Sneezy. It took a long time sleep again but I couldn't handle the cuteness of the puppies. They were so snuggly and making cute noises.

The sun rose once more and I hear a huge hustle bustle around the castle. All of the people here in Watersgate are preparing for the arrivals. Cleaning and making everything spotless. The castle dragons being groomed with all the guards polishing their armour. I was lucky to have porridge today so I made sure all of the dog cages are full of new hay and washed the floors before the visit. I highly doubt a royal will visit the kennel but it's better to be safe than sorry. I don't even want to think of the punishment if it wasn't cleaned and they walked around here.

Before I knew it I hear the trumpets sound. They are arriving! I remained inside the kennel however I try to look out the window. Trying to keep discreet. I can just barely see the procession. My curiosity gets the better of me and I run behind the kennel. I climbed onto an old wooden cart that is slowly rotting due to the weather. It has empty barrels so with them I managed to climb onto the roof, lying flat I can see the ceremony much better now.

I see flags with the light-blue wave sigil with regal dragons trotting into the courtyard before the castle. I felt so much excitement they were knights! Wearing special draconium armour that is apparently magic. Only given to those who deserve it! To think there was a time when I dreamed of becoming a knight. But only those from noble families with perfect status can become one. I looked at complete envy at their shiny armour. Light blue with special patterns with a helmet that is in the shape of a wave. Each of their armour had unique details such as different shaped gauntlets and boots.

As I admired them I see two large carriages enter the courtyard. They were huge and as they stopped everyone bowed including the dragons. I can just hear a booming voice of a man shouting. But I struggled to hear him clearly. A man with blue hair that looks greying walks out. It must be the king. As he looked around I see his golden crown glimmering from the sun. And behind him comes out his queen like him her hair is greying but looked very happy to be here. They wore matching robes which made them stand out from everyone else. And like the king, she also had a golden crown on her head.

Soon after a very tall woman left the carriage. Her hair tied up in a bun with her small crown that looked like a miniature copy of the king. She must be the heir, who is named the grand princess. And soon after she was joined by other members of the family. A young man with another man who had tattoos and a Mohawk haircut. Then a bald woman with tattoos appeared alongside them. I notice two kids that seem to be around my age. Walk-in front of the very tall princess. I notice the king open his arms and I notice everyone standing up again. Then soon after the king and his family leave the courtyard and enter the small castle of Watersgate.

I climb down as everyone quickly goes back around their business. I sat down inside the kennel once again dreaming of a knighthood. It was until nightfall when I can hear loud noises and music. The whole castle is lit up. The party even extended to the courtyard. It was going to be an impossible feat to sleep. The hounds are so well trained they remained quiet. So I didn't have to worry about them. But I stared out the window and since the courtyard isn't fully packed, it was so much easier to see what was happening. People and dragons dancing around while having fun. It really did look like fun… I wanted to join them.

Then I had an idea. It was dangerous… Extremely dangerous… But I wanted to sneak into that party. To at least… Get a look and have some food. I had no dinner because I was not allowed to be near the castle… But was it really worth the risk? I get the tingling feeling from my back reminding me of my last punishment. I am tattooed a bastard but they would have to check my shoulder (placed there so they cannot cut it out). As a small tattoo of a B sits there as required for all bastards in this world. But not only does that haunt me… I look exactly like my father… Only scrawnier and thinner. I have his tanned skin, black hair and striking blue eyes. To only add more pain to his wife I look like my father more than what I do my half-brothers. With them being fairer skinned, with dark green eyes and brown hair like hers.

But hearing everything happening over there I really wanted to see it. I decided to go and sneak into the party. I walk out of the kennel and I look at my advantage points. This is going to be so much harder than I thought. I can't sneak through the front door… I can't sneak through the kitchens… Too many dragons at their stable entrance…. Cannot sneak through the backway… I looked to see if I can climb the windows. But the smooth castle walls make that impossible. The idea quickly started to fade from my mind. There was no way….

I walk back into the kennels where I see a young girl staring at the dogs. I had a mini heart attack and snuck behind her. I didn't even notice her come in. She was being so cheery to Sweet Apple and her puppies. I hide behind a kennel wall on the other side. I looked at her I don't remember her being at the royal ceremony. But what she is wearing is different from everyone else here.

"Aw! You are all so cute! You must be a proud mummy!" She sweetly says and silly like that she tried to put her hand into the cage. I my eyes went wide open. As I notice Sweet Apple was not acting so sweet.

"STOP!"

I reached to pull her arm out of the cage. She immediately turned to me in anger.

"Hey! Don't touch me!"

"You want Sweet Apple touching your hand with her teeth!? She will bite your arm off!" And I forcefully pushed her hand away.

"I've read that they are friendly!" She shouts at me in retaliation.

"Um! Not these ones! They are trained to attack dragons and PEOPLE! Even I had to learn the hard way!" I show her the bite on my leg I received from Rascal when I first came here. Many of them were vicious, it took them quite a few months to get used to me. My father commanded me to remain at the kennels. Probably hoping they would succeed in ripping me apart. I wouldn't put it past him… To think I was hoping he would be kind to me… I was such an idiot but he is all I have.

She looked at my leg as if I was an infected monster. The way she was looking at me I felt the same way about her. I could tell she's a petite, privileged priss. I notice she is wearing a simple blue dress with long sleeves and a white shoal covering her hair. She must be one of the members of the royal family. And like that I just realised… I TOUCHED AND SPOKE TO A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY! My heart skipped many beats. She is so going to tell them about me and my life will be over… At the age of eleven.

"You're weird…" She says to me in a spiteful tone. I must have been standing there quiet for a while as she remains annoyed at me. However, she quickly turns around and looks at the puppies.

"Well, you're stupid…" I whispered. As I really started to dig my own hole. I've already done the mistake might as well go for the ride before the inevitable.

"Excuse me! I heard that!" She turned around and faced close to me. Looking directly into my eyes. I looked directly into her eyes. They weren't normal… Something about them as she looked at me… The colour is like molten gold with a light gold rim around the iris. They are unique and beautiful eyes.

"Of course you heard it! A thank you would be nice!" I folded my arms as we both had a staredown that I could have sworn lasted many minutes. But eventually, the stare down had to end. It's obvious that she isn't going to thank me for being an idiot.

"Maybe you should just leave! Go back to the fancy-ass party!" She shouldn't even bloody be here. She should be in the castle where the privileged snobs are. I can tell she fits right in! "Or do I have to get someone's attention to drag you away!" I know very well this is an empty threat. But I want her to go away… Now I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and be alone.

She looks down at her feet and plays with her hands. Her demeanour has changed. Her anger has suddenly turned into a kind of fear. "I… Can't go to the party… Too many people and strangers around. They didn't realise they were going to host a massive party with many out of country guests." She softly says. She looks almost she's about to cry. "Please don't tell anyone… I beg of you… This is the only time I get to be away from my home."

I look at her in complete relief… I was hoping not to beg her to tell anyone. She must be a bastard like me. This sort of thing usually happens to kids like us.

"Um… Well if it makes you feel any better… I can't go to the party either…" I rub the back of my neck in nervousness. Usually anything like this makes people immediately think of my bastard status. It's very obvious since all the workers except for me are inside the castle working, having fun and enjoying the royals.

"Why can't you go to the party?" She asked.

"None of your business." I quickly said in a snarky fashion.

"Oh…" She says as if she was in defeat.

There was silence between us once more. We haven't even told our names yet. With the way she's acting, she's like the rest of any noble I've met. Stupid and rude. Yelling at me, because of her own stupid actions and now wondering every little bit of business about me.

She then turns around and faces Sweet Apple once more with her puppies. She was licking her litter and is at ease. I sighed quickly realizing the girl is not going to leave anytime soon and I sit next to her. This time she did not stick her hand near the cage.

"Her name is Sweet Apple. Her puppies are named Roll, Sneezy and Nugget. Well until they are re-homed. Kennel master said when they're older they will be given to Lord Caspians' children." Even though I am one of his children… I know for a fact I will never own one of them. My older half-brothers Alberto who is fourteen and Hugo who is twelve will get them.

"Those are very cute names… Very fitting. Roll is very chubby! Nugget a nice pretty yellow and white. And sneezy has a big nose." She then looks at me smiling in small delight. And in response, I smiled at her back. It actually felt nice… I haven't felt anything like this since before mother died a few months ago. I rarely get to speak to anyone normally. We both sat there for a while as we stared at the puppies.

"I was stupid…" She finally admitted.

"Yes you were! See I can see you're not letting your hand near the cage." I happily mention to her.

She blushes in embarrassment I had no idea how a blushing noble can make someone feel so good. But I decided to make it easier on her and I just be happy that she admitted she did something stupid.

"I'm Sabrael." No way was I going to give my real name… Once my real name is said she will never talk to me again… I am sure she must have met my brothers. They will say nasty things about me… They are a huge reason as to why I don't have any friends.

"I'm Iolene… Iolene Summers."

And so with that, my bastard suspicions about her are confirmed. Summers, Winters, Autumn and Springs. Names of bastards of noble birth who are accepted. If my father accepted me I would be Aaron Springs. Since I was born in spring. But since I am an unwanted bastard I have no name title. I was not allowed to use my mothers…

"So… Sabrael. You're named after a famous knight. I take it you're the kennel hand?" She says shyly. I turn away from the puppies facing her.

"How did you guess?" I say in anger. It's really a no brainer… Is she going to mock me like the rest?

"Why are you being so rude? I admitted I was stupid. Isn't that enough? Or are you just a bully!?" She says in annoyance. She folds her arms and faces me in turn.

Me a bully? She started this! Then she asks me basic questions that are obvious! I hear enough from everyone around me that I'm a stupid little kennel bastard. But yet I cannot talk back to them… Talk to people I get punished. Even when I try to talk to the guardian priest who always says he is welcome to talk to people. I can't talk to him. If I touch people I get punished, if I'm in the palace that is not the kitchens I get punished. My older brother Hugo with a few of his noble friends chased me down, making sure that I know my place. I am not to be in the presence of anyone unless they want to talk to me. I am my father's shame… So I live a shameful life. But it's the only life I have now after my mothers' passing a few months ago… I looked down as I feel so angry… But I don't know what to do with the anger… But with this, I was being angry at the wrong person. She has been the first person who probably doesn't know and is actually talking to me like a normal person. I shouldn't even be talking to her now…

"Okay, I didn't mean to get that mad. I'm sorry!"

"You have problems. Maybe if you're nicer you can make a friend!" She says to me. Oh I do have problems… I have many of them. As for friends? Who would want to be friends with me? Most are rooted into the fact that the world has a problem with me. And the people around here will never make me forget it…

"Just… Go away… I want to sleep for the night. Let the dogs rest." For a moment I was excited to hopefully see the party. But now I just want to hide in a hole and never come out.

"You sleep here?"

"Of course I do, you see I'm a kennel hand as you pointed out? What did you expect? Some wonderful place of noble beauty for kennel hands?"

"Um… Not really. Just something I guess… Your family? Or guardian? I've never met a kennel hand before."

Seriously? This girl is with the royal family? She has never met a kennel hand before? Is she from another world? She gets weirder by the second.

"You have never met a kennel hand before? Like ever? Where do you come from?"

"I'm from the priesthood."

This does not explain much there are many priests who walk around talk to people. They are not stupid… They know about the world more than most. Well as far as I know with our resident priest.

"You see I wasn't even supposed to leave my room. My cousin Murray snuck me out, I have always dreamed of seeing the world. But the Black, Green and Orange ambassadors came here by surprise. They didn't want me to be free until they were gone. I know it's a huge risk but I really wanted to see…" She continued to play with her hands.

As we stared at each other for another long pause. I have no idea what to do… If she wasn't allowed to leave her room she should have stayed there. Like I could talk though… I was planning to sneak out myself. We both want to be rule breakers. Even though she technically already has…

I sigh as Iolene walks through the kennel looking at the other dogs. The kennel is rather small so there isn't really much to look at. There are only ten cages with fifteen dogs. I decided to introduce her to each one of the dogs. She was very excited about that. However, the night is getting on… And with a sudden realization, she had to leave. Problem is… Is that there is still many people around.

"How did you escape?"

"Sneaking out of my room when my guard went to get a drink. I was lucky to find the find kitchens. I snuck under those trolleys that carry the large food platters. They had a cloth over them so I couldn't be seen. Went on a little adventure around the party. Seeing through a little opening of the cloth. The party is huge they delivered food to every point of the castle! For a small castle it has many rooms! People and dragons talking and dancing. Eventually, they took it outside when the servant left it… There were people eating food from the table. They were busy stuffing their mouths so I managed to sneak out without noticing. I looked around and heard hounds. So I went to look."

The food carts… Why did I not think of that? But then I am a bit taller than her. She could easily squeeze into them. I try to look at her that she has not impressed me. But the obvious flaw in her plan, she would have to get back inside the castle. She clearly did not think it this through. I sighed once more as I think of what to do… There isn't really much I can do. I am where I'm supposed to be… She is the one making restless and stupid decisions.

I look at her as she begins to panic about her situation. She then looks outside the door. The party is still going.

"Ugh! Come on! Let's get you back" I grab her hand and drag her out of her kennel. As we walked through the courtyard every few steps we behind barrels and carriages. I led her to a nearby entrance where the dragon stables are. I notice that many of the dragons are beginning to go to sleep. However, Iolene quickly grabs my arm and tells me we can't go in. Some of royal guard dragons are still there awake. I see these beautiful light blue dolphin looking dragons talking to black draconium dragons like how people would. I have never seen such dragons before… Long, thin as sticks. But yet have large rectangular heads. Their black and purple scales that glowed. Large eye-shaped marking on their foreheads that glowed. As I looked at them trying to think of something I see a rope hanging from one of the dragon stalls. It looked really long, this could be useful for me.

"Stay here." As I pushed her behind an old dragon trough just outside of the stable.

"What are you-"

I didn't hear the rest of her sentence as I was already in the stable sneaking to get the rope. The dragons were so preoccupied in their conversation sneaking was easier than I thought it would. I grabbed the rope of the hook and managed to wrap it around me. It's much heavier than I thought. Thinking I got away with it I accidentally tripped over near the door hitting multiple dragon gears that are sitting on wooden stools fell over making a loud CRASH. I took a loud breath in and just jump dived into my right. I hoped they did not see me! Oh please, magna draconis make sure none of the dragons saw me! I hid behind the trough with Iolene. But as she looked at me in bewilderment I heard dragon footsteps and I push Iolene under the trough. As for me I hid behind a pile of barrels trying to meld myself into the back wall. One of the dragons is looking and sniffing the air. It was a black draconium dragon. I hope for Iolenes sake she does not move a MUSCLE! I can barely see the dragon through the small holes. But as I tried to focus my breathing I hear the dragon roar. My heart stopped! We have been caught! A tear fell out of my eye. WHY DID I DECIDE TO HELP THE GIRL? But I hear nothing more I was terrified. When I hear.

"It's okay the dragon has walked back into the stable."

I breathe a large sigh of relief. We weren't caught… I smile at her trying to show I wasn't scared. I notice that she looked incredibly pale. She is frightened herself. I bet she is kicking herself for doing this…

I see anger in her voice as she tried to whisper yell. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WE WERE SO CLOSE TO BEING CAUGHT!"

"Because unlike you! I have to make a plan to get out myself! You see I try to think things through!"

She blushes and huffs at me. I chuckle to relieve the tension. She really does not like me… I just hope that she knows what I risking to help her out.

I then quickly sneak her over to another entrance which is the kitchens. The cooks are now cleaning up and is preparing food for tomorrow's royal breakfast. It was too risky. I would ask the cooks to see if they would let us in. But Lord Caspian made it very clear for his workers, not to let me in the castle apart from the kitchen to eat. I had a quick look at Iolene and notice she is very worried… Even scared. We did a tour around the front of castle. For the castle is connected to a large wall that divides the town. If we tried climbing the wall we fall into the river and drown. We looked around near the dragon stables once more when there is an open window.

I look at her encouragingly and she shows a nervous smile. I quickly look into the room I quickly realizes that it's my kennel masters room. It looks like he has had a long night as he is passed out on his bed with alcohol spilt all over the floor. I grab Iolenes waist and lifted her up so she could reach the windowsill since she is too short to reach. She managed to climb inside the room. I had a quick look around the surroundings making sure no one saw us and jump inside soon after her. We were in the kennel masters room, I had to tiptoe as Iolene opened the door ajar to peek outside. Holding in everything I had to not show fear and cry. This is the very man who whips me on my fathers' command. In reality I am deathly terrified of him… Oh don't cry and freak out… If he awakes he will snap my limbs for sure… Be brave… I was going to sneak to the party earlier. Bring up my bravery from earlier in the night.

"Coast is clear" She sneaks out and I follow suit. Even though I have no idea where I'm going. I don't have to follow her anymore. But I had that feeling to make sure she gets to her room okay without harm. I don't like abandoning people, I don't like it when people did it to me. My breathing started go faster and I began to sweat profusely. I should not be here. I should not be here. I SHOULD NOT BE HERE. I immediately felt like I was going to piss my pants.

We used the servant staircase as it is clear. We were walking through hallways which are clear. But remained scared and aware. The noise from downstairs is still loud which made sneaking a bit easier. Most people must be either still be downstairs at the party or settling into their rooms to sleep. We reached the third floor of the castle. When we walked into a hallway we see a man just standing there!

My heartfelt like it was going to heave itself out my chest with Iolene gasping in complete fear trying not to scream. But as we looked it was a knight statue… Iolene laughs in relief as I notice she was hugging me. I tap her hand and she quickly let's go of me blushing.

We walked to the right. It felt like a never-ending place of hallways. Does it actually end? Iolene had to try and remember which way she took. I don't blame a bit of her confusion many of the hallways look eerily the same. The way she found is the paintings as they were the only items that different each hallway. There is a detailed dragon tapestry in front of her door she mentioned. We had a few close calls with servants carrying ruined bedding. Presumably from drunk adults making a mess.

We turned a corner as Iolene was about to walk into view of a drunk nobleman trying to find his own room. I drag her quickly out of sight and held her close to me. She was going to be mad at me when she realised herself what she was about to in front of. It was the ambassador from the Green Empire. Large and burly man. He can punch a dragon and that would kill them. I have never seen such huge muscles. He was yelling and waving as he was swaying everywhere. Iolene and I waited patiently until I see a young servant man in green attire come for his master.

"Please Ambassador Blasius! Your room is not this part of the castle! It's in the west wing!"

And all of sudden the large man cries in hysterics. Crying out that he is lost like a baby. Iolene and I couldn't help but chuckle. Trying to hold our laughter. Eventually, they both leave the hall leaving in the opposite direction. With the servant kindly rubbing his back and consoling him.

We followed them but as they turned left we turned right. A small servant woman hurried across full of sheets she must have been blind because she didn't notice us. We hid behind a small statue and without realizing it I was hugging her we crouched behind it. As I noticed I pushed her away gently. This time I bet I am the blushing one… I haven't had any human interaction like that since mother. Iolene, however, didn't even seem to register it she is more concentrating the area around her. Which is not a bad thing, saved us.

We finally reached the hall where her door is the guard is still there. My heart sinks. I forgot there was a guard… But he looked bored shitless and annoyed I can hear him grunting. I don't blame him there is a huge party downstairs and he is doing guard duty… We are stuck… The guard thinks Iolene is in her bed asleep. We looked around when Iolene opens up a nearby window. She looks down and there is a ledge that we could shuffle on. I looked at her in surprise, I looked down the ledge and it is quite a fall. Not to kill you but certainly, cause massive harm. Iolene points to her window. I decided to go first I am facing towards the open sky with my back against the wall.

Don't look down, don't look down, and don't look down. I close my eyes and breathed in.

"Sabrael, don't close your eyes," Iolene whispered next to me. I quickly opened them I notice she has also climbed out. Her back towards the wall. The sky looked beautiful and I can see beyond the town. All the little lights surrounding this whole fort. The forest beyond it. I had to stop admiring the scenery and start shuffling on the ledge to get into Iolenes room. Thank goodness it wasn't too far. And we finally made it to her room, the window was ajar so we could easily climb in.

We both climb onto her bed which lies underneath the window. We both breathe a large sigh of relief. It was quiet for a few moments. I notice as I looked down pillows were made to look like she was sleeping in it.

"Thank you Sabrael… Thank you for the hound. Thank you for not leaving me…" As she rubs her eyes. She couldn't contain it anymore. "I was so stupid! I never should have left the temple. Because the first thing I do when I leave is that I break the rules! Priests don't break rules. I should have told Murray I wanted to stay. But…"

As she tried to stop sobbing. I felt the exact same. I would have done the same thing if I didn't come across her. Although there is a difference I always check my limits. She never has broken rules before and it is scary. It seems like she is very sheltered inside this temple that she lives in.

"You just wanted to see what life is like. I have no idea what a temple life is like. But I know how it feels… I'm trapped by… The judgment of others. I like you wanted to go to the party. I have never seen anything like that before either."

She smiles softly at me. "So you were planning to do it yourself?"

"Yes, I was… But I was thinking of how to do it all the way through not go in it blindly and hope for the best. I just wanted to see how the other side has it. "

Iolene grabs my hand and I look up at her again. Her eyes are teary but the gold in them are glowing. Just what is she? I smile back at her and she smiles.

"How long are you here for?" I whispered eagerly.

"A few weeks I think. The King is checking the golden gate. To make sure it's still functioning as it should. Apparently he doesn't come down here often. Every few years. Many people love him for this. I have read stories about negligent leaders and he isn't one of them."

As we tried to talk to each other we both hear shuffling at the door. I hide under the bed while she moves her pillow set as it should be. Pretending to be asleep. It silence downstairs now the party must have officially ended. I hear whispering, it's muffled but I can just hear it.

"We shouldn't have taken her with us. It's too dangerous. She could have been exposed and everything would have been ruined."

"Father we didn't expect those ambassadors to be here… As they have said they will leave in a few days. It should be much easier when they're gone. Iolene is only eight. You expect her to live her life forever in that old, mouldy temple. It's not fair on her, let her live life a little."

The door opens and I see the king and one of his sons peering through it. They then shut the door as quietly as they can and leave. I presume the guard is still there as I can still see the shadow creeping underneath the door. I get up and meet Iolene on the bed. She is so drowsy, even though she was faking it. She certainly is on the way to actual sleep. It's time for me to go.

I pull the rope off my shoulder and start unwrapping it. Iolene looks at me in curiosity. I pass her the rope end.

"Tie this up to the bedpost. The bed is thick and heavy and hopefully, it won't pull on my weight. Just make sure it's tied uptight."

Iolene ties the end on the post and makes so many knots in it I actually laughed. It's just a huge mountain of rope knot. I check the surrounding area to make sure no one is going to see me. I grab the rest of the rope and throw it out.

"You're going to climb down?"

"Uh… Yer. My master will be meeting me in the morning as usual. If he sees I'm not there. I'm dead meat…"

"Be careful Sabrael!" She whispered. I keep on forgetting that I lied about my name. "Sabrael."

"Yer?" I look up at her as I begin to slowly climb down. Trying my best not to slide down.

"Do you… Want to meet up again?"

My heart leapt many beats. I have never had anyone ask me that before. And without I hesitation I nodded yes. I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot doing it. "Yer. I would actually really like that… I'm always at the kennels. Just be very careful though. I can't be seen talking to people like you okay…" She gave me a weird look but nods in agreement. I climbed down, however I slipped causing bad rope burn marks on my hands. It stung. I would need to get some water on it. I look up again and I see she is looking at me from the window. I signal her to let the rope loose and drop it. It took her a while considering how big that knot was she finally let it free fall to the ground. I grab it and I look up and she waves goodbye to me and I wave back as she closes her window.

It felt so long ago… I have lived such a different life since then… I was eleven and she was eight. I open my eyes as I notice dawn is breaking. Another day begins as I train in Constant's small arena. He never uses it himself but I see many of guards waking up and using all of the equipment. I do multiple laps and use the practice dummies with my great sword. After practising for many hours, the sun is fully up and I decide to go back to the mansion to meet up with my master. I notice that he is eating breakfast on a small table in his room.

"I had a remarkable sleep! And it looks like the weather has improved so we should be right on schedule! Or better yet leave tomorrow. Constants only child Eidith will look after the mansion. She usually lives on his farm and she is already on her way here." He announces to me as I walk to him as he is eating breakfast.

"Eat up boy!" And he hands me fresh cooked toast from the fire and butter. Like I need more of it. But I am so glad it's this and not the mush I used to eat with my face mask with a straw in Dominus Sahara. Seeing Master happy is really good. It felt genuine this time… He must be really excited to meet this old friend of his. Since he was in a happy mood. I decided to pluck up the courage to ask him. It is a huge rule-breaker to ask your master of anything… Even asking for another serving of food can get you whipped.

I clear out my throat. "Master?"

"Yes, boy?" As he stops in the middle of drinking his wine.

"May I ask something?" I felt so nervous asking this question. I know the last serious chat we had was back in Dominus Sahara. But he was completely drunk. I don't even know if he remembered anything of it. He did pass out soon after that conversation.

"Well, of course, ask away! No need to be afraid of asking me questions! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"After when we visit Macdan. Can we- Can we go to Aquarius City?" There I said it! Took me a while but I finally get there! But as I asked I notice the change in his expression. It wasn't the happiness like before. He must really be thinking about this…

"Well my old friend used to be close to the royal family over there. I never met them except for well…" Master didn't even finish that sentence but continued on. "I have never been there myself. Never got the opportunity to, not after everything that happened. But I don't really see the harm. Is this what has been in your mind all this time when go quiet when I let you relax?"

"Yes." I nod to him as well in response.

"Are you originally from there?" He took another drink of his wine. "You know throughout this whole journey. We have spoken about many things. Cultures, people, dragons, food, me learning Prisshek, constellations and some history. But yet we don't really know each other personally… I believe that is mainly my fault. I always tell you that it is okay to talk… I assume that you are a bastard of a whore. But yet I have never really opened up to you..."

"I did speak to Kazaar…" But when we spoke he only insulted me by saying that I am weak from not trying to escape Dominus Sahara… And I admittedly just wanted to know more about my new master. I thought he was in a similar situation like me as a mercenary… But he wasn't. I always find it more comfortable to talk to other distinguished slaves. Because they were the only other people that could relate.

"Who hasn't spoken to that man? I hope he is having an alright time in his travels. Dangerous being a lone man in this world. I won't lie though you are much better company to keep me sober. Kazaar liked encouraging me to drink… But we knew we would part eventually. I could not keep him for much longer… I didn't trust him enough. He was good for protection. But you can never trust a mercenary. But I shall repeat are you from Aquarius City?"

"No... I'm from Watersgate. I know someone who lives there. I would like to see them again…"

"Watersgate? The river border between Light Blue and Orange. Interesting place to be brought up in. I hear the large gates that guard the Light Blue border is beautiful and made up of very beautiful magic. Gold draconium I heard… Wards off all darkness."

"I don't know… I've never seen it."

Master then gives me a weird look. "You are from there and you have never SEEN it?" He almost spills his wine everywhere that I used my quick reflexes to balance the cup.

"Well, you see the large gates are inside the castle… The castle itself is joined to the massive wall that divides the town and river. I was never allowed inside the castle. The castle is a fortress as it is meant to protect the Empire from invasions from the river. I never saw it because I was never allowed to be in the castle…"

"Oh… Alright then. Who is it you want to meet? You know who I want to meet. Fair is fair…" He grabs a few grapes and lies back as if he wants to hear a story.

"A girl named Iolene Summers."

"Oh yes… How did I not see this? A girl…" Master then mocks me by flittering his eyes as if he is a lovesick puppy. "Please tell me more about this girl."

"Um… Well, it's been years. Her family travelled over to Watersgate for a few weeks. She's the only friend I have… I never got to say goodbye to her before…"

"Before?" As my master wanted me elaborate. But it will never stop being painful… I still feel like my heart is being pulled out from my chest whenever I think about it.

"My father sold me to underground slavers. They dragged me out of the kennel in the dark of night and he gave the orange dragons one gold to be rid of me…" Thinking back on it now, I was sold less than the corpse of a dead slave. That was how desperate he wanted to get rid of me… I still remember the moment the dragons looked me in the eye and scoped my physique. Since I have learned prisshek since then I remember what they said. Small and scrawny will not last long… Will go for cheap.

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that… Knowing the very person you count on fails you. Nothing can really fix it. All you can do is live on and fight it and you DID!" Master then grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes. "Once I see my friend. We will go to Aquarius City and we will find your friend Iolene!"

"Thank you, Mali."

And like that he had the sweetest smile on his face. And pours a glass of wine and passes it to me.

"Well now! Here is to us! Not as slave and master. But as friends!" We both clink our glasses and I talk a large gulp of the delicious wine. He then gives me a large share of the food. After a long time, real happiness went through me. Not the lingering cheerful upbeat feeling of getting a good meal. But the feeling that one day I will be meeting Iolene again.

The whole day flew by and before we knew it. It was time to leave. Eidith has arrived with her entourage of socialite friends. With her father's glowering disapproval. Eidith, unlike her father, loves to dress to impress. The large dress that she said is designed by a woman named Antoinette. It looks more regal and wears a large white wig.

"I zwere fazer that I will keep ziz place in check! It beatz being in that farm. I can actually talk to peoplez."

I looked at them and notice that they are truly father daughter. However I do notice that Constant does not have as thick of an accent as anyone else in the city.

"Thank you my child. But I don't want any rough parties understood?"

"Ugh… Yez fazer. We will not have any partiez. But I will be happy to zpeak to the emprezz about this new kind of drezz I'm wearing. My friend made it and it iz beautiful! But I alzo have matterz to zpeak to ze zenate. I wish to be a zenate member."

"Really Eidith? You want to be a part of the senate under the Empress and Emperor? You will make a terrific senate member. But it's dangerous you are only twenty. Many assassination threats loom for many members right at this moment. Even mine… Be aware of the game alright…"

"Oh I know fazer. I am used you going on random tripz. But I am not afraid of zem! I will carry on your mizzion whilez your gone fazer!" And she kisses him on both cheeks.

Mali and I look on as Constant farewells his daughter. Standing at the front of his large mansion. I had to think that it will be a while to have proper hospitality. Mali said it could take two to three weeks to reach Macdan. Depending on the rough terrain of the mountains.

Constant walks down the steps and we all enter his carriage and we are on our way. In the carriage, Mali takes out his communicator. Presses multiple buttons on it. But nothing happens, but he holds it to his heart.

"Don't worry Stein we are coming!"


	28. Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Twenty-Eight**

It is the start of the new year of 7,026. We have been at war for six months now against the green draconium empire. Time started to go even faster. There was never a dull moment in the city. People from the smaller villages from the north have started to travel to the city for sanctuary. So many inns and empty homes are now full. All of the soldiers that can be sent are now sent off. There will be no more amazing parades until the war is won. So when the newer recruits leave it'll be more of a quieter ceremony. Kenneth has allowed me to write letters to my family. But I am forbidden to tell me about my potential priest involvement. A few days later I received a letter back in response. Jamil has never been more proud of me. Mother still has her doubts. But is happy they haven't yet forced me into the vanguard. Father hasn't improved much… This made me so sad it has been six months since I have seen him and he has made no improvements… He is trying to talk more and is more aware. But his body is still trying to heal itself. It could take years or he will die the doctor said. I looked down at my letters and cried a few tears. I miss them so much. I miss my sunshine… I looked around my tiny room. It is so tempting to leave this place, but Kenneth said it is part of training to just not wander off. Even when you're bored.

He made sure that all of my soldier pay still goes to my family. As to them, I am still training like one. I hope to join the war front soon enough. Kenneth has mentioned that many priests have left with the generals to join the fight. I hope to be there one day as well.

We lived temporarily in a small temple based near the palace. I had to pass a few more tests under Kenneth's guide. I have easily passed the physical as he witnessed during my army training sessions. He has to measure my emotions and to make sure I am trustworthy enough to begin training. Priests usually take in orphans so they train them at a very young age. However, with the war, they need more adult priests. Kenneth said it is a huge risk doing this as adults can easily turn on them as power can corrupt. He said many of the priest council did not agree with the overall vote. So I could be facing some discrimination to those who have been priests for years. I figured as much… So this comes to no surprise. The priesthood has always kept their secrets and they don't like strangers peering in on them.

Every night we have been meditating. I don't know why it just makes me want to sleep. But he says it calms the mind and recharges his power. As to what that is I don't know. Priests like their secrets… And every sect has its own. He tested my emotions by giving me scenarios and I say my answers.

"If a man breaks into your house and kills your family. Will you go after him and kill him or will you take him to the authorities?"

"I will take him to the guards. It is not my place to be an executioner."

The honest answer with me though is that I don't know… I have never been in such a situation of that happening. How would I exactly feel in that moment of time? But yet in my heart… I would go for revenge. This test is very flimsy and he knows it. It's really hard to know of someone's intentions unless you're a mind reader… Or being mind-controlled. But he said they have no choice but to make sure they choose the right people for these missions.

Even with that in mind though. He made sure to warn me that once I am in the priesthood I will not be able to leave easily. He had to make this abundantly clear. The only way to leave the priesthood is you are completely trustworthy of their secrets approved by the elders. It could take years to build up such trust. The orphans who are usually picked can live there their whole lives. They have killed their own because a fellow priest betrayed them and went rogue. I know having such a life can have its risks. But the rewards are worth it Kenneth says.

When I left with Kenneth to join the priesthood it really wasn't I was expecting. But then back then I had no idea what to expect… We rode on Kenneth's dragon Pyromancer to the main temple entrance. Which will now be my new home. Which is located inside the largest volcano. Two large dragon statues that spilt lava from its mouths as they guarded the sacred doors. Kenneth then cuts his hand and drips blood onto a flame symbol that is directly below him and like that the doors opened.

I got burnt quite a few times on my arms as we descended lower into the main chamber. The rocks as expected are burning since we are in a volcano. My tanned arms now look splotchy and are sore. I would not lie saying that it wasn't painful. I could have cried as I am not used to getting burned. At least the royal family does not have to worry about such a thing. Since they have fireproof blood. But they would at least be taken out by the smell which smells like burning food and farts.

The heat as we lowered is getting more excruciating… Kenneth told me the more we trained the more we will get used to it. I was drinking water none stop as I felt being dehydrated nonstop. As we walked into the large temple it is embedded with bright red draconium. It radiated heat even worse than the lava. It also made me nervous because those raw draconium deposits are unstable. But Kenneth tried to ease my concerns. My father got severely injured from an explosion caused by masses of draconium crystal like that. As I thought about him it reminded me how much I miss my family.

Kenneth gave me a small tour around the massive temple. It was created naturally by the volcano with no human or dragon interventions. Walls and chambers everywhere that look like large weaving caves. No fancy pillars or intricate rooms like I heard about the palace. He showed me to my bedroom (mini cave) and gave me a new set of clothes to wear. Very simple grey shirt and pants with a grey robe. Nothing like the rookie armours that we got in the army. Once I changed into my new set of clothes I met up with Kenneth outside of my room.

"Now Lexiana. This is not the army… You will not train in groups. You will be my apprentice. So that means you will be trained under me, you will walk with me everywhere unless I tell you. If I am ordered to go somewhere you come with me unless I say you're dismissed. You can speak to me freely. However, when it comes to the elder priests you only speak when spoken to."

"Yes Kenneth"

The priesthood training has begun. Kenneth leads me into a large empty room. But I notice a huge amount of weapons hung up everywhere. Swords, shields, axes to bows and arrows. I wonder if my friends back in fire ten have begun learning weapons. I have never held a weapon before. This apparently was very obvious when I picked up the small axe. Kenneth had to teach me how to hold a weapon. I couldn't help but feel so embarrassed it's a basic thing. But according to him it actually isn't basic. There is a method of holding a weapon. So today's lesson he focused on teaching me how to hold weapons. He is mostly experienced with axes as he says it is his favourite weapon. I won't lie I have never axe's like these before.

"Relax your hand, it is far too tense. Your hand will be sore in no time with that grip. Loosen but firm. Trust yourself not let go of it. Pretend it is an extension of your body.

He grabbed his and unsheathed it. It's huge! But it had no blade. Is he sure that's an axe? It looks like a blocking staff to me. With a quick swing, a burst of red energy pulsed creating the axes edge. He cut a nearby rock in half. It amazed me I have never seen anything like it!

"May I please hold it, Kenneth!?" I looked at him enthusiastically.

"My goodness no! You can barely hold a weapon let alone hold my personal treasure." He then deactivates it and sheaths it back up. I felt so disappointed. But I knew it was a stupid question, but lucky me he seems to be nice.

After a good few hours, I finally master the basic poses to use a large fire axe. Keep legs wide, but not too wide. Have a strong stance, back straight, don't overtighten my wrists. Kenneth gave me a few examples with his axe. I LOVED this. I was so excited throughout doing this! This beats being a hand maiden any day. Sorry older sis…

After the few hours for a rest, he is now leading me into his room. As we walked through the very confusing cave tunnels. We come across the large main hall chamber. It is the core of the volcano with a large lake of lava underneath us. It made me anxious because there are no walls to stop people or dragons from falling off. I walked closer behind Kenneth for this reason.

But as I looked around I see a few other priests with their apprentices all wearing hoods and grey clothes like I am. I do notice that many intentionally walked away from me as we got close to them. It was so strange… I did wonder why. But now after all this time, I understood. Wary of strangers like a new dog joining the pack.

"Hello, Kenneth! You have finally chosen your apprentice!" And in lovely grace, a woman bows her head and I bow to her in return. She is a priestess in full traditional priest armour garb. With the plating being red and white with a beautiful elaborate helmet. It was beautiful to look at, I hope to wear something like that one day. You cannot see any skin on her body except for her lips. But with the sound of her voice, she doesn't sound too old.

"Ah yes hello! Lexiana this is High Priestess Adaira and her apprentice Nessa. Priestess Adaira and Nessa this is Lexiana, my apprentice."

"Hello!" I nervously say. It feels weird, knowing that I will probably have to work with these people. I have no idea how to act around them. It probably feels similar since they are not used to outsiders. Only taking them in for the war so their numbers don't dwindle. Kenneth during one of our conversations did hint that the gold priests fell because of the lack of numbers because of their more closed in practices. I presume this sect doesn't want to fall the same way if the war fails.

They both said hello in graciousness. I look at Nessa, like me her hood is so large it can easily cover the eyes. But she shuffles it a bit and I can just see her face. Soft and rounded, large brown eyes, skin white as milk, a large amount of freckles and a bump on her nose. She must have broken it at some point. But with her movements, she is just as graceful as her master. What gets me interested in both of them is their accents. They are not from here.

We all work together as Nessa and I are listening to our masters having a discussion. Adaira has news updates about the war. There was a surprise battle at Kenna a small town near the Green Border. Kenna is lost with three thousand casualties. With two-hundred prisoners. Both civilian and military. Adaira claims it is our fault for not stationing enough men. Since many soldiers are suspecting their main target would be Fiamme. The largest city near their border with more natural food resources. But Kenna is a small town north with very little to offer. The priests are wondering why? Eventually, we all walked into Kenneth's room but with politeness, he asks for me and Nessa to remain outside. I looked at Nessa as she smiles. She seems reprehensive being near me. I had to break the tension.

"So… Nessa where are you from? Your accent is not like ours."

"I was born in Dragon-City, I was a street orphan until my master took me in. I was seven. She was there to see what life was like there once all of the gold priests were killed. I was very lucky to have come across her. We lived there for a few years. Until master decided to go home and took me with her. "

"Dragon-City? What's it like there?" I have never met anyone from the old Gold Empire before. The City of Loan or Gold it was once named… Since it's the Gold Empire. But now it is now Black Draconium territory and has been officially for the past fifteen years. Since after the deaths of last Gold Emperor Aelius and Empress Laelia. If there was any heirs they would have been killed…

"It's very bleak… It was once known as the most beautiful city in the world. Massive gardens, buildings of white and gold, large temples, statues of dragons and humans that guard the main roads, the palace that towers over the city. People and dragons were warm and welcoming. It's definitely not like that now. There is fighting on the streets on a regular basis, public torture sessions and executions. Slavery has been legalized so many dragons and humans go missing. The life in the gardens is long dead. Dark polluting clouds seem to take over the skies every second day… The Chancellor is very cruel scaring all of the Politicians into submission. "

"That sounds horrible… I am glad you and your master are not there anymore."

"What about you? You're not raised here. I can tell by your mannerisms. Do you have a family?" Nessa asks me quietly.

"Yup! Born and raised here. I have my mother she was a teacher and my father who is badly injured because of a mining explosion. I have two sisters Plamya who is older and Jamil who is younger. I'm sorry to sound so cheery abo-"I felt bad. It was only a few seconds ago she said she is an orphan. Of course, rub it into the orphan that you have a family. I better get that foot out of my mouth.

"Oh not at all! Don't be sorry! I asked. It's nice to actually hear about people who don't have overly sad backstories. You see most people here are orphans but when you're in the priesthood, there is some kind of family. Even though having families here is strictly forbidden. But being an orphan does not matter to me anymore. I have a better life now. But please continue."

"I volunteered to fight in the war. But Kenneth decided to take me in from the barracks. Today is my first day here."

"Kenneth? You just say his name outright? Not master?" Nessa looks at me confused.

"He never told me to call him master. So I just call him by his name."

"Well, I did hear he is always a little different. Usually, an apprentice says master. For respect…" She sneered.

I looked back and just nodded in agreement. I felt like I have just broken a law… If it's necessary why hasn't Kenneth told me? I asked more about the rules of the priesthood. With her she leaves the temple for two days a week for her days of freedom. But her master must know where she is going and who she is talking to. But she feels a bit lonely now that many of the people she had outings with. Have left with their masters for the war. They were much more experienced and were bit older.

She then began listing the other priesthood rules. I will have my two days of freedom after my first two years in the priesthood. They never used to do this but it turns out many apprentices rebelled and tried to leave. Now it has become the norm for them to have some kind of freedom. But they must trust me to gain such a privilege.

I must not wear makeup when you are with your master. I have no problem with this… Makeup is expensive and I never desired it. Plamya loved it, but I never did. Must never wake the master up for stupid reasons. Pretty obvious… Never talk back to your master, what they say is the law. Masters can look into all of your belongings and letters. Many do it make sure the apprentices are not betraying the sect. Keep your greys clean and straight. Loves mentioning how she has been with her master for nine years. After a while, I kind of regret asking… There are so many rules and Kenneth only bothered with so many… I don't even call him master and he is not bothered by it.

After that moment of awkwardness and a long lecture. I changed the subject of the simple things about what life is like outside of the temple. What my mother and sister do for a living. Seeing the soldier parades and the arrival of the new princess. She adores babies! Once the baby princess was mentioned she went all goo-gaga about the baby. She wants to have them one day. Where I don't really desire them myself. My sunshine of a younger sister is enough.

Kenneth and Adaira finally leave the room after felt like forever. Adaira and Nessa both say their farewell and leave in the opposite direction from us.

"Master?"

"Master?" Kenneth turns around and looks at me in annoyance. "Please don't call me that… I hate that word now…"

"Okay Kenneth. It's just Nessa told me it grants disrespect not to use it. She was quite pedantic about it." I shrug my shoulders in nervousness.

"Every few years different priests get sent around the world to see how the world faring. It is something we have been doing for thousands of years. For you see the other priesthood sects in other countries don't really have communication with each other. Like our country's rulers, we do grow a kind of rivalry against each other… The only other sects we communicate to was the gold who are now all gone. And Blue... We all have different secrets that we keep. We are the eyes for the priesthoods and knowledge for the royal family. I was sent to Dominus Sahara for a year… After being there… The word master just loses all respect for me. I wish not to be called that… Alright."

"Yes Kenneth."

After that small conversation we had dinner in the food hall and went back to my room to sleep. My room is not far away from Kenneth so if I need him he is nearby. But it was very difficult as trying to sleep in a volcano. The constant noises and heat is hard to relax.

After a few weeks. It is hard to tell since we are in a volcano we have no sunlight. Kenneth had to wake me up… My body clock has not gotten used to the environment yet. The heat still burns my skin and I feel like I sweat the ocean every day.

"Today we will be having a history lesson!"

I looked at him. I surprise as I sat in my bed. My hair being in such a huge mess with tangled knots with drool marks on my pillows. History? But I know much about history anyway? We learnt it in school. I'd rather learn what we have been doing the past few weeks which is fighting skills. I have manage to master the stance but the swinging is something else entirely. Kenneth is very strict on everything. He wants to drill into my head how to fight properly.

"Kenneth do we need to-"

"Yes!" He says in complete enthusiasm. "You know your basics I presume since your mother is a teacher! But priests have more knowledge that many people don't know about. As you learn your fighting skills you must also master knowledge!" He then walks out and I quickly get changed into my robes and race after him.

After catching up with him my hair being a complete mess. Lucky my hood manages to hide it a little. We quickly had breakfast with curry sauce and rice. Once that was over we walk a long distance to the massive library. Walking into it I notice that there is a special electrical red barrier in place that prevent the heat and lava from seeping in. I looked around in complete wonder. I have never seen so many books! Even though I find reading incredibly boring, seeing this place I could not help but be in awe. The library is three stories full of large bookcases that are bigger than the dragons here. I see a whole group of them talking to each other in a group like a storytime session. A large bipedal dragon surrounded by a few smaller young dragons. I look as I stopped following Kenneth and try to pay attention to what she is doing. She uses her draconium energy and makes a book float in the air. The young dragons look excited, the dragon then starts roaring enthusiastically. I was curious as to what she is talking about.

I have never been affiliated with dragons before, so how they behave is unknown to me. My family were never wealthy enough to buy one. But then buying one has always been a controversial topic. Many dragons rebelled here when the separatists killed the Gold Emperor and his eldest son. The dragons here managed to destroy villages and the old racetracks which was our nation's most popular sport. They attacked innocent civilians in this city-destroying a few buildings in the process... The families who bred dragons for trade were all killed.

When it was revealed that the Black Draconium Empire took over Dragon-City and started squashing their enemies. Many dragons had to flee. Our Empress managed to make a peace deal with those who were rebelling. And creating a dragon role in her imperial court who can make decisions and speak for dragon welfare. The Empress's dragon Valencia still holds that title and has proven her worth to dragon kind.

Kenneth just realizing I was watching the dragons walks over to me. I thought he would be annoyed by he wasn't.

"She is giving them a lesson on the dragon Pyromax. One of the first dragons born with red draconium in his bones. He helped save Vulkania from the disaster of Vulkan eruption. Vulkania was founded only a hundred years before and was only a small town compared to today. Pyromax managed to warn the residents of the disaster that was to befall. He then sacrifices himself to put all of his power into keeping the barrier standing. He placed parts of his power in sacred stones around the city. Preventing the smoke and lava wiping out the town. As an assurance, he also placed parts of his power barrier around the other two volcanoes. He saved hundreds of lives. The barrier he created is still in force today even though it cannot be seen."

"You can understand what she is saying?" I had no idea people can even understand dragons. They roar, roar, purr, and roar with more roaring. I didn't know there was a whole language to it. This blew my mind, I had no idea it was even possible to learn such a thing. But seeing how happy the dragon teacher is with the pups. They seem to be very proud of their dragon hero.

"Yes I can. I understand it as a second language. As you can get dragons that can speak human tongue. Many here do as they are taught by priests. Humans can learn what dragons say and feel, but for many years the outside world snubbed learning it. A huge reason as to why many dragons rebelled for being labelled as enslaved beings. The stereotype of them being called stupid and only meant for brawn work and racing. Many people didn't want to try understanding them. Valencia and the priesthood made the communication gap easier for a peaceful resolution. But with us learning their language. Dragons learning human tongue is immensely difficult. Some dragons have mastered it. We have some in this temple now… But for some it's just not physically possible. During the Gold Empires early reign they could talk telepathically to each other. But that kind of learning has been lost for many years. Many have tried but that kind of magic fails us."

"Will I be able to learn such a thing?" I really hope that I do! This sounds amazing. This must be one of the skills that the priesthood fully understand that many average people don't.

"Oh definitely! It is hard but rewarding. It took me a short time to learn because apparently I can listen to dragon tones very easily. Patience is the key."

We walked off leaving the dragons alone where he takes me to a large desk and sits on the other side of it. He gives me ink and quill with parchment.

"Okay today history lesson. The founding of Vulkania and the Red Empire. The city of Vulkania was founded in 3202. One of the Gold Emperors children Princess Crisanta who is the youngest of the family. Wanted to explore the world. After five years of exploration her and her followers founded a life near the largest volcano now named Vulkan. Ripe with fruits and vegetables that were stranger to the south. There she created a merchant business and became wealthy in her own accord. "

I felt so bored… Must stay awake… I have learnt all of this before… Much prefer to learn how to fight… I start imagining myself fighting like a true champion in priest garb similar to Adaira. I would have never thought of being here… Supporting the royal family the best way possible. I just hope I can master it soon.

"LEXIANA!" As Kenneth slaps the table waking me up immediately.

"You said you wanted to take this seriously right? Start taking it seriously! And I mean soon or you will not get far anywhere!"

"Yes Kenneth" as I looked at him. But out of the blue, a young boy in grey garb like mine come to us in urgency. He quickly introduces himself as Pazel the messenger of the priesthood and hands Kenneth a letter. He thanks him as Pazel runs away for his next delivery. He opens the letter but I look at it. It is clearly for me… It has my name on it. The letters that my family wrote are sent to the place we lived at before here. But the temple keeper keeps a record on all of us of where we are. He obviously gets Pazel to send those letters here. Kenneth looks at me at complete seriousness.

"What is it?" I snatched the letter from his hands and start reading it.

 _Dearest Lexi… Year 7,026 Januaren 19th_

 _I have travelled home in great urgency to mother as fathers condition has worsened. We thought he was getting better… But it did not last long. He lost complete consciousness. He has been like this for the past few days. It has been hard to reach you. I thought you would be at the palace barracks with the other soldiers. With Princess Regina's' royal permission to get you. I wanted to see you in person, but you weren't there. I have spoken to some of the friends you have made Nuria, Brenton and Haydn. They said you were transferred to somewhere else._

 _Princess Regina said for me to send a letter to this address. I can't imagine where you are now. I can only pray for phoenix that you get this letter. Because you need to know…_

 _Father passed away from his injuries on the 18_ _th_ _of Januaren. He never regained consciousness. He passed away with mother and Jamil by his side. His lava burial with be on the 24_ _th_ _of Januaren. It cannot be extended anymore. To hopefully give you enough time to get here, where ever you are…_

 _I'm sorry dearest young sister…._

 _Love Plamya._

I looked at the letter in complete silence for a long time. Kenneth then sits next to me as I started at my letter. No words needed to be said. I looked at my sister beautiful handwriting… I was always so jealous of it… But I could feel the tears all over the paper that has dried up… I struggled to cry, I felt so numb. In a way I always knew he wasn't going to make it… The explosion took everything out of him. He was burnt out of recognition. Now all I tried to do is remember the way he was before the accident. I remember when he used to secretly buy me chocolate and blow raspberries on my cheeks. We used to play fight together… We have our sticks and whack them around like swords. Mother and Plamya disapproved, but my father always encouraged it. He always used to let me win… Maybe I should have let him win… One of my regrets. He was always working away in the mines but he always tried to make time for us even when he was extremely tired. I would always get covered in mud and he gets messy himself so he takes the blame for my messiness…

And all of a sudden tears came gushing out my eyes and I screamed as loud as I could in the quietest library. My father has died and he is never coming back… Kenneth rubs my back reassuringly and then hugs me like a parent would a child.

"We will head to the surface and meet with your family. I will deal with the elders and get Pyromancer. Sit here I shouldn't be too long."

Even without the command and I can't bring myself to move anywhere… People and dragons walked past me like I didn't exist. It's quite amazing how the people and dragons here mind their own business. If I was at home and screaming people around anywhere will try to find out what's going on. Tears still rolled down my face as my face now all bright red with puffy eyes.

A while passed and I see Kenneth come back with Pyromancer. Kenneth has completely changed clothes, he is now in a noble set of robes in a magenta colour. The dragon gently nuzzles me and faces Kenneth and growls to him. They must be talking to each other. And without a second notice, Kenneth grabs my waist and lifts me up to the saddle. He first takes me to my room to change into a normal set of clothes which is my simple orange dress.

Then we rode off. I closed my eyes through the whole journey. I was so tired, physically and emotionally. But yet I had this weird burning anger inside of me. I wanted to punch something so bad… I needed to release my anger. I have never felt anything like this… I don't know what to do. Why did my dad have to die? He was such a good man… He did not deserve this…

I opened my eyes and I notice I was lying on my old bed. I see Plamya sitting next to me wiping a wet cloth on my face. My beautiful older sister. She is known to be the prettiest out of all of us. Her long sleek brown hair, with brown skin and thin. Without thinking I hugged her with all my being. It has been so long since I have seen her. She lives in the palace now and can only visit us every now and then.

"I miss you so much Plamya!" I cry into her shoulder.

"I know Lexi... I miss you too." She then grabs my hands and pulls me to stand up. "You need to eat." While she said that she squeezes my arm muscles. "You certainly have gotten stronger."

And we both head into the kitchen. I see Kenneth trying to talk to mother. I run to hug her and she hugs me. She felt so frail, I feel like I can snap her in two. She kisses me on the cheek and heads back into her bedroom.

We all sit together next to the table sad and confused. I hugged Jamil and kissed her on the forehead. Plamya looks at me and Kenneth and Jamil try to make nice conversation.

"Mother… She is not coping well obviously. I had to force her to eat and try to get her to sleep." Plamya then hands me a bowl of sliced pineapples.

Plamya in these certain situations has always been the level headed one. The peace maker. I was the one who causes chaos, Playma peace and Jamil the happiness. I can guarantee it is her sorting the funeral arrangements. I admit I would struggle doing such a thing… I feel emotionally broken at this moment.

"I have already started the funeral arrangements. Mother tried but she gets too hysterical when she tries talk. It's too much for her. The funeral will be on the 24th. I have sorted the flowers and food."

"What about money?" Usually the volcanic funeral rights are free. But the extras such as flowers, guests and food will be expensive. Even more now there is a war going on.

"I asked Princess Regina-"

I looked at her in complete surprise and she stops in mid-sentence. She asked a royal for money!? FOR MONEY!? We will be indebted to them for the rest of the time now. I love the royal family I really do! They are the reason why I am fighting their war! But there has to be some matters that they don't have to be involved in.

"You don't need to worry Lexi. The Princess and I have become good friends. She allowed me to leave her services for a while to plan the funeral and grieve. And she will also attend the ceremony."

My eyes opened even wider and I didn't even know it was possible.

"Princess Regina will be at father's funeral!? But she doesn't know him? I would be so honoured to see her but, many people will just barge in to see her…" I told Plamya. I would also say invite fathers friends but many perished in the accident. I have a quick look at Kenneth and he is trying to mind his own business.

"Princess Regina will not come with her entourage. She will have her guards but they will be dress in commoner gear. She does it many times. She just wants to pay her respects… I believe father would be chuffed. He loved the royal family."

I could not argue with her there… Father adored the royal family and so do I. He said he would fight for them if he could. But mother didn't want him to. Similar situation to mine. However he lost the argument because my mother was expecting Plamya. So he managed to get a job in the mines to support us. The tears started to flow out my eyes again and Plamya hands me a handkerchief.

As I looked up at Plamya once I cleared my nose. I notice she has been giving Kenneth weird looks. He must have been telling Jamil interesting stories since she is smiling at him. It looks like she is managing to cope okay. It's nice to see her smile.

"The other subject we need to deal with. Is getting a priest to do the funeral rites… I have asked Princess Regina for one to give the rites. But there is a huge demand for them at the moment. Many have left for the war, over flooded with other rites or they are too busy with their own matters. She sighs in defeat almost in verge of crying.

I stare at Kenneth and he nods yes subtly. I try my hardest to hold my tears and smile at him in gratitude. I'm sure he will sort it out for us when he heads back the temple.

"I'm sorry General Kenneth. I forgot to say thank you for bringing Lexi home for the time being. With the war and all… I am sure you have your plate full. Many of your soldiers must be needing you back."

After that saying, he acts like he then had somewhere to get to… He then gets up and takes his leave. He said he will see me in a few days and for me to take it easy. As rules in the priesthood this is extremely abnormal to leave your new apprentice in the outside world.

I still haven't seen mother come out. So I entered her room. It's a complete mess… She is the cleanest person I know. I managed to get her to eat pineapple with ease. Plamya said she struggled to convince for her to even take a bite. But mother kept giving me this proud smile. What is she smiling about?

After that, we had a small dinner of various fruits as none of us wanted to eat anything heavy. After dinner, we went to bed. I co-slept with Jamil since we now only have two beds in this room now. Plamyas bed was gotten rid of years ago. With that though all we did was sob through the night…

When the next day came Plamya received the letter response of a priest. She had the greatest relief on her face as she shed a few tears. She showed me the letter and it is clearly Kenneth's neat writing. Thank you, Kenneth, as I thought to myself… The next thing Plamya and I had to do was to write dads obituary. It the hardest process that we had to do… But it had to be done. Our dad deserves it…

The world felt like it slowed down… But the 24th of Januaren finally arrived. Plamya got us special dark red hooded robes. The robes of a mourning family… The red is so dark in the dark it almost looks black. This colour is our mourning colour. We wear them for the whole day. I put on my light dress and cover my head with the hood. It feels similar to my greys.

My mother finally left her room looking horrible as ever… She is so thin now if I push her she will fall and break a bone. After seeing her like this I cannot go back to the priesthood. I just can't I need to look after her…

"Mum I will leave the army... I will stay home to look after you. Even though I know I'm not the best healer. If the army doesn't like it! Then tough shit I'm going to stay home!" Then with a soft request, mother then asks everyone to go outside. I felt uneasy with is, but at least mother is sounding somewhat her old self.

"No Lexi… I will be alright in time, I will never forget your father. But I need to sort my life out now… I don't want you or Plamya to drop your lives for me. You both have worked very hard to be where you are at now…"

"But mother… You never wanted me in the army. I thought you would want me back as soon as possible?" She never liked it when I went… Even in the letters I sent to her earlier this month she wanted me to come home. Why the change of opinion?

"Because I know Lexi… Kenneth told me… I must keep it secret though… Plamya and Jamil don't know…"

"He? Did he tell you? Just like that?" I was so surprised by this. I can imagine Nessa lecturing the master Kenneth on breaking many rules. They don't like spilling details of who is part of their secret awesome club of magic and history. He is breaking so many rules and I am grateful for it… I couldn't have been luckier to get an awesome priest such as he. I just hope he doesn't get any repercussions for this.

"He did tell me… He only told me because he knew I would want you back. Becoming a soldier to leave and fight is one thing. But to become a priestess Lexi! I have heard tales of what they can do. I can tell you right now. Your father would have been over the moons proud of you like I am! And I know he will not want you to leave! It's too huge of an opportunity to pass up!"

I couldn't hold my emotions in anymore and I cried into my mother's arms. She then wipes the tears off my face. And that's when we realized it is time to say farewell to dad…

It's such a gorgeous day today with the sun shining with clear skies. We start walking to the Lahar the smallest volcano. It is the closest to where we live so we did not have to walk that far. As we walked through the streets many of the people stepped out of our way and mark us respect by bowing. Only many of the dragons don't seem to understand why we wear these hoods… Or they just don't care. I had to uphold my anger to not push them out of the way. After a while, we are now in volcano territory. Walking up tiny pathways up to the tip of the volcano where the funeral rites are said. I held onto Jamils hand as she struggled to climb up the mountain. There are no stairs only rough ground and natural rocks. And she is still very small. So I decided to make it easier and have her to hold onto my back. I had no idea I was able to do this now. I really have gotten much stronger in the past six months. I felt pretty proud of myself in this tiny moment.

But it made me think how they manage to carry the deceased. But I had to stop thinking of that immediately as my dad is now one of those bodies… And I felt shameful thinking of my father as nothing but a corpse now. It broke my heart to a whole new level again. An hour later we managed to climb up the volcano. I am the only one not exhausted like everyone else.

We were so close to getting to the temple when a large two-legged red dragon deliberately stood in front of us blocking the procession. My family stood nervous in the middle of the path. Too nervous to approach him. This is not the time… This is not the time… THIS IS NOT THE TIME! I walk over to the dragon

"MOVE YOUR INCONSIDERATE ASS DRAGON! WE HAVE A FUNERAL TO GET TOO!" The dragon just shrugs it off. It is very obvious he was sad, but then so was I… I have my father's funeral to attend to.

"I warn you again dragon! Move it!"

He shrugs it off again… I don't know what to do… He is not moving… And without a sudden thought, he rushed at me. I ran to him in complete anger and fury. He then turned to face me. He opened his mouth as if he going to say something but instead did a small roar. I thought he would have mag pushed me off the volcano. But he didn't he must be psyching me out. My family watching in fear as I do stupid things. However, the dragon stared into my eyes and I stared into his. Those bright yellow eyes. Was he trying to read me? I certainly hope not… I just want him to move.

And like that, he moved… He jumped onto the side of the rocks. His tail wagging as if he is anticipating something. But we only stared at each other… My family has moved on and as I walked away I was still staring at him. In both annoyance and curiosity.

We finally reached the funeral summit. I look down and I can see the lava below. As I looked around I see large chains coated in glowing red draconium. They are chains to lower the bodies into the lava. I see a priest walking to us in complete traditional garb. He says hello and I know it is Kenneth and his soothing voice. I have never seen him in full red and white garb before. Even in the temple he never wears his helmet and wears simple priest design armour unlike Adairas. We bow to him in respect and he bows back.

"Thank you so much for doing this," I say trying to hold back my tears once again.

"I am so sorry for being late."

I turn around and see a beautiful young woman. Like us she is wearing the robes of mourning. What got also got my attention was the two very tall women by her side carrying bags of flowers. They were also wearing robes of mourning. She looks around my age and with sudden movement my sister runs to give her a hand shake.

"Thank you for coming." As Plamya wipes tears from her face.

"Of course. Anything!" She says politely and she cusps my sisters' hands.

I quickly realise that is Princess Regina. I almost didn't recognize her without all of her regalias and makeup. I had to fight the urge to bow to her. I was so excited to see a royal family member up close… But the death of my father has clouded my mind from such excitement. We had, of course, had to meet at a family tragedy. She wants to keep this secret from the public… I feel like I am disrespecting her so much though… But as I looked at her and my sister. Princess Regina knows what we're going through. Her father the emperor was murdered six months ago. Still must feel like it happened yesterday. It is the reason why our country is at war.

Princess Regina then faces to mother and bows. "I am so sorry for your loss. I hear many stories about Mister Acosta from Plamya. He sounded like an amazing man."

"Thank you… Your highness." My mother bows to her. But Princess Regina didn't look too happy at the highness word. She really is trying to keep it low key. But it's obvious she is trying to repress her royal behaviours.

As we looked on the summit valley of the volcano, we see the small temple where the deceased are kept. Although not like the priest temple, it's there to embalm the bodies for preservation. Father was taken there soon after he died… One of us will have to properly check that we get the right person. I can't imagine the absolute heartbreak of that mistake of burning the wring person… Plamya as eldest decided to check our fathers' identity. She was in the temple for a while. But the large stone doors opened with four people carrying a large stretcher made out of wood and fabric. Plamya already losing it runs and hugs mother. I cannot imagine what she must have seen. I see fathers' body is wrapped in red decorated fabrics and bandages. It is never okay to look at the face of the deceased unless necessary. So he remains entirely covered. The priests say it is a way to remember them as they were alive.

Kenneth leads us to a large chain on the other side of the volcano. I have never been to a funeral before. I know my grandmothers and grandfathers passed away before I was born and we rarely even spoke about it. It is mainly a subject that is only brought up only when absolutely necessary. As we walked passed I notice a few other funeral processions happening. Everyone wearing the same coloured robes as we are. I notice a group doesn't even have a priest with them… But they are clearly trying to make the ceremony similar. Yet with everything happening the environment sounded so quiet the only noise we could hear is the noise of an active volcano.

We finally approach at our specific chain. Next to it lies a large empty table all cleaned and prepared. Kenneth with gentleness asks us to stand in a specific line. Mother first, then Plamya, me and then Jamil. A few of mothers friends have managed to attend. They have their own robes from a previous funeral. Along with Princess Regina and her guards they are standing behind us.

The stretcher carriers place father onto the table and I see them connecting the table to the chain. Kenneth then rings a small bell to get all of our attention. We look at him as he opens up a large tome. And begins the funeral.

"We are gathered here today to farewell Vasuman Acosta, a husband, father and friend. Born on Appara 12th 6986. The only son of Esther Blas and Conleth Blas. He was treasured by them… From a young age they give what they could to make him happy. He loved dragon racing racing and one day dreamt of becoming a racer himself. Due to events though it was never meant to be… But regardless he had a happy childhood. At the age of sixteen he met the wonderful Abonella Acosta at the market. He accidently bumped into her and spilt wine all over her. To great annoyance of Abonella."

Mother was chuckling at this notion… I can actually imagine the scenario. Mother would have yelled at father like no other.

"However in that instance after calming down Abonella. He wanted to make up for her by buying her food. Which then became history a year later they married. Vasuman a man who loved the royal family wanted to join the army. But news came that Abonella was with child. She only knew because she started to show and five months later Plamya was born 7,004. He didn't want to be far away from his wife and newborn daughter so he took a job in the mines. Life was blissful for him until the unfortunate passing of his parents. Passing away from the coughing illness which killed hundreds of unfortunate victims. But it wasn't just the sadness that clouded him. There was small bit of happiness as the year was 7,010 and Abonella gave birth to another little girl. Lexiana… Then another wonderful surprise five years later and sweet Jamil was born. He worked hard every single day making sure, the girls were well fed and dressing them in the nicest clothes possible. He played with them and kissed them on the forehead before leaving for work in the morning. "

I couldn't hold it anymore and as I stood next my family they were crying. I held Jamils' and Plamyas' hand as we all cried. Our father was great. He never saved a person's life, or lived on the edge. He lived an ordinary life and he loved us. I stopped listening to Kenneth as I remembered all the great times we had. Even though he worked long days he was never mad at us when we woke him up. I will miss him so much…

Kenneth finally finished reading the obituary and Princess Regina's guards hands us the bags of flowers. And Kenneth provided us the special glue to decorate father bandages. We begin decorating the table. Mother worked the flower decorations around his head. Plamya worked around the shoulders, I did the torso and Jamil worked the legs and feet. If anything in my life this is the hardest thing to do… Once we decorated his body with flowers. It is time to say goodbye to him for the last time.

Kenneth places his hand on my fathers head and leans down and speaks with a gentle whisper. Like he is talking to him. It must be a language I have never heard before.

 _Maya yoora phie, provid phie ve phoenix. Yoora family wila love yoo aasal._

It sounded so beautiful as he was speaking it… It blew me away. What language is this? But as he spoke I notice red draconium energy pulsing from his hand. My father's body began to glow in pure red draconium energy. My father's body now glowed like the sun and the assistants then begin. Moving fathers table for the beginning of the descent. The chain is checked to see if it's attached and they slowly begin lowering him down. I had to hold Jamil back as she wanted to try and get a better view. But it was too dangerous. There are no walls protecting us and the ground can collapse. I can easily see where chunks of ground have collapsed into the lava pit below. Only Kenneth and the assistants were close to the edge.

Kenneth then turned around and nodded… It is done… My father is now completely gone. I cried once again… It is over… My father is no longer suffering. Mother collapsed and I had to hold her up. Princess Regina bows to us and farewells us. Plamya thanks her again as she tries her best to hold it together. As they spoke it looks like Princess Regina gave her a few more days. Mothers' friends remained to try and console her. I let go of mother and let mums friend Allie hold her. I just wanted sit down myself and I sit in that very spot.

Kenneth then makes his way over to me and sits next to me.

"Thank you…" I say to him. "Did you get in trouble for doing all of this?" I really hoped he didn't…

"I won't lie Lexi. I did get into trouble… I am forbidden to leave the temple for a year after this… Some of the elder council members are furious with me. This has even caused doubt in the council about letting in outsiders. Because they tend to forget many of the new people like you have families on the outside. The benefits of getting orphans like me. We have no family to mourn, distracting the council wonderfully puts it. But some of them don't tend to have hearts anyway… Like my old master. He never let me mourn when my friend passed away. It only brings problems when you can't mourn or act like a normal person. The priesthood expects far too much… And then they wonder why they are failing or why many have begun to turn on us."

"I think understand… The priesthood life sounds lonely. Nessa said that you all seem to be some kind of giant family."

"In a way yes… We need to have something to attach to emotionally. It is forbidden to love with anyone from the outside. You can have a relationship inside the sect but you need special permission. Being a priest is a very lonely life… They expect orphans better because they know what it's like to be lonely… Council elder Adaira was the one who encouraged outsiders to take part. Many priests are happy to take in others. We need to prove that the risk is worth it."

I nod as I listened. I will help him change the ways… I smiled at him best that I could. I will fight for the royal family and I will fight for my father. I will learn the best that I can. Mother wants me to become a priestess. I believe father would have been proud of me. I will do my best to become one.

"I will have to go back to the council. To start serving my sentence. You will have to come with me, I know you would want to stay. But I have blood entry to the temple. I would give you blood rights but that power is only given by council elders. "

"I understand… You rebel." I looked at him and he looks at me back. I see my mother walking towards me and Kenneth. I stand up and hug her again.

"I know you will probably have to go now. I will send letters to the address Plamya gave me. Do your father proud Lexi…."


	29. Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Twenty-Nine**

It has been three weeks of non-stop travelling and we still have a long time to go. Presumed another week. Tomorrow we should be reaching the Brown border. I can tell how the environment is beginning to change. Our beautiful trees that change petals turn into large pine trees that are almost as tall as large monster dragons. And soon we shall see the magnificence of their mountains. I wish Zheroh is here is me. He has never travelled to Macdan before. Regardless though I'd rather want to be home celebrating the festival… The ceremony should have ended weeks ago. I have received letters from Chins' crowdrag that his wedding is set two years from now… Ning apparently has actually become very smitten her betrothed. He is feeble as she says but he means well. It's obvious that Ning is going to be the boss of this relationship. But she defends her betrothed Tao Wen from all the rumours that have been spread about him. Good on her… I hope they do well.

The political talks between mother and Sazan have been kept quiet. I don't even know what happened to Fen. But they are still butting heads. They are at a spot now where if one of them does something drastic a civil war could start. However regardless of that everyone else seems to be doing alright now. Without me…

The whole trip has been peaceful. I am very glad for this since Macdan is technically at war. I receive reports daily from messengers who travel to and fro from villages to see how the war is faring. Green is apparently starting to lose their foothold on forts on their no man's land. As the Red Draconium Empire has finally successfully invaded their nation. After five years… They have finally broken ground. By the looks of it, those who are betting on the red side to be victorious will win their bets. As I finished reading the report I straighten the parchment and placed it in my journal.

I have studied the gold books over and over again. I am still no closer to understanding what they say… If only I know the ancient draconian language. Such a bummer, at least I can look at the incredible illustrations in the book. They give me a hint of the details. But that's really much it.

I give Ponderrah a ride outside of the carriage to give him a bit more freedom of running than him being tied up to a carriage day and night. My poor boy… He has no idea where we are going. I do think that I should have left him at home. But then much of my family won't pay much attention to him. He loves his hugs. It'll be nice for him to go on an adventure. Smell and hear different sounds. It'll be good for him.

Azalea my new bodyguard has grown on me. She is strict but friendly. She makes good calls. There was a point where we had to take a longer route due to the road being treacherous for the carriage. But does order me to stay in my carriage… All the time… I was hoping to have conversations with her but she is going by my mothers' orders to make sure she gets her job done. Its hard travelling with people who think they are to below you to talk to you.

A day later we finally reached the Brown border and I demanded to stop the carriage. I walked out and I look at the majestic mountains. The mountain chain stretch so far that they are connected to the Green Empire. The views of the valleys, clouds and trees. It is a perfect place to paint a picture. I took a long breathe in, the weather is perfect for it.

"Your highness. It is time to move again."

I agree, I quickly head back and give Ponderrah a loving hug before I enter my carriage again. And we were off again.

A day later we reached our first mountain, it wasn't bad. The carriage had a few close calls by almost slipping off the mountain. It was deemed safer for me to ride Ponderrah since we can easily go around obstacles. They are still taking the carriage, but let me stay out of it just in case. To my own great relief.

Ponderrah gets so excited when I ride him he always skips his steps every now then I had to be careful with him. After all, he is blind. My saddle makes it easy enough to help him navigate. And he can understand me much better now. Even though he can't speak himself. But I know he always means best, he just needs to be guided.

After a rough week of living and travelling in a dangerous environment, we are not used to. We finally reached Macdans entrance. Two large rock statue of bull dragons guard the entrance. But when you look around you don't see a city. Only the mountain. For the city is inside the mountain. It the most heavily guarded city in the world. Inside the dragon statues, I see people looking out of the peering eyes. They are guard posts. Very clever… People don't usually suspect the statues for being the guard post.

"WHO GOES THERE?" A low voice bellowed that made my skin crawl. It sounded like it came from the statue.

Azalea walks over to the statue. "We have a royal envoy sir!"

"WE NEED PROOF." The low bellowed voice demanded. Without even asking my guards I walk out to look at the huge statue in front of me.

"I am Ju-Long Lei. The third child of Empress Ju-Long Zhen and Emperor Ju-Long-Zhong Jian. I am here to meet with my countries ambassador Shango Barak."

Azalea looked at me in disapproval. But I shrugged it off. I know I'm not in danger here… After a while, the statue bellowed its voice once more.

"YOU MAY ENTER!" And with a small earthquake, the large door opened upwards revealing a cave. I couldn't help but feel excited. I decided to ride Ponderrah inside the cave. The cave is decorated with carvings of Macdans history. From its inception as a Green outpost to becoming a country in its own right. They are beautiful you cannot replicate such art anywhere else…

After walking half hour we see the end of the cave as we all gasped at the sight of the city. From our point of view, you can almost see the whole city. It's a mountain of a city inside a bigger mountain. All buildings are carved from it no separate buildings. It's a gigantic statue art piece. The artists of masonry.

All of their architecture looking similar to their old fatherland by the use of rectangles and sharp lines. Bull class dragon statues and oil lamps guiding every road. I look above and I notice that they have a few skylights around the city. Not enough to naturally light the city but enough to know what time of day it is.

"Okay, your highness. I know the city looks absolutely beautiful. But we must get going."

We walked through the city and I looked at every stone on their pavement I see pattern markings on each individual one. The citizens looking at us in complete curiosity. We stand out like a sore thumb. All of us wearing bright blue gear while they all wear brown and dark green clothes.

We finally reached a stone building that has a large lightning bolt on the roof. The garden even looks similar to home. It had a small Biru tree that looks like its dying as there is no colour in its leaves or petals at all. It made me sad… A tree like that should not be here. I grab the special tomes and place them in my large satchel full of other items. Made it feel so heavy. But these are important I cannot hand them to anyone else.

"Welcome your highness!" As I see a frail old man slowly exit the building. Trying to give me a bow. He is clearly old with his hunched back, wrinkles and a long grey beard. I can easily guess this man is in his eighties or even possibly nineties…

"Hello! You must be Barak Shango? Thank you for the hospitality while I am here." Usually, with names, we learn to use last names as a professional basis. It is expected in our Empire to do so. For Azalea I just use her first name because she loves her name being used. And I love it as well.

"Yes, we are your highness welcome to Macdan! Follow us and the servants shall show you to your room." My servants and I then follow the ladies inside the building. I tried my hardest to keep to the pace of Shango. The poor man is trying his best with his walking stick. As I walked inside I knew how far from home I was. Everything is literally made out of stone. The tables, chairs, sofas, with their tiny little comfort cushions. The main hall had a large statue of one of my ancestors with their dragon standing proudly. The walls like the cave are all engraved with dragon and human details. But unlike the cave entrance, this one doesn't seem to tell a story. It's just art. I follow the ambassadors to my room and I look at the heavy stone door. It slowly shifts upwards and we all walk inside. Even though the mansion looks relatively small outside. It looks very spacious inside. My room looks huge. As usual for a guestroom, it has a stone bookcase, stone table, a stone vase with Ivy in it. But I wouldn't lie that the only detail I did not like was my bed… It is also made out of stone… Cold hard stone. Do the people and dragons here have backs of draconium steel? It doesn't even have a blanket or pillows on it! I felt like my neck and back was going to break by looking at it. I can't even imagine how Shango sleeps on it.

"Azalea! Please come here!"

"Yes, your highness! Are you alright?"

"Please rip out my cushions and mattress out of the carriage and bring them here."

"But your highness! That will ruin the carriage! What will the Empress say?"

"My mother is the Empress I'm sure she can afford to fix it."

I can tell the ambassador was holding his laughter. This must not be new to him. And ten minutes later I see my servants with swords covered in feathers carrying the mattress and cushions. They place it on my stone bed and it makes it feel a little bit better. Sorry, mother… But I cannot sleep on stone.

But after staring at my newly made bed I felt so tired. I dismissed everyone and tried to go for a nap. Sleeping here is going to be a real challenge… As I woke up for my small nap my neck ached badly. I tried to massage it while I looked into the mirror. Handsome as always, but looking worse for wear. I hear a bell from outside. Since the doors are made of stone they have side bells to notify the occupant.

"Yes?"

"Your highness it's time for dinner!" It was Azalea, she must have been guarding my door as I napped. I quickly brush my hair and make my way out. I see the ambassador sitting on the large table as they sit waiting for food. They quickly get up and bow as they notice me.

"Good evening your highness. Did you get enough rest?" Shango asked.

"It's hard… Even with the mattress and cushions."

"They are very hard. Even after all these years, I can't get used to them... These people have a weird thing about sleeping on stone making you stronger… No idea why. But my old bones can barely take them anymore." Shango then grabs a glass of water and drinks. I forget that this place does not sell alcohol. It is the only place where alcohol is not accessible. Too dangerous for workers who are pretty much all miners and too expensive to import… Unless you're a smuggler.

The servants bring out dinner. A large roast boar, with potatoes and pumpkin. Interesting I have never such a roast before. Cooked in large stone ovens. The people here are not like home where we are fancy about foods. Curries, rice's, noodles and soups. The only Empire that competes with fancy foods is the Turquoise Empire. But I don't always expect such food tastes everywhere else. Food is part of our culture. Food in other countries is a means to survive. I always count on my country lucky in this regard.

"So let's get to business. Mother sent me here all the way from Lan-Se to enquire to you about this Stein?"

"Shhhh! Your highness!" As Shango waves his hands and quickly sends of the servants. I quickly send all mine away in this regard.

"I'm sorry your highness. But we are being very discreet about this. I am sure the Empress and Emperor understand."

"They do, that is why I am here…" Even though there is a whole other story connected to this. The Ambassador here does not need to know about it… I have tried my best not to think much about it on my trip here.

"Well, you see… Stein worked for the Gold Emperor Aelius and Empress Laelia."

"What? An advisor of the Gold royal family?" I had to think twice. How is this man still alive? He leans in close to me, so much so I can smell his awful perfume and whispers. "Not only that a Gold priest! Of the ancient ways!" My eyes opened even wider. If the Black Draconium Empire knew of this man still being alive he would have been immediately killed. And Macdan is hiding this man. No wonder why they are trying to keep this quiet. Just having the man here could cause another war… Conspiracy to overthrow the new sovereign Black Empire.

"Well you see, your highness, Stein was born here… He was an orphan in the orphanage here when someone picked him to be adopted. He moved to the City of Loan (Dragon-City) when he was ten. Much of his childhood and teens is unknown. As being in the priesthood. They are secretive about their business practices like all sects are. But he was Master Priestess Tulias' apprentice. Known to be the best Priest of her age. She before him was the priest advisor the Gold family."

Oh boy… No wonder why mother wanted me to keep this quiet. Mother says she was friends with him… I can see why. He was very high up in the political chain and is a Gold priest. Being a priest alone grants respect. She would have met him quite a few times in the past.

"How was he found?"

"I am not sure about that your highness. I only saw a glimpse of him and it was very short. I was not meant to be there long only a short visit. An old man like I am I have to take my time getting around anywhere. I could only overhear so many conversations. Queen Hara is not the quietest dragon around. But the only information I could grasp. Is that he was found in Straaghold or not far from there. Something about a temple being raided, Red Priests… I was forced to leave when they noticed me. Got banned from the palace for a while. Please don't tell our Empress that…"

I couldn't help but facepalm, but at least this curious old man means well. "Hopefully we can find out. Mother wants me to bring Stein to Lan-Se. She wants to see him."

"Your highness I am not sure if that is possible… You see I am not even supposed to know about this. But I remember him, it has been years though… When he used to come here I saw him a few times. Goodman. He is living in the palace right now, the only information I can get is that he is very weak and frail… Something terrible happened to him. Even if we can convince Queen Hara to let him go he'll probably be too weak to travel."

"I guess I will have to send a message home to the Empress. She won't be mad or anything. But I would like to schedule a meeting to see Queen Hara herself."

"Of course your highness! I will send a letter immediately!" And like a cheery old man, he shuffles off. I get to eat my dinner alone again… I hope Ponderrah is being settled into his stable alright. While hoping everything is alright at home. Chin says everything went splendidly once I left. But there will always be that seed of doubt now… Sazan Jona will never let up his chances to try and thwart us. Such a balancing act to try and make sure a civil war does not happen. And if we do there is a chance Sazan will try to send in Black Draconium soldiers again. He failed the last time. I believe that's what mother could be planning. She might actually start a war to end the feud… Or she is preparing in case he starts first. But she needs outside supporters. Someone like Stein, she must have some kind of hope in him.

Time has passed until he comes back. Still cheery as ever. It's rather endearing… He seems to be the sweet and ditsy old man. He happily finishes his dinner. It must have been cold when he got back. But he didn't mind. We didn't speak more about Stein that night.

The next morning we received a royal message from Queen Hara by messenger. I looked at the parchment and it has the brown wax seal of a mountain.

 _Date sent: 7,030 Tuesdara Maia 28_ _th_ _  
Dear Lei, Ju-Long_

 _Well, this is rather unexpected… I did not realise that a Prince Ju-Long from Lan-Se will be in my city. Why hasn't your mother or your Ambassador notified me before hand? This is rather frustrating… It's not like you arrived here magically by teleporting. It would have been weeks of travel? Never mind I know Mister old lightning bolts tends to forget things. Bless him. And I know your mother has been busy hosting festivals and sorting out your family politics._

 _But regardless to all that, I agree to meet with you! There must be a reason as to why you are here yes?_

 _But I have a busy life with meetings with my officials for obvious reasons. We are in the middle of a war. Since your Empire has declined to join the war. You are forbidden to enter the palace at any other time. You have this one day which I have picked out for you. It is Jun 7_ _th_ _. Arrive early at the palace gates announce who are and they will let you in._

 _We will discuss matters then._

 _May you have courage and strength like a mountain._

 _Hara Dragon Queen Consort of the Brown Draconium Empire, leader of the city of Macdan_

 _P.S I highly suggest retiring your ambassador. His letter was hard to read, wouldn't have believed it was from you if it wasn't the fancy blue parchment, wax seals with the lightning bolt on it and Shango's name. He forgets words mid-sentence and the writing is very shaky. Since he pretty much has lived here for more than sixty years. I am more than happy to take him as a citizen. We can also discuss this more at the meeting…_

I scrolled the letter back up and placed onto the kitchen table. Poor Shango… I look at him trying to read a book. Noticing his face is so close to the book he could merge into it. He seems friendly enough and I had no idea he lived here for this long. But he must have Hara's respect if she wants to make him a proper citizen.

I sigh deeply as I would have to be here for a long while. I decided to write a letter to my mother to send home about the future meeting. I admit I don't want to be the person to retire this sweet old man. I send my crowdrag home. I hope he flies quick…

Since the meeting won't be for a long time. I want to see what their culture is like. Just seeing everything so far is nothing like home. I ordered Azalea to come with me, I want to explore the city. I farewelled the ambassador and to let him know what I am doing. He offered one of his servants Ajanta to help guide us. She seems very strong in voice and presence for a servant. She is much older and very tall. But what I also loved is her wild and thick black hair. She ties it up into a lovely thick braid that reaches down to her feet.

As we walked outside I have never realised how cold it gets underground. I had to wear an extra layer to keep warm. The Blue Embassy is located east of the city and I looked around I see the other Embassies of the different Empires as next-door neighbours. Like home, they all each have a uniqueness that makes it like home for them. Every one of the buildings having the sigil of each Empire on the roof so everyone can see. The Lightning Bolt for Blue, The three lines of paired eyes for purple, Ankh with sharp edges for Orange, The sharp eye for Black, Waves for Light-Blue, Sound ripples for Turquoise, Tornado for White and flame for Red.

But as we walked past the building I notice three imp articular buildings have been destroyed or are in disrepair. I walked to one of them having a closer look. There was only a flimsy gate guarding it. I wonder why they have never touched this building. But as I looked at the architecture it is very elegant in style and detail unlike all the buildings here. I can just see the gold-painted rim on the roof that has collapsed. and seeing many of the pillars that have crumbled into multiple parts. Azalea then pulled me away so I don't get to close to the wreckage. But as I looked I saw a shiny reflection of gold. I avoided her as I wanted a closer look. I pulled away large rock and see a part of a pointed star.

"Well, I can only guess which ambassador lived here… I am surprised no one has fixed it. What happened here?"

Ajanta walks up to me. She is so much taller than me I had to look up to her. "Your highness. I have been working for ambassadors for thirty years. The last gold Ambassador who occupied this building was Keyanna Grace and her gold dragon Vanya. They were my friends… Very kind. We were the same age so we had many common interests. Vanya meanwhile loved speaking to the dragons here. During the separatist war, she helped ease the dragon concern with Queen Hara."

"Really you knew her? Did you meet any of the Gold royal family?"

"Oh no definitely not… I know of them of what she told me. She loved her country and her people. She wanted to make them proud."

"What happened?"

"This building caught fire… It is thought that they died in the fire. It happened late at night. Everyone who knew her was devastated. However… Their bodies were never found inside the building. Only the servants and dragons who lived there. Everyone in the kingdom searched for them… Days turned into weeks. And we eventually heard that it was happening to their embassies around the world…"

"Yes, the one in my city of Lan-Se was burnt down. Presumed by an ancient oil lantern falling over in a wooden building."

"Us the people of Macdan never think of them as accidents. Because a few months later the City of Loan was purged by the Black Empire… Coincidences I think not…"

I agree with Ajanta's suspicions even more that none of their bodies was found. I look at the gold fragment and I place back into the spot it came. I walk out of the rubble and walk further down the street. The other two buildings that are disrepair one of them I see a huge crack on the roof. Splitting in the middle of a large Key symbol. It is the old Embassy of the Light-Green Empire… Technically under Black Empire rule now. By looking at it no one has lived in that building for years. I can't imagine once being a proud politician to then suddenly becoming a slave to another nation. With no power to stop it but to only beg for help… The help that never came for them… I have always wondered what would have happened if my family aided them? Would they be free or would we have lost? But mother chose her own security of her nation above everyone one else and I still stand by that. It wasn't our war to fight…

As we kept walking the busy street I looked at the very obvious Green Empire building. I cannot imagine being the poor politician who has to live here as the nation's war messenger. Much of it has been graffitied with mud and faeces covering the building. I see a brown dragon walking passed spitting on their building. I won't lie it was disgusting but impressive as the spit landed squarely on the window.

"Do they still live there?"

"Oh goodness no your highness. They were moved for ransom and safety purposes. They live in confinement inside the palace. That dragon and the people who made the mess shouldn't have done that. It's unnecessary… We should know better than that."

We walked away from the embassies and I looked up I can see the massive rock palace looking down on us. I need to be patient… I will get back home soon enough… We walked to the markets where it was quiet. The war has taken its toll here… There is not much food to buy. And what people could buy is old and almost rotting… It made me sad a forever reminder that my home has always had food to spare. Even though we could only get so much trade from those who are at war. But such is a price of war… The Brown Empire has not always been known to have the most abundance of farms. Mainly vegetables that can be grown in the ground with very little sunlight. The meats are found from outside of the city in the mountains. Boars and goats the most common meats found here.

I look around the markets and notice a large number of Red soldiers buying trinkets. They must be resting from the war until they have to be sent out again.

Life in the city is relatively quiet. But with Ajantas' reasoning is that many people and dragons work in the mines. For the war effort, they have to work a few hours more than usual. So much of the city is quiet due to this period. Only to hope to not one day fall to their old oppressors. Ajanta gives a quick guide to all of the higher nobles around the city area. Those who own and operate the mines which operate in the neighbouring mountains.

Travelling through the city we finally reach the palace square. It is rather plain… Nothing like home where we have the small river of koi swirling the centre. I look at the massive dragon statue that looks down at everyone below. This statue guards the heavy Brown metal gates to the palace. These will be the gates I will be entering to see the Queen. Jun 7th… Such a long time yet.

After a long day of exploring the city. I decided for us to turn back. It's sad that there is not much to do here… But then I can't expect much from a country at war.

A week later I have never felt so bored… Reading can only do so much. There is nothing to do around here… Azalea, Ajanta and I finally saw the drawbridge mine. It is massive…. It has been well-known that many dragons and humans die by getting lost in the mine shafts. Not to mention with all the small rumbling earthquakes which makes me feel uneasy… Talk about a hard job to do. Along with the visitation, I saw the pit. Caused by digging into the earth for the draconium minerals. It looks like a spiral going downwards with many tunnels that can lead anywhere.

Even after only living here for just over a week I do miss the sun… The warm sun. The cold in here never seems to lift. Much of the cold air draft from the mines come into the city. I have attempted to see if I can go to Sun Point in the city however it gets overly crowded every day. Apart from the palace, Sun Point is the most visited area on the city.

My crowdrag finally manages to reach me with mothers' response. I notice though that there are two letters from her. I first read the one with the Lightning bolt wax seal.

 _7,030 6_ _th_ _Jun_

 _Lei._

 _You have managed to get an audience with Queen Hara! Good! By the time you get this letter I hope it is before you see her. It is good to know, now that you know. Please refrain from writing about the man in our letters. Cannot risk. Even though we found out by accident. We all know the implications of this… But please do your best. You know what to do. You are your fathers' son…_

 _As for Shango… Yes I was meant to retire him but everything with Sazan got in the way. I have begun interviews for a new ambassador to take his place. Where Shango would retire is up to him. I would be more than happy for him to come home. But if Queen Hara likes him there, he can stay in the embassy to help our new ambassador. The other letter is for him to read. Please comfort him, he has done very well for our family for all these years…_

 _From your mother  
Empress Ju-Long Zhen_

I admit I was very disappointed in the letter. Mother never answered my questions about the family. She is avoiding the subject! And it is so much easier to do that when I'm far away. I cannot send my crowdrag to ask brother since I will be seeing the Queen tomorrow. I sigh as I look both of the letters. The one for Shango is in a basic blue ribbon. I quickly give my crowdrag a few thankful pats and I let him back into his cage.

Even though I have only heard of Shango by name and lived with him for a few weeks. Giving this letter is going to be so difficult. He is the kind old man who loves to give you more food when you're full. He is like a grandfather like that. Even though I don't know what it's like because both my biological grandparents passed away before I was born. Mother became Empress of the nation at the age of twelve when her father died of illness. She was his only living heir. I heard that mother did have an older brother but died young. Thinking of this did make me curious, Shango would have met my grandparents and worked for them.

I place his letter in my robe pocket and walk out to the meeting room. Shango is sitting there still trying to read his book. I take out the letter.

"Shango, I have a letter to give you from my mother."

He looked at me and smiled. He is now used to me using his first name. I felt so bad by doing this. This letter felt like I had a bomb in my hand… I handed it over to him and felt bad as he un-scrolled it. I see his face change in expression multiple times as he read. From sadness to shock. It took him a while to read it but seeing his face… Then the tears come out.

He looked down meekly and wiped tears on a handkerchief that he always keeps with him.

"I'm sorry Shango…"

"I'm sorry your highness… I knew it was inevitable… I have served your family all my life. But…"

I see Ajanta approaching him and gently strokes his hand. Making sure that he is alright. I can always give her credit she always makes sure her charges are okay. She is always with her charge unless he orders her away. A bit like my Zheroh or Azalea.

"Shango… The Empress has made her order clear. She has begun interviewing for the new ambassador to travel here. She says she will be more than happy for you to choose your retirement. She says you can remain here to help the new ambassador and she will still pay you. You don't have to fully retire."

But it looks like he wasn't listening to me. He is still processing the information of what has just been given him.

"I understand your highness… Ajanta will you please help me to my bedroom."

"Yes, of course, sir," Ajanta says. As gently as she can she helps pull him up from his stone seat. And slowly guides him to his room." Ajanta looks at me kindly and strokes my arm as she walked past.

I didn't see him anymore that day… I tried to see him but he said he rather be alone. I should have given him the letter afterwards. I feel like I am not prepared to meet the Queen. By reading her letters she seems lax in attitude. Or she can be very sharp in nature. I hear she is kind enough. But she is a dragon she could just be rough on the edges.

After dinner, I still did not see Shango… I felt terrible… I see Ajanta taking out a tray of food that has barely been touched.

"He is not eating your highness… I have tried coaxing him to eat but he refuses…"

I nod in acknowledgement I don't know what to do… Order him to eat? I might have to do so… But the man is depressed. He has been working for our Empire since he could talk. I walk into his bedroom and I see him lying on his bed. Any kinds of happiness have left him.

"Forgive me Shango… But you need to eat!"

"Forgive me, your highness. I can't…"

"Why? You can do what you want now. You can remain here or go home."

"That's not the point young prince…" He says in complete defeat. I sit on the side of his rock hard bed.

"Then what is?"

He looks at me with his eyes that are now red from crying.

"I have worked for your family since I could walk and talk… I am now reaching my ninety-fifth named day…"

I looked at him by complete surprise I had no idea he is THIS old. Considering that he actually looks great for his age… Until I broke the news to him. In a day he looks so frail that if I push him it could break multiple bones.

"When I was five when I worked on the farmer rice fields. But I was a very smart boy. My father raised enough money for me and my older sister to travel to Lan-Se. My two older brothers looked after the farm. While my older sister looked after me as we looked for new job opportunities. I was ten when I got my first job as a messenger boy. Handing letters to nobles and their workers. I proved so good for my service at the age of fifteen. I became a steward to an ambassador named Chunhua. The blue ambassador for Loan City. I loved watching her work. And from that moment onward I wanted to become an Ambassador. Work to the best of my abilities. At age twenty-five after many years of loyal service to the nobles. I was granted by the emperor (Leis grandfather) himself to train as an ambassador. I was so excited… I wanted to make my Empire proud. Eventually, at the age of thirty, I became an ambassador. I was chosen to serve the Blue Empire in Macdan and be our leader's voice."

I look at him as I don't really know what to say or do.

"I am just thinking about my life in perspective… I have no wife or children… I have always lived my life to serve… I have never once thought about my life, It has always been the job."

"You can still serve! You can help the new ambassador when they arrive. Your life is not over yet! You're overreacting a little don't you think? And since you're still under our Empire. We wish for you to not die in misery!"

He sighs deeply and looks at me. "You're very young… You will not understand how I am feeling. When you get older, you will realise that life passes you by like a blink of an eye. But I will try."

"And try you will, that's all my family asks…" I nod at him and he nods back.

Next day I woke up as early as possible. Today is the day of visiting Queen Hara. I felt nervous and excited. I am without my father so I am so much more nervous than usual. I grab the golden books from underneath my carriage sheets. It was extremely hard to move them.

I walk out into the main hall when everyone is all up and ready to go. Even Shango is dressed in his finest clothes. We are all riding individual dragons. I have taken Ponderrah out, who has been impatient with me. I have taken him a few tours around the city. But he hates being here. I was disappointed I was hoping he would enjoy it. The smells I fear is what gets to him. He is constantly nervous. I shouldn't have taken him with me. But I thought he would like something different. A small taste of adventure. I begin scratching his snout with my fingers and he loves it like he always does.

I then prepare his special saddle and we make our way towards the palace. This time we approached the large gate guardian the brown gate opened for us. As we walked underneath I notice there is a wooden door underneath the dragon's belly. There are actual guards inside the statue. Must be the same for those guarding the entrance of the mountain. As we walked through the garden of statues. I see some of them have been destroyed.

We finally reach the stone palace and see guards in brown plated armour. Large burly men. Like many people in this city. Even the women here have muscles that can crush stone with their thighs. I can imagine them snapping me like a twig. We are the swift and they are strong. They demanded us to remove all of our weapons and dragon gears. Many of my guards are hesitant. But I allowed it. I can understand… We are seeing a leader of the nation who is at war. They suspect everyone.

With a loud voice of command the palace doors open and we all walk inside. The dragons are also welcome in the meeting as a dragon Queen encourages it.

The palace is very unique. Like my embassy, the palace is carved from stone. But here are many elements of wood and marble. There are even some green vines growing on the walls. They have some tapestries but the carvings on the walls are what makes it fascinating. Like the tunnel, each panel has a story to tell. But unlike the tunnel, they glow with brown draconium as you walk past. In our priest temple, we have something similar. In history, we were given special status from the City of Loan. Which is now renamed Dragon-City. The statues glowed as we walked past. They have always fascinated me as a child.

We all walk through the massive hall when we see a gigantic iron door. It's the door to the throne room and with another voice command, they open. Azalea as my guard walks in front of me. She seems anxious as she looks around in every corner. I am more relaxed than ever. If someone was going to attack me they would have done it by now…

But as I looked ahead I see a large brown and blue dragon. Large and heavy that looks like a bull. Her huge horns located just above the eyes. Though have been recently sharpened down. But right in between her huge horns is a large crown made from gold draconium. Which shocked me… How could she get something like that in such a huge scale? Like many dragons, I knew she had a bonemark but it couldn't be seen because of her crown. Her hooves are so big and wide she can just step onto Ponderrah and crush him.

But with her large size, her age is very easy to see. Her wrinkles scales taking a toll under her eyes and chin. And some of the loose skin looks like is melting onto her hooves. She has laboured breathing as she tried to remain composed. But as I see the huge dragon I see a man and girl sitting next to her… They must be royal humans. The human King Montahan didn't want the title so he passed it on to his fathers' dragon. This must be him and his young Princess Mantra.

"Welcome, Prince Lei! This is Grand Prince Montahan and his daughter Grand Princess Mantra." She spoke. Very husky and she speaks the human tongue perfectly. It is very hard for a dragon to master human speech. Most cannot even do it. It a great gift for a dragon to accomplish. We bow to each other in respect. Montahan like many other people here is burly with his large muscles on display. His dark skin covered in black tattoos surrounding his body. His very young daughter Mantra has no tattoos but has large lips like her father. Like Ajanta, her thick hair is plaited and wrapped into a bun with yellow string.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here and seeing you. Your highness. Your city is love-"

"Oh, I know… The city is lovely… It's lovely as much as it can be. Making our city appeasing to outsiders is the least of our concerns. We are a city at war. No need for pleasantries like that. I hear it over and over… And also to correct you, young prince. I am Queen… It's your majesty."

I had to sigh. DAMN! I had the wrong slip of the tongue. I am kicking myself so hard emotionally for that now. I hear she is old and sharp. But I had no idea she was like this. I have to try and smooth it over.

"Well… You're Majesty. I am glad that I finally get to meet you. But there is something or someone we need to discuss."

"We do indeed. It's nice to see you again Shango. Has Prince Lei spoken to you about the situation?"

She spoke to Shango with a very kind sincerity. It's like she switched a personality from snarky to sweet. She must have a soft spot for him.

Shango then shuffles in front of me with his walking stick and looks up at her.

"We have your majesty. Empress Zhen has begun organizing someone new. I will remain here and train them." I looked at him and it broke my heart. He is still not happy about the situation. But at least he is eating again.

She nods in approval. "Since that business has been settled. I presume you are here for a reason? As I write in my letter it would have taken weeks of travel."

"Yes, your Majesty. May I please approach? I hear this is a touchy subject."

The guards surrounding the family unsheathe their spears and gears. But the queen gave a nod in approval and allowed me to approach. It's obvious that I am carrying no weapon. She lowers her large head down towards me. I am only asking to whisper because I know everyone is trying to remain discreet. This is information I should not have.

"Stein Prudens." I whisper into her ear and she looked down at me in shock her eyes are wide open. But remains composed. Then dismisses everyone in the room. Except for Gran Prince Montahan.

"How did your mother find out? DOES ANYONE ELSE KNOW?" She demanded. She tries her best to keep it as quiet as she could.

"We found out by accident. Mother wants to know if he can come t-"

"No. He is not going anywhere. He remains here."

But as I looked at her I see the seeds of doubt growing in her mind. Who else knows? The Black Draconium Empire will come here and demand for him. If not the Black Draconium Empire will join the war. Further escalating war…

"We have known for weeks, your Majesty. If we wanted to make it public knowledge we would have done it by now. I know who he is. Mother has told me. She respects him just as much as you do."

Queen Hara sighs. "I was hoping this meeting would have been about trade routes. Maybe to talk about your fancy festivals of food. Even better to join our war cause…" She sighs again.

"May I please see him?"

The Queen gives a long look of uncertainty. She doesn't trust us and I don't blame her. She then nods to Montahan and he walks out of the throne room. We stand there for a while until he comes back. Montahan nods yes to me.

"Follow him." The Queen demanded and so I jog after Montahan. Un-princely like but I had to rush. Montahan walks so fast I had no choice but to jog after him. We are walking through the stone hallways until we reach a door where he immediately stops. So much so I almost bump into him. That would have been a disaster.

Montahan opens the door and I see a frail man sitting by the window. He is wearing a simple grey robe. But as he turns around he smiles at me. I can see the dark bruises underneath his dark skin. Montahan then shuts the door behind me. He then gets up and uses his walking stick to walk to me. What ever happened to him? Must have been terrible and traumatic. Looking at his eyes he hasn't had a good sleep in years.

"Hello, Prince Lei… It has been a very long time since I have met you. You were this big." As he gestures a small child size. "You must have been four years old. Back then. Now you are a tall nineteen-year-old."

With his cold frail hands, he then grips my face and looks into my eyes. "Ah yes… You have inherited your mothers' blue eyes. A great trait to have." He then turns around and gestures to his table. Which had bread and cheese on it.

"Would you like some food? Come have a seat we need to talk."

I follow him and sit across from his small table.

"Queen Hara has been trying to keep you secret. Why?"

"Because Lei, I am a fugitive now… The Black Draconium Empire wants me back."

"Back? They had you?"

"They did indeed… I have been their prisoner for fifteen years… I was under their mind control. There are some moments I can control myself, but then I lose it again. I was rescued unexpectedly on a mission. It has taken me a very long time to regain my senses and my own being. I'd rather not speak of it now…"

"Understood…" I grab a piece of bread and start to put some goats' cheese on it.

Black mind control gear, what were they doing with him? Such barbaric ways to control living beings should never exist!

"But anyway… My secrecy would have ended at one point. The wardens who were using me were all killed. The others would eventually realise that I have escaped. As I am a special cargo according to them. They would want me back."

I nod and accept what he says.

"Do you have a plan to move away from here then?"

"I would have no choice eventually. Queen Hara as done enough for me. But I need to heal longer and wait…"

"Waiting? May I ask for who?"

"No… It's nothing. Just nothing. I just need to heal more. I can barely travel. I just wish to be myself again. But I have a favour to ask of you Lei. Please wait here in Macdan until I summon you again? Write a letter to your mother. I'm sure she would understand."

Even though I wish to return home as my selfishness just wants to get in the way. I can't help but abide this quest as my mother wants him. I have not failed her yet… I looked at my satchel and remember the books. I unload my satchel onto the desk. I grab out the books and showed them to Stein. His face lit up like the sun and smiled.

"My old books… "He said softly. "I left them behind, there all those years ago."

"Wait they're yours? I thought they were ours and kept them."

"No, unfortunately. Not that I knew of… Your Empire had no more use for them since you don't speak the language anymore. Many of them were returned to us as a peace offering from many years ago."

He stroked the golden casings of the books. He then looks at the one that has no writing on it. He then chuckles at me. "I take it you have been wondering about this one?" As he pointed to it on the table.

"It has no writing on it." I plainly said. It's like all my past annoyances of trying to figure it out are back to haunt me.

"It does… The book is called. _The biographies and tales of priests: By Adria Alphonse._ "

I looked at him in shock. He can just look at all these books and understand them?! He then laughed.

"Priestess Adria loved testing out invisibility abilities. She was very well known for the creation of the first invisibility gear. She was even cursed to be invisible and remained invisible until her death… I can read the book because I am taught the gold ancient ways."

Well, that certainly took a dark turn… How many dragons and people have died from creating such powers and gear? I shake my head to stop thinking of it. But the gold ancient ways? Now that sounds fascinating!

"Lei please write to your mother and father and thank them for safekeeping them. And let them know that I will write to them. I just need to plan what's next. But I don't really know what the next is yet."

He looks tired and almost falls asleep as he said it. This is my time to leave. I nod to him as I stand up and bow to him. Since he is a priest I must show respect. As I was about to leave I hear a knock on the door and a young red priestess walks in. I see behind her an older man wearing a full red priest garb. I couldn't help but stare at them for quite a while. I have never red priests before. I still think my country's priest armour looks better. I smile at them and bow to them. They bowed in return. Even though their eyes are masked I could easily tell I was no longer welcome to be here. But Stein still smiles at me.

"Ah! Master Kenneth… Miss Lexiana… You're back! Please, Lei, we will meet next time. I have other business to attend to now."

I grab my bag and quickly leave the room to have their business. Even though I wish I could stay. There is so much I want to ask. But once the Red army gets involved. I am cut out. And like that, I rush to thank Queen Hara, then taking my guards and Shango. I need to write back to mother.


	30. Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Thirty

**Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Thirty**

I have been here a week now and I feel like I'm in a different world. My clothes are basic like rags. No servants walking around, everything here is a mess, no one calling me your highness seriously, I have to do chores myself… I will never get used to this… Lucky I have my hammer still. Elrick had to force Erdmuthe to give it back. My precious hammer… I keep it with me at all times now. I even sleep with it.

But at least most of the bandit groups that were here have headed south to join the war effort. It has amazingly gone quieter. Elrick has been staying put as apparently he received a letter from Xavier and he is on the way here. By the time of travelling Elrick says he will be arriving today.

I look around my bedroom and I miss my handmaidens so much… I miss my nightly comforts. But then I remember that one of my girls is still in Denver. I have no idea what happened to her. I think she was still stuck inside the carriage when it flipped over. Or hell even fat ass Gunter… We have heard nothing from them. So now it's a waiting game…

I decide to walk out of my room and look at the temple scenery. Elrick has decided to loosen my containment. Why is my brother meeting at temples like this? I walk into the main hall, it's still a mess after many bandit groups leaving. Ropes, broken gears, tattered rags are left all over the place.

I walk over the dragon side of the temple. Like many rooms, it is another meeting chamber with large space where all the dragons could fit. Since many of the dragons are now gone the room looks massive. I see Duryss on the other side of the room. I have barely seen him since me hitting him and he has been avoiding me.

I walk over to me as he huffs in my face. And without warning, he uses his magging abilities to throw me across the room. My back slammed against the wall. I am complete agony. I hit him on the head I didn't try to obliterate him…

"So we're even I guess?" I looked up at him as his fat body slowly walks towards me. As he then gives me a massive grin. We both have always had a violent streak against each other. We never apologise to anyone. It's quite amazing how we much act alike.

"I first though the bandit life would be exciting… Why are we still here? Many of the groups have gone now. I wanted to go but Elrick made it his way for me not to." Duryss says in an angry tone. I sit and lean on a nearby pillar looking around the empty room.

"Xavier is coming over… He should be here soon." I pet him on the head where I hit him. It must be sore because he flinched away from me. "Xavier huh? What the hell is happening? Everything is such a mess…"

"Don't need to tell me twice. I just want to be back home… I never wanted to leave. But no… My precious eldest brother wanted me to learn a lesson. Well he, himself learnt a lesson. He will never send me on those missions again. And thank fuck for that…" I chuckled. Brother must be so mad at me right now after Denver.

Duryss sighs as we continue to look in the empty room. There is nothing of importance here… As we sat down I see Erdmuthe walk in with her dragon. "Hello, there princey."

For the past few days, she has a softened a little. She doesn't like being around me or Elrick that much. But it comes to no surprise. She is our half-sister… I had no idea we even had bastard siblings. But Elrick confirmed to me that we have many bastard siblings. It's just they are never acknowledged and father never wanted anything to do with them.

"Hello." I look up at her as she stares me down.

"Xavier has arrived. So you both better get your asses moving."

I place Duryss's saddle on him and we rode after Erdmuthe. We walked through the long temple corridors until we reach the smallest temple meeting chamber. Since there is little left of us now we don't need to use the large main hall or the large meeting chamber underground. We walk inside when I see Xavier wearing a simple coat and wearing commoner clothing. His dragon Gabbro standing next to him. The dragon is the smallest bull class I have ever seen. Makes Duryss look ten times fatter.

Xavier aged twenty-eight is the book worm of the family. Known to be one of the smarter family members. Even though he is older than me I like to easily pick on him. He insists to be different than everyone else. He is thinnest and least physically strong of the family members next to Rayna… And she is a little girl. Xavier is one of the family members who chuckled at me before I left on this so-called "small" trip.

Next to Xavier, I see Elrick and Ingrid. Ingrid is a large muscular woman who can make some my brothers jealous. Not as large as my muscles, but hers is impressive. Definitely not a pretty woman though… Half of her red hair shaven off with green tattoos covering her. Brown eyes and a small chest. Elrick seems to like her though… Which blows my mind. Her glowering and yelling can kill a man. I have only met her once before this and even then she only scoffed.

"Hello fuck up," Xavier says to me with a serious glower.

"Really Xavier?"

"Yes really! You had one job. Listen to the concerns of the Hardings and report back to Grand Prince Arman of their status. That is all… Instead you… Well-being you the most selfish prick alive. Offended at their hospitality and then running away… Only lucky to get captured by Elrick's allied bandits." Xavier has never spoken to me like this before… It's like his measly shy demeanour has changed. Well, he is not home anymore, there is not Emperor over his every move.

"Shut up! What is done is done!" I shouted at everyone. Why do I have to suddenly care about anyone else? I have always only cared for myself. It's always how father is! We are royals for crying out loud! It is our right to treat anyone the way that we want!

Xavier rolls his eyes at me and looks back at Elrick.

"Don't worry Gunter and the handmaiden have made it back to the castle. They are okay, just shaken up by the ordeal."

"They made it back. That's good…" Elrick says in relief. Even though I know he was mainly talking about Gunter.

"Buts that's not all Elrick…" Xavier hesitated as what he was going to say next. "The whole Harding family have been publically executed… By fathers orders. Most of the town now has apparently been abandoned. With people refusing to take the new role as mayor and father not appointing another. We have lost another mine for supplies…"

Elrick looked at me and shakes his head in complete sadness. "This cannot go on… Is father so ignorant that he thinks we are winning this war?"

"In a way yes Elrick… He thinks we are winning and there is nothing wrong… He is delusional."

"THIS IS OUR FATHER THE EMPEROR YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted. How dare they speak of father such a way?!" I made my hands into fists and slam onto the table between us. It creates a huge crack. Duryss looks at me and huffs.

"It is indeed father we are talking about!" Xavier shouting back. This caught me off-guard I have never heard him shout before. "Father! Sits on his Green iron throne all day! Drinking and whoring his life away! People and dragons in our country are SUFFERING! We are running out of food! Our trade routes are being blocked off! Our mining and factory facilities are being abandoned or taken over! Thousands of people and dragons being killed! The Red and Brown armies have successfully invaded our country!"

Xavier walks around the table and stares right into my green eyes. "Our father! Has doomed us! That very moment when father used his hammer to crush Emperor Daxian Pavus chest. There will be no way to gain a peace treaty… There is no Gold Empire to help create a peaceful solution. The Red Army will not back down. They will fight until our country is theirs. They want us off the map once and for all! And with my honesty, I don't blame them!"

I looked at him as he turned away and walks back to Elrick. I couldn't say anything more… I didn't know what to say. I heard we were losing from Gunter. I thought he was just being overdramatic.

"What's going to happen to me if we lose?" I had to ask that question. What will happen to me?

"What do you think little brother?" Elrick strokes his chin and smiles feebly. "Do you think your arrogant charm will appease the fiery tempers of their soldiers? Do you honestly think they would keep most of the family alive? You're an idiot. We all have a mark of death on our heads. And I can tell you right now they will not give you a fancy funeral."

Are they really going to kill all of us? I mean it's very over the top. What will they gain by killing all of us? I am handsome, funny and strong.

Elrick looks at Xavier as Xavier wanted to speak more.

"We are at wars end… But that's not the end of it. There's something else…"

"What is it, Xavier?" Elrick asks in a serious tone. I look at him to see what other crap he has to say.

"Father… Is thinking of getting the Black Draconium Empire involved."

Everyone except for me is looking at Xavier in complete disbelief. We are allies with them. I know they love trying to listen to other people's business. We call them the shadow folk for a reason. But if we are losing this war as everyone here complains shouldn't we be getting all the help we can get?

Elrick in frustration pushes away paperwork that is lying on the desk. And he tries to lecture at me about anger… Hypocrite.

"So father has broken out of his delusion or not?" Elrick getting more frustrated every second.

"He just wants a swift win. He still thinks we are winning, don't get me wrong. But there are also fears that someone else is talking to him. I just don't know whom. Father never listens to advice. This time he might actually take it. Who's ever advice it is… Prince Arman is doing everything at this very moment to convince father not to let Shadow folk join the war."

"So what? Red allied with Macdan after the war started. Why can't we get allies of our own!?" I announced to the table.

The room stood silent. Elrick turns to look at me with sad green eyes.

"Because Fred… If the Black Draconium Empire helps us out. We will be forever indebted to them. Or even worse… We could end up being usurped like the gold Empire. Becoming allies with them was a mistake… Another one of fathers many mistakes… How could he have trusted that Shadow Emperor after what happened to Aelius and Laelia? "

"Who?" I asked sneeringly.

"Now is not the time be like that Fred… The Gold Empire had a peaceful process for ending our wars passed. They gave us sovereignty over our own nations and never once tried to take over us. We don't have that anymore! The Black Draconium Empire is not like them!" It's quite amazing how scared Elrick looks right now. He is on the verge of tears.

"Well if you hate the Black Draconium Empire so much. Why don't we ally with someone else?" I sneered.

Xavier chuckled at this notion. "And who might I ask will join us, Fred?"

"Turquoise? We were in Mille Voix when father killed Pavus."

"Ha! No way! They will not send their armies to help us. They will have their magical spies and their own inside politics. They declared they will not take sides in this conflict. Which is very wise. They already have enough problems dealing with the Red Empire since their leader was killed on their land."

"What about Purple?"

"Too expensive and they are getting to close for comfort to the Black Draconium Empire. Apparently they themselves are in fear of being taken over by them. Fighting our war will not keep them at bay. So you can easily count them out."

"Blue? They are easily one of the most powerful nations out there!"

"They don't like getting into anyone else's business. And they are secretive about their own business. They didn't even take part during the separatist war or when the Gold City was purged. They call themselves a neutral country. But I can guarantee though our enemies would have definitely have had communication with them. I wouldn't fully trust them either."

"White?" I am so pulling out straws right now. Xavier is explaining all of this in smug superiority.

"We did ask and Chancellor Volantriss said no. They had a terrible tragedy of natural devastation. One of their cliff cities had a landslide. Killed thousands. So their armies are all over there trying to fix the place up."

"Light-Blue? We could have used for their fancy-ass ships." Come on this is getting ridiculous there must be someone who can help us!

"We are allied by contract with the Black Draconium Empire. They won't even look twice at us. Father betrayed Emperor Aelius when they begged for help. We are part of the reason for their deaths… And Empress Laelia is the Kings niece. They will never help us. You might as well give up this Fred."

I look down at my feet in frustration. We are one of the more powerful and largest nations in this world. And here we are a few lowly princes discussing stupid matters… The other Empires should help us! We might as well take the Black Empire's help. I know of their history well enough. But father allied with them. They are powerful. Which is why father must have allied with them…

The room fell silent again and we all stand there. We all have no idea what is going to happen.

"Have you have done what you need to do here Elrick?"

"Yes, most of the bandit groups have gone south. To meet with Derrick and Bhaltair. We can only hope they do their best… I will have to join them soon enough. I have done what I can do… Time to rejoin the fight."

Xavier nods in agreement. But his face looks incredibly sad. He must miss his older brother.

"I was hoping to go to Denver but it would be too dangerous for a royal to go there now… I came here in secret with a few guards. Only Prince Arman and Mother know, but I will make sure Fred the idiot gets home safe." And he looks at me with his stupid smile. I roll my eyes.

Ingrid and Erdmuthe move out of the room to talk in private. Duryss yawns and looks at me. I smile and he smiles back.

"We finally get to go back home!" Duryss says in relief.

As Duryss says that a mysterious bang and happened outside. Following a small earthquake. Every one of us looked bewildered.

"What in the Magna-" Xavier says in a surprised tone.

"Everyone! Stay low!" Elrick whispers in urgency and looks at everyone including our dragons. This is going to be hard for Duryss he is a big bulky dragon. He hides as great as a mountain.

"Everyone remain here! Ingrid, please protect my family and Erdmuthe." Elrick unsheathes his bow and sneaks out of the room.

It's amazing of how quiet he was doing so. I unsheathe my hammer and place myself in a fighting position. I notice that Erdmuthe and Ingrid have their hammers drawn out. Not as fancy as mine. My hammer in my hands all the raw green metal glowing in power. I look over to my right and I notice Xavier has no weapon drawn. He is defenceless.

"You must be the only family member who does not carry a weapon with you…" I whispered to him.

Xavier sneaks over to me. "No, I never do… That's what I have my guards for. But I left them at the temple entrance. The war should not be this far up north…" He looked exceedingly worried. He was never a fighter… Even if he had a weapon he would have no idea of how to use it.

The loud bangs and small shakes continued. I wanted to burst out and just fight whatever is out there. Why are we just standing here? What could possibly be out there? Bandits who are rebelling? Wouldn't surprise me… They are a noisy bunch, teaches us to use the lowest of criminals.

A while passed and I was getting fed up with everything. I stand up and begin walking out when Elrick rushes back inside and bars the door!

I looked at him as he is injured. He is wounded and he is covered in bruises.

"What is out there?" Ingrid runs over and holds Elrick in a damsel hold and places him on the table.

"Black Draconium soldiers and priests… I managed to sneak away. They have been opening the large underground chambers. With brute force, I might add." He spat out.

"What? Why are they HERE?" Xavier looks at him complete fear.

"No fucking clue… But we cannot fight them. I saw one of the priests' skills. She used draconium energy like second nature and lifted large boulders and threw them across the chamber. That was how I got hit. Some of the rubble hit me… We cannot fight against them."

"Seriously Elrick? We can take them on. We will not run like cowards." I say in a defying tone. No way am I going to run from a battle! What do they take me for?!

"Maybe we can tell them we are royalty they could give us a pass," Xavier suggests as if it is a last resort.

"Do you all want a death wish?" Elrick immediately retorted. Of course, I don't have a death wish. But I can beat any of those assholes.

"No, but we can beat them!"

"NO Fred! You're sounding delusional like bloody father! Have you seen these people in combat? They seem like thin sticks. But their strengths are on magic!" Elrick then gets off the table and quickly hugs Ingrid. We all get on our dragons as we now prepare to leave the temple. But with Elrick's discussion, this makes me curious.

I have seen our Black Empire ambassadors and they seem to be like every other boring pair you can imagine. I have never seen them fight though… As the large door opened Elrick got onto his dragon and we ride slowly out of the hall. The dragons are so heavy they can easily make the earth shake by jumping. We are not the best sneaking kind… I begrudgingly follow Elrick's lead with Xavier close behind with Ingrid. Erdmuthe lingers behind me.

It felt like years by the time we reach the door to the main hall. We would need to get passed to leave through the exit. Elrick jumps off his dragon. As he needs to see if they are still there. I jump off Duryss who tries to follow me. I look over and there is a gigantic hole where the back wall used to be. And right in front of the hole, we see a large group of people and dragons. The black draconium dragons have always creeped me out. So thin you can easily mistake them for snakes… A small crush with my hammer will deal with those freaks easy. But out of anyone there what got my attention was the priestess. The Black Draconium Empire has always loved wearing slimming clothes and armour. So her thin body is left nothing to the imagination. If only women in my empire could dress more like that… Problem is. Is that she looks absolutely terrifying. Her pointed helmet with bright yellow eyes glowing in the dark. The pointiness of her mask looks like a beak. Sharp claw-like hands with pointed shoes. She even has feathers on all of her armour plates. Her cape even looks like wings as they hang off her shoulder pads.

Surrounding her are slaves and workers. Most of them are in mind control gear. You can tell by the change of the skin being dark purple and not their natural skin colour. Their headgear that is from the back of the head to a rectangular pack on their back. The mind-controlled people looked tiny. I guess they are people from Suravi…

As Elrick pointed for me to get back on Duryss.

"We are still not alone."

As Elrick and I looked in front of us and those eyes and yellow eyes pierced our souls.

And with a quick movement of her hand and with her body glowing. She used draconium energy to remove the boulder we were hiding behind. Completely exposing us.

I grabbed out my hammer and I ran towards her in full fury. And with another quick movement, another draconium streaming pulse hit me. But it did not push me back, it did not push me forward. I froze and I could not move. I see the black draconium magic streamflow between me and her. And the stream pulsed energy back to her. She is absorbing my energy.

She stands in the same spot glaring at us.

"Kill them…" She commanded and all of the mind control minions ran to us in pursuit. Their incomprehensible screams sounded low and distorted, like monsters. I couldn't move… But with a swift movement, I see Elrick's arrow attempting to pierce her heart. She flinched and broke our connection. I can hear Duryss running after me and using his abilities magged me onto his saddle. I have never seen or felt like this before. I can barely sit up… I just managed to keep a hold of my hammer and started swinging around me as the slaves tried to attack us. I can get them all! I can still do this!

Erdmuthe and Ingrid are fighting against the soldiers. Xavier was hiding right behind them… He is completely defenceless. As I looked around I notice the rest of the Iron maidens are also missing. It is obvious that Xaviers guards must have been killed outside.

Looking around as I tried to keep consciousness. I see Elrick and his dragon are protecting us. I looked at him and I notice he knows those abilities as well! He never told us that he could do it! His green energy clash against her black energy. She though is more graceful as she is outsmarting his every move as he remains on the defence.

I swing my hammer left and right hurting the mindless slaves. Duryss using his body and mag abilities to push them away. Her thin dragon came running towards Duryss in roaring fury and used a mag push against him. Duryss replied in kind as they stand opposing each other. Their energy almost merging together as they are trying to prove who is better. To our surprise, the small dragon then unleashed an extra burst of energy and pushed us against the wall on the other side of the temple! My body ached as I felt I have been crushed by a dragon. She is only a small thing! How did she beat Duryss in such an easy manner? And like a victor the dragon shrieks in laughter. She is very happy with herself.

I have lost track of Elrick as I could no longer see him fighting the woman. I looked around and I still see Ingrid and Erdmuthe fighting the soldiers. They are struggling. They themselves are fighting for their lives. But I could not see Xavier… I could not see him anywhere. WHERE DID HE GO? A moment of panic surged through my mind. Where are my brothers?!

Trying to keep consciousness I shake my head as Duryss gets up and runs away in defeat. If I had more strength I would have told him to stay and fight. But I could barely speak. I managed to keep hold of my hammer. But I couldn't swing it around anymore, I just wanted to sleep.

I manage to keep my eyes open as I looked to my right as Duryss is running out of the main hall. The priestess's dragon I notice has been magged across the room. I couldn't see clearly who did it but I hope its Gabbro. I finally see Elrick. I felt relief! He is still fighting on against the priestess! And in a quick motion, my brother looked up at the temple roof. And using a mag push with a powerful force he aimed at an unstable pillar. I felt the floor shake underneath us. The roof started to collapse! I see the priestess ceased attacking as she is preoccupied saving herself and her dragon. The mindless slaves retreated back their master by her command.

"EVERYONE THIS OUR CHANCE! RUN!" As Elrick gets back on his dragon and all follow his lead. We left the collapsing main hall as we are now outside. I looked around and see many corpses of the bandits and Xaviers soldiers.

Our dragons as a species are not fast. We can only hope they lose track of us since we have a head start. Duryss swearing, hollering and roaring the whole entire time. But I couldn't fully understand him… I felt light-headed and like blowing a candle I lose consciousness.

I had no idea for how long we were running for but it must have been a few days. We were hungry, dirty and tired. I still felt weaker than ever. I felt Xavier cusp my head as he looked at my eyes. As we finally stopped for some rest.

"You'll be alright Fred. You stupid idiot…" As Xavier gently lowers my head. I see that his green eyes are watery. He looked pale and even thinner.

"I have never seen anything like that…" Erdmuthe says in bewilderment. "I knew they have slaves… But I had no idea they were like that… Those skills she had… Incredible…" Erdmuthe is breathless.

"You need to eat Xavier…" I hear Ingrid's low voice over the top of me. "You need to rest. Erdmuthe and I will take tonight's watch. I am so sorry…"

With all my strength I managed to sit up and look around me. "Sorry for what Ingrid?" And everyone in the small camp looks at me. I look around I see Duryss, Ingrid, her dragon, Xavier and Erdmuthe. Where is? Where is Elrick? Gabbro And Erdmuthes dragon?

"Fred…" Xavier sits next to me. He looked so horrible. "Elrick is dead…"

"What?" I don't believe it! He is just taking the piss! I tried to laugh. This joke isn't funny… It really isn't… Everyone just stared at me. Even Duryss is being quiet and he is never quiet…

"Please tell me you're joking?"

Xavier was trying his best to hold his tears in. But he ended up crying in front of me. I hate it when men cry. Men shouldn't cry but Xavier is a weakling…

"When we were running from the temple… We all thought Elrick did it. We thought… We managed to trap them. But… All of a sudden a great burst of black draconium light and power sprang forth from the temple. Rocks and debris fell all around us. A great draconium sphere was chasing after us. And the priestess looked like she jumped out of this magic sphere. It looked like she was carrying something. What came out of it was like a stream of raw power. She managed to get Erdmuthes dragon which crushed her poor dragons skull… She was instantly killed. Ingrid saved Erdmuthe by magging her onto her saddle. My dragon was taken out the same way… All that was left was a limp body with no head with a blood splatter…" Xavier burst out crying uncontrollably. His hands covered his face and he wiped tears non-stop. He then sits into a self-hugging position.

"Ingrid saved me like Erdmuthe… I commanded Duryss to keep running in a zig-zag to avoid those attacks. Elrick then turned around and demanded that we keep on running and we do not stop. Keep on running! Don't look back! I will distract her or she will never stop giving chase! And so we didn't… He started fighting back in his weakened state. But I broke his rule. I looked back… I saw the energies lighting up in the distance as we went further away."

I shrugged and looked at Xavier. "That doesn't mean he's dead Xavier… He could have made it out."

"You don't feel it?" Xavier looked at me straight in the eyes. Feel what? If I don't see his body. He's not dead. Simple as that.

"Feel what? If I see nobody he isn't dead."

"The feeling of utmost dread… Like you know someone you love has died. I started feeling it yesterday. That's how I know… Elrick is not coming back…" He cleans his tears and looks at Erdmuthe and Ingrid.

"You're such a prick, Fred!" Erdmuthe shouts at me. I just look at her. What am I supposed to do? I wasn't close to Elrick, but he is my brother. He is the sneaky one so he will just pop up one day. He has to…

I couldn't take it anymore. With all my strength I walk away from the camp. I demanded Duryss to not follow me as he usually does. We are clearly in the dead forest which is as gloomy as ever. I lean next to a dead tree, turning around I can see the campfire lit not too far away. And like that I couldn't stop crying… My eyes stung and felt like vomiting. I collapse on the floor onto my knees. I hate crying… I haven't cried since I was a child. Father would have never approved of me crying… He hated crying… He never cried. He never cried when his own mother or father died. I want to be like him… But why can't I act like him? As I was thinking about my father I couldn't help but think of Elrick. He saved us… And the first thing I think about is father.


	31. Iolene Summers: Chapter Thirty-One

**Iolene Summers: Chapter Thirty-One**

 _Dearest Nerry 7,003 Augute 15_ _th_

 _I have finally reached Dragon-City! It is an amazingly beautiful city! So many gardens and temples. Clean roads and wonderful people and dragons. Today I finally met the Golden royal family! Their royal throne room is incredible! Their whole palace is like a museum!_

 _Emperor Odysseus seems to be as nice as everyone says he is. Same with Empress Mariana! Grand Prince David… Oh my goodness he is so handsome and tall! Make any woman and girl swoon._

 _They are wonderful except for one… One was rather snobbish. Prince Aelius… He seemed to be more interested in watching the soldiers training outside. He said hello but then went on his merry way. He is cute but so rude!_

 _But I feel upset Nerry. Mother and Father told me tonight to seduce Prince David. I came here on my own accord. I want to be a senator a real politician to be someone in my own right. Not trailing after a prince… But they insisted… I don't know what to do. They made a meeting for Prince David and me for next week. I have no idea what he is going to think. I thought we were better than this?_

 _What should I do Nerry? Please reply back soon._

 _Love Laelia_

 _Dearest Nerry 7,015 Marchen_

 _I hope you are doing well in these troubled times. I know it has been at least a year since we have written to each other… It is hard to write letters out in the wilderness, with very little money. I am glad Uncle has begun organizing the troops for another war. We have gained word that the Dragon Separatist leaders Tiberius, Lazarus and Anatolio have fallen. Vipstranius One of the dragon children of the Shadow Emperor has betrayed them. The Dragon Separatist regime is now officially over. But the Black Draconium Empire has seized many of their wild numbers._

 _Aelius, Stein and I are keeping a low profile. We have visited Macdan and like you, they have declared to help us. But both of you is not enough… We need more help. Which is why I ask of you not to fully declare war yet. We need more supporters. We have visited Empress Vatra and the Dragon Separatists hit her country hard. She is not ready to join another war so soon. We have gained communication with the King Valentin of Mille Voix he declined. Empress Zhen was going to help us, but something happened that made her shut her doors on us. I hope in our next destination that we could have some success. But I doubt it…_

 _Truth be told Nerry I am afraid… We have lost everything. Aelius is trying so hard to be strong. But it is clear that we will probably never regain what we had. King Valentin wrote to him and called him a begging Emperor. But throughout all this, he does have something to look forward to. He has had some happiness. But because of it, he has been begging me to return home… But I can't bear to leave him. I am, all he has left in this world and I know many of the nobles from the empires who can help… If I leave it's just him and Stein. I know that the Shadow Emperor has labelled him a death warrant. And I have no idea what they will do to me. But they must not find me! If your Black Empire Ambassadors and their servants find him war will happen once again. You will not be able to win…_

 _I wish I could easily give you an address to send letters. But at this time it is too difficult with us continuously moving to live far from civilization._

 _Take care Nerry, Love Laelia._

I stroked the letter with my index finger. This is the last letter that my mother sent… She was afraid… I don't blame her… After all this, they failed. But they tried their best. As I looked at the letter I notice the date. My mother would have been pregnant with me at the time of this letter. Father had some happiness she wrote. Even that little sentence made me tear up in happiness. Clarification that he was excited for my mother and me. Even though it is the most turbulent time in his life. I grab the letter and hold it to my chest and breathed in as I rested.

"I see those letters have been keeping you busy. At least those dreams of yours have ceased a little. You said they were becoming more prominent. You barely had any since you left. Only recounting that meteor dream twice."

Murray shuts his journal and looks at me and I open my eyes to look back at him. It is true. My dreams have ceased for a while. It is refreshing it is nice to actually have a good sleep. Maybe it's because leaving the country is doing me favours.

I gently folded the letter and place it back into the wooden container. There is so many letters in there to read. It's almost like reading a novel. We still have a few days to read them all. We are now in the Brown Draconium Empire and the large chain of mountains is astonishing to look at. But like my trip to Watersgate the only time I can leave the carriage is to relieve myself. Eleya is located in the carriage with our guide.

We only had a short visit to the Turquoise Empire before we got here. I asked if we can travel to Mille Voix but Murray instantly denied it. We cannot get distracted he said. Only after seeing Queen Hara we can then find out what to do next.

I look out the window and it's amazing not to see any tropical plants. Most of the land is hills and meadow. It is so beautiful! Reminds me of the time when Aaron managed to guide me out of Watersgate and lead into the meadow of wildflowers. Running away from my priest guard… They were good times.

"What are you smiling about?" Murray leans close to me. "You have that cheeky smile. Who are you thinking about?"

I look sideways down at the carriage seat blushing. Murray does know about Aaron, but he didn't approve of him. As my family seem to love their citizens the noble structure stands. He did not approve of me meeting up with Aaron.

"I'm thinking of no one." As I gently push Murray away onto his seat.

"Fine keep your secrets. But you know I will always find out" He says while tapping his nose with his index finger.

As we were going to start another conversation the carriage stopped.

"Stay here Iolene." As Murray is about the walk outside. A guard opens the door and shouts at him. "BANDITS! Run for it! We are outnumbered!" And the guard immediately gets shot in the neck with an arrow. I cusp my mouth and shriek in shock! I have seen injuries like this in the hospital. But to someone immediately die like this does not compare!

In a quick reflex, I unsheathe the dagger that Princess Marina gave me. I hope by the Magna Draconis that I don't hurt someone. Murray seems to be relatively calm and he closes the door.

"This isn't the first time we have been attacked by bandits. We usually come out unscathed." Murray trying to sooth the situation.

I can hear the fighting outside. It sounded dire… I opened my window to have a sneak peek. There is a whole group of them! Murray looked at them as he leaned over. He then took out his sword.

"They're from the Green Draconium Empire! That's not possible!"

"What? Are they fleeing from the war?" I shouted.

"I guess so! Prepare yourself Iolene! It's going to get rough!"

Murray opens the door and he waves to me to leave with him I had no choice. I have no idea what to do! I have never been in this situation before. I trust Murray as it seems like he is used to this. I followed close behind him, I tried not to step onto the poor man's corpse as we left. Trying to be aware of my surroundings. As I looked around I immediately thought of Eleya. Everything is happening. Screaming, roaring, I hear weapons clashing. Smoke is building as I can not breathe and my eyes began to sting and become watery.

I see a massive Bull Class dragon ram and crush one of the carriage dragons. I have never seen those bull dragons before. They're much larger in person.

"ELEYA!" I shouted.

"Iolene don't scream!" Murray demanded.

"But we need to find her! She will be defenceless!"

"And you're defenceless! Screaming only gets their attention!" He shouted. We snuck around the carriage trying to avoid the attention of the bandits who are fighting the guards.

And like that Murray grabs my hand and we run for it! I see the smaller carriage where Eleya was travelling in. It was rammed over, with broken glass everywhere.

"Eleya!" I shouted to the inside. I see her look up at me. She is injured. Blood all over her face. She needs stitches and to remove the small shards. I reach out my hand as she grabs my hand I try my hardest to pull her up. Murray is watching my back. She used all of her strength to climb to out. I quickly give her a hug.

"Now is not the time my lady!" She screams out in tears. "We must run!"

"I wholeheartedly agree!" Murray says as he leads us out.

As we ran I notice Murray's dragon running towards us. Nawfar! She is injured as we see her limp while running. It was obvious that she was looking for us. With her magging abilities, she placed three of us on her back.

As I looked many of the soldiers have been killed. The bandit numbers are too much. We can only hope they haven't noticed us. Good for the mountains we can hide in a cave or in the forest.

Nawfar ran fast as she could away from the scene. Like a light blue dragon she is very light on her feet. Her webbed feet I notice makes it easier for her move around. But looking like a dolphin she stands out from the trees. I held onto Murray for dear life. I have never been in a situation like this and I am terrified! How are we going to Macdan now? What are we going to do for food?

"My lady sheath dagger! You're going to stab me!"

"Sorry, Eleya!" As I sheathed my dagger. But it wasn't long I see some of the bandits chasing after us. Their huge dragons are not as fast as us. But with Nawfar's injury she can only take us so far.

"Come on Nawfar! You can do it, girl!" Murray yelled at her for encouragement. I gently stroked her belly. She is trying her hardest. I can hear her heavy breathing and she is using all the energy she had. The rough terrain must not be helping her either. It is a good thing we are not on the edge of a dangerous cliff in the mountains.

As Nawfar ran a sudden piercing sound is heard. I looked and I saw a massive spear poking out of her. She shrieked in agony and fell over onto her side throwing us off!

"NAWFAR!" Murray screamed as he ran to his badly injured dragon in tears.

The large dragons and their riders surrounded us we are trapped. I unsheathed my dagger. Completely uncertain what was going to happen next, but I thought of the worst.

"Look what we have here boys! This must be our prizes!" As a man jumped off his large dragon. A large man who likes as he can easily snap me in two. He is double the size of Murray. His body is completely covered in tattoos with a maroon coloured Mohawk. What got my attention though is the large scar on his left eye. It looked so deep that it must not have been stitched up properly. He is cannot see through it as the iris is white. It must have been painful.

I kept my dagger out just in case. Stick the pointy end into your enemy Princess Marina said. Murray lifted both of his hands in surrender. Nawfar, however, is still wriggling in massive pain. She is in much distress the poor girl. I just wanted to get down and start treating her. She is losing too much blood.

"Who cares White-Eye? Let's kill them!" One of the men then lunged at me! He had a large hammer that is as tall as I am! I held the dagger in front of me and waved it in front of him. He laughed in hysterics. I activated my shield bracelet and it placed a light blue magic shield around me. The men and dragons look at me in awe. I breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly forgetting that it is only a temporary shield. Then with a quick motion as barrier faded he then pushes me onto the floor.

"KILL THEM!" White-Eye shouts and all the men and dragons prepare to fight. There must be at least thirty of them.

Murray then holds his sword in front of him. He has never been a fighter. He loves war with words, not violence. But he will fight to the very end. But our adventure cannot end here! I need to see Queen Hara! But I, of course, cannot tell them who we actually are. Maybe I can convince them just to hold us hostage or work for them. Until we can make a safe getaway. I have to try something!

I get up as another man comes at me I try my hardest to avoid him. The other man then lunges at me again. I had my dagger and waved it at them again. In a quick motion one of the men backhands me across the face with brute force. I fall down to the ground in pain. My hand covered my cheek as it began to swell. I can feel it bruising. I see Eleya running towards me when she gets kneed in the stomach and falls down. Murray trying his all to defend us. But it is useless… Oh how I wished I knew how to defend myself.

"No please! Do not kill us!" I kneeled and clapped my hands together in prayer position. "Please!"

They all laugh and sneer at me. Isn't it normal for someone to beg for their life?

"Oh why is that girl?' The man with the white eye asks.

"I…I can help you, we can be useful! I-I am a healer. I can help stitch up your injured members! M-Murray can read and navigate w-while Eleya can cook! P-p-please let us live!"

They all laugh until white eye lifts his hand to silence them.

"You're a healer? You seem awfully young." He walks up to me and looks into my eyes. They have their contacts still in. So they are a beautiful light blue colour. I have never felt so afraid. I seem awfully young that I am a healer as he sounds surprised. It makes my blood boil that he doesn't care that even though I'm young he wants to end my life for no reason. I keep trying not to shake and burst into tears. I am surprised Murray hasn't said anything. I quickly glanced at him, behind me as he slightly nods in approval. This is so risky… Even if we promise services it could still end badly. We can still end up dead.

"I will give you a chance blondie! I have a sick friend. If you make him better you will live. If he does not progress you and your friends will die."

"Yes. I will try!" I nod as remained in the prayer position. Oh I desperately hope that it is an illness that can help him.

The large muscled scary man then demanded us to be roped and taken to the bandit camp. Poor Nawfar had to be dragged by a dragon. I am so worried that the deep wound of hers is going to get infected. I hope the bandits have herbs that can help with it. Murray will be devastated if she dies. He is holding back tears as he sees her like this. It's such a cruel way to transport her.

We three were roped onto a bull dragon and our journey to the bandit camp. I am sitting on top of the dragons head with Murray and Eleya sitting behind me. I rub my cheek gently as it has swelled and is not bright red. It is so sore… He hit me so hard… Such a ruffian.

"Well… We live a little longer… I hope the friend can be healed. Or we are all fucked." Murray whispered behind me. I really hope that is the case… Or I will be the cause of all of our deaths.

We journeyed through the mountain for half a day when we finally reach a stone fortress. It has been recently built. The fires have been stoked and many of the bandit members are closing in for the night.

"What do we have e're boss!?" A stocky short older man appears as he stares at us. His large dark green beard is a danger hazard. I can imagine it getting caught in some gear or snagged on an ancient door…

"A couple of prizes. I believe they are nobles of Aquarius City. Many of their soldiers did pick up a good fight though, before many of them died. Didn't fully prepare themselves for how rough the world really is outside of their country." And he laughs at this fact. It made me think of how a possible war can really happen. If we can't even get to our destination safely.

"Can I keep de' blondie?" The older man jested. His loud laugh can shake the floor. "Keep er' as a personal slave? I could have use for er'."

I wanted to vomit. This is the last thing I wanted. I had it enough with Akvor, now to hear that… I shuddered. All it did is make me feel more afraid.

"No you cannot have blondie. She says she is healer. I'm seeing if she can heal Rougher. If she cannot make him better. She dies along with her lackies!"

"Her Lackies?" Murray immediately questions and looks down at me.

White-Eye then walks over to the dragon we are riding and pats her on the head. The dragon smiles as he unwraps my ropes that are connected to Eleya and Murray. He then picks me up damsel style as the ropes are still tied to my feet. I wave Murray and Eleya goodbye. I hope they remain safe. He then takes me up the many steps of the fortress and opens on of the doors in the hallway.

It is small and dreary only a wooden chested drawers and a bed are inside it. And on the bed I see a man resting there. His skin has darkened and his eyes are glowing green. His face looked like he was at least eighty years old. He moves his head to the side and looks at us. White eye then undoes all of my ropes.

"Help him." And like that he slams the door behind me.

I take a breather to try and control myself. I really didn't want this to happen. What am I going to do? Eleya's and Murrays lives are counting on it.

"W-w-w-who are…. You girl?" As the man the bed tries to speak. His voice is so raspy it was so hard to understand. I hesitantly walk to the side of his bed as he looks up at me. I sit on the side his bed. I close my eyes and take another breath. In the hospital we treat everyone from the innocent to the criminals. When I started volunteering I made a vow of no judgement. We save those who we can! Saving Akvor is easily one of the hardest decisions I've made. But I don't know this man… I must remember that vow.

 _From this day forward we are healers, nurses and doctors. We must have no judgement of our charges. We must do our best to save those who are innocent and those who have done wrong. We hope for a peaceful world where we have no boundaries of helping. Humans or Dragons alike. I take this vow and uphold by the ancient law of Draconis. I shall help all those who are in need._

"Hello, sir. I am Iolene Summers. I am a healer. I'm here to help you. May I ask a few questions?" I try to keep the light façade. Hiding my emotions has always been the hardest for me. I am very emotional. But volunteering at the hospital with the priesthood elder's permission. It is easily one of the best things I did. I have learnt a great deal from there. The priesthood only taught me the basics of reading, writing, speaking and how to be a lady. Well only me anyway… All the other girls who are trained there are trained like everyone else. They learn to fight, ride dragons, survive, and learn about history. How to be great advisors to nobles. They wanted me to be raised as a royal, not as a priest. Only Marianas tried to enhance my learning but the elders went against it. Saying I don't need such training. I hope she is doing alright back at the temple.

"Y-y-y-you may a-ask girl."

"What is your name?" I asked politely.

"R-Rougher…"

"Not the nickname. Your real name." As I stroked his long fluro green hair parting away from his tainted eyes.

"I don't remember it…"

"Okay…" I found that fact incredibly sad… He doesn't remember his real name… He must have a past. But then I realise many of the bandits here have nicknames.

"How long have you been sick for?" I look around and quickly realise that all of my items must be still in the carriage or stolen by these men. MY MOTHERS LETTERS! My journal, books and my quill! It hit me like a bolt of lightning. Lightning of sadness and despair hit me. Holding all of my emotions in with my might, I smiled softly at the man.

"I-I-I have been sick for two days… It's o-o-o-only getting worse. I-I-I can barely move anymore…" I do notice with the powerful stench of urine and faeces. He must not have been going where he needed to relieve himself. And I cannot imagine a group of rough bandits helping him do it. I sighed.

"What did you eat and drink before your illness?"

"Apples... Stew…. Mead… That's all I r-r-r-remember."

"Have you been vomiting? Did you vomit all that you ate? When did you start feeling the effects of this?"

"No vo-omit… Just b-b-burning inside of my…. Body… Like lava… Th-th-through the night. Th-then I felt w-weak… Since yesterday… I… I… Not move my body… The men have…. Have… Already planned for my end…"

I nodded as I take in information. I have to think hard. Even though all my other thoughts are trying so hard to invade. I need to keep it on this task. I need to heal this man. It's definitely not an allergy or he would be dead by now. "May I?" I asked gently I need to see his body. Good thing I am wearing gloves. He nods in approval. I lift his sheet up and that's when I smelt it. Blood, urine and faeces… The full brunt of it. His so-called friends could at least make this situation more comfortable for him. Almost vomiting my breakfast. I pretend to cough to try and hide my discomfort. Wiping my nose with my arm.

I looked at him. His skin is so dark and pale that it's changing colour. It looks like he is turning literally dark green… What is this?

"Do you have anyone who could have a possible grudge against you? Please be truthful. Remember I am here to help. If you have any secrets, I will keep."

"N-no… We are a loyal group. We will never betray each other."

You're bandits… Well in the stories I have read they have always betrayed each other if it meant they could have more gold. Wealth speaks in a special language for bandits. I mean they took me, Murray and Eleya hostage. For the time being anyway… People think I am naïve and it is true… I rarely have any experiences in the outside world. Only from the stories I read.

I hear a knock on the door and I see White Eye barge in. "Well!" He shouts at me.

"I am asking him questions." I say feebly as he scoffs.

"I knew it! You know nothing!"

A whole level of frustration has begun to peak. Please don't think of violent thoughts… Don't think of violent thoughts… It's un-lady like. "Look! I'm just asking what he ate before he became ill. When the symptoms happened. I need to know before I start looking for a cure."

"Hmph fine! I will give you a week to cure him! If he is dead or not cured by the week is out! You're all dead!" I nod in agreement as he ropes my arms and legs to carry me off once more. He carries me in a damsel position where he leads me into the lower dungeon. The dungeon is nothing but iron gates and mud. He drops me onto the wet ground.

"How is Nawfar? Where is Eleya?" I asked urgently.

"Nawfar is alive but injured of course… They took her to the dragon stables. It will take her a very long time to heal… My poor girl… She doesn't deserve this… But quick-thinking though it, could have been much worse... You said Eleya can cook. They chucked her into the kitchen once White-Eye took you away."

I look up and see Murray in rags with his hair out. Leaning on the back wall. I couldn't but feel shocked. His light blue hair and soft pale skin is covered in mud and filth. I guess that robes and jewellery have been taken. I hop over to the back wall as he is roped to a metal peg on the wall. I lean on his shoulder and look up at him. I see the guard drunk sleeping on his small table at the dungeon entrance.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them that you are royal. Hopefully hold you for ransom."

"That is plan B. If your plan fails. They said most of our escort is dead. But they did say most not all… I hope some managed to getaway. Macdan is not far from here… Queen Hara will immediately come to our aid.

"I hope so… I saw the man White Eye wants me to heal."

"And?"

"It's not an allergic reaction. It can't be food poisoning. Not an infection. Even though one can certainly build with that bed he is on… I need longer time spend with him. I need to know all of the details… He must have taken something or someone gave him it."

"Great… That certainly cheers me up. I hope my plan B works." He chuckles and I chuckle with him. Oh we are in for a rough time here. I gently rub my bruised cheek which is still hurting from being backhanded.

"But I am confused." Murray blurts out changing the subject.

"Confused why? What's so confusing about bandits living in the wilderness robbing and killing people?" I mean I thought that's what they did.

"They are clearly from the Green Draconium Empire. Their accents to their gears and weapons. Green dragons. They should not be here… You would think they would stay at home in their Empire reaping the benefits of their failing country."

"Maybe they are trying to flee from the war like many others?" I mean it does make sense, refugees are always a factor in war.

"Yes but as they were guiding me to the dungeon. Their gear and armour are astounding. Like someone of high wealth has purchased them. Bandits usually wear what they can find. They were wearing matching outfits like they are part of an army. I didn't even notice that until now…" He looks in shock as he thinks deeply about this. "What is this White Eye planning? What does he have to gain here?"

"I don't know…"

After a long silence, I see food being brought to us. It's porridge but we are starving. So no complaints.

I lie on the floor and like that, I fall asleep after a long and horrible day.

My mind's eye awoke once more as I woke up in a different room. I looked to my side and it a large elaborate room full of gold and white. I walked over the mirror and see a beautiful brunette woman looking back at me. WHO IS SHE? I felt like I was moving my body but what actions I wanted to make weren't happening. I felt like I wanted to jump back in shock instead I start brushing my hair. This is the first time I have seen a reflection of the person's face I have seen through. Since I am in a point of view through the eyes it's usually just the hands and feet I see.

"Are you awake your Highness?" As I turn around and look at the door. "You may come in!" Her voice is so mature and elegant. And like many visions, I am not controlling what is happening. Her voice is so beautiful though. Very melodic. It was a servant who hands me the most beautiful gown! Light gold with silver trim and diamonds.

"It's beautiful! Such a bittersweet day…" She says with sincerity as we begin to cry. "But as mother and father say. Be strong for the citizens!"

"The late Emperor and Empress would have been very proud you, your highness! Now time to make your mark in the world!" We bath then putting on the dress and a beautiful gold pointed Kokoschnik. She is beautiful and elegant! I hope to one day wear outfits like this. We twirl the dress with the long arm sleeves. I have never felt so beautiful and happy for someone I don't even know…

The servant then hands us a glass of wine.

"To our new Empress Catalina! May your rule be long and prosperous!" CATALINA! A NAME! The first time I have ever heard an actual name of the person I am seeing. But Empress Catalina? Didn't she rule four hundred years ago? I don't understand… I don't understand anything. Why do I have these visions? Catalina if you can hear me. Even though I doubt it, please tell me why? Why does this happen to me? Everyone I know doesn't understand. I'm lost! Please hear me! Please tell me!

As I begged for her attention it fell on deaf ears. I knew I shouldn't have got my hopes up.

"Thank you, Sophie! Today is a big day! I hope to serve the citizens well!" And their glasses clink together.

"WAKE UP!"

And my eyes burst open in fright. I leaned forward hitting my head straight into White-Eye.

"Oh… Sorry!" I said urgently.

"Let's go!" And like yesterday he drags me to the sick man. I had to shake my head to try and forget the vision I had just moments ago. He is still lying in the same mess. I look back to White-Eye. "Please change his sheets. If you want him to get better! It'll be easier to treat him with a clean bed!" I tried to ask the nicest way possible but I cannot work with this. He looks at me with complete annoyance.

"We will move him into another room!"

"And please bring a large chamber pot! And I mean big." I asked on top. He was about to yell at me but sees his friend groan in pain.

"Ugh fine!"

An hour later the sick man is now in a larger room with a cleaner bed and sheets. Had to give him a quick cold bath with a fellow bandit named Squish. He is much smaller than the others. And you can tell he is just the one who picks up after them and shines their weapons. He accidentally vomited when first saw his mess. Which I had to clean up…

But he is slowly getting used to it. White Eye made him my supervisor. To watch my every move. But he seems nice he hasn't threatened me or anything. He even walks off to leave me and the patient alone.

I notice he smiles at me by the afternoon. Even though he struggles to move he can still move his mouth and eye muscles. He is all nice clean and refreshed now. I have checked all around his body. There no puncture marks or anything…

"Now Squish will always be nearby so if you need to… Relieve yourself he can help you. I can only help you as long as White-Eye lets me."

"Y-y-You are being very kind… E-e-e-even in the s-situation… That y-y-your in… I-I-I know th-that White wou-would have kidnapped you. To help."

And threatened to kill me Murray and Eleya… But it is not wise to upset the patient. Hopefully if he gets better he can help us.

"Please tell me then… If you cooperate it will help me. Do you know why you're sick? This is no ordinary illness. It's not an infection. Not food poisoning. Not the flu or pneumonia. Not an allergic reaction. Your body is processing something… I saw your faeces-"

"Facies? I-I-I don't know what that is…"

"Your poo."

"Oh…"

"Please… I know your hiding something. I will keep it secret. It'll make things easier."

With what little movement he had he tried to stretch his right hand out to me. I grabbed it and started stroking it. Like how a tender mother would. I learnt this at the hospital… Treat the patient as if they are your child. Most of the time the patients behave like children. You treat them with softness and kindness when needed. While also being strict and tell them harsh truths and tell them off when misbehaving.

"I-I am n-not w-what they think I am." In his raspy voice. He struggles to breathe and coughs.

"Who are you?"

"I-I-I am still Rougher… B-b-but as y-y-you can tell. T-t-they are f-f-from the Green Empire. Green meaning… G-green draconium. I-I-I was not b-b-born there… C-come closer…"

I lean forward near his face to hear what he has to say. Whatever it was going to be. It's not good.

"I-I-I was born in-in-in Vulk-Vulkania."

Pulled my head back in complete shock. Vulkania… The city of volcanoes… The home of the Red Draconium Empire. The Green Empires mortal enemy and are at war with right at this very moment. I can see why he wanted to say this to no one… Good thing Squish is outside. If anyone heard this. He will be killed… And will probably kill us along with it.

"But… Why? It's so dangerous to be with the people." Whispering to him in response. Keeping my cool.

"I w-was sent to s-s-spy… But I be-friended Wh-White Eye. We a-are like b-brothers."

Like brothers but yet… You cannot tell the truth to him without fearing death… I kept his cold hands warm and he smiles at me. He seems to feel relief of telling someone the truth.

"I-I-I have been dr-drinking r-raw green draconium… To hide the Red dra-draconium in my blood. I-I-I-I m-must have drunken too m-much… Th-then th-this hap-happened."

"Raw draconium?"

I have read in books about such practices. Drinking raw magic metal… In small doses it is harmless and can affect you over time. Drink too much too quickly and this is the result. In the priesthood, I hear did such things. I even heard that Akvor drinks a flagon once a day. For those who use draconium magic it adds to the power. Inclementia it is rumoured that it's part of their diets. Dragons regularly do it as well. It is theorized it is why they can control draconium energy the way they do.

I looked at him and let go of his hand. I looked at my hands. I can try use my energy… I'm not very good at it. Even worse that I could expose myself. But he shared me his secret… I have to save him. This draconium is slowly festering through his body which is why he hasn't died yet. He could be like this for years. And I have less than a week now.

I leaned forward to him. "Since you have told me your secret I will tell you mine. But you must not tell a soul. Please… I am doing this to try and help save your life. I hope this can help what ails you."

I looked at my hands which is being covered with dirty gloves. I hope this is worth it… I remove the gloves and look at my hands. Its good thing they look clean. Rougher is looking at me with curiosity. I am sure he is wondering what I am talking about. But he will see…

I pulled back the sheets and his shirt to reveal his chest. I place my hand on top of his heart. Please… I hope I can do this… I am so nervous. Shaking as I am not sure to do this. I have only done this a few times and when I performed it the priesthood forbid me from doing it again… But I need to use it… I don't know how to use it well… I have power, I know it's there. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can feel it… The warm sensation flowing through my body. I open my eyes and I can see gold draconium flowing in my veins. The energy pulsed like a heartbeat through my hand and into his chest. I couldn't hold it for long as it felt like my energy is draining every moment. I lifted my hand and the energy flow stopped.

I collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily. I felt heavy and exhausted… Rougher looked less pale and the green in his eyes dimmed. He moved his head more freely. But his body felt stiff still and couldn't move much.

"What you did there miss… Was incredible. I have never seen such a thing before. A healer you are… Gold draconium… The most powerful of all draconium energies… More powerful than green. A secret for a secret. If you don't tell, I won't tell."

I nod in agreement as I felt like I ran a mile.

The next day I made up a fake list of ingredients to use as a potion. I officially labelled it as food poisoning. But in secret I am really using my power. It's weak but it's helping. We still have five days to go before the deadline. I still haven't seen Eleya… But Murray is still moping in the dungeon. Even though they did use him to read a bedtime story.

Day after day. Rougher started getting better. He despised drinking the potion but it was my cover so he obliged. White Eye has started giving me respect. He is happy seeing his friend sitting up and talking. I get to walk around the fortress courtyard freely without being tied.

The contacts in my eyes have started to cause irritation. I have been wearing them for too long…

I finally managed to convince White Eye to let Murray walk freely with me. Which he is very grateful for. He is almost unrecognizable. His blue hair is so tainted with filth it's no longer blue. I couldn't say better myself my blonde hair is so filthy it's pretty much brownish grey.

It is the day of the deadline and many exhausting days of using my power. Rougher is up and walking. According to White Eye it's like he has never been sick. He looks like his old self. Rougher in his namesake roughly hugs me as he runs around the courtyard. I felt so happy for him. He was in stasis for so long, him running around made me happy. I did well! I am actually proud of myself. I clapped my hands in excitement. Murray is also excited.

"You did great Iolene!" He whispered to me. This means we are free!

"EVERYONE!" Everyone in the courtyard turns around. Seeing a man in soldier armour walk out of the fortress from a room to the left. Murray looks at me in surprise. The theory he must have been thinking seems to be true. He is the only man in soldier armour.

"We need to head back home! IMMEDIATELY! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" He shouted.

White Eye walks over to the man. "WHY SOLDIER MAN?! WE MANAGED TO GET ALL THE WAY HERE! WE HAVE BEEN PLANNING FOR WEEKS! TO SUDDENLY DROP OUR SHIT AND LEAVE?!" He shouts in full fury.

"Yes, we must drop our things and leave! Something terrible has happened. We must go back…" The soldier tries his best to hold his tears.

"We better still get paid soldier! And why are you mopey!? Man up!" White-Eye screamed at him.

"The war… It's officially over… We're done." The soldier says in defeat. "That is all I know…"

Everyone in the courtyard is dead silent. I couldn't even say anything. The war has been going on for five years… And now it's all over? Just like that? But the soldier didn't say who the victor is. Did Arman Kaiser manage to create a plan to rid of the fire royal family? White Eye and the soldier disappeared into the fortress. Rougher stands next to me and Murray. I can see Murray is trying to figure things out. He loves knowing other people's business it is his job. We all remain in the courtyard until the soldier and White Eye return.

"Come on everyone… Let's go home… We did all we can. We will go back and demand the money that we are promised! BACK TO THE NORTH!" And White Eye screams in enthusiasm as everyone else then screams with excitement. And, like that everyone is rushing to get their items to leave. I see Nawfar walking again. She is however still injured with a massive scar on her leg from where the spear was lodged. Lucky when they pulled it out she didn't bleed to death. Once we are free from this group I will treat her. Give her wound a good clean with proper stitches…

I hug Eleya as she is now finally to leave the kitchens. I am so glad she is safe. She gently pokes my bruised cheek. It will take a while to heal. But I am happy she is not injured. White-Eye then walks to our small group.

"I have fulfilled my end of the bargain!" I say enthusiastically now I can resume my journey.

"You have indeed miss… Your friends are free to go!"

"My friends? What about me?" I look at Murray, Eleya and Nawfar. This is just going to get worse, isn't it?

"You are a terrific healer miss. It would be terrible if we just let you go!"

"Hey!" I shouted and Murray furiously walks up to him. "You said if she healed Rougher!-

"We will not kill you all!" He interrupted. "We have no use for you and your friends but we have use for the girl! It would be stupid to let her go!" And in a rough fashion White-Eye picks me up.

I see Rougher talk to Murray and Eleya before he runs away from them. But other bandits quickly knock all of them out and they fall to the ground.

"STOP! PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" I screamed and screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!"

By the time they will wake up we will all be gone… And they will only know to go north.


	32. Beau: Chapter Thirty-Two

**Beau: Chapter Thirty-Two**

Everything felt so dark and cold… How long have I been asleep? I couldn't open my eyes… But everything seemed so foggy. All I feel is pain… My body is burning… My scales to my claws. Everything burns… I want to roar and scream in pain. But I felt so weak that I couldn't. What did Kaunis do to me?

As my fogged up mind started to clear. I abandoned Myshka! I remember clearly now… It's too late now… All I can do I hope she is safe and forgives me.

I tried to move but the burning sensations all of my body. It's too painful… I am completely motionless. I still can't open my eyes.

As I tried to move as I could hear something. My hearing is returning. It's hard to understand but I can hear Kaunis soothing call. Along with a few others… A low rasping weak voice I can hear. So haunting that easily makes my burning body feel ice cold.

"I'm sorry father… I thou-"I can hear Kaunis talking someone. All I see is pitch black. But with a voice like his, it's easy to tell. He sounds somewhat scared… He sounded excited before he knocked me out. His different tune made me feel at ease. Or should I be frightened?

"You have failed again, Kaunis… But at least you try more than your siblings. To try and fix up the mistakes you all have made."

"But we are so close father I can feel it!"

"You will never be close enough… Since you all decided to go against my orders to kill the gold bloods off. Seeking the closest blood descendants is clever. But not clever enough… Time have past and look, he has gold draconium from his ancestors. But not much of it, black draconium mutation has long taken place. It's useless for my endeavours! I need pure!" And amongst the sensations of my burning body. With me only seeing pitch black a sudden cold surge through me. Someone is touching me!

"Then what should we do then father? What do I do with him? Kill him?" Kaunis sounding defeated.

"You saw throughout the tests that he is strong. Keep him alive. Send him to the dragon barracks, put him under mind control… He can join the forces going south. It will be a waste to kill him. He can be like his brother and work for the Empire. Meanwhile for us… Be prepared you will be coming with me to the south. However, we will go through the teleportation gates. It is time… We have waited long enough. Come!"

"Yes, father."

The freezing cold sensation touching me lift and the burning sensation began once more. I hear a door open and close, silence took over. I am still conscious, I have no idea how long it has been. But the darkness remained. I still struggled to open my eyes. Maybe trying to sleep can help but to no avail.

After a while, I managed to open my eyes. The weight of them, just blinking was difficult. Moving my head subtly side to side. Trying my hardest to regain sight and movement I have never felt so helpless until now. Long gone the days of me waking up underneath the sun.

It must have been a long time before I could lift up my head. My foggy sight began to clear and it looks like I am in a stable. Nothing like the fancy room Kaunis lived. It is small, empty room with nothing except me inside it.

As I moved my body more the burning sensation intensified. Roaring in pain I know will not do me any favours. "You're weak!" I can hear my father saying it now. Screaming like a sad little pup who tripped over. The pain moved all through my body as my blood pulsed in my veins. What did they do to me? Maybe it is a good thing I don't remember it.

Thinking of their conversation I could understand what he said… The human. It was definitely human and not dragon speech. He spoke the human tongue. How? This confused me. I have only basic knowledge of the human tongue, now I can fully understand it. Kaunis even spoke in it… He knows the human tongue. What is this? The pain, the language, the death of nature, humans are the cause of this.

As I tried to shuffle around my movement has started to slowly come back. My eyelids felt light as I can blink normally again. As I shuffled I think about what the two were talking about. South? South where? Waited long enough? What were they waiting for? Whatever it is it's not good.

And me under mind control… This frightens me. To become a mindless slave for the rest of my life. I need to think! I must do everything I can not to become that! Maybe I can prove that I am one of theirs and I can escape!

I looked behind and saw my tail. My patterns looked different! My scales are almost black with purple markings. My tail in looks sharp and spikey. Glimpsing at my back paws the blistered are gone. But in place, my claws are long and sharp. Like mini spears on each of my toes. Even the grey colour now have a purple tinge in them. What do I fully look like?

As I was thinking the door opened. A few humans wearing cloaked robes like before walked in. Still silent they placed their hands all of my body. It stung where they touched. I groaned in pain and with quick movements they left. I was all alone again…

It seemed like time has frozen. I have no idea how long I have been here. But the burning in my blood and scales remained. In a way, I felt like I am getting used to the pain…

I began to walk even though it felt like I had to learn to walk again. Stumbling around the stable walking in circles. All in the meantime I feel like I am losing my mind or about to lose it. I shake my head when a small dragon walks in with human. Nothing like the hooded silent creeps.

"Do you understand human tongue now dragon?"

I nod yes. I can perfectly understand him. Even though I wish that I still didn't.

"Can you speak the human tongue dragon?" The way he is talking to me is complete arrogance. I have only just managed to walk and this ass is asking me stupid questions. But to play it safe I try to speak the human tongue. Most dragons can't do it, but I can now randomly understand how humans speak. But all that came out is a roar. After multiple attempts, it's a clear failure.

"What skills do you have?"

Skills? What does he mean by that? I run, eat, shit. I'm a dragon! I do dragon what dragons do. In other words, be free to do as I please. The small snake looking dragon stares at me impatiently. I answer to her I don't know. And she tells him in the human tongue.

And like that they both leave the room again without a word. If I had all of my strength back I can knock this whole wall down! I need to be out of here!

As I look around the room the stone room door opened once more. This time it was as I feared! The same man with the small dragon. Now have guards accompanying them. And they were holding something dark black and sharp that looks like headgear. I hope it's not what I think it is!

I roar in protest as I used all my strength to try and past them. The guards like the ones that caught me used their powers against me. Draconium abilities! One of them raised their hand and used a mag push. My body slammed onto the back stone wall. As I looked I didn't realise how strong the stone walls here are. Not even a crack! Of course, they would make this place dragon proof. The man pinned me against the back wall with no effort. I struggled but he just pinned me there. The draconium power stream held in place reacting to my burning scales. It is becoming more painful by the second.

He lets go and I drop onto the floor making the floor shake. I screech in pain. The human and the dragon then held my head up. Checking over me for damage. Even though all of my pain is inside me and not visible.

And with another wave of his hand, everything went black.

I opened my eyes. The burning pain still remained. But everything else felt empty. My memories and experiences are gone. I am thinking of nothing… I am blank.

Something is covering my eyes. Instead of seeing clearly there is a colour shade of purple over my eyes. I breathe and walked around, much of my energy has now returned. It's like energy and power is being transferred into me.

I hear something and I see the same people and dragon again. One of the humans walked up to me cautiously and pulled my head down. The way they were looking at me it was as if they were checking something. Tapping my head I hear a unique sound I have never heard of. It is like something is sitting on my head.

"Look up dragon" And without thinking I look up to the human who asked.

"Stick your tongue out." Chuckling as he asked me and I did it.

"Good! It's working! He should be ready to go out today. Join the other dragons to head south. The controller should be prepared for the south trip." The man said gleefully and I stand in the same spot without moving.

"Follow dragon" And I obeyed. I followed them through the long hallways and stairwells. There are other dragons surrounding me. But I did not pay attention to them. I only felt a need to obey orders.

We walked into a large chamber full of a few hundred dragons. Standing all in perfectly straight lines amongst other dragons wearing the same headgear.

"Stay Dragon." They then leave the chamber. I stared forward waiting what to do next.

When another human in elaborate dark grey robes walks out to greet us. He opens his long arms as if he was to embrace all of us. I see humans standing behind him staring at us as we stare at them with blank expressions.

"Hello! Dragons!" He says cheerfully. "Today is a great day for our Empire! From today you shall serve us proud! We have waited patiently for this moment! And like the Gold and Light-Green Empire before we will expand our influences! THE WORLD WILL BE OURS!" And he outreaches his arms once more like he is giving us a hug. As he tries to weirdly embrace us he holds a strange-looking stick and waves it. I felt this temptation just look at where this stick gets pointed at.

His excitement is almost infectious. He then turns around to face his peers as they wish him luck. I could only hear his name as General Azazel. He then turns around points forward and demands that we march forward. His stick glowed and all of us in awe looked at it. We hear his commands through the stick. In unison in the same sort of beat we turned around and we all walked together. The large chamber doors opened and all I see is the wide open sky and the dead planes. We are outside of Inclementia.

We are a sea of dragons without any riders. I see flags bearing the eye symbol of the empire waving around us. Dragons large as buildings walk next to us creating earth shakes. They are the largest creatures I have ever seen. Bull class dragons and large carts being pulled that contain the massive amounts of food that need to sustain us.

We walked through the dark and empty plane. All the dead plants and grey dirt looking like a never-ending sea. The grey clouds still cover the sky, but I did not think much of it.

After the next few weeks, I did exactly what they told me. I can only eat when they tell me, I have to hold onto my pee until they let me relieve myself. I could not speak to the dragons around me. We have been doing nothing but walking bypassing villages and smaller cities. We have finally reached the end of Black Draconium Eye territory. I can see the trees and greenery and some of the grey sky has started to clear.

I have no idea where we are now. I am alone in a sea of dragons. My mind remains foggy as ever. Trying to think on my own is immensely difficult. But I know none the wiser. It seems like I have always been like this.

As we continued walking I see an even larger mass of humans and dragons. It's a military camp. I look to my side and see the generals together discussing what to do next.

"How many dragons have you given us General Azazel?" A short woman asks the general in a concerned tone. Her armour elaborate in pattern design with a unique flat faced helmet design. With horns spiking forward coming out of the forehead. It is battle armour and it looks like it has been used. Scratches and markings are stained all over her armour. The armour coats her entire body it's impossible to tell what she actually looks like. A good thing much of the generals have armour that can be easily distinguished

"Hundred and fifty, General Oleander they are all under mind control. As the Emperor demanded and sent. So you may use them on your behest."

"Good! Unfortunately, many of us have lost our dragons. We stumbled across a herd of hydrags during our journey south. Many of them killed and ate our dragons."

"Wait what? Hydrags? What are they doing so far up north?"

"No idea… We were not expecting them. They came out of the shadows of the dead trees and many were buried underneath ground hidden in the dirt. My poor dragon Medusa stood no chance… She was gone from the first bite underneath her…"

"Sorry for your loss General Oleander. Must have been hard on y-"

"Yes, I know! But for now, I need a new dragon! I will look amongst this rabble a bit later. But for now, we will all rest here and wait for our Emperors next order. He has already gone into Demir to aid Emperor Arman Kaiser. The war will end soon."

"Good!" Azazel says with complete pride. He then turns to us as we stand there waiting for his command.

"Dragons eat!" As he lifts his wand and it glows. We can hear his voice project into our minds.

I walk over to the large bows full of mushy food. We have been living on it for the past few weeks. I eat as fast as I could. I hear no fighting, no roaring no nothing. But I also felt nothing… I couldn't even think. This is food I should despise. But I do as I am told.

I look up and realise it's starting to get dark. And I hear the Azazel's voice in my head. "After food, get some rest". And we all head outside the camp and find a spot to sleep in. It's amazing how peaceful we all act as over hundred dragons find a sleeping spot.

I managed to find a spot where soft dirt is. It's far away from the camp but it's comfy. Night eventually arrives and I can see the fires from the camp. I look at the camp that is still bustling with humans and dragons. I see Azazel and Oleander walking around the dragons. She is looking at each one in detail. Checking their legs, scales, physique. All share the same physical qualities of snake thin bodies with rectangular heads. But like people, they all still have different features such as various scale patterns, horns, fins and voice. None of them seem to be taking her interest as many of them do look similar. It was a while until she and Azazel come across me. Azazel uses his wand to get my attention and I stand up immediately.

"Well, this dragon is interesting!" General Oleander grabs my chin and pulls me closer. She is analyzing every part of me. She checks underneath my feet and underbelly. Feels my back and back legs. Even stroking my tail checking every possible scale. "Where is this one from? There is breed mixture in him."

"I believe he is one of the dragons who came from seer tower dungeons. He is one of the last to join the mind-controlled ranks." Azazel uses his wand and waves it left to right. And I follow it without question.

"You know his stature is eerily like… Never mind. But this one is one of my favourites so far. Lucky me as general I get first pickings! Many of the soldiers need new dragons after that hydrag attack."

"I understand that general. But as an important question. Will you be taking of their mind gear?"

"Yes, Azazel! You know why… Mind-controlled slaves are useful in ways. Such as cleaning your mansions, transportation, spying and pandering to your every little need. But when it comes the time for them to do tasks such as battling. I cannot think for myself and control every step of my dragon. Maybe there will be a time when such gear is invented for it. But it's not now…"

"Oh please! I can control a whole army! I led them here with no issues. They did exactly what I asked. And the mind gear has been updated. This one has it, see it looks different. Azazel then uses his index finger and taps my headgear.

"Oh please Azazel! The Emperor only asked you to bring them down here to show them off. You didn't think he would send you off to fight with these guys?" She laughs right at Azazels face and it is a loud belly laugh. The camp would have heard it. "Didn't he give you specific orders to not attack anyone?"

"No…"

"Then I highly suggest paying more attention! Or your head is on the line. Emperor Arman Kaiser asked us for our help! We are here to help!" Oleander said it in such sarcastic enthusiasm I would have found it funny. But yet I cannot laugh.

She then looks straight into my eyes, still smiling. "I choose this one! Take the headgear off!"

With his wand he then taps the gear five times and it falls directly off my head. I shake and with a massive headache, all of memories and feelings came back. My anger my frustration! I couldn't bear. I roar as loud as I could! Thrashing and jumping. The generals just stare at me as I was acting out. I turn them ready to attack! But then I remember where I am. I remember what I need to do! I am now under no one else's control. Using all of my willpower not to attack them and crush their heads. I stand and stare down at the two humans. They stare at me in return smiling.

"Are you done dragon?" As she smiles, she seems to be enjoying this. "Behave and you can have your mental freedom. Misbehave and you be back in this mindless herd. Understood?"

I nod yes as I can now understand the human tongue perfectly. She asks many of the same questions as the masters in my containment did. What my name is, where I came from, what skills I have. But unlike the master back then Oleander understands me perfectly. No dragon translator… She understands the dragon tongue! Azazel doesn't so she translates my answers to him. I spoke nothing about my herd or anything else I have been through. Just a dragon who was caught alone in the wilds. I hope my family is safe… It has been so long since I have seen them… And Myshka… I am sorry Myshka. I hope she is safe. I need to find them…

"Well, then Beau. An awfully pretty name for a dragon who came from the wilds. I want you to be my dragon! You will ride south with me! You will do as I ask. You obey our Emperor. Obey the League of Eight. You fight for our Empire until you are dead!"

I roar yes in agreement. Maybe I can find a way to run away… But there are hundreds of humans and dragons around. They will catch me with no problem there is too many of them. As I stand there I can feel my burning once again… The mind gear numbed the pain, now it feels fresh and painful… Burning… Just everything burning… My blood boiling and my scales feeling like they will burst into flames. I have to hide the pain! I have to hide it or they will mind control me again…

Oleander then walks to my side and with her left-hand grabs my chin and gently pulls me forward. Saying goodbye to Azazel, we walked through the camp and I see many other humans taking dragons out of the herd. They all seemed as annoyed and baffled as I am. Walking through the camp I see humans playing games and talking to each other. Laughing and mocking each other. I have never seen anything like this. Do humans do this in their free time? It made me feel a bit happy.

As we walked through I see a large fancier tent. This must be Oleanders… I see a specially made pen for a dragon. Soft hay on the floor with a large trough full of food. Even though I have had my fill. Standing and looking around in her soft pen I see her take out a glowing rope. It looks like the whips that they usually use to make dragons obey. I scuffle back at seeing it and she chuckles.

"Relax! This is just a rope that prevents you from running away. And trust me you don't want to be punished for running away."

"What is the punishment for running away or disobeying?" I asked in dragon tongue. Since I have seen her understand dragon tongue I hope she understands this.

"Oh… Many different kinds. You can get whipped, claws being ripped out, legs chained and drag you on the ground, eyes taken out. All shown in a public display! We used to sentence those who disobeyed to death. But the Emperor changed that when we kill so many people and dragons off. Torture has been proven to be a more effective method. I mean what is better? Giving those who break the law a quick death or make them suffer temporarily and give them another chance?"

And like that my small confidence in humans is now completely gone. How about not doing any of that? I would voice it. But it's too dangerous.

"Now go to sleep we will be heading south tomorrow. She ties the rope around my neck and ties the other end on the post. I pulled the rope as a tester it glowed as I tried. Quickly noticing the post feels extraordinarily heavy. I couldn't even make the post budge. I used my magging energy, but as I used it. Seems to be absorbed in the rope. She laughs as she sees me test it.

"Testing the waters are we? Do that again I will whip you. Understood?"

I nod abruptly as she turns around and takes off her armour. Dark brown skin, pale white hair with faded streaks of purple, thin and tall like many people in Inclementia. I have noticed that the majority of the people from there tend to have white tinged hair. Not fully natural as it looks like the colour has been washed out. It's weird…

I see her in her white basic clothes and climbs into her floor mattress. Blowing out her candle. The tent then goes dark as I can still hear the rabble outside.

As the night went on I try to sleep. It is much easier without the mind gear. But as I closed my eyes I can hear distant sobbing. I looked to my right over to the mattress. Oleander is crying… Crying over her lost dragon perhaps? I have heard of hydrags. They are nothing like dragons. I heard them described as large with heads, revealing teeth, yellow eyes. Even heard they walk weird as their legs are spread out and walk side to side. They can't use draconium magic as we do. They hide in the darkness and eat whoever comes across them. I have never seen or met one before… And to be honest, after hearing a general's dragon gets killed by one bite by them. I don't want to…

After a long night, it looks like day is breaking. Even though the sky is still overcast some sun rays can be seen from the opening of the clouds. Oleander wakes up from her sleep and she looks terrible even by human standards. Her face is all blotchy and her eyes look like they're about to fall out of their sockets. She has been grieving…

Oleander cleans herself up as I remain tied to the pole in the tent. A slave refills my food trough and I thank her. Even though she won't reply or understand. Oleander finally comes back in her armour. She approaches me and checks me out once more. By the way, she was speaking last night this camp must be one the move again.

I remain quiet as she unties the rope connected to the pole. It felt good not to have that magical thing attached. But like yesterday I had to suppress my urge to run. Just because I hear a human woman cry at night. Does not mean I am willing to remain here forever. If there is a chance of escape I will take it!

As she untied the rope a slave walks into her tent carrying a large and long object. I quickly notice what that is… It's a saddle! I growl in protest as Oleander looks at the saddle. I see her breathe heavily.

"NOT THAT SADDLE! GIVE ME DIFFERENT SADDLE SLAVE! NOW! I WILL NEVER USE THAT SADDLE AGAIN! THIS DRAGON DOES NOT DESERVE IT!" I almost jumped at such a reaction. Such anger and sadness in her voice. It's obvious that this was the saddle that Oleander used with her dragon. Maybe this means she will ride me bareback. I never want to wear one of those things. Human oppression at its finest.

The slave comes back saddleless and reports there are no more of them left. As many of the different soldiers are needing them since the accident. I can see the annoyance in Oleander. But I hope that she just goes bareback. Even though I don't want her to ride me at all. But it's that or be a slave in a mindless army.

"Fine just go! I'll go bareback, I can't be bothered finding another saddle that I like." Without hesitation, she jumps onto my back. I have never felt to mag so bad. I want this human off me! I feel physically sick. I cannot believe I have sunk this low! Hearing my father knowing that a human is riding me. He would have disowned me on the spot! Even given my circumstances. I am only doing this to survive… I am now officially disgraced from my herd. The only thing I can wish for when I go back is to not tell them.

Oleander gently nudged my sides to move forward. I walk clumsily forward the pain in my body has flared up again. What is causing this pain? It still sears inside my whole body and won't go away. I thought I was getting used to it. Obviously not… I groan in pain as I put my leg forward. One step at a time. One step at a time. I can do this!

She groans in frustration as she slaps the top of my head. "Walk PROPERLY!" She then takes out a whip. I am afraid of no whip… They make a strange cracking noise. But I can't imagine that thing hurting me too much. But regardless of that, I need to keep focused to try and be patient so I can escape. There will one day be an opportunity.

After a while, the burning sensations in my body have softened. Even though it is still there but bearable. I fear it is caused by the blood inside of my body. What did they do to me? My tail, my scales and my claws. What do I look like? What am I?

We walk out and I see all of the soldiers all packed and ready to go. I see Oleanders tent and mattress get moved into a supply carriage. It wasn't too long until we start moving. All of the soldiers on their saddles with their dragons walk closely behind us.

Oleander has a loud booming voice commanding everyone behind her


	33. Aaron: Chapter Thirty-Three

**Aaron: Chapter Thirty-Three**

"Not long for Macdan!" As Constant brings out what's left of the wine supplies.

"Ki Kizra blaz." Mali shouts in annoyance as he spills some of wine in the carriage.

"Since when did you know Prisshek Mali? And what did I tell you about making a mess?" Constant looking at him with surprise. "I didn't know that you as a-… You had to learn it."

I sit next to Mali as he sips his drink. "oh we never learned that. Only a few knew it who frequently travelled there. But young Aaron here taught me." As he roughs up my newly grown hair. I have been hairless for so long I forgot what it's like to actually have hair. Living with long hair or even with hair could be such a pain. Especially with bugs and ticks. But I am no longer in a dirty cell so I might actually like having my hair.

I chuckle at Mali. "By the way Mali… That sentence doesn't really make sense in this scenario. It translates to kiss my balls." Usually used as an insult to someone else.

"Oh yes! You are from Dominus Sahara. Makes sense, who taught you?" He looks at me curiously. Now that we have left Mille Voix we have started to get to know each other. I was a guest in his home but he mainly kept his affairs with Mali and the occasional Socialite.

"I had to learn on my own mostly."

"Really? They don't teach slaves there? It's their language? Interesting. Do you know why?"

"Well I wasn't born there… Master Isil didn't like teaching us the language. Some masters like to teach their new slaves. Master Isil… He isn't like that. Even more so since I was a young and cheap new slave. Other soldiers and Keyra did help me understand as time went on. But I had to grasp the language quickly. I lived there for seven years and I understand it like second nature now."

But as I sat there… Keyra… I have been so focused on my new master, friend and newer life that I almost completely forgot about her. I hope she is safe still. Since I am no longer there, I hope she escapes the brothel. Time and time again she always said she can leave. But… She never left for me. Maybe she could have gone back to Mille Voix her home city. Maybe after Aquarius City we can find Keyra. Even though I know it will be very awkward… After all Keyra and I did spend many nights together.

"I do not mean to pry. But you said you were not born there. May I ask as to how you ended up in Dominus Sahara?"

I looked at him and laid back. It's a story I hate reliving… I told Mali. I sigh and look at Constants eyes. "I was born in Watersgate. My father sold me into slavery as he didn't want me there anymore."

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that." Constant gestures me to bring my glass forward and refills my cup.

"It's alright. Nothing much I can do about it now…" I try to make the conversation less depressing.

"I did hear that the Light-Blue Empire have troubles of the underground slave trade. One of the burdens of being a neighbour of a nation who largely depends on the practice. I fought against it as hard as I could… But hopefully, there will be a time. When slavery will be nothing but awful history."

I look to my right and see Mali drinking his wine like no tomorrow. As he tries to drink another I clap my hand over the top he can't drink. He gives me the nasty glare. He hates it when I do this. But I have so many questions about him. He told me that he will tell me more about himself when the time comes. It has been weeks and that time hasn't come yet.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" One of Constant's guards shouted in emergency.

"What!? By whom?" Constant shouts out in panic. He reaches underneath his carriage seat and takes out a long baton. He presses a button and draconium sparks shine from it.

Mali, on the other hand, looks relatively calm. Once I lifted my hand of the cup he is right back into drinking it. The carriage got hit by something as we flip around inside. The carriage landed on its side blocking the door out. I am lying on top of Mali and Constant as I need to break us out. Mali underneath me doesn't care that a tall guy such as me on him. He was more saddened by the broken full wine bottle spilt all over him.

But a loud roar got our immediate attention. It is a roar I have never heard of before.

"It's a zimadu!" Mali shouts out.

"A what!" What is a zimadu?!" I shouted having to never seen or heard one before. But I looked up at the carriage and I start kicking the carriage wall. With a few short kicks, I manage to break open the carriage side. Sitting up and pulling apart the wood with complete ease. Constant stares at Mali in surprise. He hasn't seen me use my strength before. Whether he is upset that I just broke his very expensive carriage I don't know.

I look up and see the massive dragon-like beast stomping around. Orange and green body, having two snakeheads with large spiked horns. Their large yellow eyes looking around for potential victims. As I looked around its body I noticed that it's been injured in a previous battle. I see deep scars with some swords and spears still poking out of it.

Matisse lies on the ground nearby struggling. He is really hurt. Some of the dragons have fled as some of the soldiers are dying.

I bend down to reach my greatsword. As Mali is trying to force himself up with Constant. It didn't help that I was almost stepping on them. But I had to find my sword and start protecting them!

Grabbing my sword I looked out of the carriage again to revise the area. We are clearly surrounded by trees and rocks. To be glad we are not near cliffs… But as I looked maybe a cliff could have come in handy. The two head snake creature slams around in fury. One of the heads grabbing a dragon corpse and begins eating it.

This is my chance! I jump out with full strength being high in the air. If only I could fly! I hold my sword high as I prepare to strike into the creatures back. I pierced its back as I scream in pain. One of the heads quickly turn and pushed me off. I slam on the ground and rolled back as it tried to bite me. I jump again and again dodging every move. A snakehead having its mouth wide open as it tried to bite me. I place my large sword in front of me as a shield. SO CLOSE! The snake bit the sword causing its gums to bleed.

As I focused on one head in my foolishness the other head has a mind of its own. Its long neck aimed at the carriage.

CRASH!

The carriage smashed into pieces as the snake wanted to see what was inside. My heart leapt out of my chest. The man who bought me to help free me… I was supposed to protect him! He is my master! As sadness filled my heart I see a light shine through from the wreckage as a stream of gold draconium magic burst through!

I have never seen anything like it. The snakes head immediately dissolved as its other head roars in agony. In a quick moment, I jump up and slice the other head off. Its large body falls flat onto the ground.

I run to the carriage to make sure Mali and Constant are alright. I see Mali jump out of the carriage as nothing has happened. Even taking out a wine bottle and drinking it. Constant looked rattled but fine, he quickly checks around to see how his soldiers are. Some dragons have been eaten and many ran off. Matisse knowing the situation has calmed. Trying to get up but his leg has been scratched.

Mali acting his usual self. "Lucky you got scratched and not bitten. Otherwise, that would have been fatal. Sorry about your dragon though. She was good!" Mali walks over to the zimadu corpse and I stand next to him. He used draconium powers… Gold draconium powers. I swear I saw gold in that magic.

I look at Mali curiously. Who is this man? He can certaiy defend himself. Why did he buy me?

To ease my curiosity of Mali I discuss the zimadu. "Mali… You called that thing a Zimadu. What exactly is it?"

"Well boy. Zimadu's are deep cave dwellers. They are nothing like dragons as you have noticed. They don't possess draconium magic powers. Dangerous and not friendly. As you can see they have two heads. One is male and one is female."

"What? How is that possible?"

"They merge bodies when they are younger. Hatch from their nest they look like ordinary snakes and when they find their mate their bodies fuse and become one. They asexually reproduce as they have both of the organs still intact. While fusing their body grows bigger and they start to grow legs. This one should be around twenty years old that's why it's so big."

Mali then walks over to the head I chopped off. He is inspecting it as he opens its mouth. The fangs are dripping with venom and he smiles gleefully.

"Do we have empty tankards or vials?"

Constant looks at him and I start looking for what Mali wants. I walk over to the carriage and find an empty wine bottle still intact. I walk back to Mali as he looks at me and smiles. "Thank you boy!" I look at him intently as he drips the poison into the bottle. Both fangs manage to fill a whole bottle.

"Zimadu venom can be handy for combat when used correctly. Can be sold for a good price."

I Needed to ease my curiosity and ask him about the magic. I turn and see Matisse is managing to walk, with some of the dragons returning. Constant now shouting how useless they are in the background. Maybe this is my chance to ask."

"Mali?"

"Yes, boy?"

"You know draconium magic. And it's not just that…"

He sighs and turns to me. "Yes boy… It is what you think it is. Its weird timing but since you have seen it. I might as well be truthful. But please keep this secret. Everything rides on this!" He signals me in to come closer and he whispers in my ear.

"I am a priest."

I Look at him in shock. No wonder why he is so secretive. I opened my mouth to ask more questions. But with a gesture, he immediately silences me. I obey.

Mali and I walk around the corpse. I look at one of the swords imbedded in zimadus back. With my strength, I manage to pull it out. I look at it. Nothing like scimitar or khopesh.

That's green draconium… Mali grabs the hilt of the sword and takes a closer look. It has fist and hand designs with green draconium rocks.

"Fascinating," He says.

"What is it?" I asked. What has got Mali so fascinated?

"What is green draconium doing here? It's beautifully made. It looks like a normal soldier sword. Maybe a trophy or a collectable?" Mali then turns back to the corpse and studies all the weapons embedded in it. They all have the same designs with green draconium.

"Very fascinating! We need to take these weapons to Queen Hara. It looks like she had Green Draconium soldiers near her city."

"Soldiers how?" All I know is that Green is at a war with Red and Brown. But that's very far north.

"No idea Aaron. But this is serious…"

"Alright, men let's get this show back on the road!" Constant shouts back to us as the remaining soldiers and dragons prepare to take off. A friendly dragon takes Mali as a rider.

"Come on boy hop on!" Mali gently taps the dragons back.

"No Mali I'd rather run…"

"Run? Boy, Aaron don't be silly!"

I tolerate dragons as much as I can. I will try to save those who need help…I will try and not stroke them all with the same brush. But riding one… Riding a dragons means something different. I have never done it before… Nor did I ever plan or deserve to. Riding a dragon is a huge honour. A huge honour of being a token slave… I am not ready for that. Dragons enslaved me… I cannot easily forget this. If I ride the dragon I would feel indebted to her. If I could live my life free from dragons I would…

Mali stares at me as I remain deep in thought. Constant getting impatient as I can hear him shout.

"Alright boy… We will meet you in Macdan. Just… Be careful alright."Like that Mali and all the soldiers speed off on their dragons at high speed.

Mali seems to be enjoying his dragon ride as he gently pets the dragon. But to his surprise he sees me running next to him on his right. "BOY? HOW?"

I chuckle at his reaction. I am strong but I am also fast! Iqosha soldiers and their training. Keeping up with this dragon is relatively easy. Turquoise dragons sre not so fast. Red dragons though are something else. I would like to race one, one day.

Constant looking behind him as I am keeping pace with Malis dragon.

"Well, you didn't show this skill in your presentation!" Mali says excitedly.

After two days of shortstops and eating what was leftover. We come across the dragon gates of Macdan. I look at stare at the huge marvels. Nothing like Watergate or Dominus Sahara. I felt excited! I am so far away from where I once was.

"WHO GOES THERE!?" The large statues bellowed.

Constant approaches and declares our arrival. We stand for a while as they discuss if they should let us in. Constant and Mali as an extra measure had to write letters to the officials. It felt like we just wasted a whole day waiting here. They let other officials and citizens in. Looking at them though they came from the war. Battle worn and tired…

It was almost nightfall when the officials let us inside Macdan. The lanterns are lit as the wall carvings glowed brown draconium. It looks incredible! I stared at them in awe as we walked passed them.

As turned and looked at Mali I have never seen someone so excited! His eyes are wide open with childlike innocence. Like he is revisiting old memories. "I almost forgot about the Macdan cave entrance. It's incredible! Tells the history of how Macdan was found. How they gained independence from the Green Empire and the battles of victory after it!"

Walking out of the entrance cavern I had nothing to say. It's a city mountain… INSIDE A MOUTAIN! A city made completely out of stone. The large dragon statues haunt me as to how large and tall they are… Reminds me of the statues in Dominus Sahara. Remember who your overlords are. They are beautiful regardless… Their artistry bringing back horrible memories.

The large brown dragons marching around the city causing small earthquakes. The people just going about their own business freely. Nothing like Mille Voix with everyone wearing weird outfits that would be uncomfortable to even wear. But I always see citizens of Mille Voix, they bought slaves from Dominus Sahara.

Being here, they don't have slaves or enslavers… Slavery is illegal here. Mali told me the citizens of Macdan were slaves themselves until they rose up against their oppressors. In a way I admire them! I have seen slave rebellions in the past and they all failed. We were doomed to failure…

We walked down the cliffside as I still embraced the view of the city. Walking past the stone houses. The streets nothing but brown dirt and the skylights would be great to see during the day. But I can only see the dim sunset light. The brown draconium pillars and lanterns are now fully lit. So, they will always have light in this mountain.

The turquoise dragons are exhausted as they struggle with the rough ground. I am even feeling exhausted… A nice chair would be nice. I am still human after all… If I could have a never-ending energy source, that would be great. Walking past the fancier stone mansions I see the massive stone palace. Nothing like Mille Voix or Dominus Sahara. The large stone wall guarded by the same kind of statues guarding the mountain entrance.

As before Constant and Mali announced themselves. But this time we didn't have to wait for confirmation. We were immediately let in. The garden is all pebbles surrounded by many statues that I presume are the previous leaders. King and queens of the past.

Mali started to look anxious every step we headed to the palace. He was admiring the scenery. But now he must be so nervous to meet the person behind those doors. He hasn't even demanded a drink and we walked past plenty of pubs. Usually, he is after a drink as quickly as possible.

The doors to the palace opened and we see the hallways. With similar carvings to the city entrance. The special guard guided us to the throne room.

To my surprise and my fears… A dragon queen… A large old dragon sitting at her post. I just hope she nothing like Emperor Asotele the third…

"Good Evening your grace" Constant, Mali and everyone else bows. I bow differently as I go on my hands and knees. As I look down on the floor. It is a natural impulse for me. Dragons demanded us to bow like this. We are human we can bow low so we deserve to be low…

It felt like I was back in Dominus Sahara… I felt a gentle tap on my head. It was Mali and I remember where I was. I am not there anymore… That nightmare has ended.

The dragon queen looked down at me… As many dragons in the past have. But she smiled… She enjoys this… Like how many others did. I look to her right and see seats for a human to sit in, but it's empty.

"Hello, your grace! You look beautiful as ever!" As Constant talks to the queen in a flirty way.

"Me beautiful? You certainly have low standards." She says in false in surprise.

Constant smiles back at her. "You don't like being complimented, your grace?"

"Oh please, Constant seduce away! I rarely hear such things anymore…" She chuckles politely. Then looks down at us. "Welcome guests! I know why you are here! Looks like everything is coming to fruition. You are all welcome to stay as long as you like. I wish to talk longer but I have my own business and I am sure you have your own. I will speak to you all tomorrow." I look at her in complete surprise. She speaks the human tongue perfectly. Very rare to hear such a thing. Many of the dragons have translators under mind control. But she seems to be like a stern grandmother.

"Thank you, your grace." Constant talks and we all bow again. A human servant then guides us through the massive palace. Mali getting anxious every moment and its getting worse. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and give him some support. This Stein… Mali must truly care for him to be acting like this.

Then the servant stopped at a particular door. Mali held his breathe as Constant looked excited. The dragons were then guided off to the stable and Matisse and injured guards get taken to a different room for treatment. I was going to follow him, but Mali wanted me to stay. Not as a slave, but as a friend.

The doors opened…

And there he was… An older man with a short beard and dark skin. Frail and looks like he still recovering for whatever happened to him. He smiled and had tears in his eyes. Mali ran over to embrace him as he broke down crying. "I have been alone for so long master! What happened? Where did you go?!" As Mali cried into Stein's shoulder. At this moment I could mistake Mali as being a lost child.

"Oh, my apprentice you did well! I am so glad that you managed to stay safe! Now come here and sit! Wipe those tears and tell me what happened. "Stein then points to the seat across the table. Mali happily sits there. Stein looks around and happily, greets Constant with a handshake.

"Thank you for looking after Mali, Constant. It's amazing to see you again." The old man then looks to me with curiosity. "And who is this young man?"

"My name is Aaron, my lord." And I bow as I do with any lord. He smiles at me graciously.

"No need to do that young man. Have a seat next to Constant." I sit next to Constant as Constant smiles gleefully.

"Aaron has been my confidant for quite a while now. We can trust him. He has been good to me." Mali says encouragingly. "But… I need to know master. What happened to you!? Everything… Everything fell apart… The Gold Empire… The Gold priesthood… Everything…" As Mali started to get emotional again. "I hid for almost sixteen years training alone in an abandoned temple. Living alone… I almost found others… But there were dead. And many of the people and dragons I tried to train, all betrayed me… I tried… I really did…"

"You did your best Mali Piccolo… After when we split and I left you. We tried to gain the alliance with the Green Empire. They were our last chance. We knew there was slim hope. We tried everyone else… But it was something… Aelius, Laelia and I packed what we had left to go and try to talk to them. As you know… It was a long journey… A long time that I didn't realise how long it was going to be. We arrived to Demir to ask Emperor Arman Kaiser to help retake the city of Loan. It would have been easier to talk to a brick wall… His son Grand Prince Arman is a good man. But having such a brutish leader as a father… He was our last chance. After that we needed to make an important detour. As we were on our detour, we were ambushed… Aelius and Laelia…" Stein freezes as he looks down. "We were attacked and I was taken by the Black Draconium Empire associates. I was their prisoner under mind control."

We all sit there in disbelief. He is a victim of the Black Draconium Empire… Under mind control for such a long time. All of the information the Black Empire would have gained.

"Master…" Mali whispers to him.

"We don't have a lot of time. The Shadow Emperor is planning something big. I was helping them to get ancient artefacts. My mind is still very vague with memory since I have been in their control for so long. We travelled to the Green Draconium Empire. Searching for their ancient secrets… They are at war. They are weakened. What better time to spy on your supposed ally."

Constant stands up "wait… Wait… Hold up! The Black Draconium Empire is spying on their own ally? Why would they do that?"

Mali looks confused with him. I have to pretend to know what is happening. This huge though…

"Everyone who thinks the Shadow Emperor is content. With what he has now is a fool. He is always planning something. He is very patient... But he will do whatever it takes to destroy everything and make it his." Stein then pours a glass of water for himself and us.

"What are we going to do then?" Constant asks in earnest.

"We need to do what we tried to do all those years ago… We need to regain our Golden province." Stein said this with much confidence.

"And may I ask how you will do that?" Constant fold his arms. We all sit to prepare ourselves what he is going to say next.

"We need to take back the Golden Province as a start. We need to prepare to start another war against the Black Empire. Queen Hara is all for it, even though her country is at war this very moment. She has always known that a larger war could happen. Emperor Arman Kaiser played right into the Shadow Emperors hands. Killing Daxian… Starting a war… Weakening the other more powerful countries. What better time to start to stretch out the Black Empire dominion."

"Yes but how are we going to do that? The Brown army isn't enough. There are other countries that need convincing! This is a huge task that could not come to fruition." Constant thinking everything that could possibly happen.

"There is a chance… We have someone. The city of Loan has an heir."

I stand up as he said those words. A golden heir… Iolene? What? I thought people were meant to keep her safe? Even after all these years I presume she remained at the temple.

"A-an heir? When and from whom?" Constant shouts out. Mali looks at stein in disbelief. "Really Constant? Laelia and Aelius did have alone time together in exile. It's no surprise they got busy." As Mali chuckled.

"She was taken and hidden with the rest of her family in Aquarius City. Her name is-"

"Iolene…" As I interrupted Stein.

"What? Aaron?" Stein says as everyone turns and looks at me.

"Yes. Iolene… A name I only heard once from her mother Laelia's voice." Stein looks down to his wine glass. He clearly trying to re-imagine her voice. "How do you know about her?" Stein asking in the kindest way possible. But it feels like he is suspecting me. I know her being gold blooded is to be kept secret. I promised her… She trusted me with it.

"I know her from my childhood." I didn't want to go into the full story about us. I don't want this to get complicated.

Mali had the surprise haply look on his face. "SHE'S THE GIRL! THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED TO GO TO AQUARIUS CITY!" He then points and yelled.

Stein quickly changing the subject. "I wrote a letter to King Marlowe. He confirmed she still lives and that she is on her way here."

I Look surprised… She is on her way here… One of the few friends I have made in this horrible world. She probably wouldn't even recognise me… I look so different from back then.

Stein then showed weakness as he slumped in his chair. Mali grabbed his hand to make sure he was okay. Stein nodded and said that he needed rest. Servants are summoned to guide us to our rooms. Mali asks to remain with Stein as he wanted to ask more questions.

Down the hall Constant and I have neighbouring rooms. As soon as those stone doors open I see a large stone bed. I hear Constant cry in next room. He must be missing his soft feathered pillows right now. I couldn't help but chuckle, this to me is normal. I had to fight for my old dirty mattress.

As I slept, I hear him roar… Master Isil… My mind must be playing tricks. I know throughout my travels I have my nightmares. Poor Constant tried giving me some of his sleep tea. The screaming and sweating. In Dominus Sahara I barely slept. We are trained to stay up for long periods of time. There are times where I said I sleep I never did… I hear his roar… The pain… The moments I will regret forever!

When I wake up in the morning. I see all sheets pushed off and I'm drenched in sweat. Master Isil and my slave life will forever haunt me… I walk to the next room where Constant is and I knock on the door. Its far from my protocol of course but Constant has been nice to me. He opens the door his pink hair is all over the place. He has had a very rough sleep.

"Yes Aaron?"

"I um… Um… I have no idea…"

He laughs at me as we stand at the door. "Just come to gawk at me in a horrible state? It's rare. You are privileged!"

"I was mainly wondering about Stein… I don't know much about him. Who is he exactly?" I asked.

He then stretches his arm out to let me into his room. His room did not look much different to mine. It's weird to get such good treatment. They never asked for my status or anything. I am just part of the group.

"Want some wine?" He asks. Its early morning? But then I do notice wine is part of Constants and Mali's diets.

"No thank you…"

"Steins business really isn't yours Aaron. Mali assigned you to protect him. I suggest to stick to it. Be a good servant." As he takes a sip of wine.

"It's more than that now. He said this grand plan involves Iolene. Please Constant I need to know!"

"You must be close to this girl! How long have you known each other?"

I look down at my feet. I am stepping over the line. If I was back in Dominus Sahara I would be whipped repeatedly. "We have known each other for years. Even though we were children and it was for a few weeks. I made her a promise to protect her and I still plan to keep that promise. But when I was sold to slavery, I never saw her again…"

"Oh… Well, she will be perfectly safe with Stein. If it will make you feel better. Stein is the golden elder high priest. Their royal guardian and advisor. He is probably the reason why she is still alive… But for now just stick with Mali. Iolene won't be here for a while. And if you know better don't pry anymore. Now if you don't mind I need to put on make-up and look presentable."

He then guides me out of the room.

I Come across Mali down the hall. We greet each other with happiness as usual. Mali with wine in his hand. "Aaron, I thank you for letting me trust you with this. I know it is much to take on. Your life has certainly changed direction. For good I hope so… Just bear with me. I will need you for this. Stein has a huge plan… You are a great fighter I have seen it."

"Why did buy me? Why do you keep hiring mercenaries? You destroyed that snake creature with ease?" I have to find out why. He can easily fight on his own.

"I am a small Suravi man who looks like a bearded mouse. Being a gold priest, was once, one of the top jobs in the world. The largest and highest honour, then our order lost everything. In my years of loneliness, I tried to raise new apprentices to try and recreate the order. But every time I tried… I failed… Or they failed me… I gave up… I decided to travel. Finding an old friend who is Constant. Seeing the world and how much it has changed. I hired mercenaries Kazaar, Alraama, Kazuka, Trimash and many others as a guise. But then Dominus Sahara opened my eyes. Seeing an old friend whom I still cannot discuss. To see the Iqosha soldiers fight like no other. Then I saw you! Young and handsome. Someone who has lived a different life to others. So, I decided to buy you! A new point of view of the world. But I wanted to keep my abilities secret. As common sense overcame me… If I keep using my powers. I will be forever chased. Life became hard… I had to hide."

I nod and smiled at Mali and he smiles back.

Later in the morning when Constant looks normal, we joined Queen Hara, Prince Montahan and his daughter Princess Mantra for breakfast. Queen Hara may be an old dragon but she still nimble for an old bull. The table is specially made for her to sit at the end like a ruler. It's interesting that Montahan abdicated for her. Why would a human give away such an important position? He is tall strong and brave. He commands a presence. I could not help but find it interesting.

I sit next to Mali eating goat cheeses bread. It tastes so good!

"Queen Hara, before we arrived yesterday. We were attacked by a zimadu." As Mali puts down his drink. He has been miserable since they have no alcohol in the palace. He drank what was left of the wine stocks. He then lies the sword onto the table.

Montahan then asks the servant to bring him the sword. He takes a moment to look at it. "Were there any bandits around? We have been having a problem with them. For quite a while now."

"Not that we saw…" Mali replies.

"Maybe that zimatu did us a favour. Got rid of our problem with trade." Montahan then hands the sword back to the servant and they take it away.

Stein then enters the room with a walking stick. He is still frail. Mali helps him to his seat. Even though he has servants Mali is more than happy to do it himself. Stein repeatedly tells him not to help him. As gently as possible. Mali then sits back down.

As we finished breakfast, I kept my attention to Mali. He asked me to show off my Prisshek speaking skills. This impresses Queen Hara. She rarely hears the language as they don't use the language. I blush as people compliment me and say random things. Mali mainly liking the insults.

As we are having an enjoyable breakfast. A servant then bursts through the doors screaming. "PRINCE MURRAY IS HERE!"

PRINCE MURRAY! That means Iolene is here!

Queen Hara moves as quickly as she could out of the dining room. With Montahan and Mantra following close behind. In order of royal protocol. I follow Constant, Stein and Mali. The throne room is the next room. I held my breath in anticipation Iolene… Will she recognise me?

As we entered the throne room. I expected a large group of dragons and people. But that is not what I see. A dirty younger man and a filthy older short woman. With a few soldiers in broken light blue armour. Along with an injured I saw Prince Murray he wore long light blue robes. Bright light blue hair with pale white skin. Handsome and clean. This does not look like that man now… What happened? He looks like a homeless beggar.

"Hello… Your grace!" The man weakly says.

"My goodness, you have seen better days Prince Murray." Queen Hara sarcastically says. She is not impressed.

"We were attacked by bandits…" Murray weakly says.

Everyone all looks upset. I look around and I notice there is no young teenager amongst them.

"Where is Iolene?" I beat everyone to the question.

Murray looks at me in surprise. He then looks down in disappointment. "She's been taken… By bandits."

"You all got taken out by bandits?" Queen Hara jests. "You can't be serious? Really?"

"They were not normal bandits. They were soldier trained. Their dragons are powerful and strong. They were surprisingly well organized. Even though they acted like bandits. And they were not a small group. They were a large group. They were heading north."

"Well… Your people are not the best fighters on land. Maybe you all should stick to the sea. Write to your father and mother and tell them what happened here. And tell them to train their soldiers better for land combat! You have easily lost the key to the south! How are you going to war when bandits easily take your people out? My goodness..." Queen Hara being snarky to Prince Murray. He is feeling clearly uncomfortable along with the rest of his small crew.

"We need to find her!" I shout out.

"We do!" Mali says enthusiastically. "We need to find her."

Stein looks to Queen Hara. "Looks like we need to organize a search party!"

Queen Hara looks down to all and nods in approval. "Let's start planning!"


	34. Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Thirty-Four

**Lexiana Acosta: Chapter Thirty-Four**

It has been a month since father died. Still a long five years ago before the present day. It still feels like a piece of myself is gone. Made me feel even sadder that it has been so long since we spoke. He has been injured for so long... And then I wanted to leave. I was so selfish. I wanted to escape my life... I had an average life. Hearing stories of heroes and grandeur from my father. He wanted to be a soldier himself. He loved his empire... But mother wished for us to live an average life. Work a simple job, mainly as a handmaiden... Like my sister. Get married and have children. Mother and I always argued because of this. I had to bury my wants... No excitement... No nothing. My older sister found her calling. Jamil is still young... I want to find mine...

But amongst my conflicted feelings. I should have stayed home near my family... I will forever punish myself for my selfishness. But I want more to life! Even though before I returned to the temple mother said she is proud of me.

So try and make it worth of my selfishness. I worked hard every day. I managed to meet some other members of the order. But since I am an outsider. Someone who is raised outside of the temple. Getting to know others has been immensely difficult. Most rather keep to themselves. But at least Kenneth has been good to me. There are other outsiders but I have yet to meet them. I learned early on they didn't want outsiders to meet... To prevent outside influences infesting the halls as Kenneth sarcastically said. Since I am from Fire Ten there are fifteen other apprentices like me from different fire groups. I heard some have been kicked out as they abused the power they started to learn. The risk many of the priests feared... Hence why they tend to adopt orphans and raise them under their gaze.

Kenneth even though he is more open-minded than most priests. He has the habit of remaining to himself every now and then. Being a priest is a lonely life. I didn't realise how lonely this life is... It is always business and very little enjoyment. It is teaching their apprentices, politics, constant vigilance for their country. Even more, so that war is still upon us... many of the priests and apprentices come and go. Like Priestess Adaira and her apprentice, Nessa left soon after we met. Turns out the meeting they had before we met they were being sent away. And like many of the priest business, is secretive.

Through my mode of thinking. All of a sudden felt a fist slam across my face. I fell back and slammed on the ground.

"Ow..." I whimpered.

"I know you're grieving Lexi! But you must concentrate!"

"Sorry, Kenneth!" I raised up my hands as I prepared to fight. I have been practising fighting techniques. Thanks to my soldier training this has been easier to learn. I want to Perfect hand to hand combat. I chose to learn battle axes. Both small and large two-handed axes. I want an axe like Kenneth's battle-axe as it looks amazing. I hope to one day make a weapon like that!

Exhausted after a long day we walked out of the training arena. I see more priests and their apprentices walking around the halls. This feels like its a busy day.

I walk next to my master and we received strange looks. I even said hello passers-by. Some were happy to reply, others not so much. But many of the masters gave judgemental looks. Not just to me but also Kenneth.

"We are in sacred temple space, Lexi. It's weird for apprentices to straight-up talk to other masters. Keep on doing it..." As he chuckles.

I smile in reply to Kenneth. When Kenneth has a small chance of breaking priest social norms. He acts upon it. It does make wonder though... He must resent the priesthood. And I'm guessing he isn't the only one. As I know I'm not the only outsider.

As we walked through the temple we entered an area, That I have never been before. We entered a dragon Stable! A large smile appears on my face. A large multi-level room where all the dragons congregate.

There are Dragons almost as tall as the temple roof. The size took my breath away. How can dragons get so huge!?

They look like they are all having conversations. I have never seen dragons act like this... Through the crowd of dragons, I see Pyromax and wave to him. The dragon smiles and runs towards us.

Kenneth starts talking to him and he responds back in dragon talk. They completely understand each other. It's amazing! I hope to learn these skills. Pyromax gently nudges me and I rub his snout.

Kenneth is talking to Pyromax when I can hear shouting and roaring. We all look at the direction of the random fight. I hear a person talk. But to my complete surprise. It was a dragon!

The dragon laughs and runs over to Pyromax. The dragon had something in his mouth. It must have been a piece of food or something. The older dragon rolls his eyes and speaks to the weird young dragon. Kenneth smiles.

And that was when I met him... My best friend...

"Hello, Iympetus!" Kenneth jesters. "So you managed to steal the last pieces of pork?"

"Sure did! From Elder Azarin! She wasn't happy! As you probably heard. It was delicious!" He sounds so cheery as he swallows the piece whole.

I look at him. And I realise its the dragon who refused to move On the volcano! But along with my annoyance, I have never heard a dragon speak like that! Even though I have very little experience with dragons I know they don't talk like people.

"Hello, there little apprentice. Dragon got your tongue?" He gently uses his tail to close my surprised mouth.

"How do you... How do you talk like a human? I had no idea..." I asked in shock. Is it physically possible for dragons to speak like that? Well, now I know they can...

Kenneth looks at me as he decided to answer. "Some dragons can learn human tongue. When one of the dragons who could talk passed away. The priests many years ago did an autopsy. And it was revealed that the dragon had a mutation in the vocal cords. Not all dragons are born with it. So dragons like Iympetus are taken into the priesthood. "

"Yup... That's how it is. Kidnap and raised in a temple... The priesthood likes to use me as a translator. And be stuck here for the rest of my days... At least here they feed us good." Iympetus says smarmily. Kenneth in response looked awkward. Iympetus turns to speak to Pyromax like a dragon.

Iympetus as a dragon looks young. He must be around my age. His horns are short and still blunt. His back spikes are beginning to grow. He is a two-legged dragon like many dragons here. Long face and wide snout with large teeth. He has no bonemark. Which explains the lack of power emanating compared to many others and Pyromax who have bonemarks.

"Have you found a partner yet Iymp?" Kenneth trying to make conversation.

"No. Why would I?" Iympetus licks his claws.

"Maybe you should... You said you wanted more power. Having a human partner can benefit that. Not only that you might actually make a friend." Kenneth kindly suggests and Iympetus rolls his eyes and Iymp walks off.

For a while, Kenneth talks to each of the dragons. They seem to be nicer than Iymp. But there are a few questions looming in my head.

I felt so fascinated by dragons. Kenneth encourages me to walk around to get used to it. He must think I'm nervous around them. I say hello and many of them nod hello in reply. I did try to have a conversation with one, but he could only roar. So, I struggled hard understanding what he is saying. I felt embarrassed. But the dragon smiles and laughs. Gently tapping my head with his tail.

I walk over to Iymp as he talks with his kind. He doesn't even seem to be nicest to them either. Stealing food and trying to prove himself continuously.

When Kenneth finished his business, we both left the stables and head back to the library for a theory session.

"Kenneth... What did Iympetus mean by kidnap?" I asked.

Kenneth sighs and he takes me into a nearby empty room.

"You might find this out sooner or later... But dragons like Iympetus get taken away from their families. And they have no say in it... He has been raised in this temple his whole life. He was forced to work at a young age as a translator during the separatist war. He wasn't treated with much kindness by the priest elders... He is usually very light-hearted. But I wouldn't be surprised if he spoke to Master Idris this morning. Master Idris was the man who took him from his family..."

And like that, we leave the room and head over to the library. Kenneth gives me a book from a nearby shelf.

"Do you know much about the separatist war?" He asked nicely.

"I was only little, around five when it ended. But the start of it many dragons rebelled and created a war faction. Dragons wanting to fight for their freedoms as they said. They called themselves separatists, the group who wanted to live free of humans. To be separate from us... As the name separatist."

"Good... That's the very basic of it." Kenneth plays with hands as he walks around the table.

"The dragon separatists have been around for years. They have had small rebellions and problems. Nothing too serious until twenty years ago. They managed to murder Gold Emperor Odysseus Ovideus and Grand Prince David Ovideus his heir. Killed by an explosion caused by an ancient bomb made from the Black Empire."

"The Black Empire?" I say surprisingly.

"Yes... But back then it was not common knowledge. Everyone thought it was a basic bomb. Nothing too much involved with it. If only they knew... Where that bomb came from. Things would have played out differently."

I look up at Kenneth as a sadness comes over him. I sit there in silence.

"The dragon separatists became a massive threat as it should have been. The world's most powerful leaders were killed by them. Many dragons started followed their lead... Many fought against the rebels As the Gold Empire treated their dragons as equals for most of their history. More than any other nation... Many dragons wanted to stay and fight for their lost leaders. Calling themselves loyalists. Unlike our nation, we have a history of making dragons servants. Forcing dragons to race against their will. It was slavery in a different name. We were hit hard by the dragon rebels. Many dragons attacked civilians and destroyed many monuments and houses. We were in a civil war..."

"The Empress at the time was pregnant with Princess Regina. Your mother would have been expecting you around that time as well. The war started fifteen years ago and ended ten years ago. Both you would have been five when it ended. But anyway... Because of the pregnancy the royal family except the Emperor went onto hiding. Emperor Pavus sat on the throne to try and sort the situation. It was a difficult task. It was until Princess Regina was born when she went back to her duty as Empress. But by then the war was in full swing and many innocence have died. She was also a target of assassination, but the family did not let that get to them. The loyalist dragons side who want to be with humans alongside us. Was created by Emperor Vatras dragon Valencia."

"I saw her at the princess birth ceremony. She was standing on the balcony with the family. She has crown of her own."

"She never used to have a crown. Valencia never had a title... She was just known as the used empress's dragon back then. There were fears that she would turn into another Marigold."

"Marigold?" I asked curiously. The name sounded familiar.

"Marigold was Empress Mariana's dragon. A pure gold draconium one. And she had a title of dragon leader consort. Who settled delegations with dragons. She was very smart and spoke human tongue. When I met her she was very kind... But she was proven to be the one responsible for the poisoning of Gold Empress Mariana, her human partner. Emperor Odysseus wife and it happened soon after her coronation... I remember the news well... It only made things worse after Marigold's execution. Many of the dragons of the world highly revered her... That action of executing Marigold, in turn, made things worse for us."

I write down everything with an ink and quill. Mother taught us basic knowledge and history. But not in deep like this.

"Valencia over the past three years in the war. Tried to make a peace treaty between the humans and the dragons. She was almost killed many times by her own kind..."

"Kenneth I have heard a rumour once from mother that... Valencia... Had a brother... And that-" Usually I don't delve into the lives of others. But since we are on the topic of history. I might as well see if it's true.

"He turned Lexi... Yes... Valencia's family mostly died from scale rot. But she and her brother survived... Her brother's name was Vasuman. He also worked in the royal court. I think he was jealous of his sister. He wanted power of his own. Just using the war as an excuse. Valencia announced to us that he became a separatist. He murdered his human friend Eshne. Changed his name to Furox and he never looked back."

I nod as I finish off the notes.

"Many events happened during the Separatist war. To get all of the details it's all in the books I gave you. The battle strategies. The speeches, the generals and many soldiers. Written by our priests. Some good old bedroom reading for you!"

I Look at the other books Kenneth gives me. _Battle strategies of the separatist war. The life of Valencia and how she made peace. What cause the separatist war and how to try and prevent it next time._ So many books...

"In order to be a priest. We must understand the point of view of a dragon. They try to do the same with us. Because when we are together, we can unleash abilities that we cannot do on our own. You will be paired with a dragon in time. And with that, I can teach you the next phase of the priesthood. I will not tell you just yet of what that power entails. We will do that when we are training it."

"Is that why we went to the dragon's stables? To help find me a partner?" I felt so excited. I never had a dragon partner before!

Kenneth smiles at me and nods. "Yes, that is the plan! Many of the dragons did take a shining to you. But they already have partners."

I looked a bit disappointed. But it was a long day and Kenneth wanted us to have a break. After dinner, I decided to sneak into the dragon stables. I stole some meat bits from the kitchen. Breaking many rules in the process... Kenneth won't be happy. But he did tell me to try and understand them.

Kenneth and I say goodnight. So, I pretend that I am going back to my quarters. I had to be careful and make sure no one sees me sneaking around. If I am caught. I can be kicked out... or worse... I have heard rumours of imprisonment. It is how they deal with those who are priests who break the law. The law is different in this temple than it is in the outside world.

I look into the stable at the entrance. Making sure no one is around. Many of them are preparing to go to sleep. Each stable being segregated by stone walls. I want to have a dragon partner. Hope they don't tell me off... I walk inside as some of the dragons look at me in surprise. One imparticular... Iympetus. The other dragons rolled their eyes they wanted to sleep.

"Well isn't someone being a naughty apprentice. Should not be walking alone without your master." He said gleefully.

"Well... Uh... Um... I came to see the dragons. Apparently, I could be getting a dragon partner." That was smooth... Lexi... Very smooth...

"Ah... So, you come to see who is best of the lot? A very human thing to do... "

"Hey! don't judge me like that! I never got to meet dragons all that much. I was never raised with one."

"Oh well, aren't you lucky! So, you are an outsider. Priests are usually afraid of them you know? Spill all their dirty secrets to the public. I am surprised Idris let such a thing a happen."

"I have no secrets to spill... But Kenneth did tell me about you. How you were taken? That must have been horrible."

"Kenneth? You call your master by their first name? That doesn't surprise me. He has always been different compared to the rest. I like him for this. He lets me escape the temple every now and then. Without anyone knowing. So shhh... He is a breath of fresh air amongst this totalitarian priesthood sect."

The way Iympetus spoke. It's like he oozes sarcasm. There is much bitterness inside him emotionally. I can tell that he seems to be very happy go lucky. But the bitterness takes over. I look at him he continues to speak.

"But yes, it is true. I was taken when I was five. I was mimicking what humans were saying. So, without a thought, Master Idris took me to the temple. My mother was not happy with it. But in payment gave her food and swore to never find me again. I don't remember her name or where I lived."

"That is horrible... Do the elders do this a lot?" I asked.

"You would find that there is a very common story you will find in the priesthood. Everyone here is an orphan. As they have been told... But what do I know? I just know for me that is what happened."

I walk closer to him as he remains in his stall. He just looks at me with a curious face.

"Here I got pieces of meat from the kitchens. Will you like some?" I pull out a small brown bag with meat in it. And I stretch my arm out to show him. He chuckles.

"We are not hounds... We do not get bribed with food. Although some stupidly do... If it's their favourite food. But please give us credit..." Even though he was saying it he immediately eats the meat from my hand, and I chuckled.

"Okay then..." As he finished the last piece of meat.

I stand next to him. "Why do you get angry at the other dragons?" Thinking of him stealing food and acting angry around the other dragons.

"Because they don't care... You will be surprised that many dragons want to climb the power ladder. The more powerful and larger they are. The harder they are to defeat. Most of them are at war at this moment. Also, I just like naturally cause havoc. I'm a hyper young dragon who is amongst power climbers."

I smile at him. I know what he means by that. I sit next to him as he lies down. He felt uncomfortable as he edged away from me.

"You know I didn't expect to be chosen to be here... I wanted to be a soldier fighting the war! Being brave and saving lives for our Empress and country! My mother wanted me to be a handmaiden and my father recently passed away. It has been hard emotionally. As I heard Kenneth said, do you want to be in the priesthood. I accepted. But you know... No one from the outside really knows how the priesthood lives. You all live very lonely lives here... I feel like I am a lucky one. Yet this place has all this power and influence in the world. I have only been here for just over six months and still have not made a friend."

Iympetus turns around and looks at me. "The priesthood was never meant to be a place for friends... Or family. Even though we keep telling ourselves we are a family. None of us knows what a family is like. You know your females who get impregnated. Their child gets taken away... While the father gets sent to another convent in the country. Which is why you never see babies. They will get taken somewhere far away where the mother cannot find them..."

I sat there dumbfounded. What? They forcefully take babies away?! What have I gotten myself into?

Iympetus nudges me gently as I froze. "The only thing I can tell you, apprentice. Is that keep at your training. Do what Kenneth tells you to do."

"You know what Iympetus!" I get up with my hand out as if I am making a deal. "Will you be my dragon partner? You know we can be of use for each other. You want more freedoms. I want a friend." I asked him.

He looks at me taken aback. He was not expecting me to ask that.

"You are the first human to ask me that... I have only known you for less than a day!" He sighs as he thinks of what to do. He really doesn't sound too bad.

After a while me standing there as he thinks of an answer. He suddenly turns his head and yells "YES!" waking up all the other dragons in their stables. Many of them roaring in annoyance. I notice that many of them don't get up. Wouldn't they usually check up on what he is screaming about?

"Oh, don't worry! I scream randomly at night just to piss them off every now and then." He chuckles and I chuckle nervously. He then gets his tail and shakes my hand with it.

"Name apprentice?"

"I am Lexiana Acosta."

"You know... There is a thing about the human and dragon partnership deal. You see it is neither me nor you who chooses. We may not end up as partners..."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kenneth never said anything about the partnership being complicated. But then I did get ahead of myself.

"Get on my back and you will find out human girl" He then lowers his back for me to get on. I looked around me as I was nervous. I have never ridden a dragon before. I put my hands on his back and lifted myself onto him.

Suddenly, I hear Iympetus roar as a burst of red light from him. Lit up the whole stable!


	35. Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Thirty Five

**Ju-Long Lei: Chapter Thirty-Five**

 _Date sent_ _Septembre_ _9_ _th_

 _Lei_

 _It is great you managed to see him! But unfortunately he is in such a state. But once he is better I need him here. He will be protected against those who want him enslaved or dead. But if he requires anything… Do it! Please… There is so much at stake right now. More than what you can imagine._

 _But a change of subject it's time to tell you about the family. Your father convinced me it's not fair to keep you in the dark._ _I am so sorry… It was not right for me to do such a thing..._

 _After the political match debacle and festival. Chin's betrothed Shu Lan has arrived at Lan-Se. She is very smart and a terrific fighter. Not_ _as_ _pretty as her_ _father_ _proclaimed_ _..._ _But she knows how to command authority even just by standing still. A real warrior woman! I really like her. Chin is being reprehensive_ _,_ _but he has eased with much convincing from her. They have had many private discussions. He is trying_ _to get to know her now._ _After all, it is his duty as future emperor. A wedding date has not yet been set and I will say why as you read down._

 _Ning and Tao are going splendidly. It's actually rather sweet. Ning was harsh to him at first as you can imagine. The Sazan dinner was interesting. At least that night she let him speak to her and had a conversation. You know what she's like…_ _Wanting_ _the most handsome man and I gave her as she put it… A human weasel. But watching them in the gardens yesterday they really have grown as friends. You see Lei this why you never believe in rumours about people! I knew those were never true and knew that he is actually a sweet kid._ _He will treat her with respect and kindness._

 _Cheng in the meantime is being the most stubborn. He has headed south to Mobushi to meet his bride. Your father has gone with him._ _Discussions_ _there will be had. I fear the south is becoming too dangerous for the northerners. But we cannot be afraid to go south. We recently had reports of southerner's trying to block our trade routes._ _If they are bandits, they will be dealt with. If they are rebels,_ _we will be closer to civil war._

 _That is part of the reason why Fen has not left for Unmei. I promised Sazan that he will have a child of mine by oath. But I didn't promise that they would have to live there. At the moment we are at a stalemate. Sazan obviously refuses to bring his son and I refuse to let Fen go. Cannot risk her to become a hostage. Even with Okimi and her mother vowing to protect her. Sazan remains here in the palace for now. Which is exactly where I want him to be. I noted him to advisors under suspicious grounds. But there are also talks of the southerners protesting this… I'm afraid a civil war will be inevitable at this rate. But we cannot falter… We must not. It is not our way!_

 _But I fear that we have kept to ourselves for so long. We will have no allies from different nations. Which is why I need_ _our man!_ _He has knowledge and experience of the full world. We need outside allies… Do what you must._

 _But I can imagine who you're thinking of. Zheroh still remains here. He is protecting Fen as he should. I saw him cooking with Fen a few days ago. Like what you used to do with Fen… I never liked it when you did that. It's a servant's job to cook. But alas she enjoyed it. And she is training for combat more than ever. I had to command her to eat her dinner because she just wants to train. She knows what's coming… And I haven't told her much._ _Hard to think that she is an eight-year-old girl._

 _With all of that. Do what you must my son._ _If he asks you to do anything do it._ _He is a good man… Please bring him here._

 _Love Your Mother._

I placed the letter onto the table and covered my face with my hands. Breathe in… Breathe out… So much has happened while I was gone. Mother must be desperate if she needs outside allies. But this probably because she already told me that Sazan has previously become allies with the Black Draconium Empire. That's how all of this mess began… She turned away the Gold Royal family because the Black Draconium Empire loomed over us for war. We would have been dragged in and we don't usually join other countries wars. She did what was needed at the time. If Sazan bought the Black Empire in the whole Blue Empire would not have liked it and cast a very bad light onto Sazan. In a way I think mother wish for that to happen… The decision to send the exiled royals must have hurt mother though… Sounds like she regrets that move. If we went to war at that time and helped the exiled Emperor and Empress. The world would be vastly different today. Would we have won? We will never know…

I walk into the embassy meeting Chamber where I see Shango and Ajanta having a polite conversation. They smile at me and greet with usual your highness and bow.

"Things are very serious at home." I sit across Shango. As he nods in agreement. I told him everything even about Stein. Even though I shouldn't of. I needed someone to talk to. After all, he is a ninety-five, what harm can he do? He also sounded shocked as soon as I said Stein's name.

I grab a few slices of potato cakes. "I have no idea how to get Stein home. Mother needs him so badly… But even then I don't fully understand why. Isn't he just going to cause more problems?"

Shango chuckles as I complain to him. "Stein is not just powerful by status. He is also very powerful by nature. Gold Priests are known to be powerful for a reason. They can do draconium magic like no other. Heal, shields, summon, destructive powers, and much more. They helped create the City of Loan. They also help council the country leaders like ours. I have met many gold priests over the years. Everyone knows that their country priesthoods can never compare… "

"Wait! Shango! Are actually saying the Gold Priesthood is BETTER than ours?! Have you not seen our dragons and humans in our convent? Have you seen the draconium magic they teach our family?"

Shango chuckles again. "To be truthful I am. And your mother knows that too! That's why she wants him so badly! Gold Draconium can also transform into different energies. I've seen it. Once upon a time, Gold priests were not so secretive with their identities. They used to help those who are in need. They only kept secrets about how they achieved such powers and their private business. Until they were all hunted down by Shadow Priests and the League of Eight. I can imagine all the priesthood sects in the world-changing their ways."

"Yes, they were strong until then… They were defeated!" I replied.

"By the Black Empire… Every nation has feared that Empire once they took the City of Loan. But by looking at your letters from your mother she knows the Shadow Emperor will make his move. She knows they're involved with Sazan Jona. The Black Empire wants dominion over everyone. It's been no secret. It's why the nation was created in the first place. Their ancient scriptures even have it written. Even with their best efforts to get better. The old times now being called the quiet years. Hatred, jealousy and spite once again influences that Empire. She knows there is a bigger game at play. So she is going to try and play that game as well."

I lie back and have a think. Bringing Stein home is easily a declaration for war. But not really for Unmei. But to the Black Empire. They are a bigger threat. As I sat there quietly I hear a knock on the door. Ajanta gets up to check. She walks back in with a special envelope sealed. It has the wax sigil of the mountain on it. I open it hastily as it's probably Stein.

 _Date Sent_ _Septembre 10_ _th_

 _I am glad that you stayed for my behest. I knew we would have to meet again. I have given word to your mother of the situation and I just got her reply. Even though we had no choice but to be vague with each other. I would need us to meet again. Today would be best! But please be urgent. You can head up to the palace. Queen Hara is busy with her own business but she has allowed me to let you in._

No signature. I quickly ordered Azalea to prepare and before I knew it Ponderrah and I are heading over the palace. The guards let us in no problems and I was guided over to a meeting room. A large rectangle stone table stretches across the room. There is no one in here… I sit on one of the fancier sculptured stone chairs. No matter how long I'll probably live here. I will never get used to the stone furniture.

As I sat around wandering and looking at the tapestry of a previous human king. I hear the doors open. I turn around and I see Stein! He looks much different! What a difference time can make. He looks much his age and colour has started to come back to his hair and eyes. His smile is much more confident. He isn't even using a walking stick anymore. But there is still much weakness as he was walking. Trying his best to hide it. He is still exhausted…

"Welcome back Prince Lei. I appreciate that you came as quickly as you could." Bowing as he then takes a seat across from me. We are waiting for a few others. As we waited I see people and dragons come in. I recognize them… They are the Red priests who arrived when I left last time. This time they have their dragons accompanying them. One of the dragons… Is interesting. He is very much a joker as he continuously laughs. Especially if it's his own joke.

Stein stands up and I stand up.

"Your highness this is Master Kenneth and his apprentice Lexiana. Standing behind them are their dragons Pyromancer and Iympetus."

"How do you do?" Iympetus proudly says in the human tongue. I smiled and said I am well. Even though emotionally I'm really not… But I like seeing dragons speaking human tongue. Kenneth and Lexiana bow in respect. "Hello, your highness." They say in unison.

"Remember Prince Leeeeei. I am a very important dragon!" As Iympetus makes himself comfortable sitting behind Lexiana. He is jumpy and happy… Does he know his country is at war?

"Yes, Iymp I'm sure you are! Keep rubbing it in! And that is not how you speak to royalty. Forgive him, your highness." As Lexiana turns around scratches his nuzzle. And he chuckles. I have never seen such a happy go lucky dragon… Like ever… I nod in reply as she happily scratches his nose.

Soon behind them, I see a man clearly from Mille Voix. Tall and slender. Fancy Turquoise clothes. But nothing over the top like what they usually wear. Lack of make-up. His bright pink hair stands out. It is so bright. Anyone from Mille Voix knowing they looked like that would die of embarrassment… I applaud him. Good for him. He looks overtired like he can sleep almost anywhere. I will bet all of my family's wealth that it's because they only have stone beds.

"Prince Lei this is Constant. He was an ambassador of Mille Voix and senator in the City of Loan. Constant this is Prince Lei."

Constant has his mouth wide open. "Prince Lei as from the Ju-Long Family? What an unexpected surprise your highness! Lovely to see you in person." He bows gracefully as he looks to Stein.

"You have to be careful of saying the city title Stein. It's Dragon City now. Not the City of Loan. If other ears hear it."

"I know Constant. It's just a matter of getting used to it…" Stein then guides Constant to his seat.

And like that he goes to a seat next to Kenneth. They start making polite conversation. I couldn't hear them but probably questioning as to why I am here.

Soon after Constant a small man and a tall man appear. And boy did my eyes wander to the taller man. He is handsome! Tanned with a few scars here and there. Black hair with blue eyes that I notice have a tinge of purple in them. His muscles are easily seen in his basic clothes. But the way he stands behind the small man he is obviously his guard.

"Your highness this is Mali Piccolo and his servant Aaron."

"Prince Lei? Hello, your highness! What an honour!" Mali shouts excitedly and Aaron bows to me like the others before me. They then take their seats and Mali takes out glass bottle of ale.

As everyone starts to get comfortable. A familiar face appears… Another Prince. It's Prince Murray. I happily smile to greet him as we bow to each other. I was not expecting him to be here… His empire is in the same position as mine. They have no part of Reds war. We have met a few years ago when they travelled to our Empire.

It's refreshing to see someone like me. The younger prince who travels around with family and act as a messenger for the royal court.

"Hello, your highness!" As we both say in unison. I do quickly notice that he sounds exhausted. I see that he has been injured. With light bruises around his face with hollow cheeks. He is not even wearing royal robes. He is wearing Brown Empire attire. Which I admit is not the fanciest of dress. They have their robes made from boar and goat fur. Last I saw Murray he wore slimming light blue robes with a pearl necklace with many pearl hairpins.

"It has been a few years. Surprised to see you here!" I say cheerfully. I really do wonder why is he here? Probably thinking the same as me. Two Princes from different Empires. Who have nothing to do with the war. What is happening? Red Priests, a random little man with armed muscle, Prince from a far-off nation and an ex-senator from Mille Voix.

Montahan soon joins us alone as his daughter and Queen Hara sort out matters in the throne room. We all sit around the table. With many of the people and dragons staring at me. It is an awkward silence… The welcome wagon left quickly. I did not feel welcome. I suppose I should be used to this feeling by now.

"Now everyone that is present. We all know we must keep this secret. This must not become public knowledge." Stein stands up getting everyone's attention. The man certainly commands a presence. But can tell he is still weakened. Trying to hide his pain.

"I hate to break the news Stein but word has spread about you. It is why I am here!" I told him. And he smiles.

"It is not me that I speak off. You are here. Because your mother wanted to know if I was alive. She got her answer. She wants me to travel to Lan-Se yes? But she didn't tell me why." Stein asks sternly.

"I'd much rather not discuss my home politics in front of strangers. But yes, she wants you there. She said she will protect you."

"I see…" Stein strokes his chin. As everyone else remains quiet in the room.

"No offence. But can you really guarantee that your highness?"

I quickly turn around and see it was Mali who spoke. He is judging me and sounds cocky. Not a wise move… His servant Aaron is just sitting there with his arms crossed in silence. He is a handsome man… SNAP OUT OF IT LEI! I immediately think to myself. Distracting myself at an important time.

"Yes, we can guarantee Stein's safety. The only thing I will say. Is that my mother… Feels she must have made a mistake. And she wants to fix that mistake…" I reply with confidence. But ending my sentence in a soft tone.

"I will go to Lan-Se in time. But first, we could use your help with another important matter. We can help each other out." As Stein brings out books and a map.

"Lei. You mother turned me and my charges away when we needed you. But we know why… The Black Empire is a threat to us all. It was only natural to avoid conflict with them. Especially since they caused so much damage. But reading your mothers letter and her effort to send you here… It is a risk I will take. Which is why you're here now."

I look around at everyone as the tension eased. I still don't know what is going on….

"Pardon me, Stein, should we now discuss the urgent matter at hand?" As Mali remarks. "Don't we have a damsel to save?"

Aaron nods and looks as if he is about to rush out of this room.

"A what?" I look at Mali.

"We do!" Constant interjects. "We must plan! We have waited long enough."

"Why can't we just go?" Aaron questions Mali and he smiles back politely.

"We will get there boy! We will get there! Just remain quiet. Rushing will only cause more problems." Mali reassures him tapping his hand. And like that Aaron's demeanour shifts. He remains quiet.

Mali then takes a big drink of ale. As Aaron takes his ale away from him.

"A damsel? A plan? I have no idea what any of you are talking about." I say to Stein. Looking down the table I see a stern eagerness from Aaron.

Kenneth, Pyromax, Iympetus and Lexiana look just as confused as me…

"We have to rescue a young lady named Iolene Summers. Or… By her rightful title Grand Empress Iolene Mariana Laelia Ovideus. Grand leader of City of Loan and Guardian of the Realm."

"WHAT?" Kenneth shouts out. "That's impossible! Laelia and Aelius were killed. Or did David have an unknown child? With an unknown lover? But he remained un-wed till his death. He seemed to be too honourable to have a bastard."

"Laelia was heavy with child when we were guiding her to Aquarius City. We just visited Demir for their help. We were betrayed by Emperor Arman Kaiser. Laelia was badly injured in the fight and with her last strength gave birth to her little daughter... Laelia's last word was her daughters' name." Stein looks down at all of us. Then looking down at me with all seriousness. "If your mother wants to fix up her past mistakes and friendship. You as a Prince with her blood will help us."

I nod in agreement. If I say no to Stein he will not be easy to negotiate with. And I am terrified about what this will bring. I am a Prince, not an errand boy... If this Iolene is a real heir to Dragon-City. Another war is guaranteed unless the Shadow Emperor finds out and he assassinates her quickly. It is as to why Stein does not want anyone knowing about her outside of this room.

"May I ask as to what happened for her to get into trouble?" Kenneth is sitting there with a look judging Murray. As Murray lies back as scoffs at Kenneth.

"We were heading here. When we were attacked by Green Draconium Empire bandits. The leader being named White-Eye. They were weirdly well organized and equipped. Me, Iolene and Iolene's friend servant Eleya were held captive. Iolene managed to make a deal to spare us if she can heal White-Eyes friend. She did heal his friend and they did let us free... However, they kidnapped her. White-Eye liked her healing skills."

"Green Draconium bandits? Are you sure? I heard they have been bandits around the area. Stealing supplies and making trouble for our tired soldiers and travelling merchants. But from the Green Empire? How can they be so far south?" Montahan has clear scepticism of this claim. It is outlandish though... Why would they be so far down south? And how did they get here?

"It is true Prince Montahan. We came across a full-grown Zimadu. Who had green draconium weapons pierced into it. I would probably say they did not last long against it. They are hard to kill the best of times.

"Let's go! What are waiting for? We have waited long enough" Aaron gets up and attempts to walk away. Mali gently tugs on his shirt. I'm surprised how gentle that tug was. And like that Aaron immediately sits down and has a change in expression. First, it was excitement. Now it's serious and sits still like a stone. As I heard Aaron speak, I did notice a unique accent. I wonder where he is from?

"Where were you attacked?" Kenneth with complete seriousness. Looking at his apprentice she seems to have gained his serious face. There is no doubt those two are close. But as I looked at them. What would the Red Empire think of this? Will they support the Gold Empire? Red and other Empires has always been more upfront about their allies ties with other nations. Unlike us. We have always been on our own... More isolated in many ways. We prefer to keep to ourselves and for good reason.

"We were not far from the north from the front gate. Travelling on the South East path. Many of our soldiers and dragons were killed. But to my relief some of them survived. We were taken to an abandoned fort that is hidden further in the mountain ranges. We were trapped for just over a week. Eleya was forced to cook and I starved in the dungeon."

"Well, it's a start. We can begin at the carriage site and then make our way to the fort. Hopefully there will be clues as to where they will be heading. We will be travelling as a group. We will not have anything that anyone can easily distinguish royal family heritage." Stein looks down at the maps. "The mountain ranges here have many empty forts leftover from the rebellion. They are nothing like ancient temples of old in other nations. So, there won't be any unique dangers that priests are only familiar with. But have no doubts there will always be a danger."

We all nod in agreement. As we started to discuss our next subject Montahans Steward opens the door and runs straight to Montahan. He quickly stands up as we all stand up.

"EVERYONE TO THE THRONE ROOM NOW!" Montahan rushes out with his steward. We all follow as there is a large gathering in the throne room. Queen Hara looks down at all of us. She looks stoic as ever along with the princess.

The large dragon Queen takes a large breath in. "Today my people... History has been made. Emperor Arman Kaiser has been declared dead!"

Everyone in the throne room rejoices the news! The war for them! It's over! I need to write to mother immediately! The quiet city changes into bursts of excitement and dancing. Happiness all around! I won't lie seeing this made me happy! The war has been going on for five years. But as I looked at the Queen she did not look happy... Something is wrong. Very wrong. She hasn't finished yet...

"SILENCE!" She roars with impatience. "I am not done yet!" She then looks down at us. Making sure that everyone in this room has their full attention.

"We did not win this war. Emperor Arman Kaiser was killed by the Shadow Emperor and his followers."

"WHAT!?" I shouted out. As I looked around at everyone. Stein, Mali and Aaron standing next to each other side by side. Stein looked worried even frightened... Mali also looking pale-faced. They must have had a feeling. The Shadow Emperor gave Stein hell... His home was usurped in an almost similar fashion.

This also a puzzling decision made by the Shadow Emperor. No Empire would want to trust them now. Green was their ally. Now they have Light Green, Gold and now Green.

Not only that... A hidden Empress has been kidnapped and going North straight into the enemy's hands. She would need to be rescued and fast!

I looked around the throne room again. And it no longer a happy party. But fear now controls this room... What must Empress Vatra be thinking? Her revenge will be unfulfilled. What will these empires do now? Will they fight to take it? Their resources must be exhausted by now.

Queen Hara then continues with her speech. "Both of ours and reds armies are staying put for now. The Shadow Emperor has remained quiet in this matter. Our armies will still be in force. Thank you all may go back to your business." And with large slow motions, the Queen moves into another large meeting chamber. As everyone is still distracted by the news. The group follows soon after and I decided to try my luck and follow. Her weight is so heavy each step causes the ground to shake. Mali almost lost his footing a few times.

The large dragon queen lies down on a stone chair. Many other associates and nobles surround the room. But with a soft command, she asks the majority of them to leave. Only the group I was with along with generals and Politian's remain. The Queen's royal court.

Refreshing to see many dragons who hold high positions of power.

We all stand there in silence.

The queen remains composed and looks down at us. "The Green Empire has been failing for a long time… They were losing the war. It was reported that Emperor Arman Kaiser did something to rub the Shadow Emperor the wrong way. I don't believe that for a moment… The Shadow Emperor had an opportunity of weakness and he took it. Emperor Arman Kaiser was a brutish man. But he would not have been so stupid to do that. His grudge was with his ancient rivals."

A man in brown and red robes walks over and bows to the queen and princess. The queen in concern asks. "Any news of what happened to the Kaiser royal family?"

"We are not sure of what happened to them. Had no reports. Your majesty." He replies. The Queen shakes her head.

"I have heard nothing from Empress Vatra. I have only just been reported this morning by my messenger. She probably wont hear about it for a while."

She looks down. "That is all my subjects you may leave except." As she mentions everyone from the group this morning to remain here including me.

Once everyone left. We all stand there in front of the queen in a row.

"The girl needs to be found. She is a key to create a force against the Shadow Empire. You will leave tomorrow morning the latest. I am sure you all got to know each other. From the morning meeting. Stein by my orders you will remain here... You are still far too weak to fight, and we cannot risk you. You are safest here. " The Queen used a very soft tone to him. Unlike everyone else, where loud voice can cause the floor to shake.

I look at Stein as he looked disappointed, but he remained quiet.

"I wish you all luck in this quest. Be careful all of you." And with a gentle nod, she dismissed us.

I head out of the throne room where I see Azalea and explained to her what is happening. She has been waiting patiently outside the door with many others. Some look like tried to overhear the conversation.

"I'm going with you. Your highness! It is dangerous! For this Stein to ask you such a thing! Put your life in danger like that!" Azalea blatantly annoyed by the sudden mission. I didn't tell her about Iolene. Sworn to secrecy. What the point of keeping a secret if I spill out information as soon as I learn it.

I Look to my right and see the red priests. I am curious about them. As usual for priests, they tend to keep to themselves. They didn't say much during the meeting especially the young woman. She is pretty… Tanned skin. With beautiful black hair tied up into a bun. Like Kenneth, she has dark red eyes. Clearly a person from the red empire.

I walk over to them. " Well, we are certainly up for quite an adventure ahead of us."

Kenneth smiles and excuses himself. He walks over to other nobles discussing food and weapons. Lexiana looks at me and smiles. She has a soft smile. But she is visibly shaken up about the news.

"My country's war is over… I can't believe it. I wanted to fight in it. Now that's not possible… Now everything is uncertain." She has worried look in her eyes.

"I cannot imagine… But hopefully, this can somehow reach a peaceful solution. Give your Empire time to recover. Your country has suffered enough." I say to her and her smile gets larger.

"I hope so, we lost so much… But I fear much trouble will arise. Even more so with our little adventure."

"I'm sorry. But pardon us, your highness. But we must prepare for the journey." Kenneth comes over and Lexiana looks up at him.

I nod as they bow to me. They then take their leave.

Later I spent the day preparing for the long trip ahead. I had no idea how long it will be... Those bandits who have her will be constantly on the move. I would have to leave my royal regalia at the embassy and write a letter to mother. I won't explain about Iolene, but this is a favour from Stein. As I walked through the palace to leave. I see Mali and Aaron talking to each other in the hall.

Mali is a small man which makes me wonder if he is from Suravi. He looks up at Aaron as he tries to speak a language that I barely hear off.

"Excuse me... May I ask what language that is?" I ask politely. As Mali and Aaron bow to me.

"It's Prisshek. The local language of the Orange Empire." As Aaron smiles. The more I looked at his smile. There is much sadness behind it. And as he said orange epire. I can see why.

"Oh! So that explains the accent!" I point and smile. I have read about the language of Dominus Sahara in books. But I don't know the language or actually hear people speak it. Our Dominus Sahara ambassador only speaks dragon tongue. So, he communicates to Shun Shun. Aaron shyly smiles at me as I point at him.

"So, what's it like living in Dominus Sahara. Do they have everyday whipping and hang humans upside down alive to rot?" I am very curious about their nation. We do trade spices with them. But it's not like I see them... I have heard many things. Slavery is legal, their dragon race hates humans, it is forbidden for any human royal family member to go there. I heard our last family member that was sent there. Ju-Long Zhuding was thrown into a snake pit... Apparently, he tried to steal gold. We all know that was a lie... Why would he steal gold when he is from a royal family? So for safety, we leave the Orange matters to our dragons now.

Aaron looked exceedingly uncomfortable as soon as I asked the question. He looks down at Mali as if he is not sure of what to do. It is weird... Something I have noticed. He never leaves Mali's side and he seems to rely on him. He looks down to Mali as if he wants him to speak. It's like as if he has a confidence of a child.

"Sorry, your highness. Forgive Aaron. It is a subject matter he wishes not to discuss..."

"Oh, alright then... I shall see you two tomorrow" I try to keep this more light-hearted. But I know I did the complete opposite. Usually people like my fake happy disposition. But those two aren't like other people.

Aaron and Mali both bow and take their leave.

I rush back to the embassy to prepare for the trip. I am dreading it… I wouldn't mind if I had a royal luxury carriage. But for this trip. I know that won't be happening… I look at Ponderrah. He is standing there in the stable. He is having a miserable time… I regret bringing him here… I sigh and look at him for a while. He is blind and struggles to navigate much of the time. And now I will be heading into unfamiliar territory. It'll be best not to bring him.

His cheeky smile as he tries to hear me out. And pat him gently as I tell him as gently as I could. He was upset… But I know he will understand. He will remain here. He is safe here… Shango and Ajanta can look after him. He squeaks in a sad tone. The other dragons in the stable look at him weirdly as he does. They don't understand him… I kiss Ponderrah on the cheek and head back into the embassy building.

I ordered a steward to go on a mission to find, Basic poor people clothes. If my family were here they would be in shock… Me in worker clothes. My finery and jewelry… Would be stupid to take them with me. I leave them in a box where Shango can seal them in the underground vault.

My steward comes back as we quickly tried on the clothes. Everyone looks at me as they try not to laugh. I look so… Messy. I am now just wearing a shirt with pants… I miss wearing my layers already. I need to keep my hair tied up as it always should.

I should also get a weapon to protect myself. I am not the best fighter in my family. But I can hold my own when needed. I have skills in hand to hand martial arts. A specific fighting style my empire is known for.

I grab a parchment and write my letter to mother explaining everything. I wrap the letter and sealed it. I see my crowdrag and I send it flying away.

Azalea comes up to me with a leather bag.

"Here you go, your highness. You now look like a commoner." She lightly chuckles. I smile at her. I feel like an idiot. But I suppose I will learn something from this experience.

"For this, I have packed a large water bag, ink bottle, paper, quill, dried goat meat an extra pair of clothes. Pants and a top. A journal with a portable inkpot and a quill."

Azalea has done her work. I smile and thank her. I feel like such a fool...

I just want to go home… When I left home I thought it was going to be a short while. A few weeks at most. Now I have no idea how long it will be… I sigh as I think of home. My family, my bed and Zheroh… Oh, I miss Zheroh. Now that he has been gone. I feel like I have no friends… Azalea is nice and all. But I cannot get close to her. As she once told me it is her duty. She doesn't try to make friends with her charges.

I would have preferred Zheroh to be with me…

Night has now fallen and now knowing that war is over. There are some celebrations around that I can hear from the embassy. But not the massive city celebrations you would think after a war ends.

Another dinner of roast goat with potatoes. Could swear it's the only meal I have had since being here… But I will enjoy it. This will probably be last for a long time. I am so anxious about rescuing this girl.

Once dinner is over I write the letter to mother explaining what I am doing. It has been an interesting day to say the least.

Even after a long night of thinking of the unknown. What will mother think of this? A golden heir?

Tossing and turning. My soft pillows from my carriage have flattened. So it is not as soft as it was when I first got here. How can people and dragons sleep like this?

Before I knew it. Azalea is waking me up. Today is the day to leave… I folded my robes and gave them to Shango. He would have to look after them for now. I have to wear… Peasant clothes now. Just for now.

I say farewell to Shango and Ajanta. I then head to the stable to say farewell to Ponderrah. He screams in sadness. But I am heading to an unknown country in war. He is safest here… I don't want him getting hurt.

I kiss him on the head. As I say farewell and stroke his bonemark. I shed a tear for him. I love my dragon and I know he loves me.

"I love you boy! Never forget that!"

He squeaks lovingly. It was so hard to leave him… I have never left him until now.

Azalea hands me the bag she prepared. Then both head up to the palace. When we arrive, I see everyone is ready at the front castle door. Like me they are disguised. Even the red priests are wearing normal clothes. Aaron, however, gets my attention. They have given him new shiny brown armour. Like an actual soldier or bodyguard. He looks excited getting it, must be comfortable than the rags and pads he had previously. Mali and Stein talking business nearby and Mali hugs him when they finish.

Mali and Murray dress in purple robes. They are most formal dressed amongst us. Murray smiles at me.

"Wasn't expecting you to be wearing that your highness." He jokes as he looks around me. "Very good! It will be hopefully safer this way."

"Hopefully..." I retorted.

We all stand around as a group making last preparations for the long road ahead. I say hello to everyone. They all seem to be in a cheery mood. Especially Aaron. He really wants to save this young empress. Lexiana walks over to me in politeness.

"Hello, there your highness." She bows to me and I bow back. Kenneth comes up behind her.

"You must know that we will not be calling you your highness on this trip. As it'll make things dangerous. "

"I understand master priest. Just call me Lei..." I answer back. Now that will be taking some getting used to.

No carriage, no fancy books, no noble guard escort. Except for Azalea who invited herself for good reason. Just a random group of misfits. Constant and Stein walk out of the palace. It looks like they are not coming with us.

"Thank you for everything Constant." As Mali shakes his hand.

"Anything old friend... And good luck. And good luck all of you." As Constant smiles and places his hand on top of Mali's hand.

Stein wishes us luck and watches us intently as we leave.

And before we knew it, we are walking out of Macdan. Walking past the city that now seems to be hustling and bustling. Now that the war has been declared over... For now. We walk through the cave that tells of Macdan's history. I get a good look at the carvings one last time.

And before I knew it, we are back outside underneath the blue sky.


	36. Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Thirty-Six

**Frederick Kaiser: Chapter Thirty-Six**

After a long trek home, it felt like everything changed… Elrick is dead. We got attacked by a powerful priestess. Xavier has already taken the duty of telling the family. A job that I don't want to do anyway.

I smile with complete happiness, as I see Demir's mountain in the distance. My room, my bed, my servant girls, fancy food, no peasants or nearby… I cannot wait to have a nice long bath.

By the end of the day, we are now at the bottom of the mountain. Looking around I see much of the bottom village is overcrowded with people and dragons. And a revolting smell I could not stand that almost made me vomit.

I hold my hand over my mouth as the smell is overpowering.

"Unfamiliar with the smell of death, are we?" As Ingrid looks at me with annoyance.

"The smell of death?" What does she mean by that… Duryss moves forward pushing other people and dragons.

Xavier walks over to me.

"Father has failed everyone. He didn't try. We have been living so good and well at the top of the mountain. We forgot those who are truly suffering from the war… Disease and famine have reached here."

Walking through this part of the city. Dragons and humans lying on the pathways and roads. Many shouting's and screaming for assistance. Corpses littered the streets. I would be lying if it isn't eye-opening.

We finally reached the elevators to climb up the mountain. Many guards have been pushing away civilians. Only nobles and royalty can elevate up the mountain. Looking to my right I see the large Iron gates have also been closed. The long spiral pathway up. The commoner path. No one can come in or out.

Xavier comes forward to a guard to whisper our identities. And the guards let us all onto the elevator. The ten enslaved dragons pull forward to lift us up. The drivers continuously whipping as dragons are trying to rebel.

After a long wait, we finally reach the very top of Demir. The large Iron dragon gates open. I sigh in relief after "the short trip" of hell. No one came to greet us. Which feels strange… I am always welcomed home even going to a tournament.

Ingrid and Erdmuthe look around. Picking up our ancient artifacts. Shown on display. Xavier had to yell at them to stop. They better otherwise their hands will be chopped off.

Walking through familiar halls. It is great to see everything again. I am home! Duryss runs away without a second thought. He didn't even say a word to me… I guess we are sick of each others presence for now.

Whatever he wants to do now is his own business. We walk into the dinner hall. It should be dinner time. When we arrived I see our family there. Sitting in their respective seats.

Mother, Father, Arman, William, Bertrand, Garrick, Rayna, Hamlin and Welt. Also surprised seeing future Empress Annika. Grand Prince Armans wife and their three children. The oldest Maximillion, second child Oskar and youngest and only daughter Darlina.

Max looks like his father. Which means he has many traits my family has. Tall, muscled, strong presence, bright green eyes like the rest of the family. He is even starting to grow his beard. He should be twenty years old. I'm only two years older than him now. Max Still hasn't been wed which has surprised me. He is by law the second in line for the throne.

As I looked at Max as he eats his dinner. I have never thought about what number I am to get to the throne. But as I thought of it numbers just flew around my mind. I am from a huge family thinking of that hurts. To many people in this family…

I look to Max's left and I see fatty, fatty Oskar. Next to William he can remain in the ugly pile. Who eats food as if it's his life. He was fat last I saw him earlier this year and still fat now. The butt of father's fat jokes next to Gunther. Well if he stopped eating and train like the rest of us, he wouldn't be such a porker. I am guilty of making fun of him myself… His fault for being so fat…

And next to Oskar is Darlina. She and Rayna seem to get well enough. They are both the same age. Darlina being born just a few months earlier. Father blamed her for making his next child a girl. Breaking his only male streak.

I don't know much about her. She is there I guess.

Everyone is eating dinner and acting as if nothing is happening. Mother stands up as she sees me and hugs me. She never hugs me… I gently push her away. Not the biggest hugger in the world. Unless its from my lovers… I am never a mothers boy. She seemed happy though. She tenderly hugs Xavier and he embraces her back. Pure mothers boy like Grand Prince Arman.

Father smiles at me as he raises his ale glass. "Well you certainly did a number in Denver. The people there have been arrested with the Harding family sent to death. Their bodies hang at their front gates. Serves them right for trying to take you. I never should have sent you there my boy. Should have destroyed them in the first place. Not our fault they're to dumb to fix their own problems. "

My older brother Arman look less than pleased at me. But he is happy to see Xavier.

Arman hugs Xavier. But the news that Xavier has to reveal. He makes everyone and I sit down. He explained the deal with the bandit groups. What happened to Elrick. The attack of the black draconium priestess.

Father didn't even care about Elrick. Mother was understandably upset. She shed tears as a mother should. She immediately dismissed herself. Arman was upset… He tries to remain composed.

Ragna my youngest and only sister. Didn't react at all. Neither did Arman's children. But then she is only ten and Elrick has always lived on the edge of the law. They wouldn't have known him.

Xavier and I sat down. A marvelous feast of food. I stuff my face immediately. I am so hungry… I have been hungry for so long. Erdmuthe and Ingrid have been ordered to eat in the servants quarters. Interesting knowing that Erdmuthe is related But when father looked at her… No emotion at all. He must not know I guess… Or he does and just doesn't care.

As we all finally finish dinner a couple of shadowy figures approached.

Tall and slim humans wearing dark purple hoods. What you can see of their faces pale grey and look like walking dead. They bow to father. They are ambassadors from Inclementia. Creepy… I have always hated seeing them. They are always around especially during council meetings.

"Not tonight! Piss off you freaks!" My father commanded.

"Our Emperor would like to speak with you. We would like to assis-" They say in unison.

"I said piss off! Or I will send your corpses into your teleportation device to your shit home!"

"Yes your majesty. Tomorrow then!" And like that they walked off. Not even bowing. They don't even look like they walk… They glide.

I rush over into my room where my servant girls await me. Delphina and Armina…

Armina looked beaten up. Scars and bruises everywhere. I dismissed her and told her not to come back… I only need pretty girls. Seeing her reminds me of the trip from hell. Probably my fault for taking her with me…

I look at Armina as she hesitates smiling at me. But with a good work ethic she pleases me and we slept together. Oh sweet relief. I needed it after all this time. She remained as sweet as she usually does.

By the next morning I walk into the dining room for breakfast. Mother looks terrible! She has been crying all night.

I Walk past her and see the family looking depressed. Father remains as his normal self. But seeing him like that made me think… If anyone else in the family died would he care? He didn't even mention a funeral for Elrick.

We all are eating breakfast as the Inclementia ambassadors appeared again. Wearing their dark purple robes and being creepy. Father waves them off once again. Arman walks over to me and whispers in my ear.

"We need to talk after breakfast. Meet me in my bedroom quarters."

I then see him walk over to Xavier. Probably asking him the same thing.

I look at all of us at the long table. Almost a large happy family! Even we are not a happy family. The table is quiet…

"Look at everyone so down and dreary! The war looks like it will be ending soon!" As our Emperor stands up and holds his ale glass up high. We all look at our father in surprise. The war is almost ending how? He does not explain to us but he quickly leaves us once again. We all bow as he takes his leave. Mother sits on her seat as tears come out.

I look at Arman as he walks away. Maybe I should visit his chambers… As much as I hate to hear his righteous babbling. After everything that has happened, it'll be refreshing to hear. In a weird way, I miss him… Stupid oaf.

I walk past the throne room where father mainly resides in. Walking past I see father talking to his associates including the creepy ambassadors.

Walking through the long hallways. I see Xavier walking close behind me. But with my amazement, he jogs to be beside me.

"He obviously isn't happy about you because of Denver. So try and not mention it…" Xavier skipping steps to keep up. He is smaller and scrawnier than I am.

I roll my eyes. They tried to kidnap me and their home is a dank and awful place. I am glad to be back home…

We finally reach Prince Arman's bedroom quarters. His door guards bow and they open the doors to us.

I see Arman in his basic royal outfit. I love wearing my regalia and jewellery. He however never likes embellish his wealth as much.

He sighs as he looks at me. The usual sigh of disappointment. Good thing he is only a brother and not father.

"I really was such a fool thinking you might learn something… Seeing those who are less fortunate. Ask them what they needed. Now the Harding family is dead…"

I shrug my shoulders. What does he want me to say? I'm sorry? I'm really not. Serves them right. I never wanted to be there. It really is Arman's fault. I want to remain home and I am staying home.

He sighs and sits on his couch. He asked about the details of the priestess. Xavier giving extreme detail about me being knocked out for most of it.

"Ha… So much for being strong Fred. Your first real battle and you were knocked out… All bark and no bite."

I give him a stare and he chuckles at me. But the chuckle had sadness in it. He misses Elrick… But whatever grieving he is doing it is in front of no one.

As Xavier and I stood in front if Arman. My other brothers William, Bertrand, Garrick, Bartrand, Hamlin and Welt. Why are they invited? Even to my surprise mother appears as well. What is happening?!

"This is an important family meeting. Thank you for coming!" Mother opens her arms as if she tries to embrace all of us.

"A family meeting? We are missing the most important member. The Emperor?!" I yelled at her.

"Shhhh, Fred! I wouldn't usually ask of you to be here. Due to your father's loyalty. But you have seen things during your trip."

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked her. I have never heard her speak like this. She is always quiet as she should be. She rarely speaks out in front of father.

"There is something much more serious at play here! We must plan to protect ourselves!" Mother announces in a serious tone.

"What is at play?" I ask.

"By the Magna Draconis Fred, you are thick!" William snarks at me.

I start to walk to towards ugly William. Arman places his hand on my chest to stop. William is not going to get away talking to me like that!

mother then interrupts all of us. And begins to talk. "The priests from Inclementia are not legally permitted to be here. Especially snooping through our ancient temples and strongholds. They killed my son… Your brother Elrick! They cannot be trusted!"

"Speaking of Elrick. Are we having a funeral for him?" As William scratches his scarred skin.

"I am planning a funeral for him. But since he did live a life of controversy. He will not have a royal funeral. And since we do not have his body… He cannot have normal funeral rights. But we can do what we can do…" Arman's voice chokes up.

"But as I have said my children we need to protect ourselves. Your father at this very moment is waiting to meet with the Shadow Emperor himself." Mother then sits on Arman's bed.

We all group around mother. She looks composed. She smiles as she sees Annika, Rayna and her grandchildren arrive. Did she seriously invite everyone here?

"We must leave here. To be safe! We must go east." As mother gets up and walks over to Arman's desk. Where Arman is preparing a map with inks and quills.

"What!?" I shout out. "We are safest here! In the palace!"

Everyone in the room looks at me and the try to hush me up.

Arman walks over to me and grabs my shoulders. "Fred! The Shadow Emperor has convinced father to allow them into the war. Father is not listening to me! I have read reports at dawn from my personal scouts. They are sending soldiers from the north. They have thousands coming into our nation! And we barely have anyone protecting us! They are all south! And you know what happened when a leader allowed far too many Inclementian soldiers in their home."

I Look down at my feet… As much as I enjoy avoiding my history lessons. The end of the Gold Empire had close allegiance with Inclementia. And it ended with their internal destruction.

Hamlin not being able to sit still for long. "But why would father allow this? We have always learned to be aware of the Shadow Folk." As Hamlin grabs a paperweight to play with it.

Welt grabs the paperweight from Hamlin. "Maybe fathers good old confidence hides his fear. He knows we are losing the war… He has been told over and over again. Maybe he will think this will be a quick win. No other country is willing to help us."

Then we all stand in the room in silence for a while.

Mother then walks over to Arman, Annika and their children. Rayna standing next to them holding Arman's hand. As I look at them... I notice that Rayna looks admiringly at Arman. The way I used to look at father.

Seeing them like that… Made me sad. I have always admired father. His confidence and strength has always inspired me. I know he loves me. I was always favoured by him. And I enjoyed it when he did favour me more… Now everything is falling apart. Now the family is planning to flee… Some royal family we are. I should tell him. He has a right to know!

Mother then grabs a quill. Writing on a parchment.

"Max, Darlina and Oskar. You will go with your mother to Burrdin far south-east from here. It is our closest city to the Blue Empire border. Rayna you will go with them."

"But why mummy? I want to be here with you and Arman…" As Rayna lets go of Arman and holds mothers hands. Mother caresses Rayna's rosy cheeks.

"Oh, my sweet girl. It's complicated. But you will be safer there. It will be for a little while. You will be leaving tonight when it is dark." And mother kisses Rayna lovingly on the cheek. And Rayna nods in agreement and steps back standing in front of Max.

Mother then looks up at us. "Bertrand, Welt, Hamlin, Fred, Garrick, William. You all will go east to Raud. The closest city to the Purple Empire border. It is best we try to keep some of us separate. We are a large family, and everyone knows this. You all will also leave this city tonight."

We all look at mother. William walks over to her. "What about Arman and you mother?"

Arman looks at us as he begins to speak. "We will remain he-"Mother looks straight at him in anger.

"We have discussed this Arman! You are leaving with your brothers and family. You are in more danger! You are the heir to this Empire! You are my eldest son! I want you out of danger."

Arman is even showing a bit of anger. "Mother not this now! And me being the heir here is exactly why I must remain! There are civilians who are in danger!"

Mother then hugs Arman like she would a child. Even though he himself is now an older man.

"Arman. You are a key to help in rebuilding our lives. Gunter and the other senators. They wish you are Emperor… This war would never have happened If you were Emperor. The people love you… And our citizens will lose all hope to know you are gone."

Arman strokes his mothers cheeks. He really is a mothers boy… How embarrassing.

Arman sighs and looks around at us. "Alright, mother I will leave with the children tonight."

Mother then looks at all of us. "Prepare my children this is only going to get worse."

"And what about father?!" I shouted.

"What about him?" Welt sarcastically calls out. "Father is one who started all of this… He murdered another Emperor! Just because he wanted to do it! He failed everyone. We need a chance to escape this. It's not going be easy. But we need to survive."

Mother walks over to me and looks into my green eyes. And I look into her brown eyes. She does not have our draconium trait… I have never noticed. This time she had no tears and no fear.

"Your father, my husband. Made his bed… And he needs to sleep in it. I believe he will not leave this place alive. And as his wife. I shall stay as long as I need to... But you know as my main goal. Is to try and keep my children safe."

I then look around as everyone stares at me. They want me to keep quiet…

"DON'T ANY OF YOU LOVE HIM!? ANY OF YOU!?" I scream out.

Everyone in the room is silent. They really are a bunch of traitors!

"Ofcourse we love our father Fred!" Arman proclaims. "But he is far too gone in his arrogance. We are now backed into a corner. People and dragons are dying! Starving, diseases, you name it! Then father brags as if he fixing it when in actuality he doesn't care... We will be killed by our own people, by the Red Empire or by the Shadow Folk!"

"I love him... As much as I can... But I love my children more." As mother grabs my hand.

I pull my hand away and with a sudden burst of anger, I try to leave the room when my brothers stop me.

Hamlin taps my shoulder. " You cannot tell father about this! You mustn't! Please!"

I look at everyone again. Their faces… All begging me not tell father… And like that I shrugged everyone off and walk out of the room. Not speaking a word.

My whole family… Doesn't want to speak to father… I walk through the empty halls. If we want to survive our father has to live too!

I walk straight to throne room doors. The guards refused me entry.

"I demand to see my father! I believe he is in danger!"

The guards look at me. "He is safe your highness there is nothing to fear. He is at a meeting with the Shadow emperor they must not be disturbed."

I try to enter the room again. This time the guards lift up their spears and block the door from me entirely. I want to punch them and make them get out of my way. As I lifted my right fist I see something in the corner of my eye. Entering the scene, a group of them. Black draconium human soldiers… Thirty of them at least. None of them distinct until I see dragons appear.

A beautiful looking dragon. His long mane and tail fins flowing like the wind. Long face with bright purple eyes… A bonemark in the shape of an eye rests on his forehead.

A much larger Dragon appearing. He looks unique. Four-legged like many. But his head shape is long with a large chin with spikes. His long claws creating scratch marks on our rock palace floor. Like the beautiful dragon, he had a bonemark.

The third and last dragon not as beautiful or tall. But she certainly looks like a dragon from the black empire. Large rectangular head. Thin body and short legs. Covered in spikes. Unlike the other dragons this one commands authority. Her bonemark glowed strongest most of all. I can feel a strong power presence coming from her. With a sharp roar from her, the guards open up for them.

Just what are these dragons? I tried to follow but the guards pushed me away. My frustration built.

As I tried to enter the room the female dragon tried to bite me. With those tusks of hers she could easily pull my arm off.

As resignation I walk away. I had a flashback to the priestess fight. I feel so embarrassed still after that. She took me out so quickly… Just a small woman with immense power. But not all their soldiers are like that. Are they?

I slowly walk through the large hallways. Not sure wondering what to do. Maybe I should see Duryss I haven't seen him since yesterday.

I detour to the lower levels of the underground. The dragon stables dark, dank and gross. It is not well kept. Many dragons wearing slave collars. Many of them pull our mega carriages. As I walk pass, they avoid me. I walk over to the royal dragon stables side. It is much better than the others that's for sure.

Their stables are decorated like a small house. They're all empty except for Duryss. Where he is looking around his stable.

"Hello" I call out.

Duryss says hello back. He seems very melancholy.

I walk over to him as he seems very off. Trying to cheer him up I try to be cheery. "What an interesting few days we had… We got attacked, kidnapped and almost killed."

"I know… Eye-opening isn't it? I always thought we were powerful." He looks at me. "But that dragon and that woman… Truly showed us something else…"

Duryss looks so deep in thought. I didn't even know he even thinks like this.

I nod in agreement. "I know… I've seen something with our elder priest before when he isn't drunk. But nothing like that in combat… We had our asses kicked."

"Your ass was kicked! You were knocked out for most of it!" Duryss pointed out.

I am still embarrassed about it… I look down at the ground. I then explain to him about the family meeting and what they're planning tonight.

"It's wise Fred… Follow your family! And take me with you! We are not safe here anymore."

I look at Duryss. Does he know something that my family doesn't. And I quickly ask him this question.

Duryss looks down. "The dragons here have had enough. And there are talks about Inclementia's dragon generals arriving here. These are the dragons who helped the fall of the Gold Empire. The once leaders of the separatist dragon regime."

I think about those dragons, who walked into the throne room. They are intimidating and certainly look dangerous.

Duryss sighs. "Don't say anything Fred. I know you love your father. But this is a lost cause… If you speak your whole family will be in even worse danger. Stop thinking of yourself… You don't want be responsible for what happens if you talk about the plan."

"I had no idea you are this profound Duryss!" I jokingly punch his shoulder.

"I love being a dick as the next dragon. But unlike you I know when not to be. I'll meet you after dinner."

After that conversation, I head up the palace once more. As a curiosity I walk over to the teleportation gates. Which a kept at a specially created wing in the castle. Dragon-City's gates are still intact. I heard they were once gold draconium. But black draconium now pulses in those arches. If only green draconium can do such magic. But only gold and black have managed to master it in such ways.

To walk through an arch and be in entirely different place. It would make everything easier.

As I walked to the wing there are many green and black soldiers around. I see Xavier snooping around as well. He is sweet-talking soldiers. Probably trying to get as much information as possible. He looks at me and waves for me to go away.

I roll my eyes, giving him the finger and walk away. I had no idea what else to do… Maybe have sex with my girl. After a quick lunch I met up with Delphina. A nice distraction.

Before I knew it night has appeared. We all sit in the dining hall. The environment is tense. No conversations or anything and to my surprise Gunter appears. Like Armina he has scars and bruises.

He gives me the biggest cold shoulder anyone can receive. And yet his perfume is still so pungent.

We all wait for father to arrive and we all stand up. Father is so cheery as he happily greets the Inclementia senators and soldiers.

And to all our surprise the Shadow Emperor himself appears. The whole room immediately feels cold. Like his ambassadors he looks like he glides. Long detailed dark purple robe with a hood. His black gloves are claws that can cause deep slashes. His face covered by a human skull mask. With eyes that glow red. He looks like the walking dead…

Father raises his ale tankard. " To our friendship! The war between Red and us will be over soon!"

The Shadow Emperor like father raises his glass to toast. "And we are more than happy to help! To old friendships!"

The way he spoke sent chills down my spine. His voice had a distortion to it. The cold… His voice… His presence. No one knows his real name… I'm not afraid. But my body tells me different. I look around the table everyone I know feels the same.

Father then sits down and we all sit. We all begin eating dinner as my family tries to catch a glimpse of the Shadow Emperor eating. He hasn't even laid a claw into the food.

Barely anyone spoke except father and Inclementia soldiers. Being loud and rowdy. I drink many more ales as I try to act like my former self.

After dinner I start heading back to my room when I see Duryss and Arman. They walk over to me.

Arman in urgency. "We are leaving now. It's starting to get far to dangerous. They have eyes on us. "

I Look at Arman. "Maybe we are overreacting. What is going to happen if they are actually helping?"

Arman rolls his eyes. " Not this now! You saw their emperor right? He wreaks of death. Father is being deceived. I tried my hardest to save everything! I am now going to save our family! And that includes you!"

And without a second thought Arman hugs me. "You are such an annoying shit Fred. You are an asshole to everyone around you. But you are still my brother!"

I hate hugging! But yet it felt good. No one ever hugs me like this. First time ever I accepted it.

"You're such an oaf." I whispered and he laughs.

Arman then lets me go and I look up at him. "When it is dark. Head to palace servant entrance that leads to the back exit. I have already sent Annika and the kids away. I managed to see everyone and tell them."

"What? What about you Arman?" I ask.

"I will meet with them when it is safe."

I nod as Arman walks off. Duryss smiles at me. First smile I've seen from him in a while.

I usually never let dragons into my room. But since it's Duryss I made the exception. I asked Delphina to open the window. The sun is setting. I look at Delphina and kiss her on the cheek. I will be leaving her behind.

Duryss and I play cards. He uses his mag abilities to lift the cards. To my surprise he is good. He won a few games.

"So not only are you bad at fighting. You're also bad at cards." Duryss chuckles. I look at him so annoyed. Back his old self…

I looked out the window and the sun has finally set.

It's time… But as I looked I realized that I won't be seeing my father anytime soon.

But breaking my thoughts I hear noises outside. Duryss and I got up as I quickly grabbed my hammer. I hear a knock on the door as Delphina opens it.

But to our shock horror, Delphina gets shot with an arrow! She falls to the ground screaming! Arman and mother were right! The Shadow Emperor betrays us!

I run over to Delphina as I see the arrow in her stomach. She is bleeding out profusely. She is coughing up blood! And with a few shakes of her body, she is still.

I drop her body as I hear Duryss roaring as Inclementia soldier's rush in. I wave my hammer around crushing them.

I get onto Duryss's back and he bashes through my bedroom wall. And like the fight at the temple, we ran! Running for our lives!

I see soldiers running around the halls. Screaming and panic arise. Our guards against their soldiers!

I see Xavier being pulled out of his room with brute force. The belongings he was carrying spread all over the floor. Duryss mags the guards away and a black draconium dragon replies in kind. I jump off Duryss and grabbed Xavier of the floor. He has been beaten badly.

Xavier looks up at me. "We need to find the others and escape! We were right!"

Duryss with his might managed to fight them off! We continued along the long hall. As we see Hamlin and Welt fight against both human and dragon solders!

I look at them in surprise. I had no idea they can fight like this. Looking at them made me feel shame. I always thought I was one of the best fighters.

Behind Hamlin and Welt I see William. He is crouching in complete fear. As I guessed… He was never the brave one.

I grab out my hammer and wave around at enemy soldiers. Injuring many. Our guards rush in to protect us. With so few guards… How many Inclementia soldiers are in the palace? They have teleportation gates. Many can sneak through.

I sat on top of Duryss head as Xavier, William, Hamlin and Welt had to balance on his back. With Xaviers directions we run around the palace we need to leave this place now! But in my heart I want to find my father.

Xavier telling Duryss where to go. Running in the servant's area. I see many corpses of the servants who are trying to defend the palace. And at last we come across the servant exit where many Inclementian soldiers are guarding. I reach for my hammer again as Hamlin and Welt prepare their hammers.

Xavier gets of his dragon and approaches them with his hands up.

"Xavier! What are you doing!?" Welt screams out.

"I have only a question to ask. Why are you doing this?" Xavier is shaking as the soldiers are armed with spears. And he has nothing... He isn't a trained fighter.

The soldiers in their dark purple armour laugh at him in response.

"You're staying here little princies... We do not wish for your deaths." One of the soldiers say.

"What! Do you mean to do this!" As Xavier points at his facial injuries.

"That is indeed rough... But your country will be under our dominion now. It was only a matter of time." Says the other soldier. "Now turn around and be peaceful so you will not be hurt anymore."

"Move! Or Duryss will crush you!" Welt yells out. "You're just ordinary human soldiers!"

The soldier then prepared their spears for battle. When suddenly Erdmuthe and Ingrid appear! Killing the soldiers from the side. Alongside them is Gunter. The fat man trying to grasp for air.

My brother's dragons have also followed along! Much to each other's relief.

"What happened Gunter!?" Hamlin asks in urgency. As he pats his dragon on the nose.

Gunter trying to gasp for air. As he tries to stand up straight after running so long.

*Gasp* "The Emperor, *Gasp* The Empress *Gasp* The Grand Prince *Grasp* Have been captured! *Gasp* "They *Gasp* Are prisoners of the *Gasp* Shadow Emperor *Gasp* We must flee now! *Gasp*

As he finished talking the room felt cold. A chill is in the air... Like when the Shadow Emperor walked into the dining hall. The torches get blown out and is now dark as night.

"We must run now!" Hamlin demands.

Erdmuthe and Ingrid open the doors and together we run through the cavern. Erdmuthe manages to light a torch to guide us through. It was a long time before we get out in the open.

The starry sky is above me once more... I just wanted to remain safe at home. Now home is no longer safe. Bertrand and Garrick never escaped... We could only presume that they were captured alongside Father, Mother and Arman.

As we needed to figure out what we needed to next a shadow flew over us. We all looked up in urgency and prepared our weapons. The dragons getting into fighting positions.

"What was that?" Xavier asks. We all had no idea what it is. Could be a crowdrag for all we knew. A big one...

"Uh... Everyone... You are not going to believe this..." Erdmuthe looks up in horror. And we all look up in her direction.

CRASH!

A black draconium pulse ravages the ground. We only just manage to dodge it. I look up and notice that it's a flying dragon! Dragons don't fly! How is this possible?!

A bright purple light shines on its forehead. A bonemark! The dragon in flight dives down at us and manages to grab Hamlin's dragon. They are lifted high up into the air. Looks like the dragon is taking them back to the top of the mountain! Hamlin striking the dragons foot with his hammer. The dragon roars in pain and lets them go!

Duryss manages to mag catch Hamlin. But sadly, for his dragon he fell to his death! Hamlin screams out in anguish. I feel for him. I admit I would feel that way if it was Duryss. As much as I hate to admit that... My god I am learning to care...

The flying dragon in frustration flew down again.

"It's not trying to kill us! Only trying to capture us! If it wanted us dead, it would have so already!" Welt shouts.

"Run! Into the forest!" Ingrid shouts as she points to that direction. So, we all did. Demir does not have many forests since we destroyed them all for farming and mining. Even the forest I travel through to the north the dead forest. Barely has living trees... We would have to be as quick as we can. And we are not known for our speed. I would have to protect Duryss as he must focus all his energy on running.

Erdmuthe with her bow and arrow tries to shoot the dragon down. But it's draconium powers it dissolves the arrows! Its foot is clearly damaged as it tried to pick up Xavier it struggled to keep a foothold. But it's roaring sounding so loud it must be calling for backup!

The dragon swoops towards me and swing my hammer hitting her head. She roars in pain and falls to the ground. I yell in triumph! Even though it was really fluke... I had no idea I was going to hit its head.

We managed to get the shelter of the trees. It is dark and we have no idea where we are going. But we must keep running! Bushes scraping and scratching. Covered in dirt and sweat. Hamlin almost falls off a cliff. With Ingrid saving them.

We ran until we noticed the sun rising. And we all stop... Completely exhausted... I vomit due to my exhaustion. And Gunter collapses in hysterics.

My brothers and their dragons all sat there in quiet disbelief.

We have lost everything...


	37. Iolene Summers: Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Iolene Summers: Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" I screamed. "I did what you asked!" I stood in front of White-eye. Scared... And now alone... With scary bandits. I hope Murray and Eleya are alright! The bandits punched them, and they collapsed. I never saw them again after that...

White-Eye then laughs as we continue ahead. Be useful to us and you will have no problem.

It has been a whole day of travelling and I have been trying my best to keep quiet. As I tried to remain quiet, I try to listen around. About gossip or anything really. It quite amazing how much bandits talk. I overheard as to why they are going back... The Green Empire has been invaded by the... Shadow Folk? Folk I guess meaning people. The Black Empire. This not good in the slightest. My uncle is right... A larger war is coming. And I am a key to that. Whether if I actually want a war though... Is another matter entirely.

Rougher has been trying to protect me in a weird distorted way. Ever since I have been with these... Men... I have had no privacy. I feel like I'm in the temple but now I have the open sky. With eyes and ears following me everywhere. From refreshing myself to changing my clothes... Rougher has to fight tooth and nail to make them stop. But as he says boorishly it's a man thing. If I could I will punch every single one of them down! I don't care if they're men! I'm a human girl! I am scared at every single moment I am here.

In a way I wish was back in the temple... It's the only place I could really call home. No freedom, but it's better than this... At least these men are not testing to see if I bleed. Ugh Akvor get out of my mind... He is very far away now... But he still haunts me...

"Shh men! I hear dragons and people!" White-Eye yells.

I look up as Rougher pulls me close to him. Like a father would hold his daughter. The men start looking cheery and excited. What is going on?

"A merchant travel party!" One of them coming out of the bushes. He usually rides around to check the surroundings. I can never remember his nickname.

"LET'S HAVE FUN GENTLEMEN!" White-Eye shouts and all the men lift up their swords.

With a sudden rush they all charge forward. I look up at Rougher as he had a huge smile in his face. The more he smiled the more I felt dread...

Caught by surprise the innocent victims tried to run. Their carriage dragons killed by the bandit dragons as they tried to fight back. Their carriages destroyed and ransacked. I was horrified.

All the bandits were enjoying themselves. Rougher wanted to join in on the fun but he had to keep an eye on me. As he knows I will have an unsurprising urge to run away...

Some hostages were then taken in and judged. A small group of men. No women... I'm glad for that. But looking at White-Eye and the other bandits they all smiled. These innocent men are going to die. With a strong pull I manage to get out of Roughers grasp.

"Please White-Eye don't kill them!" I shout out and stood in-between him and the hostages. "Please! Take the items you want. But please spare their lives!"

White-Eye laughs. "You really do test your luck girl! You're alive because you have healing knowledge and saved my best friends life! These men have nothing to offer!"

"They could have friends and families! That is not nothing! Please!" As I screamed, I felt one of the hostages' hand holding mine. The men then began to beg for their lives. Without even knowing it tears are flowing out of my eyes.

White-Eye pushes me to the ground as the men had their way with them... I hear screams of pain and agony. Rougher quickly helps me up. But with urgency covers my head with his jacket. I couldn't see anything.

Before I knew it, we were on our way again. Bandaging up the men who hurt themselves during the attack. It made me feel sick. But if I want to remain alive. I must do it. I look at disgust of how the bandits smiling and cheering. Like they had some big victory. How can people enjoy a life like this? Even Rougher... He loves this life. Yet... He is doing his best to protect me. There is good in him.

"Are you alright Iolene?"

"I have been kidnapped by your group of bandits. Your group is destroying lives! How am I supposed to be okay?" I say in a scared tone. "Why did you cover my head?" I asked.

"I couldn't let you see... I will not say why." And Rougher leaves it at that. "You will be alright Iolene. Just keep your wits and just do as your told. Maybe when we reach a village, I can help you escape. But don't keep your hopes up. We are avoiding villages due to the Brown and red army's being around."

"Alright" As I sigh. I have been riding with Rougher and his dragon friend Telakka. For the past few days. He ropes me up to Telakka so I cannot run away. Even though... If I did run away. How will I survive? I don't know how to hunt... I have easily learned I can barely defend myself. I feel so hopeless... Yet thinking of this made me angry. The priesthood had always insisted on me never learning anything of life. They controlled every aspect of my life. Marianas couldn't even control my life... My family thought it was best... Now look at me... Stuck with bandits on the way to enemy territory... Even if I made my decision to start the war. What kind of empress would I be? I really am hopeless...

After a long ride we rest. Being the only female here. They must feel that I must serve them... Serving them food. Cutting their bread. Folding and washing their clothes. To their shock horror I'm not good at those things. I never did that kind of work. I lived in a priesthood where they designate special servants for that. I did cook at the hospital but mainly making health potions and learning how to make medicines.

White-Eye was annoyed. But he knew he took me to be a healer. And I had to make sure he knew that clear.

I asked White-Eye for parchment and ink to a write list of herbs. To my shock... Only three people knew how to read. The Green general turned bandit, White-Eye and Rougher. So I had to explain in detail and demonstrate. So, the men can track the ingredients. Most of the items they brought back was twigs and grass...

My real skills are using herbs to create ointments for cuts and wounds. I do have gold draconium healing magic. But I don't know how to use it well... The Light-Blue priesthood never told me because they didn't know how to teach me to use it. I was lucky it worked on rougher and after using it multiple times I felt so exhausted. And I cannot just go using it everywhere and put myself in jeopardy.

As the group Walked through the brown mountains for herbs I see. Narbe Leht a basic green leaf that I notice grows in abundance here. Named after Priest Narbe who worked as a healer. It can easily be mistaken as a weed. But it's highly useful. I showed the bandits to make sure for next time they can pick it up. Along with a little brown and yellow flower called feliz halara. Makes the healing poultice more effective.

I look into my mind's eye to try and remember from working in the hospital and looking at the illustrated books. Usually you mix it with clear alcohol. And of course, these bandits only have rum and ale. Knowing they will not give that up unless they're dead. So, water had to do... Even though it's not as strong.

"What is that?" Squish asks me.

"They are healing poultices. You paste it onto a cloth, and you smear it over a cut. It eases swelling and helps close the wound." As I grab a spoon and mash the ingredients together.

"It looks disgusting!" Squish looking repulsed.

"It's not the most appetizing looking thing but it helps you heal." I try to smile. He has been more of the kinder people here... Even though he does have very creepy tendencies. I know he tries to spy on me when he can.

"I have made many of these poultices. This should last a while." I smile as I feel proud of myself. I rarely get to feel proud. Squish looks and tries to touch them. And I slap his hand away.

As he looked at me in annoyance. Squish and I hear roaring and screaming. We walk around to see what is happening.

"A ZIMADU!" A man screams out. A few dragons get whacked to the side with the beasts large two heads.

I look at this creature in astonishment. I have never seen such a thing! It has TWO HEADS! I have heard of a Zimadu. But I don't know much about them. I've seen no illustrations or anything. They're only native in the mountain chains of Green and Brown Empires.

I step back away from the creature as the bandits battle the creature out.

Rougher gives me a sword to defend myself. I look like such an idiot! It was heavy! I look around trying to be aware of my surroundings. I cannot find White-Eye anywhere!

"Just swing it around when danger gets close! It's a start!" Rougher shouted.

One of the human bandits then gets eaten and swallowed whole. I scream in terror. The roars of anger from the bandits got louder. The large bull dragons rammed into the Zimadu. But its two heads made it difficult to get too close for long.

Spears and swords being pierced into its back by quick bandits. It must be its weak spot.

The dragons try to mag push the creature. But it is too heavy and large for it to have a full effect.

White-Eye having enough of the fight. Sets off explosives causing mass damaging everywhere. One of them almost killing me. The force pushed me back and I slam into a tree! I cough in pain as I felt pain all over.

My back... Oh my goodness... It hurts! My eyesight went blurry for a second as I notice the Zimadu is gone.

Rougher comes to me in a rush.

"Are you alright Iolene?" He asked.

"I'm okay... I think! Ow! What happened?" I use my hand to rub my head. It copped a huge blow. I need to be careful...

"The Zimadu escaped. The explosion scared it off. But hopefully, we will not see it again!"

I place my hand on the back of my head where I was hit. It hurts so much... My contacts had to come off my eyes. They have been irritating so much over the past week. But with the blurriness, it was so hard to keep them in.

"Wow, Iolene. Your golden eyes... Beautiful. But you must be careful... Otherwise, if people find out. There will be no way to save you." Rougher then grabs my arm to pull me up. Everything is now beginning to spin around me, and I vomit.

White-Eye then walks over to Rougher and I. I'm struggling keeping it together. White-Eye laughs at me.

"Oh boy... Does she get taken out easy! Little healer gets knocked in the head once and she's out." White-Eye then tries to look closely at me. To look straight into my eyes but saved by my hurting brain. Everything goes black.

" _Hey! Iolene! I want to show you something!_ "

Aaron? Wha? What?

I open my eyes and I see I'm at the drag hound kennels at Watersgate. And there he was... Aaron or when he called himself Sabrael... He looked so happy. And I was happy! Prince Murray and the King snuck me out to Watersgate for the royal visit. I remember so much of it... I asked to meet him after he helped me with the party. I was so naughty and snuck out of my room... Then I realised I couldn't easily get back. He helped me... He didn't have to help me or stay with me, but he did.

I met him many times secretly after that... Discovering from his half-brothers his real name. I remember all too well confronting him about it. I was angry that he lied to me. He was so ashamed of his own existence... But we managed to stay friends. He had no friends and I had no friends... Murray found out about him and us. He was not impressed that I was playing with a kennel hand. But after me begging to play with him. Murray and the king allowed. It was soon after that Aaron disappeared...

I see Aaron running towards me in the kennel. What did he have planned for me?

" _Hello! Aaron! What is it?"_ It was such a beautiful day. The sky is clear with no clouds in sight.

He then gestures me to follow him. Where is he taking me!? I felt shocked as we are leaving the Watersgate palace courtyard. He sneaks me through a hole in the wall. I am really breaking the rules today! We manage to lose my priest guard as we weaved through the market roads. I felt so angry and happy! Angry that I am breaking the rules once more... Happy I felt freedom! To do what I like whenever I like!

We were at the entrance of the city when I stopped.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in earnest.

"It's a surprise! I know you will love it!" He tells me excitedly. I will never forget his smile. "Come on!" And runs forward out of the gate.

I decided to follow him.

Chasing him through the grassy meadows and up to the forest. I knew it was dangerous... But I realised I no longer cared, I felt free. After running through the forest. Aaron stops me. And tells me to close my eyes. And with a gentle pull, he tells me to open my eyes.

A large meadow of wildflowers! It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen! Aaron and I for that afternoon stared at the clouds.

"Iolene?"

I hear a voice...

I open my eyes as everything is blurry and bright. My head pulsed in pain as I groaned to massage it.

My eyesight eventually cleared, and I see Squish and Rougher standing right above me. My eyes open wide as I feel my personal boundaries are being invaded once again.

"The lady is awake! You look so pretty when you're asleep!" Squish says in excitement.

I look at him as I feel creeped out by what he just said. Please don't tell me he's been staring at me as I unconscious.

"I was knocked unconscious... I wasn't asleep!" I try to sit up, but head pulsed in pain again and I slump back down. "How long was I out for?"

Rougher then puts a wet rag on my forehead. "For a week. I was getting worried that you weren't going to wake up. White-Eye was thinking of abandoning you. Since you were dead weight. Questioning if you were worth it in the end. I managed to convince him that you will wake. And the poultices you made worked on many of the men's injuries. Most healed in a few days. So many of the men and dragons have voted to keep you around."

I look at Rougher in complete surprise. WHITE-EYE WAS GOING TO ABANDON ME?! I would be left unconscious in a forest somewhere?! It was horrifying to think about. Rougher then tells me in situations. Sometimes it's just not worth taking the severely injured. Most of the time they are more trouble than it's worth. And many die anyway... He was lucky because he is close friends with White-Eye. If he wasn't, he would been left for dead long ago...

To change the subject even though my head is hurting. I had so many questions to ask. I look around as I notice we are still camping. I'm in a tent and it's dark outside.

"You know... Rougher. I'm curious about something." I ask as nicely as possible.

"Yes? What is it?" He says in a serious tone.

"How did you all manage to go so far south during the war? You were all so close to Macdan. We did not expect anything like you on my journey." I take a sip of water from a pigskin Squish gives me.

Rougher chuckles. "Emperor Arman Kaiser was desperate. So much so they asked for any bandits and mercenaries they can find. They were losing the war. They gave us weapons, armour and money. Promising us much more money if we win the war."

"And many of you people accepted it? Could it have been a lie?" Sipping water again.

"Elrick, one of the Emperor's sons is a famous bandit himself. He was the one who ordered the deal with us. He is a powerful man in his own right. But became the black sheep of the royal family due to the life he chose. He was arrested by his older brother Grand Prince Arman funnily enough. They together wanted to save their country from the Red Empire... So, under Erick's orders, we were sent down to Macdan and attack their food merchants and farms. We did very well at that."

Against your Empire, I thought. Rougher is from the Red Empire himself. He got so sick because he drank too much raw green draconium metal. To disguise his red aura. If Squish wasn't sitting here, I would ask Rougher more questions about himself. And I am sure he wants to ask me questions too...

"Hey Squish. I have a favour to ask."

He shuffles closer to me. "Yes?"

"Can you please go outside and... And wash my clothes." I smile as sweetly as I could. And he smiles right back and nods. I then try my best to get out of bed. Taking off my dress and corset. Rougher just sits there looking away and Squish is once again acting creepy as he watches me undress. Has he ever seen a woman before me? I have no idea...

I leave my last layer the white tunic on as Squish thinks I was going to take it off. I give him a nasty look as he meekly walks off.

Rougher chuckles. "He certainly has a way with girls... But forgive him. If you think he hasn't around women much it's true."

I scoff. "He is still creeping me out... But I asked him away for a reason. Your bandit group is heading back to Demir. Now that the war is over. Don't you want to go home? To Vulkania? The war is over now."

He looks at me in sadness and looks down.

"Yes, I do... I am torn between worlds. I miss my home city... But I am best friends with White-Eye. As I said before I love him like a brother. We have known each other for years now."

"But he doesn't know the truth about you... What happens when he finds out? There are ways of finding out. You will not be able to hide it forever. Even more so if you're in their country. You are in just much danger as I am... As much as you think you are brothers with White-Eye. He will feel betrayed that you have been lying to him."

He looks at me with both annoyance and sadness. He knows I'm right... Not only do I have to get out of here. He needs to as well.

He looks at me... "You're right... But I cannot leave White-Eye easily. We have been through hell together. As I keep telling you we are like brothers... Leaving without a word. I cannot do it, not to mention Telakka he doesn't know... No one here knows.

"May I ask how you two met?"

"I was sent under cover to spy on what the Green Empire. I alone went deep into enemy territory. I was attacked and almost killed by a hydrag. White-Eye and his group came in and saved my life. Been with them ever since... It has been thrilling living this life."

I nod in disagreement and looked down.

"Now Iolene I want to ask you questions. I have been honest with you... Now be honest with me. What were doing going to Macdan?" As Rougher leans in closer to me.

I lean back and look down. "I was going to see Queen Hara..."

"Th- The Queen Bull? Well, considering your eyes." He smiles at me. But the next part info I am going to tell him. That smile is going to disappear.

"I was travelling with my cousin Prince Murray of Aquarius City. Son of King Marlowe and Queen Darya. Your lot locked him up as a prisoner in the fort cells. And then one of them punched him in the head and left him for dead..."

Roughers smile disappears slowly as I tell him this info. Even a bit of fear...

"Oh... Shit... A... A prince? Your cousin is a prince? That would mean... They are going to come after you! And they're going to try and find you!"

I look at him and roll my eyes. "No... really? I thought they will just let me go! And never want to hear from me again!"

I really hope they're at least putting up a search party. The further up north we go. The harder it will be to find me. Please be quick! I want to be somewhere safe.

My head still pulsing with pain I had to lie down once more. He tries to smile at me and walks out of my tent. I hear him dismissing Squish outside.

As I laid there in silence. I shed tears. I want to go home...

By morning Squish returns my clothes all washed and dried. I thank him gracefully. It felt so good to wear washed clothes.

My head is still hurting but I can walk around. Everyone is now prepared to move. As look around my surroundings, I notice the trees are all dead. Where are we?

I see Rougher laughing and talking to his fellow bandits. Even my time here I struggled to get along with anyone. In a way, I don't want to since I am here against my own will. But I do try to make things easier for myself. I make all the healing poultices but not even an ounce of a thank you. Only commanded to make more... Even I wonder what would have happened if Rougher was someone different. We both have secrets... And now I owe him another debt for saving my life.

I sit next to Rougher as the men eat their fill. And listen to their conversations. I can see why Rougher would not want to leave them. They love him. They hang onto his every word...

After breakfast, I was tied back onto Telakka's saddle and back on the road again. White-Eye hasn't even said a word to me. I am glad for that because I cannot stand being around him. He will easily make the head injury worse.

A few more days of traumatic travelling. We came across fields of battle. Rotting corpses everywhere. "We are at the Brown Empires Edge". Rougher said. Destroyed villages and destroyed paths. All the buildings being burnt down. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh. I had to use my torn dress sleeve to try to filter the smoke and smell. It didn't help. But it's worth a shot.

The smoke stung my eyes as they become watery. The stench of death is indescribable.

White-Eye makes the command for his bandits to try and steal what's left. I could only look on at what kind of horror happened with everything like this there is nothing to steal.

After a few more weeks we finally arrive at a small city! An actual city! I smile and laugh in happiness and joy! Seeing other people who are not stinking foul-mouthed bandits. Large temples, walls and buildings. Built on the side of a mountain. It's like a giant fortress. Two Giant human statues with a large wall guarding the city.

Rougher pulls me close as we ride Telakka. "We are officially in the Green Empire. This is the city of Chuma."

I will be lying to myself if wasn't at awe by it. It's nothing like home... But everything seems so drab and dreary. Dead trees surround this place. The only beauty is seeing the buildings and not nature. The bandit group move forward towards the large human statue gates. Standing tall as they look down upon us. As we look forward the bandits felt nervous... I overheard that they need to restock for supplies.

As I looked forward, I notice many soldiers standing outside the gate. However, they were wearing black and purple armour.

I felt so scared I started to breathe heavy. If they see me... I am dead. I looked up and see Rougher also nervous. Why is he nervous?

"Why are you nervous?" I whispered in his ear.

"Some soldiers like theirs are trained in special ways... Some can tell by your draconium which Empire you're from. They even have gear for such a task."

"Is that possible?" As I try my hardest not to panic.

"I've seen it... They don't like spies, even though many can be spies themselves. Why do you think the Mordecai has never been able to get their daggers into any of Inclementia's leaders?"

"Mordecai? Assassins?" I've heard stories in history. Royalty, Assassins, nobles... They usually go hand in hand together. One of the many reasons why my family wanted me in the priesthood. Away from the prying eyes of everyone who cannot be trusted...

The whole bandit group wanted to walk away. But White-Eye reminds them. That they need to replenish their stocks. Food, metal, fabrics, things they usually steal from innocent people... He forces us to move closer. However, we were noticed by the soldiers. There are many Inclementia soldiers surrounding us... Many of them just relaxing and having fun with their groups. The dragons are even mucking around. However, they are all carrying their weapons.

"What do we have here?!" An Inclementia soldier speaks out. She rides over on a magnificent dragon. Four-legged, with dark purple and black markings. Long claws and spikes. But what was unique is his long head and chin. As he walked closer, I notice scarring... His back is covered in injuries and his feet have burst blisters. I have never seen a dragon like him... Trying to look closer at the woman in her detailed armour. Slim and entirely covered in large and small spikes. I can just imagine stroking her armour and it causes cuts all over your hand. She scares me...

"Tell us who you all are!" The armoured woman demanded.

"I ain't telling you shadow folk shit!" White-Eye shouts back.

I looked around as their soldiers are all staring at us. I keep my head low to avoid eye contact.

The woman chuckles. "You are confident one! I suggest that you shouldn't be. I presume you know what happened?"

"I may have heard a few things!" White-Eye in a sarcastic fashion.

"Ha! Your Emperor Arman Kaiser has been killed. His body now hangs at Demir's entrance gates for the world to see. Your country is ours now... If you do not tell us who you all are. You will all be executed." As she pulls out her greatsword.

Their soldiers surrounding us also unsheathe their swords. The bandits also reply in kind. I look up at Rougher. "We must get out of here!" I whispered in fear. He nods in agreement. As he looks at White-Eye while he argues with the general.

"Tell us who you are! I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!" She shouts. White-Eye laughed his last laugh as without a moment. The soldier beheads him with one stroke.

I scream in horror! A scene I will never forget. Rougher places his hand over my mouth. And with Telakka we try to sneak behind the group of bandits who rush forward to fight the soldiers.

A massive fight brewed. Many of the bandits and dragons being killed. Some try to escape. But I could not see what is happening... I have never seen Telakka run so fast in his life. We run through the forest of dead trees. But no matter how fast Telakka is. The generals' dragon jumps over us and faces us. We stop almost hitting him, he caught up so quickly! The dragon didn't even flinch as the general laughs.

"Where do you think you are going? You can join the rest of your dead comrades." She mockingly swings her sword. I look at Rougher as he had tears in eyes. He is mourning for White-Eye. I cannot say I felt the same as he did kidnap me. But I hate it when people and dragons die... So needless...

She jumps off her dragon and kicks Rougher off. Telakka turns around and roars to get the woman off. I fell off almost breaking my arms as I was roped onto Roughers saddle. I am hanging off Telakka's side like a waving branch.

"Are you a hostage by these men girl?" She asks.

I remain silent. Not knowing what to do... She then grabs my face. With me looking into her armoured yellow eyes.

If I was looking into her eyes. She was looking into mine. It's impossible to tell what her expression is because her face is covered.

Impossible she whispers to me. And with her moment of distraction. Rougher kicks her away from me. Her dragon weirdly laughs at her.

She shouts out "MAG ME YOU PETULANT DRAGON! TO THE GIRL I MUST HAVE THAT GIRL!". The general's dragon magged her forward as she lifts her sword to fight. Rougher takes out his spear and Telakka mags him forward. They collide upwards. I look up in complete surprise. I have never seen fighting like this. It's like Rougher is flying.

Telakka roars at the dragon. But he remains silent. I look up as Rougher fights her. It was hard to see since they were so high. Telakka then with anger charged at the dragon. The dragon in turn charged. I managed to climb back onto Roughers saddle. As the dragons collided I tried my best to keep myself balanced on Telakka as I am still roped to Roughers saddle. I try to loosen my rope binds but with them fighting it made it difficult. Telakka pushing the opposing dragon with all his might. He is managing to do it! The dragon loses his grip While whelping! Not surprising as his feet are blistered. He must be in so much pain.

As Telakka pushed and pushed. I notice we are scarily close to a cliff.

"Telakka be careful! Cliff!"

I don't know if he heard me. But he was still pushing. I tap his head to try and make him notice.

"TELAKKA! CLIFF!" I shrieked.

But it was too late. We all fall down the steep cliff into the abyss below.


End file.
